Peanut Butter and Jealousy
by DanimalBr
Summary: In a slightly alternate version of season 3, after Dylan chooses Kelly, Brenda finds comfort from the most unlikeliest of people, Scott Scanlon and the two of them wind up forming a very unique friendship. Dylan/Brenda/Scott story.
1. Lunch surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my very first BH90210 fanfic so I really hope everyone who reads it enjoys it. I've actually had this idea in my head for several years. I was and still am a huge BH90210 fan, but there were 2 things about the high school years that I never liked. First, I didn't like the way that Douglass Emerson's character (Scott) was written out of the show and that they never even tried to give him a major storyline. Having not been very popular myself in high school, I could relate to his character better than any others and the way they killed him off has always bothered me. Secondly, while I loved the whole Brenda/Kelly/Dylan triangle, I hated the way it ended. So this is my way of killing two birds with one stone. Not only will the triangle storyline continue here. But Scott, who never really got his own story, will now be a center piece in perhaps the most popular storyline of the entire series.**

**This story takes place in a slightly rewritten and altered season 3 of Beverly Hills 90210. In this series, Scott Scanlon did not accidentally shoot and kill himself in season 2. He is still alive, but is rarely ever seen anymore. His long time best friend, David Silver, has completely abandoned him for the more popular cool gang of the school and is relishing his new found popularity that his music and being Kelly Taylor's step-brother has brought him. Scott, meanwhile, continues to suffer the torments and humiliations that being a social outcast entails. Everything else is basically the same as it was on the show. The story picks up shortly after Dylan picked Kelly Taylor as his girlfriend over Brenda Walsh, leaving Brenda hurt and angry and spending days cutting up old photos and throwing out old mementos. For the purposes of this story, Brenda was still Sue Scanlon's senior buddy. However the entire Sue Scanlon/Gill Meyers sexual harassment thing never happened. **

**Also, almost everything that happened on this show that is not related to this story will happen as it did on the show (Dylan's father dying/Brandon's gambling addiction/Kelly's diet pill overdose), just with the altercation of Scott still being alive. Also, Donna never gets drunk at prom either. That would kind of ruin the ending that I have planned.**

* * *

><p>Making her way through the courtyard of West Beverly High, a now recluse and introverted Brenda Walsh looks for a secluded place to sit down and eat her lunch. She spots her friends sitting over at an outside lunch table in the bright California sunshine. Steve, Donna, Andrea, her brother Brandon, and of course those two horrendous backstabbers themselves Kelly and Dylan. As she sees Kelly and Dylan kissing and making out, she turns her head and walks away quickly. The pain of watching those two together is still unbearable for her.<p>

Not feeling the desire to be sociable, Brenda finds a tree where nobody else is and decides to sit in the shade. The only one at the table who notices is Brandon as he politely excuses himself and runs over to the tree and sits down next to his sister to try to give her a morally uplifting pep talk.

"Hey Bren, why don't you come on over and eat with us?" he asks her.

"Brandon, don't even start with me." she replies angrily. "Seriously, how could you possibly suggest that I go over there when you know exactly what I am going through and exactly who I would have to look at?" says Brenda.

"Bren, I know this is hard for you. And I know you're hurting. I just hate to see you like this. What are you going to do? Mope around the rest of our senior year and talk to nobody?" he asks.

"Maybe" she answers back.

"Come on, Bren. You can't hide out from the world for the rest of your life. You have to pick yourself up and become part if civilization again." encourages Brandon.

"If Kelly and Dylan are part of that civilization than I'll take being an old hermit maid any day of the week." says Brenda. "Look Brandon, I know you mean well, but please just go back over there and leave me alone. I hate them too much right now and watching them make out will make me nauseous. So if anybody over there asks about me just tell them I want to be left alone. Okay?" replies Brenda.

"Alright. But sooner or later you're going to have to crawl out of your hole and face the world again." says Brandon who stands back up and walks over toward the lunch table where everyone else is sitting.

As Brenda eats her lunch alone, David starts to walk by her to go to the lunch table and join the gang. Scott comes running up to him to grab his attention.

"Hey David, you got a second?" asks Scott.

David smiles over in the direction of Donna and the rest of the gang, barely even acknowledging Scott's presence. As David ignores Scott's initial question, Scott taps him on the shoulder and David turns around and looks annoyed and bothered at him.

"What is it, Scott?" he says coarsely.

"Sorry to bug you, but this upcoming Saturday is Spencer's birthday, and I've gotten stuck with taking him to Magic Mountain. I know you got a lot going on right now but I have this extra pass if you'd like to come along. He always was crazy about you, and it would really be special for him if you came. It would be like old times." says Scott trying to be polite.

"Scott, Magic Mountain was fun when I was 8 years old. It's not anymore. And in case you haven't noticed, I have a life to live. I'm swamped with homework because I'm trying to graduate with my friends, I have to put together a demo tape for this producer that Steve knows at Icon records and I also have a date with Donna that night. So even if I wanted to, which I don't, there is no way I could find the time to go to Magic Mountain. But tell Spencer I said happy birthday." Says David cordially as he runs off to sit with Donna.

Scott just watches David run off and frowns. He wonders how somebody who was his best friend for so long just no longer has any time for him. No matter what he says or does, it just always seems like David would prefer that Scott wasn't there and would just butt out of his life all together.. Scott sadly walks over to the tree where Brenda is sitting, unbeknownst to him that she's been sitting on the other side the whole time and has heard the entire conversation he had with David. As Scott starts to kick at the grass with his sneakers, he gets startled by Brenda who decides to speak up.

"Take it from me, you're better off without him." she says to him.

Scott looks around the tree to see who it is and much to his surprise finds Brenda. He smiles for a second trying to think of what to say.

"Hey, Brenda. How's it going?" he asks with a smile.

"Well, let me put it to you this way. The rejection and hurt that you are feeling from what David just now said to you, magnify that by about a thousand and you have how it's going for me." says Brenda.

"That bad, huh?" he asks.

"Just take it from me. Friends like David, who don't care about you or how you feel despite all the times you've been there for him, they're not worth the trouble. Ones who stab you in the back the first chance they can get for their own selfish reasons when something better comes along, you don't need them. See I know all about it, and you should just do what I do. Forget them and pretend like they don't even exist. They just make the world such an awful place to live in." says a melancholy Brenda.

Scott frowns at what Brenda is saying. "I guess you're right. It's just that David and I were best friends for as long as I can remember. And now all of a sudden he gets record deals and becomes step-brother to Kelly Taylor and it's like no matter what I do I'm always in his way." replies Scott.

Having finished her lunch, Brenda stands up with her books under one arm and a paper bag in the other. "Well take it from me, you're much better off without him, especially since he's Kelly's brother. I guess the insensitive bitch that she is has rubbed off on David." says a bitter Brenda who takes one more look at Kelly and Dylan at the lunch table before turning back to Scott. "Well, it was nice talking to you Scott. Maybe I'll see you again sometime." she says to him and walks off.

Scott just stands there for a moment and watches Brenda as she walks away. He begins to grin at a loss for words. He can't believe that Brenda Walsh actually called him by name and told him that it was nice talking to him. For most average people in high school, they wouldn't think anything of it. But for Scott, somebody who's been on the bottom end of the popularity stick his entire life, this was huge. Only a year ago, Brenda was dating Dylan McKay and was quite possibly the most popular girl in school. Now here she was talking to him. Scott had always liked Brenda. But he never developed a crush on her because to him, she was unreachable. To him, she was so far above him on the West Beverly High popularity food chain that he didn't even qualify as food, but as something you'd pick out of your teeth after eating. So any fantasy he might have had about her was quickly squashed by that, and by the fact that she and Dylan were always so inseparable, and Dylan would have destroyed him if he even thought of making a move on her.

As Scott stares at Brenda, a familiar hand waves in front of him. "Hello. Anybody home?" says a feminine voice. Scott turns to find that the hand waving in front of him is that of his younger sister Sue.

"Sue, how long have you been standing there?" he asks her.

"Long enough, big brother." she replies back to him. "So you want to take a picture to capture this special moment forever?"

"What are you talking about?" he says, trying to play it off.

"Come now. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. She talked to you. This is big. Now the question is why are you just standing and watching her leave instead of walking with her and saying something? Come on, this is your big opportunity, don't blow it." says Sue tauntingly to her older brother.

"Just talk to her? Just like that I'm supposed to go up and talk to her?" says Scott.

"Look, I'm tired of seeing you mope around the house all by yourself on the weekends while everyone else is out and enjoying life. You're not a freshman anymore. You're a junior, and you're going to be a senior in a few months. I'm your sister and it's out of love that I'm saying this. Don't be a dork for the rest of your high school days, Scott." says Sue.

"But what am I suppose to say?" he asks.

Sue shakes her head and laughs. "I swear I must have been adopted. There is no way you and I can be from the same gene pool, because you are hopeless." she tells him and walks off. Scott looks back at his sister and then looks at Brenda once more. He wishes he could just go up and talk to her, but it's just not in him to do so. For him, he feels like he forever has the word geek labelled across his forehead.

* * *

><p>As school lets out for the day, Sue Scanlon waits near the parking lot, looking for Brenda. A few of her friends offer to give her a ride but she declines. Trying to make out Brenda in a crowd of hundreds of students racing for the parking lot is a monumental task. But Sue eventually spots Brenda as she's walking out alone and by herself, not talking to anybody. Sue quickly fixes it to make it look like she accidentally ran into Brenda, and goes running up to her.<p>

"Oh. Hey Brenda." she says making it look coincidental.

"Hey Sue, how's it going?" says Brenda trying to put on a cheerful front to hide her abysmal mood.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor? Would you mind giving me a ride home?" she asks her.

"Me? What about your brother?" Brenda asks.

"He has to stay after and make up a test he missed. Please Brenda, just this one time. You're still my senior buddy, aren't you?" she asks giving Brenda the puppy dog look.

Brenda really isn't in the mood for company, but she figures Sue has done nothing wrong so she has no reason to be mean to her. "Of course I am. Come on, hop in." says a smiling Brenda.

With Sue in the passenger seat, Brenda starts her car and takes off toward the parking lot exit. She spots Kelly and Dylan leaving arm in arm. She has a brief fantasy about running them both over with her car, but in reality only winds up glaring at the two of them.

"Is everything alright?" asks Sue.

Brenda snaps out of her daydream and responds. "Of course. Why do you ask?" she says.

"You looked troubled there for a minute." says Sue.

Brenda continues to take Sue home and as they are driving down the road with the top down, Sue begins to initiate conversation.

"So how have things been with you, Brenda? I haven't seen you around much." says Sue.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I guess I haven't been a good senior buddy to you lately. Don't worry, it's nothing you did. I just have had a lot of things going on in my life, some personal stuff. The truth is that I'm pretty much keeping to myself these days" says Brenda as she drives.

"That's too bad." says Sue. After a brief pause she changes the subject. "Brenda, can I ask you a question?" she says.

"What?" replies Brenda.

"What do you think of Scott?"

"Your brother?" asks Brenda. Sue nods in the affirmative. "Gosh Sue, I really don't know your brother all that well. I did see him at lunch today however. He seems like a nice enough guy, just quiet and shy. I kind of feel bad for him because I know he gets picked on a lot. And I know he and David use to be really good friends once." says Brenda.

"You're right. They were. Unfortunately they aren't anymore. David's all into his music and his record deals and being Mr. Popular these days and he and Scott don't talk at all anymore. And it's really been hard on my brother. He really doesn't have any other friends." replies Sue.

Brenda just nods to indicate she understands. It's a scenario that is far too familiar for her.

"Listen Brenda, I feel really awkward asking this, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor." says Sue.

"What it is?" asks Brenda.

"Well see, Scott's going to be a senior next year. His high school years have been a total nightmare for him up to this point, and it's driving me crazy to see him walk around school with such low self-esteem. I was wondering if you might be able to help him out. I mean, you really helped me out at the beginning of the school year when I was a mess. Well, could you possibly find it in you to maybe help my brother out like you did with me?" asks Sue in a begging but convincing voice.

"What do you want me to do?" asks Brenda who is already annoyed but keeping her temper in check, figuring if she can just get Sue home then she can go back to sitting in her room and being depressed. "You were my freshman buddy. But him, he's only a year behind me and I barely know him at all. He's not in any of my classes. It's not like I can just walk up and wave a magic wand and make him Mr. Popular. I feel bad for him, but I really don't think there's anything I can do." says Brenda.

"Oh but there is. See you're very well known and popular around the school. Everyone likes you, Brenda. And if Scott could somehow be connected to you, it would help him out tremendously." replies Sue.

"What are you saying? You want me to be his girlfriend?" asks an annoyed Brenda. "Sorry, but number one your brother is not my type. And number two, I'm kind of down about relationships in general right now and I would really prefer just to be by myself." argues Brenda.

"No. I'm not saying that you should be his girlfriend or anything like that. But if you just talked to him, said hi to him in the hallway a few times, or even smiled at him occasionally, that would go a long way to help boost his confidence." says Sue suggestively as Brenda turns down her street.

"But why me?" asks Brenda.

"Well, can I tell you a secret and you have to swear to God that you wont mention this to another human being, because Scott would kill me if he found out I ever told you?" asks Sue. Brenda nods. "The truth is that Scott likes you. In fact he has for a couple years."

"What?" asks a surprised Brenda.

"He would never show it when you're around, and he would never mention it to even his closest friend because he's too shy and timid. But as his sister, I know such things. He definitely likes you, Brenda. I guess you can say he's had something of a crush on you. But he knew you would never give him the time of day because he's not cool and you and Dylan were kind of the Romeo and Juliet of the school. So he keeps it bottled up inside. But if you just said a few nice words to him it would really booster his confidence in ways you can't imagine." says Sue.

"I don't know." replies Brenda.

"Just think about it, Brenda. That's all I ask." says Sue.

Brenda pulls into Sue's driveway. Much to her surprise, Scott is already home and is walking into his house. He spots Brenda and Sue pulling up in the driveway and he turns and looks at them.

"I thought you said he had to stay after school and make up a test?" says Brenda as she puts her car in park.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I lied. But I promise it'll be the last time. I promise I won't bother you about this again, Brenda. Just give it some thought, please." says Sue as she gets out of the car and starts to walk inside.

"Sue, where were you? I waited around at the front of the school forever to give you a ride home." says an obviously annoyed Scott.

"Well, no need to worry about me, I found a ride." she tells him smiling. "Listen I got a ton of homework to do, so I better jump to it. Thanks again for the ride, Brenda." shouts Sue. As she walks by her brother she whispers to him "Now's your chance, don't blow it."

As Scott turns around and looks at Brenda, he smiles shyly at her and slowly walks toward the drivers side of her car. He thinks about what to say and how not to sound like a dork and finally begins to talk.

"Hey Brenda."

"Hey."

"Thanks for giving my sister a ride home."

"Oh, it's not a problem. Anything to help out my freshman buddy." she says smiling.

Scott tries to think of something to say, but winds up getting tongue tied and sputtering out words before forming a complete thought. "Well, I guess I'll see you around school tomorrow." He says to her.

"Right. See you." replies Brenda. Scott begins to walk inside, secretly kicking himself for not being able to muster up the courage to say anything else. She starts to turn the key, but then after contemplating it for a few seconds, shouts out.

"Hey Scott." yells Brenda.

Scott turns around and looks at her surprised. "Yes?"

"I was thinking maybe if you're not busy tomorrow, you could have lunch with me." says Brenda, secretly grimacing as she says that. Brenda has nothing against Scott; he's just not anybody she wants to spend time with. And with her mood lately, she just doesn't feel like being a pick me up for anybody else. But with Sue asking, she felt obligated to at least give it a shot.

"You want to have lunch with me tomorrow?" asks Scott, not really believing what he just heard and wanting to confirm it.

"Sure. You seem like a nice enough guy. So what do you say?"

Scott, so excited that he can barely form words out of his mouth, smiles and nods his head. "Sure, I'd love to." he says.

"Great. Let's meet up underneath that same tree I saw you at today. See you then." says Brenda as she starts her car and backs it out of the driveway. Scott watches her leave smiling and waving. He then walks back into the house, smiling from ear to ear. From the 2nd floor of the house, Sue is peeking out the blinds watching what just happened and grinning as well.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Brenda is in her room playing "Losing my Religion" by REM yet again. Brandon walks in, having just gotten home from his shift at the Peach Pit. He knocks and then walks in.<p>

"This song again? Brenda, come on. Give it a rest." says Brandon.

"Did you come in here to be a music critic?" she annoyingly asks.

"No. I just thought you might like to give that CD a rest. I can hear it from my room yelling 'help me, help me' from wearing it out so much." says a joking Brandon trying to cheer Brenda up.

Brenda throws a pillow at him and then lets out a laugh.

"Oh, is that a smile, I think I saw a smile. There may be some hope for her yet, ladies and gentleman." jokes Brandon. Brenda starts to laugh harder and Brandon begins laughing too. "See, there's that smile we all miss." he says.

"Brandon, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. In fact, I'm completely over Dylan and Kelly." she tells him.

"You may be able to fool anybody else with that line. But you can't lie to your twin." he says.

"Okay. Well maybe completely isn't the exact word I would use. But the point is, I realize now what I have to do. I have to move on with my life. I can't let those two completely take over it. So starting tomorrow, I plan to get back into the swing of things." she says.

"Well, that's great to hear. So does this mean we can save a spot for you at the lunch table?" asks Brandon.

"I'm afraid not. I already got plans for lunch tomorrow with somebody" she tells him.

Brandon looks at her funny. "Bren, why do I suddenly get the feeling that there's something you're not telling me."

"Oh Brandon, I can't lie to my twin." she says with a grin on her face. "So you figure it out." she says to him throwing a stuffed animal as he starts to leave through their adjoining bathroom.

Before he leaves Brandon pulls his wallet out of his back pants pocket. "Oh before I forget, this is yours." Brandon pulls 200 dollars out of his wallet and puts it on Brenda's dresser.

"What is that?" she asks.

"A small percentage of my winnings from this weeks bets. It was you who talked me into taking the Timberwolves over the Lakers. 'Never bet against Minnesota.' Remember? That's what you said. Anyways, I took your advice and I cleaned house. So I feel like I owe you." he says.

"Brandon, I don't want your gambling money, and seriously how much money are you betting these days? I mean surely you can't be making that much at the Peach Pit to be winning the kind of money where you'll just give me $200 for no reason." she says.

"Just take it, okay? And use it to go by some new CDs so I can listen to something else before I lose my mind." he jokes as he leaves the room and closes the door. Brenda worries for a second about Brandon's gambling habits but then returns to listening to REM and looking at old pictures of her and Dylan.

* * *

><p>The following day at school, it is lunch time. The gang is all assembled for lunch again, this time sitting on the ground. Steve is talking to David about his up coming meeting with Icon records while Donna is sitting there beside him. Dylan and Kelly are being playful off in their own corner as Kelly is sitting on Dylan's lap and affectionately putting grapes in his mouth. Brandon has a portable radio and is trying to get the latest scores to update his gambling bets.<p>

Carrying her lunch, Brenda walks through the courtyard and walks right past the gang and greets them with a smile and a simple hello. She walks right past everyone, getting their attention. She spots Scott who is sitting down alone by the tree where they had talked yesterday. She goes and sits down right next to him and the two of them begin talking.

"Hey Brenda." he greets her. "Are you sure, you wouldn't rather eat lunch with your friends?" asks Scott.

"No Scott, honestly, I think I would rather have lunch with you instead.' she tells him.

Dylan and Kelly both stare over at Brenda trying to make out if what they are seeing is real. The most stunned person there is David, who is shocked to see Brenda having lunch with his old buddy Scott.

"So what do you have to eat today?" asks Scott trying to strike up a conversation with her.

"Left over pasta." she answers.

"Well, I'm envious." jokes Scott. "I got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some animal crackers. Oh yeah and one of those little juice boxes." he says.

"What are we back in elementary school?" says Brenda jokingly.

"No, but my mom seems to think so. She has 6 kids and 4 of them are in grade school. So she makes all are lunches at the same time and needless to say she doesn't discriminate based on age. So all the little kids lunches she makes for them, I get too." he says.

"Oh, lucky you." says Brenda.

"Tell me about it. You should have seen the day last year that she accidentally put the Sesame Street toy in my lunch. Needless to say the jocks didn't let me live that one down for a month." he tells her jokingly.

Brenda bursts out laughing at that joke. Just the story and the way that Scott told it made her laugh. He actually seems like a pretty funny guy. Scott begins laughing too. Brenda looks over to catch a glimpse of Kelly and Dylan just staring at them in total disbelief that the same sombre and depressed Brenda they saw just 24 hours ago now appears to be having a wonderful time with this geek who they barely know. Dylan can't keep his eyes off of them, almost as if he's jealous. Kelly just can't believe what she is seeing and then looks over at Dylan to see the look on his face. Kelly appears to be upset over the way Dylan is just staring at Scott and Brenda laughing.

It is at this moment, that Brenda develops her own devious plan. If simple laughter would cause Kelly & Dylan to halt their make out fest and create problems between the two, what would actual flirting and other things do? Right then, Brenda knew exactly what she was going to do, and exactly how she would get even with those two for lying to her and hurting her. The key to Brenda's revenge was going to be good old fashion jealousy, which would be caused by Brenda pretending to be attracted to the most unlikey of people, the geeky Scott Scanlon.

Brenda knows that there is a long list of guys at West Beverly who would be willing to date her. But any normal jock or pretty boy would make it to obvious to them that it was a rebound or a ploy, and most likely wouldn't work. In order to truly get their attention and cause havoc, Brenda would have to get their attention by pretending to go for somebody who they would never ever expect her to go for. And Scott's sister already confessed that Scott has had a crush on her and thinks she's way out of his league. So it shouldn't be that hard to get him to do what she wants him to do. She's just going to have to be clever at it.

Sure it is deceitful, underhanded, and manipulative. But after the lies, the cheating, and the backstabbing that Kelly and Dylan have been doing to her since the summer, it is only fair play that Brenda be allowed to resort to some of her own to get back at them. As far as Scott goes, Sue wanted Brenda to help him gain confidence. And while this may be totally fake on her part, would it not boost his confidence to the moon if at least for a week or two, it appeared like his long time crush really liked him. Sue after all would have just been happy for Brenda to say hi to him. Imagine what giving him a hug or holding his hand around Dylan & Kelly would do for him. And in the end, Brenda would get what she wants, splitting up Dylan and Kelly. And after Scott got over the initial hurt of finding out it was all an act, he'd have what he wanted, popularity. In Brenda's mind it was a win-win situation for everyone involved, except of course for Dylan and Kelly.

"I bet you must be tired of peanut butter and jelly by now, huh Scott?" says Brenda to him.

"Tired of it is an understatement. Completely sick and fed up with it is more like it." replies Scott jokingly.

"Well then, why don't you try some of my pasta? Tell me how you like it." Brenda takes a fork and wraps some pasta around it and then with a playful look in her eyes moves the fork over to Scott's mouth. "Here, have a bite." she says to him as Scott opens his mouth and eats the pasta that is on her fork as Brenda pulls out the fork.

"Wow, that's fantastic." says Scott with his mouth full. Brenda takes a glimpse over to see how Dylan and Kelly are reacting. They are trying to mind their own business but Dylan can't help but look over at Brenda every 5 seconds. Kelly watches on with awe and suspicion at the same time. Brandon watches them and has his suspicion while David looks like he has just seen a ghost. Steve just looks on laughing.

"Oops, Scott you got a little something on your mouth, here let me get it." Says Brenda as she takes out a napkin and wipes off Scott's mouth, again trying to look playful and like she's enjoying it.

"So like, who is that guy and how does he know Brenda?" asks Kelly while staring at her.

"Hey David, isn't that your buddy she's with? What's his name again, Stan or something like that?" asks Steve

"Uhm…Uhhh…Uhhh…Scott." says a stuttering David. "Yeah, that's Scott, my best friend since we were kids."

"Who would have ever figured Brenda would go for such a geek? No offense, David." says Steve.

David doesn't say a word and just looks on with a gaping mouth.

"Did she say anything to you about this?" asks Kelly to Brandon.

"She told me she was having lunch with somebody today. She didn't say who it was with, but I would never have guessed this." says Brandon to her.

"Yeah, it's kind of fishy if you ask me." says Kelly with a scorned look on her face. She looks back at Dylan who is still starring at the two. "Dylan, will you stop looking at them." says an angry Kelly.

"Me? I wasn't looking at them." says Dylan.

"Oh please, that's all you've been doing ever since they sat down is watch them. Come on let's go." says Kelly as she stands up and grabs Dylan's hand and pulls him.

Brenda looks over and sees that Dylan and Kelly have gotten up and are about to leave, she cuts Scott off in mid sentence as he is bragging about how good the pasta is and talking about his mom's annoying cooking habits.

"Listen Scott, I have to go." she says and quickly stands up. "But I was wondering if you'd want to meet up with me after school and go to the Peach Pit for dinner. If you like this pasta, you're just going to love one of Nat's mega-burgers." She says to him.

Scott stands up and hands Brenda her pasta bowl back. "Well my mom is expecting me home for dinner. But I suppose I can call her and tell her that I have other plans." says a confused Scott who is not sure what to make of Brenda's sudden eagerness to go out with him.

"Great, I'll see you after school then. I really enjoyed eating lunch with you today, Scott." says Brenda who is eyeing Dylan and Kelly as she takes his hand and starts to lead him out and out of the courtyard away from them.

"Yeah me too." he says back to her cautiously.

As Kelly leads Dylan past Brenda and Scott, Brenda leans in and wraps her arms around Scott and gives him a huge hug. Scott has a look of total surprise on his face like he just walked in on a surprise birthday party. Brenda is looking over at Kelly and Dylan as they walk away. Dylan continues to watch Brenda and makes eye contact with her at one point. Brenda knows that look that Dylan just shot her. The eyes tell the whole story. Its jealousy and a sense of regret, regret for making the wrong decision.

After Dylan and Kelly leave, Brenda walks out in the opposite direction with a devilish grin on her face. She knows what she just did was wrong and dishonest, but after what she's been through she doesn't care. For Brenda Walsh, she is now on a mission. Her depression is over. There will be no more REM, no more losing my religion, no more cutting up pictures, and no more tears shed. From here on out, it's all about one thing, revenge. And when it's all over, she knows that Dylan will be hers once more.


	2. First time to the Peach Pit

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p>Almost everyone at West Beverly High School knows where the Peach Pit is. It's home away from home for so many students there, especially the Walsh Twins and their friends. However, not every West Beverly student is a Peach Pit regular. For those like Scott, who hadn't matured as fast as the others, the Peach Pit was as unfamiliar to him as walking the streets of Rome.<p>

But for so many, the Peach Pit was a special place. And it was special because of the friendly service of its staff that includes the owner, Nat and his loyal long time mainstay employee, Brandon. It is a typical night for them as Brandon is ringing up customers and taking orders while Nat is cooking the food. As Brandon is working the cash register, he is momentarily distracted when the front door opens up and he sees his sister walk in with the blonde haired Scott. As he watches the two of them find a booth, he can't help but notice Scott look around like he had never been in the Peach Pit before. Brandon walks back to the kitchen to give Nat an order.

"I'm going to need a couple of steak and cheese sandwiches, Nat." he says.

"Hey Brandon, I didn't know your sister had started dating somebody else." replies Nat.

"Yeah, that makes two of us." replies Brandon to his boss.

"You know the guy she's with? I've never seen him in here before." says Nat.

"His name's Scott Scanlon. He's a year behind us in school. He use to be David Silver's best friend. He was in a few of my classes last year. His social skills are not exactly his strong point, if you catch my drift. And it's always given him a big red bulls eye on his chest for bullies and others who enjoy hazing." says Brandon.

"I see." replies Nat. "Kind of a major change for her from Dylan, wouldn't you say?"

"That's the understatement of the year. I mean if you were to look at Dylan and everything that makes him the person he is and then were to say show me the exact opposite of that, it would be Scott. For real, you could not find two people who are any more different from each other than Dylan and Scott." explains Brandon. "I just don't get what Brenda's doing with him."

"Well whatever the reason, it's just good to see her out amongst the land of the living again, wouldn't you agree?" asks a smiling Nat as he continues to cook.

Brandon nods and then goes about the business of serving the customers at the Peach Pit. After a few minutes of getting the other customers served, he makes his way over to the booth where Brenda and Scott are at and begins to mingle a bit.

"Hey kids, how's it going?" says a smiling Brandon. Scott looks up and smiles along with Brenda.

"Scott, you know my brother Brandon, don't you?" she asks him.

"Yeah, of course I do. I had him in a few of my classes last year. How's it going?"

Brandon reaches out and shakes Scott's hand. "I'm doing good, man. Of course I'd be doing a lot better if Nat had my winnings from yesterday." He says.

"More gambling winnings?" asks Brenda. "This wouldn't be another one of my suggestions, would it?"

"Sorry Sis, this one was all on me." says Brandon smiling. "Hey Scott, I have to hand it to you, man." says Brandon.

"Why? What did I do?' asks Scott.

"You got my sister back here to the peach pit. I've been trying to do that for several days but I haven't been able to drag her out of her shell." says Brandon. Brenda shoots him a look of death as if to say "Shut up, Brandon." Scott just looks at him, not really knowing what he's talking about. "I don't know how you did it man, but could you tell me your secret. Cause whatever it is, I'd like to know." adds Brandon.

"Well she just invited me here at school today. So I figured I'd come check this place out. I guess since I'm just a few months away from being a senior, it was high time I checked out the Peach Pit." says Scott shyly with a slight chuckle.

Brenda laughs at what he just said, and Brandon smiles seeing Brenda laugh. She's amazed at what a funny and enjoyable guy Scott can be at times. It's so much different from what she had seen from him up until now. And Brandon is just happy that somebody is getting his sister to smile and laugh again.

"So what will it be, kids?" asks Brandon as he pulls out a pen and an order pad.

"Well, Brenda was telling me they make a really good mega burger here." inquires Scott.

"Ah, yes they do my boy. They do indeed. And I'll tell you what, just because you were able to get my sister to come out here and smile and laugh, it's gonna be on the house for you." says Brandon smiling.

"Gee thanks." replies Scott. "And I'll also have a coke too."

"So that's one coke and one mega burger. How about for you, Bren?" asks Brandon.

At that point Steve, David, Donna, Kelly, and Dylan all walk in and sit at a booth across the restaurant from Scott and Brenda. Kelly and Dylan enter and spot Brenda and Scott sitting at the table. Brenda notices them and moves in closer to Scott on the bench to make it appear that they are really cozy.

"Oh just bring me a diet coke, Brandon. I don't want anything to eat. I'll just nibble on a few of Scott's fries. Is that's alright with you, Scott?' says Brenda, her voice clearly becoming more affectionate with the presence of Dylan and Kelly.

As Dylan stares once again at them, Kelly grabs his hand, obviously aggravated, and pulls him over to their table. The rest of the gang spots them over there. Brenda just smiles and waves with her fingers at them as Scott and Brandon turn look over to see who she's waving at.

Brandon looks back at Brenda and then over at the others, and then back at Brenda again, observing everything very closely. "Um. Yeah, okay then. I'll be right back with your drinks and I'll go have Nat put your burger on." he says and walks away.

"Do you want to go over there and sit with them?" asks Scott to Brenda.

Brenda takes a quick glimpse over at Dylan to make sure he's looking at her. Then she smiles at Scott and grabs his left hand with her right hand and holds it on the table, making sure that the hand held is in plain sight of Dylan and the rest of the gang. "No thanks. I think I'd much rather stay here with you. If that's alright?" replies Brenda.

"Well okay." replies a hesitant Scott. "But um, I'm not sure I really like the way that Dylan keeps looking over here at me." he replies.

Brenda looks over at Dylan and smirks. Then she looks back at Scott. "Don't worry about him. He just gets like that when he's thinking about something really hard." reassures Brenda.

"Thinking about something hard? Like what? Like how he'd like to bash my face in for sitting here with his girlfriend?" says a panicked Scott.

"No. Dylan and I are broken up, remember?" she says.

"Well yeah, but there's a long history between you two and now I'm…" says Scott who gets cut off by Brenda.

"Scott, just relax. Everything's going to be fine. And don't worry about Dylan. He's not going to hurt you. In fact if anything, I'm willing to bet he's probably very envious of you right now." says Brenda.

"Envious of me? Why? Because the football team flew my underwear up the flag pole at school a couple years ago and not his?" says Scott in a fearful but joking manner.

Brenda looks at him and then bursts out with enormous laughter. She loves the way that he says the joke, even though he's the butt of it. Having been around people like Dylan and Kelly for so long who are full of themselves and would never tell a joke that would make fun of themselves, it is like a breathe of fresh air for her. Brenda is slowly learning that she really does find Scott's company enjoyable. She may never look at him with a romantic haze, like she does with Dylan, but just the way that he's not conceded and can make her laugh and is willing to poke fun at himself makes her see him in such a positive light. For those few brief seconds while she is laughing, she is actually able to forget about the entire Kelly/Dylan situation.

Brandon comes back over with a tray and hands the two their drinks. "They're you go, kids. And Scott, your burger will be out in a few minutes, man."

Scott nods and thanks Brandon who looks over at his sister and sees that she's been laughing so hard that tears are coming out of her eyes. Brandon smiles as he likes to see his sister laugh that hard again, but he's still suspicious of this whole thing. He leaves them and makes his way over to the table where David, Donna, Steve, Kelly, and Dylan are at.

"Brandon, what is going on with them?" asks Kelly, referring to Scott and Brenda.

"I don't know, Kelly. I'm a little baffled about it myself. But if Scott can make my sister laugh like that, it can't be all bad." says Brandon.

"I don't think I've ever seen your sister laugh that hard before, man. She certainly never did when she was with me. Everything was always so serious all the time." says Dylan.

Kelly looks over at him, annoyed. "And this is a problem?" she says to him.

"I didn't say it was a problem." he replies.

"Well you implied it by your tone." she remarks.

"I was making a simple observation, that's all." argues Dylan.

"Well here's an observation I've been making, you need to mind your own business and pay attention to other things." says Kelly.

"Like what?" he asks.

"Like me." she replies.

"Hey, you'll get no argument from me here." answers Dylan.

"So quit arguing." says Kelly as she leans in and kisses him passionately. Brenda glances over at this for a second and tries to hide her disdain for it.

Brandon walks over to the other side of the table where David, Donna, and Steve are sitting. "David, you know Scott the best. Tell me what you make of this….whatever it is that's going on with him and Brenda." asks Brandon.

"To tell you the truth, Brandon, I don't really know. I mean Scott and I really don't talk that much anymore. But I will tell you one thing; she had to have gone to him. Because he certainly would never have asked her out." says David.

"And how do you know?" asks Donna who looks over lovingly at David.

"Well, I've known Scott since he was five. The guy has no self confidence, he use to be afraid to ask the teacher to go to the bathroom back in elementary school. There is no way he would have gone up and asked your sister out, Brandon." replies David.

"Well maybe he's changed since then, David." suggests Donna.

"Not that much." says David shaking his head.

"Well, I don't care how it happened. I think it's kind of sweet." says Donna.

"Sweet? You mean that you think that they're…" says Steve.

"I don't think anything because it's not any of my business. But I know Brenda really needs a friend right now. And I think she's found one." implies Donna.

Those words from Donna ring in Dylan's head, and even though Kelly is sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder, he can't help but look over at Brenda who is seemingly enjoying herself with this guy. Watching the two of them have fun, makes Dylan think back and remember that he and Brenda had a lot of fun times when they were together. It saddens him to think that they may never have anymore good times. Those thoughts run through his head as he puts his arm around Kelly and snuggles up with her at the Peach Pit booth.

"Hey guys, are we going to sit here and talk about beauty and the geek all night? David, come on, we have to talk about your meeting at Icon." says Steve trying to change the subject.

Brandon walks off to go check on his other customers as the diner begins to fill up.

Later, Scott has finished his burger and Brenda is finishing the last of the fries. She has been sitting notably closer to him ever since Kelly and Dylan have walked in.

"This was awesome, Brenda. Thank you so much for bringing me here. I can't believe it took me so long to come here. That burger was delicious." says Scott.

"It's one of Nat's many specialties." says Brenda. "Next time we come, I'll have to introduce you to him. He's like a second father to Brandon and one of the nicest guys you could ever meet. And I'm sure he'd love to meet you." she adds.

"Sounds like a great guy." says Scott.

"He is." says Brenda smiling at him.

Scott gulps really hard and with his knee shaking from nervousness, he begins to speak. "Brenda, I don't know why you are being so nice to me all of a sudden." He says getting cut off.

"Well, let's just say I have a lot of empathy for what you are going through. I mean I saw how David has kind of left you behind. Well two of my so-called friends, who just now happen to be sitting at the same table with your old best friend, did the same thing to me. It's just kind of nice to know that they're other people out there who understand what you are going through." says Brenda.

"Well whatever the reason, Brenda, I can't thank you enough. I mean, today at lunch and now taking me out here to the Peach Pit, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. And I just want to say thank you. And well, anybody who wouldn't want to keep you as a friend is completely nuts." says Scott still nervous but feeling a little more at ease.

"Thank you." says Brenda as she smiles at him. At that moment she thinks that Scott really does have a heart of gold. She hates the fact that she's not attracted to him romantically, but she really enjoys his friendship. If only she could put his strong character into Dylan, she'd have the perfect guy. But no matter, her ultimate goal was still revenge. And she was determined to get it, one way or the other.

Brenda overhears Dylan saying that he has to get home because he, his father, and his mother have a meeting with Jim Walsh in the morning about his trust fund. Brenda knows about it from overhearing her dad when she's home. She'd really love to see Iris again, but she knows with the way things are, that's just not possible.

"Well, I guess we better go. Care to escort a lady to her car?" asks a smiling Brenda.

"Sure." says Scott with a non confident grin on his face.

Scott holds out his arm and Brenda grabs a hold of it and he walks her out of the restaurant. He politely holds the front door open for her like a gentleman. Dylan glances at this. Brenda waves to everyone sitting at the table except for Kelly and Dylan. This irks Dylan as he begins to feel like he never really treated Brenda right when they were together. After Scott and Brenda leave the restaurant, Dylan puts some money down on the counter for his food and leaves hand in hand with Kelly.

As Brenda and Scott make it to her car, she hears the bells ring on the front of the Peach Pit door and knows that it is Kelly and Dylan leaving. She gets an idea. She wants to give Dylan one last thing to think about on his way home. She turns and looks at Scott.

"Scott, I really enjoyed tonight. It was a lot of fun, and I really want to see you again soon." she says. Dylan and Kelly start to walk off in the other direction, but Dylan over hears Brenda, just as she hoped he would, and turns around to look at them.

At the exact moment that Dylan turns around, Brenda plants a closed mouth kiss right on Scott's lips. Her peripheral vision catches the arm of Dylan's jacket, so she knows it's him. She breaks from the kiss and looks at Scott. "See you tomorrow in school." she says in a soft voice and walks off down the back alley way behind the peach pit.

Scott just stands there for a moment. His body is completely frozen. He's dreamt of this moment happening before, but he never ever expected it to actually happen. In his wildest of fantasies, he never possibly thought that Brenda Walsh would ever kiss him full on the lips like that. He didn't know what to make of it. He then started to feel all tingly. He just experienced his first real kiss from a girl he liked. He just stands there looking out at the night air for a second and then begins to walk off towards his car, which he parked a few blocks away. The goofy grin on his face just won't disappear.

Dylan just stands there, and has seen the entire kiss take place right in front of his eyes. Kelly is behind him with a scowl look on her face that could burn through metal. She walks over and grabs Dylan's shoulder as he turns around and looks at her.

"Would you grow up?" she angrily says to him.

"What?" asks Dylan with an agitated look on his face.

Kelly begins to angrily walk toward the peach pit parking lot and their car.

"Look, Kel, the kiss thing just caught me by surprise that's all." says Dylan as he runs after her.

"Oh cut the crap, Dylan, you don't think I have eyes? I see exactly what's going on here. I see the little 2nd grade game that Brenda's playing and you're falling right into her trap like a lost puppy dog looking in a window." shouts an angry Kelly.

When Scott leaves, Kelly and Dylan start walking away. Brenda sneaks back around to the parking lot and hides out of sight behind a dumpster to listen in on Kelly and Dylan. She didn't get there in time to hear what Kelly just said, but she picks up on Dylan and what he says next.

"You're crazy, you know that? I'm not jealous." argues Dylan with Kelly.

"Give me a break, Dylan. I saw you tonight at dinner. You couldn't keep your eyes off of Brenda and her new little boy fling for more than 10 seconds at a time. You barely said a word to anybody." shouts Kelly.

"I have a lot on my mind, Kel. My mom's in town, my dad's looking to buy a new houseboat, and we got a big meeting tomorrow with Jim about my trust fund. So forgive me if I'm not Mr. Chatterbox at dinner. And being my girlfriend and all, I would think you could be a little more understanding and supportive." argues Dylan back.

"Supportive? You want me to be supportive of you while you spend all night staring at Brenda and Scott eating? I don't care what excuse you use to cover it up, Dylan, I know exactly what you were looking at and exactly what you were thinking." she yells.

"Oh and how do you know? Are you psychic or something? Cause if you are, my mom's in town and she's into that kind of stuff. So maybe you and her ought to get together and discuss your little wacky theories to each other." he shouts.

"Fine Dylan, make all the cracks you want. But know this. I refuse to play second fiddle to anyone anymore. So I am not going to just sit idly by and watch while you sort through your feelings for your ex. So unless you want to lose what you and I have, then I suggest you get your priorities in check, and I suggest you don't waste any time at it." shouts an angry Kelly as she points a finger at Dylan.

Dylan opens up his Porsche door for Kelly and she gets in scowling. He slams it and then goes around and gets in the drivers side and starts the car and shoots out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell, obviously mad at the argument he just had with Kelly.

As the cars tires screech, and the car drives away, Brenda comes out from where she had been hiding behind the dumpster with a big grin on her face having just heard the majority of the fight between Kelly and Dylan. Thoughts begin to race through her mind. And she now feels that the wheels are already in motion for the inevitable split up.

* * *

><p>Brenda gets home from her dinner at the Peach Pit only to find Iris McKay sitting in the living room talking to her parents. She runs up and hugs her. As they exchange pleasantries, Brenda politely dismisses herself and goes upstairs to her room while Iris and Jim continue to discuss the business of Dylan's trust fund.<p>

A bit later, Brandon gets home, and after saying hi to Iris, he goes upstairs and knocks on Brenda's door and goes into her room and finds her lying on her bed doing her homework.

"So you mind telling me what's going on with you?" asks Brandon.

"What do you mean?" she asks back.

"Oh come on, Bren. You know what I'm talking about. 48 hours ago, you were as down as I've ever seen you, tearing up old photos and listening to the same song over and over. Now here you are, and I see you at lunch laughing and feeding pasta to Scott Scanlon of all people. And to top it off you bring him by the Peach Pit and you looked mighty cozy with him." says Brandon.

"And your point being?" she replies.

"Well either you've just had the fastest emotional turn around in the history of all break ups, or this completely has the smell of you on the rebound." suggests Brandon. "And Scott Scanlon of all people, why him? You hardly know the guy."

"And maybe I prefer it that way." she retorts. "Look, he and I are just friends. And that's all we're ever going to be."

"Does he know this?" asks Brandon.

"I think he has a pretty good idea." replies Brenda.

"But you still haven't answered my question yet. Why have you just all of a sudden started hanging out with him? I mean don't get me wrong, he seems like a nice kid, but it doesn't take a matchmaking genius to see that he's completely not your type." says Brandon.

"And you know what, I like it like that. I have had it up to here with the cocky arrogance that so many of our friends seem to have, Brandon. I mean look at them. Kelly, Dylan, Steve, even David now. All of them are so damn arrogant that it makes me nauseous sometimes. They drive the nice cars, wear the expensive clothes, and have to be so damn slick all the time. Sure, Scott dresses funny and doesn't act cool, but maybe spending time with somebody who's humble and good mannered and treats me like a friend instead of eye candy is exactly what I need right now." argues Brenda.

"Hey, I'm all for that, Bren. Remember, I'm on your side here. And I think it's great that you and he are having fun and he's making you laugh. You need that. All I'm saying is that we all know Scott has very little in the way of friends and a social life. And with that, it probably won't take very much for him to start to like you and develop feelings for you. And if you don't want him to get hurt, then you need to nip that in the bud right now and tell him that all you want is friends." says Brandon.

Brenda takes in a deep breathe and exhales. "Look, you're right. I don't want to see him get hurt. Just please, don't say anything to anybody and let me handle this." says Brenda.

"Hey, this is your business, I know when to keep my nose out of it." says Brandon

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Jokes Brenda as Brandon looks at her and begins to laugh. At that moment Iris McKay knocks on Brenda's door.

"Excuse me. Brandon, I hate to be rude, but do you mind if I have a few words with Brenda alone." says Iris

"Not at all." replies Brandon as he exits out through the adjoining bathroom.

Iris sits down on Brenda's bed and grabs her hands.

"Brenda, before I left I wanted to tell you a couple of things." says Iris

"Iris, Dylan and I…" Brenda starts to say and is cut off.

"I know that you and Dylan have had your problems, and I'm sure that a lot of nasty things have been said back and forth between you two." she says. "But I also know that you did the most wonderful thing for him that any person could have done."

"Really?" asks Brenda.

"You opened your home and your heart to him. You were there for him in a way that nobody else could have possibly been." says Iris.

"I know I was, and that's why this hurts so bad." says Brenda as her eyes begin to swell up with tears. Iris pulls Brenda in and hugs her to comfort her as Brenda sobs on her shoulder.

"Why didn't he want me, Iris? What did I do wrong? I gave him everything I could have possibly given him, and when it came time for him to choose, he chose somebody else. What did I do wrong?" sobs Brenda.

"Brenda, oh Brenda." says Iris nearly in tears herself. "You did nothing wrong, sweetheart. You were the perfect one for my son. And you still are. You know sometimes to find the right path in life, a person must go down a few of the wrong roads and see how bad they are. That's what Dylan's doing right now. But trust me, Brenda, he will find his way back to you again. I know it in my heart." she tells her.

"I want to believe you, I do." she tells Iris as she wipes away her tears. "I just don't know what to do. I'm so lost right now." cries Brenda

"Now Brenda, just don't go losing sight of who you are. Dylan just needs a little enlightenment right now. And I'm afraid that with his father back, he won't listen to me. Somebody's going to have to show my son the right path, and you are the only one I can think of to do it." says Iris as she looks at Brenda.

Brenda embraces Iris again. As the tears begin to dry out, she thinks about what she just heard from both her brother and from Iris. And she contemplates her current situation. She knows the great risk there is for Scott to get hurt when he finds out the truth, that she doesn't feel anything for him romantically. But like Iris said, it is up to her to show Dylan the right path to walk on. And maybe, just maybe in doing so, she can help Scott see what a great person he is as well. In any cause, the train has already left the station and it is too late to turn back now.

* * *

><p>The following day at school, the students at West Beverly are walking around before classes start. Donna and David are busy at their radio show, and Brandon and Andrea are discussing what they are going to do for their prom edition of the Blaze.<p>

Scott has caught up with Brenda who is walking along in the hall way. He walks with her as he starts to try to get up the nerve to ask her something he intended to ask her yesterday but just couldn't find the right time to do so.

"Hey stranger." says a friendly Brenda.

"Hey Brenda. Thanks again for taking me to the Peach Pit last night. I really enjoyed it."

"Oh you're welcome, though I feel like I should be thanking you. I had just as good a time as you." she says.

"Listen, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." says Scott.

"What is it? You can ask me anything." says Brenda.

"Really?"

"Of course, Scott. I'm your friend and you can talk to me about anything." she says to him with a reassuring smile.

"Well, this Saturday is my little brother Spencer's birthday. And it's kind of become a family tradition the last couple of years that I take him to Magic Mountain for his birthday. That way my parents can get our house ready for his party and set up all his presents." explains Scott.

"Aw. That's sweet." replies Brenda.

"Yeah, well I had an extra ticket that I asked David to go with me, but he didn't have the time. SO I was thinking maybe if you weren't doing anything…" says Scott, who gets cut off by Brenda as she spots Kelly and Dylan walking arm in arm toward them from the other end of the hall.

Brenda reaches out and holds Scott's hand as Kelly and Dylan get closer. "Scott, you don't need to say anymore. I would love to go with you this Saturday." she says in a loud voice right as Kelly and Dylan walk by. Dylan doesn't turn around but he hears what has been said.

"Really? That's great. We'll have fun, I promise." says Scott. "Listen, I have to get to class. I'll give you a call later tonight, okay?" he says.

Not sure if Kelly and Dylan are looking or not, Brenda leans in and gives Scott a quick kiss on the cheek right there in the hall way in front of everyone. Many of the other students look shocked, but we can hear a few jocks shout out "Yeah, you go Scott" as Brenda kisses his cheek.

As Scott walks to his class, one of the jocks in a letter jacket gives him a high five. Scott smiles as for the first time in his entire life he is finally getting a taste of what it's like to be popular.

Brenda smiles as she sees everyone else's reaction to it and feels that she is actually doing a good deed by helping Scott to become more popular with everyone else.

Dylan has seen all this happen and nonchalantly tells Kelly that he'll see her later and gives her a quick kiss on the lips and walks off toward his class.

Brenda turns around and begins to walk to her class where she is met by Kelly who grabs her arm. "We need to talk! NOW!" says Kelly in an assertive voice and begins dragging Brenda toward the ladies room.

"I have a class to get too." says Brenda.

Kelly drags Brenda into the ladies room and checks to make sure that nobody else is in there. Brenda jerks her arm away. "Don't touch me." she screams at Kelly. "And are you suffering from memory loss or are you just plain stupid? I told you to never talk to me again and I meant it. Goodbye." says Brenda as she tries to walk out of the ladies room. Kelly backs up standing between Brenda and the door, not letting her out.

"Look, you may have everyone else fooled. But I see exactly what you are doing. And it's starting to piss me off." snarls Kelly at Brenda.

"What are you yammering about, Kelly? I haven't done anything." replies Brenda.

"Oh you haven't? Do you honestly expect me to believe than in just a few days you went from being a complete shut in to Miss social butterfly. And do you seriously think I'm stupid enough to actually think that you now all of a sudden out of the blue have fallen for Scott Scanlon, one of the most unpopular kids in school." says Kelly as she glares at Brenda.

"Look I don't care what you believe or don't believe. The fact is that I like Scott because he doesn't have to put on make up and fancy clothes every time he leaves his house. He's a good, honest, and down to earth guy. And he's fun to be around. And he has more dignity in his pinkie than a lying backstabbing bitch like yourself could ever hope to amass even if you weighed 500 pounds." taunts Brenda.

"Dignity?" says a disgusted Kelly. "You want to talk about dignity, let's talk about what you are doing to that boy right now. You are leading him astray." says Kelly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." replies Brenda.

"Don't act stupid, Brenda. You can't fool me. I know exactly what you are doing. You are using Scott to try to make Dylan jealous and split us up. You'd have to be an idiot not to see that." retorts Kelly.

"Are you serious, Kelly? Look, if you are that insecure and paranoid about your relationship with Dylan, it's not my problem." barks Brenda.

"This isn't about Dylan, or me, or even you for that matter. This is about Scott. Now maybe you can fool the entire school into thinking you like the guy, but I know the truth, Brenda. And whether you admit it to me now or later, I know that you are using him to try to split up Dylan and I, and it disgusts me to even look at you right now because I don't know what kind of a human being you really are." says Kelly.

"You are obviously a demented and paranoid individual who needs help. Now why don't you go and see one of the guidance counsellors and spout your theories to her." replies Brenda.

"That's right, Brenda. Deny it. Deny it to me and to everyone. But sooner or later, Scott's going to find out what your true intentions are. And when he does, you are going to crush that boy and tear his heart out. And when you do, he's going to feel the exact same hatred towards you that you feel right now for Dylan and I. Now is that something you want on your conscious?" says Kelly.

"I know what I'm doing. And the fact of the matter is that I happen to like Scott, a lot in fact." replies Brenda.

"Brenda, if you want to hurt somebody, then come after me. Go ahead, tear me to shreds. Tear Dylan too while you are at it. We're the ones who snuck around behind your back. It was us who hurt you. But leave Scott out of it. He's been through enough humiliation, he doesn't need anymore." says Kelly.

"Quit acting like you care about him, you don't. And I do." says Brenda.

"You're right, Brenda, I don't. I just don't want to see anybody else get hurt. Now I'm sorry things happened the way they did. But you get this through your head. Dylan chose me, not you. And if he had chosen you, I would not knowingly be dragging some poor kid into this to try to split you two up, only to tear his heart out when it was all said and done. Dylan is with me now, not you, and nothing you say or do is going to change that. So do everyone a favor and drop the charade act, before anybody else gets hurt. You got it?" replies Kelly.

"Are you going to get out of my way now? Or do I have to throw you out of my way?" snarls Brenda at Kelly.

Kelly steps off to the side to allow Brenda access to the door. As Brenda walks by her, the two girls glance at each other with the look of death on their faces. Kelly's eye remained focused on Brenda as she walks out the bathroom door. Brenda continues down the hallway to her class thinking about what was said and what she has gotten into. She didn't start this war with Kelly. It was started when Kelly ran around with Dylan behind her back. But is she doing the right thing by bringing Scott into this whole mess? Sooner or later, she's going to have to find a way to let him down easy. But she'll cross that bridge when she gets to it. For right now, her focus remains the same.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Moving on

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p>David and Donna are sitting in the radio show booth, while the rest of the students at West Beverly High are walking in the halls. As David has his nose in the books, Donna is looking out and watching everyone in the hall. She spots Kelly with a nasty scowl on her face as she passes Brenda who gives a nasty look in return. Kelly walks over to Dylan and the two of them playfully hug. Brenda just watches them and shakes her head in disgust.<p>

"David, we have to do something." says Donna.

"You're right." replies David. "I need to figure out how to tell Steve he's fired."

Donna turns around and looks at him. "What?"

"Icon records won't take me unless…." says David who gets cut off by Donna.

"David, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about this whole Kelly and Brenda thing. I'm sick of it. It's been going on all year. They are my two best friends, and it's tearing me up inside to see them always at each others throats." cries Donna.

"Donna, you've done all you can. Now whatever is between them is between them. We should just keep our noses out of it. Besides, I have enough on my plate as it is." replies David.

"And I really think you should talk to your old friend Scott." replies Donna, ignoring what David just said.

"Scott? What do I need to talk to Scott for?" asks an annoyed David.

"Just find out what's going on with him and Brenda. Get his perspective on it." says Donna.

"I don't think so, Donna." replies David.

"Oh come on, David. Do it for me, please." whines Donna as she gives David a puppy dog eyed look.

David rolls his eyes and looks aggravated, but gives in to Donna anyways. "Alright, fine. I'll talk to Scott." he says.

Donna smiles and kisses David on the cheek. "Oh thank you, David."

"You know I hate it when you give me that look." he replies.

Donna sees Brenda close her locker and start to walk off; she races out of the radio booth after her.

"Hey Brenda, wait up." yells Donna.

"Oh hey, Donna." replies Brenda.

"Hey, I was just wondering how you've been. You've kind of been distant from everyone as of late." says Donna as she walks down the hall with Brenda.

"I'm doing much better, Donna. So you can stop worrying about me." replies Brenda.

"Are you sure about that, Brenda?' asks Donna.

"Yes, Donna. I'm sure. Look, I know I kind of disappeared there for a while. But I'm over everything that happened and ready to move on." replies Brenda.

"That's good to hear. So does this mean that you are going to start talking to Kelly again?" asks Donna.

"Donna, please don't start with that." says Brenda. "Kelly lied to me behind my back and stole my boyfriend. I don't think talking to her is something I plan to do, oh let's see, for the rest of my life." retorts Brenda.

"Brenda, come on." cries Donna. "This has been going on all year long between you two. And it's killing me. You and Kelly are the two best friends I have, and this war that's going on between the two of you has put me right in the middle. I know she hurt you." says Donna.

"That's right. She hurt me. She hurt me really bad as a matter of fact." replies Brenda aggressively.

"Yes, Brenda. I know. But how long do you plan on carrying a grudge?" says Donna. Brenda stops in the hall and looks at Donna, not saying anything. "Just think about it, Brenda. This is making things very awkward for everyone. And I refuse to choose between the two of you." adds Donna.

"Why do you think I'm keeping to myself, Donna? I'm not going to make you or anybody else have to choose. I'll just take myself out of the equation entirely." replies Brenda.

"And that's not good either. Bren, I miss you. I miss talking to you. So does everyone. Steve, Andrea, David. We want you back." says Donna in a heartfelt manner.

"Look, I'll think about it, okay? Just give me some time, Donna. I'm still trying to sort through some things." says Brenda.

"Okay Bren. Just don't forget about me, okay?" says Donna.

"Never" replies a smiling Brenda. Her talk with Donna is making Brenda realize something. She does miss Donna and misses hanging out with everyone. She misses being able to talk to her and Andrea and Steve. Her stubbornness to be willing to talk to Kelly or Dylan is affecting everyone, not just her.

While Brenda and Donna are talking, David looks out of his radio booth and sees Scott coming down the hall. But it's not the same Scott. There's something different about him from the best friend who he's known his whole life. He's walking with an unusual swagger. He still dresses in the same country shirt and blue jeans, but his demeanour is just different. His smile does not appear to be that of nervousness, but one of confidence. As Scott makes his way down the hall, several other students greet him with a smile and a friendly hi. There were no more put downs or mean spirit remarks directed at him. It was all smiles and greetings, and several high fives from the very same people who only a year or two ago were shoving him into a pool with clothes on and making fun of him.

David puts his radio show on auto pilot and walks out toward Scott, who is at his locker. He sees him with one of the top jocks of the school. They appear to be joking around and very friendly.

"So Scott, what's the deal with you and Brenda Walsh?" asks the jock.

"I don't know. I guess we're just good friends." answers Scott back.

The jock moves in and whispers to him. "Good friends? Yeah right. I guess that's the official story, eh big guy?" says the jock who starts to laugh. Scott just stands there and looks at him for a few seconds then starts to laugh too. David decides to cut in at that moment.

"Hey Scott, you got a moment?" asks David who comes walking up to him.

Scott turns and looks at David, while continuing to laugh along with the jock. "Oh hey David, what's up?" he says.

"I need to talk to you." says David.

"Hey, I gotta hit the gym. I'll catch you later, Scott." says the jock who gives Scott a friendly pat on the shoulder as he walks off.

David watches the jock leave, wondering what to make of the whole situation. He sees that Scott has a smile and a look of confidence on his face that he's never seen before.

"So, what's up David? Hey, how's that record deal coming?" asks Scott.

"Um, it' going along great. The producer loves my music." replies David.

"Really? That's awesome. Congratulations." says Scott with a smile.

"Um thanks. I just have to figure out a way to tell Steve he's not my manager anymore." says David.

"What? Why?' asks Scott

"Never mind. Hey Scott, I have been meaning to talk to you. About Magic Mountain on Saturday" says David, who gets cut off in mid sentence.

"Oh don't worry, David. I've found somebody else to go with me." replies Scott.

"Really?" says David.

"Yeah, Brenda's going to go with me when I take Spencer there. So you don't have to worry about it. We'll have Spencer until 3, so it'll be mostly taking him on the kid rides until then. But I'm going to see if Dad will let me stay later and hit some of the bigger rides, like the Viper." replies Scott with a smile.

"And Brenda's going with you?" asks David.

"Yeah. Isn't that great? She's been really great to me lately." says a smiling and enthusiastic Scott.

"Scott, exactly how long has all this been going on between you and Brenda?" inquires David.

"Eh, I guess for a few days. I ran into her at lunch a few days ago, and we just sort of hit it off." answers Scott.

"Just like that, huh?" asks David.

"Yeah, I guess. What are you saying, David?" asks Scott.

"Nothing, man. I'm not saying anything. Just be careful." says David in a low key tone.

"Be careful? What do I have to be careful about? We're just going to Magic Mountain. Not like we're going off to fight in Desert Storm." says Scott jokingly.

"No. It's not that. I just don't want to see you get so emotionally attached to somebody who's graduating here in a few months while you still got one more year left." says David.

"Yeah, too bad I can't skip a grade like you're doing, huh?" replies Scott in a more aggressive tone.

"What's that suppose to mean?" retorts David.

"It means you just out of the blue decided you were going to take a full course load so you could graduate this year with your 'new friends' instead of sticking around one more year and being a senior with me, your best friend for life. I didn't even find out until it was too late, David. Did you ever stop to think maybe I might have liked to have graduated with my best friend? You were just going to leave me here all alone with no friends my senior year. And you didn't even tell me. And now that I finally have a friend who actually seems like she likes me, you want to come here and put a damper on my parade." says an angry Scott.

"Scott, I didn't mean it like that." replies an apologetic David.

"Forget it, David. What's done is done. You're graduating and I'm here for another year. And nothing can be done about it. So no sense worrying about it now." replies Scott.

David looks down at the ground and begins to feel bad. He didn't realize that Scott still valued his friendship so much. In that moment, he realizes what a jerk he's been to Scott over the past year. He wanted to be liked so bad by the popular kids that he completely forgot about his best friend and totally left him behind. He didn't even wish him a happy birthday on his past birthday.

"Look Scott, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, man. I should have asked you about skipping ahead a grade. I just didn't stop and think." says David who pauses and finally looks Scott in the eye. "Look, whatever is going on between you and Brenda, it's none of my business. So I'll just keep out of it. I'm real glad you made a new friend. You deserve it." says David.

David turns around and begins to walk away looking very glum, like he just lost his best friend. And in a way, he did. Everything that seemed so important to him 15 minutes ago suddenly didn't seem so important anymore. His music, his relationship with Donna, his non-stop studying so he could graduate with his friends all seemed so pointless now. He had totally turned his back on his best friend, and it would never be the same again.

As David turns to go up the stairs, he hears Scott's voice call out to him. "Hey David." yells Scott. David turns to look at him, the shame clearly in his eyes. "It's okay, man. I forgive you." says Scott.

David lets out a slight grin and then frowns again. Scott's willingness to forgive him has only succeeded in making him feel worse. David continues to walk up the stairs; he's followed quickly by Steve who rushes to catch up with him.

"Hey David, we need to talk. About that record deal…." says Steve who gets cut off.

"Not now, Steve. Alright?" says David.

"Look David, this is big. I….." says Steve who again gets on.

"Damn it, Sanders. I said not now. We'll deal with this later. I'm not in the mood." says an agitated David, raising his voice. Steve just stands and watches David as he walks slowly and sadly down the hall. He wonders what flew up his nose as he turns around and walks in the opposite direction. David knows he has to fire Steve, but was too upset at that moment to discuss it with him.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Brandon is walking out in the courtyard with a notebook and one textbook tucked underneath his arm. Dylan comes running up to him from behind.<p>

"Yo B, wait up." yells Dylan.

"Hey D, what's going on?" replies Brandon.

"Hey man, you got a few? I need to talk to you about your sister." says Dylan.

Brandon stops and turns and looks at Dylan. "I thought talks about Brenda with me were supposed to end now that you're with Kelly." says Brandon in a joking but agitated tone.

"Yeah, well I kind of need to figure something out." says Dylan.

"Let me take a wild guess. You want to know what's really going on with her and this Scott guy?" says Brandon as he grins slightly.

"In a nut shell, yeah. I mean I don't get it, man. I'm glad she's going out and having fun, but this guy is about the last guy I'd ever expect her to hook up with. I mean this is the same kid who all the jocks use to try to stick his head in the toilet." says Dylan.

"Dylan, I know, man. Believe me, I asked her about it when I got home from the pit last night." answers Brandon.

"And?" asks Dylan.

"Dylan, if it is over for good between you and her, why are you so concerned about her dating somebody else, if indeed she is in fact dating him?" asserts Brandon, who knows where this is going but does not want to get sucked into the middle of it.

"Because, it's causing problems between me and Kelly. We came out of the peach pit last night and your sister planted a big wet one right on his kisser." says Dylan.

Brandon looks up and tilts his head slightly with his mouth slightly open and the look of pondering on his face. "Woah. Wait a minute. Are you saying she kissed him?" asks Brandon.

"Well, it wasn't exactly tonsil hockey but it was full throttle on the lips." answers Dylan. "It nearly knocked me off my feet when I saw it. Next thing I know Kelly is reading me the riot act all the way to the car, and has been giving me the cold shoulder ever since."

"Wow. She didn't tell me about this." says Brandon with that look of deep thought in his eyes.

"So she did tell you something then?" asks Dylan.

"Dylan, I just got the impression that Scott was a new friend that she made and she's enjoys hanging out with him because he's not serious all the time and he's not full of himself." answers Brandon.

"And she thinks I'm full of myself?" asks Dylan.

"She didn't say those words directly." answers Brandon.

"But she implied it?"

"Look Dylan, I don't know alright. It's not like I interrogated her about her entire evening. She simply said that he's a friend and she enjoys spending time with him. That's all I got. Now I really don't want to be your private investigator on this, so if you want to know anymore then you're just going to have to go and talk to her yourself." says Brandon raising his voice and visibly getting irritated.

"Okay B, chill out. I won't bug you about this anymore. I just want what's best for your sister, alright. I care about her, and I want to make sure that she really likes this guy and this isn't some rebound thing in an attempt to get even with me." says Dylan trying to calm Brandon down.

"Dylan, you stare at her when you see her with another guy. You come around and ask me if I've talked to her about it, and then you practically twist my arm to get me to spill everything I know. This isn't just caring about her, it's a lot more than that. Just admit it. You're still in love with my sister." says Brandon assertively.

"Brandon, part of me will always love her. But I chose Kelly. The connection is just there with her and it wasn't with Brenda.

"Is that so? Well from what you just told me, it doesn't sound like you and Kelly are connecting very well at all these days." says Brandon.

Dylan takes a deep breathe and shakes his head. "I don't know, Brandon. You know I thought when I finally made the choice and chose Kelly that everything would finally clear up once the initial storm went away. But to tell you the truth, man, I'm as confused as ever." he says.

Brandon nods his head in the affirmative. "When it comes to women, it's always going to be confusing."

"Yeah." says Dylan as he stares off into the distance. "Hey I got to run. I'm having dinner with my old man and his latest fling tonight."

"Kelly coming too?" asks Brandon.

"I don't know. She's barely said two words to me since last night. Guess I better find her and iron it out." he says.

"Good luck with that." says Brandon snickering.

Dylan walks off to try to find Kelly. What Brandon said has gotten to him. If he was really over Brenda and ready to move on with Kelly, why did he inquire so much to want to know about how Brenda felt about Scott? He ponders to himself about how he really feels, but then starts to think about how he's going to talk to Kelly about coming over to have dinner with him, his dad, and Christine.

Dylan finds Kelly opening her locker and sneaks up behind her and taps her on one shoulder, and as she turns around he moves his head over to her other shoulder and kisses her on the cheek. "Guess who?" he says to her.

Kelly turns around and smiles at him, in a much happier mood than she was in earlier. "An incredibly insensitive, but yet a very sexy guy." flirts Kelly as she wraps an arm around Dylan's shoulder.

"Just an eye?" says Dylan. "Not that your eyes don't shine, but I'd kind of like to get to know the rest of you too." says Dylan in a deep sexy tone as he wraps both his arms around Kelly's waist in a seductive manner.

At that moment, Brenda walks by and sees the two of them there flirting and in each others arms and she immediately turns her head. She walks right by them without saying anything and continues down the hall way. While in an embrace with Dylan, Kelly sees Brenda walk by and can see the pain and hurt on her face. She grins slightly as if to say 'You see this? He's mine.'

Brenda continues down the hall and turns the corner. Trying to fight back the tears, she hears a voice call out to her from behind.

"Hey Brenda." shouts the voice as the running footsteps get louder and louder behind her.

She turns and sees the friendly face of Scott as he catches up with her.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you really quick about tomorrow." says Scott.

"Tomorrow?" asks Brenda

"Yeah, tomorrow being Saturday." says Scott.

Brenda has to think for a moment. Her mind is totally consumed with the image of Kelly and Dylan together that she can't focus on anything else but those two. She ponders for a moment to try to think about why Scott would want to talk to her about Saturday. Then after about five seconds, it hits her. "Oh yeah, Magic Mountain." she replies.

"Yeah, so anyways I was thinking that Spencer and I could come by your house and pick you up at 9:00. The park opens at 10:00 and that'll give us plenty of time to get there. We might have to ride a lot of the smaller rides in the beginning, cause we'll have Spencer with us and he's too small to go on the bigger rides. But I talked to my dad at lunch and he's coming to pick him up at 3:00 to take him home for the party, and he said that you and I could stay as late as we want after that, so that'll give us a chance to ride all the really big rides like the Viper. Isn't that great?" says Scott a big smile and excitement in his voice.

Brenda is looking down at her feet glum, only partially listening to what Scott is saying to her. She only got the Magic Mountain part and the times and him coming to pick her up, but the rest of it went in one ear and out the other as she still has her brain wrapped around Kelly and Dylan.

At that moment, Brenda really doesn't feel like going to Magic Mountain, and certainly not with Scott who she's only really been friends with for a few days and his little brother who from the way he describes is probably a screaming, yelling, obnoxious little twit.

Part of Brenda is telling her that she should listen to Kelly's rant from earlier and end this charade before it goes too far. After all, how far is this thing going to go? It apparently has little to no effect on Kelly and Dylan. Even after planting a kiss on Scott last night right in front of them, they're still flirting and making out in the hall way. Maybe it's time to just cut the cord right now.

"Listen Scott…" says Brenda and pauses.

But before finishing her thought, she quickly reconsiders. If she comes out and tells him the truth right now, he'll be hurt and he won't have anybody to go to Magic Mountain with him. And all that'll do would prove that Kelly was right and all but assure her total victory. She can't let that happen. And besides, maybe after a day together at the amusement park, Scott will see that Brenda is not the one for her and will pursue other girls who would be more suitable for him. In any case, a day at Magic Mountain sure beats sitting around her room again and stabbing pictures of Kelly in the eye with a fork.

Scott waits for Brenda to finish her sentence. "…would you mind making it 9:15, it kind of takes me a while to get going in the morning." she says

"Uhm, sure 9:15 it is." he replies.

Brenda thinks a little more and realizes she really doesn't want things with Scott to get out of hand. So it's best that she slow things down.

"Listen Scott, there's something I want to tell you." she says.

"Go on, I'm listening." he replies

"Last night I kind of let things get a little too far out of hand. And well, I hope that kiss didn't totally catch you by surprise." she tells him.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting it. Can I be honest with you, Brenda?" he asks her. Brenda just nods her head to indicate she's listening. "That's the first time any girl has ever kissed me before."

Brenda giggles slightly then begins to speak. "Well, I just don't want you to take it the wrong way. See, I kind of want to take things slow." She says.

"I understand. This is about Dylan and Kelly. And you're putting on an act, am I right?" says Scott.

Brenda's heart jumps up into her throat as he says that. For a brief second there is a panic in her eyes as she asks herself a million questions over the course of a millisecond. How did he find out? Did Kelly talk to him? Does Dylan know?

"You're still angry with Dylan and your best friend, am I right? And you're trying to put on an act to show them that you aren't going to let them get to you, but inside you still feel hurt and betrayed. Is that is?"

Brenda listens to what Scott just said and exhales, realizing she's off the hook for the moment. As she gathers her composure, she looks at Scott and smiles and nods. "Yeah, it's something like that. It's complicated." she tells him.

"Listen Brenda, it's none of my business really. But I know how you feel." says Scott.

"You do?" she asks.

"Of course I do. See when David stopped being friends with me so that he could get on the in with you and your friends, it hurt me really bad, for a long time. And there was a time when I actually resented you and your friends for it as well, but David was where all my hatred was focused. I hated him for abandoning me cause I wasn't cool like you guys. I tried to ignore it, but no matter what I tried I couldn't stop hating him." says Scott. "You're probably going to think I'm insane here, but I even use to have fantasies about pinning him down and shaving his head so you all wouldn't like him anymore." says a laughing Scott.

Brenda bursts out laughing as Scott has once again struck a funny bone in her. A good part of Brenda's laughter and smile comes from the familiarity with which she can relate to Scott's story. Every word he said, she could understand and completely empathize. But Scott had a way of taking a horrible situation, and still being able to find humor in it.

"But eventually I realized that I was just being stupid. All I was doing was making myself a bitter person. And if people didn't like me before, they sure weren't going to like me after words. So I just let it go and moved on. It was hard for a while, and it really bothered me when David chose to skip ahead a grade and graduate with you guys rather than staying and being a senior with me. But nothing I could do about it, so I let it go." explains Scott.

"You could have always taken the extra course work and graduated early too." says Brenda.

"You're right, I could have. But I'm not going to let one person and my anger towards that person dictate how I run my life. And believe it or not, David actually came to me today and apologized about it." says Scott.

"He did? And what did you say?" asks Brenda.

"I told him how I felt about it. But I also told him that I forgave him. And you want to know what the funny thing is, he actually felt worse after I told him I forgave him." says Scott.

Brenda looks at Scott smiling; amazingly he's made her feel better and has given her an idea as well. "Thanks Scott, I feel a lot better now." she says.

"I'm glad. And don't worry. I can take things as slow or as fast as you need to. After all you have a lot of history with Dylan, and a lot of feelings to sort through. Not like you can just forget about it over night." he says.

"So 9:15 tomorrow morning?" asks Scott.

Brenda looks and smiles. "I'll be waiting. You know where I live?" she replies.

"Yeah, I was there once a couple years ago when you and Brandon threw that party that got out of hand while your parents were away for the weekend." says Scott.

"You were there?" asks a surprised Brenda.

"Sure I was. Is that so surprising? About three quarters of the school was there from what I remember." says a joking Scott.

Brenda laughs again and turns and walks down the hall way. She is actually amazed that she feels better. It's nice to have somebody who can relate to her. Ultimately when you get past his geekyness, Scott can be very mature. What he told her struck her like a bell. David ultimately realized the way he mistreated Scott, and when he did, he felt bad about it. Scott didn't have to do anything more than just point it out to David about how he hurt him to make him see the error of his ways. So perhaps Brenda is going about this all wrong. Maybe she shouldn't have to scheme and try to make Dylan jealous. All she has to do is show him the error of his ways, and if it's meant to be, he'll come back to her. Like Dylan's mom said, she just needs to be herself and help guide him to the right path.

In the mean time, she was going to show them that she wasn't going to let them fun her life anymore. She heads out into the parking lot where she spots Dylan and Kelly waking to Dylan's Porsche hand in hand. They reach the car and Kelly wraps her arms around Dylan's waist.

"So are we still having dinner with your dad and Christine tonight?" asks Kelly.

"We are, if you're not still mad at me about last night." says Dylan.

"I'm not, anymore. Just keep your eyes on me, and everything will be just fine." says Kelly in her high pitch cutesy voice as she leans in and begins kissing Dylan.

Brenda comes walking up to them, and as they break from the kiss, Dylan spots Brenda and they make eye contact.

"Hi." blurts out Brenda in their direction and continues walking.

Dylan releases from Kelly's grip. "Woah Bren, wait. Does this mean you're talking to us again?" shouts Dylan.

Brenda stops in her tracks and turns around and eyes both of them. Dylan looks on anxiously while Kelly watches.

"Yeah. It does." says Brenda. There is a moment of awkward silence as Dylan and Kelly just look at her waiting to hear what she has to say next. "Look, you two hurt me really bad. And this whole past week all I could think about was how bad I hated you both. But I'm over that. See a friend taught me that making myself bitter and isn't going to do anything but hurt me in the long run." says Brenda.

"Sounds like you got a wise friend, Bren." says Dylan.

"You're right. I do. See Dylan I had a great relationship with you, and a great friendship with you, Kelly. But you guys apparently felt that your summer fling was more important than either of those things. That's a choice the two of you made." says Brenda.

Dylan looks down at the ground while Kelly just stares dead on at Brenda without saying a word.

"What's done is done. You all made your decision, and that's something you'll have to live with. But I can live with the choices I've made, because the only choice I've made in all of this is not to let what you two did run my life." says Brenda before another long pause. "And honestly, I'm totally cool with it."

Brenda turns back around and continues walking. Dylan starts after her but Kelly holds up a hand. "Dylan, just let her go." she says.

"But what was she…?" begins Dylan who gets interrupted by Kelly.

"Dylan, I don't care. Let's just go before we're late for dinner with your dad." says an assertive Kelly.

The look of frustration on Dylan's face is evident. In his heart he wants to run after Brenda and tell her that he's sorry for hurting her. But he knows that if he did that, it would only lead to another verbal onslaught from Kelly. He starts to wonder. If the situation was reverse and he was with Brenda and Kelly had come up and said that, would Brenda have said 'Just let her go.'? He ponders this for a second and then turns around and looks at Kelly who has gotten into the passenger seat and is visibly irritated.

For Kelly, she's not sure what Brenda is up to. She wonders if this is some kind of a response that Brenda had from the argument in the bathroom earlier. Or is it another step in a grand scheme. Or is Brenda really serious and is ready to move on? Either way it's left Kelly with an uneasiness about her. She finally officially has Dylan, yet she feels like she's not in control of the situation at all. And for Kelly Taylor, there is nothing worse than not being in control.

* * *

><p>That night, Brenda is sitting up in her room looking wearing a night shirt and white socks. Brandon comes in without knocking and slams the door.<p>

"Brandon you can't just come barging in here without knocking, what if I had been changing?" scolds Brenda.

"Sorry Bren, but there's something you need to clear the air on for me." says Brandon with his eyes a little wider than usual as his voice tone is clearly argumentative.

"Let me guess, Kelly came to you and spouted off her little theory." replies Brenda.

"Nope. I didn't talk to Kelly at all today." says Brandon. "I want to know what is going on with you and Scott, and don't tell me that you're just friends."

"Well what do you want me to say? That we're lovers? Cause that would be lying." argues Brenda.

"So is telling me that you are just friends with a guy, and then you go out and plant a smooch on him in front of the Peach Pit." retorts Bandon

"Dylan came to you, didn't he?" asks Brenda.

"So it's true." says Brandon under his breath.

"Look Brandon, just stay out of it."

Brandon walks over to Brenda's bed and sits down on the foot of it. "I'd like to, Bren. In fact there's nothing I'd rather do than stay out of it. But that's kind of hard for me to do when Dylan comes up and wants to play 20 questions."

"So, he was curious?" asks Brenda with a grin on her face.

Brandon sighs and rolls his eyes. "Can I tell you what I think is going on? And this is just my wild hunch so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong here." says Brandon. Brenda looks at him with her arms folded and a slight grin. "I think you're pretending to like Scott in hopes that it makes Dylan jealous and he comes running back to you. The way you started cuddling up to him last night the second that Dylan and Kelly walked through the door kind of gave it away."

Brenda takes in a deep breathe and looks down for a moment. "Look Brandon, that's not…." she says and gets interrupted.

"Just answer the question, Brenda, yes or no? Is that or is that not what you were doing?" repeats Brandon.

"Yes Brandon, it was." she says as he just looks at her and doesn't say anything. "But not anymore." she replies.

"So you had another one of your change of hearts?" asks Brandon.

"Yes, I mean No. I mean…." replies a frustrated Brenda not being able to find the right words to say.

"Look Brenda, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to go run to Dylan and squabble to him everything you're telling me. I just want to know the whole story and I'd like to know what I'm supposed to tell Dylan when he comes and asks me these things." says Brandon calmly. "Now tell me, what is going on with you and Scott Scanlon? Do you like him?"

"Yes I do." She replies. Brandon looks at her with surprise. "As a friend." She continues.

"But nothing more?' he asks.

"Correct. I think Scott is an awesome guy. He's open and honest, and he's got a terrific sense of humor. And despite his reputation, he's actually very mature for a guy his age. He told me some things today that really made me re-evaluate how I'm handling this whole Kelly/Dylan thing. And honestly talking to him about it made me feel a lot better." says Brenda.

"But….." implies Brandon.

"But as far as liking him and wanting a romantic relationship with him, it's just not going to happen. Part of me wishes it would, because he's got so many qualities about him that I wish Dylan had. But the physical attraction is just not there, and it never will be I'm afraid." says Brenda.

"So you were using him to try to make Dylan jealous?" asks Brandon.

"You're right. I was. I was so mad at Dylan and Kelly, that I was willing to resort to any tactic to try to get back at them. But I've realized now that I was going about it all wrong. I can't force or trick Dylan to come back to me. It won't work, and even if it did it wouldn't be honest. And most of all, I don't want to hurt Scott, he's too good a guy for me to do that to." she tells him.

"Well Brenda, that's all well and good, but the fact remains that you've hugged and kissed the guy and held his hand." says Brandon. "Chances are, given his social history, the guy has probably already fallen head over heels for you."

"Not only that, but he admitted to me today that I was his first kiss." She says.

"Oh well that's just wonderful, Bren." says Brandon throwing his arms up in the air. "And just how are you planning on breaking the news to this guy that you don't want a relationship with him?" he asks.

"Well I told him today that I want to take things slow." says Brenda

"Bren, there is a major difference between taking things slow and not taking them at all. When you tell a guy you want to take things slow, you are implying to him that there's still hope of something happening in the future. Believe me, I'm a guy, I know." says Brandon aggressively.

"I KNOW, BRANDON." shouts Brenda as she grabs her head with her hands like she has a stress headache. "God, I already feel bad enough about this please don't go and make it worse.

Brandon stands up and walks around the room for a second and then begins to speak to Brenda softly to try to calm her down. "Look Brenda, I'm on your side on this. Now however you want to handle this, I'll support it. All I want to know is what am I suppose to tell Dylan or anybody else for that matter when they come up to me and ask me what's going on with you and Scott."

"Just tell them that whenever you come to talk to me about it, I tell you that it's none of your business." says Brenda.

"Alright. If that's what you want me to do, that's what I'll do." Says Brandon as he begins to leave.

"Don't worry, Brandon. I'm going to Magic Mountain with him and his kid brother tomorrow. And hopefully by the end of the day, he'll see that I'm not the right girl for him." says Brenda.

"Wait, you're going to Magic Mountain with Scott tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yeah, he's coming over here to pick me up in the morning. Why? Is there a problem with that?" she asks him.

Brandon pauses for a second and then gets a devilish grin on his face as he looks at Brenda.

"No. I have no problem with that. You've told me everything Brenda, and I'm totally cool with it. But see, Scott's coming here to pick you up in the morning. That means you're going to have to introduce him to Mom and Dad." he smiles. "And you know they're going to want to know everything. Goodnight, sis." Brandon leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Brenda sits up in her bed for a second, and then lies back down and grabs Mr. Pony and hugs him, wondering how she's going to get by this one.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. A day at Magic Mountain

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Please keep it up, as your comments encourage me to write and get the next chapter up quickly. This particular chapter is mainly all Brenda & Scott, and their day at the amusement park. Have no fear, things are going to get a lot more dramatic and a lot more interesting really soon. But this chapter is really needed for story development, so bare with me for now. **

**Also, as you know this story is taking place in the second half of season 3. A lot of what has happened and what is going to happen does revolve around events that actually did take place on the show at that time. But everything's not going to be exact. I bought the season 3 DVD a few weeks ago, and I have been going back and watching the episodes that took place at the time of this story. I'm trying to get everything as close as I can to it, but I will admit that every last little details isn't going to be exact. It kind of has to be that way. **

**Anyways, sit back and enjoy. This story has only just begun and there's a whole lot of drama to go before it reaches it's conclusion.**

* * *

><p>It is a clear, crisp and beautiful Saturday Morning at Casa Walsh. Brenda is up, having already showered and put on her clothes. For irony, she decided to wear the same leather blouse, jacket, and jeans that she was wearing that fateful afternoon just a few weeks ago. For it was on that afternoon that her entire world was crushed, and her hopes and dreams of a future with Dylan was replaced with anger, sadness and uncontrollable depression. Brenda would never forget the way she felt when she opened the door and saw Kelly and Dylan standing there. She knew even before they said anything that it would not be good for her. But she never would have guessed their ugly secret that they revealed to her on that day. When Dylan uttered those horrible words "Look, I told you I was with a girl, right? Kelly was the girl." her heart crumbled into a million pieces, and she never felt as much hatred towards two people as she did toward Kelly and Dylan at that moment.<p>

On this day however, Brenda knew very well that it might be her who would have to do the heart breaking. She knew she had three options. She could say nothing, and continue to string Scott along, allowing the potential for him to have false hope only so that his heart would one day be shattered much the same way hers was. Or she could tell him the truth and kill it now before it got anymore out of control. But if she did tell him today, how could she possibly tell him at Magic Mountain, a place meant for happy and fun times? Or there was a third option that would require fate and luck to be on her side. Maybe, just maybe, after spending a day with him, she'd learn that she could grow to have feelings for him. That scenario however, seemed very unlikely.

As Brenda slowly walks down stairs, she can over hear Jim and Cindy talking in the kitchen. When she hears Dylan's name mentioned, it causes her to stop half way down the stairs and listen in on the conversation as best she can. She slowly creeps downstairs trying not to be heard. As she gets a little closer to the door, she makes out that they are discussing Dylan's trust fund. When she hears her father say that he's decided to dissolve Dylan's trust and give him his money, it truly hits her that an era is ending. Only a year ago, he was practically a member of the family with nobody else but the Walshes to look after him. Now not only was Dylan no longer with Brenda, but her father would no longer be looking out for his best financial interests anymore. This would mean the only tie left to Dylan would be that he was still Brandon's friend. But Dylan was about to become a multi-millionaire while Brandon was blowing all of his money on sports bets, so in Brenda's mind it wouldn't be too much longer before Dylan McKay was a complete stranger to her and her family. He had a new girlfriend in Kelly, and with Jack McKay back in the picture, he had no further need for a father figure in Jim.

As Brenda listens in closer, she gets startled by a voice that comes sneaking up behind her. "So did you tell them yet?" says the male voice who turns out to be her brother.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, you almost gave me a heart attack." whispers Brenda. "And don't you dare blurt it out to them either. I'm just going to mention it casually, and with any luck it will just fly right their heads." she adds.

"I hate to burst your bubble, sis, but this is Mom and Dad we're talking about. Nothing flies over their heads." says Brandon. "Besides, I just plan to sit back and enjoying you dance around this."

"I knew you were the evil twin" she tells him jokingly, but with a tone of annoyance.

Brenda gives her brother a playful smack on the shoulder as the two of them enter the kitchen. Jim and Cindy turn around and flash a friendly smile, trying to hide the fact that they were just having a serious discussion about Dylan's money, unbeknownst that Brenda heard part of it.

"Good Morning, you two" says Cindy as she smiles. "How about some breakfast?" she asks.

Brandon and Brenda both nod and sit down at the table. Jim joins them as Cindy begins to crack a few eggs in a pan.

"So what do you two have planned for this beautiful Saturday?" asks Jim.

"I'm probably going to head over to Steve's later and watch the Lakers game." says Brandon. "Between detention and David firing him as his manager, Steve's been having a bit of a rough time. So I thought maybe I'd try to cheer him up." says Brandon. Of course the real reason Brandon wanted to watch the Lakers game was that he had a couple of C-notes invested in it.

"Sounds like fun. What about you, Brenda?" asks Jim.

Before Brenda can get a word out, she is interrupted by Cindy. "Oh Brenda, I thought maybe we could head to the mall later and pick out some work out clothes. There's a free women's self defence class they're offering over at the community college and I'd really like for you to take it with me. Living in L.A., you can never be too careful when you're out walking" suggests Cindy who had been searching for a way to get Brenda out from moping in her room for weeks.

"Thanks Mom. But I kind of already have plans for the day." says a nonchalant Brenda.

"Oh, well some other time then." says Cindy as she empties out a pan of scrambled eggs onto Brandon's, Brenda's, and Jim's plates.

"So what do you have going on today Brenda?" repeats Jim, who is curious to see if she really does have plans or was just making an excuse.

"Oh, I'm just hanging out with a new friend. That's all." says Brenda who slowly begins to pick at her eggs with her fork while twisting her hair with her finger.

With a big smile on his face, Brandon is unable to control himself and blurts it out. "Brenda's got a date, dad."

Jim and Cindy both stop what they are doing and look up at Brenda, almost simultaneously, with a complete look of surprise on their faces.

"Brenda, I didn't know you had started dating again. That's great. And here I thought you were going to lock yourself in your room for the rest of your life." says a happy, but surprised Cindy.

"It's not a date, mom. He's just a friend from school." says Brenda trying to play the whole thing off as she shoots an 'I'm going to kill you' over to Brandon. A certain wicked side to Brandon has always enjoyed seeing his parents fuss over Brenda, mainly because while they are doing that, they keep out of his business.

"So, who is the lucky guy? Anybody we know?" asks Jim with curiosity.

"No dad, it's nobody you know. His name is Scott and he's a year behind Brandon and I at school." says Brenda.

"So what's he like?" asks Cindy.

"Well, he's nothing like Dylan if that's what you're asking." says a smiling Brandon, enjoying the moment as Brenda shoots him another look.

"Well, he's kind of quiet and shy. He's not like most people our age, but he's got a really great sense of humor and he's a lot of fun to be around." says Brenda.

"So where are you and he going today?" asks a curious Jim.

"Oh no where special." answers Brenda trying to play it off. But unfortunately for her, Brandon can't resist adding more fuel to the fire.

"Oh come now, Bren. I wouldn't call Magic Mountain no where special." He says grinning.

"Magic Mountain?" says Jim and Cindy simultaneously.

"Brandon, will you shut up?" says an annoyed Brenda to her brother.

"You are going up to Magic Mountain today with a guy you just started seeing? And when were you planning on telling us?" asks Jim, obviously disturbed as he starts to get flashbacks of all the times Brenda was sketchy on the details with her dates with Dylan..

"Look dad, he's taking his little brother there for his birthday and he had an extra ticket and invited me along, it's really no big deal, ALRIGHT?" says Brenda who is clearly getting fed up with her parents meddling, and Brandon's deliberate attempts at making it worse.

At that moment, the door bell rings. Brenda tilts her head as Jim and Cindy look at her and wonder why they've never heard anything about this Scott guy until now.

"Ark, speak of the devil, that must be your dear friend Scott now. Don't trouble yourselves, I'll get the door." says a glimmering Brandon who is eagerly anticipating the awkwardness of Jim and Cindy meeting Scott for the first time.

Brandon goes out to the front door and opens it. Brandon sees Scott standing there wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and a denim jacket. Standing beside him is his kid brother, Spencer.

"Scott, good to see you again, my friend." greets Brandon who gives him a low five as he enters the house. Spencer follows him in. "Brenda will be right with you, she's just finishing her breakfast." he says in a chipper mood.

"Hey Brandon, it's good to see you again too." says Scott.

Brenda walks out followed by her parents. "Hi Scott." she says.

"Hi Brenda, you're looking really nice today." says Scott in a shy and hesitant manner. "Here, I hope you don't mind, I got these for you." he adds.

Scott reaches out with his left hand and holds out a very lovely bouquet of flowers. She takes them and holds them to her nose to smell their scent. They smell so good. As Brenda smells them she finds a little note hidden in the flowers. She reads it. It reads "Brenda, always remember that no matter how the world treats you, you are a very special person, signed Scott." Brenda grabs the card and sticks it in her pocket before anybody else sees it. She looks at Scott and smiles thinking that he's such a sweet guy. But a big part of her wishes Scott hadn't brought flowers, because it's not making her decision any easier. On the other hand, she's deeply touched by his heartfelt sincerity. It's so nice for a guy to bring her flowers just because he likes her and cares about her, and not have any ulterior motives. She tries to remember the rare times when Dylan would bring flowers, and when it did happen it was usually because he was hoping for a make out session or more.

"Scott, they're lovely, you shouldn't have." says Brenda. "Thank you."

"Hey, it was my pleasure." says Scott with his typical shy grin.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Scott Scanlon." says Brenda to her parents

Cindy walks up and shakes Scott's hand, impressed with what a polite and well mannered young man he is. "Hello Scott. It's nice to meet you. Those flowers are just lovely. Here Brenda, I'll find a vase, and put those in some water for you." she says as Brenda hands her the bouquet.

"Hello, Scott. I'm Brenda's dad. She's told us a lot about you." says Jim as he shakes Scott's hand firmly, obviously lying about telling a lot about him.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Walsh." says Scott, obviously a little nervous about meeting Brenda's father. Jim is immediately taken in by his polite mannerisms and genuine wholesomeness. Having dealt with the rebellious and often outspoken Dylan McKay for so long, Scott's quiet and respectful manners are like a breath of fresh air to him.

"Mrs. Walsh, I hope you don't mind, but my mom baked some cookies last night and she wanted you to have some, as thanks for you guys letting Brenda come with us today." says Scott who hands her a plate of cookies wrapped in plastic wrap.

"Why thank you, Scott. That's awfully nice of your mom, be sure to thank her for me. But it's really not necessary. We're just glad to see Brenda getting out and doing stuff again." says Cindy as she takes the cookies.

"Yeah, it's been kind of a rough few weeks for our daughter, and just seeing her go out and have fun again is reward enough for us." says Jim.

"Scott, can we go now?" says an antsy Spencer who is tugging at his arm.

"Oh Mr. Walsh, Mrs. Walsh, Brenda, this is my little brother Spencer. It's his birthday today, which is why we're going to Magic Mountain" says Scott.

"Oh Happy Birthday, Spencer." says a smiling Cindy.

"Hey how old are you now, big man?" asks Jim.

"Scott come on, we're going to be late." whines Spencer.

"Spencer, be polite to Mr. Walsh when he asks you a question." scolds Scott. Jim and Cindy just grin and indicate to Scott that it's okay.

"What time do you have to be home, Brenda?" asks Scott. "I promise that I won't keep Brenda out past her curfew, Mr. Walsh." says Scott to Jim. Jim is totally blown away by the fact that Scott said the word curfew before he did, especially when comparing him to Dylan and all the times he'd have Brenda out till the early hours of the morning.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. You guys just have a good time." says Jim with an awkward smile. Brenda's a bit surprised by her father allowing Scott free rein to keep her out as long as she wants. She thinks back of how many arguments she had with him over staying out too late with Dylan. In fact, now that she thinks about it, it was the whole curfew thing that started the problem a year ago that wound up snow balling out of control. If she hadn't stayed out passed her curfew, Jim would have allowed her to go to Baja with Dylan, and that wouldn't have let to the sneaking around and massive blow ups that led to Brenda going to Paris with Donna. But no matter, that's all ancient history now.

"Scott, tell your girlfriend to hurry up. We're going to miss all the good rides." says a whining and increasingly irritable Spencer. Jim and Cindy look at each other as Brenda looks slightly embarrassed about the 'girlfriend' remark. Brandon just looks on laughing.

"Spencer, why don't you go and wait in the car for us." says Scott.

Spencer leaves and Scott looks at Brenda and her parents with a look of bright red blushing embarrassment on his face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walsh, I'm sorry about my brother's manners." he says.

"Scott, it's okay. We understand. It's his birthday, and he's anxious to get to Magic Mountain. We know all about it. We did raise twins after all." says Cindy with a smile on her face as she glances over at Brandon and Brenda.

"Hey, what's the matter with twins?" says Brandon and Brenda simultaneously as they always do whenever a derogatory comment is made about twins. Scott just looks on laughing.

"Well, you two better get going, before Spencer runs out of patience." jokes Cindy. "Have a good time." adds Jim

Brenda and Scott walk out. Brenda turns around and says goodbye to her parents and then shoots Brandon one more nasty look of 'I'm going to get you' before leaving. Jim closes the door behind them as he and Cindy look at each other.

"What a nice young man he is." says Cindy.

"Brandon, is Scott one of Dylan's friends?" asks Jim.

"Dad, you must be joking. What you just met is the anti-Dylan, if ever there was one." answers Brandon.

* * *

><p>As Brenda and Scott hand over their tickets and enter the amusement park known as Magic Mountain, different thoughts run through their heads. For Scott, all he could think about was how to make sure Brenda had as much fun as possible. Magic Mountain had been a special place for Scott for many years, with many happy memories of coming there with his family and David when they were younger. But to be there on that beautiful Saturday with a girl that he has liked for two years was like a dream come true for him. A month ago, this would have been unheard of. But now, with Brenda there, all Scott wanted was for her to have a good time so she'd want to continue to see him.<p>

For Brenda, the feeling inside wasn't nearly as gleeful. A combination of sadness, hurt, frustration, and fear was making her an emotional wreck on the inside, though she put up a happy exterior. Here she was, stuck spending a day at an amusement park with somebody she barely knew. Sure, she liked Scott as a friend, but her thoughts and emotions lay elsewhere. Brenda was convinced that while she was stuck at Magic Mountain with the not so cool Scott and his obnoxious little brother, Kelly and Dylan were probably lying in bed nice and cozy on Jack McKay's new boat that she had only heard about. It was a thought that she tried to put out of her head and focus on the task at hand, fixing this whole mess she had started when she decided to pretend to like Scott to make Dylan jealous. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, or even how she was going to do it. Brenda was more confused and lost than ever, but she figured while she was there, she might as well make the most of it.

"Hey Spencer, don't get too far out ahead of us, bud." yells Scott to his younger brother.

"Well hurry up then. I want to go on the Viper." he shouts back.

"Scott, I don't think he's going to be tall enough to go on the Viper." whispers Brenda.

"It's going to be close; he was 3 inches short last year. Bnd if he's not, I'll think of something. Trust me." whispers Scott back.

As they walk through the entrance of the park, Brenda spots a guy in a Bugs Bunny costume. "Oh my god, Scott, look its Bugs Bunny." she says.

"Yeah, he's here every year, at the same spot." says Scott. "Hey, you want to get our picture taken with him?" asks an enthusiastic Scott.

"But we didn't bring a camera" says Brenda.

"Yeah, but they got a guy here who will take our picture. And then at the end of the day, we can pick them up." says Scott. "Come on. I'll even buy you a copy. So years from now you'll be cleaning out your attic and you'll find it and say 'Hey, thats me and that dork who I went to Magic Mountain with.'" jokes Scott.

Brenda laughs at Scott's joke. "Sure, why not." she says with a smile.

"Hey Spencer, hold up, we're going to get our picture taken." yells Scott.

"Not a stupid picture, Scott. I want to go on the Viper." whines Spencer.

"Keep your shirt on, Spencer. We'll get there. But we're going to get our picture taken with Bugs first."

"But I don't want my picture taken with Bugs Bunny. It's stupid." he replies.

"So, you don't have to, then. Just wait there while Brenda and I get our picture taken." replies Scott.

Brenda and Scott get in on either side of the guy in the Bugs Bunny costume. Scott makes a joke about doing the rabbit ears sign behind Bugs which causes a laugh from Brenda as she is enjoying his delightful sense of humor. Spencer just stands there impatiently as the photographer hands them a slip of paper that they can use to pick up the pictures. As they walk over to Spencer, he just stands their looking impatient.

"Can we go to the Viper, now?" he says.

"We're coming, Spencer. Just be patient." replies Scott

As they begin to walk Spencer blurts out an awkward question for a 9 year old. "Have you made out with my brother?" he asks Brenda.

"SPENCER!" says Scott in an angry and stern voice. Brenda stands there and lets out a slight giggle of embarrassment.

Brenda gathers herself for a moment and whispers to Scott. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle it." she says.

Brenda crouches down so she can talk to Spencer eye to eye. "What do you think?" she asks him.

"Well you are his girlfriend aren't you?" he asks.

"I'm a girl and I'm his friend, so yes." she replies.

"Well then surely you two must make out, right?" he says.

"You know, Spencer, you should know that I'm not well. I have a rare disease." says Brenda.

"A disease?" Spencer asks. Scott stands there looking puzzled at where she is going with this.

"Mhm. It's called the tickleapest disease." she says.

"Tickleapest?" asks Spencer. "What's that?"

"It means that whenever there's a little pest around who starts getting nosey and asking too many questions, I all of a sudden can't control my actions anymore. And I just go crazy, and I start tickling that pest, and I keep on tickling and tickling and tickling and can't stop myself. Once, I tickled one poor little boy so much that he died laughing." she says to him.

"You're lying. There's no such thing as a tickleapest disease." he says.

"Care to find out?" asks Brenda as she starts wiggling his fingers and moving her hand toward Spencer's chest. Spencer's eyes get wide with a childish look of fear in his eyes. Scott smiles as he can tell by the look in Spencer's eyes that he's learned his lesson. Spencer finally turns around and runs off. Brenda stands up smiling.

"Spencer, are you going to ask anymore questions like what you just asked?' says Scott.

"No." says Spencer in a soft, high pitched tone.

"Good. Now what do you say to Brenda?" says Scott.

"I'm sorry." he says while looking at the ground. Brenda stands up and just smiles at him and laughs it off. As they begin walking again, Scott turns to her and whispers. "The tickleapest disease?" he asks.

"It was an old trick I learned back when I use to baby sit. In the 8th grade I babysat enough nosey kids that I had to come up with something. Nine times out of ten it always worked." she tells Scott with a grin.

"And what about that one time out of the ten when it didn't?" asks Scott.

"Well, then I'd just bring out evil Brenda, where I would threaten to do a bodily experiment for every nosey question asked. And then if that didn't work I'd just tell them I was taking their video games away and that never failed." she says laughing.

"You took their video games, away? Brenda, you're an evil monster." jokes Scott. "Don't you know that to a little boy, video games are the most sacred of all things?" he adds with a smile.

"You're forgetting, I grew up with a twin brother. Believe me, I know all about what's important to boys." she says.

Brenda and Scott look at each other and smile. Scott is really impressed with the way that Brenda handled that awkward moment with Spencer's question. Brenda is finding that she actually is having more fun than what she originally thought she was going to have.

* * *

><p>As Brenda, Scott, and Spencer get in the line for the Viper, they come across a sign that says "You must be this tall to ride." Scott has his brother stand in front of the sign. He measures and discovers that Spencer is a half an inch shorter than the requirements.<p>

"Darn it." shouts Spencer.

"Sorry Spencer." says Brenda.

"This sucks, I have to wait a whole another year to ride the Viper." complains Spencer.

Scott looks ahead and sees the park attendant, a young nerdy looking male just a few years younger than him, at the front of the line with the height stick. He ponders for a second, then raises his eyebrow as a smile gleams across his face. "Maybe not" he says.

Brenda looks over at him, curious about the look on his face. "Why do you look like a cartoon villain who suddenly just got an idea for some sort of wicked scheme?" she says giggling.

"You're not very far off. Listen, I think I have an idea." Scott begins whispering in Brenda's ear as Spencer looks at them wondering what they are saying.

"Oh my God, that's so sneaky and twisted." Brenda says reacting to what Scott is whisper to her. "Sounds like fun. I'll do it." she adds.

As they get up to geeky looking ride attendant, he holds Spencer up and measures him against the stick.

"Sorry, I can't let you on." he says.

"Oh come on, it's only a half an inch." cries Brenda.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it. I'd lose my job and the park could get into a lot of trouble." says the ride attendant.

Scott just looks at him and shakes his head, then turns to Brenda. "Okay, pay up." he says to her

Brenda reaches in her purse and hands Scott a twenty dollar bill. The attendant looks confused. "What do you mean pay up?"

"Oh nothing. See my friend here thinks you're kind of cute. And she told me that she thought you'd be cool enough to let us take my kid brother on this ride. I didn't think you would, so we made a bet. And it looks like I won." he said.

"You did?" asks the ride attendant.

"Yeah, it's too bad too, because I just broke up with my boyfriend. See he was kind of this rebellious type, and I like men who live on the edge." says Brenda as she stares seductively into the attendant's eyes. "You know, there's just something about a guy who's willing to bend the rules that I like, I might even be willing to ask a guy like that out on a date right on the spot." she says.

"Oh well, too bad for us. Come on Spencer let's go." says Scott as the trio turns around and makes like they are heading the other way.

"Wait." cries out the attendant. "I'll let you go, but just this one time." he says.

Scott hands Brenda the 20 dollar bill back. "Here Brenda, I guess we're even."

"Guess so." she says smiling at the attendant as she walks on by him toward the ride. The attendant waits there drooling and hoping she'll ask for his phone number, but she just walks on by grinning and laughing.

As they make it past the attendant and down the line toward the ride Brenda looks at Scott and smiles. "Oh my god, I can't believe it actually worked. How'd you know he'd fall for that?" she asks.

"Hey, it takes a geek to know a geek. I just asked myself if I had his job, what you have to do to make me allow you on the ride, and that was the first thing I thought of." says Scott as he smiles at Brenda warmly and with confidence.

"Spencer, enjoy this ride. We're only going to do it one time. I don't think we can afford to push our luck a second time. Brenda might really have to ask him on a date then." he says to his brother as he turns around and winks playfully at Brenda.

Brenda is now really enjoying herself. Everything is so fun and carefree with Scott. With Dylan there was always that tension and an element of recklessness about him. But with Scott, she finds she is able to just let her hair down and act like a kid herself. Scott knows how to have fun, just in a more civilized manner than Dylan.

As the trio gets off the viper, Scott and Brenda are screaming and yelling about how great it was. Brenda's brown hair is all over the place as the loops and speed of the viper was exhilarating to her entire body. Scott also felt the rush too. But it proved to be too much for his nine year old brother. After making his way down the exit ramp, Spencer falls to his knees from dizziness.

"What's the matter, Spencer? Was that ride too much for you?" says Scott as he leads Spencer over to a waste basket. "If you're going to throw up, do it in there." he says.

Brenda just looks on laughing and enjoying herself. She loves the interplay between Scott and his brother and realizes that he's really good with him. For Brenda, she only grew up with one twin brother. But Scott is the oldest of six kids, so it couldn't have been easy for him. And for him to be willing to spend an entire Saturday to take his little brother to Magic Mountain really shows how big of a heart he has.

* * *

><p>It is almost 3 o'clock. Scott and Brenda have taken an exhausted and partially sunburnt Spencer to the front of the park to meet Scott's father.<p>

"Spencer, you sure you don't want to ride the Viper again before you go?" jokes Scott.

"No." cries out Spencer. Brenda laughs at his reaction.

"No? When we got here, all you wanted to do was get on it. Now you won't get near the thing." says Scott as he smiles.

"It's just….." says Spencer who is too tired to keep his train of thought on finishing the sentence.

"Too much huh?" says Brenda.

"Maybe there's a reason they have that height restriction, huh?" says Scott.

"Yeah, I guess." replies Spencer.

"Don't worry, I had the same reaction the first time I went on it." Scott says to Brenda. "But next year, you couldn't keep David and I off of it when we came back. Just remember your promise. You're not going to tell dad, are you?" he asks to Spencer.

Scott spots his father standing by the front gate. The three of them go over to meet him.

"Hey dad." yells Spencer as he goes running over to his father.

"Hey, there's the birthday man." says Mr. Scanlon to Spencer. "Hi son." he says to Scott.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Brenda Walsh." Scott says. Mr. Scanlon smiles and shakes Brenda's hand.

"Oh, Brenda? Scott has talked so much about you. It's great to finally get to meet you." he says.

"Like wise. Thank you for letting me come along, I'm having a great time."

"Glad you enjoy it." Mr. Scanlon replies.

"Dad, Dad, Scott tricked the ride attendant into letting me ride on the Viper." squeals Spencer.

Mr. Scanlon looks up at Scott. Scott grins goofily and looks down at Spencer. "Traitor." he jokingly calls his little brother. Brenda looks on and laughs with Scott's father.

"So you ready to go home and have cake and ice cream and presents?" says Mr. Scanlon to Spencer, who nods in agreement.

"Dad, Brenda and I are going to stay late if that's alright." says Scott.

"No problem, son. You two enjoy yourselves. It was very nice to meet you, Brenda." he says as he exits the park with Spencer leaving Scott and Brenda to themselves.

* * *

><p>With the responsibility of looking after Spencer now gone, Brenda and Scott were free to roam the park and ride whatever they wanted with no worries of height restrictions. "So what do you want to ride, Brenda? You pick?"<p>

Brenda's head is tilted back and her eyes are fixated up in the air. She points straight out in front of her. "I want to go on that." she says. Brenda's finger is pointing at the super tall bungee swing.

"You're absolutely crazy. No way am I getting on that thing." says a wide eyed Scott.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." says Brenda.

"Fun? Suicide is more like it." he replies.

"Oh come on, you said I could pick, didn't you" says a smiling Brenda looking back at Scott who reluctantly nods. "Then come on." Brenda grabs Scott's hand and starts pulling him toward the bungee swing. Brenda doesn't think anything of it, but Scott savours the feeling of Brenda holding his hand.

After making it to the front of the line, they are told that they must sign a waiver of liability before they can ride.

"Oh gee, this is comforting. Basically I have to sign something promising that I won't sue the park if I die or get crippled. How come I don't have to do this on any of the other rides?" asks Scott.

"Oh relax, Scott. I had to do the same thing when I went skydiving a couple of years ago." reassures Brenda.

"You went skydiving?" asks Scott.

"Yeah, it was amazing. I screamed my guts out the whole time. Only problem is Kelly went with me. So I can't show you the video cause then I'd have to look at her." replies Brenda.

After signing the waivers, Scott looks at the bungee attendant. "Do I need to make out a will before I go on this thing?" he asks as Brenda laughs at his sense of humor. The attendant just smirks.

"If you do, make sure to leave me something good." jokes Brenda.

"Alright, if I die, you can have all my old transformers from when I was a kid. I still got them in a box up in the attic." He says with a smile.

"Wow. I'm honored." replies a smiling Brenda. "And if I die, you can have Mr. Pony."

"You guys want to have a video tape of this? It's just 10 dollars extra." says the attendant."

You want to, Brenda?" ask Scott.

"Sure, let's do it. Let's get this on tape." says an enthusiastic Brenda.

"Good idea. That way when my mom asks you why my brains are splattered all over the park, you won't have to tell her. You can just show her the video." jokes Scott to a laughing Brenda.

Scott laughs and then looks at Brenda. "By the way, who's Mr. Pony?" he says. Brenda just keeps on laughing as the two of them walk toward the bungee swing.

After strapping them in side by side and raising the bungee swing, they begin the countdown. "Oh my god, I'm so going to die." screams Scott. Brenda is just smiling enthusiastically. By now she is having the time of her live, and never dreamed this day would be as much fun as it is. As they let the swing loose, Scott's scream of fear echoes in Brenda's ears while she lets out a scream of excitement. The swing eventually comes to a halt as the two are let off and grab the tape. Scott stumbles out to the ride exit.

"Oh my god! Wasn't that great?" screams an elated Brenda.

"Great Brenda, it was just great." says an out of breath Scott. "Can we go look for my heart now? I think it flew out of my mouth while we were in mid air." says Scott jokingly. Brenda gives him a friendly punch on the arm as the two continue on.

* * *

><p>As Scott and Brenda walk around the park and go on more roller coasters, Brenda finds that she is having more fun then she has probably had her entire senior year. Hard to believe at the beginning of the day, she was dreading this. All of her problems with Dylan and Kelly, and the whole pretending to like Scott to make Dylan jealous thing have totally been forgotten. The only thing she can think of right now is how much fun she is having, and what an amazingly funny and sweet guy Scott is.<p>

Brenda can still remember hearing the words from Dylan "Kelly was the girl." on the afternoon he and Kelly confessed their summer romance. The pain and hurt from that exact moment seemed like it would never go away. And for several weeks, it hadn't. It had just festered and built inside of her. But after spending a day with her new friend Scott at Magic Mountain, the pain and bitterness was gone.

"I got to try this, Brenda." says Scott pointing at one of the amusement parks games in which you would try to win a stuffed animal by tossing a ring around a bottle neck.

"Oh come on, you know those things are rigged." she replies.

"Not all of them, you do see people walking around here with stuffed animals so you know some of them win." he says.

One of Scott's fantasies has always been to win a stuffed animal at an amusement park for a girl he liked. But to win a stuffed animal for Brenda Walsh, a girl who he always liked but who thought was too popular to give him the time of day, was too good of a chance to pass up.

As Scott hands over 3 dollars to the game attendant and takes 3 rings, he concentrates really hard. He really wants to win this the first go around. Sure he could try again and again if he wanted to spend 50 dollars to win a 3 dollar stuffed animal. But that would make him look obsessed with winning, and certainly wouldn't impress Brenda. For this to fulfil his fantasy, he really had to win on the first try. The first ring misses badly. The second one bounces off the top. With one ring left, Scott tosses it a little higher and a little lighter and is amazed when he nails it as the clinking sound of the ring rolling around the bottle neck is like music to his ears.

"We have a winner." yells the game attendant.

"Oh my god, you actually did it." shouts an excited Brenda.

"What would you like?" asks the attendant.

Scott looks over his choices then he looks at Brenda trying to guess which one she'd like the most. "Close your eyes, Brenda." he says to her.

"Why?" she asks with a curios look on her face.

"Come on, I want this to be a surprise." He says.

Brenda closes her eyes. Scott points at a medium size, grey stuffed elephant. The attendant grabs it and hands it to him. Scott puts the elephant in Brenda's hand.

"Okay you can go ahead and open them now." he says. Brenda opens her eyes and looks at her newest stuffed animal.

"Awww, he's cute." she says sweetly. "Thank you, Scott." she says and kisses him on the cheek. Scott feels the tingly sensation again when she does that. For her it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek, but for him it's a lot more than that.

"He needs him a name." says a grinning Scott.

"You're right. Think I'll call him Scotty." replies Brenda as she strokes her stuffed elephant.

"Hey no fair. You have to be a little more original than that." says Scott laughing.

"Okay, okay. How about Mr. Sniffles? He can be Mr. Pony's new best friend?" says Brenda in a girlish voice.

"Can a horse and an elephant be friends?" asks a confused Scott.

"They can now." Says Brenda jokingly as the two continue to walk.

* * *

><p>After eating and going on several more rides, night starts to fall and Brenda and Scott begin to head towards the park exit. Scott wants to make sure he keeps his promise to Jim to get her home before curfew. He is on cloud nine and convinced that this has been the greatest day in his life.<p>

For Brenda, she realizes this is exactly what she needed. Furthermore, she realizes that she couldn't have had this fun of a day with any of her other friends. Had she been with Donna or Kelly, they would have complained about their problems and likely gossiped. Had she been with Dylan he would have gone along with everything, but with ulterior motives in his mind of taking her back to his place at the end of the day. With Scott, she knew he was innocent enough that he would never do that. And with him, she could just have fun and enjoy herself like a little kid.

As Brenda and Scott slowly make their way out of the park, walking side by side with Brenda carrying her stuffed elephant, she hears a song come on the loud speaker. It's "Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen.

"Oh my god." she says.

"What?" inquires Scott.

"I love this song. It always makes me think of Dirty Dancing."

"It does?" asks Scott who had never seen that movie before.

"Yes. I remember when I first saw it when I was 13. I was like in love with Patrick Swayze, my first Hollywood crush." says Brenda as she walks with Scott. Brenda stops and holds out an arm to stop Scott.

"Wait. Hold up a minute. Let me ask you something." she asks him. "Do you know how to dance?" she asks.

"Not really. Anybody who's seen me try will tell you that it's a frightening thing to watch." Jokes Scott.

"Well you have to learn sometime. And this was a song I danced to over and over in my room back in Minnesota. So I think it's high time you learn." says Brenda who puts down her stuffed elephant.

"What, right here in the park in front of everyone?" asks a nervous Scott.

"Of course. Come on Scott, I have to teach you to let your hair down a little bit. After all, you're going to be a senior in a few months. It's time you started living a little." she says. A nervous Scott looks around, reluctant at first. But after a little more goading from Brenda, he steps forward and holds one of her hand while she guides the other one to her waist.

Brenda doesn't know why she's making Scott dance in the middle of an amusement park. Maybe it's because she hasn't had this much fun in so long that she doesn't want it to end. Maybe it's because she's doing what Sue originally wanted her to do and help Scott gain some self confidence. Or maybe it's because she wants to test to make sure that she has no romantic feelings for him before she tells him the ugly truth. She's enjoyed her self so much today that she knows that if there was ever a chance of her feeling anything for him it would be right now at this moment, with nobody else she knows around.

As they dance to the song "Hungry Eyes" Scott feels really awkward and silly at first. But with Brenda's guidance he slowly starts to get into it. Trying to imitate a move from Dirty Dancing, Brenda goes for a spin move and winds up falling backwards onto her butt. She laughs hysterically as she sits there on the ground. Scott does too as he's totally loosened up now and gotten into it.

"Are you okay?" says Scott while laughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replies.

Scott reaches out both his hands to pull Brenda up. She grabs them and pulls her self up, looking at him as their eyes meet. Scott looks into Brenda's eyes and knows right then and there that he has completely fallen for her. His heart feels like it's about to jump out of his chest. He's not sure what to do. This is territory very unfamiliar to him. As he looks at her, he waits to see if she gives him a signal to move in and kiss her. He waits for what seems like an eternity as the words from the song make their way into his head while he looks into her eyes.

_I look at you and I fantasize._

_You're mine tonight._

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_with these Hungry Eyes._

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I got hungry eyes._

_I feel the magic between you and I._

Brenda looks back at him. She knows exactly what he's thinking. In so many ways, Scott would be wonderful for her. He has Dylan beat in several categories. He likes her for who she is, not for what she looks like. He's not arrogant the way that Dylan is, and he doesn't spend the entire time looking for any excuse to make out with her whenever possible. And he's genuinely compassionate and sweet, and she's positive that he would never cheat on her or get the wondering eye like Dylan is known to do.

Brenda looks at him, right into his eyes. This is the perfect scenario. After such a great day, standing here with him, with this song she loves playing in the background, if she was ever going to feel anything romantically for Scott now would be the moment. At that exact moment, Brenda searches deep inside herself to see exactly what her feelings are. Would she move in and kiss him, passionately this time with an open mouth, not fast and forced like before?

"Let's go pick up our pictures." she says to Scott.

Scott looks slightly disappointed for a moment. His moment of anticipation of having a passionate kiss with his first love would have to wait. Unfortunately for him, it would have to wait much longer than he knew at that moment.

It wasn't there. The feeling of excitement and tingling sensation that Brenda would always feel right before she kissed Dylan just didn't exist with Scott. At that exact moment, Brenda confirms what she has known all along. Logically speaking, Scott is almost everything she could want in a guy. But she could never feel for him what she felt for Dylan. She could love him as a friend, maybe even as her best friend, but nothing more. Their chemistry just didn't mix. She knew it, but he didn't. And what upset her the most was that she knew what she was going to have to do sooner or later. She was going to have to tell him the truth, and possibly break his heart. But she had already made up her mind she wasn't going to do that tonight. It had been such a great day for both her and him, and she didn't want to ruin it.

The two pick up the pictures at the front and walk out the park, each with different thoughts on their mind as they travelled home.

* * *

><p>As Scott pulls his car into the driveway at Casa Walsh, his heart starts to beat faster and faster again as he wonders whether or not Brenda will kiss him this time. Scott parks the car and gets out and opens Brenda's door like the gentleman he is.<p>

As they walk toward the front door, with Brenda carrying her stuffed elephant that Scott had won for her. They look at the pictures one more time and both smile. Both of them plan on keeping the pictures to remember this special day.

As they reach the front door, Brenda turns and looks at Scott. Scott's trying to hide the fact that his knees are pounding as he once again looks for a sign from Brenda.

Brenda, knowing once again what Scott is probably thinking, decides immediately to squash any thought of that by immediately speaking up and killing any idea he might be getting.

"Scott." she says.

"Yes?" he inquires.

"I had a really great time today. It was just what I needed after the weeks I've been through. You really are an amazing guy. Thank you." says Brenda. There is a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I had a great time too, Brenda. Honestly, it might be the best day I've ever had." he says back to her.

Seeing the compassion in his eyes, she already begins to feel guilty about what she's going to have to do eventually. And it's that guilt that leads her to say the next thing to him.

"Scott, would you like to come over tomorrow night for dinner?" she offers.

"Huh?" he replies.

"Well, I could tell my parents really liked you this morning. And Brandon's already told me that he thinks you're a pretty cool guy. So what do you say? 6:00?

Scott's a little disappointed at the outcome, but smiles anyways. Nothing is going to bring him down tonight. "Hey, I'll be here." he replies.

"Great. See you then." says a smiling Brenda who gives Scott a two arm hug and then walks into her house.

Scott slowly walks back to his car. He can't help but wonder if he did anything wrong by not trying to kiss her, but he pushes that out of his mind as he just wants to enjoy the afterglow of the fantastic day that he's had with Brenda. As Scott gets in his car and puts the key in the ignition, he looks over at the passenger seat and sees that Brenda had left her purse in his car.

Brenda walks through the front door carrying her stuffed elephant and shouting with excitement. "Mom, Dad, I'm home." she yells. "You'll never believe it, I had the best time…." Brenda stops suddenly, her smile evaporates and she drops the elephant onto the floor when she sees the scene in her living room.

Brandon is standing closest to the door, and quickly walks over to her. Sitting on the sofa is Dylan; tears are streaming down his face as he can't stop crying. Cindy is sitting beside him with her arm around him. Jim is standing behind the sofa and has one hand on Dylan's shoulder.

Brandon softly puts an arm around Brenda and whispers "Come in."

"What's going on?" she says to him.

"You'd better let him tell you." he replies.

Jim sees Brenda come in and goes over to her and begins to speak softly to her. "Brenda, we had no way of reaching you today." says Jim as there is a long pause "Dylan's father is dead."

Brenda looks up at her father, the wind clearly getting knocked out of her sails. The great feeling she had from her fun day at the amusement park has just vanished in the 45 seconds since she walked through the front door.

"What? "Oh my god, how?' she cries.

"Somebody planted a bomb under his car. It blew up with him in it." says Jim.

Brenda just looks at Dylan in pure shock and disbelief. Dylan lifts up his head after sobbing. He didn't even hear Brenda walk into the room. The lost look of pain and sadness is clearly in his eyes. Brenda doesn't know what to say. Even after everything that's happened, seeing that look in his eyes breaks her heart. She can only think of one thing, she has to hug him and let him know she's there for him.

"Oh my god, Dylan, I'm so sorry." she says with her eyes watering up.

"Bren!" he looks at her crying with tears rolling out of his eyes. Dylan stands up and Brenda rushes over to him and embraces him in a massive hug. Neither of them want to let go as they just stand there and hug each other in the middle of the living room.

At that moment a soft knock on the door occurs. Brandon, who is standing closest to the door, goes and answers it. Brandon backs up a few feet and Scott walks slightly inside holding Brenda's purse.

"Hey Brandon, sorry but Brenda left her purse in the car." he says to him.

Brandon looks at Scott and then looks over into the living room at his sister. Scott turns his head to look into the living room and sees Dylan and Brenda in an embrace. He just stares at the scene for a moment as he's not sure what to make of it, an unsure look of uncertainty is etched on his face.

"Thanks Scott, I'll make sure she gets it." says Brandon who realizes he's in the middle of an awkward situation and looks back into the living room.

Scott starts to back up out the door. As he's leaving, he sees the stuffed elephant that he won for Brenda laying on the floor. He realizes that Brenda just dropped it and ran to Dylan. Not sure why Dylan is there or what is going on, he leaves. Brandon closes the door behind him. He's left staring at the Walsh's front door with many questions on his mind. The fun park fantasy has ended; it's back to the cold reality of real life.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. A very awkward dinner

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, the first four chapters were appetizers. Now we're going to start on the main course. I said last chapter to bare with me, because things were about to get a lot more exciting and a lot more dramatic, and I assure you they are. We're about to really dive into the heart of this story.**

**With that being said, I got a bit of a surprise for all you BH90210 fanfic readers, and something that I think most of you will be happy about. Up until now, the two main characters of this story have been Brenda and Scott. That will not change. But starting with this chapter, Dylan is going to be seeing a lot more time. And a significant part of the story is going to be told from his point of view as well, whereas up until now it's pretty much all been told from Brenda and Scott's point of view. The rest of the cast will make appearances when appropriate, some more than others. **

**The next two chapters are going to take place over the timeline of the 3****rd****season episode "The child is the father to the man." A few scenes are going to be very similar to scenes that actually took place on the show. That's not how I planned it, things just kind of happened that way. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**Thank you all for the reviews. I also didn't realize until this past week that I had the anonymous reviews disabled. I have turned them on, so I welcome any and all reviews as your comments are what keeps me writing. **

* * *

><p>A person's entire world can change in the blink of an eye. The happiest of moments can be wiped away in a nanosecond, like chalk on a blackboard. On this particular day, for both Dylan and Brenda, they got to experience a moment in time where they felt on top of the world only to have that feeling blow away in an instant like dust in the wind.<p>

For Brenda, she was able to completely rid herself of the pain and hurt that she had been feeling for the very first time since Dylan picked Kelly over her. A fun day at the amusement park with her new friend Scott Scanlon proved to be just the remedy she needed to bring some happiness and fun to both her heart and soul that got tore out on that fateful afternoon just a few weeks ago. For a moment, she was ready to totally move on in life and put Dylan in the rear view mirror. But when she looked in his eyes and saw the pain there, it was like a flashback. All the times when Dylan would come to her for emotional support, she could never say no to him. And with this being so much bigger than any of the other problems they've ever been through, she knew she couldn't turn her back on him now. He needed her to see him through this, and she couldn't say no. The hate she had for him was gone, and all she could think to do was reach out to him.

For Dylan, it was so much worse. When he woke up that morning, life seemed so good for him. He had Kelly, he had his father, and he was about to have all his money. He had gone to Kelly because everything felt right with her. Their time together over the summer, while Brenda was in Paris, had been like a great big release for him. With her it was easy, whereas with Brenda everything had been so much work. It was the same thing with his father. Trusting Jack was easy because he had a smoothness about him that just spoke to him and told him that everything was going to be all right. Both Kelly and Jack gave Dylan that good positive feeling that he had been searching for. But in an instant, Jack was gone, and when the smoke had cleared from the car explosion and the police finished their questioning, all that was left was a lost soul in desperate need of support.

Dylan drove around for hours that afternoon, so many thoughts raced through his head. A big part of him kept telling him to take off for Baja to get plastered on a bottle of Jack. The fear in his head kept asking himself if the guys who blew up Jack's car were going to come for him next. When he got just a few blocks from his house, he could see the news vans and media on his front lawn and made an instant U-turn. He couldn't go home and he didn't want to go to Kelly's house either, not with her mother and David Silver there. Plus morale support wasn't exactly Kelly's specialty. Dylan knew there was only one place he could go, and eventually he found himself knocking on the Walsh's front door.

As they had done in the past, Jim and Cindy opened their arms and their home to him. Even with things so great with Kelly and Jack on the new boat, there was never that sense of security and stability that the Walsh home always provided him. Even when Dylan said he wanted to dump Jim Walsh as his trustee manager, Jim was still there when he needed him.

But the fact was that he would never truly to be able to feel at ease in the Walsh house again as long as Brenda was holding onto the anger and hurt that he and Kelly had caused her. He needed more than anything to feel the warmth of Brenda's embrace. Only then could the Walsh house be a true refuge for him like it had always been. But she was out having fun at an amusement park with a guy he barely even knew, and she seemed to really dig.

When Brenda got home and heard the news, her initial reaction was one of comfort. But would she still feel that way when the cold hard reality sat in that Dylan still belonged to Kelly, not her?

* * *

><p>The Walsh family gathers in the living room, all of them with their eyes glued on the television. The story of Dylan's father dying is all over the news. As they show live shots of newsmen and TV crews set up in Dylan's front yard, they begin sharing their thoughts in sombre and depressing voice tones.<p>

"Look at that, they're all over his front lawn." says Cindy.

"Isn't there some kind of law against this? It's clearly an invasion of privacy." says Brenda in a soft but upset tone.

"It's freedom of the press, Bren. It's in the Constitution. Right there in the 1st amendment." says Brandon in a sombre tone, though slightly more upbeat then Brenda.

Brenda turns and looks at her brother with a "Brandon, how can you possibly defend those vulchers?" she says in a soft but accusing tone as she gives Brandon the cold stare.

Brandon turns to her with an annoyed look on his face. "Look, Dylan's my friend too, alright? But the fact is that the press has the right to go after a story. And this is a story" he says as he turns back to the TV. "Trust me, I'm a journalist, I should know about these things." adds Brandon.

"It figures. You press hounds all stick together." retorts Brenda.

At that moment, Cindy steps in and intervenes. "Hey come on, you two. That's enough. I think the important thing right now is for all of us to be there for Dylan." she replies.

Jim looks around. "Hey, speaking of Dylan, where is he?" he asks.

"He's out back, sitting on a lawn chair." says Brandon. "Maybe I better go talk to him." he adds. Brandon gets up and leaves, giving his sister a pat on the shoulder before he does. Brenda stares at the television for a moment, watching the media parade in front of Dylan's house, and then turns to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, Can I ask you guys something?' she says.

"What is it, sweetheart?" asks Jim.

"I think Dylan should stay with us." she blurts out. Jim and Cindy both take deep breathes and look at each other, then back at Brenda, who just assumes their reaction will be negative. "I can't believe you guys. How can we turn our backs on him? Without his father, we are the closest thing to a family he has!' fires Brenda with assertiveness.

"Brenda, calm down." says Jim. "Your mother and I talked about it already, and we completely agree with you. We think Dylan should stay here." he adds.

Brenda looks at them with surprise. "You do?"

"Of course we do. But we didn't want to ask him to stay here unless you were okay with it." replies Cindy.

There is a long pause. "Brenda, we think you should be the one to ask him." says Jim.

Brenda looks at her parents for a second, appreciative of the fact that they considered her feelings before inviting Dylan to stay. The corners of her mouth go slightly upward for a brief grin before the sombre look returns to her face. "Thanks" she tells her parents and then gets up and to go join Brandon and Dylan.

* * *

><p>Dylan is lying out on a lawn chair in the backyard with his feet stretched out. He's just staring up at the sky, trying to find as many stars as possible. He thinks to himself that it's so hard to believe that only 24 hours ago he was on top of the world. Now starring up into that dark empty sky, he has never felt more lost and alone in the world. He had spent the whole day looking deep into his soul, searching for answers. And the only thing he kept coming back to him was hitting the road for Baja and getting hammered.<p>

"Hey D." says Brandon who slowly walks up from him behind and takes a seat on the lawn chair next to him.

Dylan doesn't even look over at him, but keeps his eyes focused on the sky above. "Hey B." he replies in an out of it sort of tone.

There is about a 10 second period of awkward silence. Brandon has always taken pride in being the morale pick me to his group of friends. Through subtle humor and a warm smile, he's always been able to lift others spirits no matter what the circumstances were. But this was one case where he knew there wasn't a word in the English language he could say that was going to make Dylan feel any better.

"Hey man, can I get you anything? A sandwich? A cup of coffee? A soda?" offers Brandon.

Dylan turns his head, ever so slowly, and looks at Brandon with a far off look in his eyes. "What? My old man takes a hit and you become my personal butler?" says Dylan jokingly, but not with a smile.

"For you, man, absolutely. I don't just offer my personal services free to anybody. Everyone who comes into the Pit has to pay for this kind of hospitality." jokes Brandon while trying to lighten the mood. Dylan cracks a smile for about a half a second and then goes back to staring off into the sky. "Bro, you know I'm here for you. Anything you need, if you want to talk or if you want me to shut up and go away, you just name it." says Brandon.

"You Walsh people, you're always there to help out when life takes a whack out of me." says Dylan in his low monotone voice. "I can honestly say man, when I woke up this morning if somebody would have told me I'd be sitting here in your backyard staring up at the sky tonight and counting the stars, I would have told them they were on something." he says.

"Well sometimes life has a strange way of working out." says Brandon, not really knowing what to say.

"Man, after I saw the car blow up, I drove for hours today, not knowing where to go. And then it was like fate took the wheel and before I knew it, I found myself pulling into your drive way. It's just something about your house, it's always the same. It's always here. Unlike me, I don't even know how long I'll be welcomed here given how your sister feels about me right now." says Dylan.

"Well Dylan, I think you might be surprised." says Brandon.

At that moment, Brenda walks out into the backyard. "You guys alright? It's starting to get cold out here." she says as she walks up to them.

Brandon and Dylan stop their conversation and turn back and look at Brenda. The awkwardness of the situation is clearly in the air. After hugging Dylan in the living room, Brenda ran up into her room and stayed there for several minutes to gather her emotions before coming back down.

"Dylan, I just talked it over with my parents. We want you to stay here for a few days." she says.

Both Brandon and Dylan look up at her surprised. "Bren, I don't know. I mean, I don't want you guys to get dragged into this." he says.

"Dylan, don't be silly. After what happened to you today, you need to be around people who care about you." she responds.

"People who care about me? Does this mean you, Bren?" inquires Dylan.

"Of course it does." says Brenda compassionately. "Dylan, I wouldn't be out here right now asking you to stay with us if I didn't care about you."

"And just what do you think your new boyfriend's going to think about your ex sleeping under the same roof as you?" says Dylan glumly.

Feeling the awkwardness of the moment, Brandon quickly makes an excuse to leave before Brenda has a chance to reply. "Dylan, I'm just going to go up to my room and set up the cot for you, just in case. I'll leave you two to mesh things out." says Brandon with a slight grin as he walks back into the house.

Brenda contemplates for a moment just how to answer Dylan's question. Part of her wants to tell her that Scott is just her friend and that's all he ever will be, and that she still loves Dylan. But how would that explain the kissing and the hand holding at the Peach Pit the other night. She decides that given Dylan's emotional condition, it's best just to tip toe around and avoid the subject of Scott all together.

"Dylan, if you're talking about Scott, don't worry about him. I'll take care of it, and I'm sure he'll completely understand." she tells him in a reassuring manner.

For the first time, Dylan turns his head away from the sky and focuses completely on Brenda who has taken the seat in the lawn chair next to Dylan where Brandon had been sitting. "You really like him, don't you?" he asks her.

Brenda rubs her hands together and looks down at the ground. "Dylan, I was hurting very bad after what you and Kelly did to me. I cried for days. I found a friend in Scott. He is somebody who could relate to me and understand me. And he likes me for the person that I am on the inside, not what I look like on the outside" says Brenda who gets cut off by Dylan.

"Oh and I didn't?" says Dylan.

"No Dylan, I didn't say that." says Brenda who again gets cut off.

"Shhh." says Dylan. "Brenda it's okay. It's cool. I'm not mad. I'm actually happy for you."

"You are?" asks a surprised Brenda.

"Bren, that afternoon before Kelly and I came to your house, I asked Brandon to look out for you. I knew he would, but knowing B his number one priority right now is beating the points spread, so I knew you needed somebody else besides him. I just didn't know who else could fill that void. But you found him. I'll admit I'm kind of surprised by who it is that you found, but still you found somebody to help ease the pain." says Dylan in a sad voice, his eyes starts to tear up. "A pain that I caused you." he adds.

Brenda reaches over and grabs Dylan's wrist with her hand. "Hey. Don't do this to yourself. You're hurting right now, and the last thing you need is more guilt. I don't hate you anymore, Dylan"

"Yeah, only out of pity." says Dylan with gloomy eyes. "The truth is that if my dad hadn't blown up today, I wouldn't be here right now. And you'd have come home from your fun little day at the amusement park, and you'd still hate me right now."

"No, I wouldn't. Look Dylan, whether your dad died today or not, I realized that I can't go on the rest of my life filled with hate and bitterness about what happened between us. Maybe we weren't meant to be together as a couple, but there's too much history between us for me to fill it all with hate. And right now, you need a friend. And all I want more than anything is to help see you through this, no matter what it takes." she says.

Dylan stands up, as does Brenda. Her kind and forgiving words has made him feel warm inside for the first time today. He needed more than anything to hear those words from her and to know that he was still welcomed. Dylan tries to sniffle his tears back in as he hugs Brenda in a long and emotional embrace. She wraps her arms around him and closes her eyes for a moment letting go of everything that has happened today for a brief moment. As they release from their hug they share eye to eye contact for a few seconds, until Brenda breaks it.

"Look, I'm going to go see if I can help Brandon make your bed." says Brenda.

"Alright." says Dylan in a deep calm voice as he regains his composure. Brenda starts to walk back into the house but is stopped dead in her tracks when Dylan calls out to her. "Hey Bren." he says. She turns around and looks him in the eye.

"Yes?" she replies.

"I think you dropped this in the living room." says Dylan. Dylan picks up the stuffed elephant that Scott had won for her that day, which had been on the other side of his lawn chair, not visible to Brenda.

Brenda takes the elephant and looks at it for a second, then back at Dylan. "Thanks." she says in a soft whisper and turns around and walks back into the house.

"Don't mention it." says Dylan in a sad and suggestive tone as he watches Brenda exit.

* * *

><p>The following day, Scott is sitting in his room at his house. Being the oldest kid, he's fortunate enough to have a room to call his own in a jam packed house. He's playing video games on a Sega Genesis and has the volume turned all the way down. His stereo is playing "Just died in your arms tonight" by Cutting Crew. The words from the song seem so appropriate to the way he's feeling right now:<p>

_I keep looking for something I can't get_

_Broken hearts, they're all around me_

_And I don't see an easier way to get out of this._

At that moment, Scott's sister Sue walks in. Like Brandon and Brenda, Scott and Sue are very close siblings. With an overbearing mother and a father who's frequently away on business, Scott and Sue have always had to rely on each other for emotional support. Sue is always looking for any way to break Scott out of his recluse shell and get him to talk to people and make friends, while Scott is always looking over Sue's shoulder to make sure she's not getting in with the wrong group of kids and staying out of trouble.

As Sue hears the music, and sees Scott with his entire attention sucked into the video game, she rolls her eyes and begins to walk around the room. She looks on Scott's dresser and sees the picture of him and Brenda at the park yesterday sitting right next to a note pad. After look at the picture, Sue glances at the note pad and sees that Scott has been doodling and writing love poetry about Brenda. She looks at it and reads the poem silently to herself.

_Every so often, _

_The cold world can subside._

_And the sun will shine through the rain._

_For someone special,_

_will suddenly stand by your side_

_And take away all the pain._

_The harsh words_

_And nasty jokes _

_that cut just like a knife_

_Have just disappeared_

_And I know nothing but gladness_

_Since Brenda entered my life._

Sue turns to Scott. "So, what's up with you?" she asks her brother, putting the notepad down

"What do you mean?" replies Scott.

"Aren't you going to tell me how your day at Magic Mountain with Brenda went?" asks Sue.

"None of your business." Scott replies as he continues to play his video game.

Sue walks over to where Scott is sitting and watches him closely as he continues to play his game.

"Well I can take a wild guess. You got a depressing song on the stereo and your nose stuck in a video game that you've played a thousand times already. I'm going to guess that things didn't go very well." says Sue.

"That's where you're wrong. Things went great yesterday. Actually, yesterday just might have been the best day of my entire life. And she invited me to dinner at her house tonight." replies Scott as he continues to intensely plays his video game.

"Then what's with the sad music? And why are you so moody? And why have you not come out of your room all day and kept your face stuck in that video game? What is your problem, Scott?" Sue says in an inquisitive manner.

"Because I just get the feeling that Brenda doesn't really like me." Scott replies.

"She doesn't like you? Do you have any idea how stupid you're being? She's been eating lunch with you, she took you to the Peach Pit for dinner, and she used up an entire Saturday out of her life to go with you to an amusement park, and to top it off she invites you to dinner tonight. Sure sounds like somebody who doesn't like you to me, Scotty." says Sue sarcastically, her tone becoming more and more aggressive.

"Then why is it that last night after I dropped her off, I go back to knock on her door to give her purse back that she left in the car, and I see her hugging her ex-boyfriend in the middle of the living room." argues Scott.

"Well, for one thing if you had paid attention to what's going on in the world we live in, instead of spending all day playing Double Dragon, you'd know that Dylan's father was killed yesterday." says Sue.

Scott looks over at Sue with a shocked look on his face. "What?" he says.

"It's all over the front page of the paper. Somebody planted a bomb underneath his car" says Sue.

"You're kidding?" says Scott in disbelief. Sue shakes her head in a negative manner. "Oh my god, that's terrible." says Scott.

"So now maybe you understand why Brenda might be hugging Dylan." replies Sue. "It has nothing to do with you. She's just comforting a friend."

Scott nods his head and thinks for a moment and then turns his attention back to his video game. "It doesn't matter anyways. Why would Brenda like somebody like me? She's mega popular, and I'm just a geek. The idea that she would want anything to do with me is a total joke" says Scott.

Sue rolls her eyes and grunts in frustration. "Here we go again with you and your self pity talk. You always assume the worst of people, like everyone's out to get you. For god sakes, Scott, think about it. Why would Brenda spend as much time with you as she has been if she didn't like you?"

Scott ignores her and continues to play the video game.

"Will you shut that stupid thing off." shouts Sue as she goes in and hits the power button on the Sega Genesis, cutting off Scott's game. Scott jumps up out of his chair and turns to Sue.

"Sue, what are you doing? It took me over an hour to get that far and I'm on the last level." says an angered Scott.

"So what? Who cares, Scott? You've only played that game a million times. You practically have the whole thing memorized. But Brenda invited you over for dinner tonight. You should be happy and excited, not moping around in your room listening to "Died in your arms tonight."

"I don't think I'm going to go, Sue. Mom's cooking her meat loaf tonight and she's expecting me for dinner." says Scott.

"Have you lost your mind? The girl you have liked and have been driving me crazy telling me how much you like for the last 2 years has invited you over to her house for dinner, and you are going to turn her down to eat the stupid meat loaf mom makes every Sunday and listen to more of her insane babble talk?" says Sue. "Forget it Scotty, I'm not going to let you do this." she adds.

"You can't make me go, Sue."

"Oh, can't I?" she says. Sue rushes over to Scott's bed and rips the page out of the note pad that has the poem on it. Then, she quickly grabs the portable phone from next to his bed. Scott leaps over to her trying to grab the paper, but Sue holds it from him at an arm's length.

"Sue, what are you doing? Give me that." shouts Scott.

"I hate to do this, big brother. But you leave me no choice. See I refuse to listen to you for the rest of my life talk about what might have been if you had only gone over to Brenda's house for dinner tonight. So either you are going to get dressed and go over there, or I'm going to call Brenda up right now and recite this little love poem you wrote for her."

"Oh my god, Sue, you wouldn't! GIVE ME THAT!" screams a panicked Scott, as Sue starts to dial up Brenda's number.

"One more button to push and her phone starts ringing." she taunts.

"All right, Sue. I'll go. I'll go. Just hang up the phone, PLEASE!" screams Scott.

Sue presses the off button on the phone and grins. "See, I knew you'd come to your senses. Now I'm going to leave and you're going to put on some decent clothes and get ready for dinner at Brenda's house."

"Give me that poem first." says Scott.

"Not yet." she says. "See, just to make sure you don't chicken out, I'm walking over to Brenda's house with you. You can have the poem back once you start walking up her driveway." Scott looks at Sue with frustration and angst in his eyes. His sister knows him better than anybody. She knows he wants to go, but his fear and acceptance of being rejected will prevent him from going. And she just won't let him pass this opportunity up.

* * *

><p>Dylan lies on the sofa in the living room of Casa Walsh. The television is on, but he's not listening or watching. He turned it to MTV, just so he wouldn't have to listen to anymore news about his father's murder. Brenda comes into the room and sits down in a chair. Dylan knows that she is there but doesn't say anything. He's just lying on the sofa, holding onto a pillow and staring off into space, lost in thought.<p>

"How you doing?" asks a concerned Brenda. She's never felt so awkward talking to him before. She just doesn't know what to say or what to ask. She's worried that saying the wrong thing will make him snap, but likewise she doesn't want to just not say anything at all.

"All in all, I've had better days." he replies in a mellow tone.

"I know." replies Brenda softly. "Me too."

At this time, Scott and Sue are out walking and have reached the driveway leading up to the Walsh house. Scott has put on a denim collar shirt with a black tie and a pair of jeans for the occasion. "Okay, we're here. Would you give me the poem back?" he says to Sue.

Sue pulls out the piece of paper that the poem is written on. Scott snatches it out of her hand and rips it up, destroying the evidence. "That won't do you any good, dear brother. See I got it memorized." jokes Sue.

Scott grunts. "Sue, what am I doing here?" he asks.

"You're accepting Brenda's invitation for dinner. You're going to go up there, knock on her door and go in and have a nice time. And I'm going to stand right here until you do, just to make sure you don't get cold feet." says Sue who pulls out a cigarette and starts to light up.

Scott snatches the cigarette out of her hand and throws it on the ground and stomps on it. "Are you trying to give yourself lung cancer? Does mom know you started that up again?"

"No, and you're not going to tell her either. Now get going. You don't want to keep Brenda waiting." she says. Scott reluctantly starts up the driveway. Sue remains there out of sight, watching her brother shuffle his feet up the driveway. She loves her brother, but she'll be damned if she's going to let him blow this. Scott keeps his feelings very hidden about most things, except to those who he's closest too. And with David having gone his own way, his sister is the only left who he has to confide in. And she's been hearing for the last year and a half about how much he likes Brenda. So she's certainly not about to let him chicken out because of his own insecurities when he's finally getting what he's wanted. Sue knows in her heart that Scott could have more friends. The fact that David managed to get in with Brandon, Brenda, and the rest of the gang was proof of that. She knows her brother could have done the same thing, if he would just try to talk to people instead of staying cooped up in his own child like world.

Inside, Brenda and Dylan are still sitting in the living room. Brandon walks down stairs with a basketball and sees them in the living room. "Hey Bro, want to go shoot a few before dinner?" says Brandon, who is looking for anything to help Dylan get his mind off of his father.

"Actually Brandon, dinner's going to be ready in about 5 minutes." says Cindy who appears from the kitchen.

Brandon opens up the front door slightly and sees Scott walking up the drive way.

"Hey Brenda, Scott's here." he calls out to her in the living room.

Brenda immediately jumps up and looks at Dylan, then looks at her mother with a worried look on her face. "Oh my god, I totally forgot." she says.

"Forgot what?" asks Cindy.

"I invited Scott over for dinner tonight." blurts out Brenda. "It's okay, I can tell him tonight's not a good night." she adds.

At that moment, Dylan comes out of his mellow trance. He sits up on the couch and looks at Brenda. "Don't cancel your plans on my account, Bren." he says to her.

"Dylan, it's alright. I'm sure Scott will understand." says Brenda.

"No really, Bren, I'm not even hungry. He can have my spot. I'll just go upstairs." argues Dylan as he stands up.

"Don't be silly, Dylan." says a smiling Cindy. "I made plenty of lasagne. Now Brenda, don't you dare go and cancel on that nice young man. He was nice enough to invite you to the amusement park yesterday; we can set an extra place at the table for him." says Cindy.

Brenda looks at her mom, and then turns to Dylan, then back to her mom with an awkward smile on her face. "Well, aright then." she says. Brenda turns around and walks out the front door to talk to Scott before he comes in. Dylan just watches her and takes a deep breathe. He really does not want to go to dinner. He's not feeling in the least bit sociable. And he certainly doesn't want to be sitting at a table with this weird guy that Brenda has started dating. He's in no mood to be putting on a friendly act and he just wishes he could hop in his car and cruise on down to Baja to get plastered.

Outside, Brenda meets Scott halfway to the front door.

"Hey Brenda." says Scott with an uncomfortable smile. From a distance, Sue sees Brenda come out to talk to Scott and she turns around and starts walking back home.

"Hi Scott, listen I need to talk to you." says Brenda with a look of concern on her face.

"Is everything alright?" asks Scott.

"Well, not exactly." says Brenda as she brushes her hair out of her eyes with her left hand. "Scott, Dylan's staying here for a few days. His father died yesterday morning."

The smile on Scott's face disappears and turns into a look of worry. "Yeah, Sue told me it was on the news. He got blown up in his car or something? That had to be so awful for him to see that with his own eyes." Scott says.

"Yeah. Well, he is kind of messed up about it. That's why my parents are letting him stay here. He needs somebody to look out for him. I hope this doesn't bother you." she says.

Scott flashes a geeky grin. "Bother me? Brenda, I think it's very kind and generous what you're doing for him. Especially after what he did to you, the fact that you still want to help him out, I think that shows what an amazing person you are." says Scott, flattering Brenda.

Brenda smiles briefly, but awkwardly. "Thanks. So anyways, if dinner would be a little too awkward for you, I understand. But if you want to stay, you're welcome to. It's up to you." she says. Brenda feels as if she's in a no win situation. Having Scott and Dylan sitting at the same dinner table would be extremely uncomfortable for her, especially with Dylan the way he is right now. But if Scott were to leave, that might upset Dylan more as he would feel he drove him away. She waits for Scott's answer and starts preparing for what to do in either circumstance.

"Well, it would be kind of awkward, especially since he doesn't even know me at all." says Scott. With that statement, Brenda starts to expect he'll cancel. "But I promise I'll be extra nice and try not to annoy him." he adds. "He can even body slam me around a few times if it'll make him feel better." says a joking Scott.

Brenda begins to laugh once again, amazed by Scott's good humor and generosity. "Oh Scott, you're too much sometimes." she says with a smile. She starts to feel better and now actually wants Scott to stay for dinner. "Come on, I'll introduce you." she adds. Brenda grabs Scott's arm with both hands and escorts him into the house. Brandon and Jim are already in the kitchen, while Cindy and Dylan are exiting the living room.

"Oh hi Scott, it's great to see you again." says a smiling Cindy as she continues walking into the kitchen. Dylan follows behind her and stops when he sees Scott standing with Brenda at the front door.

"Dylan, I'd like you to meet my friend, Scott. Scott, this is Dylan McKay." says Brenda.

"I know you from school. Good to see you." says Scott, who is shaking on the inside at the awkwardness of this moment. Brenda grasps his arm tighter as she can feel Scott shaking. She can tell that Dylan's presence has Scott feeling very nervous, if not outright scared. Through the squeeze, she's trying to assure him not to be scared. Dylan takes one look at Brenda holding onto Scott's arm and scoffs.

Scott reaches out to shake Dylan's hand. But Dylan just stands there with his arms folded glaring at him. "How's it going?" he says in a low and unwelcoming tone. Brenda escorts Scott into the kitchen as Dylan just stares at them. All he's thinking is how he wants to ditch dinner with this goofball and go raid the liquor cabinet in the living room. "How the hell is it that the day after my dad dies, I get stuck eating dinner at the Walsh's house with this joker? Of all the people, why the hell does he have to be here." thinks Dylan to himself as he goes into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Dinner that night consisted of probably the most unusual dinner party that Casa Walsh has ever seen since the Walsh family moved in almost three years ago. Sitting on the ends were Jim and Cindy. On one side you had Brenda, and sitting next to her was her new friend Scott who was doing everything he could to hide the fact that he was petrified beyond belief at the prospect of having dinner with the girl he so desperately wants to be his girlfriend, her parents, and her ex-boyfriend the day after his father got blown to smithereens.<p>

On the other side of the table you had Brandon, and sitting next to him was a very sullen Dylan. As he sits there, all his bad side kept telling him was "Ditch the bore fest, man. We could be in Baja in 2 hours." Living through his own agonizing hell, he was now sitting directly across the table from a kid whose face he had seen in school, but he did not know. Nor did he know what his relationship was with Brenda or why she enjoyed his company, but at the moment he wasn't concerned with it. He just wished he wasn't there. Dylan just glares across the table at Scott, trying to understand what Brenda could possibly see in this guy.

Perhaps the most uncomfortable at the table was Brenda. She was stuck in between her ex-boyfriend who she still loved but had hurt her really bad and her new friend who she had initially used to try to make her ex-boyfriend jealous, but had now come to know what a good guy he is. As the six sit down to a dinner of lasagne, salad, garlic bread, and ice tea, the tension is so thick that it can be cut with a knife.

"So Scott, did Spencer have fun at Magic Mountain?" asks Cindy trying to break the ice.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Walsh. He had a lot of fun. Though I think the Viper was too much for him." Scott replies.

"They let Spencer on the Viper? He didn't look tall enough." says Brandon.

Scott lets out a light chuckle. "Well, they didn't at first."

"Not at first anyways." says Brenda with a smile. "But then Scott had this really ingenious idea."

"Yeah, I told Brenda to pretend that she liked the attendant holding the height stick. He let us pass right on by. Thought I think he was kind of disappointed that Brenda didn't ask for his phone number." says a laughing Scott. Brenda begins to laugh harder as Brandon, Jim, and Cindy all smile.

"Yeah, he told Spencer this was the only time, because if we tried it again, I might have to really ask the guy out on a date." says Brenda who bursts into laughter along with Scott, Brandon, Jim, and Cindy. Everyone at the table starts to laugh, except for Dylan. Dylan sits there, just glaring over at Scott and Brenda. Part of him is disgusted that people are laughing while he's hurting so bad inside from his father dying. Brenda glances over at Dylan and sees the look on his face and sees that he's not happy. She immediately stops laughing. Eventually everyone else sees it too and they immediately halt the laughter.

"Pretty funny, eh D?" asks Brandon trying to engage him in the conversation.

"Sure. Just a barrel of laughs" replies Dylan in a glum and sarcastic tone as he continues to scowl over in Scott and Brenda's direction. This brings about a 15 to 20 second period of awkward silence with nothing but the sound of food chewing.

Scott genuinely feels bad for making while Dylan is suffering and instantly tries to make up for it. "Uhm Dylan." he says and pauses. Dylan with his head down looks up through the top of his eyes almost as if to say 'What the hell do you want?' He doesn't say anything, but the expression on his face is clear. "Brenda told me about what happened with your father. And I just want to let you know how very sorry I am." says Scott. Dylan looks over at Scott like an annoying fly buzzing around his head that he just wants to swat.

"Thanks" says Dylan in the most insincere tone he can possibly muster. "But don't let a little thing like my dad dying be a buzz kill on your whole little fun park tale." he says sarcastically as he continues to glare at Scott. At this point Scott looks down at his plate and avoids eye contact with Dylan. He can clearly tell that Dylan doesn't want him there. Brenda looks over at Dylan with an upset look. Scott's knee begins to shake, but Brenda reaches over and puts her hand on Scott's knee for comfort.

"Hey, why don't we try some of those cookies that your mom made, Scott." says Cindy to try to ease the situation as she gets up to grab the plate with the cookies on it.

Dylan starts to think that maybe he was a little too hard on Scott, though he has no intention of apologizing to this bozo. "Hey don't mind me, dude. I'm just not exactly in the proper state of mind to remember my good table manners." says a morose Dylan.

Scott looks up and puts on a slight grin and shrugs. "Hey, it's cool. I understand." he says unconfidently and goes back to looking down. Brenda looks over at Scott and realizes that his feelings have been hurt and frowns.

"Here, everyone have one. I bet their delicious." Cindy passes around the plate and everyone takes a cookie, except for Dylan who makes it a point to let her know he doesn't want any. Everyone else makes it a point to mention what good cookies they are.

Brandon, seeing the tension, quickly looks for a reason to be excused. "Hey, I just remembered I have to work the last shift at the pit tonight." he says.

"You got to work on a Sunday night?" asks Jim

"Yeah, it's part of a shift exchange at work so I could have all day tomorrow off for the funeral. I'd better get ready." says Brandon. "Bro, I'll catch you later." says Brandon to Dylan. "Scott, it was good seeing you again, man." He says to Scott.

As Brandon leaves, Scott pulls out a video tape and passes it over to Brenda. "Oh Brenda, I almost forgot. That's the tape of our bungee swing if you want to watch it." he says.

"A tape of what?" asks Cindy

"Oh yeah, Scott and I went on one of those bungee swings yesterday. It was so much fun." says Brenda with a smile. Dylan just glances over with a look that says 'whatever.' To him the only kind of fun involves either a surfboard or a motorcycle. Swinging or dangling in the air is just stupid as far as Dylan is concerned. He ignores the conversation and continues to eat his dinner.

"You got my daughter to get on a bungee swing?" asks a surprised Jim.

"Actually Mr. Walsh, it's the other way around. I didn't want to go on it, but Brenda insisted, and I'm glad she did."

"Well if there's one thing we can say about Brenda is that she is persistent about getting what she wants." jokes Cindy. "I'm sure Dylan can tell you that." She adds.

Brenda shoots her mom a look as if to tell her to cut it right then and there as she'll only make the situation more awkward.

"Hey, why don't we all go watch it after dinner?" says Jim.

"Sure, sounds like a great idea." says Brenda.

"Okay." says Scott with an awkward grin

"Dylan, what do you say? Want to see Brenda on the bungee swing?" asks Cindy.

Dylan is about to decline but then Brenda looks over at her with a warm smile and soft eyes. For a moment there eyes meet and the stone cold Dylan grows a soft spot. "Sure." he says nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>As Jim, Cindy, Scott, and Brenda all sit on the couch and watch the video tape of Scott and Brenda's bungee swing, Dylan sits in a chair over off to the side keeping isolated from everyone else. He watches the tape and is struck by how much Brenda is screaming and laughing in it. On the video, she appears to be having the time of her life. Dylan actually starts to feel worse, because he can't remember ever seeing Brenda that happy and care free before. Even on the best days during their relationship, there was always something on her mind. But here, with this goofy Scott guy, she was having the time of her life.<p>

"Oh my god, I didn't realize I screamed that much." says Brenda smiling.

"I think my face is turning red right there because I forgot to breathe during the whole thing." jokes Scott as they watch the video.

"Well, you two look like you had a blast." says Jim.

"Yeah, you're going to have to give it a try, dad." says Brenda smiling.

"Oh I don't think so, honey. At my age, I don't think my heart could take that kind of excitement." jokes Jim.

"Well then, we'll just have to get Dylan on it then." Says Brenda as she looks over towards Dylan. Everyone else turns and looks over at him. Dylan looks back glumly.

"I don't think so, Bren." responds Dylan surely.

Once again feeling the awkwardness of the moment, the Walsh parents look for a way to exit.

"Oh my, look at the time. We'd better get to bed; we have a busy day tomorrow. Scott, it was great to see you again." says Jim.

"Thank you, Mr. Walsh." says Scott with a smile. Dylan snickers slightly thinking that Scott is such a suck up to Jim.

"Oh Scott if you get a chance tomorrow after school, feel free to stop on by. After Dylan's father's funeral, we're having a small little get together here, and I'll have some snacks out and things." says Cindy. Brenda looks at Scott, then eyes Dylan, and then looks back at her mom. "That is of course if it's alright with Dylan." adds Cindy.

Dylan just looks on with an irritated look on his face. "Whatever." he replies sullenly.

"Alright, well we'll see you two in the morning then. Take care, Scott." says Jim.

As Jim and Cindy head upstairs, Scott turns and looks over at Brenda. "I guess I better get home too. I still got some homework to finish up." he says.

Brenda starts to walk Scott out. Dylan stands up and just watches them. As they get to the door, Scott feeling the need to say something turns around and looks at Dylan.

"Dylan, if there's anything I can do for you." Scott begins to say but gets cut off abruptly by Dylan.

"I'll ask you!" snarls Dylan, almost as if he's disgusted that Scott is even talking to him. Brenda grabs Scott's arm and leads him out the front door, she closes it behind but it remains open a crack. Dylan begins to walk upstairs to Brandon's room, but glances to watches Scott and Brenda through the crack in the door. He can't hear what they're saying because they're speaking too softly, but he watches their body language.

"I probably should have stayed home tonight, huh?" says Scott to Brenda in a sad voice.

Brenda stops and looks at him with sincerity in her eyes. She knows the way Dylan acted towards him tonight has made Scott insecure and upset. "Scott, please don't let Dylan upset you. He didn't mean anything by it. He's just really hurting right now." she says.

"I know, Brenda. I understand." says Scott who flashes a soft grin to her.

"He's not a bad guy. He just has never really had a family. So it's been kind of hard for him." she explains

"Hey, you don't have to explain. I mean the guy just lost his father. If I had watched my dad get blown up, I'd probably act that way too. Especially if I had to sit and listen to my ex-girlfriend talk about what a great time she had at the amusement park with this new geek she's just met." says Scott.

Brenda laughs and smiles at Scott. She's amazed at how well he's handling himself because she knows deep inside he's feeling the same sense of rejection and hurt he's always felt when other people show they don't like him or want him around. But the fact that he can still smile and joke really amazes her.

"You really are an amazing guy, Scott. Thank you for being so understanding." she tells him and kisses him on the cheek. Dylan sees the kiss on the cheek and walks upstairs gruffly.

"So I won't be in school tomorrow. But maybe if you want to stop by afterwards." says Brenda.

"Brenda. I'd love to. But I really don't think I should. Tomorrow is going to be hard enough for Dylan. The last thing he probably wants is me around." Says Scott.

Brenda starts to argue that Scott should come anyways, but decides against it. She leans in and gives him a soft friendly hug. Scott turns around and walks up the driveway. Brenda feels bad for him. It took a lot of gumption for Scott to reach out to Dylan and Dylan harshly rebuffed his efforts. Brenda is starting to feel overprotective of Scott. She knows he has low self esteem and is easily rattled, a lot worst than most people. Had Dylan said what he did to somebody like Brandon or Steve, it would have rolled right off their backs. But with Scott, harsh words and actions can do so much damage to his psyche.

Brenda walks back in side and goes upstairs. She heads to Brandon's room to talk to Dylan. She's cautious as she doesn't want to upset him or make him blow up. She wants to be a friend and support Dylan as much as possible, but still she feels his surly behavior towards Scott tonight was wrong. As she walks into Brandon's room, Dylan is making his cot. He turns and looks at her and their eyes meet.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Dylan, Scott was just trying to be nice to you tonight." she replies.

"And your point being?" he fires back.

"You didn't have to be so cold towards him." she says softly but assertively.

"Was I being cold, Bren? I didn't mean to be, but I told you all that I didn't even want dinner and you wouldn't listen to me. I clearly had no business there at all." says Dylan.

"Look Dylan, we all know you're going through hell. And you can say what you want to me or Brandon or even my parents. But Scott has been picked on and put down his entire life. And his best friend, David, all but ditched him to hang out with you, me and all our friends. So I guess you can say he's kind of fragile emotionally. And when you act like you do towards him, it really hurts his self confidence." she says sincerely.

"Self confidence?" says Dylan with a disgusted look on his face. "My dad just got blown up. They have no idea who did it or if who did it will come after me. I can't get a hold of Iris, and I am fighting every second of the day to not totally flake out and get wasted. So I'm sorry, Brenda, if this makes me an insensitive jerk, but I really don't give a damn about Scott Scanlon's self confidence right now!" snaps an irate Dylan.

Brenda sees the anger in him. Her eyes start to get wet and teary. She didn't want to make him upset, she only wanted to stand up for her friend. She turns around and begins to walk out the door without saying anything.

"Brenda." says Dylan in a much more calm voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Brenda turns around. "It's okay. You don't need to apologize. And you're right. You're going through much worse right now." she says. "I shouldn't have come in here and jumped on you like that. I'm sorry, Dylan."

Dylan walks over to Brenda and looks in her eyes. He sees the hurt there and frowns slightly. "You really care about him don't you?" he asks about Scott.

She looks back into his eyes. "Yes, I do." she replies. "But I also care about you too. And right now, your pain is much greater than his. And I just wish there was something I could do to help ease that pain." says Brenda as a single tear rolls out of her cheek.

Dylan lifts up his hand and wipes that tear away with his thumb gently. "Oh Bren." he says. "You already have."

Dylan and Brenda's eyes meet and there is a moment of calm and comfort in between them. For the first time, Dylan is able to crack a slight smile, even though the pain in his eyes is still evident. Brenda smiles gently back at him with warmth. Her eyes say it all. No matter what has happened between them or how much of a jerk he can act like, she's there for him right now in his time of need.

At that moment there is a soft knock on the door and Cindy enters the room. "Oh excuse me. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Kelly's on the phone for you, Dylan."

"Thanks" he replies. Cindy exits the room.

"Well I guess I better get to bed, we got a busy day tomorrow." says Brenda as she exits the room. Whatever tender moment she had with Dylan right there has clearly vanished after hearing that Kelly called her house for him. Brenda exits to her room through the adjoining bathroom while Dylan picks up Brandon's portable phone.

"Kel?" he answers.

"Hey, I've been trying to get a hold of you for two days." replies Kelly. "Why didn't you tell me you were staying at the Walshes?" she asks.

"I'm sorry, Kel. But I've had a lot on my mind." he replies.

"I see. And apparently, I'm not one of those things." replies Kelly.

"Come on Kelly, don't do this."

"Do what? Do you have any idea what I've been through? I hear your dad dies and I want to be there for you. But you're not at the boat and you're not at your house. I have to find out from Brandon that you're staying over there. Couldn't you have at least called me?" she barks.

"Excuse me, but my father just got whacked. And as my girlfriend, I would think that you would be a little more understanding to the fact that I'm not feeling very chatty right now." argues Dylan in an aggressive voice.

"But I bet you have no problem chatting away with Brenda, don't you?" says Kelly.

Dylan shakes his head in disgust. "You are unbelievable, you know that." he says.

"What?" she replies angrily.

"The first time that you've talked to me since my dad died and before you even say you're sorry or over me any kind of condolences what so ever, you jump down my throat about where I'm staying and who I'm talking to." snarls Dylan.

"Dylan I didn't mean…." says Kelly.

"Nice to know where your priorities lie, Kel." says Dylan.

"Dylan, my priority right now is you. I want to be there for you. I love you." cries Kelly.

Dylan just remains silent for several seconds and doesn't say anything as many thoughts race through his head. He finds it ironic that Scott who is a complete stranger to him offered to do anything he can to help while the supposed love of his life chewed his head off about not calling her and didn't even say she was sorry.

"Dylan? Are you there?' says Kelly.

"See you tomorrow at the funeral." he replies and hangs up the phone. Dylan at that time just feels completely disgusted with everything. He walks downstairs to a now dark and empty Walsh living room. With all the drama, he feels like he's at the end of his rope and feels more than anything like he needs a drink. He takes a long time and stares deeply at a bottle of liquor that's in the living room. He picks it up and starts to open it. But then takes a deep breathe and puts it down and walks back upstairs. He decides sleep is what he needs, not the bottle.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Jack's Funeral

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter proved to be difficult to write, so I'm a little nervous about it. Pretty much all of this chapter, except for the Scott scenes, are going to be very similar, if not almost completely identical, to the 3****rd**** season episode "The Child is the father to the man." As I mentioned at the start, I've been trying to write this fanfic while keeping to the same timeline that was happening in season 3. My plan was to write the whole Brenda/Scott/Dylan/Kelly storyline, changing what needed to be change, but keeping everything else unrelated to that story the same. Stuff like David's record deal and Brandon's gambling addiction that was going on during this time would get mentioned, but not really focused upon. I figured we all saw the episodes when they happened, so no need to relive what we've already seen.**

**Well, I went back and watched "The Child is the father to the man." three times while writing this story. That episode is really hard to write around, because it doesn't follow the usual format that most 90210 episodes had at that time. In most 90210 high school episodes, you had one main storyline between 2 or 3 characters that was the focal point of that episode, and you had two or three less serious side stories to fill in time in between major scenes. Well with this episode, there were almost no side stories at all. The entire episode dealt with Dylan and what he was going through. And pretty much the entire cast played supporting roles to Dylan in this episode. Not that I'm complaining, it was a great episode and one of my favourites from season 3, but it makes writing around it virtually impossible. So I hope everyone doesn't mind that several scenes are going to be very familiar. **

**I left out the entire scene where Dylan drives to the market place and has the secret meeting with Christine and the FBI agents where they reveal his fathers true intentions. Nothing about this story changes any of what happened there, so I didn't feel the need to write it. **

**As always, thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming as your feedback is very important to me. **

* * *

><p>It is sunset on a perfect evening in Los Angeles. The beach is surprisingly empty as Brenda and Scott walk down it. Scott has on a Lakers t-shirt and a pair of jeans, while Brenda is wearing a black dress, her brown hair lightly blowing in the wind. Both are walking barefoot, feeling their toes in the sand.<p>

The sun is sinking in the water at the ideal angle, decorating the sky in a beautiful reddish orange color with just a splash or purple added in for the perfect effect. With only the gentle sounds of the waves crashing on the beach in the background, Scott starts to get all tingly inside as he feels Brenda's hand held in his, their fingers interlocking.

"You know Scott, when Dylan dumped me for my Kelly it felt like a part of me died. But looking back on it now, it's the best thing that could have ever happened to me." says Brenda softly as they walk along the beach.

"And why is that?" asks Scott.

Brenda stops in her tracks and turns Scott around to look at her. Their eyes make contact. She slowly slips both of her arms around his waist.

"Because it brought me to you." she whispers to him softly. "Scott, these last few days with you have been amazing. And it's made me realized how so over Dylan I really am. You're the only one I want." she says as she begins to nuzzle up to him. Scott slowly slides one hand up to Brenda's shoulder and then brushes her brown hair out of her eyes with the other hand. There is a slight wind in the air.

"Brenda, I have liked you for so long. I just could never find the courage to talk to you. I didn't think I was good enough. I watched you at school and all I could do was wish and fantasize that one day you'd be with me and not Dylan." cries an emotional Scott as he embraces Brenda in his arms.

"Well you don't have to wish anymore. Your fantasy is now your reality. I love you, Scott. And I promise that nothing in this world will ever keep me from you. I'm yours, forever." She tells him with a smile as she slides one hand up to the back of his head while tilting her head slightly. Scott leans in to kiss her closing his eyes.

"Go on, Scott." she whispers in a soft and sexy voice. "Kiss me." she says. Scott moves in and prepares to kiss Brenda with every ounce of passion his 17 year old self can muster. As he feels her breath on his, and as their lips come within millimetres of touching, he hears her say something to him.

"30 minutes." she says to him.

"What?" he replies confused.

"30 minutes." repeats Brenda.

Confused by what that means, Scott opens his eyes to look at Brenda. At that moment she begins to slap him across the cheek and that's when it suddenly hits Scott what is going on.

"SCOTT! Would you wake up already? We have to be at school in 30 minutes" screams Sue as she gently slaps her brother across the cheek to wake him up.

It was all a dream. Scott wakes up and looks around at his room, realizing that he's not on a beach kissing Brenda Walsh but in his room on Monday morning getting slapped around by his kid sister who's pestering him to get up and get dressed so he can give her a ride to school.

An angry and frustrated Scott rolls over on his stomach and starts to punch his pillow with his fist repeatedly in frustration. "Damn it, Sue. Why did you have to come in here? Could you not have given me five more minutes?" barks Scott.

"No I could not have given you five more minutes, Scott. We're going to be late as it is. Now get up." replies Sue.

"Can't you get Dad to give you a ride today? I don't want to go to school." grumbles Scott as he grabs his pillow and throws it overtop his head like he's hiding from the world.

"None of us want to go. But either we go, or stay home with our nutcase of a mother. Now get up." shouts Sue.

"Go away." moans Scott.

"Oh, I get it. You don't want to go to school because Brenda isn't going to be there today. Is that it?" she says.

Scott takes the pillow off his head and throws it at Sue. "Mind your own business." he replies.

"Oh I could do that, Scotty. But if I did, you would never have gone to Brenda's house last night. Now come on, let me hear you admit it. Your sister knows best." taunts Sue.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't have gotten the stare of death from Dylan McKay all night. I know that guy wants to tear me to shreds, Sue. I just know it." says Scott.

"The guy is going to his father's funeral today. Somehow I don't think tearing you to shreds is foremost on his mind." replies Sue. "In any case, I wouldn't worry about him. Not like he and Brenda are an item anymore." she adds.

"Yeah, except for the fact that he's living in her house right now. And I can't call Brenda or go over there without seeing him." says Scott.

"Scott, just be nice to him, and I'm sure everything will be cool." Sue replies.

"I tried that, Sue. I even asked if there was anything I could do for him." he says.

"So what happened?" she asks.

"Well, in not so many words, he basically told me to butt out of his business." replies Scott.

"Well hey, you tried. That's all you can do." replies Sue as she shrugs.

"Yeah, but I really wish there was something I could do." says Scott.

"Why? What's Dylan McKay ever done for you?" she replies.

"Well, he was actually one of the few people who use to stand up for me when the jocks and the cool kids would try to put me down." says Scott as he looks at his sister with sincerity.

"Look, Dylan probably has everyone offering to help right now. He's probably sick and tired of hearing it, especially if he thinks it's a shallow offer." says Sue.

"So how would he see that it wasn't a shallow offer?" asks Scott.

"I don't know, Scott. It's not like I'm an expert on how Dylan McKay thinks. Why don't you just try to relate to him? Put yourself in his shoes, and ask yourself if you were him right now, what would make you feel better?" says Sue impatiently.

"Relate to him?" asks a confused Scott.

"Yes. But first relate to me, your own sister. I'm going to be tardy for school if my dork of a brother doesn't get out of bed and get a move on. Now HURRY UP." says Sue who tugs at Scott to get him out of bed. Scott struggles to his feet and starts to get dressed, while he is doing so he tries to put himself in Dylan's shoes and relate to what he is going through.

* * *

><p>A sombre Dylan stares at himself in the mirror of the bathroom that adjoins Brandon and Brenda's room. Part of him wishes he could just lock himself in there and not come out all day. He knows what he's going to have to deal with all day. The casual condolences that everyone's going to give him is just not something he's prepared to deal with, nor is the inevitable media circus that's sure to be at the funeral and will likely follow him back to the Walsh house when it's all said and done. And what if the people who killed Jack, aren't done yet? Whether or not they plan to come after him remains a mystery.<p>

Lost in all of this is the fact that his new relationship with Kelly has been strained by everything that's happened. He knows that he will see her today and that he will have to answer for his abrupt hang up from the previous night. The fact is though; he really didn't care at this point. After all, Kelly didn't even offer her condolences and she knew Jack better than any of his other friends. All she did was chew him out about not calling her. The fact is that Kelly Taylor has always looked out for number one first. And the fact that she is now in a situation where it isn't about her isn't sitting very well. The one who did know how to handle it was Brenda. Her warmth and caring compassion has been the only bright thing for him these last two days.

There is a soft knock on the bathroom door. Dylan gathers his composure to try to hide the fact that he is a complete wreck on the inside. "Come in." he softly says. The door opens and Brenda walks in, dressed in all black, ready for the funeral.

"You about ready?" she asks him in a gentile voice.

Dylan fiddles and fidgets with his tie as he is having trouble putting it on. "Yeah." he sombrely replies to Brenda. Dylan follows Brenda out of the adjoining bathroom into her room. As he enters her room, Dylan looks at the top of Brenda's dresser and sees the flowers that Scott gave her in a vase. He also sees the note that was in the flowers, as well as the picture that was taken of them at Magic Mountain. All of these mementos are arranged nicely on the top of Brenda's dresser.

Dylan continues to look around Brenda's room and sees that all of his pictures and mementos have been taken down. He frowns slightly as he continues to struggle with tying his tie. Out of frustration, he pulls it off. Brenda turns around and sees that he's having trouble and lets out a gentle giggle.

"You need some help with that?" asks Brenda.

"Do you mind?" asks Dylan.

She flashes him a warm smile. "No, of course not." she replies. Brenda turns up Dylan's collar and begins to tie his tie on him. Dylan lifts up his chin and eyes the flowers once more.

"Nice flowers." he says glumly.

"Thanks." replies Brenda. "Scott gave them to me." she adds as she makes a knot and loops the tie through.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." says Dylan, whose eyes are heavy and his voice is not his usual cool and mellow tone, but highly emotional. "You were right, Bren. I shouldn't have been so coarse with him last night. I mean he obviously makes you happy, so he's probably a good kid." he adds with a shakiness in his voice.

"He is." replies Brenda as she finishes tying Dylan's tie and takes a step backwards and examines Dylan from head to toe. "There you are. You look very handsome." she says softly and sweetly. She can see the pain and sadness in his eyes, though she's not sure how much of it is from his father dying and how much of it is from guilt.

"Thanks Bren." Dylan says in a whisper. "I don't think I could have made it through these last few days if it hadn't been for you." he cries.

"Dylan, don't do this do yourself. Come on, you've always been strong. And I already told you, you don't need to feel guilty about hurting me anymore." she says reassuringly.

"Why?" responds Dylan. "Because you found somebody who treats you better than what I did? Somebody with more character than I have?" he cries.

"No." answers Brenda softly. "Cause we'll both move on. Everything that happens happens for a reason. And the truth is that you're going to go on in life and become very successful and years from now you'll barely remember me at all."

"Brenda" says Dylan who looks at her with his eyes heavy and wet. "There is no way I can ever forget about you. Not after everything you've done for me." he says.

An emotional Dylan walks over to Brenda and hugs her softly. She wraps her arms around him and closes her eyes, as she fights back the tears herself. "That's nice to know." she replies.

"Just promise me one thing, Bren, whether it's Scott or somebody else, don't settle for anything but the best. Because that's what you deserve." he says as he releases from the hug.

Brenda shakes her head in the affirmative and tries to flash Dylan a warm and comforting smile, but is a little too choked up to do so. "Come on, we'd better go." she says to him as they exit the room.

* * *

><p>As Dylan stands outside the funeral home, the thoughts continue to race through his head. One by one, his friends and the people who love him come up to show their support. First Nat, then Andrea, and then Steve all hug him as they walk by. Then Christine walks by with very little to say. She just looks at him and gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.<p>

But not everyone who walks by him is a familiar face. A middle aged man with dark hair walks by Dylan. Unbeknownst to Dylan, this was one of the lead FBI agents who were supposed to be protecting his father during the entire sting operation. His whole reason for being there is to honor his deal with Jack McKay and inform Dylan that for once his dad was on the right end of the law. But to protect Dylan, he was going to have to find a way to do it in a secluded place where nobody else would ever know about it.

"Dylan, you probably don't remember me, do you?" says the agent. Dylan shakes his head in the negative. "We should talk after the funeral." he says as he shakes his hand and walks on by.

Dylan turns to watch the unknown stranger go into the funeral home, wondering who he is. He is already weary of anybody who he doesn't know at this funeral, but something about this guy just rubs Dylan the wrong way. He was just too slick in his demeanour to be somebody who there to grieve for Jack. And already the red flag was up for Dylan about this guy.

Dylan eventually turns his attention back to the parking lot. Of all the people who have come to him to offer their condolences, one very important person still had yet to make an appearance. Kelly was nowhere to be seen. Dylan wonders how is it that so many people who he doesn't even know have come up to offer their condolences, but his own girlfriend hasn't even showed up yet.

Jim walks out of the funeral home and goes up to Dylan. "Dylan, they just got a call from Donna. She and Kelly are stuck in traffic, but they are on their way." says Jim.

"Stuck in traffic, nice excuse there." thinks Dylan to himself as he just stares blankly out into the parking lot for a few seconds. He feels pretty certain to himself that the real reason Kelly was late was because she was hesitant to go due to the fact that the Walshes had been the ones taking care of him the last few days and not her. Knowing Kelly, if something isn't about her, she's not eager to jump into it.

"You want me to ask them to hold off on starting until Kelly gets here?" asks Jim.

Dylan takes a deep breathe, then just shakes his head. "Nah, let's just get this over with." he says in a sad and empty voice.

"Okay son." says Jim as he puts his arm around Dylan and they walk into the funeral home. Dylan enters the funeral home and is immediate uncomfortable with the fact that all eyes are on him as he walks down the aisle. He walks to the front of the chapel. As he does, Steve reaches out for him to grasp his hand and let him know that he's there for him. Brandon stands up to let Dylan in the pew as he takes a seat in between him and Brenda.

Kelly, Donna, and David enter minutes later shortly after the service begins. The second Kelly enters, she looks for Dylan and sees him sitting with the Walsh family at the front of the chapel and immediately gets an upset look on her face. Donna looks over at her and just rolls her eyes as the three of them take a seat in the back of the chapel. Donna has grown impatient with both of them as she had to practically twist Kelly's arm off to get her to go. David, meanwhile, has already told her that he plans to skip out on the get together at the Walsh house after the funeral to go to a recording session with his producer. This irks Donna as she sees David making his record producer a bigger priority than his friend.

As the funeral service progresses, it doesn't take long for Dylan to totally phase out the words that are being spoken. The sadness that he is feeling is eventually replaced with anger. It is anger over the fact that he feels the good words that are being spoken about Jack are completely fabricated. Jack was never a good father who was there for him. He was always off chasing after some new chick or making an embezzlement deal of some kind to further his wealth. And finally his past caught up with him, and it may or may not wind up dragging Dylan into it. That will remain to be seen. When asked whether or not he wanted to say anything, a single tear rolls out of Dylan's eye and he just shakes his head no. He finds there's nothing he can really say. Brandon and Brenda both put their arms around him for comfort.

* * *

><p>While everyone is at the funeral, Scott walks the halls of West Beverly High with his mind focused on just one thing. So intensely focus is he that he barely even notices the other students are saying hi to him and that his popularity is continuing to grow, especially amongst the jocks who once were his biggest tormenters. Just like his sister had originally planned, his mere association with Brenda had upgraded his social status. But the rumors around school over how close they are, has made everyone look at Scott in a different light.<p>

Carrying books and a paper bag with his lunch in it, Scott combs the hall looking for his sister. He eventually spots her, hanging out near the cafeteria with a group of her punk rock friends. As he calls out to her, she looks over at him in an irritated manner that he's intruding on her and her friends.

"Hey Sue. You got a second?" he calls out.

Sue walks over to him as her friends in leather jackets, black t-shirts, and ripped jeans look over at Scott with stoned looks on their faces. Sue grabs him by the arm and pulls him away from her friends and off to a more secluded part of the hall way.

"What is it, Scott?" she asks in an annoyed tone.

"Sue, why are you friends with those guys? They are nothing but trouble." lectures Scott.

"Cause I like them. Look, if you are going to lecture me about who I choose to be friends with then I can go home and have mom do that." she says.

Scott rolls his eyes. "Fine then, forget about it. Listen do you think you can get a friend to give you a ride home today?" he asks.

"Probably, why?" she answers.

"Because I'm thinking about leaving school before last period." he whispers.

Sue tilts her head as her eyes slightly widen. "Are you nuts? You can't ditch school. Mom will kill you."

"It's last period, Sue, study hall. I don't think I'll be missing any important notes." he retorts.

"Maybe not, but if you get caught you get detention." Sue replies.

"It won't be the first time, now can you find a ride home or not?" repeats Scott.

"Sure, I guess. But why are you, the guy who is scared of everything, suddenly willing to risk getting detention to cut out of school early?" she says.

"I just have something I need to take care of." Scott replies.

"This something wouldn't involve Brenda in anyway would it?" she replies.

Scott doesn't say anything but gives her a look that tells her that she's dead on right. He turns around and walks away. Sue just looks at him and rolls her eyes, then turns around and walks back to her punk rock friends.

As Scott continues down the hall way, his mind clearly focused on one thing, he runs smack on into Tony Miller. Tony, the big muscle jock, has long been one of Scott's biggest tormenters and Scott frequently finds himself to be a victim of Tony's special kind of hazing such as wedgies and getting his lunch stolen.

"Sorry Scanlon, were you walking there?" asks Tony in a low toned voice as he towers over Scott.

"Don't worry about it." says Scott as he tries to walk past Tony who sidesteps so that Scott can't get around him.

"What is it, Miller? Did you come to shove me in my locker again or take my lunch this time? Because if it's my lunch you're after, I'll save you the trouble." says Scott as he throws the brown paper bag with his lunch in it into Tony's chest. "It's peanut butter and jelly again, and I've grown to detest it. So chow down and enjoy." he adds.

"Take it easy, Scanlon. I just want to have a friendly little chat." says Tony with a bullish smile on his face.

"Nothing about you is friendly. So please just get to the point." replies Scott.

"Fine then. I'll make it short and sweet." says Tony as his smile disappears. "See I don't know what's going on with you and Brenda Walsh, but let me give you a word of free advice. See I've been waiting for 2 years to go out with her and now that she and McKay are history, I refuse to get upended by a little dork with who's mommy's little sweetheart. So do yourself a favor, and go ask out the band geek with braces. Because Brenda needs a real man, and I'm afraid that's an area where you fall short, little man" says Tony.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Miller. But Brenda's very intelligent and enjoys intellectual conversations. And that's an area where you fall short on." retorts Scott. A few of the people standing around who hear this remark snicker at it. Without even knowing it, his friendship with Brenda has helped Scott out in the self confidence department. A year ago, he would just have let Tony Miller walk all over him to avoid getting his face pummelled. But now, he didn't care what Tony did, just as long as he stayed away from Brenda.

"What did you say, twerp?" barks Tony as he reaches out and grabs Scott's shirt shoving him up against the locker. As other students gather around, Scott just looks at Tony and grins.

"You want to hit me, Tony? Go right ahead and pound away. Just leave Brenda alone, she's been through enough lately and doesn't need some muscle jock hitting on her." says Scott. Tony looks at Scott with a snarl on his face. At that moment, Mrs. Teasley walks down the hall and spots what's going on and quickly makes her way over.

"What's going on here, gentlemen?" asks Mrs. Teasley in a firm voice.

Tony lets go of Scott's shirts and backs off. "Nothing's going on, Mrs. Teasley. Scott and I were just having a friendly talk, that's all." says Tony.

"Don't you have an algebra class to get to, Mr. Miller?" says Mrs. Teasley.

"Uhm, yeah, I suppose." says Tony who has a deer in the headlight look on his face.

"Then I suggest you get there, pronto." says Mrs. Teasley with a no nonsense look on her face. Tony just grins and shakes his head then turns around and walks away. Scott shyly grins at Mrs. Teasley and then goes about his way as well. He gets a few pats on the back from a few of the other students who saw him stand up to Tony Miller. Slowly, his self-respect is beginning to rise, and people are beginning to look at him better.

* * *

><p>Back at Casa Walsh, everyone has gathered there to pay their respects to Dylan's father, with the exception of David who skipped out right after the funeral to attend his first recording with his record producer. There are several media crew teams out on the front lawn.<p>

Dylan continues to remain very recluse, despite everyone's subtle attempts to try to reach out to him. After paying his respects, Nat is getting ready to leave, but seeks Dylan out before he does.

"Hey Dylan, I have to get back to the Peach Pit. But just so you know, any night this week that you are hungry and want something, it's on the house, alright?" says Nat trying to be friendly.

"Thanks Nat." says Dylan as he gives him a quick hug and leaves. At that moment, Brandon and Steve come down stairs. Brandon's carrying a basketball.

"Hey D, want to go shoot some hoops with us, man?" asks Brandon.

"Yeah come on Dylan, you up for a little game of horse, maybe some around the world?" says Steve. "Somebody needs to show this Minnesota boy how we shoot b-ball here on the coast." jokes Steve in an attempt to get Dylan to crack a smile.

"So what do you say, bro? You game?" asks Brandon.

Dylan looks at them for a second, and then shakes his head. "Not right now." he says sullenly. Brandon and Steve look at him for a moment with disappointment. They had hoped that they'd be able to talk Dylan into going out and doing something to get his mind off of Jack and the funeral. The problem was Dylan had a lot more on his mind than just his father being dead. Just before he left the funeral home, the FBI agent, who had yet to identify himself, told Dylan to wait around the Walsh house for a phone call. He didn't know who the guy was or what he wanted, but all he knew was that there was the potential that he could be the next target, from the same guys who blew up Jack's car.

As he goes and sits on the couch in the Walsh living room, the conversation that is going on around him is all babble as far as he's concerned. His mind just keeps going over and over in his head what happened to Jack and what will he do when the people who did this to his father come after him. Dylan just stares blankly off into the distance, despite other people trying to engage him in conversation.

While everyone just assumes Dylan is grieving over the death of his father, Brenda knows there's something more to it. The shakiness in his voice when he talks gives it away. Even under the worst of circumstances, Dylan's always been able to carry himself with a certain level of confidence. That's part of his appeal to women. But today it just isn't there, and Brenda knows it. As Dylan stands up and walks to a secluded area of the living room, Brenda goes over to him and looks for anything to say to be comforting.

"Hey, can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink maybe?" she says softly.

"No thanks, I'm fine." he replies gently. She looks at him with great concern in her eyes. But she knows nothing that she says is going to make him feel better. She decides to get some air and go outside and watch Brandon and Steve shoot basketball.

Kelly and Donna are standing in the adjoining dining room. Donna is eating some of the food that Cindy has left out while Kelly just watches Brenda interact with Dylan and shakes her head. Donna sees this.

"Kelly, would you eat something? You haven't had a thing all day" says Donna.

"Yuck, no way. This food is too fattening. It will go right to my thighs." replies Kelly in a rude manner.

"Well just do something besides glare over at Brenda and Dylan." says Donna.

"Donna, I can't help it. Being in this house just gives me the creeps. I mean Brenda and Dylan under the same roof? And now she's catering to his every need. I mean he hasn't said one word to me at all. I might as well not even be here." says Kelly.

"Kel, you're his girlfriend. This is his father's funeral. You're supposed to be there for him, not the other way around." says Donna, visibly disappointed at the way Kelly is acting.

"Well how am I supposed to do that when he's living with the Walsh family and has Brenda to care for his every need?" says an annoyed Kelly.

"Well for starters, you can stop thinking so much about yourself and think about what Dylan needs right now." says a disgusted Donna who gets up and walks out back to join Brenda and watch Steve and Brandon shoot basketball.

* * *

><p>The living room gradually clears out as Andrea, Jim, and Cindy go out back and join everyone else who is shooting the basketball around. Dylan goes into the kitchen to be alone. Kelly sees him and thinks for a moment about how to approach him. Being warm and comforting is not something that comes natural for her, so she tries to think about what to say then walks into the kitchen to join Dylan.<p>

As Dylan stares blankly out the kitchen window at Brandon and Steve shooting basketball, Kelly walks up behind him.

"Hi." says Kelly.

Dylan turns around and looks at her, not cracking a smile at all but just glancing over at her for a moment before looking back out the window. "Hi." he responds.

"So you're not out shooting with Brandon and Steve?" asks Kelly as she reaches up to rub his shoulders.

Dylan takes a deep breath and turns back around and looks out the window. "Nah, Not really feeling that social right now." he replies.

"I know what you mean." says Kelly. "I feel so weird being here." as she begins to rub Dylan's shoulders. Dylan turns around and looks at her and pushes her hands away from his shoulders.

"You feel weird?" asks Dylan.

"Well, you know, the whole thing with Brenda and you staying here under the same roof, especially when Brenda's not even speaking to me. It's just a little awkward for me." says Kelly.

"Awkward for you?" says Dylan as he looks at Kelly with disdain. "Well if it's that uncomfortable for you, why don't you do yourself a favor and go home." says Dylan as he starts to walk back out into the living room.

Kelly shakes her head in anger. "What?" she says aggressively. "What did I say?"

"Nothing." replies Dylan. "I just don't want you to put yourself out on my account, so just go home so you don't have to feel 'awkward' anymore." says Dylan as he leaves.

Kelly just grunts and walks out the back door, slamming it shut.

* * *

><p>Scott comes walking up to the Walsh house. He sees the media circus out on the front lawn and pauses for a second and debates about turning around and going home. Feeling like he really doesn't belong there, he is highly tempted to just walk home. But then he figures he did skip out on last period and risk detention, so he might as well go through with what he had planned.<p>

Scott begins walking up the driveway. The media circus turns and looks at him for a second thinking he might be Dylan, but they immediately lose interest when they see it's not him. As Scott walks up to the end of the driveway, he sees Brandon and Steve shooting basketball with Andrea and everyone else standing around watching. He sees Brenda and Donna talking off to the side and walks over toward them.

"Hi Brenda." he says.

"Scott, hi." says Brenda as she gives him a quick friendly hug. "Oh Donna, you know Scott, right?" Brenda adds.

"Oh yes, David's told me a lot about you." says Donna.

"That's cool, is David around?" Scott asks.

"No, he had a recording session today, so he had to miss this." Donna replies.

"So Scott, what are you doing here? School doesn't let out for another 20 minutes by my watch." says Brenda.

"Well, I kind of skipped out on last period. It's only study hall." he says.

"But won't you get detention?" asks Donna.

Scott shrugs his shoulders. "What's an hour of detention in the grand scheme of things?" he says jokingly. Brenda and Donna chuckle. "Listen Brenda, I have something for Dylan. See, I kind of know what he's going through. I saw my cousin die back when I was 12 years old, and I've kept this personal keepsake with me since then, you know for luck. Well, after seeing him at dinner last night, it kind of looks like he could use it more than me right now. So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving it to him?" Scott asks. "I mean Dylan did use to help me out when people at school would pick on me, so I kind of feel like I owe him one." he says nervously.

Brenda and Donna look at each other, and then Brenda turns back to Scott and grins. "I have a better idea. Why don't you go give it to him yourself?" Brenda says.

"Me?" asks Scott as his leg begins trembling.

"Sure. He's in the house. Go on inside." says Brenda encouragingly to Scott.

Scott looks unsure but heads on inside after saying hi to Jim and Cindy.

"Bren, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean Dylan has barely talked to anybody all day. I highly doubt that he'll want to talk to Scott." says Donna.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I think Dylan just needs somebody who can relate to him right now." says Brenda.

With the living room empty, Dylan stands there staring at the bottles of liquor that are sitting in the cabinet. Between the funeral, the bickering with Kelly, and the scary unknown situation that he now finds himself in, it's proving to be more than he can handle. And despite nearly 3 years of AA meetings, the only escape he can see right now is to open a bottle and down the alcohol that's inside.

As Dylan begins to reach for the bottle, he gets startled by an unexpected voice that comes from behind him.

"Hi Dylan." says Scott who shyly walks into the living room.

Dylan turns around and sees Scott and wonders what the hell this goofy geek could possibly want. He doesn't know much about him, but he does know one thing, his timing completely sucks.

"Listen Scott, if you're looking for Brenda, she's out back." says Dylan who is trying to be polite, but just wants Scott to get out so that he can get plastered.

"I know. I just saw her. Actually, I'm looking for you." replies Scott.

Dylan thinks to himself "What, you want to get drunk with me, bozo?" as he looks at Scott with just sheer annoyance and impatience.

"So how are you doing?" asks Scott.

"Come on. You're a bright boy. You figure it out. My dad just got blown up, how do you think I'm doing?" says Dylan who no longer is trying to hide the fact that he's annoyed that Scott is standing there in the living room talking to him.

"Well you may find this hard to believe, but I know just how you feel." replies Scott.

"Look Scott, we did the pleasant little formality thing last night. You said you were sorry about my dad and I said thank you. So now you can go back outside and tell Brenda that you earned your good deed badge for the day." says an annoyed Dylan, who is quickly coming to the end of his rope.

"Dylan, I know you don't like me very much and you probably just assume that I'd go live on Mars or something." says Scott, trying to hide the fact that he's trembling.

Dylan walks over to Scott and stands face to face with him as Scott begins to sweat. "I don't know you, dude. But the fact is that you're Brenda's friend, not mine. And she invited you here, not me." says Dylan in a soft voice, almost like the calm before the storm.

"Actually Dylan, I skipped out on last period to come here and there's a good chance I'm going to wind up with detention." says Scott.

"Well, I sure as hell hope you didn't do that on my account." replies Dylan.

"Hey, you might not know me or like me. But I know what you're going through." says Scott. Dylan turns his back and begins walking toward the liquor cabinet again just staring at it. He figures if he ignores Scott long enough, he'll eventually go away.

"Look, my family goes out to Oklahoma every summer. And when I was 7, my cousin Jeremy and I found a couple of old Indian head pennies one day while we were out riding our bikes. So we got some chains and made necklaces out of them and kept them for good luck." says Scott.

"Why the hell are you telling me this, dude? I don't care." thinks Dylan to himself as he continues to keep his back turned to Scott, and stare at the liquor cabinet.

"When I got to be 12, we both discovered that we liked playing with guns. So one day, we stole my uncle's hand gun from his cabinet while he was out and we were going to take turns shooting cans with it. I was going to go first, but Jeremy insisted that he go first. So I gave him the gun. As he aimed at the first can, my uncle got home and yelled out at him. Jeremy got startled and dropped the gun and it went off, shooting him through the chest. I just stood there and watched him die." says Scott.

Dylan turns around and looks at Scott, he can see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I was pretty messed up about it for a long time. And for months I kept reliving it over and over again in my head. It was a horrible nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. And I kept asking myself all kinds of questions, what if I had kept the gun. Would Jeremy still be alive and I be dead? And to be honest, I still ask myself that every night. Cause with the way I use to like to play with guns, an accident like that was just bound to happen to me sooner or later." says Scott. "So you see, Dylan, I know what you're going through."

Dylan looks at Scott. He doesn't say anything but just nods his head in affirmative. Scott reaches into his pocket and pulls out an Indian head penny on a necklace chain.

"Here, you can have this." says Scott.

"What is it?" asks Dylan.

"It's Jeremy's necklace. When I went inside that day after he died, I saw it on the dresser. He wasn't wearing his that day, but I was wearing mine. I guess I really was the lucky one, or unlucky, depending on what way you look at it" says Scott softly and chokingly. Scott hands Dylan the penny on the necklace chain. Dylan looks at it closely, then looks up at Scott. The expression on Dylan's face has changed from one of annoyance to one of understanding.

"I don't get it, man. I just told you that we weren't friends. I mean who am I to you? Why would you want to give me such a personal item?" asks Dylan.

"Because, when I was a freshman and all the jocks were doing everything they could to make my life miserable every single day, you were one of the few who stood up for me. Maybe we're not friends, Dylan, but you helped me out when very few people would even give me the time of day. I still remember that. Maybe you didn't like me then either, but you were there for me. And I just hoped I could return the favor" says Scott with an uncomfortable look on his face.

Dylan looks down at the penny. Realizing what this meant to Scott, and the fact that he was willing to give it to him after the way Dylan had treated him, made him come to realization. The fact that Scott was willing to share such a personal and tragic experience with him made him re-evaluate his own personal demons. He took one more look at the liquor bottles that he was about to dive into and realizes that they're not the answer. Dylan then looks back at the necklace and sticks it in his pocket.

"Anyways, I'm sorry I bothered you, Dylan. I'll leave you alone now." says Scott as he turns around and begins to walk out of the living room.

"Scott." Dylan calls out to him as he leaves the room. Scott turns around and looks at him, wondering what he's going to say. Dylan walks over to him.

"You want to go outside and get some air? Maybe shoot some hoops with Brandon and Steve?" says Dylan.

Scott flashes a geeky smile. "Sure." he says. On this day, Dylan didn't have it in him to say thank you or show gratitude to Scott, but the fact that he spoke to him in a manner that told him that he accepted his company was all Scott really needed to hear. He knew Dylan had other things on his mind. He just hoped that maybe his understanding of what he was going through would help him out.

As Dylan and Scott start to walk toward the back, David enters the Walsh house from the front door just as they are passing. "Hey, what's up Dylan?" says David.

Dylan looks at David and nods his head. "How's it going, Silver?' Dylan replies to him and continues out toward the back door. Scott grins in David's direction.

"Hey David." says Scott, as he continues to walk out with Dylan.

"Um, hey Scott." says David looking confused and upset that Dylan didn't stop and talk to him. David had talked his record producer into postponing his recording session, although he was very reluctant to do so. Donna laid the guilt on hard as David was leaving the funeral. And for him to go through all that trouble and come back to the Walsh house, only to see Dylan being friendly with his old best friend Scott and almost totally ignoring him did not sit well with David.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is it." says Steve as he clutches the basketball. "I make this shot, and Brando here has been schooled right in his own back yard. And you all will have to bow in my presence. For I will be the king of basketball horse." jokes Steve with a smile.<p>

"Just shoot the ball already, will you Steve?" says a smiling Brandon.

Everyone else is standing around watching. Brenda and Donna are still talking off to the side. Kelly has secluded herself over in a corner of the garage area and is just standing there with her arms folded.

"What's wrong with Kelly?" whispers Brenda to Donna.

"Don't ask me, she's been acting very weird all day." replies Donna.

"I guess she must be wierded out about Dylan staying here." says Brenda.

"That's part of it, but I think there's something more. I don't know, I can't place my finger on it." says Donna.

At that moment Dylan and Scott walk out back. Steve is about to shoot, when he turns and sees Dylan standing there. Everyone turns to look at Dylan.

"You guys got room for a couple more in your game?" asks Dylan.

Steve and Brandon look over and smile at Dylan's sudden change in heart of wanting to shoot basketball.

"Sure, bro. Steve, what do you say? New game?" asks Brandon.

Steve grins and laughs. "Sure. The more the merrier. Now it's not just Brandon. Now I'll have 3 of you lining up to kiss my feet." Jokes Steve. "Here you go, Dylan. You get first shot." says Steve who passes him the basketball.

Brenda and Donna both look on and smile, as does Andrea, Jim, and Cindy. The only one not grinning is Kelly, who just rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she is upset that nothing she does is making Dylan happy.

"Well Bren, I don't know what Scott said to Dylan, but it appears to have brought him out of his shell, at least for now" says Donna to Brenda.

Brenda doesn't say anything, but smiles in Scott's direction as she makes eye contact with him. Scott smiles back at her. After making a basket, Dylan turns around, and Brenda moves her eyes in his direction and flashes him a grin. For a moment it almost appears as if Dylan cracks a smile at Brenda when the two make eye contact, but he turns around to watch Brandon shoot. Kelly glares over at them from the corner. Donna walks over to Kelly.

"So Kel, are you planning to sit over her in the corner and sulk the rest of the time?" asks Donna.

"Donna, put a cork in it. No matter what I say to Dylan, all I do is upset him. So I think the best thing for me to do is to just sit over here and not say anything at all. Besides, what does he need me for? He has some geek from school to cheer him up." responds Kelly, referring to Scott. At that moment, David comes out back and walks over to where Kelly and Donna are.

"David!" says a surprised Donna. "I'm so glad you came. And I'm sure Dylan is too." she says with a smile.

"Yeah, well he could have fooled me, Donna." says an agitated David

"What do you mean?" Donna replies

"I mean that Dylan said all of four words to me when I walked in the house and then came back out here with Scott. I'm so glad I cancelled my first recording session with Serge Mankin for this, Donna." snarls David. "And thank you so much for guilt trip you laid on me this morning so that I could come all the way back here for nothing."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, David." says an upset Donna. "You know, your friend Scott risked detention to come here and try to lift Dylan's spirits, and he knows him considerably less than you do. Maybe you should take a few lessons from your old best friend on the value of humanity?" scolds Donna.

"Well, if Scott's so wonderful, Donna, why don't you date him?" snaps an upset David.

Donna looks at both David and Kelly and shakes her head in disgust. "You know what, David, since you came all the way back here, you can make yourself useful and give Kelly a ride home. That way you two can be angry together in your own little self revolving worlds, all the way home. Give me a call when you guys decide to start thinking of somebody other than yourselves." says Donna who walks off disappointed in both Kelly and David. David stares angrily while Kelly flashes a 'whatever' look to her.

As Steve, Brandon, Dylan and Scott shot the basketball; Jim exits the house and yells over to Dylan. "Hey Dylan, you got a call from somebody who says he's your Uncle Frank." says Jim.

A look of concern grows on Dylan's face. He passes the basketball over to Brandon and goes into the house to answer the phone. While he's in there, Brenda walks over to Scott.

"Scott, I don't know what you said to Dylan. And I don't need to know. But thank you. It was awfully sweet for you" She says to him with a smile and softly kisses his cheek.

"Hey, anytime." he says back to her with a smile.

Inside, Dylan hangs up the phone. Having just been ordered to go to a downtown market place to meet some people, he knows that the moment of truth has come. He has to find a way to get out, without the media circus spotting him. He gets an idea and starts out the doorway where he is met by Kelly.

"Dylan, we need to talk." says Kelly.

"Not now, Kel." says a rushed Dylan as he tries to make his past her, but she blocks him from leaving.

"What is the matter with me?" says a frustrated Kelly. "Can I not say anything right to you? I know I'm not very good at this, but it just seems like no matter what I say, it's always the wrong thing."

"Kel, I don't have time to talk about this right now. I have something I have to take care of." says Dylan.

"Oh, but you have all the time in the world to talk to your ex-girlfriend and some guy from school who you don't even know?" says an annoyed Kelly. "It's obvious you don't need me, so maybe I should just go home."

"I told you to do that an hour ago, Kel." says Dylan. "Excuse me." he says as he rushes out back. Kelly just shakes her head angrily. She feels that with the Walsh family taking care of Dylan's needs 24/7, that she's no longer desirable to him at all. And it's eating at her so much that she begins thinking about what she can do to change that.

As everyone is still gathered out back, Dylan walks up to Brandon and pulls him aside. "Hey Brandon, I need a favor, man." Dylan whispers to him.

"Sure bro, what's going on?" replies Brandon as he and Dylan walk away from everyone. Dylan sneaks out the back way to avoid the press, while Brandon drives his car around to lend it to him. Once Brandon returns, he tells everyone that Dylan took a drive to clear his head and slowly the guests of people at the Walsh house begin to disperse and go home.

* * *

><p>Night has fallen, and Dylan has returned to Casa Walsh. The news crews have pretty much all disbanded and moved on to other stories. What few reporters are left, quickly disperse after Dylan answers their questions in a normal and not so exciting manner.<p>

The drama is over and Dylan has learned that his father was on the right side of the law this time. He now has to prepare to move on in life without Jack. This has caused him to do some thinking about what has transpired the last few days. When he really needed others, just who was there for him? The ones who he had tried to make a part of his life were too self absorbed to lend their ears. But the ones who he had pushed away and treated badly were the people who were there for him. All this rings in his head as he walks through the front door.

Brandon walks through the kitchen and is on his way upstairs when he sees Dylan come through the front door.

"Hey D, everything alright? Did you find what you were looking for?" asks Brandon.

"Not everything." replies Dylan as he tosses Brandon his car keys. "But I found out what was important. It turns out my old man was with the good guys for a change." Dylan adds.

Brandon just shakes his head affirmative. "So you gonna be okay, man?" he asks.

"Yeah, I think I will." says Dylan as he looks into the living room and sees Brenda sitting on the sofa eating a bowl of ice cream. "You know what they say, time heals all wounds." adds Dylan.

Brandon grins and gives Dylan a slap on the back. "Alright bro, I'm gonna hit the hay. I'm beat. Try not to snore too loudly tonight, okay?" jokes Brandon. Dylan flashes a slight smile as Brandon goes upstairs. He then walks into the living room and sits down on the sofa with Brenda and sees that she's watching the video of her and Scott on the bungee swing again.

"Glad you're home." says Brenda as she takes a spoon full of ice cream and sticks it in her mouth.

"Yeah, it's great to be here." says Dylan who turns his attention to the video. "You gotta be kidding me. You're watching this again?" says Dylan smiling and chuckling slightly.

"Yeah." jokes Brenda. "I can't get over how much I scream when I'm coming down. It's a wonder I didn't shatter every window in the park." she says grinning.

"Well, you're friend Scott isn't exactly the picture of cool here either. I mean look at his face. I tell you, I get the same look when I'm falling off my surf board." says Dylan with a smile. Brenda laughs and the two turn to look at each other.

"Bren, I can't thank you enough for everything. I mean, I don't know what I would have done without you." says Dylan sincerely.

"Well, lucky for you that's something you didn't have to worry about." she replies. "But it wasn't just me. You got lots of people who care about you, Dylan." she says softly.

"Yeah, I realized that today. Even a few surprises." says Dylan.

"Really, like who?" inquires Brenda.

"Well, like Scott for instance. Of all people, he actually was one of the ones who helped me out the most today. And after all I did to totally rag him last night at dinner." responds Dylan who takes the Indian head penny necklace out of his pocket and peaks at it for a moment before sticking it back in his pocket.

"He's a really great guy, Dylan." whispers Brenda. She begins to stare into Dylan's eyes almost as if she's getting lost inside them. Her heart begins to beat faster. Everything she couldn't feel with Scott while dancing to "Hungry Eyes", she is feeling right now.

"You need a good guy in your life." says Dylan in a soft and caring tone.

Brenda takes a deep breathe. A big part of her wants to respond "But I already had a good guy in my life." She so wishes that she could just cuddle up with Dylan right now on the sofa. As Dylan looks at her, part of him is feeling the same thing. He remembers only a year ago when all it took was for him to sit there and hold Brenda to make him happy. But those days are over. No matter how self-centred she is, Kelly is the one he chose. And as a matter of pride, he has to stand by his decision.

Brenda, seeing where things might be heading, decides to kill the sparks before they ignite. While part of her wants to kiss Dylan right then and there, she refuses to do the same thing that Kelly did to her this past summer. She stands on principle and absolutely will not be the 'other girl.'

"Hey you want some ice cream?" asks Brenda to Dylan.

"Ice Cream?" asks Dylan, who is caught off guard.

"Sure. I got Cookies N' Cream or Butter Pecan. Take your pick." she asks.

"I don't know. How about a little bit of both?" he says with a smile and a puppy dog eyed look.

"For you, Mr. McKay, I think that can be arranged." says Brenda with a warm smile. "Be right back." She says as she gets up and leaves the room. Dylan turns back to watch the rest of the video. The phone rings and within seconds, he can hear footsteps coming down the stairs as Brandon walks into the living room.

"Hey bro, Kelly's on the phone." says Brandon.

"Thanks man, I'll take it down here." replies Dylan. Brandon heads back up stairs as Dylan picks up the cordless phone in the living room.

"Yeah, it's Dylan." he answers the phone.

"Hey, I know who it is." says Kelly. "The sexy voice gives it away."

"Hey, sorry I didn't call. I've just had…." says Dylan who gets cut off.

"I know you've had a lot on your mind. But I can make you forget all about everything." says Kelly trying to be sexy. Dylan breaths heavily and peeks out the front of the living room to make sure that Brenda isn't coming back yet.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can." says Dylan in a non-convincing voice.

"Dylan, what's wrong?" asks Kelly.

"Nothing's wrong, Kel. I'm just tired that's all. It's been a long day for me." he replies.

"Look Dylan, moral and emotional support isn't exactly a speciality of mine. I've never been very good at it. I guess I don't know how. But I still care about you, you know that." says Kelly trying to be sincere, but doing a lousy job. "Lets spend some time together, just you and me." she adds.

Dylan frowns slightly. He's not really sure where his emotions lie. Kelly's insincerity throughout Jack's death is making him re-evaluate how he feels. And the truth is right Brenda is relating to him much better than Kelly. But still, he's convinced that once things get back to normal, things will be good with Kelly again.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan." says Dylan trying to be convincing.

"Okay then. So I'll see you tomorrow. And Dylan." she says followed by a pause. "I love you."

Dylan looks sad for a moment and then does everything he can to make himself sound sincere. "Yeah." he replies. "I love you, too." He says as he quickly hangs up the phone.

At that moment, Brenda was returning from the kitchen with the ice cream and only caught the last part where Dylan told Kelly that he loved her. She pauses for a second, and then gathers her composure.

"Here's your ice cream, Dylan." she says as she hands him the bowl.

"Thanks." he replies and looks at her with a slightly sad look.

"Listen, I'm going to head to bed, alright." says Brenda who figures that it's not a good idea for her to stay out there given what he just heard him tell Kelly.

"Oh, alright." says Dylan with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Thanks again for everything, Bren." he says as she begins to walk upstairs but turns back to him just before he does.

"Hey, what are friends for?" says Brenda who continues upstairs a bit saddened but accepting of the reality that Dylan is with Kelly now. She's just happy Dylan is feeling a little better than he was earlier.

Dylan cusses silently to himself then takes another look at the necklace Scott gave him and turns back and looks at the video to catch another glimpse of Brenda and Scott having fun on the bungee swing and Brenda laughing and enjoying herself like he's never seen before.

"Yeah." he says to himself. "Friends" he mutters as he turns off the television and heads to bed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. A Beverly Hills makeover

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next few chapters are going to take place during the timeline of the episode "Duke's bad boy." This was the episode that primarily dealt with resolving Brandon's gambling addiction. **

**The scene between Scott & Steve in detention is one that I literally thought of and added in as I was writing this chapter. With this being my first major 90210 fanfic, I'm trying to find an appropriate scene for all of the main characters to be in. The two who I've been having a hard time working into this story are Steve and Andrea. But with Scott having to serve detention, and Steve having been in detention everyday for breaking into school and changing his grades on the computer, I thought it might be appropriate to add a Steve scene in there mainly to serve as a comedic relief. **

**As always I appreciate the reviews and feedback I'm getting and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. **

* * *

><p>After one more day at the Walsh house, Dylan has returned home. The media circus that had been camped out on his front lawn is gone. Like a heard of tornado chasers, they packed up their equipment into their vans and took off as soon as the story of Jack McKay's death made it off the front page.<p>

As Dylan sits alone in his empty house, he gets lost in his thoughts. The shock of his father no longer being alive is gone and the reality has set in that he is alone in the world now. There is no family to comfort him or for him to turn to. The closest thing he has to that is the Walshes. Jim and Cindy told him he could stay there as long as he wanted. But he didn't want to wear out his welcome.

Plus he needed to get on with his life, a life without Brenda in it. Being in the same house with her, he did feel an attraction to her again. But the more he thinks, the more he convinces himself that it must have been out of grief and loneliness. Whatever the reason, facts are facts. He had made his choice, and he chose Kelly. So no matter how dislikeable, selfish, or bitchy she could be, it was Kelly who was going to have to be the one to cheer him up when he was down. And it was Kelly who was going to have to be the one to stand by his side now. And it was Kelly who was going to have to be the one to make him feel like he was part of a family again.

The problem was that she just didn't seem like she was capable of it. Brenda had proven time and time again that she would stand by him and be his rock. But Kelly was another story, and the future with her just wasn't as certain.

There is a knock on the door. Dylan doesn't hear it at first as he's lost in thought. But after a second knock that's louder, he gets up and answers it. Dressed in a white t-shirt and sweats, he opens his front door to find Kelly standing there. He is surprised to see her because he hadn't told her that he had come home yet. But sure enough, she was here carrying a large brown paper bag along with a happy and seductive smile.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" says Kelly in a cheerful demeanour as she walks right by Dylan and puts the bag on the table and begins taking containers of Chinese food out of it and putting it on the table.

"What's all this?" asks Dylan in a mellow tone.

"It's a welcome home party. Of course it would have been nice if you had called me and told me you were coming home, then I could have had a little more time to get ready. But we'll just have to make due, I guess." says Kelly.

"A welcome home party?" asks Dylan in an unenthusiastic voice. "Kel, no offense but I'm not exactly in a party mood right now." he adds.

"Don't worry about it, Dylan. It's a private part for two, just you and me, nobody else, and especially no Brenda." says Kelly in with a cutesy grin on her face.

Dylan looks at Kelly with disdain. Just the fact that Kelly would want to celebrate the fact that Brenda wasn't around leaves him with a sick feeling. After all, Brenda was looking out for him during Jack's funeral while Kelly was only looking for herself. It really ate at him the fact that she was so happy and gleeful simply because Brenda wasn't around.

"Now come on, let's have some dinner. I got your favorite, sesame chicken with white rice." says Kelly as she reaches out and grabs his hand to pull him toward the table. Dylan quickly pulls it away.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." replies Dylan.

"Oh that's okay, neither am I." says Kelly in a giggly voice. "In fact, food is the last thing I want to think about right now." she says as she moves in and kisses Dylan passionately on the lips. At first he kisses her back, but after a few seconds he moves his head back and releases from this kiss and holds his hand out.

"Not tonight, Kel." responds Dylan. Kelly takes a couple steps back. Her smile disappears and a look of disappointment and frustration now is etched on her face.

"Dylan, what is it?" says a flustered Kelly. "What am I doing wrong? Why is it that every time I'm around, you act like you want nothing to do with me?" she says angrily.

"Kel, give me a break alright." says Dylan after a heavy breathe, annoyed and irritated that this has turned into another fight between him and Kelly. His first night at home, and the only thing he wanted was a nice and quiet evening alone. Instead it has turned into added stress that he doesn't need right now.

"No Dylan, I won't give you a break. I know your dad just died and you're dealing with that. But I'm trying to be there for you, and it seems like I can't do anything without you giving me the third degree. And I'm getting sick of it." argues Kelly.

"So what do you want me to do?" asks Dylan.

"Just at least pretend that you like having me around." replies Kelly.

"I do." responds Dylan, not sure if he really means it, but right now is just looking to avoid another fight. Kelly moves back in towards Dylan and nuzzles up to him, putting her head on his chest.

"Then show it." she cries.

"Look, my head is just not into it right now. I'm still trying to sort some things out, and you constantly being at my throat is not helping the situation. So I'm asking you, as a favor, just ease up, alright?" says Dylan softly.

Kelly turns her head for a moment and gets lost in thought. She turns her head back towards him after a few seconds and looks him straight in the eye. "Alright, fine. On one condition though?"

"And just what might that be?" replies Dylan.

"Well, this Saturday my mom is having an open house. And there's going to be a lot of strangers coming in and out and I probably won't have any privacy all day if I hang around there. Not exactly something I'm ready to deal with right now. So just promise me that I can be with you that day." says Kelly with the puppy dog look.

"Alright, we'll do something. I promise." answers Dylan in a soft and mellow tone.

"That's all I needed to hear." says Kelly as she kisses Dylan on the lips. "Now, why don't you have some dinner?" she adds.

Dylan, not feeling very festive but wanting to take the path of least resistance, agrees and sits down at the table with Kelly. He begins to eat and notices that Kelly isn't having anything except bottled water.

"Aren't you having anything?" asks Dylan with his mouth full.

"No way, that's probably 3 pounds right there. I'm just going to sit back and enjoy watching you eat." says Kelly. Dylan looks at her for a second and wonders why she's barely been eating lately. He then goes on and continues to eat his Chinese food.

* * *

><p>The next morning at Casa Walsh, Jim has already left for work. Cindy took off to do some early morning jogging, but left breakfast on the table for Brandon and Brenda before they head to school.<p>

Brenda has realized her dilemma and has figured out what she is going to do. Having Dylan in the house made her realize that her feelings for him are still there. But no matter what she feels, the fact is that he's with Kelly. And she refuses to be the 'other girl.' Because that would mean she is no better than Kelly. So it's time to let him go. And for now, she's figured out just what she's going to do about the whole thing with Scott.

"So, I figure that we only got three months of high school left. And rather than spending it on trying to date or find a new boyfriend, I'm going to devote what's left of my high school career to helping Scott gain the self confidence he needs to make friends." says Brenda

Brandon just lets out a "mhm" noise as Brenda talks. He is not hearing a thing his sister is saying. He just knows she's talking. He hasn't touched his breakfast either. He is just sitting there with his eyes completely focused on the sports page, as he writes down scores and statistics into a special notebook that he's using to keep track of his bets and his gambling winnings, which by now have taken a 180 degree turn for the worse compared to where he was just a few weeks ago.

"He's such a sweet and caring guy. I mean for him to skip school, just for the sole purpose of trying to console Dylan, who he doesn't even know at all. It really says something about him. I swear Brandon, if I was actually attracted to him physically, I would have so gotten over Dylan by now. It's a shame really. But I'm going to help make that boy so popular, that by the time he becomes a senior next year, people are going to be lining up around the corner for his friendship." says an enthusiastic Brenda who actually has excitement in her voice.

"Whatever you say, sis." says Brandon who continues to ignore what Brenda is saying, and only hears noise coming out of her mouth. "Damn, how could the Bulls lose to the Magic? Jordan only scored 10 points? Was he hung over or something?" complains Brandon as he continues to scribble notes in his notebook. Brenda just now notices that Brandon's not paying attention to her.

"Brandon, what's with you?" asks Brenda. "You haven't heard a word I said."

Brandon looks up for a brief moment and then goes back to scribbling notes down in his notebook. "Sure, I have. You're talking about Dylan." he says.

"No, I'm not talking about Dylan, I'm talking about Scott. And you're not listening to me because you've got your face buried in the sports page." argues Brenda. Brandon just looks up for a moment irritated at Brenda and then goes back to continues to studying the sports page with increased intensity. "Brandon, what's going on?" she asks.

"Nothing's going on, Bren. I'm just catching up on my basketball scores, that's all." replies Brandon in a quiet tone not even glancing up to look at his sister.

"And you're sure everything's alright?" repeats Brenda.

With the hidden stress that Brandon is carrying of not being able to pay off his gambling bets that have amounted, he finally loses his patience at what he perceives to be nagging on Brenda's part, as he slams the paper down on the table and looks at Brenda, visibly frustrated.

"Yes Brenda, everything is alright. They were alright when Dylan asked me the same question at school yesterday. They were alright when Nat asked me at work. They were alright when alright when Mom and Dad asked me last night when I got home. And they are alright now with you asking me here. In fact, things would be even more alright if everyone would quit asking me if everything is alright." snaps an irritated Brandon.

Brenda just looks at him for a moment, knowing something is wrong but also knowing that any further interrogation on her part will only irritate him more.

"Well excuse me for actually giving a damn about my brother." says Brenda, obviously hurt by Brandon's tone of voice. She puts on her jacket and grabs her backpack and purse. "Keep telling everyone that you're alright, Brandon. The only one you're lying too is yourself. See you in school." she says and storms out the door.

Brandon stares at the door for a moment after Brenda walks out and then returns to looking at the sports page. Everyone close to him can sense that he's in trouble, but nobody truly knows how in over his head he really is. But with his pride in being independent, he's determined to clean up his own mess and not drag anybody else into it.

* * *

><p>At school, as the halls begin to fill up, the West Beverly radio show is a buzz with Donna bragging about David's new deal with Icon Records. Apparently her disappointment in him over his behavior at Dylan's father's funeral is gone as she happily makes her announcement for everyone to hear.<p>

While that is going on, Scott finds himself in Mrs. Teasley's office. It turns out that somebody noticed him leaving school early and reported it. And now a nervous Scott finds himself in a room he's not use to being in.

"Scott, I must say I'm a bit concerned about your unusual behavior as of late. First you're picking fights with football players." says Mrs. Teasley getting cut off.

"But it was him who picked the fight with me." replies an anxious Scott. Mrs. Teasley shoots him an assertive look to say don't interrupt me again.

"And now we catch you leaving school early without permission." Mrs. Teasly replies. "I'd expect this kind of behavior from your sister, but not from you."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Teasley. I just have had a lot on my mind that day." says Scott as his leg trembles, wondering what his punishment is going to be.

"Well, you have a clean record here at West Beverly. And I don't want to see it tarnished by this one incident. So if you attend an hour of detention after school today, it won't go on your permanent record. But just a warning, this is your only second chance. Anymore incidents like this, and I will call your mother. Do you understand?" says a stern Mrs. Teasley.

"Yes, I do. It won't happen again. I promise" says an apologetic Scott.

"All right, be sure that it doesn't." replies Mrs. Teasley as Scott gets up and leaves.

* * *

><p>Kelly and Dylan walk down the hall side by side. His expression is emotionless, making it hard for Kelly to get a beat on what he's thinking. Dylan stares blankly down the hall, walking hand in hand with Kelly as she begins talking to him.<p>

"So are you doing any better today?" asks Kelly.

"Not really." replies an emotionless Dylan. "I mean every time I think that I got it out of my head, I see something and it just reminds me that he's gone, and it just brings me back down again. Being here at school isn't making things any better. I don't know, Kel. I'm seriously thinking about bailing today. My head's just not into it."

"Dylan, cutting class isn't the answer. You just need something that will take your mind off of it." replies Kelly.

"And what would you suggest?" Dylan asks.

"Well, for starters you can think about this Saturday." says Kelly as she releases from the hand hold and slides her arm around Dylan's waist. "Have you thought anymore about what you'd like to do?" she says as she eagerly anticipates having some alone time with Dylan on Saturday for the first time in over a week.

"I don't know, Kel. Maybe we can take a drive up the coast and stop at that little seafood place." suggests Dylan who hadn't really given it much thought, but was just throwing a suggestion out there.

"Seafood?" says Kelly as she turns up her nose.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked seafood." asks Dylan, surprised at her reaction.

"I do. But I don't like calories." replies Kelly as Dylan just rolls his eyes. At that moment, Brenda comes walking up to them.

"Hi." says Brenda to both Dylan and Kelly.

"Hi." says Dylan, followed by Kelly.

"I was just wondering how you are holding up." says Brenda to Dylan.

"I have my ups and my downs. It depends on what time of day you catch me." Dylan responds.

Brenda pauses for a second as she looks at them both. "Listen, I was wondering if you two would like to come over for dinner one night this week, if you don't have any other plans." she says.

Dylan and Kelly look at each other, not knowing what to say for a moment. Kelly is completely caught off guard by what Dylan says next.

"Hey, you know what, I got a better idea." says Dylan. Both Brenda and Kelly look on with curiosity. "Why don't you come with us on Saturday? We were thinking of taking a drive up the coast and eating at this little seafood joint I know. Tell you what, why don't you bring your friend Scott along too." says Dylan.

Dylan isn't really sure why he just invited Brenda and Scott along. The fact was that Kelly's company has been less than desirable lately. When you took away the sex part, all they ever did was argue and fight. And the idea of spending a whole day with her wasn't exactly a pleasant thought right now. So maybe having Brenda and Scott around would make it a little more tolerable for him.

"Sure." says a surprised Brenda. "I mean if it's alright with Kelly."

Kelly shoots Dylan a look of a woman scorned before putting on a happy grin and looking at Brenda. "Sounds peachy." says Kelly with a fake smile.

"Great. I'll ask Scott if he's up for it." replies Brenda. "I'll let you guys know." Brenda adds as she walks off.

As soon as Brenda leaves, Kelly turns to Dylan with a nasty scowl on her face. "A double date?" she asks. "That's just great." she says angrily.

"What?" replies Dylan. Kelly begins to walk off. But Dylan rushes up to catch up to her. "Kel, correct me if I'm wrong but did you or did you not say you were looking for something to do on Saturday so you wouldn't have to stay home with the open house going on?" asks Dylan.

"Yes, I'm looking for something to do on Saturday. But with you, not with Brenda and that loser friend of hers." spouts Kelly.

"Hey!" shouts Dylan. "First of all, why don't you get to know somebody first before you call them a loser? And secondly, is repairing your friendship with Brenda all of a sudden no longer important to you?" asks Dylan.

"Of course it is. But not….." answers Kelly who gets off by Dylan.

"So it looks to me like she made the first move toward reconciliation. Now it's your turn. Kelly, our days here are numbered. And neither of us have that much longer to mend the fence with her. So I strongly suggest that you take advantage of this opportunity." says Dylan.

Kelly closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe, shaking her head. "Alright, I'll go and I'm sure it'll be a fun time."

"Oh it will be." answers Dylan. "As long as you leave that attitude of yours at home." he says.

"I'll try. I just wish that what's his face wasn't coming along." Kelly replies.

"Come on, Kel. Give the kid a chance. You don't even know him" replies Dylan.

"And I don't want to know him, Dylan. He dresses like a complete clod and his high voice is like fingernails on a chalkboard" she says as she and Dylan walk off hand in hand. Kelly is clearly not happy about this sudden change in plans, but for the moment is being tolerable.

* * *

><p>Brenda walks through the hallways of West Beverly, looking for Scott. As she combs the halls, she sees her brother engaged in a conversation with Jeff Stellar, who books sports bets for the football team and others in school. She glances at him for a moment but just continues walking as she is still upset with Brandon's defensive attitude that he took towards her this morning at breakfast.<p>

As she makes her way past Brandon, she spots Scott who has come out of Mrs. Teasley's office. Brenda hurries to catch up with him.

"Hey Scott, wait up." she calls out to him.

Scott turns around and sees Brenda running up to him. He flashes a geeky grin and waits for her to catch up.

"Hey, Brenda, How's it going?" asks Scott.

"Listen, I want to thank you again for whatever it is that you said to Dylan." she tells him.

"Hey, don't mention it." replies Scott.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that when Dylan got home that night he specifically mentioned you as somebody who really helped him out that day. So whatever you said, it definitely had an impact on him." says Brenda.

Scott smiles nervously. "Well, nice to know my detention was for a good cause." he replies.

"You got detention, oh gosh. I'm sorry." replies a sympathetic Brenda. "Well, I think what you did was really sweet. And I know Dylan greatly appreciates it." says Brenda.

Scott flashes a shy and non confident grin over to Brenda.

"In fact, he was wondering if you and I would be up for hanging out with him and Kelly on Saturday. I told him I'd ask you. So what do you say?" asks Brenda.

"You mean like a double date?" inquires Scott.

"Well, you can call it a double date or just hanging out with friends. Either way, I think it will be fun. But I don't want to go unless you go with me. So how about it?" asks Brenda.

Scott smiles as he's flattered by the invitation, but the smile disappears once he thinks about it. Despite him breaking through with Dylan while relating to him at the Walsh house, he still doesn't feel that Dylan is really his friend and probably would tire of his company quickly. And Kelly has always been a high maintenance girl obsessed with fashion and popularity. For 3 years, the only time she would even notice Scott would be if she was looking down to see who it was she was stepping on. While his friendship with Brenda has grown to a comfortable level, Dylan and Kelly were another story.

"I don't know Brenda." replies Scott. "Something tells me I'm not really the kind of person that Dylan and Kelly want hanging out with them."

"Scott, of course you are. Don't be silly." replies Brenda. "Just be the guy you were with me at Magic Mountain, and I promise they'll love you." says Brenda reassuringly.

Scott just shrugs his shoulders and smiles awkwardly, as his insecurity is still showing through. "Brenda, I don't know. I just don't think I'll fit in." he says.

"Trust me. You will." replies Brenda. "There's just one small thing we need to do first." she says.

"What's that?" asks Scott.

"Can you meet me at the Peach Pit tonight at 5:00? I'll explain it then." says Brenda.

"Can we make it 6:00? I got this stupid detention thing after school." replies Scott.

"Okay. 6 it is, then." says a smiling Brenda. Scott starts to walk away, wondering what Brenda has in mind, but she holds him up.

"Oh Scott, one more thing." says Brenda. He turns around and looks at her. "I heard you stood up to Tony Miller the other day when he was making a couple of indecent remarks about me. Is this true?" she asks.

"Where did you hear that?" asks Scott.

"Word on the West Beverly grape vine travels fast." replies Brenda. "So is it true?" she repeats.

"Kinda" says Scott gritting his teeth with a shy grin.

Brenda looks around to make sure as many people as possible are watching and then she leans in and kisses Scott on the cheek right in the middle of the hall way. This gets the attention of everyone around.

"My hero." says a smiling Brenda. "See you at six." she says and starts to walk off. For Brenda, she is now on a new mission. It's no longer about making Dylan jealous or disrupting his relationship with Kelly. She's accepted that and moved on. For Brenda, she now has just one thing in mind. Helping Scott to see what a great person he is and giving him the confidence he needs heading into his senior year has now become top priority for her. She wants everyone else to see him in the same way that she's gotten to know him. And she figures that if he can gain enough confidence to make Kelly and Dylan, two people who she knows are very critical, enjoy his company, then his confidence will sky rocket.

Scott smiles and pumps his fist in the air as he walks away, receiving a couple more high fives from his peers. Brenda turns around and watches him walk away a bit more self confident. Her new agenda was now being put into full effect.

* * *

><p>Scott makes his way to a place that is not very familiar to him, after school detention. When he walks in the room, the teacher is not there. He looks around and sees some of the biggest troublemakers in the school, and immediately feels out of place. He gets some strange and nasty looks from people who aren't use to seeing him there. As he searches for a place to sit down, he hears a voice whisper out to him.<p>

"Psst. Scott, over here." whispers Steve.

Scott looks in the direction of the voice and sees Steve Sanders, the only semi-familiar face in all of detention and quickly makes his way over and sits at the desk next to him.

"Look, just stick with me and you'll be alright. The regulars in here can sense new blood like a pack of wolves." says Steve trying to be funny.

Scott just smirks. "Yeah, right. Nice of you to finally remember my name, by the way." Scott replies.

"Well kind of hard to forget your name. Word is you stood up to Tony Miller when he started trash talking Brenda. Way to go, kid. About time somebody put that jerk in his place" says Steve as he reaches out to shake Scott's hand. Scott reaches over and shakes his hand with an awkward smile on his face "So tell me, how did a teachers pet like you wind up in detention?" asks Steve.

"They caught me leaving last period study hall early the other day. So Mrs. Teasley gave me an hour of detention." replies Scott.

"Pfft. An hour? That's nothing, small fry. Just be grateful you're not me, I'm serving six consecutive life sentences." says Steve. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. Has your buddy Silver said anything to you lately about how his recording sessions are going?"

"Not really." replies Scott. "David and I don't really talk anymore. Ever since he's gone big time, he doesn't really have time for me."

"Yeah, I know that story." replies Steve. "Lousy ingrate is letting his head get too big and forgetting about those who helped make him who he is. But no matter. The day is coming really soon where he's going to come crawling back. I just know it. I'm already getting the vibe from Donna that there's trouble in paradise. Any day now he's going to come to me crying." says Steve with a devilish grin on his face.

Scott just smirks slightly and nods his head as this is a conversation he really doesn't want to be involved in. He takes out a notebook and turns to a page where he had written another love poem about Brenda while doodling in history class. Steve, peeking at it out of the corner of his eye makes a cat-like move and reaches over and grabs it before Scott can secure it.

"Hey give me that. That's private." cries Scott.

"Now let's see what we have here." says Steve who begins reading the poem. Scott looks at him with angst on his face. "Well, Well, Well." replies Steve. "Looks like you do have the hots for Brenda after all."

"Steve, shhhhh." says Scott. "Don't say anything, please." he cries.

"Relax buddy. Your secret's safe with me." he replies. "In fact, if you're interested I'd be willing to cut you in on a little deal."

"What kind of deal?" inquires Scott.

"Well, it just so happens, I'm best friends with Brenda's brother, Brandon. I can help you to get her. Believe me these sappy love poems are not the way to Brenda's heart. In fact reading it makes me want to vomit." says Steve.

"So what's the catch? What's in it for you?" asks Scott.

"Well you've known David your whole life. Talk him into re-hiring me as his manager and I can build you up to Brenda and make you out to be a real stud, next to me of course." says Steve with a cocky laugh.

Scott ponders Steve's deal for a second, but then shakes his head in a negative manner. He knows Steve's reputation well enough to know that he's a smooth talker and people who usually make deals with him wind up on the short end of the stick.

"Thanks, but I think I'd just rather handle this on my own. Besides, like I told you, David and I don't really talk anymore. And I seriously don't think I'd have any influence over him at all." Replies Scott.

"Suit yourself." says Steve with a sigh as he tosses the poem back to Scott. "But a lot of guys would kill to have advice from me about women." Steve adds.

"Oh really?" asks Scott. "Well if you're such a ladies man, how come you're still single?" asks Scott

Steve's confident smile disappears as he knows Scott just schooled him. "Well, it's only a matter of time before that little oversight is taken care of. As soon as I get on this game show, dozens of babes will be graveling at my feet." boasts Steve as he hands Scott a pamphlet about the tv show "Love at first sight."

Scott takes one look at it and laughs, then hands the pamphlet back to Steve thinking he is quite the character.

* * *

><p>Brenda sits alone in a booth at the Peach Pit, drinking a coke while waiting for Scott. As she waits, she sees a man in a brown trench coat and a fedora hat walk in, who she's never seen in there before. The man catches her eye as he walks up to the counter to talk to Nat.<p>

"Hey Duke." greets Nat with a smile. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'm just here on a little business. Is Brandon around?" he replies.

Nat goes to get Brandon. As he does Duke looks around the Peach Pit. When he sees Brenda, he flashes a quick smile. Brenda just looks on as the guy's whole aurora and smooth manner is just creepy to her. She looks down on the counter, purposely avoiding eye contact with him.

When Brandon comes out, she hears Brandon ask the man to step out back. She looks up at her brother and sees the look in his eyes and knows that it can't be good. But at that moment, she doesn't know exactly what the problem is, but she knows that she's concerned.

As Brandon and Duke walk out the back of the Peach Pit, the bells on the entrance door ring and Donna walks in and spots Brenda.

"Hey Brenda." greets Donna.

"Hey Donna, I thought you were at the recording studio with David." replies Brenda.

"I was. Seems Serge Mankin thought I was too big of a distraction, so he turned it into a closed session." replies Donna as she rolls her eyes.

"Wow, sounds like they are keeping David on a tight lease." says Brenda.

"Tell me about it. I'm just wondering how long it'll be before our relationship becomes too big of a distraction." replies Donna.

"Well listen, if you aren't doing anything else, I could use your help on something?" asks Brenda.

"Really, what's that?" asks Donna.

"Well, I'm meeting Scott here. See, we have sort of a double date thing going on with Dylan and Kelly on Saturday." she says.

"Aw, how nice." replies Donna.

"Yeah, and see just between you and me, I'm trying to help bolster Scott's self confidence." says Brenda.

"His self confidence?" repeats Donna

"Well yeah. I mean you've seen him. He's a sweet guy, but he's totally lacking in the self-esteem department. And I don't want him going out with two high maintenance people like Kelly and Dylan with such low self esteem. I want him to think highly of himself, like he should. So I'm planning to take him shopping for some nice clothes when he gets here. I mean seriously, if he wears that cowboy western getup on Saturday, Kelly's going to be making snide remarks the entire time. And that's just going to butcher his self-esteem." says Brenda

Donna shakes her head. "Yeah, I know what you mean. She use to make those remarks about David last year when we started dating. It took her a long time before she stopped."

"Great, so you'll come with us, then?" asks Brenda.

"Oh, I don't know Bren. I'd feel too much like a third wheel." Donna replies.

"Donna, you'll be fine. Plus I really could use your help here. I mean, you are a little more in tuned to the fashion universe than I am." says Brenda

Donna ponders for a moment then gives Brenda a smile. "Oh, alright. You know I can't pass up a chance to do a make over. Especially on a guy." she says giggling.

At that moment, the bells on the door ring again and Scott enters the Peach Pit. He spots Brenda and Donna sitting down and walks over and sits next to Brenda.

"Hey Brenda," says Scott. "Sorry I'm late, but the teacher wouldn't let anybody out of detention."

"It's alright, Scott. You remember Donna, right?" says Brenda.

"Of course I do. It's great to see you again." says Scott to Donna.

"Likewise." replies Donna with a smile.

"Listen Scott, Donna kind of got locked out of the recording session that David had this afternoon. So do you mind if she comes with us?" asks Brenda.

"Um, no not at all." says Scott in an unsure manner. "But I still don't know where we're going."

"Oh that's a surprise." says Brenda as she looks at Donna and giggles. "Come on, let's go." she adds.

Brenda, Scott, and Donna get up and leave the Peach Pit through the front door. After they leave, Brandon re-enters through the back with an extremely worried and concerned look on his face. He is clearly not his usual jovial self.

* * *

><p>As Brenda, Donna, and Scott walk into one of Beverly Hills nicest male clothing store, Scott looks around wondering what he's doing there.<p>

"Brenda, what are we doing here?" he asks.

"Well Scott, see you were so great to take me along with you to Magic Mountain. And I kind of would like to return the favor. So I just thought we'd come here and get you some new clothes for Saturday." says Brenda.

"New clothes?" replies Scott in shock.

"Yeah. I mean don't get the wrong idea or anything. I like you just fine the way you are. But knowing Kelly and Dylan like I do, they probably aren't going to want to go somewhere that the John Wayne look is in. So I just thought a new shirt, some new shoes, and maybe a new jacket might do the trick." adds Brenda.

"I don't know, Brenda. I mean this stuff in here is kind of pricey. I wouldn't feel right having you buy me this stuff." says Scott.

"Oh." says Brenda. "Well don't worry, we're only going to get a couple things. Right Donna?" asks Brenda.

Donna looks around the store and looks at Scott as Brenda nudges her.

"Oh yeah, right. I promise we'll try to keep in the two digits." says Donna. "Bren, I don't think this is going to work." whispers Donna.

"Trust me. Anything is an improvement." whispers Brenda back.

"Well I guess this look is out of fashion. Say about a hundred years out of fashion." jokes Scott. Brenda laughs and flashes a smile as Scott is able to joke about himself. Even Donna grins at Scott's delightful humor.

After almost an hour and a half of looking at shirts and jackets, and asking Donna's advice on everything, Brenda and Scott finally settle on a nice buttoned silk shirt and decent pair of shoes for him. It's not the most expensive or nicest thing in the store, but it's what Brenda can afford with the 200 dollars that Brandon gave her from the gambling winnings. She tried to give the money back to him as she didn't want it, but he refused to take it. So rather than have the money just sit there, she figured it would be best to use it on a worthy cause and make Scott look nice.

"So what do you think, Donna? Have we turned Scott into a major stud yet?" says Brenda with a grin.

"Almost. But there's one thing missing." says Donna.

"What?" says Scott who was uncomfortable with this at first, but after an hour and a half has managed to get into the spirit of things.

"You need a nice cologne." says Donna.

"Cologne?" asks Scott.

"Yes, and I know just the one." she says. Donna reaches onto the cologne rack and pulls out a small bottle of Essence and hands it to Scott who takes a sniff and then has Brenda smell it.

"What do you think?" he asks Brenda.

Brenda smells it and then looks up at Scott with a friendly smile. "Perfect." she says. "I think we're all set."

They go and purchase the items as Brenda has just enough to pay for everything. Scott is a little self-conscious about this whole affair, but after a lifetime of his mom buying all his clothes for him, it's a breathe of fresh air to have a new outfit from somebody who's taste in clothes is a million times better than his strict mothers. Brenda feels a little weird too, spending this much money on a friend. But she keeps telling herself that it's not her money, and that makes her feel less funny about it. And in the end, Scott will look nicer and be more self confident and won't be torn to shreds by Kelly and her fashion criticism.

* * *

><p>As Brenda gets back to her house that night, she goes upstairs and enters her room. Through the open bathroom door, she can hear Brandon fumbling around in his room. She can't forget the look on his face from the Peach Pit this afternoon. She slowly walks into the bathroom and into Brandon's room to find that his room is a mess and that he's pulled out all his dresser drawers.<p>

Brandon is sitting on his bed and looking at a baseball card that is enclosed in a case, with a worried look on his face.

"What's going on?" asks Brenda.

Brandon is startled for a moment as he didn't know Brenda had gotten home.

"Oh hey, Bren. Listen I got a question for you. You remember that 200 dollars I gave you last week?" asks Brandon.

"Yeah, what about it?" replies Brenda.

"Have you spent it yet?" asks Brandon.

"Yeah, I just spent it tonight." says Brenda.

Brandon clinches his fist in tension with a look of angst on his face. "Mind if I ask what you spent it on?" he asks.

"Brandon, what's the matter with you?" asks Brenda.

"Just tell me what you spent it on, Brenda." grunts Brandon impatiently.

"All right, fine." she says. "I took Scott out tonight and bought him a new shirt and new shoes."

Brandon looks at Brenda with a look of disbelief on his face, his eyes give her a glare that's about ready to tear a hole through her.

"Brenda, how can you be so stupid?" he barks. "You spent $200 of money that I won on new clothes for Scott? Doesn't he have a job or parents? I can't believe you would do something like that." says an irate Brandon.

"Brandon, in case you forgot, I didn't even want your gambling money to begin with. How many times did I try to give it back to you?" scolds Brenda. Brandon just scowls at her. "And I tried to tell you this morning what I was planning to do, but you had your nose too stuck in the sports page to pay attention to me." argues Brenda.

"Yeah, well I just wish you would think first before throwing money around like that." says Brandon as he goes back to looking at his baseball card.

"Throwing money around?" asks a furious Brenda. "Excuse me, Brandon, but who was the one who threw this money at me in the first place. I didn't even want it. And if it bothers you that much, I'll call up Scott and see if he wouldn't mind if we return the clothes."

"No just forget it." shouts Brandon as he continues looking at his baseball card. Brenda moves around his bed to get a better look at it.

"That's your Joe DiMaggio rookie card that Mom and Dad got you on our 10th birthday." says Brenda with a worried look on her face. "Brandon, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing's going on with me, Brenda. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" asks a visibly flustered Brandon.

"Oh come on, Brandon. One week you're buying a new car stereo and throwing money at me like its tissue paper. The next week you're yelling at me for how I spend it." she says. "Brandon, are you in some kind of trouble?" she asks.

Brandon looks up at his sister with a look of aggravation on his face.

"God, Brenda, how many times do I have to say this?" he asks furiously. "Nothing is the matter, okay? Now would you please just get out of here, I have a lot of studying to do." he says.

Brenda starts to walk back to the adjoining bathroom, watching Brandon the whole time. She can see the worry on his face and can tell by the tone of his voice that everything is not all right. There is something terribly wrong with her brother right now and she knows it. But she also knows that his stubborn pride won't allow him to come to her or their parents and ask for help. But if nothing is done, she doesn't know what will happen to him. Brenda goes back into her room and stares at her wall, trying to figure out what to do about her brother.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Gambling Intervention

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter continues to take place during the time of the 3rd ****season episode "Duke's Bad Boy." We take a slight detour from our main story and deal with Brandon's gambling problem in this chapter. But have no fear, we will jump back into the whole Brenda/Scott/Dylan/Kelly drama in the next chapter. **

**As always, thanks for the reviews and please keep writing them. They are what keeps me going and what encourages me to get the next chapter posted ASAP.**

* * *

><p>It seems like any normal weekday afternoon at the Peach Pit. The burgers are flipping, the cash register is ringing, and the juke box is playing. It seems like the perfect place to spend a relaxing and care-free afternoon of your youth. But if your name is Brandon Walsh, that is definitely not the case on this afternoon.<p>

It's not the stress of his job that has him so wound up tight. After all, he's been working at the Peach Pit since he was a sophomore. What has Brandon wound up so tight is that, unbeknownst to anybody else, he made a last ditch desperation sports bet with school bookie, Jeff Stellar. If he wins the bet, and if Jeff pays him off, he'll have enough money to pay off Duke the money that he owes him. But if he loses, Brandon will be in more trouble than he knows what to do with.

"Hey Brandon, I'm just curious, do you still work here?" asks Nat to Brandon, who's ear is glued to the radio as the basketball game that he has bet on is being announced.

"Yeah, of course I do, Nat." replies Brandon.

"Good, because we got orders backing up here and customers who are losing their patience. Now if you're not too busy, what do you say we get the food to the paying customers sometime before I retire." says Nat, trying to keep a cheerful mood. Nat has much regret over giving Brandon Duke's phone number. It was this action that unleashed the gambling monster inside of Brandon, but not even Nat knows how bad it really is just yet.

Brandon rushes over to the booth where Scott and Brenda are sitting at with a tray of food. "Okay kids, here we are. Grilled Chicken salad for you, Brenda. And Chicken Quesadillas for you, Scott." he says.

Scott looks over at Brenda with a befuddled look on his face, not really knowing what to say.

"Brandon, this isn't what we ordered." says Brenda with a look of disbelief on her face.

"It's not?" Brandon asks.

"No. We ordered the chilli cheese fries and two chocolate shakes, what's wrong with you?" asks Brenda.

Brandon looks at them with an embarrassing smile. "Um, sorry about that." he says. "Your food will be right out." He replies and goes back to the kitchen, leaving Scott and Brenda at their booth.

"Something is definitely wrong with my brother." Brenda says to Scott.

"What makes you say that?" Scott asks.

"Scott, my brother has worked here for almost three years now. He can practically

do this job with his eyes closed. And now all of a sudden he's getting his orders mixed up?" says Brenda.

"Well, maybe he's got a lot on his mind." suggests Scott.

Brenda shakes her head with a worried look on her face. "No. It's more than that. Scott, when I came home last night I saw a look in my brother's eye, a look that I've never seen before. He kept telling me that nothing was wrong, but I know him better than that. I know he's in over his head." says Brenda.

"So do you think you know what's bothering him?" asks Scott.

"Yes. And I'm almost positive of it." says Brenda assertively. "Scott, can you keep a secret? You have to swear this is just between you and me, alright? You can't tell another living soul." she whispers

"Okay, I promise." says Scott back.

"Brandon's been betting on basketball games. And a few weeks ago, he was spending money like he just hit the jackpot in Vegas, buying skis and a new stereo for his car. He even gave me $200 for helping him make a winning pick, that's when it really caught my eye. I tried to give the money back to him, but he wouldn't take it. That's actually what I used to buy the clothes we got you last night." says Brenda.

At that moment Brandon shows up at their table with the right food, and puts 2 shakes and a basket of chilli cheese fries on their table. "There you go guys. Enjoy." he says obviously distracted as he hurries back to the kitchen to listen in on the game.

"But all that's changed in the last week. He's gotten really moody and irritable. He bites my head off when I ask him even the smallest of things. That may be normal to some people, but not my brother. Brandon's one of the easiest going guys you'll ever meet." continues Brenda.

"Yeah, I know. I've always liked your brother, Brenda. He's always been cool to me, even when most kids weren't." says Scott.

"Well not only that, but last night I caught him digging through his drawers and pulling out one of his prize possessions, a rookie Joe DiMaggio baseball card that our parents bought him on our 10th birthday." says Brenda.

"A DiMaggio rookie card?" asks Scott in amazement. "Wow, you're kidding. That's probably worth close to $500 if it's in mint condition." he says.

"I know. And Brandon would never dream of parting with it unless he was in serious trouble." says a worried Brenda as she eats a couple of fries. "Scott, I don't know what to do. I don't even know if there is anything I can do." she says.

"Why don't you tell your parents?" he suggests.

"I thought about that. But first of all, Dad has already questioned him about his bizarre behavior lately, and got nothing out of him. Secondly, even though I highly suspect it, I don't have any proof. And finally, Brandon and I have always had an unwritten rule between us that no matter how bad things get, we don't tell our parents. And he's always honored that for me. Like last year when I snuck down to Baja with Dylan, Brandon warned me about the trouble I could get into, but he promised not to say anything to Mom and Dad. And he didn't." says Brenda.

Scott nods. "I know how that is. Sue and I have the same thing. Our mom is ridiculously over protective, and when we were younger we made a pact to always tell each other our problems before going to mom. And to be honest, Brenda, I wouldn't want it any other way. I mean Sue looks out for me better than my mom ever could. Really, she's my best friend."

"So you know why I can't tell my parents then?" asks Brenda.

"Yes, but if Brandon really does have a gambling problem, you have to do something." says Scott as he takes a sip of his chocolate shake.

"I know." says Brenda as she stares at her brother who has made his way back into the kitchen to listen to the closing seconds of the basketball game. Brandon lets out a big cheer when the team he bet on hits a buzzer beater in the closing seconds to win the game. In his mind, he's free and clear. But one problem remains, would Jeff Stellar actually be able to come up with the money that Brandon bet on? After all Stellar was no Duke. He was some kid from school who dressed flashy and took miniscule bets from the football players. Could he actually come up with fifteen hundred dollars? For Brandon, his future and his life all depended on whether or not this guy came through for him.

* * *

><p>The following day, Brandon and Brenda ride to school together. The ride is total and complete silence all the way to school. Brandon's got one thing on his mind. For Brenda though, her thoughts are all over the place. From Brandon, to Scott, to Dylan, everything that is going on all seems to be more than she can handle.<p>

When they get to school, Brandon parks his car and immediately hops out and begins to look for Jeff Stellar. Brenda just watches him walk off with a worried look in her eye. As she begins to walk into school, she keeps debating over and over in her head on whether or not she should tell her parents about Brandon's behavior. She's baffled by the fact that she could never do anything without it being under Jim and Cindy's radar. Yet here Brandon has probably been gambling for months and they just take him at his word that everything is alright.

As Brenda is walking, she hears a voice come up from behind her.

"Hey Brenda, wait up." shouts Kelly who comes running up to Brenda from behind.

"Hey Kelly, what's up?" replies Brenda.

"Listen, I was wondering if we could talk about this Saturday." Kelly says.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you. What time would you like Scott and I to be there? Do you want us to meet at your house or Dylan's?" asks Brenda.

"Actually Brenda, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" asks Kelly. "See Dylan and I, well we've kind of been having our problems lately. Basically, it's been a lack of communication. And I was kind of hoping for some time alone with him." says Kelly.

Brenda looks at Kelly and snickers as she knows exactly where this conversation is heading as they walk into the school and down the halls of West Beverly. "So let me guess, you don't want Scott or I to come with you on Saturday?" suggests Brenda.

"In a nutshell, yeah." says Kelly. "Do you mind?" she asks.

"Mind what?" says Brenda, not knowing what Kelly is asking.

"Would you mind telling Dylan that you and Scott have other plans for Saturday?" asks Kelly with a look on her face that says that she really wants this.

Brenda shakes her head and lets out a small laugh out of disbelief. "Look Kelly, if you don't want us to come, that's fine. But you're going to be the one to tell Dylan, not me." she says.

"Oh come on, Brenda." says Kelly as she stops dead in her tracks and turns Brenda around to look at her.

"Oh come on what?" replies Brenda aggressively as she shoots Kelly a look to let her know she's pissed.

"Brenda, if I tell Dylan that I don't want you two along, I'm going to appear like a total bitch." says Kelly.

"Well Kelly, I got news for you. You are acting like a total bitch." scolds Brenda.

"Why? Because I want to spend some time alone with my boyfriend?" replies Kelly.

"No. It's because you can't stop to think about anybody but yourself for two seconds" says Brenda.

"That is not true." cries Kelly.

"Oh it's not? Well who was it who sulked all afternoon at Dylan's father's funeral, instead of thinking about Dylan?" says Brenda as Kelly breaks eye contact to look down at the ground. "And let me ask you something. Do you want me to break our plans because you want to be alone with Dylan or is it because you don't want me along?"

"Brenda, it has nothing to do with you. Believe me." says Kelly. "Though I have to admit that I'm really not that crazy about having what's his face along." says Kelly.

"If you're referring to Scott…" says Brenda who gets cut off.

"Brenda, he's so immature. Seriously, what do you like about him?" says Kelly.

Brenda folds her arms and shoots Kelly a look of disgust. "Well, for one he's not gossipy. And unlike you, he isn't so wrapped up in himself to actually think of other people. And I have to say that he's been a damn sight better friend to me lately than you have this entire past year."

At that moment Kelly and Brenda spot Dylan at the end of the hall as he comes walking up to them.

"Here he comes, Kelly. Go ahead and tell him how you feel." says Brenda. Dylan comes walking up to them and leans over and gives Kelly a quick kiss on the lips and leans up against the wall. "Hey beautiful." he says. He looks over at Brenda. "Hey Bren." he replies

"Hi Dylan, I think Kelly has something she wants to tell you about Saturday." says Brenda.

Dylan looks over at Kelly, who is shooting Brenda a death glare. She turns and looks at Dylan who is looking her right in the eye. "What do you want to tell me about Saturday" he inquires.

"Well I was just telling Brenda…" she pauses and looks over at Brenda who is standing there with her arms folded and glaring at her. "I was telling her how much fun we're going to have this Saturday with her and Scott." she says to him.

Dylan looks puzzled for a second as what Kelly just said doesn't match the level of enthusiasm in her voice. But he brushes it off and looks cool at them both. "Definitely." he responds.

"So when and where do you guys want to meet us?" asks Brenda.

Dylan looks over at Kelly, whose facial expression is clearly showing unhappiness at the moment. "Uhm, why don't you guys be at my place around one in the afternoon." he says.

"All right, see you then." says Brenda who smirks at Kelly, knowing that she's gotten the better of her. "Later Kelly." she says and walks off. Kelly just stands there with a scowl on her face. Dylan looks over at her suspiciously.

"So what was that all about?" he asks.

"What was what all about?" replies Kelly.

"Come on, Kel." Dylan replies. "I don't have to be a mind reader to know that something's bothering you."

Kelly says nothing, but walks side by side down the hall with Dylan.

"You and Brenda still having problems?" he asks.

"No. It's not about Brenda. I just…" says Kelly, pausing as she takes deep breathes and turns to look at Dylan. "I would just like to have a little time to spend with just you and not half of West Beverly." she says.

Dylan rolls his eyes, looking off at the ceiling, and then back down at Kelly. "Oh, I get it. You're having another one of your fits where you get mad at me because my entire attention isn't on you every second of the day, is that it?" inquires Dylan in a joking, yet condescending tone.

"Dylan, I don't need your attention all the time, but every once in a while would be nice. Just to let me know that I'm still part of your life." says Kelly.

"You are a part of my life, Kel. I've just had a lot of distractions lately. But that still doesn't mean I don't think about you." says Dylan with a warm and soft look in his eyes.

"So prove it to me then. Tonight, let me come over for a little while."

"I don't know Kel, I kind of got a lot of studying to do." replies Dylan.

"Oh come on, Dylan, just for a little while." begs Kelly. "Just you and me, and nobody else." She says. "No Brenda and definitely not that girl over there that keeps starring at you." says Kelly as she points out a younger light brown haired girl in a cheerleader outfit down the hall who's been watching Dylan the entire time. She has on makeup, glitter, and has a very cutesy look to her. When Dylan turns to look at her, the girl quickly turns her head and pretends like she's looking at something else.

"Kel, I have no idea who that girl is." says Dylan.

"Good." replies Kelly. "Keep it that way. In the mean time, I'll be over at eight tonight. If that alright with you?" she says.

Dylan looks back at the girl in the cheerleader outfit and briefly smiles at her, much to the displeasure of Kelly. In his time at West Beverly, Dylan has grown quite accustom to younger girls starring at him. He is quite the heartthrob. He knows it, but unfortunately so does Kelly, who is not happy at Dylan's reaction.

"Don't smile at her." says Kelly coarsely. "Dylan, tonight eight o'clock, your house, is that okay?' asks Kelly assertively.

Dylan turns back around and focuses on Kelly. "Fine Kel, but we're just going to be studying, okay?" he says as he kisses Kelly on the forehead and walks off to his first class.

Kelly marches up to the light brown haired girl in the cheerleader outfit who has returned to staring at Dylan as he walks off down the hall.

Kelly coughs loudly to let her presence be known. "Excuse me." she says to the cheerleader in a tone to let her know she is pissed.

"Yes?" responds the girl.

"What's your name?" asks Kelly.

"Uh, Brittany James." replies the girl hesitantly.

"Brittany, huh?" asks Kelly. "Are you a freshman?"

"Uhm, sophomore." replies Brittany.

"Well, any particular reason you keep starring at my boyfriend?" inquires Kelly as she glares at Brittany with her arms folded.

"Me? I wasn't starring at anybody." says Brittany.

"Well Brittany, let me just give you one piece of advice." says Kelly. "Don't stare, it's not polite, especially at guys who have absolutely no interest in you."

Brittany frowns and looks to the ground.

"I'd hate to see the cheerleading squad lose one of its cheerleaders. So keep your eyeballs in the back of your head and your nose to yourself before somebody slams it in their locker door." snaps Kelly as she walks off angrily.

* * *

><p>At lunch that day, Brandon is talking to Jeff Stellar in the courtyard. Steve is watching them chat from a distance, trying to read Brandon's expression to see if it's good or bad. Steve knows that Brandon bet a large amount of money with Jeff, and he feels certain that there is no way that Jeff can cover that bet. But Brandon's body language isn't showing any signs of anger. Jeff walks away and Brandon begins walking back toward Steve as he pats Jeff on the back.<p>

Brandon walks up to Steve, as he waits anxiously to hear the jist of the conversation they just had.

"Well?" asks Steve as he inquires whether or not Jeff had the money for him.

"He says he has the money, and he'll bring it buy the Peach Pit later tonight." replies Brandon.

At the exact moment that Brandon says that, he and Steve are standing to the side of the courtyard, just around at corner. Scott was walking around the corner just at that exact moment in time and over hears Brandon telling Steve that Jeff has the money. Rather than continue around the corner, Scott decides to stay out of sight and listen in on the conversation.

"So do you think he'll have it?" asks Steve.

"Steve, no bookie in their right mind would take a bet they can't cover. Not only can you get seriously hurt, but it's extremely un-ethical." replies Brandon.

"Brandon, I hate to burst your bubble, but somehow I don't think that being ethical is exactly a very high priority to Jeff Stellar." retorts Steve.

Brandon looks at Steve. "Well, he better have it." says Brandon with a serious look on his face.

"And what if he doesn't?" asks Steve.

Brandon takes a deep breathe and stares off into the bridge. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." he says.

Scott hears this entire conversation and goes running off to find Brenda. He spots her walking across the courtyard and goes running up to her.

"Hey Brenda." he says.

"Scott, what's up?" she replies.

"Listen, can we go some place private and talk." says Scott with an anxious looks on his face.

"Sure." replies Brenda who takes Scott by the arm and leads him over to a small corner of the courtyard that is secluded from the main area.

"Brenda." whispers Scott in a quiet tone, looking around to make sure that nobody else can hear what he's saying. "I wasn't spying or anything, but I overheard Brandon talking to Steve." he says.

"And?" asks Brenda with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, I didn't hear the whole conversation. But the jist of it that I got is that Brandon is waiting for Jeff Stellar to pay him off on a bet he won." says Scott. Brenda just looks at him. "Jeff's suppose to meet him at the Peach Pit later."

"Oh my god, so he is still gambling." says Brenda as she bites her nails and looks worried. "Did you hear anything else?"

Scott thinks for a moment. "Not really." He replies. "Although, Steve did ask Brandon what he was going to do if Jeff didn't have the money." he says.

"And what was Brandon's response?" asks Brenda.

"He said that he would cross that bridge when he comes to it." replies Scott.

Brenda takes a deep breathe. "Oh god, Brandon's really in trouble. I just know it" says Brenda.

"How do you know?" asks Scott.

"Scott, I know my brother. He's the eternal optimist. That's good in a lot of ways, but it does have its drawbacks. Brandon never wants to think of the worst possible scenario, even if he should. This is why he's gotten into gambling trouble. He never wanted to think about what would happen if he lost, only about how much money he could make winning." says Brenda.

Scott just stands there with an unsure look on his face. "So what are you going to do?" he asks.

"I don't know." says Brenda as she begins to pace back and forth worriedly.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" asks Scott

"Scott, I don't know, alright." says an agitated Brenda, raising her voice.

"Sorry. I know this has got to be hard." replies Scott as he frowns and looks down on the ground. The tone of Brenda's voice has clearly upset him.

Brenda grabs her head with both of her hands like she has a stress headache. "Scott, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just stressed out right now. I don't know what to do. I mean if Brandon owes some bookie a lot of money that he can't pay back he could get seriously hurt. But if I tell my parents, he'll hate me and we'll lose that closeness that we have." cries Brenda as she stresses.

Scott ponders for the right words to say to comfort Brenda. "Well, maybe if this Jeff Stellar guy comes through and pays Brandon off, he'll be out of trouble and you won't have to tell your parents." suggests Scott.

"Yeah, but what will he learn from it? How do I know he won't just go back out and bet again and again and again? I mean, where does this stop?" says Brenda as she stops to look at Scott.

"Look, Brandon's a smart guy. I'm sure he's learned his lesson." says Scott.

Brenda takes another deep breathe. "I have to find out what happens tonight. I need to know if Jeff pays him off. Then I can decide whether or not to tell mom and dad." says Brenda.

"So how are you going to find out?" asks Scott. "Are you going to the Peach Pit?"

"No. I can't go. I've been bugging Brandon for days asking him what's wrong. And he's losing patience with me. He'll make sure that I'm no where around when he talks to Jeff." says Brenda.

Scott nods in agreement as Brenda ponders the situation.

"Unless…." says Brenda, then shakes her head no. "Forget it."

"What is it?" asks Scott.

"Well, do you think maybe you could go to the Peach Pit and keep an eye on Brandon for me?" asks Brenda.

"You want me to spy on your brother?" asks Scott.

Brenda, realizing what she's asking him to do, feels ashamed and shakes her head. "No forget it. I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to ask." she says.

Scott hates the idea of spying on Brandon, as it makes him nervous and uncomfortable. But his feelings for Brenda are so strong that she can make him do things that he normally wouldn't' do on a dare, like go on a bungee swing or spy on her brother.

"I'll do it, Brenda." says Scott.

Brenda turns to look at Scott, her face going from a look of concern to cracking a slight smile. "Are you sure?" she asks.

"For you, I'll do it." says Scott.

Brenda smiles. "Oh thank you, Scott." she says. "Just hang around the Peach Pit until this Jeff Stellar guy comes in. When he does, see if you can listen in on what happens between him and Brandon. Once you find something out, give me a call, okay?"

Scott flashes Brenda a very awkward and non-confident grin. He wants to help her out and will do his best, but this whole thing is making him feel very uncomfortable. Still, he'll do it for Brenda. "I'll try my best." he tells her softly.

Brenda leans in and wraps her arms around Scott and squeezes tight, giving him a warm and friendly hug. "Thank you." She whispers to him. "You are the best friend I could have." she says to him.

Scott smile back at her, flattered by the compliment she just gave to him. "You're the only friend I have right now, Brenda." he says back to her.

"Well, we're going to change that. Just you wait and see. Once everyone finds out what a wonderful person you are, you'll have so many friends that they'll be lined up around the block to be your friend." she says to him smiling.

"None of them will ever be as good to me as you've been." he says to her. Brenda looks at him and smiles awkwardly. She's flattered by his compliment, but is concerned that Scott may be getting seriously attached to her emotionally. But for now, she had bigger problems to worry about.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Scott walks into a mostly empty Peach Pit. He sits at the counter and orders a Coke. At the other end of the counter is Dylan, who is reading an SAT study guide. Scott looks around and spots Dylan just as he looks up from his book and makes eye contact with him.<p>

"Hey Dylan." says Scott.

Dylan nods his head backwards in a cool and easy manner. "How's it going?" he asks. Dylan returns to his book and at first chooses not to engage Scott in conversation, but after a couple of minutes, he closes his book and moves over to sit next to Scott.

"Is Brenda not with you tonight?" Dylan asks.

Scott, feeling uncomfortable and awkward as he keeps an eye on Brandon and wait for Jeff Stellar to come in, turns to Dylan. "Oh. No, I think she said that she had some studying to do." says Scott as he takes a sip of his soda.

Dylan's not really sure why he went over to sit next to Scott. Part of him wants to thank him for his generosity. Another part of him wants to ask him what the real scoop is between him and Brenda. But his pride would not allow him to come right out and be direct. Instead he dances around the subject.

"Listen Scott, if you ever want this back, all you have to do is ask. Believe me, man. I'll understand" says Dylan as he pulls out Jeremy's Indian head penny necklace that Scott gave to him.

"Thanks, Dylan." replies a nervous Scott. "But I really don't need it anymore. Besides I have my own." he says as he reaches down beneath his shirt and pulls out his own necklace that he's wearing and shows it to Dylan.

Dylan looks forward for a moment trying to think of what to say next.

"Hey man, I hope you didn't take any of what I said at dinner the other night seriously. I didn't mean anything against you. I just…." says Dylan as he gets cut off in mid-sentence.

"Dylan, you don't need to apologize. Your father just died and the last thing you wanted was a geek like me poking his nose in your business. Trust me, I understand." says Scott as his leg shakes from nervousness.

"Look dude, you're not a geek." says Dylan. Scott just smiles nervously. "In fact, I think its great what you and Brenda have going on." continues Dylan.

"You do?" asks a surprised Scott.

"Yeah, she's needed a friend these past few weeks. And from what she's told me, you've been a damn good one to her." says Dylan.

Scott smiles slightly, as he is taken in awe that Dylan paid him a compliment. "Well, that goes both ways." he replies.

Dylan flashes a frowning smile at Scott. "I'm sure it does." he says. "I bet you're going to miss her next year." Dylan adds.

Scott frowns slightly; as Dylan has brought up something he hasn't really wanted to think about. What's he going to do next year when Brenda's at college and he's still stuck at West Beverly for another year? She did mention that she plans to go to California University, which if she does means she'll be near by. But still, it just won't be the same. Without Brenda, he'll be a loner walking the halls of West Beverly again.

At that moment, the bells on the front of the Peach Pit door ring, and Jeff Stellar walks in. Dylan continues to talk to Scott, but Scott is no longer listening to the words he's saying. His focus totally zooms in on Jeff as he sits at the other end of the counter and Brandon comes out from the back to meet with him. Scott tries to make out what they're saying, and can see Brandon ask Jeff to step out back.

"Hey, are you alright, man?" Dylan asks to Scott as he sees Scott just looking ahead and can tell he's not paying attention to what he's saying.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" asks Scott as he gets up and rushes to the bathroom. Scott tries to quickly think of a way to listen in on Brandon and Jeff without being seen. He sees a window up close toward the ceiling on a ledge. Scott jumps up, grabs the ledge and pulls himself up. He looks out the window and spots Brandon and Jeff talking. He quietly opens the window and listens in on the conversation they are having in the back alley.

"Look, Brandon. This is a little unusual. I mean, actually this is the first time this has happened. But I'm going to need a little more time." Says Jeff.

"What?" asks Brandon in an angry tone.

"Brandon, I swear, I'm good for it. Really I am. But I mean lets face it, fifteen hundred dollars is a lot of money, and it's either you or the whole football team." says Jeff.

Scott's face turns pale white as he hears Jeff say that he owes Brandon fifteen hundred dollars. What's he going to tell Brenda?

At that moment, Brandon completely loses his cool and grabs Jeff Stellar by the throat and pushes him up against the building. "What the hell did you think you were doing taking a bet you couldn't cover?" says Brandon with rage in his voice.

"Brandon calm down, please, I'll get you the money. It's no big deal." pleads Jeff.

"You're darn right you're going to get me the money. And you're going to have it for me by tomorrow morning, you understand? I don't care what you have to do to get it. I don't care if you have to sell your car, your clothes, I don't care if you have to rob a 7-eleven, but you're going to get me that money or I'm going to put you in the hospital so fast you won't know what hit you, you got that?" screams Brandon as Jeff looks back terrified.

At that moment, Steve comes pulling up in his corvette and rushes over to break it up. After pulling Brandon off, Jeff takes off running while Steve takes Brandon back inside. Scott just sits there on the window ledge in total shock over what he's just heard.

At that moment, Dylan comes into the bathroom and sees Scott sitting on the window ledge with a total look of fear and anxiety on his face. Scott jumps down from the ledge when he sees Dylan come in, but Dylan can instantly tell that something's up.

"What's going on, man?" asks Dylan.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." replies Scott as he starts to hyperventilate in panic.

"Scott, calm down, man." cries Dylan. "Talk to me, what's wrong."

"I…." Scott hesitates. "I have to get out of here. I need to find Brenda." he cries as he tries to rush out of the bathroom. Dylan comes up from behind and grabs his arm.

"Look Scott, tell me what it is, man. Is somebody trying to hurt you? Whatever it is, I can help." says Dylan.

"I…I can't talk about it here." says Scott.

"You want to go outside?' asks Dylan.

Trying to calm down and catch his breathe, Scott nods yes as he and Dylan exit the bathroom and the Peach Pit. A few seconds after they leave, Brandon and Steve enter from the back having not seen Scott and Dylan just leave. Scott walks around to the side of the building with Dylan.

"Alright, so what is it?" asks Dylan.

"I can't tell you." says Scott.

"Yes you can, man." says Dylan. "You can trust me."

"No. I promised Brenda, I wouldn't tell anybody." says Scott.

Dylan takes a deep breathe. Now he's really concerned that the problem might not be with Scott, it might be with Brenda. He briefly remembers the scare Brenda had a few years earlier when she found a lump in her breast. He has to know.

"Look Scott, whatever it is, I promise it doesn't go any further than me. Now if something's wrong with Brenda, I really want to know." says Dylan.

Scott, almost in tears cause he doesn't want to break his promise to Brenda, finally caves in as he looks down on the ground. "No Dylan, it has nothing to do with Brenda or with me for that matter. It's about Brandon."

"Brandon?" asks Dylan with a surprised look on his face. "What's the matter with Brandon?" he repeats.

"Brenda has suspected that he's gotten himself into some trouble gambling. But he won't talk to anybody about it, including Brenda or his parents. So she asked me in school today if I could keep a close eye on him and find out what's going on. And I agreed." says Scott.

Dylan shakes his head. "Yes, and?" he asks

"Well just now, I overheard him talking with Jeff Stellar from school. And apparently, he owes Brandon fifteen hundred dollars from a bet that he made. When Jeff didn't have the money, Brandon went bezerk and was about ready to kill the guy." says Scott.

Dylan shakes his head and sighs. "Oh man. B's not one to go flying off the handle like that. He must really be in over his head to invoke that kind of reaction. Did you say fifteen hundred dollars?"

"Believe me, I heard it loud and clear." says Scott.

"Damn. I bet he owes it to that Duke guy who comes around here and books bets for Nat. If Brandon doesn't get him that money, Duke knows guys who could hurt him bad." says Dylan. "I can't believe he didn't come and talk to me about it."

With a worried and concerned look on his face, Scott looks up from the ground and at Dylan. "Well please don't tell anybody I told you, especially Brenda or Brandon. Now, I really need to go tell Brenda. I promised her I'd tell her the second I found out something."

"And what do you think she's going to do?" asks Dylan.

"Well, I highly doubt she has fifteen hundred dollars. She's probably going to wind up telling her parents." says Scott.

"And then Jim will yell at Brandon, and he'll get mad at Brenda for asking you to spy on him and the whole thing will blow up. Believe me, man, I know how that family operates like the back of my hand." replies Dylan.

"So what should we do?" asks Scott.

"I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help." says Dylan.

"My help?" asks Scott. "Why me?" asks Scott.

"Cause I'm going to pull Brandon's fat out of the fryer. That whole family has done me a lot of good turns, and Brandon especially has always there for me. And I wouldn't feel right if I just stood by and did nothing while Brandon got beat up by a bunch of goons hired by a sports bookie." says Dylan.

"So what does this have to do with me?" asks Scott.

"I need to get Brandon the money. And I want to make sure that Brenda knows about it, but that his parents don't." says Dylan as quickly walks over to his Porsche. "Come on, get in." he says to Scott.

Hesitant at first, Scott walks around to the passenger's side and gets in Dylan's Porsche and the two take off, headed for Dylan's house.

* * *

><p>Dylan walks into his house, followed by Scott. Once inside, Scott takes a look around and finds himself envious. While he lives in a cluttered house, with a bunch of kids, and an overbearing mother, Dylan has this nice house with a gorgeous yard all to himself. He looks around real quick and sees Dylan's surf board along with some other personal mementos.<p>

Dylan goes over to a shelf with books on it and reaches all the way up to the corner of the top shelf and pulls down a small wooden box. He opens it and takes out a roll of fifteen one hundred dollar bills and sticks it in his coat pocket. Scott looks on in awe.

"My old man use to say it was good to keep a little bit of cash on hand for a rainy day. It sounded like a good idea to me. I never thought I'd be using it to bail out a friend, especially not the Boy Scout from Minnesota." says Dylan.

"So, you're just going to give Brandon fifteen hundred dollars to pay off his gambling debts?" asks Scott.

"No, I'm not giving Brandon fifteen hundred dollars." says Dylan. "I'm lending it to him. There's a big difference."

"And you think he'll pay you back?" asks Scott.

"Oh B will pay me back as certain as the sun comes up. Believe me, his consciousness wouldn't let him do otherwise." replies Dylan

"Right." says Scott with an awkward smile.

Dylan grabs his car keys and notices that he has 1 message on his answering machine but decides to wait until later when Scott's not around to play it.

"So you remember what to do when we get there, right?" asks Dylan.

"You want me to get Brenda to get Brandon to come outside?" asks Scott.

"Yeah, I'll park around the corner so Jim and Cindy don't see me. You just get Brandon and Brenda to meet me out there without their parents knowing about it, and I'll take care of the rest." says Dylan.

Dylan and Scott head outside and get in Dylan's Porsche and take off, headed for the Walsh house. At that exact moment Kelly is pulling up in her convertible. She sees Scott, and wonders what the hell he could possibly be doing over at Dylan's house. She stops her car and pulls over to the side so she won't be seen. As she watches Dylan and Scott take off together in Dylan's Porsche she shakes her head in total anger and disgust. She had come over to spend some quality time with her boyfriend tonight only to find him riding off with this total loser, in her mind. Dylan, having gotten caught up in the whole situation with Brandon's gambling problem, has completely forgotten about Kelly coming over tonight.

As Kelly watches Dylan's Porsche drive off into the distance, she reaches into her purse and pulls out a tablet of over the counter diet pills she's been taking and pops one in her mouth and drinks some bottled water to wash it down.

* * *

><p>Night has fallen at Casa Walsh. Brenda paces around her room. She keeps looking at the phone waiting for it to ring. It's almost 9:00 and she doesn't know why Scott hasn't called her yet. Could it be that Jeff Stellar never showed to give Brandon his money? Or does Scott have bad news and he doesn't know how to break it to Brenda? All these thoughts go through her mind as she flops on her bed in anxiety.<p>

At that moment, there is a soft knock on her door and Cindy comes in.

"Honey, Scott's here." she says quietly.

At that moment, Brenda's heart fills like it has a flutter. Whatever has been happening, she's about to find out. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Brenda replies.

Brenda heads downstairs where Scott is waiting for her at the front door. She grabs her jacket and puts it on and walks outside. "Come on, let's go for a walk." she tells Scott.

As they walk outside, they wait until they get about half way down the drive way, so not to be overheard by anybody else

"So did you find out anything?" asks Brenda.

"Brenda, is Brandon home?" asks Scott.

"No, he hasn't gotten home from work yet? Why?" she asks with a look of fear on her face. "Scott, what's going on?"

"Well, I really need to talk to him as well." says Scott.

"What?" she says. "Why do you need to talk to him? Scott, please tell me what it is that you know, I can't wait any longer to find out what's going on." says an agitated Brenda.

At that moment, Brandon comes pulling up the driveway in his mustang. He sees Brenda and Scott in the drive way talking and stops his car, turning the engine off. As he gets out, he slams it shut. It is apparent that he is in a real lousy mood.

"Hey Brandon, I need to talk to you." says Scott.

"Scott, I don't mean to be rude, but I've had a real lousy day and I'd kind of just like to go inside right now." says Brandon.

"Scott, what's going on, please tell me." replies Brenda. Brandon hears the tone of desperation and walks over to them.

"What's going on?" asks Brandon.

"Dylan's here." replies Scott.

"What?" replies both Brandon and Brenda simultaneously.

"He's around the corner. He didn't want to come inside because he doesn't want your parents to know he's here, but he needs to talk to you both." says Scott.

Brandon and Brenda look at each other in dismay and then walk up the block and around the corner where Dylan is standing by his Porsche waiting for them. Scott follows behind them.

"Hey bro, how's it going?" says Brandon who goes walking up to him.

"Dylan, what's going on? What are you doing here?" asks Brenda.

"Simple, B needs a guardian angel tonight. That's where I come in." replies Dylan.

"What?" replies Brandon. "What are you talking about?" asks Brandon.

"Brandon, I know about the gambling you've been doing. And I know about the $1500 bet you made with Jeff Stellar, and the fact that he couldn't furnish the green." says Dylan.

"Fifteen hundred dollars, Brandon?" shrieks Brenda. "Are you insane? You don't have that kind of money." she shouts.

"A little louder, Brenda, I don't think the neighbors heard you." retorts Brandon sarcastically.

"You're out of control, man. And if you don't chill on the gambling, you're going to go down in flames." says Dylan to Brandon.

"Dylan, I just made a few lousy sports bets. That's all." replies Brandon.

"Just a few lousy sports bets, Brandon?" replies Dylan. "Is that why you nearly killed Stellar when he didn't have the money? What the hell made you think that some kid from school could come up with that kind of dough in 24 hours? And what if you would have lost the bet, huh? Did you stop to think about that?" says Dylan aggressively.

"No I didn't." replies Brandon with a look of shame on his face.

"Brandon, my dad had some friends with gambling problems. I've seen first hand how their thinking operates. They think they can get out of the hole by gambling over and over again. It doesn't work that way, man. If it did, everyone would be doing it." says Dylan.

"Look, Dylan I get the point alright. I screwed up." screams Brandon back. Scott and Brenda look on with worried looks on their faces.

"Brandon, I'm going to ask you this one time. How much do you owe and to whom?" says Dylan.

Brandon looks down at the ground. "I owe Duke fifteen hundred dollars. And I have to have it by tomorrow." he says.

"And if you don't?" asks Dylan.

"He's got this big guy that he rides around with. I don't know what he's going to do to me." says Brandon.

"Well, I do. I've seen first hand what people like Duke do to guys who don't pay off their gambling debts." says Dylan.

At that point, Dylan reaches into his pocket and pulls out the $1500 in cash that he took from his box at home and places it into Brandon's hand. Brandon looks at the money with a look of shock on his face and then looks up at Dylan.

"Dylan, I can't take this, man. This isn't your problem. It's mine. I didn't want to drag anybody else into it." cries Brandon.

"Just stop right there, chief." says Dylan. "Do you know how many times you and your family have been there for me to bail me out when I've crashed and burned." Dylan says.

"Yeah, I know, man. But this just wouldn't be right." says Brandon.

"And what would be right? Sitting back and doing nothing while Duke has his hired goon break a few of your fingers or maybe even a couple of ribs?" asks Dylan.

"No, I guess not." says Brandon.

"Why didn't you come and talk to me about this, man? How long have we been friends now? After all I've been through with you, your sister, and your whole family, it really bothers me that you don't feel like you can talk to me if you have a problem." says Dylan.

Brandon just looks at the money and then looks up at Dylan, overwhelmed with emotions. "Dylan, thank you. I'll never forget this, man." he says and goes in and hugs him. Dylan hugs back.

Dylan releases from the hug. "Just two things though. Number one, this isn't a gift. It's a loan. You're going to pay me back every dime of it." he says.

"I will, man, I promise, every last cent." says Brandon.

"And if I ever so much as hear about you placing another sports bet, I'm going straight to Jim and telling him everything. You got it?" says Dylan assertively.

Brandon nods his head in confirmation. "Thanks bro, I don't know what I would have done without you." says an emotional Brandon.

"Just one thing." says Brenda. "How did you find out about this, Dylan?"

"I was wondering the same thing myself." says Brandon.

The two of them turn to look at Scott who is standing off to the side quietly and flashes a shy and non-confident grin.

"Scott here over heard your little talk with Stellar out back of the Peach Pit tonight." says Dylan.

"Wait, you promised me you weren't going to tell anybody about this." says Brenda to Scott.

"I know." replies Scott. "I'm sorry." he says in an unsure and remorseful voice.

"Brenda, ease up on the kid. I came into the restroom as he was listening in on the conversation and knew something was up. He didn't want to tell me. In fact I had to practically twist his arm off to get it out of him. He was scared that you were going to be mad at him if he told me. But face it Bren, if he had come to you, you wouldn't have been able to do anything, would you?" says Dylan.

"No, I guess not." replies Brenda.

"He was just doing what you asked him to do. And if it wasn't for him, I would never have found out. So I think you owe somebody else a thank you, Brandon." says Dylan.

Brandon walks over to Scott. "Thanks Scott. I owe you one, man." he says as he shakes Scott's hand and pats him on the shoulder.

Brenda walks up and kisses Scott on the cheek. "Thank you." she whispers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything."

"It's okay. Really." replies Scott with a shy grin as Brenda wraps her arms around him and gives him a gentle hug.

Brenda then walks over to Dylan and takes both of his hands. As their hands meet, she can feel the electricity as he flashes a warm grin. He smiles at her, with a good feeling inside as he knows he was finally able to be there for the Walsh family in a time of potential crisis, rather than the other way around.

Brenda wraps her arms around Dylan and hugs him, he leans in hugging back. Scott looks on with a slight smile, feeling a tad jealous but likewise understanding. "Thank you, Dylan." she whispers to him.

"Don't sweat it." Dylan replies back and releases from the hug. Dylan and Brenda look each other in the eye for the moment. The feeling is there, but they both know that this is not the time or the place and that circumstances right now dictate that it can't happen. Looking to break up the awkwardness of the moment, Dylan speaks up.

"Scott, we'd better take go, man." says Dylan.

"Yeah, I guess we should. I still got homework I have to do."

"Uhm, right so I'll see you in school tomorrow?" asks Brenda to Scott as she squeezes his hand as she walks by him.

"Sure. I'll be there." Scott replies.

"Thanks again, you guys." says Brandon.

Dylan and Scott hop into Dylan's Porsche and take off down the road. Brandon and Brenda are left watching them as they turn the corner, both thinking that's a sight they never thought they would see.

Brandon turns around and gives Brenda a brotherly hug as the two walk back to their house.

* * *

><p>As Dylan returns home, tired from the happenings and the drama, and still with studying to do, he sees that he now has two messages on his answering machine. He goes to his refrigerator to grab a soda and then hits the play button on the answering machine. A mechanical robot voice blurts out "You have two unheard messages."<p>

There is a beep and the robotic voice says "First unheard message" at it begins to play. "Hi Dylan, this is Andrea. I was wondering how you are holding up. Also, I was thinking, I was wondering if you'd be interested in being the subject of this month's senior profile in the Blaze. Feel free to say no. There are absolutely no strings attached here. But I kind of think a piece on you and the relationship you had with your father would be a neat piece. Let me know what you think." says the message as the robotic voice goes off "End of message."

Dylan just shakes his head. "Do you ever quit being a journalist, Andrea?" he says to himself.

There is another beep and the robotic voice comes on again. "Second unheard message." as it begins to play.

"It's me, Kelly." Dylan can tell right away by the tone of voice that she's pissed off as he just now remembers that she was suppose to be coming over tonight.

"So tell me something. When did Scott Scanlon become your new study buddy? Is that it or did you and him go cruise the town tonight to pick up girls? And don't try to deny it either, I pulled up to your house tonight just in time to see you and him drive off together. You blew me off to hang out with that dork? What is the matter with you? Why is it every time I suggest we spend time together, you always make an excuse or sound less than enthusiastic. But yet you jump at any chance to hang out with Brenda or her new geeky boyfriend. You didn't even want to be with me on Saturday until you invited those two to come along. What is wrong with me, Dylan? Why am I such a low priority in your life? Since you apparently don't enjoy my company at all, maybe the three of you should go out on Saturday without me. I bet you'd really like that, huh Dylan? Hope you got a lot of studying done tonight with your new best friend."

"End of message." says the robotic voice.

Dylan shakes his head and just laughs as he drinks his soda. As he sits on his couch, he is left with his thoughts of the choice he made. What bothers him the most is that part of what Kelly said is true. The truth is he hasn't enjoyed her company at all lately, and he actually does enjoy hanging out with Brenda and Scott more than he does her. Dylan sighs as he takes a drink out of his soda.

He picks up his phone and starts to dial Kelly to try to ease things. As he gets half way through the number, he slams the phone down. "To hell with it." he mutters as he opens up a book and begins to study, deciding not to call Kelly.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. As one addiction ends, another begins

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.****

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Initially I had planned to include the double date between Brenda/Scott & Kelly/Dylan as part of this chapter. But two things happened. First of all, I didn't get as much writing done this week as I usually do. And I always like to try to get at least one chapter posted a week. Secondly, these two scenes were a little longer than I originally thought they'd be. So after writing them I thought that if I included the double date in this chapter, it would just make it way too long. So I decided to break it up into two chapters. I hope everyone doesn't mind that it'll be a little bit shorter than usual.**

**Also I have to warn all the Kelly Taylor fans out there who might be reading my story. The next few chapters are not going to portray Kelly in a very positive light. While I don't hate Kelly personally, it was during this time frame in the series that her biggest character flaws were exposed. And the same will be true here. It's nothing personal. Just for the interest of this story, Kelly is going to be portrayed very negatively, especially over the next few chapters as her diet pill addiction spins out of control.**

* * *

><p>Dylan shows up at school early on a clear Friday morning. After putting his jacket in his locker and pulling out his text books for that morning, he turns to find Kelly standing right there with a scowl on her face.<p>

"So, you didn't even bother to call me last night or this morning? You just came right to school?" says Kelly in a malicious tone.

Dylan closes his locker as he shoots Kelly a look of annoyance. "Kel, I don't know what's going on with you lately. But this attitude of yours is serious bad karma." he says to her in a mellow tone.

"My attitude is not the only thing that's bad karma around her, Dylan." retorts Kelly in a nasty tone.

"Is this about last night? Because something really important came up last minute that I had to do." says Dylan as he walks with Kelly over to her locker.

"With Scott?" asks Kelly angrily. "What could possibly be so important that you would blow off your girlfriend to hang out such a complete dork?"

"Come on, Kel. You're turning 18 next week. And in a few months we're going to graduate and be off on our own. Don't you think it's time you grow up and kill this whole attitude of "I can't be friends with somebody because I'm cool and he's not." I mean seriously, that is so 7th grade." says Dylan as Kelly begins to work the combination on her locker, looking up at Dylan and rolling her eyes and sighing. "For real, Kel, you don't even know the kid."

"And I don't want to know him." argues Kelly as she opens her locker. "He dresses like a total goober and he's about as appealing to look at as a sock puppet." complains Kelly harshly.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" asks Dylan. "Okay, so he's not the coolest cat on the block, I'll admit that. But he helped me out when I needed it, and after I gave him every reason not to. I mean I was totally about to flake after my dad's funeral. If Scott hadn't come in and talked to me when he did, I don't really know what I might have done."

"Well, isn't that sweet." replies Kelly in a nasty and sarcastic tone. "So to repay him, you blew me off last night so the two of you could go out and have some sort of male bonding thing, is that it?" replies Kelly in a hostile tone.

"No, that's not it." replies Dylan getting annoyed and fed up with Kelly's snide remarks and bad attitude.

"Then what is it?" asks Kelly. "Just talk to me, Dylan. Tell me what's going on."

Dylan's faced with a dilemma. He doesn't want anybody else to know about Brandon's gambling addiction and the fact that he had to come to his rescue last night. But unless he tells Kelly the truth, the arguing and bickering with her is going to continue. Before he can think of a response, Brenda and Scott come walking up to them.

"Hey guys." says Brenda as Scott just stands next to her looking insecure.

Kelly turns around and looks at them. Dylan turns his head slightly to acknowledge them.

"How's it going?" asks Dylan.

"So are you guys all set for tomorrow?" asks Brenda.

"Yeah." says Dylan nonchalantly. "At least I think we are."

He turns and looks at Kelly, putting her on the spot. Kelly shoots Dylan a look that could kill and then slams her locker with authority and turns to look at Brenda and Scott with a nasty scowl.

"Sure. I can't possibly think of another way I'd rather spend a Saturday in the prime of my youth." says Kelly in a harshly sarcastic manner, not keeping it a secret from anybody that she's not happy. "Or anybody I'd rather spend it with." she adds, again being sarcastic as she glares at Scott, clearly trying to send the message that she's particularly unhappy about him coming along.

"Excuse me." says Kelly as she walks past Dylan, Brenda, and Scott in a huff, bumping shoulders with Dylan on the way out. Kelly continues to walk down the hall and turns the corner at the staircase. Brenda stares at her as she leaves as Scott looks on with a shy look of uncertainty.

"Dylan, what is her problem?" asks Brenda.

Dylan shrugs his shoulders and tries to act cool about it and play it off. He doesn't want either of them to know what Kelly is really upset about.

"I don't know. Must be the stress of college is getting to her. She's kind of been on edge lately. I'm just trying to give her some space." replies Dylan.

"Well, do you want to call tomorrow off? I mean if you and Kelly are having troubles…" says Brenda who gets cut by Dylan.

"Nah, its cool." says Dylan who turns and looks at Scott. "Just don't take anything that she says too seriously, alright?" Dylan adds as a bell rings. "Hey, I gotta jet. AP English awaits, don't want to be late for Macbeth." Dylan adds.

"Oh, since when are you the Shakespeare type?" asks Brenda flirtatiously.

"I'm not. But I need to catch up on my Zs and I can't think of anything that will help put me to sleep faster." replies Dylan with a cool and flirtatious grin back to Brenda as Scott looks on, not sure of what to make of it.

Dylan walks off and on his way down the hall, Brittany James sees him walking and very shyly smiles and says "Hi Dylan." as he walks on by. Dylan, in a very cool like manner, nods his head back and gives her a soft "How's it going?" back.

As Dylan walks off, Brenda and Scott start to walk down the hall in the opposite direction.

"I don't know about this." says Scott to Brenda.

"You don't know about what?" asks Brenda.

"About going out with them tomorrow." replies Scott. "I don't think they like me very much." says Scott.

"I think Dylan does." says Brenda.

"Well, Kelly certainly doesn't. I mean you saw the way she looked at me. She looked like she wanted to kill me right here in the hallway." replies Scott in a shaky voice.

Brenda grabs Scott's arm as they walk down the hall. Scott feels her hands grab his arm and his heart starts to beat faster. "Believe me, I know Kelly as good as anybody. She's not the easiest person to be friends with. And she can be extremely shallow when she wants to be." says Brenda. "But beneath all that materialism and high maintenance is a girl with a good heart who use to be my best friend."

"Use to be?" asks Scott, not really sure what Brenda's getting at.

Brenda looks over at Scott and tries to smile reassuringly. She wants more than anything for him to have the self confidence he needs to make friends. But she knows first hand how cold Kelly can be. And knowing Scott's self confidence, she briefly rethinks whether going out with her and Dylan is a good idea, because there is a potential for real disaster. But she also knows that no good will come from backing out of it now.

"Look Scott, I know first hand how difficult people like Kelly can be. When Brandon and I first moved here, she was extremely superficial and gossipy. But there is one thing I learned. If you can handle people like Kelly when she's at her worst, you can handle anybody." says Brenda with a smile.

"Do you think so?" asks Scott

"I know so. See, Dylan and Kelly are both expecting the same old Scott when we show up tomorrow. But we got a surprise in store for them. You put on that shirt and those shoes that we bought you, and a little of that cologne and you'll feel like a new man." says Brenda as she releases Scott's arm and continues to walk down the hall.

"But why do I need to be a new man, Brenda?" asks Scott.

"You don't." she replies. "Not as far as I'm concerned anyways. I like you just the way you are. There's just one small little thing though that I want you to change." says Brenda.

"What's that?" asks Scott.

"You just need to have a little more faith in yourself. You're a great guy. And when others put you down, you don't have to stand there and take their insults. Show them that you're not going to take it lying down. Self confidence is the key, Scott. That is what will make the Kelly Taylors of this world like you better." says Brenda

Scott stops and turns to look at her.

"I could care less whether the Kelly Taylors of this world like me or not. It's only the Brenda Walshes that I'm concerned about." replies Scott.

Brenda looks directly into Scott's eyes for a moment. She's flattered that he said that. It's quite refreshing for her to hear those words, particularly after everything that had happened. But part of her wonders if he didn't have a deeper meaning behind it. She decides to squash this conversation before it goes any farther.

"Listen, I have to get to class. Call me tonight, okay?" says Brenda.

"Alright." replies Scott as he turns around and walks to class. Brenda watches him leave and sighs as she is once again reminded of the current dilemma she is in.

* * *

><p>That afternoon at the Peach Pit, Brandon is sitting at a table with Duke, dressed in his trade mark trench coat and fedora hat. Nat stands at a close distance as Duke counts over the money that Brandon just gave him.<p>

"Fifteen hundred, looks like its all here. And that's a good thing for you, kid. Cause if you didn't have this money today, I would have had to get rough with you. And believe me, you wouldn't like it when I got rough." says Duke.

Brandon shakes his head shamefully, affirming what Duke just said. "Now, I could charge you late fees. But I like you, kid. So I won't do that. Just take my advice and lay low for a while. I think you are a little out of your element here." says Duke as he gets up and walks out of the Peach Pit, walking by Nat. "See you, Nat."

Nat nods to Duke as he leaves. He then grabs Brandon by the arm and leads him back into the kitchen to talk to him privately and give him a stern lecture about the hazards of gambling.

As this is happening, David, Donna, Steve, and Kelly are sitting in the corner booth where David has delivered some bad news to everyone regarding his current music career.

"What do you mean your producer dumped you?" asks Donna.

"Bray hated the song." replies David.

"David, how many times did I tell you not to use that song? You have to go with what you feel comfortable with, and not let the big time record producers dictate what you are going to do. That's what separates the M.C. Hammers from the second rate musicians that play in sleazy bars." says Steve.

"Look Steve, what can I say? You were right and I was wrong. You were wise and I was a fool, alright? Is that what you want to hear?" says a dejected David.

"For starters." says Steve grinning. "Seriously though, next time listen to me."

"Does that mean there will be a next time?" asks David

Steve ponders it for a moment. "I'll think about it, alright?" he says.

At that moment, the bells on the front door ring and Scott walks in and looks around the Peach Pit. Kelly is the first one at the table to spot him.

"Oh god." says a disgruntled Kelly.

"What?" asks Steve.

"Look who just walked in." Kelly replies.

Everyone turns to look at Scott. He spots everyone and flashes a smile as he eyes David, Steve, and Donna. He waves shyly at them as the three of them smile and wave back. He then spots Kelly who just scowls and turns her head. Scott's smile disappears and he goes over to sit at a table on the other side of the diner from where they are sitting.

"What do you have against Scott?" asks David. "He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember."

"Nothing." snaps Kelly back. "It's just that lately he seems like he has to be everywhere that I am."

"What are you talking about?" asks Donna.

"Well last night Dylan went out with him instead of staying home with me. And now he's here. And to top it off, I got roped into a double date with him and Brenda tomorrow." complains Kelly as she sighs.

Steve and David look at each other and shrug. "So what's the problem?" asks Steve.

"The problem is that he just needs to go play with his action figures or something and stay away from me. I'm sick of seeing him everywhere I go." replies Kelly coarsely.

"Kelly," says David looking perplexed. "I can say with the utmost certainty that Scott stopped playing with action figures at least five years ago."

"Whatever." Kelly replies. "I mean, I don't get it. What's so great about him? He's such a dork and yet lately everyone acts like he's Joe Cool. It was bad enough when Brenda started hanging out with him. But lately it seems like everyone's jumping on the "I love Scott" bandwagon." says a flustered Kelly as she reaches into her purse and takes out a tablet of her diet pills.

"Well Kelly, with that kind of attitude, I can't say that I blame them. Cause to be honest, right now I think I'd rather hang out with him myself." says Steve who stands up and walks over to the table that Scott sat down at.

"Yeah, that goes for me too." says David who follows Steve.

Kelly sighs and takes a deep breathe as she rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Whatever." says Kelly in a prissy voice. Donna stays with Kelly but looks at her, disgusted by her behavior as Kelly takes a diet pill with a glass of water. Kelly then turns to look at Donna.

"What?" she replies. "You're not going to take Scott's side too?"

"What side? I'm on everyone's side. Kel, what is your problem?" replies Donna. "What did Scott ever do to make you so angry? You're acting like you hate his guts or something."

"Donna, I don't hate his guts." replies Kelly as she exhales. "I'm just tired of seeing him everywhere I go."

"And don't you think you're overdoing this diet thing? I mean, how many pills have you taken today?" asks Donna.

"Just one with each meal, like it says on the box." answers Kelly. "And besides I've already lost three pounds."

"Kelly, to have a meal you have to eat something. I haven't seen you eat a thing all day." replies Donna.

Over at the table where Scott is sitting at, Steve comes up and slaps him on the back. "Scott, how's it going?" he says.

David follows right behind him. "Hey what's up, Scott?" he says as he sits right down behind Steve.

Scott smiles awkwardly, a bit surprised that Steve and David left their table to come sit with him, but remains polite and well mannered.

"Hey Steve, hey David." replies Scott. "How's it going?"

"Well, all things considering, I've had better days." says David.

"What do you mean?" asks Scott.

"Oh Silver's just upset because his record producer dumped him like a bad habit." replies Steve.

"Wait, are you saying that you're not going to make it big time in the music business?" asks Scott.

"Not the way he's going." says Steve. "Now if he had listened to me, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." adds Steve with an arrogant smile on his face.

"Steve, are you going to sit here and laugh at my misfortune all night or are you going to help be part of the solution and be my manager again?" inquires David.

Steve turns to look at Scott with a grin. "What do you say? You know David the best. Should I give him a second chance?" asks Steve.

Scott just shrugs his shoulders unconfidently. "Sure. Why not? I mean it couldn't hurt, could it?" replies Scott.

"Oh what the hell?" says Steve as he rolls his eyes. "Silver, I am your manager one my time. Just this time, you listen to me, deal?"

"Deal." replies David as he shakes Steve's hand and does the quick finger snap. At that moment, Brandon reappears from the back of the Peach Pit and joins the three guys at the table.

"Steve, David, Scott, what's up, my brothers?" says Brandon as he gives the hand shake, finger snap to each of them.

"For a guy who only 24 hours ago was looking to be on the receiving end of a beat down from Duke's personal goon, you don't look half bad, Brandon." says Steve.

"Well fortunately, Steve, that's all in the rear view mirror." says Brandon. "Of course I got quite the verbal tongue lashing from Nat just now on the hazards of gambling just now. But I suppose that I deserved it. I'm just glad it's over." adds Brandon

"Me too. I'd hate to have seen you with a couple of broken fingers." replies Steve. "You wouldn't look very good when you go on this." says Steve as he pulls a white envelope out of his jacket pocket, places it on the table and slides it over to Brandon, who reluctantly takes it, but is hesitant to open it. David and Scott look on

"Okay David, Scott, I want you guys to take a close look at Steve right now. Cause whenever he gets that look in his eyes, the best thing to do is to sprint as fast as you can in the opposite direction." says a joking Brandon.

"Come on Brandon, just open it." nags Steve.

"Steve, why do I get the feeling that years from now, I'm going to look back at this moment in time and regret this very moment that I opened this envelope." jokes Brandon with a slight grin.

"Because young Brandon, you have not become wise in the ways." jokes Steve. "Brandon, will you just open it already." says Steve as his voice grows more and more impatient.

Brandon opens the envelope and inside finds 2 passes to the game show "Love at First Sight." in it. On those two passes are the names of Brandon Walsh and Steve Sanders complete with instructions and a release form. Brandon reads over the paper for a moment then looks up at Steve with a surprised look

"Steve, is this what I think it is?" asks Brandon.

"It sure is." replies Steve.

"Well what is it?" asks David.

"Only a notice that Brandon and yours truly have made the final cut and have both been selected to be contestants on the hottest new dating game show 'Love at First Sight.'" says Steve with a gloating grin on his face.

"You're kidding? That's awesome." says Scott.

"Sure is." says Steve.

"No it's not." retorts Brandon. Steve looks at him, his smile disappears. "Steve, thanks man, but no thanks. I don't want to do this." Brandon adds.

"Brandon, what do you mean you don't want to do this? You don't know what I had to tell the producer to convince him to get us on this show. Come on, you have to do this with me." says Steve

"Look Steve, I appreciate you thinking of me. Really, I do. But after what I've just been through, I kind of don't feel like doing anything that high profile right now. I think I'd just rather just lay low for a while." says Brandon.

Meanwhile, back over at the table where Kelly and Donna are sitting at, Kelly just continues to shake her head and look disgusted as she sees Brandon, Steve, and David laughing and cavorting with Scott.

"Oh god, even Brandon's hanging out with him now." says Kelly as she rolls her eyes and smirks with disgust. "What is it, be nice to geek month?" says Kelly.

Donna looks at her distastefully and shakes her head. "Why are you being so childish?" asks Donna. "Scott is a really nice guy."

"And how would you know?" asks Kelly.

"Because I went out with him and Brenda the other night and….." says Donna who gets cut off.

"What? When was this?" asks Kelly.

"It was Tuesday night." says Donna.

"What?" asks Kelly. "I asked you to come shopping with me on Tuesday and you said you couldn't because you were going to a recording session with David."

"I was. But they kicked me out of the recording session and…." says Donna who gets cut off by Kelly.

"So you figured you'd go hang out with Brenda and Scott, and forget all about me while my whole life falls apart." says an angry Kelly.

"Kelly, I just….." says Donna, again getting cut off.

"No Donna, its fine. You're just like everyone else. Just like Brenda, Steve, even Dylan now. My mom's selling our house. My boyfriend doesn't ever want to spend time with me anymore. And all of my friends would rather hang out with some stupid dork then be there to help me in my time of need." says Kelly as she stands up and grabs her purse in a huff.

"Kelly, come on, sit down." pleads Donna.

"No Donna, I'm going to leave now, that way you can go over and sit with the great and wonderful Scott and all of you can gossip about what a total bitch I am. I'll just go home and watch as strangers continue to come in and out of my house and rummage through my personal things." says Kelly as she starts to storms out, but walks over to the table where Brandon, Steve, David, and Scott are sitting at as Steve is trying to convince Brandon to go on the game show, unbeknownst to him that Kelly has walked up right behind him.

"Brandon, I'm telling you. You just have to come on this show with me. All these gorgeous babes all lined up, just waiting for us. The perfect woman, with the perfect legs, perfect buns, perfect hair, perfect smile, I'm telling you, Brandon, they'll be graveling at our feet." says Steve.

Kelly smirks and rolls her eyes as she startles Steve when she begins to speak. "That is the most sexist thing I've ever heard." Says Kelly as she looks down at Steve who turns around to see her standing there. Brandon, David, and Scott just look up at her. "You know, you men are all alike. All you care about is getting a woman into bed, but you don't give a damn about how we feel or what we are going through." she continues angrily.

"Kelly, come on, he didn't mean it like that. Why don't you sit down and join us?" Says Brandon who gets up and tries to play the role of the mediator and make everything better.

"No thank you, Brandon. I think I'd rather go play in the traffic than sit down here with you chauvinistic pigs." retorts Kelly in a bitchy tone as she looks across the table at all four guys and then eyes Scott.

Feeling uncomfortable, Scott just grins awkwardly at her. "Hi Kelly." he says as he grits his teeth, not sure what to say.

"Drop dead." Kelly replies as she storms out of the Peach Pit leaving the guys looking at each other. Donna walks over to their table after Kelly leaves.

"David, what's going on with Kelly?" asks Brandon.

"I uhm." says David hesitantly. "I think it's the whole thing with her mom selling the house that has her down."

"Well, I can tell you this." says Scott. "She definitely hates me."

"Scott, she doesn't hate you." replies David.

"Oh come on David, you saw the way she looked at me and the tone of voice she used. She definitely hates my guts with a passion." says Scott who is used to people not liking him, so it doesn't take very much to convince him that somebody hates him.

"Scott, she used to act the same way towards me. It took forever before she finally stopped making snide remarks about me every time I was around." says David.

"Well, she kind of didn't have a choice with you. You become her step-brother." replies Scott.

"It's not you, Scott." replies Donna. "There's something going on with Kelly. She's been really snide and bitchy towards everyone lately, including me. I don't know what it is, but it has me worried."

Everyone looks on and worries about Kelly's change in attitude and behavior lately. While they are all aware of it, nobody really knows the true underlying problem. Kelly's new diet has become an addiction. Brought on by feeling rejected and not noticed by Dylan and everyone else, Kelly is now obsessed with being thin and beautiful, to the point where she's now taking more and more over the counter diet pills. And her sudden hatred of Scott stems from the fact that she feels that everyone, especially Dylan, is now paying more attention to him than they are to her.

Scott, whose confidence has been steadily growing as the gang continues to accept him more, is not sure why Kelly dislikes him so much. He normally would brush it off as just another high maintenance girl who looks down her nose at him because he isn't cool. But the fact is that he's in love with Brenda. And because Brenda and Kelly have a long history together, he wants to do whatever it takes to get along with Kelly. So no matter how mean and nasty she is to him, he's going to continue to put his best foot forward, for Brenda's sake.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. The Double Date from Hell: Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." says Sue as she enters her brother's room and notices that he doesn't look like his usual self. Decked out in the designer silk shirt and shoes that Brenda bought for him, along with a fashionable pair of jeans, Scott practically looks like a new man. Add a little splash of Essence, the cologne she got for him, and he was clearly not the same guy that his sister was use to seeing.<p>

"Where in God's name did you get that shirt?" asks Sue.

"What, this thing?" says Scott trying to play it off. "It was just something I went and picked up this week."

"Uh-huh." says Sue suspiciously, not believing anything Scott is saying.

"So how do I look?" asks Scott.

"Like you just robbed Ralph Lauren." answers Sue as she walks in closer to get a look at Scott's clothes. Sue smells an unusual sweet smelling odor coming from his face and neck. "Is that cologne you're wearing?" asks Sue in disbelief.

"Yeah." says Scott with a slight grin. "I just put on a little now."

"A little?" asks Sue. "Scott, you smell like a French whore house." Sue is obviously aware that her brother just doesn't wear designer clothes and expensive cologne on a regular basis. And the fact that he is, has raised her suspicion.

"Look, it's no big deal, alright Sue?" says Scott.

"No big deal?" asks Sue. "Scott, forgetting for the moment that I know how much you have always hated shopping for new clothes, I also know for a fact that shirt had to cost close to a hundred dollars."

"A hundred and five actually." replies Scott.

"A hundred and five dollars, are you nuts?" asks Sue with wide eyes. "What did you do, rob a McDonalds? Where did you get that kind of money?"

"I didn't." replies Scott. "A friend bought it for me, a very special friend."

"I'll say its one hell of a special friend to buy you a $100 shirt." Sue replies bluntly. "Just who was it?" asks Sue.

"None of your business." replies Scott with a friendly chuckle. But Sue already knows who it has to be. The fact that her brother is being so secretive could only mean one thing.

"It was Brenda, wasn't it?" asks Sue.

"No." replies Scott in an instant reaction. Sue doesn't say anything but stares at him directly in the eye, as if to give him an immediate indication that she knows he's lying. Scott hangs his head for a moment then looks at her. "Alright, so it is Brenda. So what? It's no big deal." he says.

"Scott, when a girl buys you new clothes and cologne, it is a big deal. Now what exactly is the deal between you two? Have you and her become more than just good friends?" asks Sue.

"Look, I don't know, Sue. And to be honest, I'm afraid to ask." says Scott. "All I know is that these past few weeks with Brenda have been the happiest I've ever been. And I just don't want to say anything that will screw it up. Cause I'm not ready for it to end"

Sue sits down on Scott's bed, while he continues to look in the mirror to make sure he looks as good as he possibly can. "Look, I don't mean to rain on your parade." starts Sue.

"But you're going to anyways." replies Scott. "Go on, Sue. Stop hiding behind little Miss Suzie Sunshine and just let it out. What's bothering you?"

Sue clasps her hands together, looking down for a moment, then looks up at Scott who has turned away from the mirror to look at her. "It's just that, Brenda's going to be graduating in a few months and going off to college."

"And you don't think that has crossed my mind?" asks Scott

"No. I think that you are doing everything you can not to think about it, because it's something you don't want to think about." says Sue. "But what are you going to do come next September when you walk into West Beverly and Brenda's not there anymore?" says Sue as Scott takes a deep breathe and just looks at her, soaking in the reality of what she just said. "Look, all I'm saying is that I think you should know exactly where she stands on things between you two before you get in to deep. Because sooner or later, it's something you're going to have to deal with."

Scott thinks for a moment and nods his head. "Maybe I'll get some kind of answer out of her today." he replies.

"Today?" asks Sue surprisingly.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you? She and I are going on a double date." replies Scott.

"A double date?" asks Sue. "With whom?" she asks.

"Just a couple of Brenda's friends, Dylan and Kelly." replies Scott.

"Oh god." says Sue as she turns up her nose. "Not Kelly Taylor?" she asks.

"Yeah, why?" asks Scott. "What's wrong with Kelly?"

Sue snickers at the question. "What isn't wrong with her? She is such a stuck up snob. Everything is always about her and her only. Seriously, anyone who isn't in her little circle of friends she treats like garbage." says Sue.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that." adds Scott.

"So wait. You are going out with them today?" asks Sue.

"Yeah, Brenda and I are supposed to be over at Dylan's house at one." says Scott.

"Scott, aren't you forgetting something?" asks Sue. At that moment, Scott and Sue's mother walks into the room and approaches the two of them.

"Are you two about ready?" asks Mrs. Scanlon, totally oblivious to the fact that Scott is wearing nice clothes and cologne. Their mother is always getting wrapped up in her own world. And she often fails to see what is going on around her.

"Ready? Ready for what?" asks Scott.

"Ready for what?" says Mrs. Scanlon jokingly. "Don't tell me you forgot. It's the big game." she says. "It's Spencer's soccer game today."

Scott just stands there for a moment looking flustered. "Mom, I told you three times this week that I had plans on Saturday. You didn't say anything about this." says Scott.

"Scott Scanlon, I'm surprised at you." scolds his mom. "You know how much your little brother looks up to you. It will break his heart if you're not there. Now we all need to be there to cheer him on."

"Oh give it a rest will you, mother." says Sue butting in. "Scott's going out with Brenda and friends."

"Brenda again?" asks Mrs. Scanlon. "How come you constantly break plans with your own family to go out with this girl?"

"It's called dating, Mom." says Sue. "It's what people our age do. The ones who don't grow up in nut houses that is."

"That's enough out of you, young lady." shouts Mrs. Scanlon as she turns to Scott. "Fine, go out with Brenda. You'll just have to tell Spencer when he wants to know why his big brother isn't coming to watch him play soccer."

"Mom, I've been to almost every one of his games. And everyone else is going. I don't think one time is going to make that big of a difference." says Scott.

"Alright then, if that's the way you want it. Go out with your friends. We'll just go to the game without you." says Mrs. Scanlon who storms out of the room in a huff. Scott and Sue just look at each other and shrug. At times like this, Scott has always had to rely on his sister for encouragement, to let him know that even though his mother didn't approve, he had to get out and live his own life.

* * *

><p>A few blocks away, another brother and sister are having a similar conversation. As Brenda stands in front of the mirror in the adjoining bathroom putting on her make up, Brandon stands in the doorway that separates the bathroom from his room.<p>

"Any day now, Brenda." says an impatient Brandon as he waits for her to get done in the bathroom.

"Hold your horses, Brandon. I'm almost done." replies Brenda as she puts on the last of her make up. "What's your hurry anyways? I thought you didn't work the afternoon shift on Saturday." she says.

"Normally, I don't. But Nat offered me the overtime. And I need every penny I can get to pay Dylan back the money I owe him. So, I have to take the extra pay whenever I can get it." replies Brandon as he buttons up his Peach Pit uniform. Brenda has on her nicest pair of jeans and a black top.

"Well, I would let him know about your efforts today. But with Kelly around, I don't think that will be possible." replies Brenda as she finishes with her make up and puts everything away.

Brenda moves away from the mirror and starts walking back toward her room. Brandon looks confused. "Wait a minute." says Brandon. "You're going out with Kelly and Dylan today?" he asks.

"Uh-huh." says Brenda as she turns around, wondering why Brandon asked her that. "It's sort of like a double date. Scott and I are going out with Dylan and Kelly. The whole thing was actually Dylan's idea, believe it or not."

Brandon nods while gritting his teeth, sending a subliminal message to Brenda that something's bothering him.

"What?" asks Brenda, wanting to know what's on her brother's mind.

"Nothing" replies Brandon.

"Brandon, something's obviously bothering you. What is it?" asks Brenda.

Brandon hesitates at saying anything, but finally decides to just come right out and say it. "Look Brenda, I could just as easily be wrong here. And if I am, fine. But when I look at the combination of the four of you spending an entire day together, well, to me that just has disaster written all over it." says Brandon

Brenda shoots him a look for a few seconds. "Look Brandon, I would never have suggested it, but this whole thing was Dylan's idea. And after what he's been through, I think it's good to see him wanting to go out and be half way sociable again. Besides, he and Scott seem like they're getting along fine now." says Brenda.

"Actually Bren, Dylan is not the one I'm worried about." says Brandon as he tucks in his Peach Pit shirt and fixes his hair.

"You think Kelly's going to cause trouble?" asks Brenda curiously.

"Let's just say all signs point to yes." says Brandon. Brenda walks into her room and Brandon follows her a few seconds later. "Bren, Kelly was at the Peach Pit last night and she had a chip on her shoulder a mile wild. And most of it seemed to be directed at Scott."

Brenda sits down on her bed and begins to brush her hair, with a look of concern on her face. "Yeah, I saw the same thing at school yesterday." she says. "You know, I don't get it. I could see her having a problem with me. But Scott's never done anything to her. I don't get what her problem is with him."

"Bren, I don't know if she has a problem specifically with him or not. But whatever her problem is, he seems to be where she's directing a lot her anger." says Brandon. "Both Donna and David have told me that Kelly has not been herself lately. She hasn't been eating, and she's been very irritable towards everyone."

"I don't get it. She finally has Dylan. You think she'd be happy." says Brenda.

"Maybe there's something more to it." suggests Brandon. "In any case, you and I know Kelly well enough that we can handle her when she gets an attitude, so can Dylan But Scott is another story." he adds. "If she starts up again on him like she was last night, well, I'm not sure how somebody with Scott's self esteem is going to handle it."

"Do you think she'll be nasty with Dylan and I both there?" asks Brenda.

"Well almost everyone was at the Peach Pit last night, and that didn't stop her from making a snide comment whenever she found the opening." says Brandon.

Brenda takes a deep breathe and finishes brushing her hair. "Brandon, I know it's a risk. But I also know how far Scott has come since he and I became friends. I mean you've seen him lately. He has so much more self confidence now then he did a month or so ago. He's finally starting to talk to people. He's making jokes and people are laughing. Even Dylan has taken a liking to him, and you and I both know Dylan is one of the hardest people to get to open up." she says.

"Yes Bren, I know. What you've done in helping Scott is very commendable." says Brandon using his down to earth tone of voice. "I just don't want to see all this progress get blown because Kelly woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and decided to take out all her anger on this poor kid. And from what little I saw of it last night at the Peach Pit, I think that's a very realistic possibility."

Brenda looks around her room and takes a deep breathe as Brandon stands there leaning up against the doorway to the bathroom. "So what should I do, call Dylan and cancel?" asks Brenda.

At that moment the doorbell rings. "Well, too late for that now." says Brandon. "Just be careful, alright?"

"Yes mom." jokes Brenda as she and Brandon have a friendly laugh between them. Brandon returns to his room to finish getting ready for work while Brenda goes downstairs and meets Scott at the doorway. After a friendly hug to Scott and a quick goodbye to her parents, she walks out the door with him and toward his car.

"Take a good look at me." says Brenda to Scott as she examines him in his new clothes from head to toe. "Scott, you look good." says Brenda. "I mean you really look good." she says as she reaches toward his neck and straightens out the collar on his shirt.

"You really think so?" asks Scott in an unsure manner.

"I do." says Brenda with a warm smile as they continue to walk towards Scott's car. Both of them interpret her compliment differently. While Scott hopes that her comment meant that she finds him attractive, Brenda really meant it as a confidence booster. It's not that she thinks he's bad looking; he's just not her type.

As they get in the car and Scott flashes a brief smile at Brenda before starting the car, Brenda senses that he's worried about something.

"Is everything alright?" asks Brenda.

Scott turns to look at her before backing the car up out of the driveway. "Oh, I'm fine." says Scott. "If I seem distracted, it's because I got into a bit of a scuffle with my mother right before I came over here."

"Uh oh." says Brenda. "Nothing serious, I hope."

"No, it was nothing serious." says Scott as he pulls the car out of the driveway and takes off down the street with Brenda in the passenger seat. "Actually, it was kind of dumb. She rode my hide about not going to Spencer's soccer game, even though I've been to every one this year so far."

"Really?" says Brenda. "That seems kind of unfair."

"Well Sue backed me up, which is how I was able to get out of it." says Scott. "But still the thing is even though I know it's not that big of a deal, I can't help but feel a little guilty." Scott doesn't know why he's sharing this with Brenda. But he feels really comfortable talking to her.

"Scott, we could always call Dylan and ask if we could come over a few hours later?" says Brenda.

"No, it's okay, Brenda. What's done is done." says Scott with a smile.

"Are you sure?" asks Brenda.

"Yeah, let's not let it ruin our day." says Scott as they continue down the road.

* * *

><p>Dylan walks around his house carrying his cordless phone. He has gotten a phone call from a rather unusual person, Andrea Zuckerman. Andrea has been trying to get Dylan to allow the Blaze to make him the subject of the next issue's senior profile.<p>

"Look Dylan, there are no strings attached. All you have to do is say no, and I won't bother you about it again. I just need an answer one way or the other." says Andrea from the other end of the phone.

"Actually Andrea, I've been given a lot of thought to what you said. And I kind of think that telling my story might be good. It might allow me to get a few things off my chest, you know?" says Dylan.

"Dylan, that's great." replies an enthusiastic Andrea. "Just let me know what day works for you for an interview and…" says Andrea getting cut off in mid sentence.

"Actually, there is one thing. I don't want you to write it." replies Dylan.

"Oh." says Andrea with disappointment in her tone. "So, you want Brandon to write it?"

"No. I want to write it." says Dylan as her sits down on his couch to put on his shoes.

"Really?" replies Andrea.

"Yeah, it's nothing personal. I just don't think anybody else can express me better than I can express myself." Says Dylan

"You do have a point." replies Andrea.

"I just don't know if I want it published just yet. I just want to write it first and have you help me with it." says Dylan as he hears a knock on the door. He gets up and answers the door. As he opens the door, he sees Kelly standing there, dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black sweater. "Listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you about it on Monday." says Dylan to Andrea on the phone, as he looks at Kelly who is standing there with an attitude.

"Alright. See you on Monday." replies Andrea. Dylan pushes the off button on his phone and throws it on the couch.

"Don't hang up on my account." snarls Kelly in a nasty tone.

"I didn't." replies Dylan. "The conversation was finished."

"Yeah right." barks Kelly sarcastically as she comes inside and closes the door. "Who was that on the phone? And why do you feel like you had to hang up as soon as I get here? Are you hiding something from me? "

Dylan sighs deeply, frustrated by the fact that Kelly hasn't even been there a minute and already she is trying to start an argument.. "If you must know it was Andrea." he says

"Andrea? What did she want?" asks Kelly.

"I'm writing my own personal story about my dad, and Andrea's going to look at it and possibly publish it in the school newspaper." he responds.

Kelly crosses her arms and shoots Dylan a look of a woman pissed. "And just when were you planning on telling me about this?" she asks angrily while Dylan stands there with a perplexed look on his face. "Or were you waiting to tell your new best friends, Brenda and Scott, first?" she continues.

"Hey, chill out!" responds Dylan aggressively. "I didn't decide on writing this until just this very second."

"And why are you getting Andrea to look at your story?" asks Kelly.

"Because she's the editor of the school newspaper and she knows a thing or two about writing." says Dylan.

"And I don't?" she replies.

"I didn't say that." shouts a frustrated Dylan.

"You didn't have to say it, Dylan. Your actions say it the best. You got Andrea to look at your writing, you got Scott to talk to and hang out with, and you have Brenda to console you whenever you're feeling down. Obviously, you don't me for anything more than somebody to have sex with." says Kelly in a snit.

Dylan just stands there and shakes his head, trying to calm himself and keep from blowing up. "You know, you're amazing. Anytime I pay somebody else even the slightest little bit of attention for more than two seconds you're ready to bite my head off. I got news for you, Kel. My entire life doesn't revolve around you."

"Then why are you with me then, Dylan." snarls Kelly. "What am I to you if I'm not one of your biggest priorities?"

Dylan walks up and tries to console Kelly by putting his arms around her waist and speaking softly to her. "You are a big priority, Kelly." he whispers to her. "You just aren't the only priority."

Kelly just looks at him, not returning his affection as he leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. Instead, she just glares into his eyes with a sour look on her face. At that moment the doorbell rings. "They're your friends, you answer it." says Kelly with an attitude.

"Fine." says Dylan as he removes his hands from Kelly's waist. "Just lose the attitude. It's not becoming of you." he retorts.

Dylan goes and opens the door as Kelly stands in the middle of the living room, stewing in her own anger brought on from her mom selling the house, overuse of diet pills, and her own insecurity.

Dylan opens the door and Brenda and Scott walk in. Brenda gives Dylan a quick hug, much to the chagrin of Kelly, as Scott shakes his hand as he walks on by. They then both spot Kelly.

"Hey Kelly." says Brenda with a smile.

"Hey." Kelly replies nonchalantly.

"Hi Kelly." says Scott with a shy wave and a slight grin.

Kelly just stands there with a scowl, refusing to say hi back to Scott. He slightly hangs his head as Dylan and Brenda look on. Trying to lighten the mood, Dylan notices the clothes Scott is wearing and decides to make a comment about them.

"Hey Scott, nice threads, dude." says Dylan. "You're looking pretty sharp, my friend."

Scott cracks a light smile. "Thanks Dylan." he says shyly.

Brenda smiles at Dylan, then tries to decide to engage Kelly in the conversation. "So what do you think, Kelly? He's looking mighty nice, isn't he?" says Brenda to Kelly suggestively.

Kelly, looking awkward as she knows she has been put on the spot, flashes an insincere grin. "Yeah." she replies. "You obviously got Dylan's attention, which is a lot more than I've been able to do lately. I guess I should be taking notes." says Kelly, obviously intending that comment to be a jab at Dylan.

Dylan, Scott, and Brenda just look at each other awkwardly while Kelly continues to stand there with her arms folded.

"So what did you guys want to do today?" asks Brenda, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I know of a great seafood place. But it doesn't open until four, so we got some time to kill." says Dylan. "Now normally in a situation like this, I'd say grab your surf boards and head for the beach, but you all don't exactly look like the surfing type." he says trying to make a joke and lighten the mood. Brenda and Scott laugh, but still nothing from Kelly.

"Well, we could always go to the movies?" says Brenda.

"Is there anything out that's good right now?" asks Scott.

"Not really. Besides if we're going to see a movie, I'd rather see one in the comfort of my own home where I can be just as quiet or just as loud as I want." says Dylan. "Anyways, I think we're down for just about anything, as long as it doesn't involve going over to Kelly's place. Things are kind of tight there right now."

Looking for a way to break the ice with Kelly, Scott decides to chime in. "Oh Kelly, David told me about you guys having to sell your house. I'm really sorry. I know that must be hard." says Scott

Kelly looks at Scott with an annoyed and disgusted look on her face. "Did he now?" she asks. "Well, thanks for letting me know. I'll be sure to tell David not to spout out my family's personal business to casual acquaintances." says Kelly as she turns her head, while Scott looks back toward Brenda giving her a look to indicate his discomfort.

"Hey I got an idea." says Brenda. "Scott, what time did you say that Spencer's soccer game was?"

"Uhm, 2 o'clock." he replies hastily.

"Great. That gives us plenty of time." replies Brenda. "How would you guys like to go to the park? Beautiful day, great scenery, green grass." says Brenda suggestively.

Dylan likes the idea as he feels that time at the park would allow him time to gather his thoughts and possibly do some writing. "Hey, I'm down." says Dylan.

"You are?" asked a surprised Scott.

"Sure. I mean it ain't Baja, but then again what is. Besides, it might give me a chance to catch up on some writing." says Dylan.

"You're writing?" asked Brenda.

Standing there with an attitude, Kelly chimes in at that moment. "Dylan's writing his own piece for the school paper." says Kelly. "I'm surprised he hasn't told you already."

Brenda smiles at Dylan. "Wow Dylan, I think that's great. I never knew you were into writing." She says.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things that Dylan likes to keep secretive." says Kelly with a scowl, prompting a nasty look from Dylan.

"What's it about, Dylan?" asks Scott.

"I don't know, I haven't really decided yet. It'll probably be about my dad and stuff. You know, and the people who've helped me through it all." replies Dylan.

"Yeah, the important people in his life." replies Kelly, intending that to be another shot at Dylan, who turns around and looks at her again as the two lock eyes in an awkward silence.

"Well, how about it, Kelly? Is Scott's little brother's soccer game alright with you?" asks Brenda.

"Sure." says Kelly shaking her head. "Not like my opinion matters much anyways." she says snidely under her breath.

"Great, whose car are we taking?" asks Brenda.

"I'd say lets take mine, but I think we'd all be kind of crowded in my Porsche." says Dylan.

"Well, we could take mine." suggests Scott.

Kelly looks out the window and sees Scott's car and turns up her nose. "I don't think so." she says.

Dylan, getting annoyed at Kelly's snobbishness, speaks up. "Well Kel, then you can drive then."

Kelly stands there for a moment, wanting to explode, but retains her composure. "Fine." she says as she grabs her car keys out of her purse and walks out. As she walks by Scott, she looks at him and gives him a snide remark. "Just try not to drool all over the back seat. I just had the insides washed" she says and walks out. Dylan follows her, looks at Brenda and Scott and shrugs his shoulders in disgust. Brenda pats Scott on the back as they leave to let him know he's doing fine and that she's there for him as a friend.

* * *

><p>Later at the soccer field, the game is just about ready to start when Scott comes running up to his mom. Brenda is right behind him, followed by Kelly and Dylan. As Brenda follows Scott, she looks back at Kelly and Dylan and notices that they are not holding hands. In fact, they aren't even walking all that close to each other. It's almost as if they are complete strangers to one another. A few weeks ago, this would have been something that would have excited Brenda. But emotionally, she's moved past that now.<p>

Scott goes up and taps his mom on the shoulder. She turns around and smiles at him. "Scott!" says Mrs. Scanlon. "I'm glad you came." she says as she kisses hugs her son and kisses him on the cheek, embarrassing him in front of Brenda.

"Mom, this is Brenda." says Scott to his mother as he holds an outstretched arm to Brenda who just smiles and reaches out her hand to shake Scott's mom's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Scanlon" says Brenda.

"Oh Brenda." says Mrs. Scanlon in an almost giddy voice as she smiles like a kindergarten teacher at her class. "My Scotty has told me so much about you. He thinks the world of you. It is so wonderful to finally get to meet you in person." says Mrs. Scanlon as she goes up and hugs Brenda awkwardly. Scott ducks his head in embarrassment. At that moment Dylan and Kelly catch up.

"And this is Dylan and Kelly." says Scott to his mom, who releases from her hug with Brenda and walks over to them with a smile.

"It is nice to meet you two." says Mrs. Scanlon.

Kelly and Dylan look at each other for a moment. Dylan knows that with Kelly's attitude as of late that it's up to him to put on the polite front. "Likewise." responds Dylan in a cool and calm manner.

"You know, it is so good to see that my Scott has made such nice friends." says Mrs. Scanlon with a smile.

Kelly, not missing this opportunity to jump in and throw cold water on the friendly conversation, replies. "Actually, I really don't know Scott all that well. And to be honest, I don't really know if that's a bad thing." says Kelly in a very cold tone

"Kelly!" says Dylan with exasperation in his voice. Brenda looks at Kelly disgusted, while Scott frowns in embarrassment. Sue who is standing a good ways away has just now seen that Scott has brought everyone to this game and starts walking over to them.

"Well then, we'll just have to fix that. You know we're all going out to Chuck-E-Cheese after the game today. Why don't you kids join us?" says Mrs. Scanlon with a polite grin on her face. Scott's mom has good intentions, but is clearly out of touch with what's cool in the world of West Beverly High.

Kelly's eyes get wide as she glances over at Dylan for a second and then back at Scott's mom. "Chuck-E-Cheese?" asks Kelly in a tone of disbelief. "You have got to be joking."

Scott, embarrassed at this point beyond belief, quickly walks over and gets in between his mom and Kelly to break up the conversation. "Actually mom, we're kind of doing something else after the game." says Scott with an embarrassed look on his face.

Mrs. Scanlon looks over at her son, realizing that he's been embarrassed, and then looks back at Kelly whose attitude at this point is sticking out like a sore thumb. "Oh, I see." says Scott's mom, who begins to frown. "Well, you kids have a good time." she says and begins to mope back toward the soccer field to watch the game. At that moment, Sue catches up to the scene and after briefly saying hi to Brenda, grabs Scott by the arm and pulls him aside. "I'd like a word with you." whispers Sue to her brother.

Brenda glares at Kelly as she watches Scott's mom walk away and genuinely feels bad for her. "You know Kelly, sometimes you can have about as much warmth and sensitivity as a black widow." says Brenda lashing out as she runs off to catch up with Scott's mom. Kelly shakes her head, as if to say 'whatever' and turns and looks at Dylan who is just glaring at her.

"What?" she says.

"Must you always be so opinionated?" replies Dylan.

Meanwhile, Sue has pulled Scott over to a secluded area and is talking quietly so that nobody else can hear them.

"Are you crazy?" asks Sue. "Did you forget our number one rule? You don't bring friends anywhere near Mom. Especially not ones we want to keep, like Brenda."

"Sue, it was Brenda's idea to come here, not mine." whispers Scott.

"And you just went along with it?" asks Sue.

"What was I suppose to do? Tell them they couldn't come? Brenda suggested it and Dylan went along with it, I couldn't very easily tell them they couldn't come, could I?" says Scott.

"And what about Kelly?" asks Sue.

"Well, she is being a bit of a….bit of a…." says Scott stuttering

"A bitch?" suggests Sue. "Is that the word you are looking for?"

"Well, that's not the word I would have used. But for all intensive purposes, yeah." replies Scott.

"God, I can't stand that girl." says Sue grunting. "She thinks she's so much better than anybody else. How did you ever get yourself involved a situation where you had to be around somebody like that?"

"Well, she is Brenda's best friend." says Scott.

Sue shakes her head. "Well I do like Brenda. But her taste in friends truly suck." replies Sue.

"Excuse me?" asks Scott in a manner to remind Sue that he's now one of Brenda's friends.

"Well, most of them anyways." replies Sue.

Meanwhile, Brenda catches up to Scott's mother. "Mrs. Scanlon." she yells out to her from behind.

Scott's mom turns around to look at Brenda. "Yes Brenda?" she asks.

"I just wanted to let you know what a wonderful son that I think you have." says Brenda. Scott's mom cracks a smile. "He's got amazing character and has been an awesome friend to me, when I've really needed one. To tell you the truth, I don't know what I would have done these past few weeks without him. You've truly raised a fine young man. He's got a heart of gold." says Brenda.

Scott's mom smiles as she is completely flattered. She's not use to having people she doesn't even know come up and compliment her children like that. "Wow." she replies at a loss for words. "Well thank you, Brenda. I had no idea." She says as she takes a deep breathe. "Well whatever you are doing, keep doing it. Cause I can't remember the last time I've seen Scott so happy. And just remember, our home is open to you anytime you want to come over." says Mrs. Scanlon with a smile, her mood clearly having changed from the better after hearing Kelly a moment ago. Brenda flashes her a reassuring smile.

Brenda looks around and sees that Kelly, in a fluster, has walked away from Dylan while he has just been standing there watching Brenda talk to Scott's mom. Dylan couldn't hear what they were saying, but was able to read their body language and could get the jist of the conversation.

Dylan and Brenda's eyes lock as he gives her a warm smile. She grins back, indicating that everything is alright. Dylan takes a long hard look and Brenda, realizing the good heart she has and what she just did to try to soothe things over. He then turns his head and glances at Kelly who has made her way over to a tree that she is leaning up against with her arms folded, attitude sticking out a mile wide. Dylan looks back and forth between the two of them and starts to think deeply about the choice he made just a little over a month ago when he picked Kelly, simply because Brenda's father forbid her to go to Jack's party. All this comes flooding back to him. He takes a deep breathe and flashes Brenda another quick smile and slowly mopes his way over to Kelly to be with her. He made his choice, and he is sticking by it. But with each passing moment, he's questioning his decision more and more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, this chapter is turning out to be a bit longer than what I thought it was going to be. Basically I know exactly where I want to take this story. But sometimes expressing it in words takes up much more space than I originally anticipate. So I decided to split the actual double date up into two parts. Basically I have a limit as to how long I want to make each chapter, and if I put the whole day in this one chapter, it would make it too long. So I felt it best to split it up.**

**I should have part 2, and the conclusion of "The double date from Hell" up in a day or two as I already know exactly what I'm going to write.**

**As always thanks to everyone for the nice reviews and comments. They are inspiring me to write each chapter better and better. **


	11. The Double Date from Hell: Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I said I'd have the second part of the double date up in a couple of days. It took me a bit longer than I anticipated. But I hope you'll find this chapter worth the wait, cause I'm pretty excited about it. With this chapter we pretty much move out of the time from the 3****rd**** season episode "Duke's bad boy." and into the episode "Perfectly Perfect", which is the episode that dealt with Kelly's diet pill addiction.**

* * *

><p>While Brenda and Scott hang close to the soccer field to cheer on Scott's kid brother while he plays soccer, Dylan has found a secluded picnic bench area, where he sits with a pen and a yellow note pad as he brainstorms ideas for his story that he's writing.<p>

Andrea told Dylan that for the first draft that he would be allowed to have free range over what he wanted to write about. For Dylan, writing was a lot like surfing. The timing, circumstances, and his mood had to be just right for him to hit the perfect wave and get the ideal ride. When writing, he had to be in the right mood and know just what he wanted to say before being able to ideally express himself.

With the beautiful day and the quietness of the park with the background noise of kids running and playing a soccer game surrounding him, Dylan has outlined several key points that he wants to talk about in his writing. Among those topics are what it was like being Jack McKay's son, not having a family for most of the time when growing up, his father's arrest and release from prison, the times when he felt like he was going to go over the edge, and the people who helped him find his way whenever he got lost.

Off to the side of the page, he makes a list of the people who helped him out when he needed it. On that list are people from his AA meetings, Brenda, Brandon, and both Walsh Parents. Surprisingly, Scott's name is on that list as well. Even more surprising is that Kelly's name isn't.

Kelly has been walking around the park. She needed to gather her thoughts. She doesn't know or understand why she is there. She briefly looks back at the field and sees Brenda and Scott cheering on his brother at the soccer game. They appear to be smiling and having a good time. Kelly just shakes her head. For the life of her, she can not understand why Brenda, Dylan, or anybody else would want to waste a perfectly good Saturday afternoon watching little league soccer with somebody like Scott.

She grabs a bottled water out of her purse and takes a sip before noticing Dylan isn't with Brenda and Scott. She looks all around the field and doesn't see Dylan, before turning around and seeing him sitting at the picnic area where the restroom area is.

Kelly sees that Dylan has separated himself from Brenda and Scott, and sees this as an opportunity to spend some time alone with him. As Dylan sits on the bench and continues to write ideas down on his note pad, Kelly sneaks up behind him and covers his eyes with her hands. "Guess who." she says playfully.

Dylan sighs a deep breathe. "Somebody who has not come to yell at me for once?" asks Dylan in a less than enthusiastic response.

"Oh, Dylan." says Kelly. "I'm tired of yelling and arguing. So I promise, I'll try to behave. Just promise to make it worth my while." she says seductively as she goes into kiss him. Dylan briefly returns the kiss, but when Kelly opens her mouth and tries to slide her tongue into Dylan's mouth, he backs off and breaks from this kiss.

"Mmmm, not now, Kel." replies Dylan, bluntly cutting her off.

Kelly sighs. At that moment, unbeknownst to them, Sue Scanlon is walking behind them on her way to the women's rest room, but decides to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What is it now, Dylan?" asks Kelly in an upset tone. "Can't we have just a little alone time between the two of us today? Is that too much to ask? Can I not have you all to myself for just a few minutes before we have to go back to Brenda and that geeky friend of hers?"

Dylan puts down his pen and pad and gives Kelly his full attention. "His name is Scott, Kel." says Dylan in a low and annoyed tone.

"I don't care what his name is, Dylan. I'm not here for him, his nutcase mother, or anybody else from that wacky fruitcake family. And I'm not here for Brenda either. I'm here because I want to be with you. Things have been so tense between us lately, I just want us to at least try to enjoy each other's company for just a few minutes." says Kelly.

When Sue hears the comments that Kelly makes about Scott and her family, she shakes her head in anger and looks at Kelly like she wants to go over their and tear her head off. It takes every ounce of restraint she has not to walk up to her at that moment and give her a piece of her mind. But instead she turns and walks into the ladies room, unbeknownst to either Dylan or Kelly that she was ever there.

Dylan isn't happy with Kelly's attitude, but at that moment he decides that it would be in his best interest to just play it cool and avoid a confrontation. He leans back on the picnic table, resting one arm around Kelly as he fakes a smile. Kelly leans in, nuzzling up to his chest as she runs wraps one arm around him.

"See, isn't this much better." says Kelly in a soft and soothing voice.

Dylan nods slightly. "It is when you lose the attitude." he replies.

"I'll be good." says Kelly in a cutesy tone. "But can would you at least consider ending this little double date at the park thing early?" asks Kelly.

"Kel!" says a flustered Dylan.

"Oh come on, Dylan." cries Kelly. "This is worse than torture, out here with Brenda, Scott, and all these screaming little kids."

"Actually, I kind of like it." replies Dylan. Kelly looks on with a nasty expression. "It's giving me a chance to do a little brainstorming. You know? Get some ideas for my story." he adds.

"Uh-huh." says Kelly suspiciously. She quickly reaches over and grabs the notepad from Dylan's other side and then jumps up and backs away. "So let's just see what brainstorming ideas you've come up with." she says in a giggly laugh.

Dylan gets up and coolly walks toward her. "Come on, Kel. It's a working progress, you're not suppose to look at it before its done." says Dylan in a joking tone, but dead serious.

"I just want to see what's ticking in the little head of yours." says Kelly as she begins to read over Dylan's notes. She skims over the scribbles that Dylan has made on the note pad and finds most of it to be about his father and the memories he has, both good and bad. She comes to the list to the side of "important people" who have been there for him. Her smile disappears and she looks up at Dylan, straight into his eyes.

"So, let the truth be told." she says.

"What?" asks Dylan.

Kelly turns the notepad around to show Dylan the list he made. "Let's see you got your AA group, the Walshes, even Scott, but not me." she says angrily.

"Look, I'm just scratching down some ideas. That's it. It doesn't mean anything yet." responds Dylan.

"Oh it means something alright, Dylan." replies Kelly in a nasty tone. "You list the important people who have helped you, and my name isn't anywhere to be found."

"Kel, I told you. I'm just jotting some thoughts down. This isn't the final copy; it's not even a rough draft. It's just a list of ideas in my head." says Dylan, getting more and more aggravated with each word.

"And Brenda and Scott enter your head, but I don't?" says a hostile Kelly. "Why, Dylan, why?" says Kelly with a look of intense anger in her eyes.

At this point, Dylan's patience finally breaks. "Okay, you want to know why? You really want to know?" snarls Dylan.

"Yeah, I want to know why my name is no where on that piece of paper." fires Kelly back as she throws the notepad on the ground.

Dylan lowers his voice to sound more reasonable. "You're not on there, Kel, because I was thinking of the people who reached out to me when I needed to feel like I was worth something, like my life mattered. And Brenda and her family were the first people I could think of. All you did that whole time after my dad died was bitch and moan about me staying there." says Dylan.

Kelly folds her arm, and glares at Dylan. "And Scott?" she asks.

"Kel, why do you hate him so much?" asks Dylan.

"Why do you like him so much?" responds Kelly.

"Because when I was on the ledge, about to jump, he, of all people, gave me this." says Dylan as he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out the Indian head penny necklace that Scott gave him and shows it to Kelly as she grabs it.

"What is this?" she asks.

"It's nothing really, but it was something important to him. And he let me have it that day of Jack's funeral to show me that he could relate to me. And that's what kept me from going off the edge that day and completely getting sauced." says Dylan

"That's so sweet." says Kelly in an aggressively sarcastic manner. "Now excuse me while I go into the bathroom and vomit." she adds as she walks off toward the ladies bathroom.

"Kel." Says an annoyed Dylan as he shakes his head.

"Forget it, Dylan. Just go over there with Brenda and Scott, your new best friends." says Kelly as she walks into the bathroom. Dylan silently curses to himself, and shakes his head. Once again he finds himself questioning the decision he made to go with Kelly over Brenda. Not feeling like writing anymore, Dylan slowly walks back over to the soccer field to join Brenda and Scott.

Kelly goes into the bathroom and turns on the sink. She slams the Indian head penny necklace down onto the sink counter, then stares at herself in the mirror with an angry look in her eyes. With her mom selling the house, her constant fighting with Dylan, and being mortified on this god awful double date, she's feeling fed up with everything. She reaches into her purse and pulls out her tablet of diet pills and sticks one in her mouth, then leans into the sink to get some water to wash it down with.

At that moment, Sue comes out of one of the bathroom stalls. Wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of jeans that are ripped at both knees, she looks like a total bad ass. With a lit cigarette in one hand, she walks over to the sink next to the one that Kelly is using. Sue sees Kelly with her head in the sink and the diet pills on the counter and rolls her eyes as she takes a puff on her cigarette and blows out the smoke. Kelly lifts her head up and looks over at Sue, unaware of who she is at that moment.

"Do you mind not smoking in here, please?" says Kelly in a condescending tone.

"Excuse me?" asks Sue, as she shoots Kelly a look.

"If you want to pollute your lungs and die a slow death from emphysema, that's your business." says Kelly. "But do it someplace where I don't have to breathe in all your second hand smoke. It's disgustingly unhealthy." says Kelly with her nose turned up.

"Oh, and I suppose sucking down all those diet pills is perfectly healthy." responds Sue, glaring over at Kelly.

"Whatever, it's my business, not yours. But you blowing smoke into my face is my business" replies Kelly.

In a deliberate attempt to make Kelly more angry, Sue takes another puff on her cigarette. As she blows the smoke out, she looks down at the sink counter and starts to choke on the smoke as she recognizes the penny necklace that Kelly has sat down there.

"What the hell is that?" barks Sue.

"What?" asks Kelly.

"That." says Sue pointing at the necklace. "What are you doing with that?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but it belongs to my boyfriend." retorts Kelly.

"The hell it does." says Sue, snatching at the necklace as Kelly pulls it away. "That was my late cousin Jeremy's necklace. It belongs to my brother. In fact it's something very personal to him." cries Sue.

"Wait a minute." says Kelly. "Are you Scott's sister?" she asks.

"You're darn right, I am." says Sue. "And I know exactly who you are. And I'd appreciate it if you'd get your prissy little hands off of my brother's necklace."

"Look, demon seed." snarls Kelly. "First of all, Scott gave Dylan the necklace. As to why Dylan kept it, I have no idea; it's the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life. Secondly, I don't know who you think you are. But if you think I'm going to stand here and take insults from some punk, no-name freshman….." says Kelly getting cut off by Sue.

"Oh yeah, that's right. We're all no-names, aren't we?" says Sue. "Me, Scott, and my whole fruitcake family, as you call it, isn't that right?"

Realizing that Sue is repeating exactly what she just told Dylan a few minutes ago. "You were spying on Dylan and me, weren't you? It all makes sense, you spy on me and my boyfriend and then you go tell Brenda and Scott while they plot to break us up."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself." says Sue. "I don't give a rat's ass about you or your dumb rich boyfriend. But I do care about my brother. He's my best friend, and I really resent your snide, self-righteous, holier than thou attitude that you take towards him and everyone else. He's never one anything to you. So you can take your fancy clothes, all your credit cards, and your Don Juan boyfriend and whatever else you have in that little fairy tale princess world of yours and do whatever you want with them. But knock off the hateful attitude towards my brother before I wipe the floor with that cover girl face of yours." says Sue in an angry, not to be messed with, tone.

Kelly stares at her for a few minutes with an angry look to kill. Sue stares right back at her in a stare down of two very pissed off teenage girls. "Just who do you think you are?" retorts Kelly. "You think you can come in here and bark at me like some dog?"

"Like I said, I know exactly who you are, Kelly Taylor. And I don't give a damn how popular you are at school." replies Sue. "But obviously you don't know who I am. See, Scott got all the nice genes in our family. He's always been a good boy. I'm the pain in the butt of the family, the demon seed as you call it. So do yourself a favor, and be nice to brother." says Sue who takes one more puff on her cigarette just to get under Kelly's skin, then puts it out before walking out of the restroom.

Kelly is left standing there. She is not really fazed by Sue's threats. The words she just said have merely just added onto everything that is already contributing to her angry attitude.

Meanwhile, Dylan has walked over to the soccer field to join Scott and Brenda. As he walks toward them, he is reading their body language. He is amazed at how Brenda and Scott are conversing. They are talking, laughing and cheering on Scott's little brother's team. They look like two old friends, just having a good time. There is no tension, no arguing, and no nasty glares between them. This is a far cry from him and Kelly. The way that Kelly and Dylan have been getting along lately, nobody would even think they are friends, much less lovers. Dylan finds himself very envious of Scott and his friendship with Brenda as he tries to remember when his days were a lot less stressful and more carefree.

Brenda and Scott are watching Spencer's soccer coach as he franticly walks up and down the sidelines, screaming at his kids.

"Is that coach always like this?" asks a smiling Brenda.

"Oh, this isn't the half of it." answers a grinning Scott. "This guy use to be my soccer coach when I was a kid."

"Really?" asks Brenda. "Did he use to scream back then too?"

"Oh, this is nothing compared to what he was back then. He screamed every where we went. At games, practices, it didn't matter where we were. One year, he even screamed at the waitress when we had our end of the year pizza party." says Scott.

"You're joking." suggests Brenda.

"Nope, listen to this, true story here." says Scott with a smile as Brenda smiles back. "Our coach asked for three medium pizzas. But the waitress mistook our order and brought us three large pizzas instead. So he screamed at the waitress saying he wasn't paying for three larges when he ordered three mediums. So the manager agreed to only charge him for three mediums."

"Well, I guess that's one way to get more for your money, if you don't mind making a jerk out of yourself." says Brenda. "So at least he wound up happy in the end, right?"

"Um, not exactly." says Scott. "See one of the pizzas was ordered with anchovies. And while the coach was busy screaming at the waitress and arguing with the manager, the whole team ate the other 2 pizzas. So when the coach finally got to eat, all he had was the pizza with all the anchovies on it."

"Oh my god." Says Brenda as she starts laughing.

"And what's worst of all, anchovies gave him heartburn. So I feel sorry for the players who had to ride home with him that day." jokes Scott as Brenda bursts out with enormous laughter as Scott laughs along with her. At that point Dylan, walks up behind them and joins the two.

"Well you two look like you're having a good time." says Dylan, meaning that as a compliment.

"Oh Scott was just regaling me with some stories he had of when this coach here used to coach him." says Brenda. "And from what he tells me, he was just as intense back then as he is now."

"Yeah man, this guy seems like a total whack job." says Dylan. "What's his story, man?" he asks Scott.

"Well he's a long time co-worker with my dad. He's a nice guy at heart, but he's obsessed with winning like you wouldn't believe." says Scott.

"See that's why I could never get into sports. Too much tension, too much pressure." says Dylan.

"Oh come on, Dylan. Isn't surfing a sport?" asks Brenda jokingly.

"No, surfing is not a sport, Bren, thank you very much." argues Dylan in a jokingly friendly manner. "You aren't competing with anybody. It's just you and the ocean out there. No pressure. You're just waiting for that perfect moment to become one with the wave." Dylan says, as Brenda looks at him and smiles while their eyes meet.

"Yeah, I remember when you took me surfing in Baja. It was one thing I never thought I'd do, but it was exhilarating." says Brenda.

"As exhilarating as the bungee swing?" asks Scott. This was his subtle way of reminding Brenda that he knows how to do fun and exciting stuff too.

"I don't know. It's a toss up." says Brenda.

"Pfft, toss up." says Dylan. "Come on, can you honestly compare swinging from a crane on a cord to surfing." he says as he looks at Scott who grins, tying to show his confidence. "Hey Scott, you ever been surfing, man?" Dylan asks.

"Me? Are you joking?" says Scott. "You've met my mom, you think she would have ever let me surf? I was lucky if I could get knee high into the ocean without wearing a life jacket." jokes Scott as both Brenda and Dylan chuckle.

"Well, every native Californian has to surf at least once in their life, man. You ought to try it sometime. If you're ever interested in trying, let me know. I can take you out on the ocean one morning." says Dylan, as Scott nods. Scott manages to keep a cool exterior, but inside he is in awe. For three years in high school, the popular Dylan McKay practically didn't know he existed. Now all of a sudden he's offering to take him surfing. Scott has no interest in surfing, but decides not directly decline Dylan's offer as stuff like this doesn't come up too often for him.

"Thanks Dylan, I'll keep it in mind." says Scott.

"Hey Dylan, you ever taken Kelly to Baja on one of your surfing safaris?" asks Brenda.

"Are you joking?" says Dylan to Brenda. "Bren, you've been down there with me. You know what it's like. Do you honestly think I could ever get Kelly to stay in a hotel without room service? Let alone get her hair wet." Says Dylan as they all start to laugh at the joke.

Just then Kelly walks up behind the three of them. She didn't hear the crack that Dylan made about her, but she's seen the three of them laughing and joking together and has scowled at them the entire time.

"Well, aren't we all just having the time of our lives?" says Kelly in a condescending tone as a surprised Dylan turns around to look at her. "How much more of this torture do I have to put up with?"

At that point, the referee blows his whistle to signal the end of the game.

"Um, the game just ended, Kelly." says Scott.

"Good, can we get the hell out of here, please? I've had enough of these screaming kids for one life time." she says with attitude.

"Alright, let me just go find my sister real quick. I need to tell her something." says Scott.

"FORGET YOUR SISTER." barks Kelly in an extremely aggressive and hostile voice. After the verbal exchange Kelly just had with Sue, the last thing she intends to do is help her out in any way shape or form.

"Kelly!" says Brenda, upset over Kelly's hostile tone

"I'm leaving now, Scott. And I'm not going to sit in the car and wait, while you sort through your family affairs. Either come now or walk home." Snarls Kelly.

"Kelly, what is your problem?" asks an angry Brenda.

"Kel!" shouts Dylan aggressively with an upset look on his face. "A few minutes isn't going to hurt." says Dylan.

Kelly rolls her eyes with a disgusted look. "Fine, whatever." she says. "I'm getting use to my opinion not mattering anyways." she says as she storms off to her car.

"No Kelly, it seems like your opinion is the only one that does matter." shouts Brenda to Kelly. Kelly totally ignores her and keeps on walking to her car. Dylan and Brenda look at each other with looks of exasperation in their eyes, while Scott just looks on awkwardly.

"Um, it's okay." says Scott softly to Brenda and Dylan. "It's not that important. I can talk to Sue later." he says. Brenda and Dylan both nod and then follow Kelly to her car. From a distance, Sue watches with clinched fists. At that moment, she hates Kelly with everything she can muster.

* * *

><p>As the party of four gets to the seafood restaurant, there is clearly awkwardness in the air. And by now, it's no secret which one is the thorn in the bed of roses. Very little was said on the ride from the soccer field over to the restaurant. Basically everyone was tip toeing around Kelly, careful not to say anything that would trigger another one of her outbursts.<p>

As the four of them take their seats at a table, with Dylan and Kelly on one side and Brenda and Scott on the other, everyone is left with their own thoughts. While Kelly is genuinely angry and disgusted that she is in this situation, Dylan's suffering from hindsight as he continues to evaluate his current rocky relationship with Kelly while seeing the friendly interaction between Scott and Brenda. He's finding that he's asking himself more and more what would have happened if he had chosen Brenda, or if Brenda had showed up that night at Jack's party.

On the other side of the table, Scott has been putting up with Kelly's harsh remarks and hostile attitude towards him. He's use to it as he's heard much worse in his time and the only person at the table whose opinion matters to him is Brenda's. But for him, there still remains the inevitable problem he faces. What is he going to do when Brenda graduates and he's left for one more year? How does he keep this great thing he has with her going?

And then there's Brenda, so confused. She really likes Scott, but only as a friend, yet a really good friend. She desperately wants him to come out of his shell and make lots of friends, something she knows in her heart that he's capable of. And the whole time she is doing this, Dylan is still there. Ever since he picked Kelly, she's been trying to get over him, to completely kill any and all lingering feelings she might still have for him. But deep down, there's always that certain element that lingers there. There's just something about the way he looks at her, and talks to her, that brings back a flood of happy memories and makes her feel special. But regardless of the feelings, it doesn't matter. He's with Kelly now, and nothing's going to change that. But if what if he wasn't? That thought keeps entering into her mind.

The four of them pick up their menus and begin to glance over them.

"Wow. Dylan, the food here looks great." says Brenda.

"Got any recommendations?" asks Scott to Dylan.

"There's not a bad thing on the menu here, man." replies Dylan. "I've eaten here a million times, it's all good. The lobster, the crab, the fish, you name it."

"I don't recall us ever coming here, Dylan." says Brenda. Kelly looks up from her menu with a scowl over at Brenda.

"Just because he didn't come here with you, Brenda, doesn't mean he could have never have come here at all." says Kelly with an attitude.

"I know that, Kelly." fires Brenda back. "I was merely making a comment."

"No you were insinuating that Dylan can't enjoy himself unless he's with you. And you know what, I resent that." snarls Kelly.

Brenda's eyes begin to fill with impatient anger as she is getting tired of Kelly's snide and quirk remarks. "You just seem like you resent everything lately, Kelly." replies Brenda. "It must be awful to go through life filled with such resentment." says Brenda.

"Look Brenda." replies a wide eyed and assertive Kelly, who gets cut off in mid sentence.

"Give it a rest, will you." says Dylan to a Kelly in a soft tone, trying to avoid a scene at the restaurant.

"Me? But you heard what…" says Kelly again cutting off

"Kel, I don't want to argue, alright. I just want to sit down to a nice dinner, okay?" says Dylan trying to appeal to Kelly's sense of reason.

Kelly and Brenda just glare at each other, almost in a stare off, as the tenseness at the table can be felt by everybody.

"Fine, whatever." says Kelly rolling her eyes as she picks up her menu and holds it in front of her face to block the view of Brenda and Scott sitting on the other side of the table. This leads to an awkward period of silence that lasts about a minute. The quiet and shy Scott decides to say something to try to change the subject.

"Hey Dylan, how's the lobster fondue?" asks Scott.

"Oh trust me, Scott. It's the best you'll ever have anywhere." replies Dylan.

Kelly turns up her nose. "Fondue?" she says. "You might as well just ask them to bring you a big bowl of fat with some cholesterol on the side to wash it down with."

"Kelly." replies an annoyed Brenda. "Just because you might not like it, doesn't mean you have to ruin it for everyone else."

"Well excuse me, Brenda. But this time I was just merely making a comment." Kelly fires back.

Brenda and Kelly seem poised for another argument right there. But at that moment the waiter shows up to take their orders. Brenda and Kelly just glare at each other nastily, as Dylan and Scott order.

When the waiter gets to Brenda, she politely orders some shrimp linguini. As the waiter turns his attention to Kelly, she takes a sip of water and then shakes her head in a negative manner. "No thanks. I don't want anything." says Kelly.

Scott looks surprised, while Brenda rolls her eyes. Dylan turns his head to look at Kelly. "Come on, Kel. You haven't eaten a thing all day. You got to eat something."

"No Dylan, it's all too fattening." replies Kelly.

"Maam, might I suggest the seafood salad?" says the waiter.

"Do you have a hearing disability?" Kelly asks the waiter in a surely manner. "When I say I don't want anything, that doesn't mean I want you to suggest something for me."

The waiter fakes a friendly smile. "Okay, I'll be right back with you drinks then." he replies as he leaves.

Dylan just looks at Kelly in disbelief while Brenda shakes her head in disgust. Kelly sees their reactions and gets angry.

"What?" Kelly asks. "So I didn't order anything. Big deal, are you all going to jump on me about that as well? In case you haven't noticed, I am on a diet." she says.

Brenda, Dylan, and Scott all look at each other.

"Kelly, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you really don't need to go on a diet. You look just fine the way you are." says Scott.

"That's what I keep telling her." says Dylan.

Kelly turns to Scott, as her look could burn a hole right through him. "Excuse me, Scott. But when I want your opinion on how I look, I'll ask for it."

"He was trying to give you a compliment, Kelly. Which is one more than I plan on giving you with the way you've been acting." retorts Brenda

Kelly turns up her nose and shoots Brenda a nasty look.

"Look Kel, you have to eat something." says Dylan. "You can't starve yourself to death."

"Fine!" screams Kelly as the other people in the restaurant turn their heads and begin to look at their table. Kelly grabs a hand full of bread, from the complimentary bread and butter bowl that was put out on the table and stuffs her cheeks with it. "There. You happy now?" she asks with a mouthful, as the others can barely understand her.

Kelly gets up and grabs her purse and begins to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asks Dylan.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Dylan." replies Kelly with an attitude. "Do I have to ask your permission to go there now as well?" she says and walks out in a huff. Brenda, Scott and Dylan are left staring at each other.

Kelly goes into the bathroom, and waits for the one other woman who is in there to leave. She then turns on the water in the faucet. Kelly pulls a diet pill from out of her purse. She sticks it in her mouth. Then, she cups her hands and runs them under the water and drinks water from her hand to wash the pill down.

After looking at herself in the mirror for a few minutes, Kelly begins to feel sick. Her diet pills are catching up to her and making it so that she can't hold down any food. Kelly runs into one of the stalls, gets down on her hands and knees and vomits in the toilet.

Plenty of time passes as the entire time that Kelly is in the bathroom, everyone else has managed to get their food. None of them seem to be worried that Kelly's been in the bathroom so long as they have started to laugh and have a good time, without her there.

As Kelly returns to the table, Scott is telling a funny story from tech class about David that has both Brenda and Dylan laughing and grinning.

"So David was in panic mode because he thought he was going to get an F on the project. He took the whole thing apart and put it back together again and couldn't figure out what the problem was. Then when the teacher came over to check it out, he says 'Here is the problem. It's not plugged in.' You should have seen the look on his face." says Scott.

Brenda starts to crack up laughing, while Dylan slightly grins, but keeps his cool. "Yeah, that sounds like Silver." says Dylan.

Kelly gets back to the table; her attitude has clearly not changed since she left as she glares down at Scott who is the first to notice her return. Brenda and Dylan notice shortly after, and the laughter stops, and the faces turn serious again.

"Nice." replies Kelly sarcastically to Scott. "You laugh at David when he's not here to defend himself. Some best friend you are."

As Dylan sits there, Brenda rolls her eyes and sighs as she completely expects the non-confident Scott to duck his head and cower. But much to her pleasant surprise, Scott actually shows a faint sign of standing up for himself.

"Look. David and I use to laugh about this all the time. And he'll tell you plenty of similar stories about me. Neither of us mind." responds Scott in a hesitant, but slightly more assertive manner than usual.

Brenda grins to herself as she is proud of Scott for having enough respect for himself to stand up to Kelly, even if it wasn't quite as assertive as she would have liked him to be, he's definitely moving in the right direction in her eyes.

"Whatever." says Kelly, as she sits back down at the table and sulks. With everyone at the table seemingly aligned against her, she decides to just sit there and not say anything. Meanwhile the rest of the group continues their conversation.

"I miss the good old days of tech class, man. Building stuff in the morning, going surfing in the afternoon, not a care in the world." says a nostalgic Dylan.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it too. When I wasn't getting pushed around that is." says Scott. "Fortunately that was one class of mine that you were in, Dylan."

"Yeah, I remember that." Dylan replies. "Hey, whatever happened to that dance club design you were working on?"

"You were designing a dance club?" asks Brenda with surprise.

"Yeah." says Scott. "It was a crazy dream I had at one time of opening up a new dance club of my design. I had the dance floor, bathroom, and refreshment stand layout all set up."

"Well what's so crazy about that dream? I think it's a wonderful dream." says Brenda with a smile as Kelly just rolls her eyes and sits their quietly.

"You mean aside from the fact that even in my wildest dreams that I don't have anywhere near the money or the know how to do such a thing?" says Scott. "The design I constructed was all from my imagination of what a dance club should look like. I've never actually been in one before. Every time I tried to get in, they carded me and more or less told me to get lost."

Kelly snickers as she thinks to herself what a dork Scott is. Dylan looks at her out of the corner of his eye while Brenda and Scott look at her wondering what's so funny.

"Hey I got an idea." says Dylan. "This surfing buddy of mine, he's a bouncer at one of the local dance clubs. I know he'll let all of us in."

"Oh my god, you think he will?" asks Brenda.

"Trust me, Bren. I've known him since I was 8 years old. He'll let us in." says Dylan.

"That's great. Scott, what do you say? You can finally get to see what a real dance club looks like from the inside." says an enthusiastic Brenda.

Scott smiles as this is something he'd like to do, but is also hesitant as he doesn't want to get in trouble either. "Are you sure we won't get into any kind of trouble?" asks Scott.

"Heck no, man." replies Dylan. "I've been in that place at least a half a dozen times, it's never happened."

"Well, I don't know." says a hesitant Scott.

"Come on Scott, it might get those creative juices of yours flowing again, man." says Dylan.

"Well, alright. It sounds really cool. Thanks, Dylan." says Scott as Brenda grins.

"Kel, what do you say?" asks Dylan.

Kelly just shrugs. "Does my opinion actually matter now?" she says in an unenthusiastic voice as Dylan shakes his head. Brenda tries to intercede.

"Come on, Kelly. It'll be fun." says Brenda, trying to break the ice that's between them.

"Fine." she replies. "Anything beats sitting around here with all this gross fattening seafood."

Everyone grins, as they are just glad Kelly went along with it without too much complaining.

"Excellent." says Dylan. "And on that note, oh waiter, check please." he says.

* * *

><p>Dylan leads the way as Kelly, Brenda, and Scott stand in line to get into the new dance club. The four of them get up to the bouncer who's standing outside. He instantly recognizes Dylan.<p>

"Hey Hey! Dylan man, it's good to see you again. How you've been?" says the bouncer as he gives Dylan a quick hug.

"Been through a bit of a rough patch lately, Zeke. But I'm slowly starting to see the light." replies Dylan.

Kelly coughs to let her presence be known as she's not happy that Dylan hasn't introduced her yet.

"Zeke, this is my girlfriend, Kelly Taylor." says Dylan.

"Kelly huh?" says the bouncer. "Hey, whatever happened to that one girl that you were crazy about for so long, what was her name again, Brenda?"

"I'm his girlfriend now, thank you." replies Kelly assertively, obviously not happy with what Zeke just said.

"Actually Zeke, Brenda's right here." says Dylan as he points to Brenda.

"Ah, it's nice to finally get to meet you, Brenda. I've heard a lot about you." says Zeke.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too," replies Brenda back as she shakes his hand. Kelly stands there stewing, as if steam were about to come out of her ears like it does in cartoons. Obviously she's angry that one of Dylan's surf buddies heard all about Brenda, but nothing about her.

"And this is Scott." says Dylan, pointing over to Scott.

"Good to meet you, Scott. Any friend of Dylan's is a friend of mine. Go right on in you guys, have a good time tonight." replies Zeke with a smile.

The four of them walk into the dance club. Scott and Brenda have big smiles on their faces as they rush in while Kelly drags her feet and scowls. Dylan grabs her hand.

"So I guess your old buddy Zeke knows all about Brenda, but I don't even exist." says Kelly in a hostile tone.

"Kel, don't start with me." replies Dylan. "I haven't seen him for months. You and I hadn't even gotten together the last time I saw him."

"What are you talking about? We'd been seeing each other since this summer, you haven't seen him since then?" she replies.

"Not very much." answers Dylan.

As the foursome enters the dance club, the mood of the two pairs on this double date is at complete opposite ends of the spectrum. Scott looks around in amazement and wonder, like a kid walking into the entrance of Disney World for the very first time.

The multi-color lights move up and down the dance floor, as Belinda Carlisle's song "Heaven is a place on earth" blares all throughout the club:

_Oh baby do you know what that's worth_

_Oh heaven is a place on earth._

_They say that in heaven loves comes first._

_We'll make heaven a place on earth._

A significant number of people in the club are on the dance floor dancing, while some are in the refreshment lounge area. Scott just looks all around with a gleeful grin on his face. After years of his mother's restrictions of having to stay home while other people got to go out and have fun, it's like a brand new world has just been opened up to him. Brenda grabs his arm with one hand as the two walk further in. The look on Scott's face is genuinely making her happy.

"Oh my god, Brenda, this is the coolest thing I have ever seen." says Scott excitedly.

"Pretty wild, huh?" replies Brenda.

"You know, I imagined what a real dance club would look like, but my imagination doesn't do the real thing any justice. I have to check out the layout of this place." says Scott.

"Where do you want to start?" asks Brenda.

Scott looks around and eyes the refreshment stand. "Can I buy you a soda?" he asks Brenda.

Brenda grins back at him. "Why I'd be delighted, Mr. Scanlon." she says jokingly with a friendly smile to Scott.

While Brenda and Scott are getting along great and having a wonderful time, it is the complete opposite for Kelly and Dylan, who continue to argue.

"You are just not going to be happy until I do nothing but talk about you and think about you 24/7, are you?" says Dylan in an exasperated voice as he walks into the club.

"Not 24/7, Dylan, just once in a while, is that too much to ask?" fires Kelly back as she follows Dylan in.

"You want the truth, Kel?" asks Dylan.

"It would be nice." she says.

"Cause you aren't going to like what you hear." he says.

"Just lay it on me, Dylan." she says.

"The truth is with the way you've been acting all day today, I don't want to talk about you or think about you, because all it does is conjure up visions of arguments and fighting. That's all we ever do anymore. Just look at today. From the moment you got to my house, nobody, not Scott, not Brenda, and not I have been able to say anything without you having some kind of snide remark or bitchy complaint. Now I don't know what's going on with you to cause you to act like this, but unless it stops, you are going to wind up pushing everyone away." says Dylan, as he tries to calm down.

Kelly just glares at him. She's about to fire into him with her mean tongue, but fortunately for her, Brenda and Scott come up to them just at that moment and interrupt before she says anything. Holding a couple of sodas in each of their hands, they have big grins on their face.

"Dylan, Kelly, we got you guys some sodas." says Brenda.

Dylan and Kelly don't take their eyes off of each other. Dylan grabs a soda from Brenda as she reaches it out to him.

"Thanks." he says to her in a mellow, emotionless tone.

"Here you are, Kelly." says Scott as he reaches one out to her. Her gut reaction is to tell him that when she wants something from him, she'll ask for it. But after considering the words that Dylan just said to her, she decides to keep her tounge in check and go with a not so harsh refusal.

"No thank you. I can't have any sugar." says Kelly. Scott just grins politely.

"Okay, well I'll put it here on this table if you change your mind." Scott replies.

Dylan and Kelly just continue to look at each other angrily while Brenda and Scott try to ease the tone.

"Dylan, this place is amazing." says Brenda. "You should have seen Scott when he first walked in here, he was like a kid in a candy store." she says with a smile.

"Oh my god, Dylan, I can't thank you enough for getting me in here. Just seeing this place from the inside has already given me several new ideas for a club design. This is the greatest thing ever. Thank you." says an excited Scott with a goofy grin.

Brenda smiles while Kelly and Dylan continue their stare down.

"Anytime, Scott." Says Dylan as he acknowledges Scott's gratitude, but his focus is still clearly on Kelly.

At that moment, "Heaven is a place on Earth" ends and Culture Beat's popular new dance song "Mr. Vein" comes blaring over the speakers as the dance floor starts to light up.

"Oh my god, I love this song." screams Scott.

With a smile, Brenda grabs Scott's hand and begins to pull him out onto the dance floor. "Come on, Scott." she yells. "I think you're over due for another dance lesson."

Scott smiles as he is hardly able to contain his kid like excitement. "Alright, I have to check out the layout of this dance floor anyways." he says.

"Well what better way to do it." Says Brenda as the two go out onto the floor and begin to dance. Brenda really gets into it as she is naturally a pretty good dancer. Scott on the other hand is a bit on the clumsy side, as he doesn't have very much experience with dancing. But Brenda doesn't care. She's having fun and so is Scott as she tries to show him how to dance.

Dylan breaks the stare with Kelly to watch Scott and Brenda as he sees them laughing and dancing out on the floor.

"Why don't you go join them." says Kelly to Dylan "You'd obviously rather be with them than with me."

Dylan takes in a deep breathe and turns back to Kelly. "Come dance with me." he says to her.

"You must be joking." she says back to him as she turns up her nose.

"No Kel, I'm not." says Dylan assertively. "You're always getting mad at me because I never pay any attention to you or do anything with you. Well, I'm telling you right now. I want to dance, and I don't want to dance with anybody else but you. So you got two choices. You can either get out there and dance with me and try to have a good time with me, or you can continue to stand her and stare at them and sulk. The choice is yours." says Dylan.

The truth is that Dylan just basically lied through his teeth. He really doesn't want to dance with Kelly. After the way she's been all day long, he's ready to go back home and end this day. But he knows Brenda and Scott are having fun. And he's sick and tired of listening to his girlfriend tell him that he never pays any attention to her. So he's going to give her the opportunity right now. And if she turns him down, he'll throw that back in her face every time she starts up with it.

Kelly sighs and rolls her eyes in a snobbish manner as she knows Dylan has trapped her. "Fine, one dance." she says as she grabs Dylan's hand and they walk out onto the dance floor and start dancing next to Brenda and Scott.

"Hey Scott, check it out. I think we're trend setters. We got Dylan and Kelly out here on the dance floor." screams Brenda as she dances with Scott.

"Well hey, we couldn't let you two have all the fun, could we?" jokes Dylan back as he dances. Kelly doesn't say anything as she's just going through the motions.

"This place is amazing. When I turn 18, I am so coming here every Friday night." says Scott as his dancing slowly starts to improve.

"Bren, I think we've created a monster." screams Dylan. Kelly just rolls her eyes as if to say "Whatever." as she is clearly not amused.

Brenda leans in and whispers to Scott that she wants to try a special unique dance move, Scott shakes his head in agreement as they keep dancing while the music plays:

_I know what I want_

_And I want it now._

_I want you_

_Cause I'm Mr. Vein._

At that moment, Brenda releases from Scott and he tries a spinout but stumbles and winds up accidentally knocking running into Kelly and knocking her to the floor. Brenda and Dylan giggle slightly, but rush over to make sure Kelly's alright. Dylan reaches down to grab one arm while Scott reaches down to grab the other to help Kelly up.

"Oh my god, Kelly, I am so sorry." Scott cries.

Kelly pulls herself up on Dylan's arm. When Scott grabs her other arm to help out, Kelly can no longer control her temper. Fed up with this entire day, having Brenda and Scott along, and the effect of her overusing the diet pills has finally caught up with her.

Now on her feet, Kelly looks over and slaps Scott in the face really hard.

"Get your hands off of me." Kelly hollers to Scott with anger and aggression in her voice. "What are you, God's gift of stupidity? Why don't you watch where your going, idiot." she snarls.

At that moment, Brenda's over protectiveness of Scott and his self-esteem comes to the surface. She's had all of Kelly's ugliness that she is going to put up with for today. And she'll be damned if she's going to let her slap Scott in the face like that or talk to him with such ugliness in her tone anymore.

Brenda walks over and gives Kelly a good hard shove, knocking her back into Dylan who grabs her and keeps her from falling.

"You just better back the hell up." screams Brenda to Kelly. "That spin move was my idea, not his. You want to hit somebody, Kelly, come on, give me your best shot. But don't you ever EVER hit him like that again." says Brenda almost in a rage. At this point, this confrontation has gotten the attention of several bouncers who come running over to make sure nothing breaks out. Dylan holds onto Kelly to make sure she doesn't go anywhere.

"Look Brenda. I don't know what you see in this guy, but all the coaching in the world isn't going to change the fact that he's a dork and a complete waste of time. A waste of time that we are even out here with him." fires Kelly back. Scott stands there with an embarrassed and hurt look on his face as he tries to reach out to Brenda.

"No Kelly, he's not a waste of time. But I'll tell you what is. My entire friendship with you was obviously one big waste of time. I'm just sorry it's taken me almost 3 years to learn what a cold and insensitive shrew you truly are. Dylan, thanks for the fun. Come on Scott, let's get out of here." says Brenda as she grabs Scott's arm with two hands and starts to walk with him out.

"Wait Bren." shouts Dylan. Brenda and Scott both turn around. "Come on, don't go. Let's talk this out, please."

"Dylan, there's nothing more to talk about. Kelly has been nothing but a complete bitch this entire day. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of her constant complaining and her cracks and cut downs on Scott. He doesn't deserve it. And don't worry about giving us a ride. We'll find a taxi. Cause right now, I'd rather crawl home on my face than take a ride from Kelly." snarls Brenda, as she shoots Kelly one more nasty look and gets it returned. "Come on, Scott." she says as the two of them walk out.

Brenda and Scott quickly walk out of the club. Dylan turns to look at Kelly, in total disbelief of what has just happened. He then starts to chase after Brenda.

"You're running off to Brenda?" shouts Kelly.

He turns back to her. "No, I'm trying to fix something that you broke, before it can't be fixed again." Dylan runs out of the club. Kelly just stands there for a moment and shakes her head and then slowly follows him out.

Brenda and Scott are out on the sidewalk as Brenda tries to get a taxi.

"Brenda, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." says Scott as he gets cut of in mid sentence.

Brenda takes both her hands and grabs Scott's face. "Scott, don't apologize, you hear me. You did nothing wrong. Don't say you're sorry, especially not to Kelly. She's the one who needs to apologize to you. And until she does, I don't want anything to do with her." says Brenda with passion in her voice.

"But I don't want to see you and Kelly's friendship end because of this." cries Scott.

"As far as I'm concerned, she never was my friend to begin with." says Brenda. "And you mean a lot more to me than she does." Brenda really truly cares about Scott and does not want to see all the progress that he has made on gaining self confidence destroyed because of Kelly. She fears that her slapping him may have undid a lot of that progress and is trying to let him know that he did nothing wrong.

Brenda spots a taxi and grabs Scott's arm and the two walk over to it. At that moment, Dylan comes running up to then.

"Brenda, wait!" yells Dylan. Brenda and Scott turn around.

"Dylan, go back to Kelly, alright. There's nothing more you can do. My mind is made up." says Brenda.

"Well, at least let me pay for the cab, alright?" says Dylan.

Brenda and Dylan just stand there and look at each other as Scott looks on.

"Dylan, I don't know what's going on with Kelly. But there's absolutely no way you can defend her behavior today. I don't give a damn how rough of a time she's going through. She had absolutely no right to hit Scott. He never did a thing to her to deserve that." says Brenda assertively.

"Bren, I agree entirely. Scott, I'm sorry, man. You didn't deserve that. Kelly was way out of line. Let me make it up to you guys. Anything you want, just don't leave this." says Dylan.

As the taxi driver sits there and waits for them to get in the car, Kelly has made her way out of the club and begins to look around the street for Dylan. Brenda sees this and thinks for a moment.

"You want to make it up, Dylan? Here's what you can do. Get in this cab with us, right now. Leave Kelly here." she says.

"Bren." says Dylan. "She's my girl friend; I can't just leave her here alone."

"Why not?" says Brenda. "She doesn't deserve you, Dylan. She doesn't deserve any of us for friends."

Dylan sighs and contemplates it for a moment. A big part of him wants to get in the taxi cab and go with Brenda and Scott. He looks back at Kelly, who hasn't spotted him yet. Then he looks back to Brenda and Scott. He's torn on what to do. In his heart, he agrees with almost everything Brenda has said, but he just can't leave Kelly. He made his choice and he must stand by it.

"I'm sorry, Bren. I just can't." says Dylan, with hurt in his eyes.

"Fine, then we have nothing more to say to each other." says Brenda. "Scott, let's get out of here."

"Well at least let me pay for the cab ride." says Dylan. Brenda ignores him and keeps on walking and gets in the back of the cab. Right before Scott gets in the back, Dylan runs up and grabs Scott's arm.

"Scott, I'm sorry, man. I really am." says Dylan sincerely.

Not knowing what to say or how to react, Scott just frowns and shrugs his shoulders. "It's okay, Dylan. It's not your fault." he says in a low and non-confident tone.

Dylan pulls out 50 dollars from his coat pocket. "Look, this is for the cab ride. I insist." Dylan puts the money into Scott's hand. Scott takes it reluctantly and then gets into the cab with Brenda. Dylan just stands there and watches as the cab takes off down the street and around the corner.

Dylan frowns and shakes his head. "Damn." he says as part of his conscious is kicking himself for not getting in that cab. At this point even Dylan doesn't know why he's doing the things he's doing. It's not for love or even his preference anymore. He just feels like he has to stand behind the decision he made.

Dylan turns around and begins to walk back to Kelly who by now has spotted him and walks up to him.

"Dylan…" says Kelly.

"Don't talk, Kel. Don't even say one word. This day is over as far I'm concerned. I just want to go home." he says to her. Kelly looks back at him and shrugs as the two walk off to her car.

The double date from hell has come to an end. And Dylan's attempt to try to bring Brenda and Scott closer to Kelly has ended with the most undesirable of outcomes.

TO BE CONTINUED….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully if there are any die hard Kelly Taylor fans out there, you haven't totally boycotted my story after reading this chapter. I know this chapter really paints her out to be the antagonist. Again, this was at the time of her diet pill addiction. And everything that does happen in my story happens for a reason, as you will find out in later chapters.**

**Also, I want to point out another thing. As you have seen, Sue Scanlon kind of has a pretty important role in this story, despite the fact that she was a minor character in the actual show and was only around for a few episodes at the beginning of season 3. Despite her short time on the show, I always thought her character had a real nice complex dynamic to her. She also gave a lot of insight into why she and Scott were the way they were.**

**The reason it took me so long to write this chapter, was that I kept debating back and forth about whether to include Sue's confrontation with Kelly that takes place in the park restroom. Especially knowing that Brenda was going to have a confrontation with Kelly at the dance club later that pretty much mirrored the one that Sue had with her, I really wasn't sure about having two of the same thing in this one chapter. And it was a little bit out of character for Sue, given what little we saw of her on the actual show. She never really seemed like the aggressive type who would pick a fight with Kelly.**

**I wanted to write that scene for a reason. Everyone knows how close Brandon & Brenda were on the show. But we never saw Scott & Sue together in a scene on the show, as Sue was first introduced a year after Scott had died. I always felt that if Scott & Sue had been involved in some scenes together that it would have helped both characters gain a following, instead of both just being minor and mostly forgotten characters from the high school years. Plus I felt it important to show that Scott & Sue have a closeness between them that mirrors the sibling relationship that Brandon & Brenda have. And having Sue step out of character and tell Kelly off, was one way I thought I could illustrate that. **

**Anyways, I'd be curious for any feedback on that, and whether or not you feel I should have left that scene out or kept it in.**

**I hope you are all enjoying my story.**


	12. Keeping all options open

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always I want to thank everyone for your kind reviews, and ask you to please continue. I take everything you guys say very seriously. You all are truly what keeps me writing each week.**

**Continuing on with this story, we have obviously moved into the timeline that takes place in the 3****rd**** season episode "Perfectly Perfect." The vast majority of my reviewers are B/D fans. I'm not revealing what pairing I'm a fan of until after this story ends, as I don't want to give anything away. But I have had several people tell me they'd like to see more B/D scenes in my story. **

**I would like to point out, that everything that happens in my story happens for a reason. I already know exactly how this story is going to continue and how it's going to end. I know that Brenda and Dylan haven't been involved in very many one on one scenes together so far. Trust me, there is a reason for that. But hopefully you B/D fans out there who are loyally reading and reviewing my all my chapters will be happy with the scene I have written at the end of this chapter. **

**Thanks again and as always I look forward to everyone's feedback.**

* * *

><p>It's the Sunday morning after the infamous "double date from hell." Scott has kept himself hidden up in his room all morning. His right cheek is swollen, as Kelly landed a pretty hard slap right across his cheek bone. It's not swollen enough to where any casual acquaintance would really notice. But anybody who sees him on a regular basis would definitely notice, or if it's pointed out.<p>

Scott lies on his bed while watching cartoons on television. Surprisingly he's not feeling depressed, embarrassed, or anything negative after the previous night's slap from Kelly. His mode is actually quite jovial. After he and Brenda got in the cab, she held onto his arm for a good while, which Brenda did out of friendship because she was concerned about him and how he was feeling. But Scott took it to be a sign that she likes him.

His seclusion to his room is a result of the fact that he's trying to hide his swollen cheek from everyone, especially his sister who would likely cause a scene with Kelly at school on Monday if she found out that Kelly had hit Scott. As far as Scott is concerned, his face will heal in a couple of days. But he's so happy with the way things are going with Brenda, that he doesn't want anything else to muddy the waters. He could care less about Kelly or anything she said or did. The only person that matters to him right now is Brenda. And the only thing he's worried about is finding the right time and moment to tell Brenda how he really feels about her.

There is a knock on Scott's bedroom door, and before he can ask who it is, the door begins to open. Scott, who had been lying on his back, quickly rolls over onto his side to cover up his swollen face. Sue appears from behind the door and looks at her brother, who is lying on his bed starring at the tv, trying to avoid eye contact with her. Sue looks at the television, as the loony toons theme plays.

"You planning on spending the whole day in here watching this stupid crap?" asks Sue as she turns back to Scott.

"It's just cartoons." replies Scott.

"Scott, you're just a little over a year away from college. Isn't it past time you grow out of the cartoon phase?" asks Sue jokingly.

"Never." says Scott. "I don't care if I'm ninety. If I ever grow out of cartoons, that's the day I want you to commit me to a mental institution." he jokes

Sue snickers and rolls her eyes. Some of her brother's innocent immaturities are what makes him so easy to talk to. "So, are you going to tell me anything about last night?" she asks.

"Like what?" asks Scott.

"Like what?" repeats Sue chuckling. "What do you mean like what? Like was Kelly any less of a bitch."

"Kelly was fine." replies Scott. "She was just being Kelly."

"Being Kelly is definitely not fine." replies Sue. "Anyways more importantly, did you get to talk to Brenda?"

"What do you mean? Of course I did. I was with her all day." says Scott, trying to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me, big brother." replies Sue. "You know what I'm talking about. Did you tell her how you really feel about her?"

"Well Miss Nosey, if you must know, the opportunity never presented itself." Scott replies.

"Ugh." grunts Sue. "Scott, you can't wait for the opportunity to present itself, you have to make it happen. Brenda's going to be gone in another month."

"No she won't." replies Scott. "She's going to California University and living at home. So I'll be able to go see her whenever I want." he says.

"California University?" says Sue. "Do you know how many hot guys go there? And you'll be out of sight and out of mind. I'm telling you Scotty, a girl like Brenda will find a new boyfriend there in no time. Your window of opportunity is closing with each passing day."

"Look Sue, I will ask her when the time is right, okay?" says Scott, getting annoyed at his sisters persistent nosiness. At that moment, Scott forgets about his face and sits up in his bed for a moment. "Besides, it wasn't like I could really bring it up with Dylan there."

Sue's friendly smile disappears as she sees the swollen right side of Scott's face. "Oh my god." says Sue is she walks over and touches Scott's swollen cheek. He flinches. "What the hell happened to your face?" she asks. "And don't give me some lame excuse that you were showering in gym and you slipped on a bar of soap."

"It was nothing alright." replies Scott.

"Who hit you?" asks Sue insistently.

"Nobody." replies Scott.

"Was it Kelly? I swear to God if it was her, I'll tear her throat out." says Sue.

"It wasn't Kelly, alright." shouts Scott, obviously lying, but trying to prevent any further trouble.

"Then who was it?" says Sue insistently.

"It was nobody, alright. Brenda and I were dancing and she wanted me to try a spin move and I tripped and hit my face on the railing." says Scott, as he conjures up that story right on the spot.

"Wait, you went dancing? Where at?" asks Sue.

"Just at this dance club that Dylan knows." Replies Scott

"Don't you have to be 18 to get into dance clubs?" asks Sue.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be. But Dylan was friends with the bouncer there, so he let us in." says Scott.

"So, your first trip into a dance club." says Sue as Scott shakes his head with a goofy grin. "Was it everything you thought it would be?"

"It was better." says Scott with a huge smile. "Except of course for this." he adds nodding to his cheek.

Sue just grins and shakes her head. "You better be telling me the truth about that. Cause if I find out you're lying to me, I just might have to tell Brenda about your true feelings." says Sue jokingly as she places her hands on her heart and bats her eyes to give Scott a hard time.

"Yeah, And I just might have to make it where Mom accidentally finds a pack of your cigarettes lying around." replies Scott. Sue picks up a pillow and playfully swats her brother with it.

"Hey careful, that's the bad side of my face." says Scott

"I know." says Sue with a devilish grin. "That's for lying to me. Cause even if I can't prove it, I know you are." she says as she winks.

"Just get out of here." replies a laughing Scott. "Let me get back to my cartoons."

"Fine, I'll let you continue to rot away your brain." Sue replies as she walks out of Scott's room and closes the door.

* * *

><p>Brenda lies on her bed in her room. She is reading a book on the University of Minnesota. Unbeknownst to anybody else, she has actually begun to rethink her college choice. Months ago she told her family she was going to attend California University and live at home. But at that time, she and Dylan were still together and Kelly was still her best friend.<p>

Since that time, her social life in Beverly Hills has completely fallen apart. While her newly formed friendship with Scott has provided her with some good times and laughs, everything else has taken a turn for the worst. Her almost sister-like relationship with Kelly may be damaged beyond repair. After her behavior yesterday, Brenda could care less if she ever talks to Kelly again. And the fact that Dylan stuck by her despite her appalling behavoir and horrid attitude, makes it even worse. She's not sure that Dylan is the same man she once loved with all of her heart.

As Brenda looks over the book, she remembers all the friends she once knew in Minnesota, and can't help but think to herself what might have happened if her family hadn't moved to Beverly Hills. Only a few months ago, the thought of moving back to Minnesota would have mortified her. But now, the thought of putting a thousand miles in between herself and Kelly and Dylan doesn't seem so bad. She knows Scott will miss her, but regardless of where she goes, Scott still has another year of high school left. And besides, she has to do what is right for her, and not anybody else.

Brandon knocks and enters Brenda's room from the adjoining bathroom. Brenda quickly tucks away the University of Minnesota book underneath the covers and begins reading a woman's fashion magazine which she has laid out on the bed as cover up.

"Hey Bren." says Brandon. "Donna was at the pit last night. She told me to tell you to give her a call. She sounded like it was pretty important."

"Any idea of what it could possibly be?" Brenda asks.

"Well, I don't know for certain. But I think that she and David are planning on throwing Kelly a surprise birthday party and was wondering if you'd be willing to help out." answers Brandon.

"You must be joking." says Brenda with a stone cold look on her face.

"What?" he asks.

Brenda rolls her eyes and takes a deep breathe, then smirks as if to say the whole idea is a total joke. "Brandon, there isn't a bribe out there big enough or a word in the English dictionary strong that would convince me to smile at Kelly for even a split millisecond right now, let alone throw her a surprise party." Brenda says assertively, with passion.

"Don't tell me you're still holding a grudge about the whole Dylan picking Kelly over you thing?" asks Brandon. "I thought you were over that. I mean weren't you out on a double date with her no less than 24 hours ago?"

"Yes, Brandon I was. And I'm sorry I went. In fact, I'm sorry I ever called Kelly my best friend." replies Brenda angrily.

Brandon holds a hand up to let Brenda know not to get so excited. "Whoa, take it easy, Bren. What exactly happened yesterday that has you in such a foul mood?" he asks.

"In a word, Kelly is what happened." replies Brenda. "She was nothing but a completely self centred bitch from the second we got there. She complained about everything, constantly making cracks and snide remarks about Scott whenever she could. And then, to top it off, we went to a dance club and Scott accidentally knocked her down. Then when he tried to apologize and help her up, she took it upon herself to cold cock him right there on the dance floor."

Brandon looks at his sister with a look of surprise on his face. "Wait, are you saying she hit him?"

"Yes Brandon, she hit him." says Brenda. "For no good reason what so ever other than the fact that she doesn't like him."

"So what happened after that?" he asks.

"Well Scott and I left. We took a cab back to his car. I'd be damned if I was spending another second with Kelly after that." replies Brenda.

"Uh-huh." says Brandon as he nods and gets that look in his eyes like he's thinking really hard. "And just what exactly was Dylan doing this whole thing?" he asks.

"Well, he came chasing out after us. And he was practically begging me not to leave." Brenda says as her brother nods. Brenda pauses for a second as a hurt look in her eye appears. "I asked him to come with us and leave Kelly there. He wouldn't do it."

"Bren, you can't very well expect the guy to leave his girlfriend at some strange dance club." says Brandon.

"And why not? She had her own car, she didn't need him. I just don't get how he could stay with her. He was around her all day, he saw the way she was acting." asserts Brenda. "You know, when Dylan and I were together, if I did the slightest little thing wrong, he'd let me know about it. But Kelly can get away with acting like a total bitch and he just sits there and doesn't do anything. This isn't the Dylan I know." she says.

"Well, look I'm not defending him, but the guy lost his father and he doesn't have a family. Kelly's all he has right now." says Brandon.

"Brandon, you and I both know Dylan well enough to know that he's never been emotionally dependent on anyone. Not you, not me, not his parents, not anyone. I don't buy that he's all of a sudden become dependent on Kelly for emotional support." says Brenda.

Brandon takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment before muttering his next question to Brenda. "Bren, let me ask you something." he says. "What really has you so angry? Is it the way that Kelly acted? Or is it because Dylan didn't come with you?"

Brenda can't answer that question right away. She has to sit and ponder for a moment. After a few seconds, she looks up and looks Brandon in the eyes. She realizes one very concerning fact, she's still not completely over Dylan. And there's still a part of her that wants him to come back to her.

* * *

><p>Kelly has just finished showering and getting dressed after her intense morning workout on the stair machine. Her obsession with being thin and dieting is clearly out of control, unbeknownst to anybody, though everyone has now taken notice of her attitude.<p>

But the question remains, are the diet pills the only thing that is behind Kelly's hatefulness? The truth is that Kelly spent years wishing Dylan was hers. And now that he finally is, she hasn't really known what to do with it. Deep down, she knows that she wasn't able to be there for Dylan after Jack died, and she wonders if he's going to secretly hold that against her until one day he just erupts and lets it all out.

Her anger towards Scott has baffled both Brenda and Dylan. While Kelly is turned off by Scott's lack of coolness, that really isn't the source of her anger towards him. That stems from the fact that he, some unknown geek from school, actually was able to break through to Dylan on the day of his father's funeral while Dylan didn't give her the time of day. That still festers in Kelly's mind. And whenever she sees Dylan being friendly towards Scott, it's a reminder to her that she failed to be there for Dylan where both Scott and Brenda succeeded. And this is something she just hasn't been able to handle very well.

As Kelly walks into the kitchen area, David is sitting down at the breakfast table while Kelly's mom walks back and forth from the kitchen counter to the stove, making her breakfast.

Kelly walks to the fruit basket and looks annoyed as she sees that the last banana is gone.

"David, did you eat the last banana?" asks Kelly.

"Uhm, Yeah, I did." replies David stuttering.

"Well thanks a lot, you just ate my breakfast." replies Kelly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." says David. "You can have my doughnut if you want, I haven't touched it."

"I don't want your disgustingly fattening doughnut, David." replies Kelly angrily. "I want my banana, the one that you ate."

"Look, I'm sorry, Kelly. I didn't know that you were saving that for your breakfast." says David. "I'm not a mind reader."

"Well, why don't you try asking next time, before you go stuffing your face with the first thing you see." says Kelly, as Jackie and David look at each other perplexed by Kelly's attitude.

"Look Kelly, if it's that important to you, I'll go out to the grocery store and buy you a whole stack of bananas." replies David.

Kelly shakes her head in disgust. "Forget it, I shouldn't be eating anyways." she replies.

"Well, how about if I make you some breakfast?" asks Jackie to her daughter.

"No thanks." replies Kelly, in an ungrateful tone as she pulls out another diet pill and takes it with a glass of water. At that moment the phone rings and Jackie answers it.

"David, it's for you, it's Donna." Jackie says, as she goes over and hands the phone to him.

"Hello." says David as he answers the phone. "I don't know. I haven't had a chance to ask her yet." he says to Donna over the phone.

"Ask me what?" asks Kelly.

David covers the telephone up with his hand. "Oh, not you." he says to Kelly.

"Don't mind me. Not like anybody cares what I think anyways." mutters Kelly under her breathe as Jackie sighs and looks aggravated.

"Listen, can I call you back? Now is not really a good time to talk about this." says David over the phone. "Yeah, okay, bye." he says as he hangs up the phone.

Kelly scowls over at David. "Please, don't end your conversation on my account."

David looks up at Kelly as he quickly tries to come up with a response. "Oh, it didn't have anything to do with you, Kel." he replies.

"It never does." says Kelly in a condescending tone.

"Did we wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" asks Jackie to Kelly.

Kelly turns to her mother and shoots her a nasty look. "Yeah, something like that." she replies sarcastically.

"Oh Kelly, how'd the double date go yesterday?" asks David.

Kelly doesn't say anything but shoots David a look telling him to mind his own business.

"Did Scott have a good time?" David asks. Kelly shoots an angry look at David and then begins to spout off.

"Is that the only thing you want to know? Whether or not Scott had a good time? How about asking me, your sister, if I had a good time? But excuse me, I forgot that the whole world revolves around Scott these days." says Kelly, throwing a temper tantrum.

"Kelly!" shouts Jackie in a scolding voice.

Kelly calms herself down and takes a deep breath. "Its fine, mother." she answers Jackie. "To answer your questions David, the double date, if that's what you want to call it, was about as enjoyable as getting root canal done." says Kelly in a much softer, but still annoyed tone. "As to whether or not your pal Scott had a good time last night, I could give a damn." says Kelly as she walks out of the room. Her heels hitting the floor when she walks make the sound to let everyone know she's one pissed off teenaged girl.

David and Jackie are left looking at each other for a couple seconds as they wait until Kelly's long out of the room before they start talking.

"So, Donna was wondering if we could have the party here." says David.

"David, I told you we can't. With realtors coming in and out of this house, it's just not possible." replies Jackie.

"Just as well." responds David. "After the way she bit my head off just now, I can't say that I really feel like throwing her a party."

"David, don't let Kelly get to you. This whole move is really hard on her. I guess it is on all of us." says Jackie. "Look, you and Donna just figure out where you want to have it, and I'll pick up the cost." David just nods his head in agreement.

Kelly goes into her bedroom and locks the door. She decides to give Dylan a call. The previous night ended with Dylan not saying one word to Kelly the entire ride home. Then when he got home, he just went into hit house and slammed the door, locking Kelly outside. Kelly has not taken being given the cold shoulder very well. She picks up her phone and punches in Dylan's number on the speed dial. The phone rings 4 times and cuts to the answering machine.

"Hey, this is Dylan. You know what to do on the sound of the beep-a-rooni." says the machine as it beeps.

"I know you're there. Would you pick up the phone." says Kelly. "Listen, I don't know what you want me to say. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was a total bitch, alright. Is that what you want to hear? We really need to talk. Call me." She says as she pauses for a moment. "I love you." Says Kelly as she hangs up the phone.

Dylan has been lying on his side on the couch. He heard the message as Kelly was leaving it. But he didn't feel like talking to her. She's the last person he wants to see or talk to today. He's not really as mad at her as he is at himself. The entire morning, he's been thinking about the choices he has made lately. His choice in picking Kelly over Brenda because Kelly came to Jack's party and Brenda couldn't. Then last night, the choice he made to stay with Kelly instead of getting in the taxi with Brenda and Scott.

As he thinks about each of those choices, he thinks to himself about why he made those decisions. Because now, he is regretting both of those decisions. It wasn't that he was afraid of Kelly. He has no problem telling her what's on his mind when he's not happy. He made both of those choices because they were the easier decisions to make. Picking Brenda would have been difficult because it would have involved her having to work around her father's hatred towards his own father. And leaving Kelly last night, would have involved a massive argument and fighting, which he had been doing all day and didn't want any more of it.

But what did each of those decisions bring to him? Whatever inroads he may have been making with Brenda, in all likelihood got wiped out by his decision last night to stay with Kelly. And he now has a girlfriend who he is anything but happy with. If he could do it all over again, he knows he would have chosen differently. But the fact is, that Brenda is with Scott now, at least in Dylan's eyes she is as he's not aware of the depth of their relationship. And it's pointless for him to wonder what might have been at this point. He made his choices, and now he has to live with them for better or for worse.

"Whatever." says Dylan in response to Kelly's message. Deep down, Dylan knows the last 3 words of "I love you" weren't really meant. Brenda use to tell him that every day, but Kelly was never in the habit of telling him that. She told him that this time because she's knows that he's mad at her and it was an act of desperation. And the thought of that makes him even sicker over the choices he's made.

Dylan sighs. He starts to think about Brenda and the fun she was having with Scott yesterday and remembers a time when she would have fun with him. But she never seemed to enjoy herself quite that much. For however weird it may seem to him, Brenda has found a guy who makes her happy. And she deserves that, and it's for him to stand in the way.

Dylan looks at a framed picture of him and Kelly on a coffee table. He slams it down face first so he doesn't have to look at it. He then goes over to his typewriter and begins to work on the story that he is writing about his father for Andrea to look at and possibly publish in the school newspaper.

* * *

><p>The following day at school, Scott walks up to Brenda while she's opening her locker.<p>

"Hi Brenda." says Scott.

Brenda turns around and sees that Scott's face is slightly swollen.

"Oh my god." replies Brenda.

"What is it?" asks Scott.

"Your face," she says. "Is that from Kelly?"

Scott frowns slightly and nods his head in the affirmative manner as Brenda looks closer at it and reaches out to touch the swollen part of his face. "It's okay. It's nothing really." says Scott. "It's much better today, than it was yesterday."

Brenda just looks at it with a look of disgust and contempt on her face and shakes her head. "No Scott, it's not okay. Kelly really stepped over the line this time."

An anxious Scott steps up to Brenda and begins to whisper so that nobody else can hear him. "Listen Brenda, I've been thinking, what's done is done. Now if it's all just the same to you, I would really rather nobody else knows what really happened. It would get everyone in the school talking. And if word of this got back to my sister, she's try to knock Kelly's lights out. I already had to lie to her about what happened." says Scott.

"Don't worry about your sister, Scott." says Brenda. "I'd like to knock Kelly's lights out myself." she says. At that moment, David and Donna come walking up to them.

"Hey guys." says David.

"Bren, we need to talk to you." says Donna. "to you both, actually." she adds.

"Oh my god." says David, just now noticing Scott's face. "Scott, what happened, man?"

"This?" asks Scott, pointing to his face and trying to play it off. "Oh it was nothing. We were out at a dance club on Saturday and I fell face first onto the railing while trying a new move."

David and Donna look at his face and just nod, not knowing what to make of Scott's story. Brenda just looks on with an upset look on her face as she respects Scott's wishes not to tell anybody the real story, though she doesn't agree with it.

"So anyways, Brenda, tomorrow night is Kelly's surprise 18th birthday party. And we can't have it over at her house, because Kelly's mom's realtor might have clients coming in." says Donna. "So we were wondering if we might possibly be able to have it at your house."

Brenda slams her locker door and turns to look at Donna as it takes every ounce of restraint she has not to scream at her.

"Tell me you did not just ask me if you could throw a surprise party for Kelly at my house?" says Brenda in a hostile tone.

"Yeah. Why?" asks Donna with an unsure look on her face.

"Donna, the way I feel right now, I would rather share a sleeping bag with a grizzly bear than have even the slightest thing to do with throwing Kelly a surprise birthday." retorts Brenda with an aggression.

"Oh god. Not this again." cries Donna. "Bren, please don't tell me that you and Kelly are not talking to each other again. That will be the third time this year."

"Fine I won't tell you." replies Brenda.

"Brenda, what exactly did my sister do to you this time?" asks David as he leaps to Kelly's defence.

"To me? She didn't do anything to me." says Brenda.

"Brenda." cries Scott in a whisper as she glances at him his eyes are telling her not to say anything.

"I just want nothing to do with her until she drops that bitchy attitude." says Brenda to David. "So throw your party wherever you want, just not at my house, and don't count on me attending either." says Brenda as she turns around and walks off.

Scott just grins awkwardly at David and Donna. "Later guys." he says with an awkward grin as he turns around and walks with Brenda. David and Donna are just left standing there wondering what that was all about. At that moment Steve, Brandon, and Andrea walk up to them.

"So what's the story?" asks Steve.

"Well to make a long story short, Brenda's not down for having the party at her place." replies David.

"Yeah, I kind of figured she wouldn't be." says Brandon.

"So you knew she'd say no?" asks Donna.

"I had a pretty good idea." Brandon replies.

"Why didn't you tell me?" says Donna. "Brandon, what's going on this time between them? I can't deal with another war between those two."

"Forget it, Donna. Forget I said anything." replies Brandon.

"So where are we going to have it then?" asks Andrea.

"Peach Pit, where else?" says Donna. "I'll be sure to let Dylan know."

At that moment Kelly walks up to all of them as they all quickly drop the conversation.

"Hi guys." says Kelly, trying her best to be cheerful.

"Hey Kelly." everyone replies in a nonchalant manner.

"Listen, I have to get to class so I'll catch you guys later." says Brandon, as Steve follows to keep up with him.

"Whoa, Brandon hold up. You just have to come on this game show with me. They're going to be babes everywhere. I'm doing this for you as much for me." hollers Steve as he chases Brandon down the hall.

"I'd better get going too. Got a math test 1st period." says David as he kisses Donna on the head quickly before rushing off to class.

"Yeah, me too." says Donna as she rushes off.

"And I have a lot of work that needs to be done on the Blaze. See you later." says Andrea to Kelly.

Noticing that everyone quickly dispersed after she got there, Kelly shrugs her shoulders and wonders why everyone is acting so quiet and weird around her. She then spots Dylan at the end of the hall way. Their eyes make contact, but he doesn't say anything to her as he turns around to open his locker. Kelly starts to walk away, but then turns and walks towards him with a purpose.

"So, how long are you planning on ignoring me?" asks Kelly.

"And good morning to you, Kel." says Dylan, not even turning to look at her.

"Dylan, what's going on with us? Are you still mad about Saturday?" asks Kelly.

"No Kel, Saturday is just the tip of the iceberg." replies Dylan as he closes his locker after taking his books out. "There's a lot more to it than that."

"Like what?" she asks.

"Look, I've never been one for sugar coating things, so I'm just going to come right out and say it." says Dylan. "Lately, I don't find your company to be all that enjoyable. I didn't call you back yesterday because I didn't want to. Because every time you and I talk lately, it's always about how I'm not paying enough attention to you. And I'm sick of it."

Kelly ducks her head and then looks up into Dylan's eyes, with hurt and anger in her own. "So what is it that you want me to do?" she asks. "Dylan everyone else is alienating me. Don't you go and do it, too. You are all I have left." she cries.

"Kel, have you stopped for a minute to think that maybe they aren't alienating you. Maybe you are alienating yourself from them." says Dylan.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" replies Kelly angrily. She never was somebody who took criticism very well.

"It means that if you want to alienate yourself from the rest of the world, that's fine. But I'll be damned if I'm going to let you drag me down with you. I've been down that road, and trust me, it's a pretty lonely place to be." says Dylan.

"So what do you want me to do?" asks Kelly. "You want me to apologize to Scott and Brenda? Will you start talking to me then.

Dylan just looks at her for a second with contempt in his eyes. "You don't get it, do you, Kel?" he says. "I don't want you to apologize to them for me, because you want to make things right between us. Do it because it's what you know to be the right thing. For once, find it in yourself to admit that what you did was wrong and that you are sorry. And if you can't do that, well then I'm not sure it's a good idea that we see each other anymore." says Dylan.

Kelly looks at Dylan, and then she looks down at the ground, taking in what he said. The more she thinks about it, the more she thinks that he just issued her an ultimatum.

* * *

><p>Later that day, at lunch, Brenda and Scott are sitting down and eating in the courtyard. Scott is trying to work up the nerve to tell Brenda that he likes her, but is just too shy to come out and say it outright. Brenda, on the other hand, has other things on her mind. She's mainly thinking about where she wants to attend college next year, along with the pros &amp; cons of going to the University of Minnesota.<p>

"Brenda, despite Kelly, I really did enjoy myself on Saturday." says Scott as he eats a sandwich.

"Oh, I'm glad, Scott." replies Brenda as she eats a few chips while studying.

"Listen, I really do appreciate you not saying anything about what happened with Kelly. I just don't want rumors to start spreading all over school, and I really don't want Sue getting involved. You know?" says Scott.

Brenda, who's only half paying attention to what Scott is saying, looks up from her book. "Huh?" she replies as she takes in what Scott just said. "Oh yeah, right, I understand. I wouldn't want Sue getting involved with Kelly either. The less anybody is involved with Kelly, the better." replies Brenda.

Scott notices that he doesn't really have Brenda's complete attention and begins to worry that he is boring her. Finding the courage in him, he begins to start to tell Brenda how he really feels about her, but is interrupted before he can get his full thought out.

"Brenda, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about. Being with you these past few weeks has really made me…." says Scott who gets abruptly cut off by an unexpected visitor.

"Excuse me, do you guys have a minute?" asks Kelly.

Scott and Brenda, both sitting on the ground, look up to see Kelly standing there, with Dylan behind her.

"A minute? What do you need a minute for? Maybe you want to punch the other side of his face." spouts off an angry Brenda.

"Brenda, just listen." says Kelly.

"No Kelly. I won't listen." argues Brenda. "You see this?" she asks point to Scott's swollen face.

"Oh dude." says Dylan, who is surprised by Scott's face.

"Yeah, that's what your little love tap the other night did. I hope you're happy. Now will you two please just go away." says Brenda.

"Well I'm not happy, Brenda." says Kelly. "And I came over here to apologize, to both of you." she says as Dylan looks on. This gets the full attention of both Brenda and Scott.

"First, I want to apologize to you Brenda. I've let your past history with Dylan cause jealousy and damage our friendship. And I hope that you and I can eventually get back to the way things were. Because I would miss our friendship very much." says Kelly.

Brenda sits on the ground, silent for a few moments as she digests everything that Kelly has just said. Listening to her tone, Brenda can't really tell how sincere she is. And the fact that Dylan is standing there with her is leading her to believe that she is only apologizing because Dylan is making her.

"Fine, apology accepted." says Brenda. "But the past is the past, Kelly. And right now, the only thing that I'm concerned about is the future, and making it better." she says, with nobody but her really knowing the true meaning behind those words.

"And Scott, I owe you an even bigger apology. I was way out of line with a lot of the things that I said and most of all for striking you. I'm really sorry about that. You were my step-brother's best friend after all, and I should have acted more mature and less bitchy." says Kelly.

Scott just looks up at Kelly for a few moments. He's feeling a little awkward and overwhelmed. He's not use to people apologizing to him, especially not somebody of Kelly Taylor's stature. Scott just shrugs his shoulders and puts on a crooked goofy grin. "Hey, it's cool." he replies.

"And to show you guys how sorry I really am, I'd like to take all of you to the movies." says Kelly.

Scott and Brenda look at each other. Scott doesn't know how to react to Kelly's new found generosity and is looking for Brenda to take the lead. Brenda is sceptical of the sincerity of Kelly's apology, and with everything that's going on, she's still not ready to hang out with her again.

"Thanks Kelly. But I'm busy tonight." says Brenda.

"Yeah. Me too." says Scott, who is basically just following suit behind Brenda.

"Alright, well anytime you guys are ready, just let me know." says Kelly.

"Thanks." replies Brenda as she and Scott stand up. Brenda looks at her watch. She then turns to Scott. "Listen, I have to go to the library after school and do some research, so I'm not going to be able to go to the Peach Pit tonight." she tells him.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess." replies Scott.

"Bye guys." says Brenda to Dylan and Kelly as she walks off. Neither Scott nor Dylan are happy at that moment. Scott has the uneasy feeling that he's not completely connecting with Brenda. While Dylan isn't happy that Brenda more or less totally ignored him just now.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." says Scott to Kelly and Dylan.

"Later man." says Dylan as Scott walks off. Scott is kicking himself for not being able to tell Brenda how he felt and he's wondering if and when the opportunity will present itself again. As he walks out of the main corridor, he is approached by jock Tony Miller who has come to bully him once again about not heeding his warnings to stop seeing Brenda.

"Hey Scanlon, think you and I need to have a little talk once again." says Tony Miller, who is accompanied by several of his jock friends.

"Hey Miller, I think you need to kiss my ass." replies Scott, who keeps on walking right by Tony. Tony stops and thinks to himself for a moment. His jock friends all start to left.

"Dude, did I just imagine that, or did Scott Scanlon just tell you to kiss his ass." says one of the jocks. Tony Miller actually begins to laugh, not totally believing what he just heard. Without even realizing it, Brenda's friendship along with standing up to Kelly has improved Scott's self-confidence and self-esteem to the point where he's actually telling a strong, muscle jock to kiss his ass. Only a few months ago, this would have been totally unthinkable to Scott. While the jocks wait to see if Tony's going to follow Scott and bash his face in, he just keeps on walking and laughs it off. Did standing up for himself, actually gain Scott some respect amongst these jocks?

Meanwhile, Kelly and Dylan are left alone in the courtyard, as Kelly is looking for approval from Dylan for apologizing to Brenda and Scott.

"There, you happy now?" asks Kelly.

"Happy that you did the right thing? Yeah." replies Dylan. "As to the reason why you did it, I'm still not sure."

"What do you mean you aren't sure?" replies Kelly angrily. "I went and I apologized to Brenda and Scott. I admitted I was wrong. I even offered to take them to the movies to make up from it. What else do you want from me, Dylan? Blood?" she cries.

"Kel, just answer me one question." says Dylan. "If I hadn't given you the silent treatment these last couple of days and told you what I did earlier, would you have still gone up to them and apologized?" Dylan asks.

Kelly looks at Dylan and begins to say something, but she has to think about her answer. What he said hits home, because she knows the truth. The truth is if Dylan hadn't told Kelly that he was going to end her relationship if she didn't apologize, she never would have.

"See, I rest my case." says Dylan as he begins to walk off. Kelly stands there for a moment and then hurries to catch up with him. As he's walking, Dylan accidentally bumps into Brittany James, the sophomore cheerleader who has eyes for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dylan." says Brittany as she flashes Dylan a cute and flirtatious smile.

Dylan turns around and begins to walk backwards as he just flashes a bad boy grin to her. "Hey, no harm, no foul." he says to her.

Brittany just watches Dylan leave as she grabs onto her text books with both arms and begins to fantasize that she's walking arm in arm with Dylan in the hall way as his girlfriend. Her fantasy is short lived as Kelly comes up behind her and grabs her by the arm.

"A word to the wise." says Kelly to Brittany. "Watch where you're walking in this school before you get run over." says Kelly in a nasty tone. Brittany's smile quickly disappears as she continues to walk away in the other direction from Kelly.

* * *

><p>Night has fallen, and Brenda finds her self sitting alone in the public library. Brenda actually lied about having to do research at the library. The real reason she has gone there is so that she could fill out an admissions application for the University of Minnesota and write her essay.<p>

She hasn't yet definitely decided on it, but she wants to keep Minnesota open as an option. And if she does, she needs to mail in the application before the deadline. As Brenda sits alone at a library table filling out the application, she is startled by a soft quiet voice that she is oh so familiar with.

"Is this your idea of research?" says Dylan.

Brenda jumps in her seat for a moment. "Dylan!" she shouts in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought maybe I could help you study, but I doubt you'll want my help when it comes to Minnesota." replies Dylan.

"Look, I'm very busy. Now will you please just go away." whispers Brenda assertively. Dylan sits down in the seat next to Brenda. "Dylan, that's the opposite of going away."

"So, you're applying to the University of Minnesota?" he asks.

"Yeah, if you must know, I am." Brenda replies.

"Any particular reason you came to the library to do that?" asks Dylan

"Well, I'm trying to keep it quiet for now. I don't want anyone else to know. Of course now that you do, I suppose it's just a matter of time before everyone else does." replies Brenda.

"Oh come on, Bren." says Dylan in an aggravated tone. "You know me better than that. I wouldn't fink out on you like that. I can keep a secret, you know?"

"Yes Dylan, I know." replies Brenda. "You're very good at keeping secrets. The secret you kept from me for all those months about your secret affair last summer proved that." retorts Brenda.

"You're never going to forgive me for that, are you?" asks Dylan.

"Dylan, I didn't come here to argue about past history. I came here for one reason. Now will you let me finish this, please." says Brenda.

"Well Bren, I also come here for a reason. I came here because I need to make things right with you once and for all." says Dylan raising his voice. The librarian on duty gives them both a warning to keep quiet.

"Dylan, stop making a scene." says Brenda.

"Bren, can we take a walk or something. Please, I really need to talk to you." says Dylan with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Dylan, no." answers Brenda assertively. "I have things to do." At that point the librarian comes over to their table.

"Excuse me, but this is a library. If you two don't keep it down, I'm going to have to ask you both to leave." she says.

"Bren please, just give me ten minutes, and I promise I'll leave you alone to finish filling that out." says Dylan.

Brenda contemplates for a moment, but knowing Dylan's persistence on some things, she gives in. "Alright, ten minutes, then you leave." she says. Brenda grabs her purse and puts her uncompleted application in a folder and walks out of the library with Dylan.

The two of them begin to walk in the night around the neighborhood as they talk.

"Dylan, stop beating around the bush and tell me why you came here." says Brenda.

"Bren, all day yesterday I did nothing but sit at my typewriter and write the story that Andrea wants me to write for the Blaze. I wrote about my dad and my relationship with him, or lack there of. And I wrote about the people in my life who have been there for me. Here take a look. It's not the final version, it's only a rough copy, but you'll catch the drift." says Dylan as he pulls out a twelve page paper that he had rolled up into his back pocket.

Brenda takes the paper and begins to skim through it.

"Three whole pages are all about you, Bren. And the number of times you saved me from drinking, from drugs. You saved me from myself." he says.

Brenda skims over the page quickly, not really reading more than a few sentences at a time, but getting the jist of it. "Dylan, I'm flattered." she says. "But I don't see Kelly's name anywhere in here."

"And you won't find Kelly's name anywhere in the entire paper." says Dylan. "This paper is about my dad, and the people who I consider my family because I never really had a real one. And no matter how hard I tried to fit Kelly into it, I just couldn't find a place in there to put her. But when I wrote about you, it was like I just couldn't stop writing. I had to cut myself off, because I could have written a lot more than three pages."

Brenda looks up at Dylan as if she wants to shed a tear, but she refrains from doing so as she hands him the paper back. "Dylan, don't get the wrong idea. I think it's very sweet. But what exactly is it that you are trying to say?" asks Brenda.

"What I'm saying is that you are a very important part of my life. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you and your family. I look at what's happened to me these past few months and I've lost so much. I don't want to lose you too. I can't lose you, Brenda. You're the only one I can really open up to." cries an emotional Dylan.

"You're not going to lose me." says Brenda reassuringly. "Dylan, you and I are always going to be friends. That will never change. We've been through too much together."

"Just friends?" asks Dylan.

"Look Dylan, you're with Kelly now." says Brenda.

"But I'm not happy with her." says Dylan. "I realize now that the choices I've made recently, I made them because they were the easy choices, not the right ones."

Brenda looks at Dylan and shakes her head with fear in her eyes. "You shouldn't be saying this to me." she says.

"Why not?" cries Dylan. "I'm only being honest."

"Look Dylan, you could break up with Kelly tomorrow. But that doesn't mean that I can just run back to you with open arms. Times have changed, things have changed." says Brenda raising her voice, almost in tears.

"I know that, Brenda." says Dylan. "I know it's too late to get you back. That's why I stayed with Kelly the other night instead of getting in that taxi. You have found somebody else now. Somebody you obviously love and who treats you right. And I'm happy for you. Cause you deserve it. Believe me, Bren, I have no intentions of trying to steal you away from Scott. The only reason I'm here is because I need to make things right with you. You were always there for me whenever I needed you, and the truth is I didn't always return the favor. And I just want you to know that I'm really truly sorry, from the bottom of my heart." says Dylan, almost in tears.

Dylan turns his back to Brenda as the two come to a bench while walking. Dylan sits down and puts his head in between his hands, overcome with emotion. It now becomes perfectly clear to Brenda. Her original plan worked way too well. All this time, Dylan has thought that Scott was her boyfriend. That's why he's stuck with Kelly. He didn't want to come in between them. All of a sudden, Brenda's whole outlook changes. In his mind, Dylan was looking out for Brenda's best interest. He thought she was happy with Scott and didn't want to come in between that. So he's been keeping himself out of the picture entirely by remaining with Kelly. She decides it's time to let Dylan off the hook, once and for all.

As Dylan sits on the bench with his head in his hands, Brenda slowly walks up behind him and puts her hand on his shoulder. Dylan reaches up and grabs her hand and squeezes it for a moment.

"Dylan." says Brenda.

"What?" replies an emotional and sobbing Dylan.

"Scott's not my boyfriend." she says.

At that moment, Dylan lifts his head up and turns to look at Brenda, trying to see if he heard her correctly.

"What?" he asks in shock.

"He's not my boyfriend." says Brenda.

"Then what is he?" replies Dylan.

"He's a friend. And at this point, I'd say he's probably the best one I have, after Brandon of course." says Brenda. Dylan just stares at her blankly in a state of bewilderment.

"But I've seen you two together. I see how you laugh and play and joke around. You two get along better than any two people I know. You never fight. Hell you get along much better with him then you ever did with me." says Dylan. "And I saw you kiss him outside of the Peach Pit. That looked to be more than just a friendly kiss to me."

"I know, Dylan. Let me explain." cries Brenda. "After you and Kelly told me about last summer, I was severely depressed for several days. During that time, Scott's sister came up to me and asked me for a favor. She wanted to know if I could help him gain self confidence." says Brenda.

Brenda takes a seat besides Dylan and tells him the entire story of how at first she was using Scott to make her and Kelly jealous, but how she grew to enjoy his company and like him for the sweet guy he is. She tells Dylan about the fun day they had at Magic Mountain and about how Scott could relate to her the hurt of being rejected as he's been rejected his whole life. She also tells about how she's been working to try to help him gain self confidence and see what a great guy he really is so that he'll finally be able to make the friends he deserves and gain the popularity he has so long sought for.

"So you're saying you have absolutely no romantic feelings for Scott at all?" asks Dylan.

"No. I tried to. That night I kissed him, I felt nothing. And that day at Magic Mountain, I really wanted to see if there was any possibility I could grow to have feelings for him. There wasn't. The feelings just weren't there for him, not the ones that I use to have for you anyways. He makes me happy, Dylan. But not in the same way that you did." says Brenda.

Dylan takes a deep breathe as he takes in everything Brenda has just told him. "Wow. Well, you could have fooled me, Bren. The way I see you two when you're together, it sure looks like you guys are an item." he says. "Does he know that you were using him in the beginning to try to make me jealous?" Dylan asks.

"No, he doesn't. And I'd like to keep it that way." says Brenda. "That would destroy the self confidence I've been trying to build in him." she adds. Dylan nods.

"So this thing with you applying to the University of Minnesota, is that because of him or because of you?" asks Dylan

"A little of both." says Brenda. "But mostly it's for me. I don't know what's going to happen over these next few months. But I want to keep Minnesota open as an option. I had some good friends back there. And it might be time I reconnect with some of them." she says.

Dylan looks at Brenda and then stares out into the night air for a moment. What she has just told him has changed everything. And amidst it all, he realizes that this whole mess would never have happened if he had chosen Brenda in the first place. Deep down he still has feelings for her. A big part of him wants to just tell her right there that he still loves her and wants her back. But he knows he can't. Now's not the time.

Dylan looks at his watch. "I think we've gone past your 10 minutes." he says.

Brenda looks at her watch. "Yeah, I guess we have. It's alright. I need to head home anyways." she replies.

"You're not going back to the library?" he asks.

"No. I was pretty much done with this thing anyways." she replies.

"Can I give you a lift?" Dylan asks.

"No thanks." Brenda replies. "I think I need a nice long walk home." Brenda says as she and Dylan both stand up.

Brenda and Dylan turn to each other and look into each other's eyes. They both know the feeling is still there, but that they can't act on their emotions. Things have changed. It all started with lies and secrets last summer, and compounding more on top of it at this point would just wind up hurting Scott, Kelly, and everyone else involved.

"Bren, you've been a great friend to Scott. What are you are doing for him is a good thing." Dylan says.

"Well he's been there for me, too." Brenda replies.

"I know, a lot more than I have." says Dylan. "Listen, with all that's happened recently, I could use that kind of a friend in my life. What do you say? You think there's room for two really great guy friends in your life?" asks Dylan with a look of sincerity.

Brenda looks at him, no longer able to hold back the tears as a single one rolls down her cheek.

"Of course there is." she replies.

Dylan walks up to her and embraces her with a big hug. She wraps her arms around him and holds him tight. Neither one wants to let go of the other. The tear streams down Brenda's cheek and onto Dylan's shoulder. Dylan closes his eyes as he just stands there and enjoys the warmth of her hug.

"I've missed you, Bren." Dylan whispers to her.

"I've missed you too, Dylan." she whispers back.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Kelly's surprise party

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Continuing on, we are still in the timeline from the third season episode "Perfectly Perfect." A lot of scenes may look familiar to you, especially if you've seen that episode. This chapter's pretty wild, so I hope you all enjoy.**

**As always thank you for the wonderful reviews and comments you've given to me and please keep them coming. **

* * *

><p>In an empty field in the middle of the country, surrounded with green grass and pretty flowers, Scott finds himself lying on a picnic blanket. But he is not alone. Brenda is lying there with him as they both look out and stare at the beauty of nature.<p>

Behind them two horses are tied up to a wooden fence. Scott and Brenda appear to have taken a horse back ride to the middle of the country to have a quiet and secluded picnic lunch.

Brenda rests her head on Scott's leg as he reaches down and grabs her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers.

"Scott, this is the most romantic place you could have possibly taken me." says Brenda as she sighs happily looking up at the clouds.

"Well, I wanted it to be just perfect for you, Brenda." Scott replies.

Brenda moans happily. "Any place is perfect as long as I'm with you." she replies as she grabs his hand and pulls him down to lie on his back right next to her. "Come look at the clouds with me." she says.

Scott lies down next to Brenda, their heads side by side as they look up at the clouds and breathe in the air. "It's amazing how they look like stuff." says Scott in reference to the clouds.

"Scott." says Brenda.

"How come you didn't tell me how you really felt sooner?" she asks.

"I don't know, Brenda." replies Scott. "I guess I was just afraid. I just value your friendship so much that I didn't want to take a chance on losing it." he replies.

"Well, there is something to be said about friendship." says a smiling Brenda as she sits up and looks in his eyes. "But the real beauty of friendship is that it can turn into something so much deeper." Brenda says as Scott sits up as well.

"Scott." Brenda says.

"Yes?" he replies.

"I think it's time that we take our friendship to the next level." says Brenda as she unbuttons the top button on her shirt and then starts to unbutton the next one down.

"Whoa, Brenda." says a wide eyed Scott looking down at her as he begins to see more and more of her skin. "Are you sure you want to do this? Right here and right now?" he asks as he feels his heart pounding.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." she replies with a grin as she continues to move down unbuttoning her shirt far enough so that he can see her bra. "Go on, Scott, I'm waiting." says Brenda seductively.

Scott begins to lean in very slowly as Brenda repeats herself. "I'm waiting." says Brenda once more. Scott leans in closer and closer to her as he closes his eyes, readying himself for a passionate kiss.

"I'm waiting." he hears her say again, only this time her voice sounds different, much deeper and more masculine. A confused Scott opens his eyes, realizing the situation he is in.

"Scott, I'm waiting for your answer." says Professor Gill Meyers, causing Scott to fully snap out of his day dream as the rest of the English class snickers and giggles.

"Uhm, could you repeat the question?" asks Scott with an embarrassed grin.

"Well, if you'd pull your head out of the clouds for a few moments, you'd know that we are talking about "Of Mice and Men" and I asked you to describe how George's relationship with Lenny is similar to the relationship that Candy has with his dog." says Mr. Meyers.

Scott sputters and tries to clear his head to think of the right answer, but at that moment the bell rings.

"Whoops, saved by the bell." says Mr. Meyers. "Maybe tomorrow, you'll feel more like joining the rest of us, hey Scott?" says Gill Meyers with a friendly smile as Scott blushes in embarrassment. The rest of the class gets up and leaves as Tony Miller walks by Scott's desk.

"Good one, Scanlon." says Tony, making fun of Scott. Tony keeps on walking as Scott gets up. At that moment David walks up to his old friend to talk to him.

"Hey Scott, is everything alright?" asks David as they walk out of the classroom together.

"Yeah, everything's fine, David." Scott answers. "Why you ask?"

"Well, you're obviously distracted by something." says David. "I mean that much is obvious by class."

"Oh that." says Scott laughing and trying to play it off. "You know I'm not into literature." says Scott.

"Yeah man, but I kind of get the feeling it's something more than that." replies David.

At that point, Scott considers telling David about his feelings for Brenda and asking his advice on the subject. After all, just a little over a year ago, David was in a similar position with Donna, and it all worked out for the better for him. But seeing as how he and David have drifted apart in the last year, Scott no longer feels comfortable telling David his most inner personal secrets.

"Everything's cool, David. Really it is." replies Scott.

"Well listen, I have a favor I need to ask you." says David.

"What is it?" asks Scott.

"Well, do you think you might be able to talk Brenda into coming to Kelly's surprise birthday party tonight at the Peach Pit?" asks David, as he enters his radio show booth, Scott follows him in.

"I kind of don't think that's possible, David." says Scott

"What's not possible?" asks Donna, who surprises them both as she's already in the booth, running the radio show.

"Oh uhm, I'm just trying to see if Scott here can convince Brenda to come to Kelly's birthday party tonight." says David to Donna.

"Oh yes." says Donna enthusiastically. "Please Scott, anything you could say to convince her to come, I would be greatly appreciative." says Donna.

"Listen, David, Donna," says Scott. "First of all, I don't have that kind of control over Brenda. And secondly, even if I did, I really don't want to try to make her do anything she doesn't want to do. And I know she really doesn't want to go to this party."

"Ugh, I can't believe this." growls David. "Why is Brenda being so stubborn?"

"Stubborn?" says Scott as he speaks up, naturally standing up for Brenda. "Listen Brenda's gone out of her way to try to make peace with Kelly, so cut her a little slack" says Scott in an unusually aggressive tone. He is very much the passive type. But his feelings for Brenda make him do things he wouldn't normally do if he feels somebody is being unfair to her. David naturally takes Kelly's side, standing up for his step sister.

"Oh please, Brenda's the one who's been giving Kelly the cold shoulder for weeks." argues David.

"Kelly stole her boyfriend, David, what do you expect her to do?" argues Scott, intensifying his voice. Donna is shocked when she hears the aggression in Scott's tone. David responds with equal aggression in his tone.

"She did nothing of the sort, Scott. Brenda and Kelly gave Dylan a choice and he choose Kelly fair and square." replies David.

"Yeah, after she fooled around with him while Brenda was in Paris and…" argues Scott getting cut off in mid sentence.

"Hey, Hey!" shouts Donna. "Now stop it, you two. You guys were once the best of friends. Now please, don't let what's happened between Brenda and Kelly come between the two of you." says Donna trying to be the voice of reason. David and Scott both nod their heads.

"You're right. Sorry David." says Scott.

"No, it's my fault man. I'm just a little over protective when it comes to Kelly." replies David.

"Yeah, I'm the same way about Brenda." says Scott. David reaches out and shakes Scott's hand and pats him on the shoulder to let him know that everything's cool.

"Listen Scott, I helped you pick out your clothes that one night with Brenda. She and Kelly are my two best friends and I'm tired of them being at each other's throats. If you'd really like to return the favor, please, just talk to Brenda and try to convince her to come. She doesn't have to help me throw it or anything. Just her being there will be enough to at least show Kelly she still cares. Please Scott, you're my last hope." says Donna in a pleading voice.

Scott looks down at the ground for a moment and thinks before looking up at Donna and nodding. "Alright Donna, I can't make any promises. But I'll see what I can do." he says.

Donna grins slightly. "Thank you, Scott." she replies as David looks on and grins slightly.

* * *

><p>Brandon, Steve, and Andrea walk down the hall way. Steve has been nagging Brandon for several days to get him to go on the game show "Love at First Sight" with him. Brandon continues to be resistant, while Andrea just plays the part of an innocent bystander.<p>

"Steve, for the thousandth time the answer is 'no'. I don't want to go on this game show. It's just not my thing." says Brandon.

"Brandon, what is it going to take?" pleads Steve. "How can you make me go through this all alone?"

"Brandon, I must admit I'm surprised at you." says Andrea. "This sounds to me like an excellent new experience. And at the very least, it would make a great article for the Blaze."

"There you go. You got the Andrea Zuckerman seal of approval. What more could you ask for?" says Steve with a convincing grin. "Come on Brandon, the studio says we have to be there at 5:00 tonight. If you're not there, you're going to miss out."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asks Brandon.

"Let's see. Gorgeous babes, game show, chance to go on a dream date, no Brandon, I think I remembered everything." says Steve.

"Kelly's birthday party?" says Brandon who hopes that this will detour Steve from anymore arm twisting, but to no avail.

"Brandon it starts at 5, and Kelly's party isn't till 9. I promise you we'll be done in plenty of time." says Steve.

"Hey speaking of that, did Donna ever get a hold of Brenda? I think she was really hoping on having the party at your parents' house." says Andrea to Brandon.

"Yeah, well I think that she just better deep six that idea." says Brandon. "My sister and Kelly aren't exactly on the best of terms these days."

"Brandon, Brenda and Kelly haven't been on the best of terms all year." says Steve.

"See, what a heart throb like Dylan can do?" says Brandon. At that moment Dylan comes up from behind them and hears that last statement.

"Hey man, I had nothing to do with this one. This cat fight is all on them." says Dylan.

Brandon turns around and sees Dylan and gives him the hand shake finger snap. "Hey D, what's going on, brother?" says Brandon.

"What's going on is I got a real dilemma, involving Kelly." says Dylan.

"Uh oh." says Steve. "Don't tell me, trouble in paradise, again?" says Steve.

"You got the trouble part down, Steve." replies Dylan. "But paradise, it has been anything but lately."

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good." says Brandon.

"So what's the news on Kelly's surprise birthday party?" asks Andrea.

"Well, Donna says it's going to be at the Peach Pit, and I'm supposed to have her there at nine." says Dylan.

"So what's the problem?" asks Brandon.

"The problem, chief, is that we had a bit of a spat yesterday and I'm not sure she's even talking to me right now. And if that is the case, well you can see how that might throw a monkey wrench into the whole getting her to the pit by 9 thing." says Dylan.

"You're right, Dylan. You do have a dilemma." says Andrea.

"No he doesn't." says Steve. "Dylan, take it from me, when reason and appealing to someone's better sense of judgement has failed, sometimes it is necessary to resort to other means of persuasion." Steve has that look of cocky confidence on his face.

"Other means of persuasion?" asks Dylan as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. Such as kidnapping." says Steve.

Dylan snickers and rolls his eyes. He knows Steve is joking, but he's amazed at what he considers funny sometimes.

"No think about it like this. It's for her own good, right? And after words she'll thank you for it." says Steve.

"As usual Steve, your solution is brainless and chauvinistic." says Andrea.

"I have some paper towels and chlorophyll in the car. I'd let you borrow it, but I'm going to need it tonight." jokes Steve to Dylan.

"For what?" asks Dylan.

"Cause I'm going to have to kidnap a certain somebody and drag him to a dating game show to meet some hot babelicious girls. Like I said, it's for a good cause." says Steve as he looks back at Brandon.

"Woah, what dating game show are you talking about here?" asks Dylan.

"It's called love at first sight." says Steve. "Brandon and I have been accepted as contestants, but a certain somebody here is fixing to leave him and high and dry."

"Hey B, you should go, man." says Dylan. "I heard some of the girls on that show are pretty happenin." says Dylan.

"See, there you go, Brandon. Three against one, you're outnumbered." says Steve.

"Thanks a lot, Dylan." says Brandon sarcastically, but jokingly. "I was counting on you to back me up here. Besides, I can't go, man. If I go, I may miss Kelly's birthday party."

"Believe me, man. At this point, with the way she's been acting lately, if I had the chance, I'd rather go on the show myself." says Dylan half jokingly, but with an element of seriousness in his voice. At that point he looks up and sees Kelly at the end of the hall walking to her locker. Kelly looks in his direction with a scowl on her face and begins to open the locker.

"Speaking of which, it's time for me to go weather the storm." says Dylan. "I'll see you guys, later." He says as he walks off toward Kelly.

"Come on Brandon. Please Please Please Please Please." begs Steve. Brandon finally fed up with Steve's whining, gives in.

"Okay, Steve. Okay. I'll go on the game show. Just promise me I won't regret it." says Brandon.

Steve kisses Brandon on the forehead playfully. "Thank you, Brandon. You'll have the time of your life, scout's honor." says Steve.

Brandon wipes his forehead off with his hand, with a jokingly look of horror on his face. "Steve, if you ever kiss me in the hall way like that again, you won't live long enough to fall in love at first sight." says Brandon jokingly as Andrea stands there laughing.

Steve takes off down the hall was screaming and laughing and making a scene as only Steve knows how to do. At the other end of the hall way, Dylan reaches Kelly's locker.

"Hey there, beautiful." he says to Kelly as he leans over and kisses her on the cheek and putting up a good front. Despite Dylan's disgust with Kelly's behavior and lack of sincerity lately, he decides it would be best if he simply put his best foot forward. After all it is her birthday. And it just wouldn't be right to dump her or not be nice to her on her birthday. And maybe after her surprise party, the fun loving blonde haired girl who he had a passionate affair with the previous summer would re-materialize.

Kelly turns around to face Dylan and starts to open her mouth. Before she can say one word, Dylan lifts up his index finger and puts it to her mouth. "Before you say anything, I just want you to know that as part of my birthday present to you, I'm not going to talk about anybody else or give you any kind of lecture. I am completely at your disposal, Miss Taylor." says Dylan as he gives Kelly one red rose as a symbolic gesture.

"Now this I could get use to." says Kelly with a grin. "That is of course if I hadn't just seen you cavorting with Steve, Brandon, and Andrea over there."

Dylan bites his lip and just rolls his eyes. This is so frustrating to him. Kelly is determined to either pick a fight or make a snide remark every time he opens his mouth. "Jeez Kel, not this again." says Dylan in a flustered voice. "I was just talking to my friends until I saw you. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes. I know, Dylan." says Kelly as she cups her hands and puts them over her nose as she takes a deep breathe. "It's just that everyone has been acting so weird towards me lately."

"Like who?" asks Dylan.

"Like David." says Kelly.

"Well, David is weird." replies Dylan.

"And Steve, Donna, Brandon, and Andrea." says Kelly. "I just don't know, it's like they're all going out of there way to avoid me or something."

"And I can't say I blame them." thinks Dylan to himself but not coming out and saying that instead he asks a question.

"And Brenda?" asks Dylan.

"Oh please." says Kelly as she rolls her eyes and snickers. "Brenda gives me the look of death every time I pass her in the hall way." she says. Dylan just takes a deep breathe as he contemplates his dilemma. After last night at the library, he could feel a spark between himself and Brenda. But he can't just dump Kelly and run to her. But as long as they're having a cold war and he's with Kelly, it's just going to drive him further and further from Brenda, something he refuses to let happen. So it would be in his best interest if he can get Kelly and Brenda back on good terms again.

"Honestly Dylan, I wouldn't be surprised if she was behind all of this." says Kelly.

"Whoa wait, behind all of what?" asks Dylan. "Kel, what are you talking about?"

"Do I have to draw it in crayon?" snarls Kelly. "Brenda blew up me at the dance club on Saturday. She's clearly got a chip on her shoulder, directed straight at me. And the last two days, everyone's been treating me like I don't exist."

"Just what exactly are you implying?" asks Dylan, increasing the aggression in his tone.

"I'm implying that Brenda has gone and turned everyone against me." replies Kelly. "I bet she's gone and told everyone about Saturday and about me hitting Scott. She probably has half the school feeling sorry for that loser and has made me out to be the wicked witch of the west."

"Come on, Kelly. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." replies Dylan. "This is Brenda Walsh we're talking about. Do you honestly think she'd do something like that?"

"Why are you so quick to defend her?" asks Kelly getting angry.

"I'm not, Kel. But this is the same girl that was your best friend for the last 2 years."

"The key word in that sentence being 'was.'" responds Kelly.

Dylan takes a deep breathe to keep his emotions in check as he tries to change the subject.

"Look, I just want to make you happy today. What do you say tonight, I pick you up around 7:30. We go out for a nice dinner, maybe a walk on the beach, just the two of us. No Brenda, No Scott, just us, what do you say?" says Dylan.

Kelly finally cracks a smile and for a split second loses the attitude as she leans in and kisses Dylan on the lips. "Now you're talking." she says. The two continue to kiss passionately in the hallway until Kelly notices Brittany James, the sophomore cheerleader, starting at them, obviously infatuated with Dylan and wishing it was her who was kissing him. Kelly breaks from this kiss.

"Dylan" whispers Kelly. "How would you like to give me another birthday present right now?"

Dylan naturally assumes that Kelly is talking about sex. "The thought had crossed my mind, and as much as I'd like to get out of here and take you back to my place, I'm afraid I can't skip out on AP English again."

"What?" replies Kelly. "No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about your personal little pep squad leader over there who keeps starring at you."

Dylan turns around and looks at Brittany who looks away quickly and pretends she doesn't see him.

"What about her?" asks Dylan.

"Dylan every time I turn around she's looking at you." replies Kelly.

"Look, I can't help it if she looks at me. That's the price you pay for having such a hot guy for your boyfriend. The girls are going to stare. What can I say?" replies Dylan jokingly as Kelly looks angry at him.

"What can you say? You can go over there and set that lovesick airhead straight once and for all. Tell her you have a girlfriend and you are taken." snarls Kelly.

"Why are you acting like this?" says Dylan.

"Cause I'm sick of her looking at you. I'm sick of her smiling at you. I'm sick of her saying hi to you in the hallway. And I'm sick of her staring at your butt whenever you walk down the hall. Now either you set the records straight with her and make her stop, or I will. And believe me, my way is a lot more painful." Says Kelly as she slams her locker door and walks off in a huff.

Dylan glances over at Brittany as she stands there with her light brown hair, wearing a pink t-shirt, tight jeans, lots of make up and glitter. She's a sophomore and clearly is into the cutesy look, but that's just her exterior. Inside she's actually quite shy. Dylan knows that Brittany heard what was just said. Even if she didn't, he still wouldn't go over and tell her off the way Kelly wants her to. He just grits his teeth awkwardly and walks off for his class.

* * *

><p>At lunch time that day, Dylan has managed to seek out Brenda, who is sitting alone on a bench outside, reading a book. He walks up and sits on the bench beside her.<p>

"More research?" he asks. Brenda looks up from her book and smiles.

"Oh, hey Dylan." she greets him. "No, this is just a little recreational reading." she replies.

"You're joking me right?" Dylan responds. "I mean I remember what you use to like to do for recreation, and reading was definitely not one of those things."

"Well, what can I say?" says Brenda. "I guess there are a lot of things about me that have changed since you and I use to go out." she responds.

Dylan nods his head slightly. "So eating lunch alone? Where's Scott at?" he asks.

"I don't really know." says Brenda. "I'm sure he'll be along eventually."

Dylan sits on the bench and looks down at his hands as he clasps them together, then looks up at Brenda in a cool and calm manner as he gets to the reason that he walked over to her in the first place.

"Listen Bren, I have a personal favor to ask." says Dylan.

"What's up?" replies Brenda.

"I'd really appreciate it if you could come to Kelly's surprise birthday party at the Peach Pit tonight." he says.

The look on Brenda's face turns intense. "Forget it, Dylan." snarls Brenda. "You honestly think I want to sing Happy Birthday to Kelly and shower her with gifts after what she did to Scott and the way she's been acting like a total bitch? I can't believe you'd ask me to do this." she says angrily.

Dylan holds out his hand to try to calm her down. "Wait. Hold on a minute." he cries. "Just here me out, alright? I'm in no way defending Kelly's actions. She knows what she did was wrong. That's why she came and apologized to you and Scott yesterday."

"Dylan, the only reason that Kelly apologized was because she was seeking your approval. I could hear it in her tone of voice. She didn't mean a thing she said. She doesn't give a damn about anybody but Kelly Taylor. You know it and I know it." says Brenda.

"That may be, Brenda. But what is it going to look like if she came and tried to make amends with you, but you don't go to her birthday party?" asks Dylan.

"It's going to look like I'm pretty pissed off with her. And that would be completely accurate." says Brenda assertively.

"Look you don't have to buy her a present or anything. You don't even have to say that much to her. But I know you being there will be make it special for her." says Dylan as he begins to look directly in her eyes with that sweet passionate look that first made her crazy about him. "Don't become bitter, Bren. And don't walk around with a grudge against Kelly for the rest of your life. That isn't the Brenda Walsh I know and love." he says softly, but passionately.

Dylan starts to move his hand to stroke Brenda's hair out of her face, but before he does they are interrupted by the sound of a voice yelling at them from across the courtyard.

"Hey guys." shouts Scott as he walks in their direction. Dylan and Brenda turn to look at him as Brenda waves back. "Hey Scott, over here." yells Brenda.

As Scott walks up, Brenda whispers to Dylan. "Tell you what. If you can get Scott to come, then I'll come. After all, he was hurt much worse than I was. So if he can find it in his heart to forgive, I guess I can do the same."

"You got a deal." Dylan whispers back as Scott catches up to them.

"Hi Brenda. Hi Dylan." greets Scott with his typical shy smile.

"Hey Scott." says Brenda with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to turn in this stupid history paper." says Scott.

"Hey Scott." says Dylan.

"Yeah Dylan?" asks Scott.

"Would you be interested in coming to the Peach Pit tonight around 8:30? We're throwing a surprise 18th birthday party for Kelly." says Dylan.

"You're kidding? Kelly's birthday is today?" asks Scott.

"Actually it's tomorrow. That's why we're waiting till midnight to blow out the candles." says Dylan.

Scott ponders for a moment and then looks over at Brenda, wondering what she's thinking.

"Well I don't know, Dylan. I mean, I really don't think Kelly likes me that much and I don't want to go someplace where I'm not wanted." says Scott

"Scott, she likes you fine, man." replies Dylan back. "Look, she feels really bad about what happened the other night. Trust me, she'll be happy to see you. To see both of you."

Scott looks over to Brenda, hoping she'll give him some indication as to what to do, but she just looks at him blankly. "Brenda, what do you think? Do you want to go?" asks Scott.

"Scott, this is entirely your decision. I'll do whatever you do." she says.

Scott hesitates as he does not enjoy being put on the spot like this. Not really sure which way Brenda is leaning toward, Scott decides to go with his gut.

"Sure, why not?" says Scott. "I mean, I'm over it, really I am. And hey, she was nice enough to come apologize."

Brenda takes a deep breathe. She realizes now that she's stuck going to this birthday party that she really does not want to go to. But she does get some small satisfaction in knowing that it will make Dylan happy that she's going. She puts on a smile towards Scott and Dylan.

"Excellent." says Dylan in an enthusiastic voice. "Listen, I gotta jet, but I'll see you both at the Pit tonight." Dylan pats Scott on the shoulder as he walks off and smiles at Brenda as if to say "I told you so." Brenda returns the smile as their eyes meet once more before he turns around and walks away.

Scott looks at Brenda as he looks for signs about whether or not he gave the right answer. Brenda just sighs and looks at the ground. Scott frowns.

"You don't really want to go, did you?" asks Scott.

Brenda looks him in the eye. "Not really." she says. "But we'll just make the best of it." she replies with a reassuring smile.

"Oh gosh, Brenda." says a nervous Scott. "I'm sorry. I wish I had known. I just figured since Kelly did come and apologize." he says getting cut off.

"Scott, really, it's okay. And you're right. Kelly did come and apologize, so I should try to be the better person and just go to her party." says Brenda. "Just now I have to go out and buy a stupid present."

"Well, you don't have to." replies Scott.

"Yes I do. It's kind of a Walsh family tradition. When we were kids, my mom use to make Brandon and I go out and buy a present for every birthday party we went to. She'd tell us we couldn't go unless we bought a present." says Brenda.

"Well, you know buying a present can sometimes be a great way to get back at somebody you're mad at." says Scott.

"What do you mean?" asks Brenda.

"Well, when David turned 8, he really wanted Octimus Prime. You know, the transformer action figure? He practically begged me to buy it for him for his birthday party. But a couple days before his party, we got in a huge fight. And I didn't want to go to his party. But my mom made me anyways, and she bought me the action figure to give to David. But I wrapped up one of Sue's my little ponies and gave it to him instead." says Scott. Brenda starts to laugh hysterically.

"All the other boys at the party laughed at him for weeks and weeks. My mother grounded me, but I didn't care, I got a good laugh out of it." says Scott. Brenda laughs and playfully slaps Scott on the shoulder.

"Oh Scott, you are too much. You know that?" she says to him. "So since you're so good at it, you want to come with me to pick out a present?"

Scott smiles at her. "It would be my pleasure, Brenda." he says.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Brenda and Scott are at the mall and are passing by several stores as they try to get some last minute ideas for a birthday present for Kelly.<p>

They're joking and having fun, like they always do whenever they are together. On their way to a cheap clothing store, they pass a jewlery store which catches Brenda's eye.

"Hey Scott, let's look in here for a few minutes." she says to him.

"Jewlery?" asks a surprised Scott. "Isn't that a little too much for a friend you are barely talking to?"

"No silly, it's not for Kelly. I just like to look around and imagine all the things I can't have." replies Brenda.

Brenda looks around the jewlrey store at everything and gets instantly attracted to a small emerald bracelet.

"Oh Scott, look." says Brenda in a soft and sweet voice. "Look at this bracelet, isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, it looks really nice." Scott says in agreement.

"And it's emerald too. That's my birth stone." says Brenda

At that point, the store clerk comes over to them. "Would you like to try it on?" says the clerk.

Brenda looks up. "Oh, uhm, no." she replies. "It's beautiful, but there's no way I have the money to buy it. Nor am I likely to have that kind of money anytime soon." she replies.

"Oh come on, Brenda, it's only two hundred dollars. That's not all that bad." says Scott.

"Scott, do you happen to just have two hundred dollars lying around somewhere?" asks Brenda jokingly. Scott thinks back to the clothes that Brenda bought him that was close to two hundred dollars. He'd love to be able to return the favor, but he just doesn't have the money on him right now. Still, an idea forms in his head as this would be a great way to express to Brenda his true feelings.

"You're still welcome to try it on, maam, just in case your fortunes change." says the clerk.

"Go ahead and give it a try, Brenda. We got a few minutes." says Scott encouragingly.

The clerk takes the bracelet out of the glass display clase and places it on Brenda's left wrist. "It fits you perfectly." says the clerk.

"Brenda, it looks beautiful on you." says Scott with a smile. Scott wishes he could tell Brenda how beautiful she looks anyways, but he just can't. Brenda smiles as she holds her wrist up to look at the bracelet.

"It's beautiful. I love it." she says with sincerity in her voice. After a few seconds of admiring it, she takes it off and hands it back to the jeweler.

"Thanks for letting me try it on." says Brenda with a smile. "Come on, Scott. I saw a real ugly grey sweater in the store next door for only 15 dollars. It would be perfect for Kelly, an ugly sweater for an ugly person." Jokes Brenda

"Oh sure Brenda." says Scott. "You go on ahead, I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

Scott and Brenda exit the store. Scott walks around the corner and waits for Brenda to walk into the store with the sweater in it. Once she's completely out of sight, Scott walks back into the jewlrey store.

"Excuse me." says Scott to the store clerk. "Is there any way I could get you to hold that bracelet for me for a couple of days days?" he asks as the clerk looks up and smiles at him.

The truth is that Scott has been saving up his allowance money for over a year to buy a new Sega CD system, and he has two hundred dollars that he keeps in a shoe box in his closet. But after seeing how much Brenda loved the bracelet, he wants to keep his options open. He hasn't definitely decided on getting it yet. But Brenda is far more important to him than a Sega CD right now.

* * *

><p>Dylan and Kelly ride down the road in Dylan's Porsche. Unbeknownst to anybody else, Kelly has taken nearly twice the amount of recommended diet pills today that she's suppose to take. Her body is beginning to feel the affects of this as her heart begins to race and her body temperature starts to rise.<p>

While her attitude was slightly tolerable at school, Dylan found it to be a whole different story when he showed up at her house to pick her up. When he first got there, he could tell right away that she had been fighting with her mother. Then when he went into her room, she was frantic about finding the right pair of shoes to wear with her red dress.

As they ride down the road with the top down, Dylan has a heavy jacket on, but Kelly actually takes her jacket off. Dylan looks over her surprised and miffed by her actions.

"What are you doing? It's freezing." says Dylan.

"Not me. I'm really hot." replies Kelly as she begins wringing her hands together and looking all around the car. Dylan notices her anxious behaviour and questions her on it.

"Is everything alright? You're acting really weird." Says Dylan.

"My heart feels like it's about ready to jump out of my chest." says Kelly. "It's beating so fast. I must be nervous or something."

"Now what do you have to be nervous about?" asks Dylan.

"Oh, I don't know. It isn't everyday that I get thrown a surprise birthday party." answers Kelly, revealing to Dylan that she knows about the surprise party.

Dylan sighs for a moment. "Who told you?" he asks her.

"Nobody, I figured it out on my own." says Kelly. The truth is that she figuratively twisted Steve's arm earlier that day at school to get it out of him.

"So that's why you were flipping out about what to wear tonight?" asks Dylan.

"Well, I couldn't look like a slob at my own birthday." replies Kelly. "And here I thought you actually wanted to spend some alone time with me."

"Kel, I do want to spend time with you. Why do you think I'm here?" asks Dylan.

"Because you're obligated to get me to this party on time." she says. "Face it Dylan, if it wasn't my birthday, what would you be doing tonight?"

In a slick manner, Dylan quickly conjures up the best answer he can right there on the spot. "I'd be somewhere with candles, a nice dinner, a bed near by, and you." he says trying to sound seductive and romantic.

"Very smooth, Dylan." replies Kelly. "I'll tell you what. Just take me to this party, and I will pretend like I buy that line."

Dylan steps on the gas as his Porsche speeds down the highway toward the Peach Pit.

* * *

><p>At the Peach Pit, it's about ten minutes before nine o'clock. Donna and David have finished getting the place decorated. A huge "Happy Birthday Kelly" sign hangs behind the counter. There are balloons and streamers all over the diner, making the whole place look very festive.<p>

Along with David and Donna, Andrea is there with her new boyfriend Jordan Bonner. Brandon is there as well having just got there from the game show where the girl he chosen, Celeste, had picked Steve instead of him. Brenda is there with Scott. And of course, Nat is there as well along with a significant chunk of the kids from school who know Kelly.

Tony Miller walks up to Brenda while Scott is in the bathroom.

"Brenda, I've been waiting to ask you this for two years, but you were always with Dylan. Would you like to dance?" asks Tony. At that moment, Scott comes out of the bathroom.

"Thanks Tony. But Scott here already asked me first." she says back to him as she grabs Scott around the shoulder. Tony gives Scott a look like he'd like to punch his lights out. Instead of cowering, Scott just smiles at Tony and pats him on the shoulder in an almost taunting way.

"Hey Miller. Thanks for keeping my place." says Scott grinning. Brenda giggles and laughs, amazed at how much Scott's confidence has grown and that he's now actually able to stand up to people like Tony Miller. She's quite proud of her little project and what she has done.

A couple of Tony's jock friends come over to him. "Dude, not once, but twice have you been totally dissed by Scott Scanlon." says one of the jocks as they laugh at him. Tony watches Brenda and Scott slow dance on the floor with a real sour look on his face.

* * *

><p>It's now nine o'clock and everything is proceeding right on schedule.<p>

"Hey everyone. They're coming. Quick get the lights." shouts Donna who spotted Dylan's Porsche pull up into the parking lot. Nat shuts the music off and turns the light down as everyone gets down and prepares for Kelly to come into the Peach Pit.

Outside, Dylan and Kelly find themselves at the front door. Kelly is now beginning to almost feel dizzy from her diet pills. Dylan looks at her and notices she doesn't look well. "Kelly, are you all right?" he asks.

Kelly closes her eyes and catches her breathe for a moment. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asks Dylan.

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's just get this over with." says Kelly as she managed to regain her composure and balance to walk in the door.

"SURPRISE!" shouts everyone as Kelly and Dylan enter the Peach Pit.

"Oh my god." says Kelly as she does her best to act all surprised. Kelly looks around at the Peach Pit to see the trouble that everyone has gone through for her party and it brings a brief smile to her face. Under normal circumstances, she'd probably be overwhelmed with emotions. But lately, the circumstances have been anything but normal.

The first to greet Kelly is Brandon, who goes up and hugs her and wishes her a happy birthday. This is followed by Donna, David, and Andrea. Conspicuous by his absence is Steve, who wanted to be there very badly, but the game show demanded that he go on his dream date with Celeste immediately following the taping of the game show, much to Steve's protests.

Brenda has gone off to sit in at the corner table, keeping herself out of the lime light and letting Kelly have her moment. Being the loyal and faithful guy he is, Scott remains with her as he sits down at the table. While Kelly mingles with her friends, Dylan finds his way over to their table.

"Hey, glad you guys came." says Dylan to Brenda and Scott.

"Hey Dylan." says Scott.

"Hi." says Brenda trying to keep a low profile.

"So you guys just going to chill out over here in the corner all night?" asks Dylan.

"Yeah, I guess so." says Scott as he looks over to Brenda wondering what she's thinking.

"Hey Scott man, why don't you go say Happy Birthday to Kelly." says Dylan encouragingly.

"Uhm, I don't know. She looks pretty busy with everyone else. I don't think it's such a good idea." replies Scott.

"Come on, man. I promise she's not going to bite your head off." replies Dylan.

Scott grins slightly and shrugs his shoulders. "Well, alright." he says as he gets up and slowly makes his way over to Kelly leaving Brenda and Dylan at the table by themselves.

"Thanks for coming, Bren." says Dylan.

"Hey don't thank me. I only came because Scott agreed too." replies Brenda.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you came." replies Dylan. "You look good, Brenda. Real good." he says with a hint of seduction in his voice. Brenda just smiles in a cute way back at him.

"Thank you." she says. "Though some how I don't think the guest of honor will be quite as appreciative about my presence as you are."

"Well, I think you might be surprised." says Dylan. "By the way, have I told you in the last 10 seconds how great you look." Says Dylan again. Brenda smiles, but feels a bit uncomfortable with Dylan's remarks, especially given that this is Kelly's birthday party. The last thing she wants is to start a scene. And she knows there's more than just words behind what Dylan is saying.

Scott slowly and shyly walks up to Kelly, making his way through the crowd of people at the Peach Pit. As Kelly goes through the endless "thank yous" and the "happy birthdays", she spots Scott. She doesn't grin or look happy to see him. But she doesn't bite his head off either as she knows that his presence there means that Brenda has to be around somewhere.

"Scott, you're here?" asks a surprised Kelly.

"Yeah, I am. Dylan invited me." Scott replies.

"Oh he did?" she replies suspiciously.

"Happy Birthday, Kelly" Scott says with a smile trying to be friendly.

"Thanks." Kelly says, trying to be nice but not sounding very sincerely. "Did Brenda come with you?" she asks.

"Yeah. She's over there at that table with Dylan." replies Scott who points her out. Kelly looks over and sees Dylan and Brenda back at the corner table and instantly gets mad.

"Will you excuse me for a second?" Kelly says to Scott who just kind of shrugs and stands there unsure of himself.

Kelly slowly walks over to the corner table where Dylan is sitting with Brenda, suspicious of what they're talking about. She hates seeing Dylan and Brenda talking together at anytime, regardless of where they are or what they're doing.

"Well, isn't this the cozy little scene back here." says Kelly as she gets to the table where Dylan and Brenda are at.

"Kelly." says Brenda. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Brenda." Kelly replies in an insincere tone.

"Well, I'm just going to grab something to eat. I'm sure you two have a few things to talk about." says Dylan as he quickly dismisses himself to leave Brenda and Kelly to hash things out.

"So, you getting chummy back here with my boyfriend?" asks Kelly to Brenda sarcastically.

"Oh knock it off, Kelly." says Brenda. "This is your party. The last thing on my mind is making a move on Dylan. And let me just set the record straight once and for all. Dylan chose you. He's yours. I've accepted that and moved on. And I don't want to spend the last couple months of high school fighting with you every time you see him and I talking."

"Let me ask you something, Brenda. Why did you come tonight? Surely it can't be because you wanted to wish me a happy birthday. I mean just a few days ago you said you never wanted to talk to me again." snarls Kelly with a nasty look. "It's because Dylan asked you to, isn't it?" she asks

"As a matter of fact, I came tonight because Scott wanted to come. It had nothing to do with you or Dylan." says Brenda.

"Sure Brenda." says Kelly sarcastically. "You expect me to swallow that?"

Brenda rolls her eyes. "Kelly, what is your problem?" fires Brenda back aggressively. "It's your birthday party. You got Dylan and all these people who came here to celebrate you. Why are you acting like such a bitch?"

"You want to know why?" asks Kelly who starts to get teary eyed. "Cause ever since I got together with Dylan, it has been nothing but a trial. Every time I talk to him, it seems like he gets annoyed. Yet when Iris was in town, all she could talk about was how great things were when he was with her old buddy Brenda."

Brenda gets a serious look on her face. "Look Kelly, I have nothing to do with what Iris says, and neither does Dylan." Brenda replies.

"I know." says Kelly. "But you and Dylan had the perfect relationship for two years."

"Kelly, my relationship with Dylan was far from perfect."

"Maybe." Kelly replies. "But you two actually use to look like two people who were deeply in love. And with me, Dylan and I don't even look like friends, much less a couple." says Kelly as she pauses and takes a deep breathe. "You know, I look back and I can't help but wonder if I would be with Dylan if you had shown up to Jack's party."

"Look, what's done is done. We can't live our life in hindsight." replies Brenda with a concerned look on his face. "The fact is Kelly that you have Dylan now. And I'm not going to steal him away from you. I'll never do to you what the two of you did to me."

"Brenda." screams Kelly, unhappy with her suggestive remark.

"I'm sorry, Kelly. But I don't know what you want me to say. For two years, I've had to listen to your whining and moaning about not finding a guy. You could have had any guy in school, but you had to go after the one that you knew meant the world to me. And now that you have him, you're still not happy. Not only do you want the guy that was mine, you want the exact same relationship that I had with him." says Brenda with anger and aggression in her voice. "Let me give you a word to the wise, Kelly. Why don't you stop wanting everything that I have and get your own damn life?" Brenda snaps.

Kelly stares at Brenda with a nasty scowl, unable to say anything out of anger and stress and the fact that she's starting to feel dizzy again.

"Have a nice birthday." says Brenda in a pissed off tone as she stands up and walks off to go find Scott. Kelly begins to enter panic mode as she feels her heart start to race again. Kelly stands up and starts to walk toward the exit door where she is stopped by Dylan.

"Hey, everything alright?" asks Dylan.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Listen, I'll be right back, I just need to go get some fresh air." Says Kelly as she quickly walks out the door. Dylan watches her with a look of concern on his face.

Kelly walks around to the side of the Peach Pit where the parking lot is. She begins to sweat severely now as her heart beats faster and faster. She stumbles in the parking lot, but catches herself, then leans up against the brick building.

"What's happening to me?" she says to herself as she looks around at the parking lot as it seems to start spinning faster and faster.

Inside, Brenda locates Scott who is eating and conversing with Brandon and Nat. Brenda walks up to him.

"Excuse me, guys." says Brenda to Nat and her brother as she grabs Scott by the arm and pulls him off to the side.

"Scott, do you mind if we go?" she asks him.

"Uhm, I guess not." says Scott. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." replies Brenda. "I've just had all the celebrating I can handle for one evening."

Scott shrugs. "Sure Brenda. If you're out of here, I'm out of here. Let me get my jacket."

"Thanks." replies Brenda. Scott grabs his jacket as he and Brenda exit out the front door, unseen by Dylan. Scott and Brenda start to walk around to the side of the building.

"I'm sorry, Scott. I hope I didn't pull you away from a good time. I just really needed to get out of there." says Brenda

"Hey, it's cool." replies Scott as they turn the corner and begin walking toward his car.

As they walk toward his car, Scott notices something out of the corner of his eye. He turns and looks at a car parked close to the building. He looks down at the front wheels of the car and notices a pair of legs, lying on the ground sticking out and sees that somebody has collapsed.

"Oh my god, Brenda look!" shouts Scott as he points in the direction of the collapsed person. Scott and Brenda rush over quickly to find that Kelly has passed out and is lying on the pavement with her eyes closed.

"Oh my god, Kelly." shouts Brenda as she and Scott kneel on either side of her. Brenda starts to shake her. "Kelly, come on, wake up. Scott, this can't be happening. I just talked to her a few minutes ago.

Scott puts his hear up to Kelly's nose to listen for breathing. He then grabs her wrist with is index and middle finger to feel for a pulse. "She's not breathing and I can't feel a pulse." says Scott.

"Oh my god! Kelly NO!" screeches Brenda.

"Brenda, go inside and dial 9-1-1, right now!" says Scott.

Brenda gets up and takes off full blast back to the Peach Pit. "Brandon, Nat, Dial 9-1-1. Kelly's passed out in the parking lot!" she screams.

Being the oldest of six kids, Scott's mother made him take summer classes in CPR training when he was 13. Just in case he was ever looking after one of his brothers or sisters and something happened. Scott knows that he can't wait for the ambulance to get there, so he begins performing CPR on Kelly. He feels her sternum for the right spot and begins to pump her chest, then goes in and attempts mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Come on, Kelly! Breathe damn it!" yells Scott in between CPR manuevers as he continues to feel for a pulse. His cries echo off the walls as all alone in the Peach Pit parking lot, Scott continues to try to revive Kelly.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	14. Kelly's coma dream

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, practically this entire chapter is an idea that came to me last night after I posted the previous chapter. I spent most of last night, and nearly all day today writing it because I wanted to get it up as quickly as possible. Because the more time I'm given to think about it, the more likely I am to come up with reasons not to post this chapter.**

**This entire chapter is basically devoted to Kelly. It's also a bit of a diversion from the main plot of this story. But after I thought about it, the more I wanted to write it. And once I started typing, I just found that I wasn't able to stop. I'm both excited and fearful about this chapter because it's really different from any of the previous chapters I've written so far. **

**A good chunk of this story will be told in flash back mode, using actual scenes from Beverly Hills 90210 episodes. I had wanted to try my hand out at flash back sequences, but never really saw where to fit one in until now. That's part of the reason I wrote this chapter. The text that is italicized are the flashback sequences, everything in regular font is currently happening.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kelly. Breathe." says an intense and focused Scott, clearly zoomed in on just one thing. He hasn't even noticed that everyone from the party has come out back and they are all standing around the parking lot, in a state of awe and shock.<p>

Brenda holds onto Dylan, squeezing his arm tightly while he hugs her. Tears are streaming down Brenda's face. Hard to believe that only a few minutes ago, she was so angry at Kelly. Dylan just watches as Scott performs CPR on his girlfriend. He has a million emotions running through his mind, and instantly he starts to imagine the worst possible scenario.

Brandon just stares down like a statue. His eyes are hardened. Donna has her head buried in David's shoulder, totally unable to watch and in total break down mode. David just looks on in total disbelief. He had forgotten that Scott's mother had taken him to those summer CPR classes. Andrea and Jordan just stand there watching, unable to speak.

Nat is knelt over on one knee with his hands folded as he watches the situation unfold before his very eyes. He loves each and every one of these kids and the idea of one of them dying at his joint is his worst possible fear. The only one absent is Steve, who still has not arrived from his date with Celeste Lundy, the girl he won a date with on the game show.

As Scott breathes into Kelly's mouth one more time, he reaches onto her wrist and feels again for a pulse. He feels a very faint pulse, then he listens in with his ear and can hear her start to breathe again.

"I got a pulse." Scott yells. "And she's breathing."

You can literally hear everyone exhale at that point. Dylan hugs onto Brenda tighter, while David smiles a slight grin.

"Oh thank God." cries Donna.

"She's not out of the woods yet though." says Scott.

At that moment, the ambulance sirens are heard and the flashing red and yellow lights strobe all around the Peach Pit parking lot. The ambulance pulls up to the scene and the EMTs jump out and rush over to Kelly.

"Okay, what's the situation here?" yells the head EMT.

"We found my friend unconscious here in the parking a lot few minutes ago." cries an emotional Brenda. The head EMT sees Scott knelt on his knees beside Kelly and runs over to him.

"How's she doing?" asks the EMT.

"When I found her she didn't have a pulse and wasn't breathing. I got a pulse now, though it's very faint. And she seems to be breathing slightly." says Scott.

The medics check for a pulse and listen to her breathing. "It looks like she's ODed. Do any of you know if she's been on any type of medication?" asks the head EMT.

Everyone shakes their heads no, but Donna speaks up.

"Yes." says Donna. "She's been taking some over the counter diet pills for the past few weeks." Everyone turns and looks at Donna shocked as most of them had no idea. "She uhm, didn't want anybody to know about it."

Dylan turns to look at Donna. "You should have told me." says Dylan to her.

"Yes, I should have, Dylan. I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?" cries Donna with tears rolling out of her eyes.

"I think she'll be okay, but we need to get her on a respirator." says the head EMT. "Prepare an Ivey stat." he yells to the EMT team.

As they put Kelly on a gurney and load her into the ambulance, everyone else watches in horror. A mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted Scott picks himself up off the pavement and slowly walks over to Brenda who releases from her hug with Dylan after several minutes and goes over to hug Scott as she closes her eyes. The head EMT goes over to Scott and pats him on the back.

"You did good, son." he says to Scott.

"Is she going to be alright?" asks Dylan

"I don't want to speculate just yet." says the EMT. "But I'd say the odds are in her favor."

Dylan closes his eyes and ducks his head. "Damn." he whispers to himself. Brenda reaches out and draws Dylan back into a hug with one arm while keeping the other arm around Scott.

"We should get to the hospital." says Donna.

"Somebody needs to call Jackie and tell her what's happened." says Andrea.

"I guess I'd better do that." says David. "Nat, can I use your phone?" asks David. Nat doesn't respond at first, as he is totally overwhelmed with emotion. "Nat." says David in a louder voice.

"Oh, sure David, sure." says Nat, barely able to speak.

* * *

><p>As everyone else is overwhelmed with emotion and prepares to head to the hospital, Kelly is in a state of comatose. Not knowing where she is, or what has happened, she opens her eyes. She looks around and sees the faces of everyone. She sees Brenda, Dylan, Brandon, David, Donna, Andrea, Scott, Jordan, and Nat all looking down at her with worried looks on their faces.<p>

"What happened?" Kelly yells out loud. "Dylan, what's going on?" says Kelly directly to Dylan.

Dylan gives absolutely no reaction what so ever to Kelly's question and just stands there in hug with Brenda, almost as if he can't hear a thing Kelly is saying. A fearful Kelly looks around and sees everyone else and focuses in on Brandon.

"Brandon, where are they taking me?" asks Kelly. Just like Dylan, Brandon just stands there totally unresponsive, like Kelly isn't even there, but he continues to look at her completely worried.

"What's going on? Why aren't you guys saying anything to me?" cries Kelly. "SOMEBODY TALK TO ME, PLEASE." she screams. Kelly's face turns completely fearful at that point as she wonders what is happening and why nobody is answering her. At that point she hears a familiar female voice that she hasn't heard in a very long time.

"Well, Well, it looks like you've gotten yourself into a fine mess." says the voice.

"Who said that?" asks Kelly. "I know that voice."

"Of course you do." replies the voice. "You better."

Kelly looks around to try to find out where the voice is coming from. She sees a dark shadow in a trench coat out in the parking lot. She can't make out the face yet, but she knows that's where the voice is coming from. The figure gets closer and closer to Kelly as she lifts her head up from the gurney to try to make out who it is. The figure then comes into the bright yellow light of the Peach Pit parking lot and at that point Kelly recognizes who it is.

"Hello Kelly, it's good to see you." says Amanda Peyser.

Kelly sits up from the gurney and rises to her feet, walking over to Amanda. She blinks a couple of times to make sure she sees what she's really seeing. Amanda still looks exactly the same as she did the last time Kelly saw her, at Brenda's slumber party two years ago.

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" asks Kelly.

Amanda rolls her eyes and snickers. "Oh please, Kelly. Don't flatter yourself. This isn't really me. You have no idea where the real me is at because you lost touch with me two years ago. I could be in China for all you know. This is just your image of what I once was to you." says Amanda.

"And what's that?" asks Kelly

"Why your best friend, of course." replies Amanda.

"Amanda, what's going on? How come nobody is answering me when I talk to them?" asks Kelly in a panic.

"Because my dear friend Kelly, they can't see or hear you right now. You've been abusing your body for too long with those stupid diet pills, and now you've paid the ultimate price for it." says Amanda.

"What do you mean?" asks Kelly.

"See for yourself." says Amanda as she points at the EMTs in the ambulance. Kelly looks and much to her shock, she sees what is really going on. She sees her very own unconscious body on a gurney, being loaded into the ambulance. She looks around and sees everyone standing over her with tears in their eyes, looking sad. She goes running up to everyone.

"Guys, I'm right here. Seriously I'm fine." screams Kelly. Her eyes focus in on Dylan, who's still hugging Brenda with a lost look of sadness in his eyes. "Dylan, it's okay. I'm alright." she says to him, but still gets no reaction.

"Forget it, Kelly." says Amanda. "He can't hear you. Nobody can."

Kelly turns to look at Amanda. The seriousness of the situation is etched on her face. "Am I dead?" she asks Amanda.

Amanda begins to laugh in an almost wicked manner. "No, you're not dead." replies Amanda. "But trust me, when you wake up and feel what you've done to your body, you are probably going to wish you were."

Kelly slowly walks back over to Amanda. "So what's going on? Amanda, why are you here?" asks Kelly.

Amanda's seemingly wicked smile and laughter turns into a serious look on her face. "I already told you, I'm not Amanda. You're in a coma sweetheart, and I'm just your image of Amanda." she says. "And I'm here because somebody needs to show you how you are systematically ruining your entire life. And what better person to do that then somebody who's walked down that very same road?" says Amanda.

Kelly's emotions turn from fear to annoyance. "Look Amanda, or whoever you are, my life is just fine, thank you very much." barks Kelly in a bitchy tone. "And what the hell right do you have to lecture me about anything? Now why don't you make like a banana and split." says Kelly as she folds her arms with a nasty scowl.

Amanda just stands there and laughs at Kelly, almost tauntingly. "What the hell is so funny?" asks Kelly.

"You, Kelly. You're hilarious." says Amanda. "Do you seriously think you can out bitch me? It's been a while, and I guess you forgot who it is that you are talking to. Guess you need a little reminder." says Amanda.

Kelly just looks at Amanda, totally confused by what she is saying. Amanda reaches out for Kelly's hand. "Here, come with me." says Amanda.

Kelly turns and looks back at the ambulance as it drives off, and she sees Brenda and the rest of the gang disperse to get in their own cars and follow the ambulance to the hospital where they are taking Kelly.

"Don't worry. We got the time. It's going to be a while before you wake up, so you might as well make the most of it." says Amanda. Amanda snaps her fingers and a huge cloud of fog comes up from out of the ground and begins to surround the two girls. The fog grows thicker and thicker until eventually Kelly can't see the Peach Pit or the parking lot anymore. All she can see is a thick cloud of fog.

"What do you think?" asks a grinning Amanda. "Pretty cool, huh. Too bad we can't travel like this in real life." Amanda lightly grabs Kelly by the arm and guides her into the fog.

"Amanda, where are we going?" asks Kelly.

"You'll see." replies Amanda.

* * *

><p>As the fog breaks up, Kelly finds herself in a new surrounding, one that is familiar to her. She finds herself and Amanda in the Walsh family living room. She looks around and immediately recognizes her surroundings.<p>

"Why are we at the Walsh house?" Kelly asks Amanda.

Amanda straightens out her trench coat and looks over at Kelly. "The issue here isn't where we are at, but when we are at." Amanda replies.

At that moment Kelly hears Billy Idol's song "Mony, Mony" begin to play really loud. She looks up again and sees Andrea, Donna, Brenda, and herself in night shirts and pajamas as they begin to dance crazily in the living room. Cindy Walsh walks in bringing a bowl of snacks, and the girls drag her into the room and convince her to dance. At that moment, Kelly realizes what is going on.

"Oh my god." says Kelly. "This is Brenda's slumber party, two years ago, isn't it? The one you were at?" she asks Amanda.

"Very perceptive of you, Kelly." says Amanda. "You got a good memory. Looks like you all were having a pretty good time here." Amanda adds. Kelly just grins as she watches this flashback of herself and her three friends dancing with Cindy Walsh in the living room. She smiles as she remembers the good times.

"Yeah, we were." answers Kelly.

"Yeah, well unfortunately for you guys, I had to show up and be the party crasher." Amanda points to herself from 2 years ago as she is shown walking into the house while the girls are dancing, and leaning up against the doorway with her arms folded, looking unhappy and uncomfortable to be there.

"_Hello?" says Amanda softly, trying to get somebody's attention over the roar of the music._

_Kelly notices her and stops dancing, walking over in her direction. "Amanda, Hi." shouts Kelly. "Uhm Amanda, this is Brenda, Donna, Andrea, and Mrs. Walsh." Says Kelly as they all wave and say hi._

"_Hello everyone." replies Amanda as she waves nonchalantly. "I thought you said this wasn't a slumber party." Amanda whispers to Kelly._

_Cindy politely dismisses herself and heads off to bed. Brenda then walks over to Amanda._

"_Uhm, Amanda if you need a night shirt or something, I have some extras upstairs." offers Brenda._

"_How sweet of you, Brenda. Do you mind if I talk to Kelly for a minute?" says Amanda sarcastically as she grabs Kelly by the arm and pulls her off to the side._

"_Kelly you can't be serious." whispers Amanda. "The Pioneers at USC are having the most amazing party tonight. We got to be there." _

"_But we planned on being here, remember?" replies Kelly. _

"_That was before this." cries Amanda. "Come on, Kelly. I can't put on a night gown and run around like a school girl."_

"_You are a school girl. Unless you suddenly graduated and forgot to clue me." replies Kelly._

"_Well I guess I'm a school girl who gets invited to the best frat parties in town." says Amanda._

"_Well have fun." says Kelly._

"So basically, you were willing to ditch me and a hot frat party, to hang out with Brenda who you had known for less than a year, and run around in your pajamas and stuff your face full of junk food all night. Now do you remember why that was?" asks Amanda.

Kelly thinks for a moment. "Yeah, I do. It was because you seemed like you had such a stuck up attitude that when given a choice between having a slumber party with Brenda and going to a frat party with you, it was pretty much a no brainer." replies Kelly.

Amanda grins seductively. "You hit the nail right on the head, Kelly. No matter how stupid or immature something seems, it's always more pleasurable than being in the company of a stuck up snob who acts like a total bitch. It doesn't matter if it's a slumber party or a kid's soccer game." Kelly thinks for a moment about how what Amanda is saying is relating to the way she acted on Saturday when she went to Scott's kid brother's soccer game with Brenda, Dylan, and him.

"I guess you're right." says Kelly softly.

"I know I'm right Kelly. It's a total turn off to anybody when you do nothing but bitch and moan about everything. You don't have to work very hard to make people hate you. And if you remember, as that night progressed, it didn't take very long for the four of you to wind up hating me." says Amanda. Amanda snaps her fingers and everything in the room begins to fast forward, like hitting the FF button on a VCR remote.

"How do you do that?" asks Kelly.

"Beats me." replies Amanda as she shrugs. "But it's pretty cool, huh?" Kelly watches as another flashback plays out in front of her.

_Amanda looks at her watch with a look of disgust on her face. "Damnit." she whispers to herself._

"_What?" asks Kelly._

"_It's after midnight." replies Amanda._

"_So what? Do frat boys turn into pumpkins?" asks Brenda._

"_No. They turn into drunken slobs." answers Amanda. "You sure made my night." _

"_Amanda, you didn't have to come." says an impatient Kelly. _

"_What, and miss all the fun, the party games?" says Amanda in a harshly sarcastic voice._

"_Then why don't you just leave." says Kelly._

"_No, I don't want to." replies Amanda. "Besides, everyone's ruined my night. It's my turn to ruin theirs." _

"You remember what happened next, don't you?" asks Amanda to Kelly.

"Unfortunately, I do. The skeletons in the closet game that nearly ruined the whole night for everyone." answers Kelly.

"You got it." answer Amanda. "I set out to destroy the evening for you girls that night. And I damn near succeeded, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." answers Kelly.

"See Kelly the only thing that turns people off more than acting like a bitch, is when you intentionally set out to act like a bitch. And why do you think I intentionally wanted to be a bitch and make you all hate me that night?" asks Amanda.

"I don't know." replies Kelly as she thinks for a moment. "You said that you wanted revenge for us ruining your evening."

"Yeah, but that wasn't the real reason. The real reason was I was being selfish. I thought of nobody but myself and what I wanted. I made everything about me. I could have made some good friends that night with Brenda, Donna, and Andrea. But I let my own self centeredness and bitchy pride stand in the way." says Amanda.

"Now wait a minute, Amanda." cries Kelly. "If I recall, you were like this because you were taking too many diet pills."

"You're right, Kelly. I was taking too many diet pills as you all discovered at the end." says Amanda as she snaps her fingers again and causes the living flashback to fast forward and play out again.

_As Brenda, Kelly, Donna, and Andrea have an emotional group hug in the middle of the living room, they don't notice at first that Amanda has left. Brenda suddenly looks up._

"_Hey where did Amanda go?" asks Brenda._

"_She left" says Kelly. "Good riddance." _

_Andrea notices her purse on the desk. "She left her purse." says Andrea giggling. _

"_Good." says Donna. "Let's throw it out the window." _

_Donna goes and picks up Amanda's purse, but accidentally drops it while it's still open as the diet pills spill out all over the floor._

"See Kelly. Just like you, I was never satisfied with how I looked. No matter how thin, or how beautiful I was, I always thought I could look better. You guys discovered it that night and you helped set me straight. Amanda snaps her fingers again as it fast forwards to Amanda returning for her purse.

"_Give me that, I can't believe you guys went through my purse." says a shocked and angry Amanda_

"_Amanda, when's the last time you ate?" asks Kelly._

"_What?" asks Amanda._

"_My mom use to pop these like candy. They kill your appetite and murder your personality." says Kelly. _

"_Just give me my stuff." says Amanda. _

"_Why are you doing this to yourself?" asks Kelly._

_"Look, I'm just not lucky enough to be born as beautiful as you. I have to work at it alright." Replies Amanda._

"_You are beautiful, Amanda." _

_Amanda snickers. "Remember me in the 8__th__ grade? Was I beautiful then?" _

"_Yes, you were pretty." replies Kelly._

"_I was fat, Kelly." says Amanda._

"_And then you went on a diet and you lost all that weight." says Kelly._

"_That's right. And I swore that no matter what I would never be that way again, no matter what." says Amanda sternly._

"_Even if it's turned you into a total bitch?" asks Kelly._

_Amanda begins to break down, as she gets all teary eyes. "So what do you want me to do, blimp out? Guys don't go for fat chicks. Everyone knows that."_

"_I'm not saying you have to be fat. But why don't you just relax and be whoever you're going to be, without all these pills." answers Kelly._

"_I wish I could do that. I really wish I could." cries Amanda._

"That was some pretty good advice you gave me that night. Now why couldn't you follow it yourself?" says Amanda.

"Why do you keep bringing this up?" asks Kelly. "Everything ended well that night as I recall. You realized your mistake and you stayed and had a good time in the end."

"Oh yeah. Brenda said she wanted me to stay with the rest of you." says Amanda. "For a moment, that made me happy. It made me feel like I actually had friends. But let me ask you this. After the next day when we all woke up and went home, how many times did you guys ever hang out with me again after that?"

Kelly knows what the answer is, but is ashamed to say it. "Uhm, I don't really recall. Once or twice, maybe?" she says.

Amanda's face turns stone cold. "Try zero. Did any of you ever pick up the phone and give me a call when you were going to the Peach Pit, or going to have a girls night out?" Amanda asks. "No. Of course you didn't. You didn't even come to my graduation, Kelly. Our whole friendship ended after that night, and you know why it ended?" asks Amanda.

Kelly shrugs. "I guess we just went our separate ways."

"It ended because after that night, I went back to being my bitchy self again. I didn't learn my lesson. I was so into having my own way and being popular, that I never sought you guys out again, or say hi to you in the hallway. You all seemed too immature for me, the same way people like Scott seem immature to you now. And you guys certainly didn't want me around after that night. That one night left such a lasting impression on the four of you, that you never wanted me to hang out with you again. And if I ever came up in conversation amongst the four of you, I almost bet it was about what a horrible bitch I was that night. Am I right?" says Amanda.

Kelly nods her head. "Look, I'm sorry Amanda. I should have made more of an effort to stay in touch with you." she says.

"No you shouldn't have. I never gave you a reason too. And besides, you had already made a new best friend. You had Brenda now who was a lot nicer and a much better friend to you than I was. You and Brenda were more than just friends, weren't you? You were almost sisters." asks Amanda.

Kelly nods her head.

"But somewhere along the line that went sour too, didn't it?" asks Amanda.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." replies Kelly

"You guess so?" asks Amanda. "Perhaps it's time we move somewhere else."

Amanda snaps her fingers again as fog once again comes out from the floor and grows thicker and thicker until you can no longer see the image of the five girls in the flash back and the entire Walsh living room disappears. Amanda grabs Kelly's arm and guides her once again.

* * *

><p>When the fog lifts, Kelly finds herself on the beach at night. There is a campfire on the beach. When she looks closer she sees Dylan lying on the beach with a thermos, drinking a cup of coffee and starring at the fire.<p>

"Know where we're at now?" asks Amanda.

"Of course I do." replies Kelly. "This was this past summer, the last night Brenda was in Paris when Dylan and I spent the night together on the beach."

"Very good." replies Amanda. "This was when you reached the point of no return. You forever crossed the line that the separates friendship from affairs and you forever stabbed a knife in your best friend's back.

"_Who ordered the pizza?" asks Kelly as she comes walking up to Dylan with a pizza box. _

"_Hi." says Dylan as he puts the cup down and stands up._

"_Hi." replies Kelly. Dylan grabs the pizza box. "I thought you might be hungry." _

"_Yeah. Of all the beaches, in all the towns, in all the worlds, she walks into mine." says Dylan._

"_I don't even know what I'm doing here." says Kelly as she sits down on a blanket in the sand. Dylan sits beside her._

"_I do" says Dylan._

"_Yeah? Then why don't you tell me?" says Kelly._

"_Because you know this is the last chance that we'll ever have to be alone like this." answers Dylan._

_Kelly looks out at the sky above the beach. "Wow, you were right. Look at all the stars." says Kelly. "Did you see that? It's a shooting star." _

"_You saw that?" asks Dylan._

_"Yeah." answers Kelly. "Wow that was so beautiful."_

"_You know what they say about shooting stars? You can't share them with a friend." says Dylan._

"_Well, they obviously weren't talking about us." says Kelly._

_Kelly leans over into Dylan as he wraps his arms around her and lies there in his arms on the beach._

"I think you've seen enough." says Amanda as she snaps her fingers again and the fog once again comes out of the ground and covers the flashback, getting thicker and thicker until they are unable to see the beach or the flash back of Kelly and Dylan lying on it.

"Amanda, why are you showing me all this?" asks Kelly. "Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"Do you feel guilty?" asks Amanda. "Why?"

"Well why should I feel guilty?" asks Kelly.

"Oh, I don't know." says a sarcastic Amanda. "Maybe because you were sneaking around with your best friend's boyfriend while she was off in Paris. Or perhaps because you were taking away the one thing she had that was more precious to her than anything."

"Alright!" screams Kelly. "You know I thought of this a million times already. Why are you bringing it up again?"

"Cause I want you to answer me one very simple question. You knew damn well that if Brenda ever found out about you sneaking around with Dylan it would hurt her very badly." says Amanda. "But you went ahead and you did it anyways. Why? Why did you do it?"

Kelly takes a deep breathe. "Because, I've had a big crush on Dylan my whole life. And I knew I couldn't let this opportunity to be with him pass me by."

"Even if it meant hurting your best friend? Did you stop and think of that?" asks Amanda.

"Yes Amanda, I did. But that didn't matter to me at the time." says Kelly.

"Because you had to have what you wanted? It was all about Kelly Taylor, and to hell with everyone else. Is that correct?" asks Amanda.

"Yes." Kelly says as she frowns. "But I didn't want to hurt Brenda."

"Well Kelly, you did. Because just being with Dylan that one night wasn't enough for you, was it? You thought you could just leave well enough alone. You could have had any guy in school go out with you, but you just had to have the one who belonged to your best friend. Well eventually you got him, and Brenda found out the truth. Remember that?" says Amanda

"I'm trying to forget." replies Kelly.

"Well let's just refresh your memory then." says Amanda as she snaps her fingers again.

* * *

><p>"No Amanda, please. I've had enough of this." cries Kelly. The fog begins to lift and Kelly finds herself in the park on a sunny afternoon. She sees herself and Dylan walking with Brenda, the day that they told Brenda that Dylan had chosen Kelly and about the affair they had the previous summer.<p>

"No Amanda, not here. I don't need to see this again." says Kelly.

"Oh I think you do." says Amanda.

"_This Summer, while you were in Paris." says Kelly._

"_Look, I told you I was with a girl, right? Kelly was the girl." says Dylan softly._

_Brenda looks at both of them with a look of complete hurt and devastation on her face. "I thought you guys were my friends. I love you. I trusted you both."_

"_Brenda please." says Kelly._

"_We didn't plan this, Bren." says Dylan_

"_No of course you didn't plan this Dylan. You just let it happen. And you lied to me both of you, for months and months. You know, when I broke up with you, you made it seem like Kelly was just some girl you picked to go out with. You made it seem so innocent like it was my fault." cries Brenda_

"_Neither of us wanted to hurt you." says Kelly._

_"You didn't care about how I felt at all, Kelly." retorts Brenda._

"_That's not true." says Dylan._

_Brenda turns her attention back to Dylan. "Did you two sleep together?" she asks._

_"No." answers Kelly._

"_And why should I believe you?" asks Brenda_

"_Because it's the truth." says Dylan, raising his voice._

"_Why are you doing this to me?" asks a tearful Brenda, the pain in her voice becoming more apparent._

"_Because we owe it to you, Bren. I mean don't you think we all owe ourselves a little something more than this, that maybe we can start again from someplace a little more honest?" says Dylan. _

"_Honesty? Is that what you think this is about, Dylan? I don't think so." says Brenda with aggression and hatred as both Kelly and Dylan look at the ground. _

_"Look, I hate you both, never talk to me again!" snarls Brenda as she walks away with her head hanging. Kelly and Dylan just stare at her for a moment._

_"She'll be all right." says Dylan._

"_I hope so." replies Kelly. "Will we?"_

"Okay, I think that's enough." says Amanda as she snaps her fingers and the fog comes up from beneath the ground again. "Well it's been over a month now since that day in the park. Is Brenda alright? Are you and Dylan?"

Kelly wipes away a tear from her eyes. Watching this scene unfold again has apparently gotten to her. "I don't know Amanda. I don't know what you are trying to do to me here." cries Kelly.

"Really? You don't know?" says Amanda. "Because it seems to me like Brenda's doing just fine. She's made a new friend and has picked herself up and kept on going. And she's just as beloved as ever by everyone else, and you know why?"

"I don't know, Amanda. I obviously don't have your wisdom on this, so why don't you just enlighten me." snarls Kelly with an attitude.

"Don't you get an attitude with me, Kelly. I'm only trying to help. It's because Brenda has made a habit of thinking about other people before herself. Why do you think she wants to help those underprivileged kids in school or see that some unpopular kid helps gain self confidence? It's because she acts selflessly, and that's why everyone loves her. You have no reason to worry about Brenda Walsh. She'll make friends wherever she goes. You, on the other hand, I have serious doubts about. Why? Because I'm sorry to say you are more and more like me." says Amanda.

"No Amanda. I'm nothing like you." says Kelly. "I got friends, alright. I got lots of them."

"Like who? Like Dylan? You said it yourself that you think it's only a matter of time before you guys are history. David? He use to worship the ground you walk on, but he's grown tired of your selfish attitude lately. His heart wasn't into throwing you a party. He just went along with it for Jackie's sake. You've been giving Steve the run around for years, why would he want anything to do with you. Hell, even Donna has become fed up with you lately, Kelly." says Amanda.

"Okay, Amanda, Okay!" cries Kelly. "What about everyone who came to my birthday party?"

"Pfft." Amanda snickers. "Oh please, you think they came there for you? Hell no. Who's going to turn down free food at the Peach Pit? And they can tell everyone else they went to Kelly Taylor's birthday party. Those aren't your friends Kelly, they're people who are either afraid of you or using you to boost their own social status at West Beverly. I had all kinds of those when I was in high school. But how many of them do you think kept in touch with me after I graduated? I guarantee you, none of them."

"Alright!" screams Kelly. "What do you want me to do? Say that I'm a horrible person. Okay, I'm a bitch. I'm a self-centred, diet pill addicted bitch, Amanda. Are you happy now?" says Kelly.

Amanda shakes her head. "You still don't get it, do you Kelly? This isn't about your diet pill addiction. That's just the tip of the iceberg and has magnified the true underlying problem."

"And what problem might that be?" asks Kelly, wiping away another tear.

"That you think about nobody but yourself. You never stop to think about other people. Everything is about you. I'm telling you, Kelly. I was the same way. And until you change that, you are never going to be happy, no matter what you get in life. You thought getting Dylan as your boyfriend would make you happy? Well you have him now, and are you happy?' asks Amanda.

"No, I'm anything but happy." says Kelly.

"My point exactly. And until you change that, you're never going to make any true friends, and you're going to wind up in a very cold and dark place." says Amanda as she snaps her fingers once more.

* * *

><p>The fog begins to lift and Kelly's focus comes on a place that is unrecognizable to her. She sees herself sitting in a room in a small apartment. She is alone, and watching a movie on her bed. There is a pizza box with a half eaten pizza inside on the night stand next to her. She has a Twinkie with one candle on top that has been blown out.<p>

"Where are we now?" asks Kelly. "I don't recognize this place."

"Of course you don't." says Amanda. "This is you, 3 years from now. It's your 21st birthday."

"It's my birthday?" asks Kelly. "But that can't be? Where are all my friends? Where's my mother? Where's Erin?"

"What friends are you talking about?" says Amanda. "The ones you've put down and stomped on. An ex-boyfriend who only liked you for the sex, but hated spending any time with you? Or maybe you are talking about the once best friend you had who has now moved on to bigger and better things and left you in the dust. I'm sorry, Kel. But you don't have any friends. And as for you mother, she's out taking Erin to a photo shoot. Guess your birthday just slipped her mind. When you spend all your time arguing and fighting with somebody, like you have with your mother, they tend to make it a point to forget about your birthdays."

"No." says Kelly softly. "NO!" she screams once more. "This can't be!"

Amanda turns and looks at Kelly. "Kelly, don't you get it? It doesn't have to be like this. But this is what is going to happen if you don't change. You are going to wind up being one very lonely woman for the rest of your life. Is that what you want?"

"No Amanda. That's not what I want. That's not what I want at all."

Kelly cries as she walks over to Amanda for comfort, but to much her surprise, Amanda has completely disappeared. She is gone. Kelly looks around and realizes her settings have changed. She is now in a dark cavern that is almost pitched black. She is all alone, and nobody is there with her to help her.

"Help me! Somebody help me, please!" Kelly cries out.

As Kelly looks around and tries to figure out where she is, she suddenly starts to feel a pain sensation in her body. All of a sudden, she begins to hear a steady beep. At that point, the total darkness turns into a bright white light as Kelly awakens.

Kelly slowly opens her eyes, barely able to move. The first thing she sees is the face of her mother, Jackie, sitting there right beside her in the chair.

Jackie's face begins to glow with a ray of hope.

"Kelly." Jackie whispers to her daughter. "Oh Kelly, I'm so glad you're back." she says with tears streaming down her face.

"Mom?" says Kelly, barely able to speak as she looks around and realizes she's in a hospital bed.

"Yes baby, it's me." says Jackie. "Everything's going to be fine, now. Everything's going to be just fine."

Kelly looks down and sees that her mother has been holding her hand. Still woozy and out of it, Kelly lies her head back on the pillow and stares straight up at the hospital ceiling. Jackie gets up and heads out to the waiting area that's just outside.

In the waiting area sit Brandon, Brenda, Dylan, David, Donna, Scott, Andrea, and Jordan. Steve is just arriving after hearing from Nat what had happened.

Everyone gets up and walks over to Jackie to hear the latest news on Kelly.

"Kelly's awake. The doctor says she's going to be fine." says Jackie with a smile. Everyone looks relieved and starts hugging each other. Back in the room, Kelly hears the happy commotion of her friends just outside the door and smiles as she puts her head back down on the pillow and rests.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I partly wanted to write this episode because I wanted to pay tribute to what to this day remains my favorite episode from the 1****st**** season, Slumber Party, also one of my favourite episodes of the entire series as well. For those who are familiar with the 1****st**** season, nearly all the episodes were done as one episode storylines in which all the problems would be solved by the end of it. And during this time there were a ton of one episode guest stars that their characters were never seen or heard of ever again after the episode that they appeared in.**

**One of these characters that I absolutely loved was Amanda Peyser, played by Michele Abrams. She was the original self-centered bitch, long before Kelly turned bad in season 3. For me, she made that entire episode. The way she added that element of nasty bitchiness to all the lovey dovey female bonding of the slumber party just made her character awesome. I always thought the writers made a mistake by not bring her character back for future episodes, as I thought she was very dynamic and definitely could have added something to the show. But alas, it wasn't meant to be, and like so many other guest stars from season 1 who came and went in one episode, we're left to wonder what ever happened to them.**

**This chapter pays tribute to the whole Slumber Party episode and to Amanda Peyser, a short lived but amazing character in my book.**

**We'll pick up with where I intended to go in the next chapter. But for now, I could really use as much feedback as possible from you guys on this chapter and whether you feel it's a good addition or a terrible idea. I basically wanted to go with my gut, before my head had too much of a chance to change my mind.**


	15. Visiting Hours

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The drama continues as we continue with our main story. This chapter will pretty much wrap up the timeline from the episode "Perfectly Perfect" as everyone visits Kelly in the hospital.**

**There is a whole lot of Brenda/Dylan/Kelly drama here, so I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The entire gang is still gathered in the waiting room. Brandon, Brenda, Dylan, Steve, David, Donna, Scott, Andrea, and Jordan are all there. The happiness that was brought on by the news that Kelly is going to be okay has subsided. As everyone is waiting to be able to go in and see Kelly, they are discussing how this happened and how everyone was so oblivious to the problem.<p>

"You know, I knew Kelly wasn't eating and I knew she was taking diet pills. But I just didn't think it was really a problem." says Donna.

"You and me both." replies a sombre Dylan. "I just never put two and two together. I should have thrown those diet pills away when I had the chance."

"Dylan, you can't blame yourself." says Brenda, trying to be reassuring.

"Yeah, if anybody's to blame here, it's me." says David. "I've been noticing how she hasn't been eating at breakfast or at lunch and I didn't do anything."

"Look, you guys, none of you should be blaming yourself." says Andrea. "The first thing we were taught at the crisis hotline is that a person has to want help first before you can do anything. And Kelly apparently didn't want any help."

"I don't know, Andrea. I'm beginning to think her entire behavior lately has been one giant cry for help." says Dylan.

"Does anybody know if she has a family history of anorexia or bulimia?" asks Brandon.

Everyone sits there quiet for a moment, until Steve nods his head and begins speaking. "Yeah, when we were dating, her mom had this same problem for a while." Steve says.

"Why didn't any of us say anything?" asks Donna.

"Well, I've been arguing a lot with her lately." says Dylan. "In fact, lately it seems like that's all we ever do."

"I know that feeling all too well" replies Brenda.

At that moment, the doctor comes walking down the hall towards Kelly's room and sees everyone sitting in the lobby area outside of Kelly's room. Before entering Kelly's room, he walks over to everyone.

"Excuse me, are you all here for Kelly Taylor?" asks the doctor.

The entire gang stands up at that moment and forms a half circle around the doctor with concerned and anxious looks on their faces. "Yes, we're all Kelly's friends." says Donna.

"Well, it's nice to see that she has so many friends that care about her." says the doctor.

"Excuse me, doc." speaks up Dylan. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Physically, she should be fine. She was lucky. I will probably let her go home tomorrow." replies the doctor.

"Well what about psychologically and emotionally?" asks Dylan. "Is she going to be able to get through this?"

"Listen I don't want to discuss Kelly's situation before I've had a chance to speak with her and her mother." says the doctor. Everyone nods in agreement. "But there is one thing I would like to know. Is the young man who performed CPR on her here?" asks the doctor.

Everyone turns to look at Scott as he quietly and shyly steps forward with an uneasy grin on his face. "Yeah, that would be me." says Scott.

The doctor walks right up to Scott and stands face to face with him. "Son, if you hadn't found her when you had and started performing CPR at the time you did, then Kelly would be in a lot worse shape than she is." says the doctor.

"Uhm, how much worse are we talking about?" asks Scott.

The doctor hesitates for a second. "The worst." he blurts out. "But thanks to you, we don't have to worry about that. Well done, son. You're a real hero." says the doctor.

Scott looks up with a stunned look of disbelief on his face as the rest of the gang looks at him with looks of admiration and praise. Brandon goes up and pats Scott on the back as Steve shakes his hand and then pats him on the shoulder.

Donna goes up and hugs Scott at that moment as he receives additional pats on the back from David and Jordan. Brenda looks over at Scott with a big smile on her face. She is so happy to see her friend Scott finally getting the admiration and positive attention that she feels he deserves.

Scott, meanwhile, is overwhelmed. He is clearly not use to this kind of admiration and praise. He was just content to be welcomed and accepted as one of the gang. But to receive this kind of attention is far more than what he had ever hoped for. As he looks around to see everyone who's hugging him or patting him on the back, he's a bit disappointed to see that Brenda has stayed back. Brenda just figures that she's going to sit back and let Scott have his moment.

The only one that hasn't really gone over and shown Scott any gratitude is Dylan who clearly has other things on his mind. "When can we see Kelly?" asks Dylan to the doctor.

"Soon." replies the doctor. "I want to have a word privately with her and her mother first."

"Hey, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and grab a soda or something in the mean time?" suggests Andrea.

"Sounds good to me." says Jordan.

"Yeah. Me too." says Scott.

"Hey Scott, whatever you want it's on me, man." says Brandon.

"Oh no, no, no." replies Steve. "It's on me."

"Steve, I called it first." says Brandon. The gang appears more jovial and in a happier mood now that they know Kelly is going to be okay.

"Steve, I called it first." jokes Brandon. "Besides you won the dream date tonight on the game show, I think you can be a sport and let me have this one."

"Fine, Brandon." replies Steve as he puts his arm around Scott and pats him on the shoulder. "But Scott if you want seconds, it's on me." says Steve.

"Steve." says David.

"No seriously, Silver. This kid saved Kelly Taylor's life, and gave her mouth to mouth at the same time. Now that's what I call living out a fantasy." Steve says in his joker voice as he makes flirtatious purring noises.

Donna playfully smacks Steve on the shoulder. "You're such a pig." she says laughing as everyone else laughs and begins to head downstairs. They have all returned to their playful and cheerful moods, with the exception of Dylan and Brenda who still look sombre. As they all start to head towards the hospital elevator, Brandon turns around and notices that Dylan isn't coming with them.

"Hey D, you coming?" asks Brandon.

Dylan, who's turned quiet and subdued, replies. "Nah, I'm going to stay up here and sort some things out. You guys go ahead." he says.

"I'll stay too." says Brenda.

Scott turns around with a look of slight disappointment on his face when he hears that Brenda is going to stay up in the lobby with Dylan instead of coming with him. He doesn't say anything, but obviously he wishes Brenda was coming. Before anybody can notice, Steve playfully comes up from behind Scott and grabs him and picks him up.

"Come on big man." says Steve. Brandon comes up and playfully messes up Scott's hair in a friendly guy kind of way.

"Yes Scott, I do believe a hero's welcome awaits you down in the cafeteria where you will have your choice of the finest hospital food on this side of the Misissipi." Brandon playfully jokes.

"Uhm, no offense Brandon, but I've had hospital food before. Its pretty gross." says Scott.

Steve makes a sour face. "Brand, he's got a point." says Steve.

"True." says Brandon. "I guess we'll just have to improvise then."

Brandon and Steve put their arms around Scott and lead him to the elevator. Scott takes one look back at Brenda and Dylan who watch as Steve and Brandon playfully lead Scott to the elevator. Brenda shows her teeth smiling as she is happy for Scott. Dylan grins slightly at them, but the grin disappears as he sits back down in the lobby. Brenda can tell that something's bothering Dylan and she goes and sits besides him.

* * *

><p>As the doctor walks in, Kelly is lying in the hospital bed with her hospital gown on. She is cradling a teddy bear. She is no longer hooked to the respirator. Her mother, Jackie, is standing right besides her.<p>

"Good evening, Mrs. Taylor, Kelly." says the doctor.

"Doctor, how is she?" says Jackie who immediately blurts it right out.

"Oh Kelly's going to be fine." says the doctor. "She was lucky this time."

"What do you mean I was lucky?" asks Kelly.

"Well for one, you were lucky that young man found you in the parking lot when he did and started performing CPR. A few minutes later could have made all the difference." says the doctor.

"What are you saying, doctor?" asks Jackie.

"I'm saying that if that young man hadn't found Kelly when he did, she could have died." says the doctor.

"Oh my god." says Jackie with a look of fear on her face. Kelly takes in what the doctor has said, but her mind starts to wonder as she automatically assumed that the young man who performed CPR on her had to have been Dylan. He's the only one who she thinks would have come out into the parking lot looking for her as he's the only who told her she was going outside.

"I don't understand." says Jackie. "How could this have happened? Kelly, what on earth would posses you to do something so stupid?" says Jackie as her eyes are wide as saucers as she stands there with an angry look on her face.

"Look, I went on a diet, that's all." says Kelly. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? You call this nothing." cries Jackie to her daughter. "Kelly, you passed out at your own birthday party. And if you hadn't been found when you did, you might now be dead."

"Yes, but I'm fine now." replies Kelly. "Right, doctor?"

"Well, I don't see the need to keep you in here after tonight." says the doctor as he sits down on the end of the bed. "But Kelly, I want you eating a good balance and sensible diet. And no more of these diet pills."

"Well what if I promise to pig out once a week? Will that satisfy your requirements?" asks Kelly with an attitude.

"Kelly, I don't think you understand the severity of the situation." says the doctor. "I've seen people like you before. I've seen what starvation diets combined with an excessive use of diet pills does to people like you. The cold sweats, dizziness, constant vomiting that you've been experiencing is just the beginning. I've seen it cause high blood pressure, constipation, kidney problems, tooth decay. Need I go on?" says the doctor in a tone that means no nonsense.

"No, I think I got it." replies Kelly seriously.

"Good. Cause I would like you to consider enrolling in a professional support group. This hospital has an excellent young woman's group for eating disorders." says the doctor.

Kelly gets an angry look on her face. "Look, I don't have an eating disorder. I just took too many of those stupid diet pills. It won't happen again."

"Kelly, I think you should seriously consider what the doctor is suggesting." says Jackie.

"What? Sit around in a circle for an hour each week with a bunch of women who are skin and bone and talking about food? No thanks." replies Kelly.

"Kelly." says the doctor. "You don't have any real problem yet. But some of the women in these groups do. I would like you to seriously consider attending at least three sessions. Because I promise you, if you continue down the path that you are on, you will wind up just like them."

"What, are you trying to scare me?" snarls Kelly aggressively to the doctor.

"No." he replies. "Being in the hospital should have done that already."

Kelly just looks at him, while hugging her teddy bear. Jackie looks down at Kelly as the doctor writes stuff down on a note pad.

* * *

><p>As Kelly and her mother talk to the doctor and the rest of the gang is down in the hospital cafeteria, Dylan sits out in the lobby with Brenda. He has been as quiet as a church mouse most of the night. He sits with his elbows on his knees and his hands cupped up over his nose and mouth. Brenda sits across from him, just watching him the entire time.<p>

Brenda can tell that something is bothering Dylan. For most people, he is a very hard person to read. But Brenda knows him well enough to be able to tell that something is weighing heavily on his mind.

"Dylan, what's wrong?" asks Brenda softly.

Dylan puts his hands down to his side and lifts his head up slightly. "I just keep going over it and over it in my mind." replies Dylan. "And I don't get how I failed to see the warning sides."

"Dylan, don't do this to yourself." says Brenda in a soft and understanding voice. "You didn't do this to Kelly. You didn't make her take all those diet pills. She did it to herself."

"But I might as well have been cramming those pills down her throat." replies Dylan.

"Why do you say that?" asks Brenda.

"I keep asking myself why she was taking all those pills in the first place. And why she'd want to starve herself to death. And I keep coming back to the same answer." says Dylan. "She was trying to get my attention."

"Dylan, that's ridiculous." says Brenda, trying to be reassuring.

"No Bren, it's not." replies Dylan. "I mean the fact is that ever since Kelly and I got together, all we've done is fight. And it usually always leads back to one thing, she doesn't think I'm paying enough attention to her. And the truth is, she was right. I wasn't paying any attention to the fact that she wasn't eating or taking too many of those stupid diet pills. And she almost died because of it, because I wasn't looking out for her." says Dylan with a painful look in his eyes.

Brenda gets up and goes over to sit in the seat besides Dylan. She grabs his arm lightly as her touch is reassuring to him.

"Dylan, you have no reason to feel guilty. In fact if anybody should be feeling guilty here, it should be me." says Brenda.

"You?" asks Dylan as he turns to look at Brenda with a surprised look in his eye. "Why you?" Dylan repeats.

"Kelly and I have been at each others throats all year." says Brenda. "We were once closer than sisters. And now we don't even know we're friends anymore. If anybody's been pushing her away, it hasn't been you, it's been me."

"You think she gave you a choice?" asks Dylan. "You saw how she's been acting lately, nobody could have been friends with her because her attitude wouldn't let them."

"That's no excuse." says Brenda who begins to get choked up. "Dylan, I hated her so bad because I blamed her for taking you away from me. That afternoon when you guys showed up at my house and you told me that you had picked Kelly, I was so mad that I wished her dead right then and there. And what made it even worse, was that in the coming weeks, I saw that she didn't really appreciate you. She never appreciated what she had. Not the way I did. And I hated her even more for it. I said some harsh words to her, Dylan, some very mean and hateful stuff. And the worst part is, I meant every word of it." says Brenda as she starts to get all teary eyed.

"Hey. Hey." whispers Dylan softly as he leans over and puts his arms around Brenda and hugs her in a show of comfort. "It's okay, Bren. It wasn't your entire fault. I mean Kelly gave you plenty of reasons to hate her."

Dylan looks at Brenda as a single tear rolls out of her eye. "Dylan, the last thing I told Kelly at the party tonight was to get her own life and stop trying to steal mind. This was just before she went outside." says Brenda wiping away the tear. "What if Kelly had died out there in the parking lot tonight and that was the last thing she ever heard me say to her?"

"But it wasn't, Brenda." reassures Dylan.

"But it just as easily could have been if Scott hadn't been with me." says Brenda as she gathers her emotions. "Dylan, tonight has shown me one thing. I think it's time I let go of the past, once and for all. You and I had a wonderful thing. But that was the past. And it's time for me to move on in a new direction, once and for all."

Dylan frowns, as he hates what Brenda is saying. While he knows what she's doing is practical, deep inside he hates it because he doesn't want her to let go.

"And this is why you want to move back to Minnesota?" asks Dylan.

"I haven't decided on that yet." says Brenda. "I still have to mail in my application and get accepted, so lets not get too far ahead of ourselves." Dylan feels the need to say something as he feels Brenda slipping away.

"Brenda, can I tell you something? You have to promise to keep it just between us." says Dylan.

"Okay." says Brenda in anticipation.

"I'm not happy with Kelly. And the truth is I haven't been since we got together." confesses Dylan. "I mean, I didn't notice she was taking too many diet pills because I wasn't paying attention to her. But the truth is, Bren, I haven't wanted to pay attention to her. Because everytime I do, it just reminds me of what I gave up to be with somebody who makes my hormones happy, but not my heart."

Brenda just stares at Dylan with a blank expression on her face, not really knowing how to respond to that. "Dylan, you and Kelly have just been going through a rough patch, that's all." says Brenda.

"No Bren, I really think there's more to it than that." says Dylan.

"Look Dylan." replies Brenda assertively. "Kelly is lying in a hospital bed right now. Now regardless of the way things happened or why they happened, the fact is that when we go into visit her tonight, the first person she's going to want to see is you. You can't be second guessing yourself now. And as much as I hated it when it happened, the fact is that you picked her for a reason. There is obviously something about her that makes you want to be with her. Now she needs you to be there for her."

Dylan sighs. "I don't know if I can be."

"Yes you can." says Brenda. "Remember when I got held up by that gunman last year at the Peach Pit? I was stressed out just like her. And I wasn't the easiest person to be around during that time either. But you were there for me when I needed you. When I lost it and went running out of the classroom, it was you who chased after me and held me in your arms in that hall way and assured me that everything would be okay. That made it all go away. You were there for me when I needed you, Dylan. And I know you can be there for Kelly too in her time of need."

Dylan thinks for a moment then nods his head as he looks into Brenda's eyes. "There's just one problem, Bren." says Dylan. "She's not you."

Brenda just stares blankly back at Dylan, unsure of how to react. Part of her likes what he is saying to her, and another part of her fears it. At that moment, Brenda hears the elevator ding and quickly moves back over to her own seat. She hears Brandon and the rest of the gang get off of the elevator having returned from the cafeteria. She and Dylan are left looking at each other in awkward silence.

* * *

><p>"Well, you sure did go through a lot of trouble to get out of blowing out your candles." jokes Brandon as he walks into Kelly's hospital room followed by Dylan, Brenda, Donna, Andrea, David, Steve, and Scott. David is carrying two balloons, one that says "Get Well Soon" and the other says "Happy Birthday" Jordan hangs out in the lobby as he really doesn't know Kelly at all and he didn't want to over crowd her room.<p>

"Ha Ha. Very funny." says Kelly smiling.

"Come on, Kel. I know the Peach Pit isn't exactly the Ritz, but it's a better place to have a birthday party then this." jokes Steve.

"Steve, you came." says Kelly with a grin.

"Hey, I wouldn't miss your birthday party for anything, and that includes a date with the most beautiful girl in California which I won tonight at Brandon's expense." says Steve tauntingly as he pats Brandon on the shoulder. Brandon rolls his eyes.

"So you won?" says Kelly "I'm glad, Steve. You deserve it." says Kelly as Steve leans in and hugs her.

At that point, Donna hands Kelly a cup cake with a little candle on it. "Here we got this and the balloons for you down at the gift show down stairs." says Donna.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I missed the cake, but the cupcake looks lovely." says Kelly. "Anybody going to light this?" asks Kelly. Jackie pulls a small lighter out of her purse and lights the candle. A grinning Kelly blows out the candle. Everyone jokes and laughs with Kelly. But conspicuous by their silence is Brenda and Dylan. Scott is also silent as he hangs out near the back towards the door, not really sure Kelly wants to see him. At that moment Kelly decides to bring attention to Dylan.

"So where's my knight in shining armor?" asks Kelly.

"Who?" asks David.

"Wait, there he is." says Kelly who spots Dylan. "Dylan, come here and give me a kiss."

Dylan quietly walks over to Kelly's bed and leans down and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Stop being so modest. You're the big hero." says Kelly.

"What are you talking about?" asks Dylan.

"Oh don't be silly." replies Kelly playfully. "I know it was you who gave me mouth to mouth and saved my life."

"Um Kelly" says Andrea cautiously. "It wasn't Dylan."

"It wasn't?" says a surprised Kelly.

"Afraid not, Kel. As much as I'd like to take credit for it, I'm afraid it's another gentleman who deserves the accolades." says Dylan.

"Really?" says Kelly sounding both disappointed and curious at the same time.

The whole room turns around and looks at Scott. Kelly sits up slightly and looks over in the corner at Scott. No words are said, but she can tell right away by everyone's body language that Scott was the one who saved her life, not Dylan.

Instantly, Kelly's knee jerk reaction is turning up her nose as the idea of nerdy Scott giving her mouth to mouth and saving her life is totally nauseating to her. "Scott?" asks Kelly as she grits her teeth and smiles uncomfortably. "You gave me mouth to mouth?"

Scott grins slightly, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. "Yeah. It was me." he confesses. Brenda is instantly appalled by Kelly's reaction as she can tell it's not one of gratitude but one of disdain. Kelly takes a deep breathe, remembering slightly the vision she had of Amanda Peyser while she was in the coma and what Amanda had said to her. "Well then, I guess you're the big hero of the day. Thanks." says Kelly, trying to sound like she means it, but not coming across as sincere at all.

"Honey, I think you owe this young man a little more than just a simple thanks." says Jackie as she turns and walks over to Scott, wanting to meet the guy who saved her daughter's life. "Hi, I'm Jackie, Kelly's mom."

"Hi Jackie, I'm Scott." says Scott

"Well Scott, please allow me to extend my deepest heartfelt thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there tonight. You're a true hero. And I just want you to know that you have an open invitation to come to our house for dinner anytime." says Jackie. Scott reaches out for a handshake, but Jackie pulls him in for a hug. Scott hugs back, grinning awkwardly. Kelly watches her mom hug Scott and snickers thinking "Whatever." to herself.

"Listen guys, I hate to break up the party, but it is getting late and I'm afraid you all need to say goodnight." says Jackie.

The gang says goodnight as they all hug and kiss Kelly on the cheek and leave the room. All of them do except Scott who just says "Get well, Kelly."

"Thanks." says Kelly again in a non-sincere voice.

"Uhm, do you guys mind if I have a few moments with Kelly?" asks Brenda. "Would that be alright?"

"Sure." replies Jackie. "Come on Dylan, why don't you buy me a cup of coffee?" she says as she and Dylan leave the room.

"Brenda, I'll just be right outside whenever you're ready." says Scott. Brenda looks at him and nods affirmatively as Scott leaves the room closing the door behind him.

Kelly and Brenda look at each other for a few moments, both feeling the tension and awkwardness between them. Earlier that night, they were at each others throats in the Peach Pit. Now the look between them is completely different.

"Hi." says Brenda.

"Hi." Kelly replies.

"You scared me tonight." says Brenda.

"Scared you?" replies Kelly. "I just found out I got mouth to mouth from Scott Scanlon, I think I'm the one who needs to be scared."

Brenda rolls her eyes and looks at Kelly in disgust. "Kelly, he saved your life. Why don't you try being a little more grateful." says Brenda angrily.

"I'm joking, Brenda. I'm joking." replies Kelly as she smiles, trying to play it off.

Brenda snickers and shakes her head. "Kelly, you drive me crazy, you know that?" says Brenda.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I have been a major bitch lately, haven't I?" says Kelly.

"Yes. You have been." replies Brenda. "But that's still no reason to say the things I said to you tonight or on Saturday at the club."

Kelly looks up at Brenda with a look of surprise on her face. "Well, I took Dylan away from you, so I'd say you were probably justified."

"Look Kelly, when I found saw you lying unconscious in the parking lot tonight, it made me realize some things. I have to let go of the past once and for all. Seeing you with Dylan was very hard for me to accept for a long time. But I have now." says Brenda. "Kelly, it's time for us to stop fighting over Dylan. We only got another month or so of high school left. And I don't want to spend them in a constant war with you."

"Neither do I." replies Kelly with a grin.

"Dylan's yours, Kelly. And I'm sorry about all the things I said to you. And I'd still like to be your friend, if you'll have me. " says Brenda.

"No Brenda." replies Kelly. "I'm the one who owes you an apology. You had every reason to hate me. Everyone did. The fact of the matter is that I went on this diet, because I was trying to make myself beautiful."

"Kelly, you are beautiful." replies Brenda.

"Not beautiful enough. At least I didn't think so. Brenda, even though Dylan chose me, I never really truly bought into the idea that he would just leave you and forget about the entire history you have with him. And even now, I can still see the special connection you guys have, and I get jealous."

"Kelly, you're his girlfriend. Whatever Dylan and I had is history. I will never do to you what you guys did to me last summer. So you can stop being jealous. Dylan and I are through. He is yours." says Brenda.

"For now." replies Kelly. "But for how long?" Kelly says and pauses. "Brenda, no matter how hard I try, I can never get Dylan to look at me the way he use to look at you. And I just can't help but think that you'll always be the one he'll look back on years from now and have all the happy memories of. And I'll be the one who took that happiness away from him." says Kelly with a look of sadness in her eyes. "And I can't help but think that he'll grow resentment towards me because of it. Brenda, I don't want to be remembered as that."

"Kelly, you don't have to be." says Brenda. "You need to stop trying to compete with me. This isn't a competition anymore. What Dylan and I had was special in our own way. And you have to make what you and he have special too, but in your own way. It's up to you to make him happy and to make him want to be with you. I can't tell you how to do that." replies Brenda.

"That's the thing." says Kelly. "I'm not sure if I can."

Brenda pauses for a moment, taking in all that Kelly has just said and all that Dylan said earlier. It all adds up to one thing. Neither Dylan nor Kelly are happy about their relationship. But Brenda does not want to be the cause of them breaking up. So for her the best thing is to remove herself from the picture entirely. This would be much easier to do if she was far away, like in Minnesota. At this point, the prospect of going to college in Minnesota becomes more attractive to Brenda.

"Of course you can." says Brenda. "Just not from a hospital bed. So don't ever do this again."

Kelly smiles at Brenda. "Okay." she says. Brenda leans down and hugs her as Kelly wraps her arms around Brenda and hugs back.

"I better get going." says Brenda. "Don't want to keep Scott waiting."

"I guess he's really not that bad of a guy, huh?" replies Kelly.

"No, he's not. And you should give him a chance and start being nicer to him." says Brenda.

Kelly sighs, not agreeing with what Brenda said but going along with it. "Yeah, I know."

Brenda takes a deep breathe. "Goodnight Kelly."

"Goodnight Brenda. Thank you." replies Kelly.

Brenda starts to walk out the door but is stopped by Kelly. "Brenda" she calls out.

Brenda reaches the door and turns around. "Yes?" she asks.

"Do you know whatever happened to Amanda?" asks Kelly.

"Amanda?" asks Brenda, not knowing who Kelly is talking about at first.

"Yeah, Amanda Peyser." says Kelly.

"Not Amanda from the slumber party?" asks Brenda

"Yeah, that Amanda. Do you know what ever happened to her after she graduated?" asks Kelly.

"Gosh Kelly, I never really saw her again that much after that night." replies Brenda. "I believe she was going to UCLA or somewhere, but I don't really know. You knew her much better than I did."

"Yeah I know." replies Kelly with a slight frown.

"Kelly, where did this come from?" asks Brenda. "Why are you asking about her all of a sudden?"

"I don't know." replies Kelly. "Just she use to be my best friend before you moved here. Then I just completely lost touch with her after she graduated and I have no idea where she is today." says Kelly as she pauses.

"Just promise me that will never happen to us." says Brenda.

"I promise." says Kelly as she smiles. Brenda goes outside and shuts the door.

As Brenda walks out into the hallway, Scott is standing there waiting for her. "Hey is everything okay?" asks Scott.

"Yeah, it's fine." replies Brenda. "Listen Scott, in the chaos of tonight, I haven't gotten a chance to personally thank you myself for what you did tonight. Despite our differences lately, Kelly still is my best friend, and I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her tonight. Thank you, Scott, truly, from the bottom of my heart." says Brenda as she leans in and gives Scott a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Scott begins to feel tingly again. He is totally in love and infatuated with Brenda. There is nothing in the world he wants more than for her to be his girlfriend. But he knows that now is neither the time nor the place to bring that up, so he decides to wait for a more appropriate occasion to talk to her about it.

"Hey, it was nothing, really." Scott replies.

At that moment, Dylan gets off of the elevator and walks up to them. "Is everything alright?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, everything's fine." replies Brenda.

"Scott, Thanks man." says Dylan. That's all he can say at the moment. Dylan never has and never will be one for long heartfelt thank yous. He gets his point across in a quick, quiet and subdued manner.

"Scott, can I meet you downstairs, I need to have a word with Dylan." says Brenda.

Scott doesn't like the fact that Brenda feels the need to talk to Dylan in private, but goes along with it. "Alright, I'll be downstairs." he says as he gets on the elevator and disappears.

"Dylan, I think you should stay with Kelly tonight." says Brenda.

"What?" Dylan asks. "Why?"

"Dylan, she needs you. Don't leave her all alone here tonight. She needs to have you near by. And I know if it were me lying in there, I'd want you there with me." says Brenda.

Dylan doesn't want to stay with Kelly. The truth is that he just came back up to say Goodnight to her and then he planned on returning to his quiet empty house. But the fact that Brenda is asking with such sincerity, he can't say no.

"Alright Bren." says Dylan. "I'll stay."

Brenda smiles at him. "Good." she says. Dylan and Brenda look at each other for a moment. They both stare into each others eyes and can feel what the other is feeling. Dylan knows the Brenda brings out the best in him. And Brenda knows that Dylan can be a sincere guy when he wants to be.

"Go on, get in there." says Brenda.

Dylan leans in and kisses Brenda on the forehead. "Goodnight Bren." he says to her. Dylan walks off and opens the door to Kelly's room and enters. Brenda walks down the hall alone and towards the elevator, where she will go downstairs and her friend Scott will take her home after a really long day.

Dylan walks into Kelly's room.

"Thanks for staying." she says to him.

"Hey, there's no place else in the world I'd rather be." says Dylan to her with a warm smile hiding the fact that he is lying through this teeth yet again. Dylan kisses Kelly on the lips and turns out the light. As he sits in the chair next to the bed and watches Kelly slowly drift off to sleep, his thoughts race through his confused head. But one thing is certain; he knows where he'd rather be at that moment.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Senior Poll

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. So obviously by the title of this chapter, we've entered the timeline from the 3****rd****season episode "Senior Poll." There's not a whole lot of excitement or drama in this chapter. The next few chapters are really going to be used as set up chapters. But have no fear, the drama and excitement will be building over the next several chapters and I promise a lot of really good stuff.**

**On a side note, I would like to announce that I have put up a poll on my profile page regarding this story. And I'd really be interested to hear what you all have to say. So if you have a second, please go vote.**

**And as always, please review and comment. Your input is very important to me.**

* * *

><p>The voices of David and Donna echo throughout the hallway of West Beverly High as they do their radio show announcing the senior poll which will be coming up shortly.<p>

"Yes seniors, you still have time to cast your ballots and let your voice be heard." says David.

"That's right class of 93, this is your opportunity to make history and scar your fellow class mates for life. So 20 years from now you'll be able to look back and know who was best dressed, most beautiful, most talented, most likely to succeed and so on and so forth." says Donna.

"You have until third period to get those ballots in. So get to the main quad and cast your votes right now if you haven't already." says David.

"And speaking of contests, we would like to give a shout out to our hero of the month." announces Donna. At that moment, David begins to play the song "I need a hero" by Bonnie Tyler over the school radio.

"And the hero is, Scott Scanlon." announces David. "Thanks to his quick CPR action, Scott saved the life of a beautiful young lady at the Peach Pit. Way to go, Scott. This one is dedicated to you." David lets the song play.

Out in the courtyard, the announcement has caused many people to come up to Scott and pat him on the back, shake his hand, and congratulate him on a job well done. Scott is now experiencing the kind of popularity that he never could imagine. Everyone, no matter what clique they are in, is coming up and talking to him.

From across the courtyard, Scott's sister Sue watches her brother walk through the courtyard and sees the people who come up to pat him on the back and shake his hand. It almost has a movie star-esque look to it. Sue just looks on with a delighted smile on her face as she is genuinely happy for her brother that he is having his moment in the sun.

At that moment, Kelly walks around the corner. Uncharacteristically, Kelly appears to be keeping a very low profile as she stands off to the side. She watches Scott as he makes his away across the courtyard as he talks to everyone who comes up to him. Kelly just stares at him blankly. Deep down inside she is feeling very upset that his new found popularity came at her expense. But more than anything, she is embarrassed that she passed out and went to the hospital at her own birthday party. And to make it worse, her mother is making her attend any eating disorder group that she is very embarrassed about.

Sue looks at Kelly and sees that she has her arms folded and doesn't look happy. Sue slowly walks over to Kelly to get her attention.

"So what's with the nasty look?" asks Sue.

"Excuse me?" replies Kelly.

"Well, that's hardly the way to look at somebody who saved your life." replies Sue.

"Look." replies Kelly nastily. "I thanked him at the hospital. And I'm happy he did what he did. But that doesn't mean I have to go around and kiss your brother's feet for the rest of my life."

"It just seems funny. Everyone, even the jocks, are going up to Scott wanting to be his new best friend. Girls who he hasn't even seen before are saying hi to him in the hall, all of them so grateful for what he's done. Yet the one person who should be the most grateful to him isn't." says Sue.

"I am grateful, alright?" says Kelly aggressively. "I'm glad your brother is getting all this good attention that he is, and I'm not going to do anything to stand in the way of it. But I don't have to trail him around like everyone else just because he's the newest flavor of the month."

Sue just shakes her head and looks disgusted at Kelly. "You're pathetic." says Sue. "You know, lucky thing for you it was Scotty who found you and not me. Because I would have just let you lay there and die all alone. It would have served you right." says Sue raising her voice. Sue looks almost as if she wants to punch Kelly right there. But she turns around and walks off.

Kelly just stares at Sue as she walks away. Her words were harsh, and what hit her hard was the fact that she meant every word of it. As Kelly is focused on Sue, she doesn't notice that Dylan has come walking up behind her. He surprises her by leaning over her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"Hey beautiful." greets Dylan.

Kelly turns and acknowledges Dylan, but her mind is clearly focused else where. "Hey." replies Kelly unenthusiastically.

"So what exactly was that all about?" asks Dylan.

"Pfft." Kelly snickers. "Only her psychiatrist knows for sure."

"What's with the hostility?" asks Dylan slyly. "So is something going on between you and little Suzie? he asks."

"No, Dylan." Kelly replies curtly. "Nothing is going on between me and her. She's just a wannabee biker girl with an attitude to boot."

"Well, nothing wrong with being a biker girl. Don't forget, I got a bike and the last time I checked you were my girl." replies Dylan jokingly.

Kelly snickers and rolls her eyes. "Very funny." she says.

"Kel, is it my imagination, or did you wake up the wrong side of the bed this morning?" asks Dylan, who is really trying his hardest to be positive and uplifting for Kelly. Kelly shakes her head and sighs. "Come on, you're out of the hospital, you're alive and free. You should be happy." says Dylan

"I'm not happy, Dylan." replies Kelly. "I'm anything but happy."

Dylan thinks for a moment. Part of him just wants to walk away and let Kelly stew in her own misery. But the fact is that he told Brenda that he would look out for Kelly. And abandoning her right now, when she needs him, would make him look bad. He'd look bad to Brenda and bad to everyone else. So he feels he has no other choice but to help see Kelly through this.

"Well, I got a little something that I think might change your mood." says Dylan.

"Well, lay it on me." says Kelly. "I need all that good news I can get right now."

"Okay. Well you didn't hear this from me, alright." says Dylan. "But I heard from a pretty reliable source that you are a shoe in to win most beautiful. Of course, that's no surprise to me." says Dylan in a low and charming tone, expecting a smile from Kelly.

Kelly turns and looks at Dylan, not giving him the reaction that he was expecting. "You're joking, right?" asks Kelly. Dylan shakes his head no. "Oh god, that's all I need." says a disgruntled Kelly.

"What?" asks a surprised Dylan. "Isn't this what you want?"

"No, Dylan. This is not what I want." spouts Kelly.

"Why?" asks Dylan.

"I ODed at my 18th birthday party. A party that half of the school was at, and they all saw me get carried off in an ambulance. That's something I really wish I could forget about and I really wish everyone else would forget about it as well. And that's hard enough to do with Scott getting paraded around school as the new hero. But now I'm supposed to get up on a stage for being voted most beautiful. All that's going to do is remind people that I got to be beautiful by taking too many diet pills." says Kelly.

"Kel, I really think you're over reacting." says Dylan.

"Really?" says Kelly with a look of hurt in her eyes. "I'm over reacting?"

"Yeah. In a few weeks everyone's going to have forgotten about this." says Dylan.

Kelly just shakes her head in disgust. "You know what, Dylan. You can be a real insensitive jerk sometimes." says Kelly as she starts to walk off.

"Hey, where you going?" shouts Dylan.

"Some place where I can be alone. Away from everybody, that includes you." Kelly shouts back.

Dylan stands there and sighs. His patience with Kelly is wearing thin and he doesn't know how much longer he put on the nice guy act. For Kelly, her relationship with Dylan right now is an after thought and not very high on her priority list. She just wishes she could get these last few months of high school over with and leave the whole embarrassing disaster behind her.

* * *

><p>In the news room, Andrea is going over the current issue of the Blaze with Brandon.<p>

"This is great. We already have the senior poll. Now if we can get Dylan to agree to publish his story in the senior profile section and get Scott to agree to do an interview about saving Kelly's life, that will put us over the top for sure." says Andrea.

"Put us over the top?" asks Brandon.

"Yeah." replies Andrea. "With all of this, there is no way they'll deny us the editor's award for this month's edition of the Blaze."

Brandon shakes his head while smiling at the same time. "Same old Andrea." he says.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asks Andrea.

"Andrea, you never change. Do you always have to be a reporter? You know, not everything that happens is a story to go in the paper." says Brandon.

"Yes Brandon, I know that." replies Andrea. "But this is the final edition of the Blaze with you and I as co-editors, and I want it to be special."

"Yeah, so do I." replies Brandon. "But not if that means exploiting our friends personal lives for the sake of a story."

"Brandon, I'm not exploiting anybody." says Andrea

"Well what about Scott? You know he doesn't exactly strike me as a guy who enjoys the limelight. He probably doesn't want this kind of publicity" says Brandon.

"All he has to do is say no, and we won't run the story." says Andrea

"Oh yeah, well what about Kelly? I highly doubt she's going to like having her name in the paper is somebody who passed out at the Peach Pit because of an overdose on diet pills." argues Brandon.

"Kelly's name will remain anonymous. I'll keep her out of it. The story will focus entirely on Scott." says Andrea.

"Oh yeah, well what about Dylan?" asks Brandon.

At that moment, Dylan enters the news room, hearing Brandon's last remark. "What about Dylan?" he asks.

Brandon and Andrea both turn to see Dylan as he walks up to them. "Hey D." greets Brandon. "We were just wondering if you really want to do this story for the paper." he adds.

"Well, speaking of that." replies Dylan as he hands Andrea a typed paper.

Andrea looks at the paper. "Dylan, is this what I think it is?" she asks.

"It's a rough draft." replies Dylan.

"Well, I guess that answers the question about whether or not he really wanted to write this story for the paper." says Andrea tauntingly to Brandon.

"Yeah Andrea, about that, I'm not sure I want you to publish it in the paper." says Dylan. Both Brandon and Andrea both look at him with surprised looks on their faces. "It's just that there's kind of a lot of personal stuff in there, and I'm not sure if I'm really ready to have it published. I'd just like you to read it and tell me what you think, then see how I feel after that."

Andrea can't hide her disappointment, but gives Dylan a warm smile of understanding. "Of course, I'll read it and give you my honest opinion."

"I'd like to read it too, bro." says Brandon.

Dylan grits his teeth and runs his hand through his hair as flashes Brandon an awkward smile. "No offense B, but I kind of just want Andrea to read it. See you're in the paper, and I kind of need an objective observer, if you don't mind." Dylan replies.

"No not at all." says Brandon cheerfully.

"There is one other thing I'd like to talk to you guys about." says Dylan. Brandon and Andrea nod their heads to listen. "It's about this whole senior poll thing."

Brandon smiles and laughs slightly. "Sorry, bro. But even we don't have access to the poll results. The juniors on the paper keep the votes secure so that no seniors can stuff the ballots. So I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait till they announce the results, like everyone else."

Dylan shakes his head. "Um no slim, that's not what I'm talking about." he says coolly. "I actually was wondering if there is any way we can keep Kelly out of this senior poll contest all together."

Both Brandon and Andrea look at Dylan funny. "Why?" asks Brandon.

"Look, Kelly's been through a lot lately. And she's really embarrassed and upset about what happened." says Dylan. "She doesn't really want any attention right now. And I just think it would be best if she were kept out of the spotlight."

Brandon and Andrea look at each other awkwardly and then turn to Dylan. "Listen Dylan, I can understand what you are saying and I'm sympathetic towards it, but I don't think there's anything we can do with in regards to the senior poll." says Andrea.

"Andrea, I really don't think it will be good for Kelly to have her name flashed in the paper or to make her get up on stage and have her picture taken. Even if it's with good intentions, Kelly's made it very clear that she just wants to be left alone right now." replies Dylan.

"Listen, Dylan" replies Andrea. "Kelly doesn't have to have her picture taken if she doesn't want to. But if she has won in any category, there is nothing we can do to prevent having her name announced if in fact she wins in any category."

Dylan frowns slightly and nods his head. Brandon looks on in understanding, but not really able to do anything about it. At that moment, Steve walks by and pokes his head in the door.

"Hey Brandon, what's the scoop? Any luck?" shouts Steve to Brandon.

Brandon, caught off guard for a moment, responds. "Uh, afraid not, Steve."

"Then what are you doing in here then? You need to get out here and comb these halls with me." says Steve as he keeps on walking. Dylan and Andrea are left looking at Brandon.

"Do I even want to know what that was all about?" asks Andrea.

Brandon shakes his head. "Nah." he replies. "Steve has 4 tickets to the Lakers game this Friday night and wants me to help him find 2 more people to go with him."

Dylan shrugs his shoulders. "Hey, I'll go." he replies.

"Yeah." says Brandon grinning. "No offense, bro, but I think Steve is looking for people a little less male than you. So unless you plan on growing breasts."

"Hey, don't even go there." says Dylan pointing a finger.

Andrea rolls her eyes. "Wait, why doesn't Steve just ask that girl he won a date with on the game show?" she asks.

"He already did." replies Brandon. "She gave him the old 'I got other plans' excuse. Needless to say Steve is now in desperation mode and is driving me crazy in the process."

"Well, if he changes his mind, tell him I'll go." says Dylan.

"Thanks D, I'll keep that in mind." replies Brandon. "Listen, I have to go. I'll catch you both later." Brandon says.

"Right me too. Andrea, let met know what you think about the story." says Dylan as both he and Brandon leave.

* * *

><p>The majority of West Beverly has gathered in the courtyard to hear the results of the senior poll. On stage David and Donna are announcing the results. Meanwhile, in the courtyard, Scott has managed to seek out Brenda who is standing alone toward the rear of the courtyard.<p>

"Hey Brenda." says Scott.

"Hey there, if it isn't our local hero." Brenda replies in a cheerful voice. "How's it going?"

"I'll tell you, this is crazy. Everywhere I go today, everyone is patting me on the back. People are coming up and saying hi to me and I don't even know who they are." replies Scott.

At that moment a guy in long hair, dressed in ripped jeans and a black heavy metal t-shirt walks by. "Hey Scott, good going, man." says the guy as he keeps on walking.

"See what I mean?" says Scott to Brenda.

"Scott, you're a local celebrity right now. It's the price you pay for being a hero." says Brenda with a smile, genuinely happy for Scott.

"Yeah, Brandon and Andrea even told me they want to interview me for an article in the school paper." says Scott.

"Really?" replies Brenda. "Scott, that's great."

"Yeah, only I'm not sure I'm going to do it." says Scott.

"Why not?" asks Brenda.

"Well, for one I'm not really looking for accolades. And two, I don't think it would be right for Kelly." says Scott.

"Hey, speaking of Kelly, I wonder where she is." says Brenda.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her." replies Scott. "So how's the senior poll going? You win anything yet" he asks.

"Me? Nothing yet. Brandon and Andrea won most likely to succeed. David won most talented. And Donna won best dressed." replies Brenda.

Scott ponders what to say next, and sees a chance to pass a hint at Brenda. "Well, I would have voted for you for most beautiful and friendliest, but I'm just a junior, so I can't vote." says Scott.

Brenda smiles awkwardly and chuckles. "You're sweet." she says to him, not really knowing what else to say. Scott just looks on grinning; as he wants to talk to Brenda and really tell her how he feels. But he figures after they are done announcing the results of the senior poll, he might be able to do it then.

"And the winner for most athletic is…" announces David as he opens up the envelope to read the name. "Tony Miller."

Scott snickers. "Are you sure they didn't get the most athletic award confused with the biggest ego?" whispers Scott to Brenda as gives him a friendly smack on the shoulder.

Meanwhile, just across the courtyard, Brandon and Steve are standing together listening in on the results. "They only got a few categories left. Ugh. This is torture." says Steve who is venting frustration over having not won a single award yet.

"And now the award for biggest flirt." announces Donna as she opens the envelope.

"Okay Brandon. This is it. This one has my name written all over it." says Steve in anticipation as Brandon just laughs and rolls his eyes as he finds Steve stressing out over this to be comical.

"And this should be no surprise to anyone in a skirt, Tim Jones." says Donna.

Steve's face has a look of angst on it as he starts to walk away in a huff. Brandon rushes to catch up with him. "Steve, come on man. It's just a stupid poll. Its meaningless." says Brandon.

"Yeah, I didn't hear you say that when you won most likely to succeed." replies Steve. "At least tell me you got us a couple of hot dates for the Lakers game." Brandon grimaces as Steve can tell instantly that his reaction can only mean bad news. "Brandon, come on. Surely there has to be one girl out there who wants to go to a Lakers game.

"Steve, I asked every girl in the school I knew. And the responses I got varied from 'I'm too busy washing my hair' to 'I wouldn't go to a game with Steve Sanders if he was the last chauvinistic pig on earth.'"says Brandon.

"Oh this is just great. What am I suppose to do now?" cries Steve.

"Well, Dylan said he'd go." says Brandon.

"Dylan?" replies Steve as he turns up his nose. "You think I bought these tickets so I could spend a Friday night with Dylan Mckay?"

"Steve, at this point it's either Dylan or I can ask my parents. You pick." says Brandon as Steve just grits his teeth in frustration. Coincidently, Dylan just happens to walk up to Brandon and Steve at that moment.

"Hey D." says Brandon.

"Hey B, congrats on getting most likely to succeed." says Dylan as Brandon nods in gratitude. "Of course I'm sure the voters didn't take into account your surfing gracefulness, because that is one area I'm afraid where success will always elude you, my friend."

"Yeah Yeah, very funny." says Brandon laughing.

"Yeah, you're a million laughs today, McKay." replies Steve in a surely tone.

"Oh do I sense some hostility over here?" says Dylan. "Steve, what's with the bad karma, man?'

"Oh don't mind Steve, he's just mad because he didn't win biggest flirt." says Brandon.

"Ah don't worry about it, Steve man." says Dylan as he pats Steve on the shoulder. "Besides, years from now you'll still hold the record for most time spent in detention." jokes Dylan as Brandon laughs while Steve scowls.

Brandon elbows Steve to signal him that he should ask Dylan about the game. Steve makes an unpleasant fast at Brandon before turning to Dylan. "So uhm Dylan." says Steve. "Would you want to go to the Lakers game on Friday with Brandon and me?"

"Seriously?' asks Dylan. "So you couldn't find a date, huh? Well don't worry, count me in. Thanks Steve." Says Dylan as he spots Brenda and Scott on the other side of the courtyard and walks off in their direction.

Steve looks at Brandon with beady eyes. "I can't believe you made me just do that." he says as he walks off in frustration. Brandon shakes his head and laughs.

As Scott and Brenda stand there. Scott is trying to get up the nerve to ask Brenda something when Dylan walks up to them.

"Hey Bren, Scott, what's happenin?" says Dylan.

"Hey Dylan." says Scott who fakes a smile, but secretly is unhappy he's there cause he wants to talk to Brenda alone.

"Hey Dylan, you seen Kelly around?" asks Brenda.

"I wouldn't exactly count on her being here, Bren." replies Dylan.

"Why not?" asks Brenda.

"I talked to her earlier. She's pretty embarrassed about what happened at her birthday party. She said she gonna bail on this whole senior poll thing." says Dylan.

"Wow. I guess she's taking it pretty hard." says Brenda. "Maybe I should go find her and talk to her."

"I don't think I'd do that." suggests Dylan. "I think Kelly just needs to be alone right now. She'll be better once this all blows over."

As Dylan looks forward, listening to the results of the senior poll, Brenda has a look of worry on her face over Kelly. Scott glances over at Brenda as he wishes Dylan would walk away.

"Okay, the next award is most handsome." announces Donna. "And while I'd like to say that I personally voted for my most talented boyfriend David. But unfortunately the rest of you didn't see it my way." says Donna, sparking a laugh from everyone in the courtyard. "And the winner is" says Donna as she opens the envelope. "Dylan McKay."

Brenda smiles and pats Dylan on the back. "Congratulations." says Brenda to Dylan. "I couldn't agree more."

"Yeah Yeah." says Dylan as he nonchalantly tries to play it off.

"Congrats Dylan." says Scott, trying to be friendly.

"Yeah, thanks man." Dylan replies.

"Well go on, get up there." encourages Brenda as she playfully grabs Dylan and starts to push him toward the stage. Scott looks on jealously as he sees the playfulness between those two.

Dylan makes his way through the students gathered in the courtyard up to the stage. As he walks through everyone, he hears the sound of a young girl cheering and screaming, when he looks over in the directions of the screams he sees that they are coming from the sophomore cheerleader, Brittany James. As Dylan makes his way past Brittany, she grabs his arm.

"Congratulations Dylan." Brittany says to him. "You definitely deserve this one."

Dylan grins awkwardly at Brittany and continues on, not saying anything. Brittany's pink shirt, tight blue jeans, and glitter make up might catch the eyes of a lot of guys in school. But for Dylan, that's just not his type at all.

Dylan stands up front of everyone, looking uncomfortable but putting on a good show as he smiles and waves in a cool demeanour. As the claps die down, David prepares to announce the next winner.

"And now the senior class choice for most beautiful." announces David. "And the winner is, the one and the only, Kelly Taylor."

The students clap as everyone looks around waiting for Kelly to make her entrance up on stage. But after a few seconds everyone begins to look around and realize that Kelly isn't there. Dylan glances around for a moment, already knowing Kelly wasn't going to be there. Brenda has a look of concern on her face. Scott begins to talk to her.

"Listen Brenda, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." says Scott.

"Scott, can it wait?" asks Brenda. "I need to go find Kelly."

Scott fakes a smile, hiding his disappointment. "Uhm, sure, I guess it can." he says to her.

"Thanks." says Brenda. "I'll see you later, okay?'

As David and Donna wrap up the senior poll announcements, Brenda takes off in search of Kelly, leaving Scott there with a disappointed look on his face.

* * *

><p>Brenda finds Kelly sitting all alone in an outside corridor of the school. She is sitting down with her back up against the wall as she stares blankly out into the open.<p>

"Hey Kelly." says Brenda as she slowly walks up to her.

"Brenda, what are you doing here?" asks Kelly.

"I might ask you the same question." says Brenda. "You know that you just won most beautiful in the senior poll." Brenda says with a smile.

"Who cares?" says a glum Kelly.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" asks a glum Brenda. "I've never seen you like this before. Why are you so down?"

"Brenda, I ODed at my own birthday party. I know that's still fresh on a lot of people's mind. I just don't feel like being very sociable right now." replies Kelly.

Brenda takes a deep breathe and then sits besides Kelly. "Kelly, I know there's more to it than that." she says.

"You're right. There is." replies Kelly. "Brenda, this is just between you and me, right?"

"Of course." Brenda replies.

"My mom's making me go to an eating disorder group." says Kelly.

"An eating disorder group?" asks Brenda.

"Yeah, the doctor at the hospital recommended that I go to one and now my mom's making me go. It's so humiliating." says Kelly. "Like there is this one girl there who pinched off her feeding tube because she wasn't happy with what she weighed. I totally don't belong in there with those girls."

"Have you talked to your mom about it?" asks Brenda.

"Yes, she tells me I have to go to at least 3 sessions, then I can stop but only as long as I keep eating." says Kelly.

"So, you're not planning on stopping eating again are you?" asks Brenda.

"Of course not." replies Kelly.

"And how many sessions have you gone to?" asks Brenda.

"Two." replies Kelly.

"So just go to one more, and then you can put this whole thing behind you." answers Brenda.

"It's not as easy as that." answers Kelly.

"Why not?" asks Brenda.

"Because, if anybody finds out I was in an eating disorder group, it's going to be the end of me." says Kelly.

"Kelly, who's going to find out?" asks Brenda.

"Dylan might." Kelly answers.

"Kelly, Dylan is an AA. If anybody would understand what you're going through, he would." says Brenda.

"I don't know, Brenda. The way things have been with us lately, it's almost like we're living in two totally different worlds." says Kelly.

"Well Kelly, if you continue to isolate yourself, he's going to suspect something is up a lot quicker than if you just smile and be your normal self." says Brenda.

Kelly frowns and looks at Brenda. "I don't know Brenda. It's not just Dylan. The way I've acted the last month or so, I can't imagine anybody's going to want anything to do with me."

"Look Kelly, I have more of a reason to be mad at you then anybody. But I'm still here, aren't I?" replies Dylan. "And everyone else will be too. They wouldn't have come to the hospital and waited for hours if they weren't your friends."

Kelly nods slightly, still frowning.

"Listen, I have an idea. When's your last group meeting?" asks Brenda.

"This Friday." answers Kelly.

"Well that's perfect." says Brenda.

"What do you mean?" asks Kelly.

"Well Dylan told me just now he's going to a Lakers game with Brandon and Steve on Friday." says Brenda.

"So?" answers Kelly.

"So while they are at the game, you get your meeting done, then you and I can go to the movies after to celebrate." says Brenda looking for a way to cheer Kelly up. "And nobody will ever know."

Kelly looks at Brenda and smiles, as she starts to feel a little better. "I think I'd like that." says Kelly. "It's been a long time since just you and I hung out."

"Yes it has." says Brenda. "And I'd say we are overdue."

Brenda stands up. "Now, get your butt in there and accept your most beautiful award." says Brenda as she grabs Kelly's hand and pulls her up. The two girls walk playfully back into the courtyard looking like the two best friends that they once were.

* * *

><p>A bit later, the gang has gathered at a picnic table in the courtyard. Dylan sits next to Kelly with one arm around her as she at least is putting up a front of being in a more sociable mood. Brandon is there along with Brenda, Steve, Donna, and David. They are discussing the results of the senior poll.<p>

"I just can't believe it. Not one category, not one." cries Steve.

"Yeah, well join the club, Steve." says Brenda.

"It's a travesty, I tell you, an injustice!" says Steve, sounding over dramatic.

Everyone else snickers as they find Steve's reaction funny. "Give it a rest already, will ya, Steve?" says Dylan.

"That's easy for you to say, mister most handsome." replies Steve.

"Hey look on the bright side, Steve, at least you don't have to pick out a costume to wear and have your picture taken." says Kelly. "That reminds me, we got to decide what we're going to wear. I was thinking maybe an evening dress for me and a top hat, tux, and cane for you." says Kelly to Dylan. Everyone laughs at Kelly's comments. "What?" she asks grinning.

"Dylan in a top hat and cane? Yeah, I'd pay to see that." remarks Brandon.

"Aww, I think he'd look cute." replies Kelly playfully as she pinches Dylan's cheek.

Everyone laughs. Steve suddenly remembers that he still has one more ticket to the Lakers game. "Hey Silver." says Steve. "You want to come with Dylan, Brandon, and I to the Lakers game tomorrow night?"

"You guys got tickets to the Lakers game?" asks David.

"Yeah, I do." says Steve. "And since a certain somebody…" says Steve as he coughs and nods his head in Brandon's direction. "..was unable to find two beautiful woman to go, it looks like it's going to be just us guys."

"Well I'd love to go, Steve." says David. "But I'm not really into basketball, and besides I actually get a break from all this crazy studying tomorrow night, so I promised Donna a date."

"Aren't you sweet." says Donna as she kisses David. Steve rolls his eyes.

"Guys, please, I'm trying to eat here." shouts Steve. "So Brandon, what are we going to do about this last ticket?"

At that moment, Brenda spots Scott walking alone in the courtyard. "Hey, I have an idea." says Brenda. "Why don't you ask Scott to go?"

"Yeah, Scott's the biggest Lakers fan there is. I remember when we were freshmen, he never went anywhere without his Lakers hat." says David.

Steve shrugs his shoulders. "Alright, I guess."

"Hey Scott!" shouts Brenda from across the courtyard. Scott looks over and sees everyone sitting at the picnic table. Brenda waves him over. Scott slowly walks over to where everyone is standing.

"Hey everyone." says Scott shyly.

"Hey Scott man, we were wondering if you'd like to come to the Lakers game on Friday night with Dylan, Steve, and I?" says Brandon.

"This Friday night?" asks Scott.

"Yeah, is that cool with you?" asks Steve.

Scott looks at them with mixed emotions. He loves the Lakers, and an opportunity to go to see a game with three cool guys like Brandon, Steve, and Dylan is something that would have been unheard of only a few months ago. Still, he had hoped to ask Brenda out on a date Friday night so he could have the opportunity to talk to her alone, something that has eluded him lately.

"Are you guys sure you want me to come along?" asks Scott as the corners of one of his mouth grin upward slightly.

"Sure man." says Dylan. "After all, you did save our school's choice for most beautiful here." he says as Kelly looks on grimacing.

Scott glances over at Brenda before looking back at Brandon, Steve, and Dylan. "Sure. That sounds awesome. Thanks guys." he says.

"Alright Steve, there you go we got our foursome for the game on Friday." says Brandon.

"Yeah Brandon. Though I have to admit Dylan and Scott aren't exactly my idea of a dream date." Says Steve jokingly.

"Hey." says Dylan. "I resemble that remark." he jokes.

"Well, I think you guys will have fun." says Brenda.

"And why you guys are wasting your time watching grown man run up and down a basketball court, Brenda and I are going to have a girls night out." says Kelly. Everyone looks at them surprised but happy that Brenda and Kelly appear to have mended the fences.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Brenda is up in her room studying when Brandon walks in.<p>

"Hey Bren, do you have any ideas on what I can wear for the most likely to succeed picture?" asks Brandon.

Brenda just looks at Brandon with annoyance. "No Brandon, I don't have the first clue to be honest." Brenda replies, sounding annoyed.

Brandon turns to look at her. "Is something wrong?" he asks. "You're not upset because you didn't win anything in the senior poll, are you?"

"No Brandon. It's a stupid poll and I could care less about it." she says.

"Then what is it?" asks Brandon.

"It's nothing." Brenda replies.

"Alright, alright." says Brandon as he turns around and begins to walk back to the adjoining bathroom. As Brandon is leaving, he spots Brenda's University of Minnesota college application on her dresser. He stops to glance at it. He picks it up and holds it up to Brenda?

"What's this?" Brandon asks.

Brenda gets up off of her bed and rushes over, snatching the application out of Brandon's hand.

"Give me that." says Brenda.

"Are you applying to the University of Minnesota?" asks Brandon.

"Maybe." replies Brenda.

"Bren, I thought we agreed that we were both going to go to California University." says Brandon.

"We did, but that was before I started looking at the University of Minnesota and their theatre department." says Brenda.

Brandon smiles at Brenda and then goes over and sits down on her bed. "Bren, no disrespected intended to the University of Minnesota, but CU's theatre department blows Minnesota's out of the water. So there has to be another catch." Says Brandon.

"Brandon, I'm just keeping all my options open." says Brenda.

"Brenda, why do I get the feeling that this has something to do with Dylan and Kelly?" says Brandon.

Brenda suddenly gets angry. "Look Brandon, I'm not planning on my college future around anybody but me. I'll go to the college that suits me the best. And we have a lot of friends back in Minnesota." says Brenda.

"Bren, those friends we had back in Minnesota; that was a long time ago. I mean when was the last time you think any of them gave you a passing thought?" asks Brandon.

"I don't know, Brandon." replies Brenda. "But I sure do miss some of them."

"Well don't you think some of your friends here will miss you if you go back to Minnesota?" asks Brandon

"Like who?" asks Brenda.

"Well Scott for one." replies Brandon. "You don't have to be a mind reader to see that you mean a lot to him. He'll be devastated."

"He'll be fine, Brandon." says Brenda. "His popularity is sky high right now after saving Kelly. It would be hard on him at first, I know. But he's going to be a senior next year, and he'll have lots of friends. He won't have time to sit around and mope about me not being there. Besides, it's just an option that I'm keeping open."

Brandon pauses for a moment and contemplates what he's about to ask Brenda next. "And what about Dylan? What's he going to think?"

"He already knows that I'm considering it." says Brenda.

"And what did he say?"

"Brandon, I'm not with Dylan anymore. And even if I was, I can't plan the rest of my life around him." says Brenda. "I've let Dylan go, Brandon. I mean I've focused my whole life around Dylan for nearly 2 years. I think it's time I start looking after me." says Brenda.

Brandon stands up. "Bren, it's good that you are focusing on you." he says as he pats his sister on the shoulder. "But I know you too well. You haven't let Dylan go." he says with a smile as he starts to walk out.

"Oh Brandon." says Brenda as he reaches the adjoining bathroom and turns around and looks at Brenda. "Don't say anything to mom and dad, alright? I have to find the right time to break it to them in my own way." says Brenda.

Brandon nods in agreement as he exits Brenda's room.

* * *

><p>Scott sits on his bed in his room. He has pulled an old shoe box out of his closet and has reached inside and pulled out a roll of money. He's sitting on his bed counting his money when his sister Sue knocks on his door and enters his room.<p>

"So, you're quite the big hero around school now." says Sue. "All my friends were talking about you today, and how you saved Kelly. You're quite popular now."

Scott just continues to count his money, not responding to Sue's remarks.

"I guess it's good that you found Kelly when you did. If it had been me, I would have just let the bitch die out there in the parking lot. But now you, Scotty, you got all the good genes." jokes Sue.

"Yeah, I guess so." says Scott, clearly not focused on what Sue is saying.

"How much money you got now?" asks Sue.

"It looks like I have just enough." replies Scott.

"For the Sega CD?" asks Sue.

Scott throws the money back in the shoe box and looks up at Sue with annoyance. "What do you want, Sue?" he asks sounding annoyed and irritated that she's bothering him.

Sue looks at her brother, shocked by his sudden aggression. "Hey, what's with you?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" asks Scott.

"Why are you in such a crabby mood?" she asks. "You should be happy. You're the big man around school now. Everyone likes you. In fact, I even over heard several girls talking today who were wondering if you had a date to the prom."

"That's nice, Sue." says Scott sarcastically. "But I'm planning on asking Brenda to the prom."

Sue, not surprised by Scott's comments, shakes her head. "I kind of figured as much." Sue replies. "So when are you planning on asking her?"

"Well, I was going to ask her today in the courtyard right after the senior poll announcements." says Scott. "But Dylan showed up, then Brenda ran off to see to Kelly and I never got a chance to ask her."

"So didn't you see her anymore after that?" asks Sue.

"Well, I was going to ask her out on Friday night." says Scott. "But before I had a chance to ask her, Brandon asked me to a basketball game on Friday with him, Steve, and Dylan."

"Ahh. That sucks." says Sue.

"Yeah, not that it would have done any good anyways. She's going to have a girls night out with Kelly on Friday." says Scott. "I don't know, Sue. It's like every time I think I have a chance to talk to Brenda one on one, something happens. I'm just worried time's going to run out on me."

Sue frowns slightly and looks up at Scott. "Well, you know what they tell us when we go to rodeos in Oklahoma on summer vacations. Sometimes you just have to take the bull by the horns." says Sue.

"What are you talking about? Sue, I'm not wrestling a bull here. I'm trying to ask Brenda out to the prom and let her know that I like her." says Scott.

"Yes, I know. And if you can't find the right time, you are going to have to make it. And when that time gets here, you are only going to have one shot at it. You can't be all shy and wishy washy like you always are. You have to be confident and firm. You have to let Brenda know, in no uncertain terms, how you feel about her. You won't get a second shot at it, Scott. So you have to make it count." says Sue.

Scott looks at Sue and nods his head as if he understands. "Right. Make it count." he repeats.

"Well, if you need anymore sisterly advice, I'll be in my room." says Sue as she leaves. Scott continues to look over his roll of money, his thoughts are clearly focused on one thing. At that point, he knows exactly what it is that he has to do.

* * *

><p>Scott walks into the jewellery store that he and Brenda were in the other day. He goes up to the clerk at the counter.<p>

"Excuse me." says Scott.

"Yes sir, can I help you?" replies the clerk.

"You remember me from the other day?" asks Scott.

"Oh yes. You asked me to hold a bracelet for you."

"Yes, I did. I'd like to go ahead and buy it now." Scott says.

"Very good. Do you have the money?"

"I have it right here." says Scott as he pulls a roll of over $200 in bills out of his jacket pocket, the same money that he had been saving in his shoe box to buy a Sega CD. Scott lays the money on the counter as the clerk begins to count it.

"This is a very nice bracelet, sir. You must be getting it for someone very special." says the clerk.

Scott nods his head. "Yeah, it is for someone extremely special." he says as the clerk rings up the money and completes the sale for the bracelet. Scott saved his allowance and lawn mowing money for nearly a year to buy a Sega CD system. But all of a sudden, all that seems so insignificant. His rise in popularity is not bringing him happiness at all.

His whole entire focus is now on Brenda. He could care less about everyone else who all of a sudden is pretending to be his new best friend. The fact is that Brenda is the one person who liked Scott when he was unpopular and nobody cared about him. She's beautiful, kind, sweet, and everything that makes him feel good about himself. Without Brenda, Scott feels that he would never have become anything. And he so desperately wants her to be his girlfriend, that he knows he now must take some risky chances to make it happen.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Smile for the camera

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're continuing on here as we are still in the "Senior Poll" episode of the timeline. We will be there for this chapter and the next chapter. Speaking of polls, I would like to remind everyone again that I do have a poll on this story posted on my profile. So if you have a moment, please go to my profile and vote in the poll at the top of the page.**

**A lot of Kelly/Dylan negativity scenes in this chapter. So all the anti-Kelly/Dylan readers out there should enjoy this chapter. **

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dylan lies on top of Kelly on the sofa. Their legs are intertwined, as he has his arms around her. Kelly runs her hands and fingers through Dylan's hair as the two share a passionate lip lock.<p>

While outwardly this would appear to be an intimate moment between them, the intimacy is only skin deep. There is no fire behind the kisses and no meaning when they hold each other. Neither one is putting any kind of emotion into it. It's more like a routine than it is enjoyable to either one.

As they release from the kiss, Dylan moves down and slowly starts to kiss Kelly's neck. She moans in frustration and then reaches down to cut him off.

"Dylan, come on." says an irritated Kelly.

Dylan sits up and gets off of Kelly, exhaling in frustration. "What?" he screams. "You said you wanted to spend more time together, so we're spending more time together."

"Dylan" sighs Kelly as she sits up. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" asks a grumpy Dylan.

"A little conversation might be nice." replies Kelly.

"Alright fine." Dylan answers. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, let's talk about what we're going to wear for the senior poll pictures." replies Kelly.

"Look, I already told you, you pick out something and I'll wear it." says Dylan.

Kelly shakes her head. "You know Dylan, a little more enthusiasm wouldn't hurt. Why don't you at least pretend like you give a damn?" says Kelly assertively.

"Because I don't give a damn, Kel." replies Dylan. "It has nothing to do with you. It's just a stupid poll. And being voted most handsome by the senior class doesn't enhance my life in any way."

Kelly turns up her nose, with an upset look on her face. "Well if that's how you feel, then maybe we should just skip the picture all together."

"Hey, works for me." replies Dylan. "And if memory serves me correctly, you weren't all that keen on this whole senior poll thing either. In fact, as I recall, you just wanted to be left out of it all together."

"Well, looks like this wasn't a very good topic." says Kelly as she sighs. "So why don't you pick something to talk about?"

"You know what, Kel" replies Dylan. "I think I've had enough conversation. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Fine, then maybe I should just go home." snaps Kelly.

"Do what you want to do, Kel." says Dylan as he stands up and walks down the hall toward the bathroom, taking off his t-shirt before he gets there. He slams the bathroom door behind him.

Kelly sits there and listens as she hears the water turn on in the bathroom. At that moment she thinks to herself that her relationship with Dylan is about one thing, sex. Everything else is filled with fighting, arguing and bickering. For the past few weeks, she has convinced herself that this is all just a phase and that eventually she and Dylan will be able to actually enjoy each others company. But the more she tries to stick with it, the harder it is becoming.

Deciding she doesn't really want to stick around, she starts to grab her purse, but hears a soft knock at the door, not loud enough for Dylan to hear in the shower. Instinctively Kelly goes and answers it, and is quite surprised by who is there.

"Kelly, hi." says Andrea.

"Andrea" replies a surprised Kelly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came to see Dylan. Is he around?" Andrea asks.

"He's taking a shower." responds Kelly in a not so welcoming tone. Kelly wonders what the hell Andrea could possibly want that would require her to go over to Dylan's house in the evening.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time?" asks Andrea.

"Kind of." replies Kelly grimacing.

"Well, I can just talk to him at school tomorrow." says Andrea as she starts to turn around and walk away but stops when Kelly speaks to her.

"Andrea." shouts Kelly, her voicing sounding louder and more assertive. "What is it that you want?"

Realizing that Kelly has her suspicion up, Andrea decides to come clean. "Look, I just read Dylan's story. I think it's fabulous. And I made a few minor revisions and added a couple of suggestions. That's it." says Andrea as she pulls out the typed draft of Dylan's story.

Kelly snatches the draft out of Andrea's hand and glowers at her. "Thanks, I'll make sure he gets it." says Kelly remotely as she steps back into Dylan's house.

"Wait Kelly." cries Andrea. "I've been meaning to ask you. We want to do a piece in the newspaper on Scott and his uh." says Andrea as she pauses and scratches her head looking for the right word to say. "And his actions the other night that helped you out. But he doesn't want to do an interview unless it's okay with you. So I was wondering…" says Andrea as she gets cut off.

"You were wondering if I would give you the green light?" says Kelly finishing Andrea sentence.

Andrea pauses for a moment looking uncomfortable. "In a word, yes." she says.

"So let me see, you wanted to write an article about me overdosing on diet pills, and ODing on my 18th birthday and almost dying? Clearly something that would totally de-rail my entire reputation." says Kelly with hostile anger in her eyes

"No Kelly, it's not like that." cries Andrea.

"And while Scott actually showed a shred of decency by thinking of my feelings, clearly the only thing you Andrea, somebody who has the nerve to call herself my friend, thought about was putting out a juicy gossip story about the girl who passes out at her own birthday party." barks Kelly at Andrea as she looks at her with disgust and contempt. Andrea just frowns and looks down unable to say anything as she knows anything she says is only going to make Kelly madder.

"Tell you what" says Kelly. "You take the most embarrassing, humiliating, and shameful moment of your entire life, write about it, publish it in the newspaper for everyone to read, and then I'll agree to let you do the story. But until then, you keep my personal life out of your stupid paper. You got that?" barks Kelly pointing a finger at Andrea. Kelly goes back inside and slams the door.

Kelly hears the shower water cut off and realizes that Dylan is done showering. She starts to go back there to hand him the proofread paper that Andrea gave her. But curiosity winds up getting the better of her. She decides that she wants to read the entire paper for herself and see exactly what Dylan has written.

Kelly turns around quickly and grabs her purse off the couch. She stuffs Dylan's paper inside the purse and darts out the door before Dylan comes out of the bathroom. A few minutes later, Dylan exits the bathroom shirtless, wearing only a pair of comfortable sweat pants. He looks around the house to see if Kelly has left. When he sees that her car is gone he snickers. "Whatever" he mutters to himself. As heads back to his bedroom, he realizes one thing. He actually was hoping that Kelly would be gone when he got out of the shower.

* * *

><p>The following day at school, the seniors who won senior poll awards are gathered in the courtyard dressed in costumes and outfits that are appropriate for the category that they won. Brandon is wearing a fancy business suit, appropriate for his "most likely to succeed" award. As he waits in the courtyard to have his picture taken, Steve joins him.<p>

"I just can't believe that I bought these Lakers tickets only to wind up having to spend the evening with Dylan and Scott." says Steve.

"Steve, would you just relax and at least try to have fun tonight?" says Brandon.

Steve rolls his eyes and makes a frustrating grunt. "Brandon, how am I supposed to have a good time when I can't even get a lousy date to the Lakers game?"

"Steve, in case you haven't noticed I'm just as single as you are." replies Brandon. "Come on man, it's a night out with the guys, what more could you ask for?"

"Oh I don't know. How about a couple of smoking hot babes to go with us?" says Steve. "Or heck they don't even have to be smoking hot, at this point I'd settle for short and ugly just as long as their female."

"Steve, we've been over this already. I tried man." says Brandon.

"I know that, Brandon." interrupts Steve. "It just totally sucks that here I am a senior, in the prime of my youth and I can't win one stupid senior poll award or get a date to the Lakers game."

"Look Steve, I hear you man. And like I said, I'm just as single as you are. But the way I see it, we got two choices, we can either stew about it. Or we can make the best of it and just enjoy a night at the Lakers game with our friends." says Brandon as he pats Steve on the shoulder.

"You're right, Brandon. I'll have a good time." Steve says. "On one condition." he adds.

"And what's that?" asks Brandon.

"You sit next to Dylan." replies Steve.

"What's wrong with Dylan?" asks Brandon.

Steve makes a face of frustration and lowers his voice so that it's just above a whisper. "He's just really been getting under my skin lately with his whole better than thou attitude. I mean he can't help but crack a joke every time he sees me about how much time I spend in detention. He acts like he's never made a mistake before. He's such hypocrite."

"Steve, cut Dylan some slack. His dad just died." says Brandon. At that point Steve catches Dylan walking through the courtyard towards him and Brandon.

"Hey, speak of the devil." says Steve as he nods in Dylan's direction. Dylan comes walking over towards them. Much to their surprise, he is not dressed to have his picture taken in the senior poll. He is dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a black buttoned shirt.

"Good morning gentlemen." greets Dylan.

"Hey D, how's it going?" says Brandon.

"How's it hanging, McKay?" asks Steve in a low and unenthusiastic tone.

"What's wrong with you, Steve? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" asks Dylan.

Steve fakes a smile and tries to laugh it off but secretly is getting fed up with Dylan's slick attitude and cut downs.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" asks Dylan.

"I think we're all going to meet up at my house about what time Steve?"

"How about 6 o'clock?" suggests Steve.

"Works for me." says Dylan.

"So Dylan, that's not much of a costume. I was kind of hoping Kelly would be able to talk you into the top hat and cane. I guess your utter handsomeness just speaks for itself, huh?" jokes Brandon.

"Actually Brandon, I think I'm going to bail on this whole senior poll thing." replies Dylan.

"How come?" asks Brandon.

"Well you know me and class activities, it's like oil and water. We just don't mix" says Dylan.

Brandon shakes his head with a look of concern on his face as he can sense all isn't well in paradise. "Well, I think I'm up on deck. If you gentlemen will excuse me." says Brandon as he walks over toward the middle of the courtyard where the pictures are being taken.

"By the way, where is Kelly anyways?" asks Steve to Dylan.

"Couldn't tell you, Steve." Dylan answers. "And frankly, I could care less." says Dylan as he walks by Steve and makes his way down the courtyard.

As Dylan walks away, Kelly comes rushing into the courtyard from the other end. She is elegantly dressed in a nice black and white evening dress and is clearly dressed to have her picture taken for her "most beautiful" award. She is also carrying a brown shopping bag with her.

"Steve, have you seen Dylan?" asks Kelly as she goes running up to him.

"Um yeah, he just walked off in that general direction." says Steve as he pints. Kelly starts to run off after him but stops as Steve grabs her arm. "Kelly, if you don't mind me saying so, you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress."

"Um, yeah, thanks Steve." responds Kelly hastily, clearly with her thoughts elsewhere, and goes rushing off in the direction that Dylan was walking.

* * *

><p>In a corridor of the courtyard that's secluded from the main area, Scott is alone as he paces back and forth nervously. As he goes over it and over it in his head, he practices out loud what he's going to say to Brenda when he finally tells her how that he likes her.<p>

"Listen Brenda, we've been seeing each other as friends for almost a month now….." says Scott in a stutter as he stops and bites his lower lip, not happy with how that came out. He tries again.

"Brenda, I must confess. I really like you, and I mean more than just friends. I would really like to take you to the prom." says Scott as he balls up his fists and punches the air, again not happy with how he sounded when the words came out of his mouth.

Scott takes a deep breathe as he looks around to make sure nobody else is around and can hear him and gives it one more try.

"Brenda, the past several weeks with you have made me realize something. I think you're great and I really like you. You're the sweetest girl I've ever met. And if you don't already have a date, I'd really like to take you to the prom." says Scott. Liking what he hears, he cracks a smile and continues. "Also, I've been thinking a lot and I'd really like us to be more than just friends. Brenda, I'd really like you to be my girlfriend." Scott continues. At that moment Scott can feel his heart jump into his throat when he hears a female voice speak to him from around the corner.

"Oh Scotty baby." says the female voice. "I had no idea you felt that way too. That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I am yours my love, forever and ever."

Scott's eyes light up as big as saucers as he turns in the direction of the voice. He has the look on his face like he's just seen a ghost. The female voice turns into hysterical laughter as Scott's sister Sue walks out from around the corner. Dressed in a risqué outfit with a leather jacket, mini jean skirt, and make up, Sue laughs hysterically as her brother realizes that she was messing with him.

"Sue, oh my god!" screams Scott. "I ought to kill you." he says jokingly as he rushes over and puts his sister in a headlock playfully.

"Calm down, big brother." says Sue as she tries to contain her still hysterical laughter. Scott lets go of the headlock and grunts in frustration.

"What are you trying to do to me? Give me a heart attack?" Scott yells as he tries to catch his breathe, wiping away sweat from his forehead.

"Oh my god, you should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless." says Sue, finally getting her laughter under control.

"Yeah, very funny." says a flustered Scott sarcastically as he turns around and looks at Sue. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

Sue looks down at her clothes. "Hey, you aren't the only one in the family who can go out and buy themselves new clothes." Sue replies. "You like it?"

"Sue, no offense, but between that mini skirt and all that make up, you look ready to hit the streets. People can see your underwear when you bend over for God sakes." says Scott.

"Hey, I didn't hear Harold Jacobs complaining." says Sue, referring to the latest guy she likes in the punk rocker clique she hangs out with.

"Yeah, that's probably because he can't talk with all those lip rings he has." jokes Scott. "And those aren't the clothes you had on this morning when we left the house."

"Guess you can say I had a transformation?" says Sue with a smile.

"Oh god Sue." cries Scott. "Don't tell me you're back into this phase again where you change into Hardcore Suzie when you come to school, then back into mommy's little princess when you go home."

Sue shrugs her shoulders. "Hey, what can I say? I'm a 14 year old freshman who is trying to find her real identity." she jokes.

Scott shakes his head and rolls his eyes at his little sister. "Whatever. Look, I don't have time to deal with this right now. I got more important things to think about."

"So I gathered." answers Sue

"Listen sis, you're not helping me at all. Now if you aren't going to be part of the solution, would you please just go away." says an annoyed Scott.

"Alright fine." says Sue. "But I just happen to know where Brenda is right now and that she's all alone. It seems to me that this would be the perfect time for you to go talk to her."

"You do?" asks Scott sounding sincere. "Where is she?"

Sue shakes her finger at Scott and makes a clicking noise with her mouth. "Not yet. First you have to promise me that you aren't going to tell mom about this outfit or about my daily makeovers." says Sue. Scott grunts in frustration.

"Alright fine." says Scott. "I promise."

"Very good." replies Sue. "She's on the other side of the main courtyard off to the side. She's sitting on a bench reading a book."

"Ah, thanks Sue." says Scott as he glances out into the main courtyard to locate Brenda and sure enough she is on a bench reading a book on the other side.

"So are you going to go talk to her or do your usual thing where you stand around looking at her until she walks off and then kick yourself for it?" says Sue tauntingly.

Scott turns around with a look if irritation on his face. "Sue." he says.

"Yeah?" Sue answers.

"Beat it." Scott says assertively. Sue walks off laughing, as she enjoys watching her older brother make himself crazy over Brenda.

* * *

><p>Kelly spots Dylan from behind and calls out to him.<p>

"Dylan!" yells Kelly. Dylan turns around and waits for Kelly to catch up with him in the corridor. He does not look happy to see her.

"What? You're actually talking to me today?" asks Dylan as he glances at Kelly's outfit, realizing that she's dressed to have the picture taken. "So let me guess, you want to have the picture taken now?"

"Yes I do." replies Kelly. "And I want you to have it taken with me. That's why I went to the costume store this morning and bought you this." says Kelly who pulls a top hat, cane, and a costume tuxedo out of her shopping bag and shows it to Dylan.

"You are some piece of work, you know that?" scoffs Dylan. "First you say that you don't want to be in the spotlight and that you want nothing to do with the senior poll. Then you want to have it done. Then you tell me last night that we shouldn't get it done. And now you go out and buy us outfits. Kel, do you have some kind of a mental disorder or something?" jeers Dylan

The last remark infuriates Kelly. Even as a joke, she is furious by the fact that Dylan would make such a suggestion that she has a mental disorder. The underlying cause of her anger is the fact that her mother is making her attend an eating disorder group and she doesn't want anybody else to know about it.

Kelly walks right up to Dylan and pokes a finger in his chest. "Don't you say that to me, Dylan. Don't you ever say that to me again." says Kelly while gnashing her teeth.

"Kel, it's a joke. Chill out." says Dylan, trying to calm her down.

"That's your problem, Dylan. Everything's a joke to you." argues Kelly. "You don't take anything seriously." responds Kelly

"Oh I try to take you seriously, Kel. But you make it pretty hard when you bite my head off all the time. I don't know what to do anymore. I do one thing, you bite my head off. I do the opposite, and you still bite my head off. Just what exactly is it that you want from me? Huh?" argues Dylan intensely.

Kelly looks directly into Dylan's eyes. Her lip starts to quiver as her eyes fill up with tears. "I want you to like me, Dylan. I want to mean something more to you than just some beautiful girl to have sex with."

Dylan tempers his emotions and takes a deep breathe. "You are." he exclaims.

"Yeah right." answers Kelly sarcastically. "If that's the case, how come there's not one mention of me in here?" she screams as she pulls out Dylan's paper that Andrea gave to her the day before and throws it into Dylan's chest. Dylan glances down at the paper as it takes him only a second to realize what it is. He looks back up at Kelly with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Where did you get this?" asks Dylan.

"Your good buddy Andrea dropped it off last night while you were in the shower." Kelly says with her arms folded and a nasty look on her face. "I can see why you didn't want me to read it. You talk all about Brenda, Brandon, and the Walshes and how they were there for you. Hell, you even mentioned Scott. But not one word about me in that whole paper."

"I can't believe you read this behind my back." says Dylan.

"Don't try to turn this around on me, Dylan." says Kelly. "If you want a girlfriend, then you better start appreciating me more. If you want somebody to sleep with, then find somebody else to be your whore." says Kelly.

"Hi Dylan." says Brittany who walks up behind him, wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans and carrying her school books. Dylan turns around to look at her, while Kelly scoffs.

"Like her." says Kelly, nodding in Brittany's direction. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go have my picture taken, alone apparently." says Kelly. Dylan shakes his head as Kelly turns around and walks off in a huff.

Dylan hesitates for a second and then starts to run after Kelly, completely ignoring Brittany. "Hey wait a minute. Kel, hold up." he shouts as he chases Kelly down the corridor and outside towards the main courtyard.

* * *

><p>Scott slowly walks across the main courtyard and toward the bench where Brenda is sitting and reading her book. As he gets to the side of the courtyard, he takes a look at Brenda and then takes a deep breathe.<p>

Scott runs his hand through his hair to make sure that it's straight. He then straightens out his shirt and brushes his pants, making sure he looks good. As he walks closer and closer towards Brenda, he feels his heart begin to beat faster and faster. He knows this is it, the moment of truth. Does he actually have it in him to ask her?

Scott stops at Brenda's bench, as she is totally focused on her book and has shut out everything else that is going on around her.

"Hi Brenda." says Scott shyly. Brenda takes her eyes off of her book and looks up at Scott.

"Oh hi, Scott." greets Brenda with a smile.

"You mind if I sit down?" asks Scott.

"Oh, not at all." says Brenda as she moves her school books which she had placed on the bench next to her. Scott takes a seat on the bench next to Brenda, sitting at a fair distance away. He sits stooped over, legs spread, and clasping his hands nervously.

"I'm sorry you didn't win anything in the senior poll." says Scott.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not." replies Brenda. "It's just a stupid poll that all the winners have known each other since kindergarten."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." says Scott. "Now of course if I had gotten to vote, there would have been several categories I would have voted for you."

Brenda giggles slightly. "Yeah, well just wait until next year at this time; I'm sure you're going to be winning all kinds of awards like most popular, friendliest, and best dressed."

Scott grins slightly with a hint of sadness to the look. "Yeah, just too bad you won't be around to see me get any of those." he says to Brenda.

Brenda smiles slightly, not really sure how to respond to that. "Well if you save the newspaper clippings, maybe you can mail them to me." Brenda replies. Scott has no idea what Brenda meant by that as he assumes she'll be right down the street next year going to California University. But unbeknownst to him, Brenda had a Freudian slip and revealed that at the moment she is leaning towards going to college at the University of Minnesota.

Deciding that he needs to seize the moment right now, Scott begins to set himself up to tell Brenda how he really feels about her.

"Listen, Brenda. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." says Scott.

"Scott, of course." replies Brenda. "We're friends, good friends, you know you can talk to me about anything." says Brenda.

Scott puts on a smile as a front, though he is hiding his disappointment that Brenda is emphasizing the word 'friend'.

"Yeah, well that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about." replies Scott. "You see, Brenda…" says Scott who gets interrupted in mid-sentence.

At that moment, the sound of high heals clomping on the concrete can be heard, and Kelly goes walking by them with a sour look on her face. Dylan can be heard screaming at her from behind.

"Hey Kel, hold up." yells Dylan. As she walks by the bench that Brenda and Scott are sitting on, Dylan comes running up to her and grabs her by the arm. "Look Kel, I'll put on the tux and the top hat and get this stupid picture taken if that's what you want."

"I don't care about the picture, Dylan." screams Kelly. Brenda and Scott just look on in silence. Kelly and Dylan are both unaware that they are sitting right there hearing every word they're saying.

"Then what do you care about, Kel? Is it this stupid paper? I worked on it for days, but I'll tell you what, if you hate it that much, fine, I'll throw the damn thing away." Dylan says as he throws the paper in the trash can. "You happy now?"

"Oh sure, now when Andrea doesn't have a paper to publish she'll know who to come blame." retorts Kelly angrily.

"Look, just give me the stupid tux, alright." says Dylan.

"No!" yells Kelly.

"I'm gonna get this picture taken." says Dylan.

"Then you are getting it taken alone." Kelly says as she throws the shopping bag at him and continues to walk away.

"Tell you what, Kelly. Call me when you figure out exactly what the hell it is you want." Dylan yells at her. Kelly ignores him and continues to walk away. Dylan curls up his nose and throws his fist in the air in a fit of rage.

At that moment Brenda politely excuses herself from Scott and walks over to Dylan. Dylan turns around and sees her, only just now realizing that she and Scott have been there the whole time.

"Brenda. Scott." Dylan says in a mellow tone, having calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry you both had to see that."

"Are you alright?" asks Brenda as she reaches out an arm and puts her hand on Dylan's shoulder in comfort.

"I don't know, Bren." says Dylan. "Seems like this is how almost every one of our conversations go these days."

"Would you like me to go talk to her?" asks Brenda.

Scott frowns slightly in disappointment as he realizes that the whole scene between Kelly and Dylan has gotten Brenda's focus turned elsewhere. He reasons that now is not a good time to talk to Brenda about the way he feels about her.

"Nah, just let her be." says Dylan.

"Hey listen, I need to go. I'll talk to you guys later." says Scott. Brenda turns around and looks at Scott and feels bad that their talk got interrupted.

"Okay Scott, we'll talk later, I promise." says Brenda.

Scott begins to walk away. Dylan calls out to him. "Hey Scott."

"Yeah?" replies Scott as he turns around and looks at Dylan.

"Brandon said to let you know to be at his place at 6 tonight. Then we're all going to roll from there." says Dylan.

"Alright." says Scott with a smile, covering up his disappointment as he walks away.

"So, are you going to get your picture taken?" asks Brenda.

"I don't know if I should. No matter what I do, she's going to find some reason to complain." says Dylan.

"Ouch, who knew that some silly senior poll could cause so much dissention." says Brenda, half jokingly.

"It's not just that." Dylan replies. "There's the issue of college. I'm taking the SATs again. I kind of want to go to Berkley for my Dad, but my grades aren't good enough. So my only real chance is to ace the SATs. But with all this drama going on and writing the paper for Andrea, I never have enough time to study. And of course Kelly wants me to go to California University with her." says Dylan. "Oh yeah, and that's another thing. I finish my paper, and Andrea stops by last night to drop it off after she proofread it. But I was in the shower. So Kelly takes it, sneaks off to her house to read it, and then gives me hell about it, because I didn't write anything about her."

Brenda sighs and looks at Dylan with those warm soft eyes that has always let him know that everything going to be okay. "Dylan, it's really none of my business, but can I offer some advice?" Brenda asks.

"Go for it." he responds calmly.

"There comes a time in everyone's life when they have to stop worrying about what everyone else wants them to do and only focus only on what they want to do." says Brenda. "Dylan, if you want to have your picture taken for the senior poll, do it because it's what you want to do. And if you don't, then don't. But don't let Kelly, me, or anybody else dictate to you what to do." says Brenda.

Dylan grins at Brenda. "Bren, I think you've known me long enough to know that nobody has me on a leash." replies Dylan.

"As far as college goes, that needs to be entirely your choice." says Brenda. "You remember right before we broke up, you told me not to plan my life around you? Because if I did that, and stayed here because of you that I'd end up resenting you in the long run because you stood in my way." says Brenda.

"Yeah, I remember." Dylan answers.

"Well that's what you need to do. It's not about what Kelly wants or what your dad wants. This is all about what Dylan McKay wants." says Brenda. "Dylan, you are a smart guy. You are capable of doing anything in life you want to do. You just need to figure out what that is first." says Brenda.

Dylan thinks for a moment. He then looks down into Brenda's eyes and smiles. He finds it truly amazing that no matter what the situation was or how bad things were, that she always knew the exact right thing to say to make him feel better. That is something nobody else has ever been able to do for him. Not Kelly, not Jack, not anybody.

"And that's what you're doing, by going to school in Minnesota?" asks Dylan. "Are you making that decision based entirely on what you want, or are there other people playing a roll in that?"

"Look Dylan, first of all, I still have to mail my application in. And even if I get accepted, I still haven't decided for sure yet where I'm going. In the end, the decision will be mine and it will be what is best for me." answers Brenda.

"Really Bren?" says Dylan. "Because if when you look at the theatre department of both California University and Minnesota, I think the choice there is pretty obvious. In fact, it really isn't even much of a contest." says Dylan.

Brenda looks down for a moment and thinks. Dylan is right. The theatre department at California University is 10 times better than what they have at Minnesota. It shouldn't even be a contest. And the only reason she is considering Minnesota is because of what's been happening with her, Dylan, Kelly, and Scott.

"So are you going to get your picture taken?" Brenda asks, deciding to change the subject. "Cause if you are, you'd better get dressed."

Dylan looks at Brenda, grinning. "Nah." he replies. "You know pictures aren't really my thing. Besides I can't really go along with a senior poll that you didn't win the award of friendliest or sweetest. That just goes to show you the whole election is rigged to begin with." says Dylan with a smile.

Brenda smiles back as their eyes connect. They can both feel the chemistry between them. At that moment, a big part of Dylan wishes that Brenda was still with him so he could just put his arm around her and they could walk down the hall together, but that was another time.

"Hey Dylan." says Brenda. "Would you mind if I read your paper?"

Dylan grins slightly. He didn't want Kelly to read it, but he has no problems letting Brenda read it. He walks over to the trash can and pulls the paper out. "Knock yourself out, Bren." he says as he tosses the paper to Brenda. She catches it and puts the paper in her notebook as they both walk off in separate directions.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, after school, Dylan is at his house as he is getting ready to go to the Lakers game with Brandon, Steve, and Scott. His front doorbell rings.<p>

"Yeah, come in." he yells.

The door opens and Kelly enters with a sombre and shameful look on her face.

"Hi." she says in a mellow voice. Dylan just looks at her for a moment, wondering why she is there and thinking that she probably came to complain about not getting the picture taken.

"Hi." responds Dylan, sounding less than enthusiastic to see her.

"Listen can we talk?" asks Kelly as she comes in and sits down on Dylan's couch.

"Yeah, but don't make yourself too comfortable." responds Dylan. "I got someplace I have to be shortly."

"Yeah, I know. I have to be in the same place." replies Kelly. "While you're at the Lakers game with the guys, I'm having a girl's night out with Brenda tonight, remember?"

Dylan nods as he's goes and opens up his refrigerator. "You want a soda?" he asks Kelly.

"No thanks." replies Kelly.

"Fine." says Dylan as he grabs a soda for himself and opens it up and takes a sip. He puts it down on the table and looks at Kelly. "So what's on your mind? You come here to bitch at me for not getting the picture taken? Or are you still holding a grudge about the paper I wrote?"

"Dylan, just stop." shouts a flustered Kelly as she closes her eyes and puts her fingers up to her temples like she has a stress headache. "I didn't come over here to do this with you."

"Really Kel?" asks Dylan. "Because lately that's all you seem like you want to do with me."

"Dylan, I just don't think this is working." says Kelly.

"What isn't working?" asks Dylan.

"This relationship, this whole thing." Kelly replies. "All we ever do is fight, make-up, and have sex. Then we fight some more, make up some more, then have sex again. It's like a never ending cycle." says Kelly.

"So you're not the only one who's been noticing that?" asks Dylan.

"Dylan, when I was in the hospital, it made me realize a lot of things. If I had died that night, everyone's most recent memories of me would have been negative."

"No they wouldn't." responds Dylan.

Kelly holds up a hand. "Dylan please, let me finish." she says. "When I read your paper and I saw all the nice things you wrote about Brenda, Brandon, and everyone else, but I saw that I wasn't in it, I was really hurt."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Kel." Dylan replies.

"Don't be." responds Kelly. "You didn't write anything good about me because I haven't given you anything good to write about. That's not how I want to be remembered years from now."

"You won't be." says Dylan in a low tone.

"Dylan, when your dad died, I didn't know how to be there for you like Brenda was. I wanted to help you, but the fact is I just didn't know how to take care of you then." says Kelly.

"I know, Kel. Believe me, I don't hold it against you." says Dylan, trying to be reassuring.

"But I hold it against me." says Kelly. "Dylan, as far as being a sympathetic listener, I can't compete with Brenda."

"And you don't have to compete with Brenda." replies Dylan.

Kelly takes a deep breathe. "Look, I came here because I want to give you the only thing that I really know how to give, some space" replies Kelly as Dylan listens with curiosity. "I don't think we should see each other for a while."

Dylan stands there silently looking at Kelly for a few moments. He takes in what she just said, making sure it's real. He thinks to himself for a moment. He should be upset by this, but the truth is he's not. It actually is something that he's wanted to hear, almost like a relief. When Brenda first broke up with him, he was devastated. But with Kelly, he just doesn't feel that way.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You want to break up?" asks Dylan.

Kelly looks at him. "I don't want to think of it as breaking up. I want to think of it more as taking a break." she replies.

"You mean like a trial separation?" jokes Dylan.

"Dylan, we both need our space. We've both been through traumatic experiences recently. First you with losing your dad, then me over dosing on diet pills. We're both struggling with what we want to do after high school. I just think there isn't really any room in our lives for a heavy relationship right now. We both have things we need to take care of." says Kelly.

"So what exactly is it that you are saying, Kel? You want us to see other people?" asks Dylan.

"If you want to see other girls, I can't stop you Dylan. I would hope you wouldn't want to. I would hope that after a week or two of spending time apart that we'd both grow a greater appreciation for each other. What I'm saying is that I think we should avoid each other and give each other space for a little while. In a few weeks, we can decide if we want to continue our relationship or not. All I know is that we can't go on the same way we've been going." says Kelly, with a look of sadness in her eyes.

Dylan shakes his head in the affirmative manner. "Well, I agree with you on that. We keep going down this road and one of us is going to wind up killing the other." jokes Dylan. "I just don't know where everything went wrong. You know I thought I finally had everything I wanted, my dad, money, you. It was like for a brief moment I was on top of the world. Then it all came crashing in."

Kelly shakes her head. "I know how you feel. This is why I'm doing this, Dylan. You need to find your way. And I need to find mine. Just don't hate me for it."

At that moment, Dylan recalls Brenda saying almost the exact same words to her the last time they broke up. When Brenda asked Dylan not to hate her, his reply was "I could never hate you, Bren." As Dylan looks at Kelly, he searches for something honest and genuine to say to her. But he can't utter the same words to her that he did to Brenda all those months ago.

Dylan just nods his head. "Alright." he says to her. That's all he can manage.

* * *

><p>Brenda has gone into her room and locked the door. She pulls out the paper that Dylan wrote and threw in the trash earlier that day and begins to read it.<p>

She lies on her bed on her stomach and begins to read the paper. As she's reading through it, she sees that the first part of the paper, Dylan talks mainly about his father and the rocky relationship that he had with him, and the fact that his mother was absent while he was growing up.

As she reads further down, she notices that he starts to write about his father's arrest and how rough it was for him during that time. She gets to a particular paragraph that she pays special attention to.

_I had been friends with her brother for just a few months, but it wasn't until I started going out with her that I really felt like somebody cared about me. The way she would listen to me and talk to me, it made me feel like there was somebody out there who actually was willing to put my needs ahead of her own. It's a feeling I hadn't felt before or since. _

_Just before the arrest, she broke up with me because things had gotten too intense. That was the lowest I had ever felt. Then when the arrest happened, it made it even worse because she wasn't there for me to turn to. Only she was. She offered me something so much more than herself, she gave me her love and her friendship, which proved to be exactly what I needed to make it through. Who would have ever imagined that a small mid-western family from Minnesota could have saved a rebel kid from the California coast?_

Brenda gets a little choked up while reading it. She continues to read where Dylan talks about his relationship with his father while he was in jail and how his relationship actually improved with his dad while he was in jail as he Jack encouraged him to do his best and to go to college, which is why going to college is so important to Dylan now.

She reads about how Jack's release from prison came as a shock and how for brief moment Dylan was happy. When she reads about the heartbreak of Dylan watching his father getting blown up in a car, she gets choked up again, though she manages to fight back the tears. But it was what he wrote next that caused her to break out crying.

_When my dad died, it felt like everything stopped for me. It was so unfair. It was then that I wondered whether there was any good left in the world. Sometimes in the worst of circumstance,, you find help from the most unlikeliest of people. It was a small unpopular kid who only the previous day I had been rude to, that came up to me on the day of my dad's funeral and related a story to me of his own loss that let me know I wasn't alone._

_It was two Minnesota parents who once again opened their homes and their hearts to me, and once again made me feel like I was part of a family when after I told the father only a few days earlier that I didn't want him managing my money anymore._

_But most of all, it was that same soft spoken girl from Minnesota whose heart I had broken into a million pieces only weeks before that rushed up to me and hugged me when she first learned what happened. Despite everything I had done to her, she was there for me when I needed her the most. I never had been one to believe in destiny. I always wanted to think that I had control over my own life. But it was destiny that brought that entire Minnesota family to Beverly Hills just a few years ago. It was destiny that made me friends with her brother. And it was destiny that brought her into my life and kept her in it, even after I did everything I could to push her out. When everyone else gave up on me, she never did. I don't know where I would be without her. She saved me from every demon a person could possibly have. I don't know if the road of destiny will lead me back to her, for that bridge may have already been burned beyond repair. But what I do know is this, I will never forget all she's done for me. And I will love her forever._

Tears stream down Brenda's cheek as she breaks down crying. She realizes now why Kelly was so angry after reading this. She has never read anything more beautiful and touching in her entire life. She takes a deep breathe and wipes away a tear. Then she softly whispers out loud.

"I love you too, Dylan." says Brenda, alone to herself.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****The next chapter will have 2 plotlines. We'll have the unusual foursome of Brandon, Steve, Dylan, and Scott going to the Lakers game. And Brenda and Kelly will have a girls night out in which they will have a lot to talk about. **

**Next chapter will be up sometime this week.**

**As always, I want to thank my loyal reviewers for your comments and ask that you please keep them coming. Your words mean a lot to me, both positive and negative and they are what inspire me to write. And if you haven't reviewed yet, I would love to hear what you have to say, good or bad.**


	18. Lakers Games & Shopping Sprees

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so continuing on in the timeline of the "Senior Poll" episode. I have to admit, this chapter was really a lot of fun to write. Part of that was because it had the most Steve scenes of any chapter I've written so far. During the high school years, Steve served mostly for comedic purposes. It wasn't until later that they started giving him more dramatic storylines. **

**As I was going back and watching 3****rd**** season episodes, I always enjoyed the funny bickering back and forth between Steve and Dylan, so I kind of threw that into this chapter. It's not a major part of the story, but I felt it served it's purpose here.**

**Your reviews have been awesome. Thank you all so much and please keep them up.**

* * *

><p>Jim and Cindy are preparing to have a nice quiet evening at home. While Jim is sitting down at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, Cindy is preparing a quiet meal for the two.<p>

"That's not a whole lot of Meat Loaf there, honey." says Jim as he browses through the sports section.

"Well, we don't really need that much with both Brandon and Brenda going out tonight." replies Cindy.

"They're both going out?" asks Jim. "Where?"

"Well Brandon is going out with the guys to a basketball game, and Brenda is having a girl's night out with Kelly." replies Cindy.

"Brenda and Kelly are talking again?" asks Jim. "When did this happen?

"Jim, where have you been?" asks Cindy. "Brenda and Kelly made up weeks ago, after Kelly passed out on her birthday."

"Kelly passed out on her birthday?" asks a surprised Jim.

"You know Jim, you really do need to get out of the office more." says Cindy.

"Maybe." replies Jim. "Or maybe my children just need to come talk to me more." replies Jim.

"Brandon and Brenda talk to you." says Cindy

"Oh, sure they do." replies Jim. "When they need money or want to borrow the car. Otherwise I might as well be invisible."

Cindy laughs. "Jim, that's not true." she says while laughing. At that moment Brenda walks into the kitchen and stands over by the table. She has a folder in one hand and leans over a chair, looking anxious.

"Mom, Dad, you guys got a second?" asks Brenda.

"Sure sweetie, what's up?" asks Jim. Cindy continues to fix dinner, while listening to Brenda.

"Well, I was kind of wondering if I could have fifty dollars to apply to the University of Minnesota." says Brenda with an awkward smile. Jim puts down the newspaper and Cindy stops cooking as they both look up at her.

"I thought you decided that you were going to go to California University." asks Cindy.

"Well, that's still a possibility. But I started thinking about how many good friends I have back in Minnesota." replies Brenda.

"Well you've made a lot of good friends here too." says Cindy. Brenda just stands there looking at them awkwardly.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" asks Jim.

Brenda takes a deep breathe. "For several weeks." she blurts out." Jim and Cindy both look at her in stunned disbelief, wondering why Brenda never mentioned this before. "The application has to be mailed in tonight." Brenda says.

"TONIGHT?" screams Jim and Cindy simultaneously. "Brenda, you can't just spring something this big on us at the last minute." screams a hysterical Jim. Cindy looks on with her usual look of concern of being caught in the middle whenever Brenda and Jim have a tiff.

At that moment, Brandon enters the kitchen. "Dad, you got a second?" he asks.

"Brandon, it's going to have to wait. We're in the middle of something here." says Jim assertively.

"Brandon, just wait, he'll be with you in a minute." says Cindy, trying to be more empathetic.

"Look, you guys told me that I could go to whatever college I wanted to go to. And now I'm telling you, I might want to go to the University of Minnesota. And if I'm to go, I have to get this application mailed in tonight." says Brenda.

"Oh, so you finally broke the news gently, I see." jokes Brandon to his sister.

"Brandon, shut up." screams Brenda as she turns around and glares at her brother.

"Brandon, you knew about this?" asks Cindy.

"You tell your brother, but you don't tell us?" yells Jim at Brenda. At that point, the doorbell rings.

Brandon smiles as he is once again enjoying the fact that the spotlight is on Brenda and not on him. After all, he's already made up his mind about going to California University. So he'll just let his sister have all the drama. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll get that." he says with a big grin on his face. Brenda shoots him a look.

As Brenda continues to argue with her parents about the lateness of her applying to the University of Minnesota, Brandon heads out to the front door and opens it. Dylan and Scott are both there, having both showed up at the same time.

"Hey D. Hey Scott. What's up, my brothers?" greets Brandon as he low fives them both as they walk through the front door, first Dylan as he slaps him on the back, and then Scott, who is donning his old Lakers hat that was his trademark hat when he was a freshman.

"What no Lakers shirt, Dylan?"

"You should know me better than that, B. Purple and Yellow don't exactly look good on this body." Dylan replies.

"So Scott man, Brenda tells me you're a big Lakers fan." says Brandon

"Oh yes. I always have been. I grew up on the Lakers. Magic Johnson and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, they were the best." Scott says with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, well I'm afraid you won't be seeing either one of those guys out on the court tonight, my friend." jokes Brandon.

"So Bran, we ready to roll or what?" asks Dylan.

"Not yet. We're still waiting on Steve to get here."

"Steve's not here yet?" asks Dylan, visibly irritated. "Man, that dude's been really pressing it lately. He bugs me all day, saying 'you'd better not be late, Dylan.' And now look; its 6 o'clock and he is the only one who's not here."

At that point, the three guys overhear the argument that is continuing in the kitchen between Brenda and her parents.

"What is a matter with you, Dad? I just want to keep my options open. Just because I want to apply there doesn't mean I'm going to go." shouts Brenda.

"Brenda, this isn't about that." shouts Jim back using his authoritive voice. "This is about your mother and I being kept in the dark about a major decision that is going to affect the rest of your life. And seeing as how we're the ones who are going to be paying for it, we should have been the first to know."

"Daddy, this is why I can never come to you about anything. Because you always over react."

"I'm not over reacting." answers Jim. "Cindy, am I over reacting?"

"Well maybe just a little." replies Cindy.

Brandon smiles awkwardly at Dylan and Scott as he politely dismisses himself. "Um, will you two excuse me for just a moment?" he says and heads into the kitchen leaving Dylan and Scott alone at the front door.

"Damn, sounds like Brenda finally broke the news to her folks." whispers Dylan to Scott.

"What news?" asks Scott with a concerned look on his face. "Dylan, what's going on? Do you know what this is about?"

"Well Bren's been thinking about going to school at the University of Minnesot….." Dylan says as he cuts himself off, realizing that he's spilling the beans to Scott about something that he promised Brenda he'd keep secret. "Forget it, Scott." says Dylan.

But it was too late. Scott already figured out what Dylan was saying. In a blink of an eye, his path to getting Brenda Walsh to become his girlfriend just got a lot steeper. If she was going to California University, she'd still be right down the street and keeping in contact with her would still be manageable. But going to Minnesota makes the possibility of any kind of relationship, even a good friendship, extremely difficult.

Dylan looks at Scott and sees him looking straight forward, apparently lost in thought, hardly even acknowledging that Dylan is standing there. "Scott, you alright man?" asks Dylan.

Scott takes several seconds to acknowledge Dylan and take in what he just said. His mind is clearly elsewhere, on the news he just found out. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" he asks.

"You just look…." says Dylan, but gets distracted by Steve who walks in the front door. "Nice of you to join us, Steve." says Dylan sarcastically.

"Can it, wise guy." Steve responds. "I got held up on the phone with Celeste."

"Well, I'm so glad you could fit us into your busy schedule, especially since it was you who was nagging us all day about being here on time." says Dylan as Steve rolls his eyes.

"Alright already." says Steve. "Where's Brandon? We gotta roll if we're going to make it in time for tip off."

"He's in the kitchen." says Scott.

"Yeah, he's attending the latest Walsh family conference." says Dylan.

"What?" cries Steve. "Oh for crying out loud, not now."

In the kitchen, the arguing between Brenda and her parents is starting to die down as Brandon continues to try to get his parents attention.

"Look Brenda, I'm not upset about you applying to the University of Minnesota. I just wish you hadn't waited till the last minute to tell us." says Jim.

"You're right, dad. But can we just please get the application mailed in now?" asks Brenda.

Jim sighs. "Fine. Just leave it with me and I'll make sure it gets mailed in tonight." he says.

Brandon coughs loudly to let it be known that he has been waiting patiently. "Excuse me. If you guys are done, I have something I'd like to ask."

"Brandon, it better not be more college drama, I don't think I can handle two in one night." says Jim.

"Nothing of the sort, dad." replies Brandon. "I was just wondering if I could borrow your car tonight."

"My car?" asks Jim. "What's wrong with you car?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. But it's not exactly built to take four guys to a basketball game. Dylan and Steve don't even have back seats, and I don't want to make Scott drive. So would it be alright, dad? I promise I'll leave it nice and filled up for you." says Brandon.

Jim sighs and hands Brandon the keys. "Alright Brandon, on one condition." says Jim. "Next time you come by Lakers tickets, why don't you ask your old man? After the week I've had, I could sure use a night out."

Brandon takes the keys with a smile as he pats his father on the shoulder. "Thanks Dad, you're the best." he says. "Now if you all will excuse me."

Brenda watches his brother leave the room as she waits a few seconds. "Well, I have to get ready. Kelly's going to be here in 10 minutes." she says. "So Dad, you'll get that application mailed in tonight?" she asks as Jim nods his head. Brenda goes up and kisses her father on the cheek. "Thanks Dad, you're the greatest."

"So I'm told." says Jim as Brenda leaves the room. He turns and looks at Cindy as she looks back at him and shrugs her shoulders. "See I told you they only talk to me when they need money or want to bother the car." jokes Jim as Cindy laughs and goes back to fixing dinner.

"Brandon are you ready yet?" asks an impatient Steve as he waits by the front door.

"Yes, Mr. Impatient." jokes Brandon to Steve. "We're taking my dad's car." he says as he walks out the front door.

"Great, I call shotgun." says Steve enthusiastically as he follows Brandon out the door

"Sanders, I got a shot gun with your name on it if you don't take a chill pill." says Dylan, who is exiting with Scott right behind him as Brenda appears from the kitchen doorway.

"Have a good time guys." says Brenda in a soft sweet voice with a cheerful smile on her face. Dylan and Scott turn around to look at her, almost simultaneously. As they both look Brenda in the eye, they are thinking the same thing, that Brenda is looking really beautiful. Both of them get lost for a few seconds in the beauty of her smile as both guys start to have feelings of longing

For Scott, he is longing for something he's never had and something he wants very badly. He wants to know what it's like to love and to be loved by somebody he thinks is special. Despite his new found popularity with his school, and his sudden acceptance with Brandon and the rest of the gang, he remembers who it was who took the time to get to know him when nobody else would give him the time of day. This has earned Brenda a special place in his heart.

For Dylan, it's a longing for something he once had, but chose to let it go for someone else. He can't help but remember how when he was with Brenda, his life seemed to have direction and how he never truly felt alone. He slowly learned over the past few months that while Kelly had certain advantages over Brenda, she couldn't replace Brenda's warm heart and caring nature. He can't help but feel nostalgic for the way things once were. But he still knows that despite what Brenda says, he hurt her really bad. And he's not sure they could ever get back to the way things once were between them.

"Dylan, Scott, come on you two. I'd like to get to the game before I start collecting my social security." shouts Steve, sounding more and more impatient. Dylan flashes Brenda a brief smile before heading out the door, while Scott shyly waves and follows him.

* * *

><p>Two ice cream sundaes in a plastic cup are put on the counter at the ice cream shop in the mall. Brenda picks them both up, and hands one to Kelly as they both start to walk out. "Alright, here's to you in honor of your last eating disorder group meeting." says Brenda to Kelly.<p>

"Thank god for that." Kelly replies. "And most importantly, here's to having to never go back to that horrible place again." Kelly says as she and Brenda clink their cups together like a toast.

"You better eat that whole thing though. Otherwise I'm going to have to drag you right back there." jokes Brenda as Kelly laughs

"Don't worry." replies Kelly. "You know, I can't believe you are thinking of leaving the warm L.A. sunshine to go back to the freezing cold. I thought you had your mind made up on California University." says Kelly as she both she and Brenda walk through the mall, eating spoons of ice cream.

"Yeah, well lately I've just started to feel more Minnesota than Beverly Hills." replies Brenda as she takes a bite. "And besides the ice cream is much better back there."

"Yeah and so is the ice and the slush. Yuck." replies Kelly as she turns up her nose.

"Well, I'm a Minnesota girl. So I'm use to it." jokes Brenda.

"Seriously Brenda, what made you start rethinking your college decision all of a sudden. I thought you wanted to study theatre, and California University is well known for its arts and drama department." replies Kelly.

"I don't know, Kelly. With everything that's happened to me during my senior year, and with how complicated everything has got, I just started remembering my life back in Minnesota and how much more simple things were back there." says Brenda.

"You mean much less painful? Before a certain best friend stole your boyfriend?" implies Kelly.

"Kelly, that's in the past. Let's leave it there." says Brenda.

"Brenda, I can't. Not if that's the reason you're going to Minnesota." says Kelly.

"Kelly, first of all, I haven't made up my mind yet. I just applied tonight." replies Brenda. "Secondly, do you honestly think I would make such a major life changing decision based on a high school boyfriend breaking up with me?"

Kelly takes a deep breathe. "No, I guess not." she says. "This just really stinks. You might be going to Minnesota, Andrea's going to Yale, Steve will be going to where ever his dad can buy his way in. I'm not going to have anyone next year."

"Well what about Dylan?" asks Brenda.

Kelly looks over at Brenda, her eyes are saying at all. She has lost confidence in whatever relationship she has with Dylan. "He's trying to get into Berkley." says Kelly as she sighs deeply. "And even if he winds up staying here, I don't think I'm going to be seeing a whole lot of him."

Brenda finishes her ice cream sundae and throws her plastic cup into a waste basket. She then turns to look at Kelly, trying to read her expression. She can tell by the tone of her voice that something is off. "Kelly, what are you talking about? You're his girlfriend."

Kelly shakes her head negatively. "Was his girlfriend." she corrects Brenda.

With a surprised look on her face, Brenda moves in closer to comfort Kelly. "What happened? Did you and Dylan break up?" Brenda asks.

Kelly squints, making a face of frustration and angst. "Technically no." she answers. "But we mutually agreed to stop seeing each other for a while and give each other some space. Like a trial separation."

"Wow. When did this happen?" asks Brenda.

"Earlier this afternoon." answers Kelly.

"Gosh, that must have been pretty hard for you to hear those words coming from Dylan." says Brenda who had assumed that this was Dylan's suggestion, based on the talks she had been having with him lately.

"Actually Brenda, the trial separation thing was my idea." says Kelly. Brenda looks back over at her, totally surprised by what she has just heard. "We have been arguing for weeks now, every time we were together. And I felt the best thing I could do for him was to let him go and give him some space."

Brenda nods her head empathetically; as this is a road she and Dylan have been down many times before.

* * *

><p>On the way to the game, the guys have found themselves stuck in a traffic jam. Brandon is driving with Steve in the front passenger seat looking flustered and holding his head up with his hand. Dylan and Scott are sitting in the backseat. Scott has been unusually quiet, even for him while Dylan is getting annoyed with Steve's lack of patience.<p>

"Man, I can't believe this. What is it, slow and stupid night on the expressway?" complains Steve.

"Steve, chill out, man. The game doesn't start for 20 minutes and we're almost there." says Brandon calmly.

"Brandon, by now we're going to have to park way out in the boonies. That means it's going to take us 15 minutes just to walk to our seats." grunts Steve.

"And whose fault is that, Steve?" asserts Dylan.

"Just what is that suppose to mean?" Steve asks as he turns around to look at Dylan in the back seat.

"It means that maybe if you would have been at Brandon's on time like you were bugging the rest of us to do, instead of yapping with some chick on the phone, maybe we'd already be there by now." says Dylan.

Steve tries to come out with an instant come back, but is unable to find the right words as he turns back around in his seat and grunts in frustration. "I couldn't help it, man. This was the first time Celeste has called me since the tv show." says Steve.

"So?" asks Dylan. "You couldn't have told her that now was not a good time and that you'd give her a buzz tomorrow?"

"That's easy for you to say, McKay." replies Steve. "You're the only one in this car who has a girl."

"Actually, that statement is not entirely accurate." responds Dylan. This gets the attention of everyone, including Scott who comes out of his trance and focuses in on what Dylan is saying.

"Uh-oh, you and the Kelster having problems?" asks Brandon with curiosity in his voice as he focuses on traffic.

"Where have you been, Brandon?" responds Dylan. "We're well past the having problems phase. It's just taken a massive dive into something a whole lot deeper."

"So, did you guys break up?" asks Scott, who has been quiet the entire ride, but decides to interject now.

"Not technically. But we might as well have." says Dylan.

"Not technically?" asks Brandon.

"She came over today and said she wanted to take a break. Said we both needed some space." says Dylan.

"Ouch." says Steve. "So she gave you the old 'I just need some space' line."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asks Dylan.

"It means that if I were you, I'd start looking for another date for the prom." says Steve with a smile, who seems to actually be enjoying the fact that Dylan is having relationship problems with Kelly.

"Oh believe me, prom is the last thing on my mind." says Dylan. "Besides, I probably won't even go. I mean, why go to all that trouble of renting a tux, a limo, a corsage, and all that other garbage when I can just cruise on down to Baja for the weekend. To tell you the truth, this might be the best thing that could have happened to me."

"Come on, Dylan." replies Brandon. "You got the rest of your life to go surfing in Baja. This is our one and only senior prom."

"Oh yeah, B?" replies Dylan. "So who are you going to ask?"

Brandon hesitates and is unable to come up with a good answer. "To be honest, I haven't really given it a lot of thought." stutters Brandon.

"See, my point exactly." says Dylan.

"I don't see why don't just break down and ask Andrea." says Steve to Brandon.

"Oh come on, Steve." replies Brandon. "If I take Andrea to the prom, I might as well be taking my sister."

"Brandon, you don't have to be in love with somebody to ask them to the prom." says Steve.

Brandon snickers as he drives down the road. He glances in the rear view mirror and sees Scott has gone back to looking out the window, apparently lost in his own thoughts again. Brandon chalks it off to Scott being shy and not having a lot of confidence to the reason that he has been so quiet on this drive. He decides to take that opportunity to try to bring Scott into the conversation.

"So Scott, what about you, man?" asks Brandon. "You got anyone you're thinking of asking to the prom?"

"Who me?" asks Scott as he brings his attention back to the conversation that's going on in the car.

"Yeah, you." replies Brandon. "Surely there must be somebody out there you are interested in asking."

Scott contemplates for a few seconds about whether to speak the truth or not, but folds under pressure and decides to play it off. "Honestly, I don't really know." says a stuttering Scott.

Dylan looks over at Scott, wondering if he's speaking the truth or not and whether or not Scott has thought about taking Brenda to the prom. Because if Scott isn't interested in Brenda, it would make things much easier for Dylan, if he were to decide to pursue her again. There wouldn't be the competition and the hurt feelings. He likes Scott and thinks he's a good kid, and he doesn't want to see him get hurt.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't you ask Kelly to the prom?" suggests Steve to Scott.

"What?" says Scott partially laughing because he's not taking it seriously. "That would never happen in a million years."

"Yeah Steve, get serious, will ya." says Dylan.

"I am being serious." Steve replies. "I mean if you aren't seeing her anymore, Dylan, then why can't Scott take her to the prom. After all, he was her knight in shining armor. And he's all ready given her mouth to mouth." says Steve as he turns around and looks at Scott. "And you did enjoy it, didn't you Scott? I mean, who wouldn't?" Steve says as he smiles devilishly at Dylan in an almost taunting way.

"Very funny, Steve." says Scott sarcastically. Dylan's impatience with Steve is visibly growing with Steve, especially now that it seems like he's intentionally trying to get under Dylan's skin.

"Steve man, just lay off it, will ya?" says Dylan raising his voice and letting it be know he's getting fed up. "Scott, don't listen to this guy, he's a total flake. You'll find the right girl to take to prom, trust me." Dylan says reassuringly. Steve turns back around as Brandon continues to drive towards the arena.

* * *

><p>Brenda and Kelly have made their way to a music store. As they browse through the latest CDs, the topic of the conversation has turned to Dylan.<p>

"So how did Dylan react to this whole break idea?" asks Brenda.

"To be honest, he seemed to be totally cool with it."

"Really?" asks a surprised Brenda.

"Yeah, I mean when I told him that we needed a break, he didn't react with any kind of shock or hurt in his eyes. He just casually looked at me and asked if it was what I really wanted." says Kelly as she fingers through the CDs on the table. Brenda looks on, listening intently. "When I told him it was, he didn't say anything to try to convince me to change my mind. He didn't wince or look upset. He just nodded and went along with it."

"That's exactly how he reacted the last time we broke up." says Brenda. At that exact moment, "Losing my religion" by REM begins to play at the music. Brenda laughs and shakes her head. "Speaking of break ups, they just had to play this song." she says sarcastically.

"What?" asks Kelly. "What's the big deal about this song?"

"It's 'Losing my Religion' by REM. It was playing on the radio in Dylan's car the first time I broke up with him."

Kelly snickers. "I guess you and Dylan had your fair share of break ups too." she says.

"Yeah, we did." Brenda says in a mellow tone. "The first time we broke up, he was devastated. I can still him saying 'no' over and over again." says Brenda. Kelly gets a concerned look on her face. "Of course, like I said, this last time it was nothing like that." Brenda says.

"Yeah, just like it was with me." says Kelly as her words gradually slow more towards the end of the sentence, as if she's going into deep thought.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" asks Brenda, who can tell by Kelly's tone and look that she's in heavy thought.

"You say that the first time you and Dylan broke up, he was devastated?" Kelly asks. Brenda nods her head. "And the last time, he wasn't. And that was probably because he had feelings for me that he was now free to act upon." says Kelly who looks as if she's come to a revelation.

"What are you suggesting?" asks Brenda.

"Brenda, the more I think about it, the more I'm beginning to think that Dylan was never in love with me." Kelly says.

"Kelly, don't be silly." says Brenda, trying to play it off.

"No, think about it." Kelly replies. "It all makes perfect sense. I was a fun little fling for Dylan when the tension with you and your father was more than he wanted to deal with. But when push came to shove and he needed somebody, he always turned to you, even after he got with me. Brenda, he was never in love with me." says Kelly.

Brenda laughs and grabs Kelly by the arm. "Okay Kelly, this is suppose to be a fun night, we're not going to do this." says Brenda.

Kelly sighs, then turns to Brenda and smile. "You know what, you're right." Kelly says. "Hey, I know some prom dresses I want to check out."

"Sounds good to me." says Brenda, who's looking for anything to divert the focus of the conversation.

* * *

><p>Brandon, Steve, Dylan, and Scott make their way down the Forum steps to their seats just as the national anthem is concluding. Scott is walking down first, followed by Dylan. Steve is behind them and he stops and turns and whispers to Brandon. "Remember Brandon, you sit next to surfer boy. If I have to listen to anymore of his snide remarks at my expense, I'm going to use his head as a basketball." whispers Steve.<p>

"Yeah Steve, I know. Just chill out will ya, before you give me a heart attack." whispers Brandon back.

Ahead of them, unaware that Steve and Brandon have switched places, Dylan grabs Scott's arm. "Hey Scott, do me a favor, man." Dylan whispers.

"What is it?" Scott asks as he turns around.

"Let me go in first." Dylan asks.

"Why?" Scott asks.

"If I have to sit next to Sanders all night, I'm going to wind up throwing him head first off the upper deck. That guy is driving me crazy with that whole 'Hey, I got the babes lining up' attitude of his. Just switch places with me, please." asks Dylan.

"Alright." says Scott as he lets Dylan go ahead of him.

The four of them make their way to their seats and sit down just as the referee is going out to mid court for the tip off.

"Great seats, Steve." says Brandon.

"Yeah Steve, these seats are awesome. Thanks again." says Scott.

"Hey for you gentlemen, nothing but the best, courtesy of Mr. Sanders." says Steve with cockiness in his voice. Dylan rolls his eyes, looking visibly irritated. "And see, I told you we'd be here in time for tip off."

"Shut up, Steve." says Dylan, who can't take it anymore.

Steve's smile turns to a look of anger as he leans over to talk past Brandon and Scott at Dylan. "You know Dylan, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I'm getting sick of your snide little put downs."

"Well what do you expect, Steve? You bitch and moan every time we run into the slightest little problem, yet you want to take all the credit when things go well." argues Dylan.

"Well, I guess you forgotten who it was that got you these tickets in the first place, McKay. So if you don't like the way I act, then you can just make like a tree and leave right now and walk home." says an angry Steve.

"You know what, I might just do that, as long as I don't have to listen to anymore of your garbage." says Dylan as he stands up. Scott has an anxious look on his face as he's not sure what to do while Brandon stands up to be the mediator.

"Hey guys, chill out." screams Brandon. As this argument draws the attention of people around them, an usher appears.

"Is there a problem here, sir?" the usher asks to Steve. The four guys just turn to the usher with embarrassed looks on their faces trying to play it off.

"Who us?" asks Steve. "No problem." he says with a grin. The usher looks over at Dylan.

"Excuse me, sir. Is that your seat?" asks the usher.

"Yeah, this is my seat, so what?" asks Dylan, with a slight attitude in his voice.

"So your seat was drawn at random just a few minutes ago to take a half court shot at halftime for a chance to win ten thousand dollars." says the usher. Scott and Brandon both turn to look at Dylan with looks of total disbelief on their faces. Dylan's upset look turns to a smile, as he takes in what the usher just said.

"Oh my god, Congratulations, Dylan." says Scott. "That's amazing.

"Bro, this is incredible. Congrats man." says Brandon. Scott shakes Dylan's hand while Brandon gives him the hand shake finger snap. The only one who is not happy for Dylan is Steve. He just sits there and shakes his head in disgust. Brandon turns to look at Steve.

"I can't believe this." Steve says. "This is the biggest miscarriage of justice." growls Steve with a look on his face of pure and utter resentment.

"What?" asks Brandon.

"Dylan doesn't even like basketball. And he certainly doesn't need ten thousand dollars with all those millions he has." cries Steve. "I'm a life time Lakers fan. I've wanted this my whole life. And I can't win a stupid poll or get a lousy date. And now Dylan gets this. IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!" Steve screams

"May I see your ticket stub, sir?" the usher asks Dylan.

Dylan reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls his ticket out and hands it to the usher.

"I'm sorry sir, but this isn't the seat. I'm looking for the gentleman who has the ticket for GG35." says the usher.

Steve's frustrated look disappears as he fumbles around in his jacket pocket and pulls out his ticket stub and looks at it and sees he has seat GG35.

"GG35! I got it right here." screams Steve as he hands the usher the ticket "I WON! I WON!" shouts Steve as he jumps up and down and pumps his fists in the air, then hugs Brandon out of excitement

Dylan snickers and shakes his head. Scott looks over to him, trying to find the right words to say. "I'm sorry, Dylan." says Scott.

"Hey man, it's cool. Basketball ain't really my thing anyways. And besides, I didn't really want to walk out onto the court in front of all these people and throw up an air ball so they could all laugh at me." says Dylan as he smiles and looks over at an elated Steve. "Now they get to laugh at him."

* * *

><p>Brenda and Kelly walk through an elegant clothing store with a large selection of dresses appropriate for formal occasions such as prom. Kelly spots a familiar dress hanging on the rack.<p>

"Hey you remember this dress?" Kelly asks Brenda.

"Oh my god, how can I forget." says Brenda as she walks up and sees the same dress that both she and Kelly wore to the spring dance two years earlier.

"I remember when I first saw you with it on, I was mortified." says Kelly as she giggles.

"So was I." replies Brenda.

"What was it your dad said?" Kelly asks. "We looked liked the Bobsey twins." she says and both of them laugh and look at the dress and remember that night.

"That was such a special night for me." says Brenda. Kelly looks over at her and frowns slightly as she knows exactly what Brenda meant by it. The two continue to look around the store some more.

"How about this one?" asks Kelly as she picks out a dress and holds it up to herself and shows Brenda.

"It's certainly elegant, but I'm not sure if it really screams Kelly Taylor." suggests Brenda.

Kelly sighs and puts the dress back and continues to look. "Well with the way I've been lately, I'm not sure I want something that says I'm me."

Brenda just skims through the dresses, as her heart really isn't into it. "I don't even know why I'm looking at prom dresses." she says.

"What do you mean?" asks Kelly.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to the prom this year." Brenda says.

Kelly stops looking at dresses and turns her attention to Brenda. "Brenda, what are you talking about? You have to go. It's our one and only senior prom."

"Kelly, I don't want to go." says Brenda. "I have nobody to go with."

"Brenda, there are at least 50 guys at school who would die to go to the prom with you." says Kelly.

"Yeah, fifty rejects who are thinking with their hormones. No thanks." says Brenda.

"Surely, there has to be somebody out there you can go with." says Kelly. "Why don't you ask Scott?"

"You actually want me to go to the prom with Scott?" asks a stunned Brenda. "Aren't you the same girl who spent weeks putting him down and talking about what a loser he is."

"Yeah, I was. But I've done a lot of things lately, I shouldn't have. Besides, I thought you two have become really good friends lately."

Brenda takes a deep breathe. "Yes, we have. And I want to keep it that way." she says. "I don't want him to get any ideas."

"So go to the prom with him as friends." suggests Kelly. "Brenda, just because you go to the prom with somebody doesn't mean they have to be the love of your life." says Kelly softly.

"I know that, Kelly." says Brenda as she sighs. "It's just that, no matter who I go with or what dress I wear, or anything else, this years prom would never hold a candle to the spring dance with Dylan, and my first time. You just can't top that."

"And you don't have to top it." says Kelly. Brenda gets quiet and continues to look at dresses. There is about 30 seconds of awkward silence before Kelly decides to break it. "Brenda, tell me something."

"Yes?" Brenda asks.

"You still love him, don't you?" asks Kelly. "You still love Dylan?"

Brenda turns and looks at Kelly, not saying a word. In her heart, she knows what the answer is. But she refuses to walk back down this road again and put herself in the middle of the problems that Kelly and Dylan are having. No matter what her feelings are, it's best that nobody else get hurt. Therefore, she feels that pursuing Dylan or hinting that she still loves him in anyways is unacceptable.

Before Brenda can answer a store clerk comes over and asks the girls if they need any help. Brenda starts asking about dresses, so that the clerk will stay with them and the subject of Dylan will be forgotten.

* * *

><p>The four guys are waiting in the locker room corridor of the Forum as Steve gets prepared to take his half court shot. Steve paces back and forth, as he is starting to get nervous about shooting in front of 20,000 people.<p>

"Hey Steve, chill out man, you'll do fine." says Brandon

"Easy for you to say, Brandon." replies Steve. "You aren't the one who has to worry about throwing up an air ball and having Jack Nicholson give you the choke sign."

Scott looks around in amazement that he is actually standing outside the Lakers locker room. "Wow, this is so cool. I never dreamed I would actually walk the very same corridor that Magic Johnson would walk coming out to a game night after night."

"Yeah, this is kind of cool." says Brandon. Steve just continues to pace back and forth.

"Look Steve, man. Don't worry about it." says Dylan. "If you miss the shot, so what. Nobody's going to remember."

"You will." says Steve as he snickers. "And then that can be another thing you can rag on me about."

Dylan shakes his head. "Nah, Steve man, I ain't going to rag on you." says Dylan. "Look man, you get on my nerves sometimes, but that doesn't mean we're not still friends."

"Well, I guess I give you good reason too. After all, I can be a bit of a jerk at times." says Steve.

"Mmmm, yeah I think everyone here will vouch for that." says Dylan as both Brandon and Scott shake their heads.

"Oh that hurt, Scott." jokes Steve. Scott laughs.

"Just enjoy the moment, man. It's like catching the perfect wave, you don't think about if you're going to wipe out and look stupid. You just live in the moment. You've been waiting for this your whole life, so just enjoy it." says Dylan as he slaps Steve on the shoulder.

"Dylan's right, Steve. This is your moment. Whether you make the shot or not, you'll always have this memory." replies Brandon.

"You're up, Mr. Sanders." says the usher as he starts to escort Steve out to the court, leaving Brandon, Dylan and Scott there in the corridor.

"I'll give you ten to one odds that he doesn't even hit the backboard." says Brandon.

"Oh no chief." replies Dylan. "Don't you even think about talking about betting again. Remember our little talk."

"Dylan, it was a joke." says Brandon. "By the way that reminds me." says Brandon as he pulls out his wallet and opens it up and gives Dylan two hundred dollars. "I want you both to be witness to this. This is the last of the money I owe you, Dylan."

"A true boy scout you are, Walsh. I just hope you learned your lesson." says Dylan as he takes the money and puts it in his pocket.

"I did." says Brandon. "Listen, I owe both of you a big thank you for what you guys did for me. I mean, I don't know what I would have done if you two hadn't taken it upon yourselves to help me out that night. God only knows what Duke would have done to me the next day."

Scott grins awkwardly. "Well hey, I'm just glad everything worked out for you, Brandon." he says to him.

"Scott, it took a lot of courage to do what you did. I know Dylan is the one who gave me the money, but you played a big part in it too. And I'll never forget it, trust me." says Brandon. Scott reaches out for a handshake. Brandon shakes his hand and then gives Scott a hug, making him feel slightly awkward at first, but he hugs Brandon back.

"And Dylan, man, you really bailed my fat out of the friar. If it wasn't for you." says Brandon getting cut off in mid sentence.

"Yeah, I know, we've been over this already. Just don't make me do it again. I'm not running a bank here." jokes Dylan as Brandon goes over and hugs him as well.

"Alright come on, let's go watch Steve take his shot." says Brandon.

Scott starts back to the seats ahead of them. Brandon holds Dylan up for a moment.

"Hey Dylan, is it just me or is Scott acting a little weird tonight?" Brandon whispers to Dylan.

"Scott is a little weird, Brandon." Dylan replies. "But he's alright. He's just not much of a talker. He probably feels a little weird being out with us cool guys." Dylan says back.

"That may be." Brandon replies. "I don't know, man. He's just been so quiet all night. He's barely said anything. I'm just wondering if maybe one of us should talk to him."

"I wouldn't worry about it, man. I'm sure he's fine." says Dylan. "Come on, let's go watch Steve embarrass himself."

* * *

><p>He slowly makes his way out of the tunnel and onto the court as his name is announced over the speaker as Steve Sanders, who will be attempting to make a half court shot for ten thousand dollars.<p>

As Steve walks out onto the court, he looks around at all the fans, taking in the moment. He tries to do just what Dylan suggested and enjoy the moment, not thinking about the possibility of humiliation. Brandon, Dylan, and Scott have all found their way back to their seats and look on.

The usher hands Steve a basketball and exits the court. Steve looks around, once again taking in the moment as here he is at half court with a basketball at a Lakers game. He sets his focus on the basket ahead of him, clearing out every one around him. Not even one heckler from the stands who screams out "air ball" phases him.

He dribbles the back a couple of times, then holds out his arm to the basket to see what line to shoot it on. Steve takes a deep breathe and with his left arm throws the basketball like a quarterback throwing a football. The forum is totally silent for a few seconds as they watch the ball go up in the air and make it's way back down. The ball bounces off the rim, and off the backboard and then goes through the rim and swishes the net.

The crowd at the forum erupts as Steve holds his arms up and begins running around the court in elation. Brandon, Dylan, and Scott all cheer and high five each other, with big smiles on their faces as they are happy for their friend. Steve does a victory lap around the court high fiving everyone in the first row.

Brandon, Dylan, and Scott clap and smile as they are enjoying watching Steve excited and happy. "Hey B, we're never going to hear the end of this from him, are we?" asks Dylan with a smile.

"Not for at least the next 5 years." says Brandon back.

Steve makes his way back to his seat where Brandon, Scott, and Dylan all high five him. An ecstatic Steve relishes the moment of having the whole Forum crowd cheer for him. Even Dylan is happy for him.

* * *

><p>Well into the third quarter of the game, Steve has not shut up about his shot the entire time about his shot as he is clearly on cloud nine.<p>

"I can't believe it. Even Jack Nicholson stood up and clapped. That like never happens." says Steve. "Hey Dylan, I have hand it to you, your advice really came through for me, bro. I got up there and I just shut everyone out and focused completely on getting the ball to go in the hole. Worked like a charm. I just hope you're not upset because it wasn't you out there."

Dylan smiles and shakes his head. "Nah Steve, this was your moment, man. I would probably have chucked the ball into the stands if it had been me." he says.

"Seriously, I'm really glad you guys were here with me tonight to see this. Thank you." says a sentimental Steve.

"So you're glad that it was us here and not Celeste and some other babe?" asks Brandon.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly put it that far." jokes Steve as Brandon playfully punches his shoulder while Dylan and Scott laugh.

"Hey, if you really want to show your gratitude, Steve, how about sharing some of that prize money with us?" jokes Dylan.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." says Scott.

"You know what, I have a better idea. No." says a laughing Steve.

As the game continues on, and Steve still trickling with excitement, Scott stands up and politely excuses himself.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back, I'm just going to go get a soda." says Scott as he gets up and makes his way to the aisle and walks up the steps to the corridor.

Seeing this as an opportunity to talk to Scott alone, Dylan gets up, excuses himself, and follows Scott up the steps.

Scott gets in a fairly long line at the concession stand. Unbeknownst to him, Dylan comes up right behind him and stands in line with him.

Scott is startled slightly as Dylan comes up and pats him on the shoulder. "You want to tell me what's going on, chief?" Dylan asks.

Scott turns his head to see that it's Dylan. "What do you mean?" Scott asks.

"What I mean is you've barely said a word all night." Dylan replies. "And trust me, I'm not the only one who's noticed. Brandon noticed too."

Scott hesitates for a moment as he's a bit nervous. "Oh, well, I wouldn't let it worry you. I'm just not much of a talker."

"Come on, man. The whole ride over here you looked like you lost your best friend." says Dylan. Scott grins shyly and shrugs. "If you don't want to tell me what it is, I can take a pretty good guess."

"Really?" asks Scott anxiously.

"My guess is that you figured out what I started to say back at the house and you are upset about the idea of Brenda going to Minnesota next year, is that it?" asks Dylan as the line slowly moves.

Realizing that Dylan has figured him out, Scott nods nonchalantly. "It did kind of hit me by surprise." Scott says.

"Hey, it did to me too when I first found out about it." says Dylan.

"When did she tell you, Dylan?" asks Scott who is upset about the idea that Brenda told Dylan about this before she told him.

"She didn't tell me, Scott. I saw her in the library a few days ago filling out the application." answers Dylan.

"So didn't you try to talk her out of it?" asks Scott.

"Look Scott, first of all, she hasn't made up her mind yet. It's just an option that she's considering. She could still wind up not going there. Secondly, it would be wrong of me, you, or anybody else to ask Brenda to stay here because we want her too. You can't ask somebody else to plan their life around you. That's unfair. And even if she does stay here, you can't let how she lives her life affect your entire mood. Cause then you are letting one person run your life." says Dylan.

"You don't understand, Dylan. She's the best friend I got. Nobody even knew I existed before Brenda started talking to me." Scott says with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I don't know what I'm going to do next year without her around. Sweet girls like Brenda, they don't exactly grow on trees."

Dylan thinks for a moment, as what Scott just said rings true in his ears. Girls like Brenda are special and aren't exactly the easiest types of people in the world to find, especially in Beverly Hills where everyone seems to be more self indulgent than in the rest of the country. Brenda is that rare exception who is willing to put somebody else's need before her own.

"I hear what you're saying, man. I've been there believe me." Dylan says. "Brenda will always be your friend, Scott. But you can't focus your whole life around her. That's why you need to make more friends."

"Dylan, it's more complicated than that." says Scott.

"What do you mean?" asks Dylan.

Unable to keep his thoughts and emotions contained anymore, Scott lets out what he has been keeping bottled up inside for weeks.

"I'm in love with her, Dylan." says Scott. "I'm in love with Brenda." Dylan just stands there and looks at Scott. In that instant, everything changes.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just want to say one thing. This pretty much takes us through the "Senior Poll" episode. Everyone who has been following this story knows that I have made it a point to stick close to the actual timeline that occurred during Season 3. That's been one of my biggest goals, mostly so people reading this story would have a place to reference it to.**

**Well the next episode that took place in season 3 is "She came in through the bathroom window." That episode had 2 plotlines in it. You had Brenda, Kelly, Donna, Andrea, and David going to senior ditch day at Magic Mountain. And you had Brandon, Dylan, and Steve helping out some con-artist chick named Ginger who had promised a celebrity tour for a Burt Reynolds fan club, but couldn't deliver the goods on getting them to meet Burt, so Dylan and Steve jumped in to help her out.**

**I have to be honest here. I hate that episode. I hated it back when it first aired 18 years ago, and I still hate it to this day. The premesis of the whole episode was just stupid and so far off the wall that I can remember at the time it aired wondering what they were thinking when they wrote that. I could give a two page critique on everything that makes that episode bad, but this is fan fiction, not episode reviewing.**

**So starting with the next chapter, I'm going to branch out on my own, so to speak. There's no place for Ginger the tour guide or Burt Reynolds in my story. So that plotline will never take place. And as far as ditch day at Magic Mountain goes, we already had a Magic Mountain chapter back in chapter 4 with Brenda and Scott. So I don't feel the need to travel back down that same road again. So ditch day won't take place either. That entire episode is out the window.**

**Anyways, hope you all are enjoying the story. The drama is really going to heat up soon. I'll be on vacation next weekend, but I hope to have the next chapter posted before I leave.**


	19. Love breaks your heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, like I mentioned at the end of last chapter. I'm branching off on my own here and I'm not going through the episode of "She came in through the bathroom window." We still have a lot of drama left in this story, and I don't have time to waste it writing about some idiotic story about Burt Reynolds and a con-artist celebrity tour guide named Ginger. This story will continue through prom, and end with graduation. But neither the Burt Reynolds fan club thing or the "Donna Martin graduates" thing will be a part of this story.**

**Also, a few people have mentioned that I am writing Dylan as a more sympathetic character than what he was on the show. I am aware of this and I assure you that I do have my reasons. I just hope for the most part that you find Dylan and everyone else to be in character, as that is one of my major goals of this writing, to have everyone in character as they were on the show.**

**Last chapter it was Steve, this chapter it's David who got a lot of air time. David by far has more scenes in this chapter than he has in any other yet to date. I did kind of write up as a bit of jerk at one point. For the most part, I liked David's character on the show, but he did have his moments from time to time where he could be a real jerk-wad. This chapter will be one of those times.**

**And as always, thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming.**

* * *

><p>Dylan looks at Scott for a few moments as they move up in the concession stand line. In a split second, the moment that Scott admitted to him that he was in love with Brenda, everything got a whole lot more complicated for Dylan.<p>

Dylan knows the truth. Brenda admitted to him the whole story and admitted that she only likes Scott as a good friend. But her goal of making Scott more liked and more popular, while it succeeded in that regard, it did fail to do one thing. Scott has not moved on with new friends, like Brenda had hoped. In fact his feelings for Brenda have only grown stronger, as he now sees Brenda as the only one who stood by him when everyone else still thought he was a geek.

And of course there are still Dylan's own feelings for Brenda, which he has yet to resolve. These feelings are something that he realizes he still has but is unsure about how to act on them, or even whether or not he should. Brenda has told him she doesn't want to relive the drama by going back to him, even if he does wind up breaking up with Kelly. The thought of Brenda being far away from him is very sad for Dylan, as he realizes that would pretty much end any future hope he has with her. But likewise, he doesn't want her to stay in California on his account. And now with Scott in love with Brenda, Scott would wind up hating them both if they did get back together. He'd hate Brenda because he would think her whole friendship with him was all an act in a grand scheme to get back together with Dylan. And he'd hate Dylan for taking away his first love.

All this runs through Dylan's mind as he looks at the blonde haired kid with the Lakers hat on, who up until a month ago, he didn't even know existed. The more he thinks about it, the more he thinks that there isn't any way out of this without somebody getting hurt, and more than likely it was going to be poor Scott who winds up being the one to get his heart torn in two. The scenario in the park several months ago with Brenda walking away hurt and angry at him and Kelly would be relived, especially if Dylan followed what his heart was telling him to do, which was to go back to Brenda. If only Brenda had showed up that night at the Bel Age hotel, and if only he had picked Brenda in the first place, this whole mess could have been avoided.

"Scott, are you sure you know what you are saying, man?" asks Dylan in a calm voice, trying to sound friendly and sincere. The people ahead of Scott in line get their food and leave as Scott and Dylan finds themselves at the front of the line with the cashier who asks for their order.

"Yes, can I get a coke and a hot dog, please?" Scott asks the cashier, as he goes fumbling through his wallet to find money.

"Make that two." says Dylan as he lays a twenty down on the counter. "I got it, man."

"So what did you mean, Dylan?" asks Scott as the cashier goes to retrieve their order.

"What I meant was that you said you were in love with Brenda." replies Dylan. "How do you know that you are in love with her?"

"What do you mean how do I know that I'm in love with her?" asks Scott. "I know because I know what I feel."

"That will be by fourteen dollars." says the cashier as Scott slides the twenty over to him and the cashier makes change and hands six dollars back in change. Scott and Dylan each take a coke and a hot dog and walk off over to the condiment stand.

Dylan takes a deep breathe as he puts mustard on his hot dog. "Scott, there is a difference between having a crush and actually being in love." says Dylan.

Scott shrugs. "What's the difference?" he asks as he puts ketchup on his hot dog and grabs some napkins.

"When you are in love, they love you back." says Dylan. "And when you have a crush, well." says Dylan calmly.

"Are you saying she doesn't love me back?" asks Scott inquisitively.

"I don't know man." answers Dylan. "You know your relationship with her better than I do. So you ask yourself that."

"Well, to be honest, it's kind of hard to tell." says Scott. Dylan finishes putting mustard on his hot dog and raises his eyebrow, looking up at Scott, wondering what he's getting at. "I mean she kissed me once when I wasn't expecting it. And I have wanted to kiss her again ever since then. And there were other times where the situation seemed perfect to kiss her, but I could just never get a clear sign from her that she wanted me to."

"See that's the thing, man." says Dylan in a low and sincere tone. "When you love someone, and they love you, you don't have to look for signs. You don't have to wonder what they're thinking or what they're feeling, because you already know." suggests Dylan.

Scott and Dylan start to walk back to their seats. "Dylan" says Scott right before they get to the stairs that leads down to their seats. Dylan stops and looks at Scott. "I have to ask you something important." Scott says.

Dylan doesn't say anything but just looks at Scott as he cocks his eyebrows, waiting to hear what he's going to say next.

"I want to ask Brenda to the prom." Scott says nervously. "And I want to make sure you're cool with it."

Dylan thinks for a moment, knowing that either way he answers the question won't have a positive outcome. "Hey man, you don't need my permission to ask Brenda to the prom." he says.

"Well, it's just that I know that you and Brenda have a lot of history." replies Scott.

"Okay, stop right there." Dylan says assertively. "You're right, we do have a lot of history, but that's exactly what it is, history. Brenda and I are done. We have been for a long time." says Dylan.

"So you don't mind?" asks Scott.

"Hey, you want to ask her to the prom, knock yourself out." says Dylan. "But hearing the way you talked about her a moment ago, saying that you are in love with her, you sound like a kid who has his hopes up really high." Dylan says as Scott frowns slightly. "I just don't want to see you getting a broken heart if it doesn't work out. Because nobody knows better than me just how bad Brenda Walsh can break a heart." says Dylan as he takes a sip out of his soda.

"Well the way I see it, if I sit back and do nothing, Brenda's going to graduate and go off to college. In no time, she'll forget that I even exist." replies Scott. "If I don't ask her to the prom, I'm always going to wonder what might have been. And I don't want to live a life full of regrets."

"So you're just going to ask her to prom?" asks Dylan.

"For now, yeah." answers Scott. "I just hope she says yes. Cause I'll make it the best prom she's ever been to." says Scott as he walks down the steps and back toward his seat to rejoin Brandon and Steve, carrying his coke and hot dog. Dylan just stands there for a moment, taking a deep breathe, knowing that this whole situation is spinning out of control and fast.

* * *

><p>Scott has been sitting in his room most of the weekend. He didn't say much the rest of the night at the basketball game or during the car ride back to the Walsh's. He knew he had let the cat out of the bag. He keeps going over and over it in his mind. Without even thinking about it he blurted out to Dylan that he is in love with Brenda.<p>

He didn't plan to say it to Dylan like that; he didn't even want to say it. But Dylan was grilling him pretty hard about not making Brenda the focus of his life. That, in combination with the two things that he learned that night about Brenda considering the University of Minnesota and Kelly & Dylan having a separation, was more than his emotions can handle.

Now that it was said, it couldn't be unsaid. Dylan now knew how Scott felt about Brenda. The question on Scott's mind was now that Dylan was not seeing Kelly, does this mean that he still has eyes for Brenda? The more he thought about it, the more depressed he got. Dylan had the nice hair, the nice clothes, the soothing voice, the Porsche, not to mention the long history with Brenda. If it came down to a competition between him and Dylan for Brenda, it would be a total joke. Facts were facts, and the shy geeky Scott Scanlon could not compete with West Beverly's most handsome, Dylan McKay on any level.

Of course none of this will even matter if Brenda goes away to the University of Minnesota. Within her first week there, Scott will be forgotten like yesterday's news. At least that's the way he sees it.

Having spent the whole weekend up in his room, Scott's own thoughts are turning him into an emotional basket case. With no easy way out, and no clear path to take, he decides he needs some feminine advice on this matter. And there is only one female who he's even been able to turn to when talking about something so personal.

Despite his constant bickering with her, Scott knows he's real lucky to have Sue as his sister, even if he doesn't always acknowledge it. With a house full of boys and his mother a space case, Sue has been the only female Scott has ever been able to turn to for advice.

Scott gets up and leaves his room. He walks down the hall way to his sister's room where he knocks on the door. "Come in." yells Sue.

As Scott walks in, Sue is sitting on her bed, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts and painting her toe nails black. She has the heavy metal music playing on her boom box. She looks up to see that it is her brother and continues to paint her toe nails. "Oh, so you finally decided to come out of your cave?" Sue asks jokingly.

"Yeah, Yeah." replies Scott. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm panting my toe nails." Sue says.

"You're painting them black? What have you gone Goth now?" asks Scott in a sarcastic tone.

"As a matter of fact, Harold says he finds girls with black toe nails to be very attractive." says Sue.

Scott rolls his eyes. "So if Harold told you that he found girls with spikes sticking out of their heads attractive, does that mean you would go hammer a spike into your skull?" asks Scott.

"Maybe" Sue replies jokingly as she makes a face at her brother.

Scott shakes his head, laughing slightly. "Listen, I need to talk to you." he says as he sits at the end of Sue's bed, pushing a stuffed animal over so he doesn't sit on it. "Sue, I could really use your advice." he says.

Sue stops painting her toe nails at that moment and puts her toe nail polish away and gives her brother her full attention. She can tell by the tone of his voice and the fact that he sat down on her bed that this is serious, and most likely not good news. "So what's wrong now, Scott?" Sue asks

"Why do you just automatically assume that something's wrong?" Scott replies.

"Well for one, you never come and ask for my advice voluntarily unless something is really wrong." she says.

"Well, you're right." Scott says. "Something is terribly wrong."

"Go on, I'm listening." Sue replies.

"Well on Friday night, when I got to the Walsh's house, and we were waiting for Brandon, I overheard Brenda arguing with her parents. Sue, she's thinking about going away to college at the University of Minnesota." Scott says.

Sue looks at her older brother with a blank expression on her face, not knowing what to say. "This is why you've been hiding out in your room like a fugitive all weekend?" she asks.

"No, there's more." Scott replies. "I also found out that Dylan and Kelly broke up, well not exactly completely broke up, but they agreed to at least temporarily stop seeing each other."

Sue continues to look at Scott with a blank look on her face. "Okay?" she asks. "And I should give a damn, why?"

"Sue, just shut up and listen, there's more." says an agitated Scott. "Later on, I was standing in the concession line with Dylan. We started talking about Brenda and the possibility of her going away to college. Then he started laying it on thick and telling me that I shouldn't focus my whole life around Brenda, and that I couldn't ask her to plan her life around me. And that's when it came out."

"What came out?" asks Sue.

"I told Dylan that I'm in love with Brenda." says Scott.

Sue's expression turns to one of disbelief. "YOU DID WHAT?" she says in a loud voice.

"Sue, Shhhh, not so loud." cries Scott.

"Are you crazy?" she asks lowering her voice. "You don't tell another guy that you are in love with their ex, even if it is true. You're just asking for trouble."

"Well I'm sorry, Sue. It's not like I planned to say it. Like I said, he was drilling me on her, and it just popped out." says Scott. "And now, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Scott, think about it. How is it going to look if Dylan goes and tells Brenda what you told him?" Sue asks.

Scott shrugs. "I don't know." he says.

"You don't know?" Sue repeats. "Scott it's going to make you look like a coward. Like you don't have the guts to go to Brenda and tell her yourself."

"Sue, I'm going to Brenda, when the time is right." Scott replies.

"Scott, you no longer have the luxury to wait until the time is right. You have to tell her before Dylan does. If she's going to find out that you're in love with her, then she needs to hear it from you. Not somebody else." Sue says.

Scott takes a deep breathe and reluctantly shakes his head in the affirmative. "Alright, I'll talk to her at school tomorrow." he says

"Tomorrow? I don't think so." Sue says as she walks over and picks up her cordless phone from the charger and hands it to Scott. "You're going to call her right now. And I'm going to stand here and make sure you do."

"Forget it, Sue. I'm not talking to Brenda with you standing right here." says Scott.

"If I don't stand here, you're never going to do it. I know you too well, Scott. You've never taken any kind of initiative in your life unless you were figuratively held up at gunpoint." Sue says. "Now call her!" she demands assertively.

Scott looks at Sue with frustration and reluctantly takes the phone and begins to dial Brenda's number, but he intentionally mis-dials the last number, unbeknownst to his sister. He picks up the phone and pretends to talk to Brandon on the phone.

"Hey Brandon, is Brenda there?"

"Yo dude, I think you got the wrong number. My name's not Brandon and I don't know anybody named Brenda either." says the male voice on the other end of the phone. Sue watches her brother.

"Alright, well I'll try again later." Scott says

"Who the hell is this?" asks the voice. Scott hits the hang up button and hands the phone back to Sue. He simply wasn't prepared. And with Sue sitting there watching him, he just wasn't prepared to talk to Brenda.

"She wasn't home." Scott says.

Sue looks at her watch. "At 8:30 on a Sunday night? Where do you think she could be?" Sue says.

"I don't know, Peach Pit maybe." Scott replies. "Listen, I'll talk to her tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay Scott." Sue replies. "I'll give you one day. You have until tomorrow to talk to Brenda. Otherwise, you are going to force me to resort to extreme measures?"

"Extreme measures?" Scott asks.

"Believe me, you don't want to test me on this." Sue says with a devilish smile and a wink. Scott slowly leaves wondering what Sue meant by this. Sue actually doesn't have anything planned for if Scott doesn't talk to Brenda. But she knew the mere threat would be that extra incentive he needed to get over the hump.

Scott leaves and slowly walks back to his room. He closes the door and sits on his bed and muddles the mess he now finds himself in. He has no choice. He has reached the point of no return, and tomorrow he simply must talk to Brenda. He pulls out the expensive bracelet that he bought for her and looks at it for a moment. He knows that tomorrow is a must. He must give it to her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>David, Donna, and Kelly are walking down the hallway at school the next day. Donna just found out about Kelly and Dylan's "break up."<p>

"Wow, so you guys are history?" asks Donna.

"Not quite history, Donna." Kelly replies.

"What do you mean?" implies Donna.

"Well the fat lady may not be singing just yet, but she is in the wings warming up." Kelly jokes.

"So I don't get it." asks David. "You are going to try to fix your relationship with Dylan by not seeing or talking to him at all? Isn't that a little contradictory?"

Kelly shakes her head. "David, you are trying to graduate early by taking double the course load. Don't kill any brain cells trying to understand something that is beyond your comprehension." says an annoyed Kelly, wanting David to butt out.

At that moment, Dylan comes walking up to the trio with a calm and cool look on his face. He eyes Kelly, but completely ignores her. "Hey Donna." he greets.

"Hi." Donna replies.

"Silver, I need to talk to you man." says Dylan, catching David completely off guard. In his entire high school career, Dylan has never come up and told David he needed to talk to him about anything. In fact, the only time Dylan has really ever talked to David has been when David's doing something he finds annoying.

"Uhm Sure, Dylan. What's up?" asks David who continues to stand there surprised. Kelly and Donna look on, both looking perplexed.

"Privately, if you don't mind." Dylan answers.

"Uhm, sure." David says. "Why don't we go over to my radio booth?" says David who walks into the DJ booth where he's been doing his radio show for the last 3 years. Dylan glances over at Kelly once more, not saying a word as he feels he's respecting her wishes of giving Kelly her space. He then follows David into his radio booth.

Kelly, looking annoyed, just shakes her head in disgust. Donna looks over at her.

"What?" asks Donna.

"He just totally ignored me, like I wasn't even here." Kelly replies.

"Well isn't this what you wanted?" Donna asks.

"I wanted space, not for him to act like I don't even exist at all." says Kelly.

At that moment, Brittany the cheerleader comes walking up to Kelly. "Hi Kelly." Brittany says.

Kelly turns and looks at Brittany, almost as if she's pond scum. "What the hell do you want?" Kelly asks.

"I heard about you and Dylan breaking up. I'm really sorry." she says.

"Look you, whose name I don't even remember." barks Kelly.

"Brittany." answers Brittany.

"Alright Brittany, first of all Dylan and I didn't break up. Secondly, remember what I told you about minding your own business? And thirdly, I know damn well you aren't in the least bit sorry, so you can put a cork in that little sympathetic act of yours. Dylan doesn't even know you exist. So quit wasting your time pining over him and go find yourself some loser who is immature enough to find you attractive." says Kelly who walks off disgusted. Donna just looks at Brittany with a look of sorrow on her face, and then walks off in the other direction.

* * *

><p>"So what's on your mind, Dylan?" asks David. Dylan closes the door to the DJ booth behind him.<p>

"I want to ask you something about your friend Scott." says Dylan.

"Alright." says David with a surprised look on his face. "I mean Scott and I really aren't all that close anymore, but ask away."

"Has he ever been in love before?" asks Dylan.

"Scott, in love?" asks David as he begins to flip through CDs, trying to decide what to play for the morning. "Well, he did have a girlfriend back in the 5th grade."

"Fifth grade?" asks a surprised Dylan, thinking that's way too young to be having a girlfriend.

"Yeah, but it wasn't what you would call a real relationship or anything. Not like they ever kissed. It was one of those grade school things with kids liking to pretend to be older than they really are." says David. "Honestly, I don't think Scott's ever been in love before. He was kind of a late bloomer. if you know what I mean."

"No I don't know what you mean, Silver. Enlighten me." says Dylan.

"Well, let me put it to you this way. You probably first started to notice girls around what age? Twelve? Thirteen?" David asks.

"In my case, I was a little younger than that." Dylan says.

"Well, in Scott's case it was a lot older. I mean while you were experiencing your first time and your second time, Scott was still playing with his transformers and G.I. Joes. He just never matured like a normal kid" says David. "Dylan, why are you asking me all this?" he asks.

Dylan pauses for a moment. "Well I'd say your best friend has finally matured." Dylan says.

"What do you mean?" replies David as he puts on his headset and prepares to start his show.

"The other night at the game, I had a chance to talk to him when Brandon and Steve weren't around. We started talking about Brenda. I started laying the questions on him pretty heavy, and I think he got a little nervous and came out and admitted to me that he is in love with her." says Dylan.

David turns and focuses his complete attention on Dylan and his last remarks. "No way, he told you he was in love with her?" David asks, hardly believing it. Dylan shakes his head in the affirmative. "Man, that doesn't sound like Scott at all. Even if he did like a girl, he wouldn't come out and tell anybody. And he certainly wouldn't tell you, given that you're Brenda's ex and all. If Scott liked somebody, he'd definitely keep it to himself and mull over it."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, man. He's changed." Dylan says. "He started telling me how he doesn't know what he's going to do next year without her here. Then he asked me if I'd be cool with him taking her to the prom."

David laughs. "Really? He asked you that?" inquires David as he grins in amusement. "Well, we all have to have a first crush at some point. I guess Brenda is his first. Who would have imagined."

"I'm glad you find this so amusing, Silver." says Dylan sarcastically, not looking happy at David. "Cause, there is one problem."

"What's that?" asks David.

"The feeling isn't reciprocated." Dylan replies. "Scott's trying to muster up his courage to tell Brenda how he really feels. He's really got his hopes up, man. I could tell the other night by the way he was talking about her. He's really got it bad for her."

The smile disappears off David's face. "Oh man, Dylan, he's not going to know how to take the sting of rejection. I mean he's dealt with the hazing and stuff like that from the jocks, but he's never dealt with the sting of rejection from a girl he's crazy about."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Dylan replies.

David ponders for a moment. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Well, this is where I was hoping you could help me out." Dylan says. "You've known him the longest. You guys were best friends. You think maybe you could talk to him? Try to keep him from getting his hopes up too much about Brenda?"

"Me? Why can't you do it?" asks David.

"I tried." Dylan replies. "He got really defensive whenever I even made the slightest hint that Brenda might not be the one for him. And with me being her ex and all, and now that Kelly and I are not exactly on the best of terms these days, he might think I have ulterior motives." says Dylan. "So, you think you could talk to him, Silver?"

David sighs and takes a deep breathe as he pops a CD into the radio and gets prepared to play the first number. "Alright Dylan, I'll give it a shot." says David. "Just answer me one thing. Is this whole thing really because you don't want Scott to get hurt? Or is there more to it?"

"More to it, like what?" asks Dylan.

"Like, maybe you never really got over Brenda to begin with." suggests David as he turns around and begins his morning radio show. Dylan just looks at him for a few moments, contemplating what he said. What is his real motivation here?

* * *

><p>Scott walks up the hallway and glances around the corner. Brenda is at her locker. Scott fixes his hair and tucks in his shirt to make sure he looks okay. He takes a deep breathe and then walks around the corner and up to Brenda.<p>

"Hi Brenda." greets Scott.

"Oh Hi Scott." says Brenda as she grabs her text books and closes her locker. "So did you have fun out with the guys the other night?"

"The other night?" asks Scott, as for a moment, he is not quite sure what Brenda is talking about. "Oh yeah, the game." he says, suddenly realizing that Brenda is talking about the game. "Yeah, it was fun. I guess you've heard by now that Steve won ten thousand dollars by making a half court short."

Brenda laughs. "Of course I've heard. Who hasn't? Steve has been going around telling the entire school. Look." says Brenda who points at Steve down the hall. Steve has Tony Miller and a group of jocks gathered around him as he is regaling the story of his half court shot, going through the motions one step at a time.

"Yeah, he was like that the entire ride home from the game. Brandon, Dylan, and I were about ready to duck tape his mouth shut to get him to shut up." jokes Scott as Brenda laughs.

"Well knowing Steve, we're going to be hearing about this story for many years to come." Brenda says smiling.

"Yeah." agrees Scott, nodding his head. "Brenda listen, I have something important I need to talk to you about."

"Oh gosh, Scott, can it wait?" asks Brenda who starts walking off. Scott walks down the hall with her.

"It's pretty important, Brenda." Scott says.

Brenda sighs and looks down at her watch on her wrist. "I'll tell you what. I got several tests today, so I'm going to be pretty busy. But if it's really that important, why don't you come by my house tonight after school?" Brenda asks.

Scott frowns slightly, realizing that he's going to have to get his nerves up all over again to talk to Brenda. "Well, alright." he answers shyly, as one corner of his mouth goes up in a slight grin.

"Okay, well then, I guess I'll see you tonight." Brenda says as she takes off down the hall to her first class. Scott balls up his fist and pounds the air in frustration, wondering if he's ever going to get the chance to talk to Brenda and tell her how he feels.

He turns around and walks down the hall way, shaking his head with a frustrated look on his face.

* * *

><p>Later, Scott is walking alone through the courtyard when David comes running up to him from behind.<p>

"Hey Scott, wait up man." yells David.

Scott turns around and waits for David to catch up with him. "Hey David, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing?" David asks.

Not really knowing what David is talking about, Scott grins awkwardly. "I'm doing fine, I guess. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had a date for the prom yet. Because if you don't, I know several girls who would love…" says David. Scott holds his hand up to cut David off in mid sentence.

"Save your breath, David." says Scott. "I already know who I'm going to ask to prom."

"Really?" asks David, trying to act surprise even though he knows exactly where Scott is going with this. "Who's the lucky babe, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Who do you think?" Scott replies. "I'm going to ask Brenda."

David scratches behind his ear for a moment, trying to think of what to say next. "Brenda? Wow, that's great Scott. So you two are going to go as friends?"

"Actually…" Scott says and pauses with a smile on his face. "If everything goes well, I hope to be going with her as more than friends, if you know what I mean"

"Does she know this?" asks David, with an uncomfortable grin on his face.

"Not yet. But I have a plan." Scott says with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Really? What's the plan?" asks David.

"Come here." whispers Scott who grabs David by the arm and drags him off into a more secluded part of the courtyard. "Check this out." Scott says as he reaches into his inside jacket pocket and pulls out the jewellery case that he bought the bracelet for Brenda in. Scott opens the case and shows David the bracelet. David's eyes light up like saucers.

"Woah, Scott. What is that?" asks a shocked David.

"It's a bracelet, what do you think it is?" Scott answers.

"Well, I know it's a bracelet. But how much did that cost?" asks David. "I happen to know that you don't have a job. So unless you have a rich uncle who just died that I don't know about." says David getting cut off.

"David, relax. I had been saving up my allowance money to get a Sega CD. But I realized that Brenda is more important. And when we were at the mall the other day, looking for a birthday present for Kelly, she remarked on how much she loved this bracelet. So I bought it for her." says Scott with a grin. "I'm going over to see her tonight. I got it all planned out. We're going to have pizza, then go for a walk on the boardwalk, and that's when I'm going to ask her. So what do you think?"

"Well, it's nice. But don't you think you're going a little overboard, man?" asks David

"What do you mean overboard?" Scott asks.

"Well, I can tell just by looking at it that you had to pay at least a couple hundred dollars for that bracelet." David says. "Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Hey, it's Brenda. She's worth it." Scott replies.

"That's not what I meant, Scott. I mean you're pining all your hopes on Brenda and throwing everything you have into this one girl. And you don't even know if she feels the same way about you or not." says David.

"That's true." Scott replies. "But I'm never going to know if I at least don't ask her. David, I have to at least try."

"Look Scott, I'm not saying that you shouldn't ask Brenda to the prom or even tell her that you like her. I'm just saying that you should have a back up plan in case things with Brenda don't go as planned. Just keep your options open, man. There are plenty of fish in the sea." David says. "You know what I'm saying?"

Scott's face turns from a smile to one of anger as he looks at his old best friend with both malice and contempt. He can't believe that David is trying to discourage him from getting what he wants.

"Yeah, David, I see it all clearly now." Scott replies. "You're jealous, that's it?"

"What?" replies David angrily? "Me, jealous of you, that's ridiculous. I'm just trying to be your friend and look out for you."

"Bull crap, David." Scott shouts. "You stopped trying to be my friend last year, remember? I came back from Oklahoma wearing a cowboy hat and liking country music and all of a sudden I wasn't cool enough for you and your new found cool friends."

"Oh get off it already, will you Scott?" retorts David. "That was last year. I matured and made new friends, get over it."

"I am over it, David." says Scott. "And I'm over you. You're worse than Tony Miller. At least he doesn't try to hide the fact that he's a horse's ass. But you try to act like my friend and like you give a damn about me, when deep down the only one you care about is yourself."

"Look man, I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want to see you get hurt." says David.

"Oh please, David. That's a joke." replies a pissed off Scott. "I needed your help two years ago, a year ago. When I needed a friend, you weren't there. Spencer, Mom, they all kept asking me 'Where is David? Aren't you two friends anymore?' You broke Spencer's heart when you didn't come to his birthday party, you know that? Well anyways, I finally made a real friend in Brenda. She is somebody who enjoys my company. Even though I'm not Joe Cool, she likes me for who I am. And now that I'm finally starting to make a name for myself here in this school, you come here and try to throw a wet blanket on everything. You just can't stand to see that I'm finally starting to make friends and that I found somebody who makes me happy. You liked it better when I was Scott the geek who everyone picked on. You'd rather I have no friends at all and be miserable. WELL SCREW YOU, DAVID!" Scott screams emotionally as he points his finger at David.

"Scott, calm down." says David in a settling tone. "Listen to yourself, man. You're acting crazy."

"Crazy? Why am I acting crazy? Because I want the same thing you have? You and Donna have been going out for a year. She loves you and you love her. And I'm crazy because I want the same thing? You are such a self-centred hypocrite, David." says Scott.

"Alright Scott, fine." retorts David in a nasty tone. "You think what you want about me. But you're setting yourself up for heartbreak. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"You know what, David." Scott fires back. "Next time I want your help, I'll come and ask you for it. Until then, keep your nose out of my business. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for." Scott puts the bracelet box back in his inside jacket pocket and storms out past David, bumping shoulders with him as he does.

David looks annoyed and pissed that he tried to help Scott only to get told off. He turns and walks off in a huff.

* * *

><p>Dylan sits at the counter in a mostly empty Peach Pit with a peach pie and a half drank cup of coffee. He's reading a book intensely, not really paying much attention to what is going on around him. Nat starts to wipe the counter off with a rag, before going up to Dylan.<p>

"So you got just a few weeks left of high school and you just now decided that it would be a good idea to start studying?" jokes Nat.

Dylan chuckles slightly. "Nah, I have to take the SATs again." he says.

"Uh oh, the dreaded SATs." Nat says with a grin

"Yeah, and because my grades aren't exactly what you would call stellar, I have to nail the SATs if I hope to have any shot of getting into Berkley." Dylan says.

"Berkley, huh?" asks Nat. "You know I never thought about it, but you'd fit right in with all the open minded thinkers they have going there." says Nat as Dylan grins and takes a bite of his pie. "Just don't forget to write your name on the test this time."

Nat and Dylan both laugh as the bells on the front door rings and David walks in.

"Oh hi, David." says Nat with a smile.

"Hey Nat." replies a quiet and sullen David who goes and sits down at a corner booth by himself and pulls out books and begins studying.

Dylan goes back to studying his SATs for a moment, then closes his book and walks over to David's booth and sits down.

"David, how's it going?" greets Dylan.

"To be frank, Dylan, it's going pretty lousy. And I have you partially to thank for that." says David coarsely.

"Why? What happened?" asks Dylan in a stern voice.

"You want to know what happened?" asks David as he slams his text book shut." says David as he slams his text book shut. "I'll tell you what happened. I did what you asked me to do. I went and talked to Scott and yes, I got him to start talking about Brenda."

"So what happened that has you sitting over all pissed off?" asks Dylan.

"In a nutshell, I tried to tell him that he was going overboard with this thing he has planned for Brenda. And as soon as I did, he accused me of being jealous and wanting to see him be a social failure. Then he proceeded to rake me over the coals about what a lousy friend I've been to him the last two years."

Dylan looks at David with confusion. "Wait a second, David. Back up for a moment. What do you mean he was going overboard with this thing he has planned for Brenda? What does Scott have planned for Brenda?"

David just shakes his head and shoots and angry look at Dylan. "You know, I probably shouldn't tell you, because I don't see how it's any of your business to begin with. But seeing as how I don't really give a rat's ass about Scott's feelings after what he said to me, I'll tell you anyways." snarls David. "You were right. Scott is in love with Brenda. He's totally fallen head over heels for her. He even went out and bought a really expensive bracelet for her."

"He bought her a bracelet?" Dylan asks.

"Sure did. He showed it to me. He shelled out a good bit of money for it too. He was saving to buy himself a new video game system, but he decided it was a better investment to shower Brenda with beautiful jewellery with the false hope that she might consider becoming his girlfriend. I always knew he didn't have the brains in the family." says David as he snickers, clearly still bitter about what Scott said to him that afternoon.

Dylan stares blankly at the wall for a moment. Scott's infatuation with Brenda is even worse than he thought. He's throwing everything he has into it, with the hope that Brenda will fall in love with him. He's certain of what the outcome is going to be, it's going to end with Scott being devastated. And even if by some miracle of a chance Brenda were to say yes, it would mean that what he had with Brenda was indeed truly over for good. Neither of those outcomes is desirable for him.

"David, did Scott happen to say when he was planning on giving her the bracelet?" Dylan asks.

"Sure did. Tonight." answers David.

"Tonight" Dylan cries. His normally cool and calm demeanour turns into a look of panic on his face.

"Yup. He's got it all planned out. He's going to treat her to a pizza dinner on the boardwalk, then take a little moonlight stroll on the boardwalk, and that's when he's going to lay the bracelet on her and express his true feelings to her."

"And that's when she more than likely is going to tell him 'Sorry kid, you're just not my type.'" says Dylan.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I really don't give a damn." says David.

Dylan looks at David with contempt, annoyed with his bitter attitude. "Silver, he was your best friend, man. Don't you care at all that he might get hurt?"

"Dylan, the way I feel right now, I couldn't care if Brenda ripped Scott's heart out and ate it for breakfast. He made it very clear to me today that we're not friends anymore. Now if you don't mind, I have three tests tomorrow to study for." snarls David.

Dylan shakes his head. "Fine dude, I'll leave you and that big nasty chip on your shoulder to stew in your own bad karma." he says as he stands up and begins to walk away.

"Hey." shouts David. "Is that it? Don't I get a 'Thanks David, for doing me a favor.' or an 'I'm sorry for what Scott said to you.'?"

"Look man, I appreciate you talking to him." replies Dylan. "But as far as me being sorry for him calling you a bad friend, well, I can't say I'm sorry for someone telling it like it is." Dylan says calmly as he throws a few bucks on the Peach Pit counter and then quickly hurries out the front door leaving a bitter David there mulling over what he just said.

Dylan hurries to the Peach Pit parking lot where he passes Kelly and Donna who are walking inside. "Hey Donna." says Dylan as he runs past the girls and jumps into his Porsche, leaping over the top without opening the door. Kelly shakes her head in disgust as once again she has been ignored by Dylan. Dylan screeches out of the parking lot and takes off down the road.

"Did he just totally ignore me again?" asks Kelly to Donna who just shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Night has fallen and Dylan's Porsche speeds up to the front of Casa Walsh. He has raced over there like a bat out of hell, hoping to get there before Scott does. He knows talking to Scott won't do any good. His feelings and hopes for Brenda are so far out of control, that talks of reasons no longer do any good. But he hopes that he can tell Brenda what is going to happen so she knows what to be prepared for. Or possibly even find someway to delay it before they can figure out what to do.<p>

Dylan hits the breaks as they squeal, and his Porsche comes to a dead stop right in front of the Walsh house. He leaps over the top of his car door, again not opening it. He goes jogging up to the front door and rings the door bell, hoping that it will be Brenda who answers it. After waiting 5 seconds, the door opens and it isn't Brenda, but Brandon who opens it.

"Hey D, what are you doing here, brother?" Brandon asks.

"Hey B, is your sister around?" Dylan asks.

"No, she and Scott just left about ten minutes ago." replies Brandon.

"Damn it." Dylan swears underneath his breathe, with a look of distress on his face. Brandon can read the look on Dylan's face and tell instantly that something is wrong.

"Apparently he needed to talk to her about something really important." Brandon says. "I think he said they were going to the boardwalk."

"Ah man. I'm too late." Dylan sighs as he winces and turns around to look out into the street. Brandon's facial expression changed to a look of great concern.

"Too late for what?" asks Brandon. "Dylan, what's going on, man? Tell me."

Dylan stands there for a few moments staring out into the dark road before turning back to look at Brandon who is waiting anxiously for Dylan's answer.

"I'm too late to stop a disaster from happening, a disaster I guess you can say that is all my fault." says Dylan.

"Dylan, what are you talking about?" Brandon asks.

"Well Brandon, let's see." says Dylan who looks at his watch. "At any moment now your sister is going to shatter that boy's heart into a million pieces. And in turn, she's going to feel bad for weeks." says Dylan. Brandon just stares there, not knowing what to say as he suddenly understands what Dylan is saying.

"You know man, if only I had picked Bren when she and Kelly gave me that ultimatum, I could have saved a lot of hearts from getting broken." Dylan says remorsefully as he and Brandon just stand there looking at each other and shaking their heads.

Both of them are feeling completely helpless as they both know that nothing can be done to stop the inevitable. It's like standing on a beach, and watching a huge tidal wave come in that's going to wipe out everyone for miles, and you can't do a thing about it.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the pizza, Scott." says Brenda as she and him walk on the boardwalk. Both of them have finished eating and are walking side by side on the boardwalk. Scott can literally feel his heart about to beat out of his chest. He begins to sweat as he knows what has to be done and that it can't be put off any longer.<p>

Brenda is wondering why Scott has taken her down to the boardwalk. The conversation between the two of them has been very casual up until this point as they talked about the Lakers game Scott just went to, Brenda's renewed friendship with Kelly, and Sue's weird taste in guys. But Brenda knows there has to be some other reason Scott has taken her out to the boardwalk, she just doesn't know what it is.

"Scott are you, alright?" Brenda asks as she sees that he is sweating and obviously nervous.

"Yeah Brenda, I'm fine." Scott answers.

"Are you sure, you're sweating?" Brenda says back.

"Yeah, it's just…." Scott pauses as he exhales, trying to get his nervousness under control. He glances out at the ocean and sees the full moon just above the water, with the waves gently rolling in on this beautiful night. Off to the side of the boardwalk, a teenager is sitting with a radio that just happens to be playing the song "Love is." by Vanessa Williams and Brian McKnight, that is supplying what in his mind is the perfect back ground music for this occasion.

"Brenda, I have something I need to talk to you about." Scott says.

"Well go on." she replies. "You know that you can talk to me about anything."

"Alright, well here goes." Scott says. "I was kind of wondering if you would go to the prom with me." Scott says as he stops and turns to look at Brenda, awaiting her reaction.

Brenda pauses for a moment and looks at Scott, a slight grin goes up on her face. "Oh Scott." she says in a mellow tone. Scott gulps as he waits to find out whether what she just said is good or bad. "You know, I was really hoping you would ask me that."

Completely shocked by her reply, Scott's eyes light up. "You were?" he asks in disbelief.

"Well yes." replies Brenda as she smiles. "I mean, initially I didn't want to go to the prom, cause I knew it wouldn't be anything like the spring dance with Dylan. I even told Kelly I wasn't going. But then I got to thinking, there is one person I'd go with if he asked me. And that was you." answers Brenda.

"Really?" asks Scott, still in disbelief. His face lights up with a huge grin as he is still amazed then Brenda said yes.

"I mean the truth is that my senior year hasn't exactly turned out the way I had planned. With Dylan and Kelly, and the struggle with college I can't say I have really had a whole lot of fun this year. But there is one good thing that came out of it, and that was our friendship." answers Brenda.

"Friendship?" Scott asks as his gleeful look slowly starts to disappear.

"Yeah. I mean the fact is that you were there for me when nobody else was. And after I learned what a great and wonderful friend you are, I said to myself that if you asked me I'd go, otherwise I was staying home." Brenda says. "You are maybe the only guy I know in the whole school who I can go to the prom with strictly as a friend and not have to worry that you have some sort of ulterior motive of trying to get me up into a hotel room."

Scott exhales and nods his head as he has mixed emotions. He's happy that Brenda said she'd go to the prom with him, but he can't hide his disappointment when she said that she wanted to go to the prom with him strictly as a friend as that leaves him confused about what to do next.

"There's just one thing though, Scott." says Brenda.

"What's that?" he asks.

"Why did you go through all this trouble of bringing me out to the boardwalk and asking me? I mean you could have just asked me in school or over the phone. It's really not that big of a deal." Brenda says.

"Well Brenda, there is kind of more I want to talk to you about." Scott says as Brenda listens. "You see, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. And you've done so much for me lately. I mean finally I can walk down the hallways and people are saying hi to me instead of totally ignoring me. The jocks are actually giving me high fives instead of trying to knock my books out of my hands or give me wedgies. And I have you to thank for that." Scott says with a smile.

"Oh Scott…." Brenda says. "I have nothing to do with that. That was all you. You had it in you all along to make people like you. All you needed was a little confidence, and to be able to stand up for yourself. I just wanted other people to get to know you the way I have, not as the quiet geek, but as the sweet and caring guy you are. The same guy who was there to help out Dylan, Brandon, and Kelly when they needed it."

"Brenda.." says Scott, as he starts to get emotional. "The people who say they like me now, I don't know how much of it is real, or if it's all an act." says Scott.

"What do you mean?" asks Brenda.

"One thing I've learned about high school is that a lot of people will pretend to be your friend if they think it will help their own social standing. But are they really your friend? Brenda, I don't know who really is my friend and who isn't. The only one I'm sure of is you. Because you liked me when nobody else did, you walked with me in the hall when everyone else thought I was still a geek. You are the only one I know is real. Brenda, I'm really going to miss you next year." Scott says.

Brenda smiles nearly shedding a tear. "I'm going to miss you too, Scott. But hey, just because I'm off at college doesn't mean we can't still keep in touch. You can still write me or call me. And I'll be back in the summer of next year to watch you graduate." Brenda says with a smile.

"Actually Brenda, this is the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Scott says.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

Scott takes a deep breathe and looks at the ocean once more. The Vanessa Williams and Brian McKnight song is starting to pick up in intensity. Suddenly Scott hears himself blurt it out.

"Brenda, I knew I always liked you. But I never really knew how much until I actually started spending time with you." Scott says. "You were always with Dylan, and I use to think you didn't even know I existed. At first I didn't know what to think when you started spending time with me. I mean the way you kissed me in front of the Peach Pit was a little awkward that one night…"

"Oh that." says Brenda laughing. "I can explain."

"Brenda, please let me finish otherwise I'm never going to be able to say what I need to say." Scott says

Brenda stands there looking at him.

"Brenda I like you a lot. I mean I really like you." says Scott with a huge smile on his face.

"Scott." says Brenda softly, her smile disappears.

"I could never really find the right way to tell you this, but I know how I feel. I don't know anybody else who is as caring and sweet and sensitive as you are. I know I'm no Dylan McKay. But I would do anything for you, if you would be my girlfriend." Scott says.

"Scott, I…." says Brenda whose look has turned to one of a blank expression.

"And just one more thing." says Scott. "I got this for you the other day, because I want you to see that I'm not just another guy who is looking to hook up. I'm serious about what I say."

Scott reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out the box the bracelet is in and gives it to Brenda. Brenda looks at him totally dumbfounded by everything he is saying. She opens the box and her mouth gapes when she sees the bracelet inside. She can't believe that Scott has gone to this much trouble to show her how much he likes her.

"Brenda please, be my girlfriend." Scott asks as he stands there looking at her. Brenda stands there looking at the bracelet, then she looks up at Scott. She is completely speechless as it is obvious she has been totally caught off guard. A single tear then rolls out of Brenda's cheek. Scott stands there waiting to see what that tear means. Is it a tear of happiness, or is it a tear because she knows she has to reject his gift and break his heart? As Scott waits for Brenda to say something, the song playing on the radio in the background reaches its climax.

_Love breaks your heart_

_Love takes no less than everything_

_Love makes it hard_

_And it fades away so easily._

_Love breaks the chains_

_Love aches for everyone of us_

_Love takes the tears and the pain_

_And turns it in to the beauty that remains._

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't you just love cliff hangers? Yes, I know. I'm a real jerk for leaving you all hanging like this. But we all need a good cliff hanger every once in a while. It's what made BH90210 exciting.**

**It will probably be more than a week before I get the next chapter posted. I'm going to be gone on a trip for a couple of days, so I'm probably not going to be able to start writing it until Wednesday or Thursday. Have no fear my loyal readers, I promise it will be out. Just hang with me for now.**


	20. An ice cream heartache

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was initially going to be longer, but I decided to shorten it up for a few reasons.**

**First, I had a lot of stuff going on this week and didn't get the time to write like I usually do. And I didn't want to leave my loyal readers hanging on that cliff hanger for too long. Nothing's worse then leaving you hanging.**

**Secondly, I have a few scenes coming up over the next few chapters that I'm still trying to work all the small details out. And if this chapter had originally been as long as I had planned, it might have been another week or so before I got it finished.**

**And finally, we're going to be getting into some real heavy drama over the next several chapters. I really don't want to make these too long. Heavy drama needs to be dealt in small doses.**

**Okay, having said all that I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Brenda stands there, clutching the bracelet case in her hand. It looks even more beautiful now then when she first saw it on display at the jewellery store. With a single tear rolling down her cheek, she looks back up at Scott who is looking on in eager anticipation.<p>

This was it, the moment of truth. A lifetime of putting up with being put down, picked on, and laughed at was about to pay off. His transformation from an unpopular geek to the popular hero would now be complete. This would show David, and anybody else who doubted him when he showed up at school tomorrow and walked down the hall hand in hand with Brenda as his girlfriend. She was so beautiful and always so sweet to him. For the first time in his life, everything was going right for Scott. All Brenda had to do was smile, put the bracelet on her wrist and give him a slight little nod, agreeing to be his girlfriend. That would make him the happiest 17 year old guy in the entire world.

"Oh Scott." moans Brenda, her mouth still gaping. "It's beautiful." she whispers. The corner of Scott's mouth goes up. So far, her reaction was all positive. Now all she needed to do was put it on her wrist. Brenda wipes away the tear with her left hand and then takes another look at the bracelet. She slowly returns her left hand back down to the case. With both hands, Brenda closes the case. Scott's slight grin turns into a look of concern. "But I can't accept this." says Brenda softly with a strong hint of remorse in her voice as she reaches out to hand Scott the bracelet case back.

For a moment, Scott is unable to change his facial expression as he takes in for a moment the fact that Brenda just refused his offer and his gift. He reaches out slowly and takes the bracelet case back from her. "What?" he whispers in a very soft tone. Scott certainly knew that Brenda turning him down was a real possibility. But even with that, he still has yet to totally accept it, because it's something he wants so bad.

"I'm sorry, Scott." says Brenda. "But I can't be your girlfriend."

Scott's facial expression turns to one of angst, as he begins to bite his fingernail. Feeling both embarrassed and upset at the same time, he searches for the right thing to say. His lip begins to quiver as his words come out as stutter sounds at first, until he finally is able to put a thought together. "I..uh…I thought you liked me, Brenda."

"Scott, I do like you." pleads Brenda. "You are an amazing guy. You're sweet, sensitive, and caring. And you're genuinely funny too. I love the time we've spent together."

"So do I." answers Scott. "Brenda, I have never been happier in my entire life than I have been when I've been with you these last couple of months. And now you're going to be going off to college soon while I'm still going to be stuck in high school for another year. I just don't want it to end. It can't end. We've come too far. I've come too far." Scott says as the enthusiasm begins to leave his voice when he realizes that he's fighting a losing a battle. Scott turns around to face the ocean, turning his back on Brenda to hide the fact that his eyes are beginning to tear up.

"Scott look, you and I will always be friends." says Brenda softly, trying to be reassuring. "But I just don't like you in that way."

Scott turns around, looking at Brenda with almost sheer desperation in his eyes as he walks toward her. "But why Brenda? Why don't you like me in that way?"

"I can't explain it." Brenda says as another tear rolls down her cheek. She knows that she's breaking his heart and she hates that she's doing it. But she knows deep down that it has to be done. "You just like certain people in a certain way. And I like you as a friend, a really really good friend, one of the best ones I have. But that's it."

Scott frowns and looks at Brenda. "It's Dylan isn't it?" asks Scott in a melancholy and dejected tone.

"What?" Brenda asks. "No."

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?" asks Scott.

"Scott, this has nothing to do with Dylan. This is about the way I feel about you." Brenda cries.

"Brenda, I know you and Dylan have a lot of history. And I know he's a great guy. I think he's cool. Like I told you he was one of the few people who would stick up for me back when I was a freshman." reasons Scott. "But let me tell you something, I would never do to you what he did. I would never run around with your best friend behind your back. I would never pick Kelly over you in a million years. I would cherish every second I was with you. I would treat you like a princess." says Scott with both sadness and desperation etched on his face.

Brenda wipes away another tear. "I know you would, Scott. That's what makes this so difficult. You'd be good for me in so many ways."

"So why can't you just say yes?" Scott asks.

"Because, the feeling just isn't there." answers Brenda

"But why?" cries Scott. "Why isn't it there?"

"I don't know why it's not there, Scott. I can't explain it." says Brenda. Scott, looking flustered, turns and faces the ocean once again. "You like certain people in certain ways. Some you meet and the sparks just fly right away. Others you like just as friends. I can't explain it. There's no logical behind it, it's just something you'll feel. You'll understand someday when you meet the right girl."

Scott shakes his head. "No Brenda. I don't understand. Whatever reason it is that you don't want to be my girlfriend, I can fix it. You want me to be more muscular, better looking, more talkative, you name it. I can be it."

"Scott, listen to you. I don't want you to change who you are. I like you just fine the way you are." says Brenda.

"Yeah" Scott says in a disappointed voice. "Just not as a boyfriend, huh?" he mutters as he sticks the bracelet case back in his jacket pocket. He can't hide the pain and disappointment on his face.

"I'm afraid not." Brenda replies. "I'm sorry."

Scott looks out at the ocean once again. He realizes that this whole thing is a lost cause. His emotions begin to turn to anger. He doesn't have it in him to lash out or yell at Brenda like Dylan would when he'd get mad. Instead he shows his anger in another way, by getting quiet and speaking in a low and monotone voice.

"It's cool." Scott says softly and sullenly as he begins to walk back towards where he parked. "Guess I'd better get you back home. Sorry to have wasted your time, Brenda." he says as he walks by her.

"You didn't waste my time." retorts an emotionally upset Brenda. Scott ignores her and keeps on walking. "Scott!" Brenda cries out, but to no avail. Brenda lowers her head and cups her hands over her nose and mouth, obviously feeling the emotional stress of the situation.

The worst part for Brenda is that she knows better than anybody exactly what Scott is feeling at that very moment. Only a couple months earlier, she was walking in those exact same shoes. She knows what it's like to want something so badly, and then be told that you can't have it. It was Brenda who wanted Dylan and was told that afternoon that he had chosen Kelly instead of her and about what went on the previous summer. Brenda knows the unbearable hurt that Scott is feeling at this moment. And she also knows that hurt is so great right now that having any kind of rational conversation with him is impossible. She knows that he really hates her right now; just the same way that she hated Dylan and Kelly right after they told her that afternoon. She wants to reach out to him, but figures its best if she just keeps her mouth shut.

Scott gets in his car and starts it up. His face has gone stone cold and emotionless to hide the hurt that he is feeling. Brenda slowly walks up to the car and very quietly and timidly gets into the passenger seat. Scott doesn't even look over in her direction. Not saying a word, he pulls the car out and takes off heading back towards Brenda's house. Brenda just sits their looking mournful and feeling devastated. She stares out the window with her head in her hand.

* * *

><p>Dylan's Porsche pulls up to his house. After spending close to a half hour hanging out with Brandon and telling him the entire story that Brenda told her about how her friendship with Scott started and how she was initially using Scott to make him jealous, he realized that there was basically nothing else that he could do that night. He then reasoned that it would be best if he wasn't at Casa Walsh when Brenda and Scott returned from the beach.<p>

Dylan didn't need to stick around to see what the result would be of Scott coming clean to Brenda about the way he feels about her. He already had a perfect picture of exactly what the scene would be when they got back. Scott would be devastated, probably wouldn't even get out of the car. He'd just drop Brenda off while starring straight forward wondering where everything went wrong. Brenda would get out of the car almost in tears and walk into the house with the sad look of longing on her face that he's seen from her so many times before.

And of course if he was there himself, Dylan would serve only to make the situation even more problematic, adding fuel to the fire. Scott would see Dylan's Porsche parked in the driveway and wonder what he was doing there. Brenda would go running up to him with tears in her eyes, making Scott feel even worse than he already does. This was a situation that he could live without experiencing.

As Dylan gets out of his car and starts walking up to the front door, he sees the outline of a female figure standing at his front door, arms folded and leaning up against the wall. It takes him only a second to realize who it is.

"What are you doing here?" Dylan asks to Kelly.

"And it's nice to see you too, Dylan." replies Kelly sarcastically, indicating that she's not happy with the tone Dylan's taking. "You know, I'm not even going to ask where you've been."

"That's good because the last time I checked, it's not any of your concern, either where I've been or where I'm going." replies Dylan as he unlocks his front door and walks into his house. Kelly follows him inside.

"Look, we need to talk." Kelly says assertively as she closes the front door behind her.

"Talk?" asks Dylan as he goes to his refrigerator and grabs a soda, not offering Kelly one. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Kel. But I thought talking is the main thing that you and I aren't suppose to be doing for a while." he says as he sits on his couch and opens up his soda, taking a sip.

"Dylan, I said we needed to take a break from seeing each other, not act like we don't even know each other." Kelly replies.

"What's your point, Kel?" Dylan asks with annoyance in his voice. His mind is clearly not on Kelly, but on Brenda and Scott as he just wants Kelly to go.

"My point is that when you completely ignore me and you say hi to everyone but me, it really hurts my feelings." Kelly replies.

Dylan takes another sip of his soda, then looks at Kelly flustered. "What is it with you? First you say that you and I shouldn't see each other for a while. Now you're telling me that your feelings are hurt because I haven't been talking to you. You can't have it both ways, Kel. Just tell me what the hell it is that you want." snarls Dylan.

Kelly slowly walks over to Dylan's couch and takes a seat beside him and nuzzles up to him affectionately, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. "I just want to know that I'm still important to you." she says softly.

Dylan exhales slowly. "Look, you are, alright?" he replies.

Kelly moves her hand up and turn's Dylan's head towards hers. "Then prove it." she says. Kelly closes her eyes and tilts her head, leaning in to kiss Dylan. Her lips touch his slowly and gently as the two share a five second kiss. Dylan suddenly pushes Kelly away, realising from this kiss, and standing up. He holds out his hand as a signal to Kelly to let her know not to try to kiss him again.

"Not tonight, Kel." Dylan mutters.

Kelly sighs and leans back, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "So what is it now? Do I just not turn you on anymore, is that it?" she asks.

"No, that's not it at all. I'm just not in the mood." says Dylan. Kelly just sits their on the couch looking up at him. "Look, I think you should just go home."

"Fine." says Kelly as she stands up and grabs her purse. "You know Dylan, I'd really like to know if I still have a date to the prom."

Dylan snickers. "Is that all you're worried about, the stupid prom?"

"No. That's not all I'm worried about. But it is coming up and I'd kind of like to know if you're still taking me." answers Kelly.

"Look whatever. I'll talk to you about this some other time. Right now, I got other things on my mind." says Dylan.

"Like what?" asks Kelly. "Is it the SATs? Getting into Berkley? Dylan, tell me. I want to help."

"You want to help?" Dylan asks. "Then help by backing off and giving me the space you said you were going to give me." Dylan says aggressively.

Kelly shakes her head in disgust as she walks out the front door slamming it behind her. Dylan huffs and then sits down at his kitchen table. He tries to study for the SATs, but he finds himself completely unable to concentrate. His mind just keeps going back to Brenda, Scott, and his never ending complications with Kelly. He is definitely suffering from buyer's remorse. All he can think about is how much happier everyone would most likely be right now if he had only picked Brenda.

He'd be with Brenda, and despite the rocky road he's had with her father, he knows he's a good man who has Dylan's best interest at heart. And Brenda would probably have never have considered going to school at the University of Minnesota. Scott, while he would never have developed his friendship with Brenda, would also not have had to go through the heartache that he's sure he's feeling right at this very moment. Even Kelly, once she got over the sting of not being chosen, would have probably been better off.

Dylan eventually gives up on studying for the SATs as he slams his book shut and heads off to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Scott pulls up to the front of the Walsh house. Nothing was said on the ride back to Casa Walsh from the boardwalk. It was total silence with not even the radio playing. Both of them have been completely lost in their own thoughts of remorse and regret.<p>

"Thanks again for dinner, Scott." says Brenda quietly, looking down at her feet.

"You're welcome." Scott replies glumly.

Brenda starts to open the door and get out, but decides she needs to say something to at least try to salvage something out of the abysmal evening.

"Look Scott, I meant what I said. I'd still really like to be friends with you."

Scott nods his head while frowning. "Friends….Right…" he says in a soft and unenthusiastic voice.

"Look, I know you're mad at me right now. So I don't expect you to answer me. But if you still want to go to the prom with me, I'll go." says Brenda. "Just as friends." she adds. Scott nods and continues to look at the steering wheel. He hasn't made eye contact with Brenda since getting back into the car. He's too humiliated and embarrassed to even look at her. Brenda knows this and decides not to push things.

Brenda opens up the car door and gets out. Before closing it, she leans it. "Scott, I know you don't understand right now. You're hurting too much. But believe me, one day you will." she says with a soft touch of sadness into her voice. Scott just looks straight forward, waiting for her to close the door.

Brenda closes the car door and Scott takes off down the road. Brenda stands their and watches as his car gets smaller and smaller and then eventually turns the corner. Her eyes begin to water up. She has grown to treasure her friendship with Scott, but she can't help but ask one question to herself. Is that going to be the last time she ever sees Scott's car pull away from her house?

Brenda turns and walks inside. Feeling glum, she heads toward the kitchen in search of the one thing all Walsh family members go for whenever life becomes more than they can handle, ice cream.

She walks into the kitchen and as she puts her hand on the freezer door, she is slightly startled by the unexpected male voice.

"I already have it out for you, a scoop of rocky road and a scoop of vanilla fudge." says Brandon who is sitting at the kitchen table eating a dish of vanilla, with Brenda's dish sitting at the table waiting for her.

Brenda slowly walks over to the table and sits down beside her brother, looking at the bowl of ice cream. She hasn't said anything yet, but her face already tells the whole story. Her eyes are heavy and constantly looking down while her mouth is turned downward. "Brandon, how did you know?" says

"Know what?" asks Brandon.

"Rocky road and vanilla fudge at the same time? Brandon, you know that the only time I do both of those together is when I'm really hurting inside." replies Brenda. "I've only done that combination three times since we moved out here to Beverly Hills."

"Yeah, I know." says Brandon "Both times when you broke up with Dylan, and then once more when he picked Kelly and they told you about what went on between them last summer."

Brenda nods her head as she digs her spoon into her ice cream bowl and takes a bite. "And here's the thing. As bad as every one of those times was, I'd do anything if I could deal with those feelings that I had back then instead of the feelings I have right now at this very moment."

Brandon puts down his spoon and looks up at his sister. "Wow. That must be pretty bad." he says.

"It is. It's the worst." says Brenda.

"Bren, I remember you right after Dylan picked Kelly. I'd never seen you like that before. You became a total shut in. We were hardly able to get you out of your room for the first few days. You're telling me you'd rather go back and relive that time, then whatever it is that has you so upset right now?" Brandon asks.

"Yes, I would." Brenda replies. "Dylan and Kelly hurt me really bad. I was heart broken. But the thing is that it was only me who was hurting. And after all, I gave him that ultimatum. So I got what I asked for. I guess I kind of deserved it in a way. But this time it's me who's the one breaking somebody else's heart. And I've hurt somebody who in no way deserved it or asked for it. I hurt a friend who I care about very much." Brenda says sadly.

Brandon frowns and looks at his sister, deciding to relieve her of the pain of telling him the story. "So you had to break poor Scott's heart tonight, huh?" says Brandon.

Brenda puts her spoon down. "Okay Brandon, how did you know?" she asks.

"A wild guess" Brandon says jokingly.

"Come on Brandon, you had the ice cream waiting for me before I walked in the door. And after one sentence you know the entire story? Spill it. How do you know?" Brenda asks assertively.

"Well Scott came over here to pick you up saying that he was going to take you over to the boardwalk to talk, you come back a couple hours later looking like you lost your best friend, I think I can put two and two together." says Brandon.

"Brandon, you knew before I even got out of the car." replies Brenda.

"Alright Bren, you got me. Dylan came over while you were out. He told me that Scott confessed to him at the Lakers game the other night that he's fallen head over heels for you. And he told David today in school that he was planning on asking you tonight, and David told Dylan who in turn rushed over here to try to warn you in advance only to find out he was too late." Brandon says.

"Wonderful." Brenda says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "So the whole school knew that he was going to ask me."

"Mmmm, no." says Brandon shaking his head slightly in the negative. "Not the whole school, just Me, Dylan, and David."

"Well, David can't keep his trap shut about anything. He's probably already gone and blabbed it to Kelly and Donna." says Brenda as she burries her face into her hands in frustration.

"Bren, come on." says Brandon encouragingly. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"Brandon, Scott had the highest of hopes tonight. And I had to crush his hopes." cries Brenda.

"Look Bren, you don't like the guy. He's not your type. That's not a crime. I mean, yeah he's upset right now, but he'll get over it. It's something every teenage boy deals with sooner or later, having the girl they have a crush on not like them back." says Brandon. "I mean you remember how big of a crush I had on that girl, Tabitha Stone back in 7th grade? I finally got up the nerve to ask her to the Christmas dance. When she said no, I was crushed, but I got over it, so will Scott."

"Brandon, you didn't go out and buy Tabitha a bracelet like the one Scott tried to give me tonight." replies Brenda. "I just can't figure out where he got the money to buy something that extravagant.'

"David told Dylan that he had been saving up his money for almost a year to buy a new video game system." says Brandon.

Brenda shakes her head in dismay. "I can't believe this." she replies. "He gave up everything he had to try to get me to be his girlfriend." Brenda looks up at her brother; another tear rolls out of her eye and down her cheek. "Brandon, what have I done?"

"Brenda, calm down. I'm sure it's not bad. In a couple of weeks, this is all going to blow over. You'll see" says Brandon calm, but having to try harder to sound reassuring as he knows Brenda is extremely distraught by this.

"Brandon, you don't get it." replies Brenda. "I know exactly what Scott is feeling at this very moment. I know what it's like to love someone and to want them so badly and then be told by that same person that you can't have them. The truth is as bad as I hated Kelly for feeling like she stabbed me in the back, I hated Dylan even worse. I just couldn't understand how he could pick Kelly over me after all the times I was there for him. I felt so betrayed and so hurt. I didn't think I could hate anybody as bad as I hated Dylan those next few weeks after he picked Kelly. But I did. Only now this time it's Scott who hates me, and for good reason."

"Bren, Scott really doesn't seem like the type of guy who could hate anybody, least of all you." replies Brandon. "And besides, you eventually got over your anger towards Dylan. And you guys are still friends. Whatever anger Scott may or may not feel towards you right now, he will get over it."

"Yeah Brandon, I got over it. But you know something? I don't think I'll ever be able to think of Dylan McKay in the same way again. Cause now there's always that thought in the back of my mind whenever I think about Dylan. When push came to shove, he didn't want me, he wanted Kelly. And years from now, when I look back and think about Dylan, that scar will always be there. And years from now when Scott looks back on his high school years and thinks of me, I'll always be remembered as his first crush, and the first girl to break his heart. From this point forward, he will always think of me and it will make him sad." says Brenda as she begins to sob.

Brandon gets up and walks around the table and hugs Brenda in comfort. "The worst part is, I deserve it. Cause this whole thing is my fault. If I would never have used Scott to make Dylan jealous in the first place, none of this would have happened." cries Brenda.

Brandon frowns while hugging Brenda. After a long hug, they eventually let go. Seeing the pain in her eyes, Brandon searches for something to say that will ease the pain. He can't think of anything at first, but then tries for a long shot approach. "Well Bren, speaking of Dylan, you might want to have a talk with him." says Brandon.

"Dylan? Why?" Brenda asks.

"Well for one I think he'd disagree with you on who's the one to blame for this." answers Brandon. "Seems to me like he thinks it's all his fault. See he knew what the outcome of tonight's trip to the boardwalk with you and Scott was going to be. And the first thing he told me when he found out he was too late in stopping it was that none of this would have ever happened if he had only picked you instead of Kelly."

Brenda looks at her brother and wipes a tear away from her eye. She's astonished by the fact that not only did Dylan show remorse for the decision that he made, but that he genuinely feels bad for Scott. This is a softer side to Dylan McKay that she would only get brief glimpses of every now and then while they were dating. But it's a reminder that beneath his cool and cocky exterior their really is a good man inside.

* * *

><p>Scott pulls up into the drive way of his house in a much more aggressive way than usual. In the short drive from Brenda's house, he's gone from sad and depressed to angry. "It's so unfair." he felt to himself. All those years of being the geek and the social outcast were so hard. And now finally it seemed like it was all starting to pay off and then it was like he got sideswiped.<p>

Why did Brenda turn him down? What did he do wrong? Is there anything he could have done differently? All these questions race through his mind as he slams his car door shut and walks into his house where he is met by his parents, Sue, and several other of his siblings who are gathered in the living room watching television.

"Scott, honey, where have you been? It's almost 8:30 and you have school tomorrow." says Scott's mom in a demeaning tone of voice that makes her sound like she's talking down to him like he's a child.

Under normal circumstances, Scott would just walk in and flash his parents a quick smile and say something positive to reassure them that he's nothing more than the good son they raised to stay out of trouble. But tonight he was feeling anything but normal.

He had played by the rules his entire life and what had it ever gotten him? He was always the good son, the polite young man who obeyed the rules and spoke to others with respect. And what had it gotten him but a lifetime of being picked on and humiliated? Girls would rather be with somebody like Dylan McKay who wouldn't hesitate at all to tell anybody where to stick it if they gave him a reason too, no matter how much authority they had.

"Very good mom." says Scott "Not only can you tell time, but you know what day of the week it is too. I'm impressed." says Scott in an annoyed and highly disrespectful tone.

The entire room turns around and looks at Scott, most in total disbelief. This was so unlike him that it just had everyone gaping.

"Excuse me?" Scott's mother answers.

"Forget it. I'll be up in my room." mutters Scott in a very low and grumpy tone of voice.

"Hey Hey" shouts Scott's mom. "Why the long face? Come on in, turn that frown upside down and watch some tv with us. I'll make you some peanut butter and jelly and a glass of milk. Doesn't that sound great?" Scott's mom says with a childish smile on her face as if she's talking to a five year old.

"NO!" screams Scott, who is finally unable to contain his frustration any longer. "That doesn't sound great, mom. I don't want peanut butter and jelly, alright? I hate peanut butter and jelly. In fact I would rather eat off the bathroom floor of Grand Central Station than have peanut butter and jelly right now. Alright? You got it?"

Scott's mom stands there gaping. The rest of the family is in shock, except for Sue.

"Scott, what's gotten into you, son?" asks his dad.

"Nothing, dad." he replies. "It's just that I'm 17 now, not 5. And I got problems, problems that can't be fixed with peanut butter and cartoons, problems that none of you would understand." says a flustered Scott as he storms upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him.

The entire Scanlon family is left sitting there looking around at each other, totally in awe by what just happened. That was so out of character for Scott, that none of them can even imagine what could have possibly happened to make him act that way. None of them that is, except for Sue. The unfortunate truth is that the adolescent Scott is as much a stranger to his parents and the rest of the family as some stranger on the street. While his parents know he has hit puberty and is growing up, they've been refusing to accept it. The only one who truly knows about what makes him the way he is, is his sister.

"Now what was that all about?" asks Mrs. Scanlon. Nobody answers at first, but finally Sue speaks up.

"I think I have a good idea." says Sue. Mrs. Scanlon turns to Sue for a moment and then turns to make her way up the stairs, presumably to have a talk with Scott.

"Mom." says Sue, speaking up as Mrs. Scanlon stops and turns around. "I think you'd better let me talk to him. This may be a little out of your league." says Sue who stands up and starts to walk past her mom. Mrs. Scanlon reaches out and grabs Sue's arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Sue, just answer me one thing." says Mrs. Scanlon. "Is he into drugs?"

Sue turns up her nose at her mother. "Oh please mother, get real." scoffs Sue as she continues on upstairs to her brother's room.

Sue slowly opens up the door to Scott's room and peaks in, seeing her brother lying flat on his back on his bed. He's staring straight up at the ceiling, barely making a move. His face has a blank expression on it as he seems totally lifeless.

"Knock Knock" sue says softly.

"Go away, Sue." replies Scott. "I don't want to talk."

"Look, it's either going to be me or mom coming up to talk to you." Sue responds. "Now unless you want mom walking in here with cool-aid and cookies and giving you her latest Mr. Rogers lecture, I suggest you speak up."

Scott doesn't respond and just continues to lie there looking up at the ceiling, not even making eye contact with his sister.

"Alright, well if you aren't going to tell me then I'm going to guess." replies Sue. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that things didn't exactly turn out with Brenda the way you had planned."

"Wow Sue." Scott replies sarcastically with an attitude. "You figured this all out by yourself? How do you do it? Now that you know, how about leaving me alone to contemplate my miserable life."

Sue grabs a chair and pulls it up next to Scott's bed. She takes a seat and sits right next to him. "Not a chance, big brother. I want the whole story of everything that happened tonight." she says.

"You really are a pain, you know that." Scott replies.

"Yes, I know." she says. "Now I'm going to sit here all night if need me. Cause you need to let this off your chest. Knowing you, you'll keep it inside and let it fester until you turn yourself into a ticking time bomb."

Scott just shakes his head and grunts as he continues staring up at the ceiling.

"Go on Scott, spill it." Sue says.

"Alright fine." barks Scott. "I picked Brenda up at her house. We drove out to the boardwalk. We had Pizza. We started talking and we walked around on the beach for a while."

"Yes? Go on." Sue says.

"Well I mustered up my courage and finally asked her to the prom. And she said she'd love to go with me…" says Scott as he pauses. "as friends."

Sue shrugs her shoulders. "Well hey, friends is better than nothing, right?"

Scott snickers. "Just hold on, there's more." he says. "So she started talking to me about how much she liked me as a friend and how my friendship with her is the only good thing she's had recently. Then she wanted to know why I went through all that trouble to ask her to the prom. This is when I stupidly came out and asked her."

"Asked her what?" Sue says.

"What do you mean 'asked her what?' What do you think I mean. I told Brenda I wanted her to be my girlfriend." he says.

Sue pauses for a second, nodding her head taking in everything Scott has told her. "And I'm guessing this is when she turned you down."

Scott finally turns his head to look at his sister. "She started crying. She said that she just doesn't like me in that kind of way."

Sue sighs and takes a deep breathe. "Oh god." she whines. "Scott, I'm sorry. I really thought that once she got to know you, she'd wind up liking you."

Scott shakes his head. "Well, apparently not." Scott says. "I don't get it, Sue. I mean I did everything I was supposed to do, right? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." she replies. "You did nothing wrong that I can see. I mean, you had to try. Otherwise you would have been wondering the rest of your life what might have been."

"I just don't get it. For weeks, I did everything she asked. I talked to her. Everything was going so great. I thought the bracelet would seal the deal for sure. And then…." says Scott, getting cut off.

"Woah, wait a minute." says Sue. "What bracelet?"

Scott reaches into his jacket pocket and grabs the bracelet case and half heartedly tosses it into Sue's lap. "That bracelet." he says.

Sue grabs the case and opens it up and nearly falls over in her chair when she sees the sparkling jewels on the bracelet that is inside the case. "Wholly crap!" shouts Sue in a whisper. "Scott, how in the hell did you afford this?"

"Don't worry about it, Sue."

"Wait." Sue says. "You used your Sega CD money to buy this, didn't you?"

Scott nods his head. "Yeah." he replies

"I don't believe it." replies Sue. "And she turned you down after you gave her this?" Sue asks.

Scott shrugs. "She said she just doesn't like me in that way." he says as he sighs. "I don't know, Sue. I guess it was just never meant to be." Scott says. The pain in his eyes is evident.

Sue frowns and then leans over and pats her brother on the shoulder, trying her best to cheer him up. "Hey, look on the bright side." she says as she hands Scott the bracelet case, putting it back on his chest. "Now you can take this ugly thing back and get something a whole lot more fun, a Sega CD."

Scott turns and looks his sister in the eye for the second time. "Has anyone ever told you that you make the lousiest jokes." he says to her cracking a slight smile.

"Hey, was that a smile I got out of you? If that was a smile, then the lousy joke accomplished what it was supposed to." says Sue as she reaches in and playfully tickles her brother. Scott lets out a laugh as he squirms.

"Sue, cut it out." says Scott while laughing simultaneously.

"Not I got a laugh, that's even better." says Sue. Scott screams for her to stop which she finally does. Scott keeps the smile on his face for a few seconds before lying back down on his bed. The depression funk that he's in can't be solved tonight. Sue realizes this and slowly starts to leave. "You'll be alright, Scott. You did nothing wrong. Remember that."

"Hey Sue." says Scott as she starts to leave, sitting up in his bed. Sue stops before she reaches the door.

"Yeah?" she asks as she turns around.

"There's just one thing that doesn't make any sense." Scott says.

"What's that?" she asks.

"In the very beginning, when Brenda first started seeing me, she seemed like she really did like me. I mean she was hugging me, kissing me, holding my hand, and was real affectionate. Then after our day at Magic Mountain, when I really started to like her, that's when it all stopped." he says.

"Scott, what are you getting at?" asks Sue with a perplexed look on her face.

"What I don't get is why did she do all that stuff in the first place? It was after she did that when I really fell hard for her. I mean she kissed me in front of the peach pit when I wasn't expecting it. And I wanted to kiss her again after that, but the timing just never seemed right. I just don't understand what happened, Sue. Do you know what could have happened?"

She shakes her head in the negative. "No Scott, I don't know what happened."

Scott frowns and nods his head. "Goodnight, Sue. Thanks." he says sadly and lies back down on his bed.

Sue leave the room and softly closes the door behind her. "But I'm going to find out." she whispers out loud to herself. Sue walks to her bedroom with a determined look in her eyes. Her brother's heart has been broken. And in her eyes, that's one thing you just don't do. One way or another, she's going to get to the bottom and find out what happened. After all, she was the one who got the ball rolling in the first place. It was her who originally went to Brenda and asked her to start talking to Scott to help him gain the self confidence he needed.

So she knows now what she has to do. She has to confront Brenda and find out just what she was doing in the beginning. One way or another, Sue Scanlon is going to find out the truth, no matter what it takes.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always thank you for your kind reviews and ask that you please keep reviewing.**


	21. Crushed spirits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Moving forward here, this is kind of a set up chapter as we move closer to prom. The next several chapters are going to be the build up to prom, and I'm really looking forward to writing them because there is going to be some real intense drama involved.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying this story. As always I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review, and ask that you please continue. My free time is going to get a lot more busier in the upcoming weeks, but I'm determined to finish this story and I need all the encouragement I can get. Your words are my biggest inspiration.**

* * *

><p>With each new day at West Beverly High, there is fresh new hope. Hopes for a good grade on a test, hopes for a win at the latest basketball game, or hopes that that certain person somebody likes will finally notice them. As the sun shines through the palm trees, down on the school, students gradually begin to fill the hall ways. Just like any other day, they are filled with hope. But for one person in particular, the hope has been completely lost and their remains nothing but depression and heartache.<p>

Scott heads into West Beverly High with a far different swagger than the one he's been walking with for the past few weeks. The confidence is clearly gone as he drags his feet with his head hanging. Keeping a low profile, he walks down the hall with both hands in his pockets, his chin tucked under his face, and his eyes focused on the ground.

It would appear to any casual observer that he has fallen off cloud nine and has returned to the quiet geek that everyone loves to pick on. In the world of high school, memories are short. The recognition and pats on the back that he got for saving Kelly's life now seems like ancient history. Even though nobody else except for Brandon, Dylan, and Sue know what happened with Scott and Brenda, his demeanour tells the story. And it's something that a certain jock has no trouble picking up on.

As Scott rounds the corner, looking down, he is met head on by a large muscular body which intentionally runs into him, banging him hard up against the locker door. Scott looks up to see who it is who ran into him and sees the face of Tony Miller with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, dork?" grunts Tony.

Scott looks up at Tony angrily. "Not today, Miller, I'm not in the mood." says Scott in a low, unemotional tone.

"Oh, well look what we have here." taunts Tony. "You got a mouth on you, Scanlon. You know, you don't look so big and tough now. Where all your friends at? Where's Brenda?"

"How should I know? Do I look like her secretary?" replies Scott.

"No. You look like a little twerp who normally I'd bash his head in right now on the spot." says Tony as he towers over Scott. "But luckily for you, I'm willing to let that go because it appears as if you finally took my warning to heart."

"And what warning might that be?" replies Scott.

"To stay away from Brenda." answers Tony. "I told you, I'm going to ask her to the prom, and I'll be damned if I'm going to be out staged by a loser like you."

"Look Miller, Brenda's not my girlfriend. She's never going to be. She made that perfectly clear. So if you want her, go get her, just leave me alone." retorts Scott with authority. At that point he doesn't care what Tony Miller does. The only thing that matters to him is now gone.

Tony gets a bullish look on his face. "You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut do you, Scanlon?" snarls Tony as he grabs Scott by the jacket and gets right up in his face. At that moment an authoritive feminine voice speaks up from behind the two of them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Miller." says Mrs. Teasley.

Tony lets go of Scott and turns around and grins awkwardly at Mrs. Teasley. "Oh Hi, Mrs. Teasley, it's alright. Scott and I are just having a friendly little chat, that's all."

"That's good. Be sure to keep it friendly, Tony. Because I'd hate to see USC revoke your athletic scholarship because you got suspended and were unable to take finals. I'd think about that very carefully the next time you get the urge to have one of your 'friendly' talks." warns Mrs. Teasley. Tony Miller's face has a look of concern and worry on it. "Good day, Mr. Miller." says Mrs. Teasley, meaning business and making it clear that Tony should get moving along.

Scott is left standing there looking at Mrs. Teasley. "Scott, is everything alright?"

Scott grins awkwardly. "Everything is fine, Mrs. Teasley. Why do you ask?"

"Well you look like you just lost your best friend." says Mrs. Teasley with concern.

Scott flashes a frowning grin to Mrs. Teasley. "I'm fine. Really I am. I just have a lot on my mind."

Mrs. Teasley shakes her head. "Scott, I've been keeping an eye on you. And I've noticed some changes in your personality as of late. I want you to know that if you are having a problem or need to talk at all, you can come and see me."

Scott grins politely. "Thanks, Mrs. Teasley. But everything's cool, really." he says as he walks around her and continues to make his way down the hall. Mrs Teasley watches him with a look of concern on her face.

* * *

><p>"That's right everyone, prom is just two weeks away." says David over his radio show as his voice echoes throughout the halls of the school. "So for you guys out there you have just two more weeks to rent a tux, pick out a corsage, find a limo, and all that other fun stuff that this time of year entails for us.<p>

"And for you girls out there, there are still plenty of beautiful prom dresses still available at many of your local retail stores, but they are going fast, so if you haven't picked out your prom dress yet, don't hesitate. Remember, you snooze, you lose." says Donna over the radio show.

"And for everyone, tickets will be on sale in the main lobby everyday right up until the day of prom. And just in case any of you on the fence need any extra incentive to go to prom, we have a special surprise for everyone." announces David.

"That's right everyone, Cathy Dennis will be performing live at this year's prom. And you are not going to want to miss it." chimes Donna.

"So get your tickets today, if you haven't already. Because trust me West Beverly, you do not want to miss out on this." says David as he finishes his prom announcement and plays his next CD number on the radio.

Scott glumly walks down the hall as he hears the announcement that David and Donna make about prom over the radio. The last thing he wants to think about at this moment is prom.

As David returns to studying algebra in his booth while the music plays, Donna looks out and sees Scott looking ever so depressed as he goes to his locker and starts to work the combination.

"David, look at Scott." says Donna.

"I'd rather not, thanks." retorts David.

"David, he looks so sad." replies Donna sympathetically as she watches Scott put his books in his locker.

"He probably is. So what?" says David in an uncaring tone.

"David, what is with you?" Donna asks, clearly upset by David's mannerism. "Aren't you worried about Scott at all? I mean he is your best friend."

"What is it with the Scott pity party?" snarls David. "Did you just jump on the same band wagon that Dylan jumped on? The 'let's all feel sorry for Scott and make David feel guilty' train."

"David, he's your best friend." repeats Donna.

"Donna, I'll tell you the exact same thing that I told Dylan. He was my best friend, not anymore. You know, your precious Scott said some pretty hurtful things. So if he's feeling sad right now, I really don't give care." says David, lashing out as he closes his algebra book.

Donna looks at David with an unhappy expression as she shakes her head.

"Look, let's talk about something else, alright." says David, realizing that he's been a jerk and is trying to change the subject. "Have you given anymore thought to prom night?" David asks.

"Oh you mean about getting a room on prom night?" asks Donna. David nods his head. "So you're not worried at all about a friend, yet you want to discuss having sex on prom night?" asks Donna as she looks at her boyfriend with a disgusted look on her face. "You know David, keep acting like a jerk, and I might not even go to the prom with you, much less go to a hotel room with you." says Donna as she gets up out of her chair and leaves the radio show booth, closing the door behind her.

David contemplates what she just said for a second, and then turns around and shouts at her as she walks out the door. "Wait, is that a yes or a no?" he asks. Donna doesn't answer but just walks away. David sits back down in his chair, with a flustered look on his face.

* * *

><p>Brenda scoffs as she walks down the hall with Kelly. "You know, I'll be so glad when prom is over and we don't have to listen to any of this hoop-lah anymore." she says to Kelly.<p>

"You know, I'm actually starting to agree with you." replies Kelly as she sighs.

Brenda turns to look at her, surprised by what she says. "What? Kelly, I thought you were looking forward to prom. After all, you were the one who was trying to convince me to go. Wasn't it you who was saying that I had to go because this was our one and only senior prom?" Brenda says.

"Yes, but that was back when I actually thought I'd still have a date to the prom." says Kelly.

"Wait, so you aren't going to the prom with Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"That's the thing, I don't know." replies Kelly. "I went to his house last night and asked him point blank if he was going to the prom with me, and he just got all mad and annoyed that I even wanted to talk about prom."

"So he said no?" asks Brenda.

"No, he didn't say anything. All he said was that he didn't want to talk about it. That's what is so frustrating. It just seems like I can't even ask him the simplest little question anymore without him biting my head off."

"Well Kelly, Dylan isn't always the easiest guy in the world to be around. I mean if he has his mind on other things and doesn't want to talk, he's not going to. Believe me, nobody knows that better than I do." replies Brenda, trying to sound reassuring.

"Yes, I know that, Brenda." says Kelly. "At first I thought this was just a phase we were going through. That's why I came to him with the whole separating thing. I thought after a week or so of not talking that he'd be refreshed and ready to talk again. But it seems like he's even more sour now than he was before."

Brenda takes a deep breathe. "Kelly, don't take this the wrong way. But have you ever stopped to think that maybe you and Dylan just aren't compatible?" Brenda asks.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asks Kelly annoyed. "Are you trying to break the two of us up, is that it?"

"No, this has nothing to do with me." Brenda responds.

"It sure does. I come to you as a friend with a problem that I'm having with Dylan and the first words out of your mouth is that maybe Dylan and I aren't compatible. If that doesn't sound like you're trying to suggest that Dylan and I break up, then I don't know what does." snarls Kelly.

"I'm not going to do this with you, Kelly." replies Brenda. "I'm simply suggesting that it seems like you and Dylan haven't been connecting for a while. And I know what that's like first hand. I don't care if you and Dylan break up or get back together. That's not my business anymore. Now I can empathize with you, but if you want my advice, you're going to have to listen to it, even if you don't like it."

Kelly gulps and her face turns sincere. "I know. I'm sorry Brenda. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything." Kelly says with remorse in her voice.

Brenda turns her head up the hallway and sees Scott as he closes his locker door and begins to walk in her direction. Scott sees Brenda and the two make eye contact for the first time since that night when she broke it to him that she wasn't interested in being his girlfriend.

As Scott's eyes meet with Brenda's, the pain and hurt is evident. His lip quivers up and his eyes become heavy. Brenda returns the look with a sad look of her own. She can't hide the hurt she's feeling either. Scott decides to detour his route to his class to avoid having to walk by Brenda. He's too hurt and embarrassed to come face to face with her at that moment.

Scott turns and walks upstairs, going way out of his way just to avoid Brenda. Brenda frowns with that long look of sadness in her eyes, similar to the look she had when Dylan drove away from her house at Mel and Jackie's wedding a year ago after having a falling out with her father.

Kelly sees the whole thing happen and sees the sad looks that Brenda and Scott exchanged with each other. "Hey, is something wrong?" Kelly asks Brenda.

Brenda, who is lost in thought at the moment, comes back to reality. "Oh, nothing. I'm cool." she replies.

"Did something happen between you and Scott?" Kelly asks.

"Why you ask?" replies Brenda.

"Come on, Brenda. It's written all over your face. Not just by the sad way that you looked at him, but also by the fact that he didn't come over here and say anything to you." says Kelly.

"I guess I can't fool you, huh?" asks Brenda.

"Brenda, we may have not been talking to each other a lot during our senior year, but that doesn't mean I still can't read you like a book." Kelly replies. "So do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Brenda sighs and then turns to Kelly. "To make a long story short, he told me that he wanted me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh my god" replies Kelly, who is kind of stunned by what Brenda just said. "And what did you say?"

"I had to tell him the truth." says Brenda. "That I like him, but only as a friend. It was just as hard for me to say as it was for him to hear."

"Wow, that poor guy. Brenda, you were probably his first crush." says Kelly.

"Yeah, and his first broken heart" replies Brenda.

Kelly comfortably pats Brenda on the shoulder. "Hey, you did what you had to do. I mean sooner or later he was going to have to know the truth. I know it's tough, but he'll get over it and move on to some other girl." says Kelly. "Believe me, I've had to break a few hearts in my day."

"I know, including mine with what you and Dylan did." says Brenda.

Kelly frowns. "Yeah, I know."

"Look Kelly, it wasn't just that he asked me and I had to say no. There was more to it than that. I mean he went out and bought me a bracelet from a jewellery store, and arranged for dinner and a walk on the beach. I mean he went through a lot of trouble." says Brenda.

"He did what?" Kelly asks as her eyes light up.

"He bought me a bracelet from a jewellery store to show me he was serious. It was one that I had my eye on. And believe me, it cost him at least a couple hundred dollars." Brenda says.

"Oh my god, Brenda, he really had it bad for you." Kelly says.

"Yeah, I know." Brenda replies.

"So he went through all that trouble just to ask you to be his girlfriend?" asks Kelly.

"Yeah. I guess he felt like he needed to prove how special I am to him." Brenda says.

Kelly shakes her head and sighs. "God, what I wouldn't give to have Dylan do something like that for me, just anything to make me feel special. You know with all that money he has, something like that would be nothing for him. But I guarantee you that something like this would never ever cross his mind. You know how he is." says Kelly.

"Yeah Kelly" says Brenda with a sigh. "I know exactly how Dylan is." she says. Brenda continues to walk down the hall with Kelly. What she just said hits her too. Dylan never went through that much trouble to show Brenda how much he cared about her when they were together. It was only when it was convenient for him that he would show his sentimentality. If only Dylan had some of Scott's sensitivity, he would be the perfect man.

* * *

><p>As Brandon opens his locker, his peripheral vision catches somebody come up to him and stand right next to him. He turns to see who it is and sees Steve standing there with a big Cheshire cat grin on his face.<p>

"For somebody who just got out of detention, you sure do look mighty happy." says Brandon.

"Well why shouldn't I be happy?" Steve asks. "It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are out singing, and I just got myself a date to the prom."

Brandon smiles at his best friend. "Do I even want to know with whom?" he asks jokingly.

"No worries, Brando. It's somebody you know." says a smiling Steve.

"Well do tell, Steve. The suspense is just killing me." Brandon replies sarcastically.

"It's Celeste." answers Steve.

"No way, Celeste from the game show?" asks Brandon. "I thought you two were history. She did turn you down for the Lakers game after all."

"Well apparently not. She called me up this morning and talked about how much she missed me and how she was looking forward to seeing me again. So I asked if she'd be my date to the prom and guess what she said." says a gloating Steve.

"Oh do tell, Steve." replies Brandon.

"She said 'I can't think of any place I'd rather be.' I'm telling you Brandon, I'm in. I think I've finally met the one." shouts an excited Steve.

"Steve, you say that about every girl who gives you the time of day." says Brandon.

"I know Brandon, but this time it's chemistry, I can just feel it." replies Steve. "I'm telling you man, going on that game show was the best thing I ever did."

"Well congratulations." Brandon replies with a sour look on his face. Steve's gloating smile disappears as he realizes that bringing up the game show might not have been the best idea considering that Brandon wanted the exact same girl, but Steve was the one who got her.

"Hey Brandon, come on, buck up." Steve says cheerfully. "Listen, just get yourself a date to the prom and we can all go to the prom together. I'll rent a big stretch limo. All you have to do is get a tux, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Forget it, Steve. I'm not going to the prom." replies Brandon.

"What?" asks a stunned Steve. "What do you mean you're not going to the prom?"

"I mean exactly what I said Steve. I'm not going to the prom. I don't have a date and there's nobody at this point that I really want to ask."

"Brandon, come on, you have to go." says Steve. "It's a once in a lifetime event, our only senior prom. Everyone's going."

"Everyone's not going, Steve. Brenda's not going. I'm not going." replies Brandon.

"So there won't be a Walsh at the prom?" Steve asks. "Man, that sucks. Hey, I have an idea since you're not going and Brenda's not going, why don't you…." starts Steve, getting cut off in mid sentence.

"Hold it right there." says Brandon aggressively. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence. I'm not taking my sister to the prom. That's just wrong. Now can we just drop this whole prom thing?"

"Alright fine." says a disappointed Steve. "Anyways, I don't see why you just don't break down and ask her."

"Ask who?" says Brandon.

"Andrea" replies Steve. "Who do you think?"

"You think I should ask Andrea to the prom?" says Brandon.

"Well yeah" replies Steve, in a 'shouldn't it be obvious' tone of voice. "The two of you have been like a team the past three years. And honestly, I'm pretty sure she's waiting for you to ask her."

"Steve, going to the prom with Andrea, I might as well be going with my sister." Brandon replies.

"Brandon, a girl doesn't have to be the love of your life for you to go to the prom with them." replies Steve. "Anyways, think about it man, that's all I ask. I gotta run, catch you later." says Steve, as he gives Brandon the handshake finger snap then takes off down the hall.

Brandon starts to walk down the hall in the opposite direction when he hears a familiar voice call out to him from behind.

"Hey B, wait up, man." shouts Dylan. Brandon stops, turns around and waits for Dylan to catch up with him.

"Hey D, what's up?" greets Brandon.

"Man, fill me in. What happened when your sister got home last night?" Dylan asks.

"Woah, take it easy, bro." replies Brandon. "The way you're acting, you'd think you have some sort of personal stake in the matter."

"Brandon, come on." replies an anxious Dylan. "Just tell me. What happened?"

"Well, to make a long story short, everything that you said would happen happened." replies Brandon.

"So she turned him down?" Dylan asks.

"Yup. And she feels terrible about it. She told me the whole story last night. And the tear drops were falling in her ice cream." Brandon says.

"Oh yeah, ice cream, that's the Walsh answer to all of life's troubles." replies Dylan.

"Well, last night's episode warranted a scoop of rocky road and a scoop of vanilla fudge. Only time she's done that before is when she broke up with you."

"That bad?" Dylan asks.

"Dylan, she totally blames herself for breaking Scott's heart." says Brandon. "She hates what she did and that she had to do it. Even more, she hates herself because she feels like she misled him and gave him false hope. I mean as bad as she was when you picked Kelly, I think this may be worse."

Dylan just stands there looking at Brandon for a moment. He realizes the situation is worse than he thought.

"And what about Scott, you seen him at all today?" asks Dylan.

"No, I can't say that I have. But I'm sure he's pretty crushed." says Brandon.

Dylan grimaces for a moment and then shakes his head. He realizes this has the potential to be the straw that broke the camel's back with Brenda. With everything that has happened to her during her senior year with them breaking up, then the revelation about what happened with Kelly, and now this, it stands very likely this may be what pushes Brenda to go to the University of Minnesota and get away from these painful memories. And if that happens, any future Dylan might possibly have with Brenda will never happen.

"Man, I got to do something." says Dylan.

"Dylan, man, what's done is done. It's sad and unfortunate that it had to end this way, but what more can you do? Brenda's depressed, Scott is heartbroken, and at this point you getting involved will most likely serve only to make everything worse." says Brandon.

"So are you saying we should sit back and do nothing?" asks Dylan.

"Normally, no I wouldn't say that. But I don't think that talking to Brenda right now is going to do any good. Besides, this really doesn't have anything to do with you. You need to just let Brenda and Scott work it out for themselves." says Brandon.

Dylan sighs as he stares emptily down the hall way. "I don't know, man. Maybe you're right."

Brandon pats Dylan on the shoulder. "I know how you feel, bro. Believe me, if there was something I could do to make everyone involved feel better, I would. But there isn't. We just have to let time heal the wounds." Brandon says. "Besides, we're all going to be out of here in a month anyways and this will be ancient history."

Brandon gives Dylan a reassuring slap on the back and starts to walk away, leaving Dylan alone with his thoughts.

"Yeah, and so will she." Dylan says silently to himself referring to Brenda. Time is running out, and Dylan begins to realize that it's going to be up to him to set things right. The whole situation with Brenda, Scott, Kelly, and himself isn't entirely his fault. But he was the one who set the wheels in motion when he began his secret affair with Kelly and then picked her over Brenda. That set off a chain of events that led to a whole lot of hurt feelings and broken hearts. And while he has spent most of his life looking out for himself, he knows if he doesn't make this situation right, he's going to be forever haunted by visions of what might have been.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Brenda is walking alone out in the courtyard where she is approached by Tony Miller.<p>

"Hey Brenda." shouts Tony as he comes running up to her.

Brenda looks at Tony, pretty much annoyed by his mere presence but still manages to put up a polite front. "Hey Tony" Brenda replies.

"So I hear you're not going to the prom?" Tony asks.

"Look, I don't know what you did or didn't hear. But I haven't decided yet. And to tell you the truth, I haven't really given it much thought. It's just a stupid prom." replies Brenda.

"You're right." Tony says. "Well, I have a crazy idea. How about going with me?"

Brenda turns and shoots Tony a look. "You're right. That is a crazy idea." she says.

"So is that a yes?" asks Tony with a hopeful look on his face.

"That's a no thank you." replies Brenda as Tony's hopeful grin turns into a frown.

"Oh come on, Brenda. Why not?" Tony asks, his tone becoming less friendly.

"Sorry Tony, nothing personal, but you're just not my type." says Brenda.

"Come on, Brenda." begs Tony. "I will go all out, tux, limo, corsage, dinner, everything. I promise you will have the best time." says Tony.

"That's really sweet of you, Tony. But I'm just not interested." says Brenda who is becoming annoyed at Tony's persistence and continues to walk. Tony walks beside her and continues his ruthless persistence.

"Brenda please, I have waited 2 years to ask you out on a date. But you were always with Dylan. And now that you finally wised up and ditched that loser Scott, I figured that you were ready for a real man." says Tony with a cocky grin on his face.

Brenda looks at Tony Miller in sheer disgust with a look that could burn a hole through anybody. How dare he attack her friend like that? "Don't you say that, Miller." says Brenda pointing a finger into Tony's chest.

"What?" he asks.

"Don't you call Scott a loser. Don't you ever call him that!" shouts Brenda aggressively.

"Okay, damn. Chill out." Tony replies.

"No I won't chill out. I'm not some dumb airhead who gets all dreamy eyed for the jock of the week. I don't care if you were playing in the NFL. I wouldn't go to the prom with you if you were the last single jock left in California. And Scott is not a loser. He happens to be a very sweet, sensitive, and caring person, which is far more than I can say for you."

"Come on Brenda, the guy is a total dork." says Tony.

"He is not a dork, Tony. He's my friend. And you're nothing but a horse's ass." she replies to him and starts to walk away. Tony grabs her arm, with an angry look on his face. He clearly does not handle rejection well, let alone insults.

"Just who do you think you're talking too?" he says angrily. "There are at least fifty girls in this school who would die to go to the prom with me."

Brenda tries to squirm her arm free, but Tony's grip is too strong. "Get your hands off me, Miller."

"HEY!" shouts a male voice from behind Tony. He turns and sees Dylan walking toward him at a fast and furious pace and quickly lets go of Brenda's arm. Dylan comes walking up to the two of them. "Just what the hell is going on here?" Dylan asks.

"Buzz off, McKay." replies Tony. "This isn't any of your business.

"See that's where you're wrong, chief. You put your hands on Brenda and you've gone and made it my business." Dylan says in a hostile tone. "Now you have exactly three seconds to tell me what's going on, or I can assure you things are going to get very nasty right here and right now. That will be one, two, and…." says Dylan getting cut off.

"Alright." Tony screams. "I was just asking Brenda here if she'd like to go to the prom with me."

"And did you ask her?" asks Dylan.

"Yeah, I asked her." Tony replies.

"And did she give you an answer."

"Yeah." says a hesitant Tony. "She said she'd think about it."

"I told him no, Dylan." says Brenda as she has her arms folded with a disgusted look on his face.

"See, you have your answer right there." Dylan says to Tony. "Now unless there's anything else, I believe your business with her is done, is it not?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Tony says in an angry tone as he stares at Brenda, then back at Dylan.

Dylan pats Tony on the shoulder and then leans in to whisper to him. "Let's get one thing straight, alright. If you ever so much as put a finger on her again, I will make your misery my personal mission in life, you got it?" whispers Dylan as he raises his eye brow and shoots Tony a look indicating he's all business.

Tony just scowls back, not saying anything as he turns around and walks off in a huff. Dylan turns back to Brenda, whose eyes are becoming squinty and watery. She has one hand covering up her face as the pain in her eyes is apparent to Dylan.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dylan asks softly.

Brenda shakes her head no. "No Dylan, I'm not alright. I'm not going to be alright." cries a weepy Brenda.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Miller's a jerk, but what else do you expect from a jock. Anyways, I guarantee you that he won't bother you anymore." exclaims Dylan, trying to be reassuring as he walks over to Brenda.

"No Dylan, it's not that. That's just the icing on top of what is turning out to be the worst week of my life."

Dylan frowns as he knows exactly where this is heading. He knows, and Brenda knows that he knows, so there is no sense in rehashing it. "Bren, take it easy, it's not your fault." says Dylan trying to be comforting. At that point Brenda breaks down and starts crying.

"You're wrong, Dylan. It's all my fault. I mislead Scott. I broke his heart. And now he's going to hate me for the rest of his life." cries Brenda. Dylan walks over to her and hugs her.

Brenda buries her head against Dylan's shoulder and closes her eyes. This is the closest thing to comfort she's felt in the last two days. There's something about being in his arms that always makes her feel better, even under the worst of circumstances. Dylan just stands there holding her tight.

"Shhhhh." he whispers to her, trying to sooth the situation. "It's going to be okay, Bren. I promise. He's not going to hate you." whispers Dylan, who continues to hug Brenda tight. "Everything going to turn it, you'll see.

As Dylan hugs Brenda, and comforts her while she cries, two unhappy people watch this scene from across the court yard. Scott sees the two of them hugging and a look of sadness and hurt is embellished across his face. Having Brenda reject his offer was crushing. But seeing her and Dylan in an embrace only serves to kick him while he's down.

Across from Scott, Kelly is standing there with her arms folded and a big scowl on her face. She is angered by thoughts of the fact that Dylan won't even talk to her, but uses any excuse he can to run to Brenda. This scene is reaffirming thoughts that her relationship with Dylan is now on life support.

* * *

><p>Scott sits alone next to a tree in the corner of the courtyard, lost in his own world. He's doing anything and everything to avoid any type of conversation with people.<p>

As he sits there by himself with his head buried between his knees, Donna and David spot him, while walking in the courtyard.

"David, look at him. You can't just leave him when he's like this. Go talk to him." says Donna.

"I don't know, Donna." replies David.

"Do it, David. Or start looking for another date to the prom." says Donna.

David frowns and slowly walks over to Scott. "What's up, Scott?" David says as he takes a seat beside his one time best friend.

"Hey David." says Scott who doesn't lift his head up, but recognizes David's voice.

"Man, you look like somebody just punched you in the gut. Want to talk about it?" David asks.

"Well David, that's just about how I feel. Honestly, I wish somebody had punched me in the gut, it would be a lot less painful." replies Scott as he slowly lifts his head.

"Look Scott, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry about the other day. I really had no business telling you what to do with whatever it is that you and Brenda have going on." says David.

"David, there is nothing going on with me and Brenda." Scott replies. "In fact it turns out you were totally right. I tried to give her the bracelet and asked her to be my girlfriend, and she refused. She said she just doesn't like me like that."

David shakes his head. "Aw man. I'm sorry, Scott." says David. "That's what I was trying to tell you the other day."

"Yes David, I know you tried to tell me and I wouldn't listen. So go ahead, get it all out of the way right now. Let me hear the 'I told you so.'" replies Scott hastily with a shaky voice.

"Scott, that's not why I'm here, man." says David.

"Well, enlighten me, David. Exactly why are you here." says Scott.

"Cause, you're my best friend. And I hate to see you sitting over here all down like this." replies David.

"Please David, we've been through that already." says an annoyed Scott. "We're not friends anymore. We stopped being friends last year. I'm not cool, like you, remember."

"Scott, you are cool and we are friends." says an emotional David. "Look man, I know I've been a pretty lousy friend this past year. But I feel bad. I want to make it up to you. How about you and I go see a movie this weekend, on me?"

"I don't need your pity, David." replies Scott as he buries his head down once again. "Now just go on back to your girlfriend and all your cool friends and leave me alone." cries Scott.

David frowns and nods his head. "Alright, alright, I deserve that." David says. "Scott, I can't change what I've done. It was wrong of me to go off and make new friends and leave you behind. And if you want to sit here and feel sorry for yourself because Brenda turned you down, I can't stop you. But the fact is that you got a lot of people who care about you. Not just me, but Donna cares about you as well. So does Steve and Brandon. And so does Brenda. Just because she said no to being your girlfriend, doesn't mean she doesn't care about you."

"David, please, I don't want to talk about this." shouts Scott, beginning to get emotional.

David stands up, nodding his head. "Alright, fair enough. Look Scott, I really am sorry, man. If you change your mind and want to talk, I'm here for you."

"Thanks." replies Scott quietly.

"Look, just don't let our friendship die, man. We've been friends our whole lives. And a year ago, I forgot how important it was. Don't you go and do the same." says David.

Scott doesn't reply. He just sits there on the ground up against the tree with his knees bent and his arms wrapped around his knees and his head ducked in between his knees. Clearly he is emotionally devastated and wishes to be left alone. David knows this and walks away, feeling bad for his old best friend.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, off on a secluded part of the courtyard, Brenda sits on a bench with Dylan. She has gotten her emotions under control and has begun talking rationally, though she is still clearly upset. Dylan continues to try to reassure her that things aren't as bad as they seem.<p>

"Look Bren, you did what you had to do alright." says Dylan. "I mean if you don't like the guy, you don't like the guy. You couldn't go on living a charade. It wouldn't have been fair for either one of you."

"Yes Dylan, I know that. But the fact remains that he would not have asked me in the first place if I hadn't started this whole thing. I should never have agreed to do it in the first place. No good was ever going to come of it."

"Oh come on, Bren." replies Dylan. "You know that's not true."

"It is true, Dylan, it is." Brenda replies.

"No it's not." retorts Dylan. "Brenda, can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me that your life wouldn't be better if you and Scott hadn't become friends?"

Brenda thinks for a moment then looks at Dylan. "Well, I know his would be." she replies.

"Oh really?" Dylan asks. "You think that the old Scott Scanlon would have ever had the courage to come up and ask you to be his girlfriend. Or what would have happened if Scott hadn't been there at Kelly's birthday party when she ODed? He was there because you were there. Bren, he became a more confident person because of you." Dylan says softly to Brenda

"Yeah, and then I turned around and destroyed all that confidence by rejecting him. Don't you get it, Dylan. Everything I worked for with him to make him more confident and well liked got destroyed the moment I rejected him."

"No it didn't, Bren." replies Dylan. "You showed him what he had in him in a way that nobody could have. Give yourself some credit. Scott Scanlon is a better person today then he was a few months ago, and that's because of you. The same way that I'm a better person today because of you." says Dylan.

"Dylan, what are you saying?" asks Brenda, confused by where he is going with this.

"I'm saying that once Scott gets over the hurt and sting of rejection he's going to realize all that you did for him. He's not going to hate you, Bren. Same way as I could never hate you." Dylan says. Brenda gulps and looks down for a moment. Dylan reaches out and grabs her chin and lifts it up to look him in the eye.

"Look, you and I have been around the block." Dylan says softly. "Both of us have hurt each other more than once. But in the end, what matters most to me, is all the times you were there for me. And you saved me from becoming an alcoholic and wrecking my life. Because you showed me the light, I might now actually be able to make something of my life. Give it some time, and Scott's going to realize the same thing."

Brenda cracks a smile for the first time as her eyes meet Dylan's eyes. Instinctively, her hand moves forward, almost as if it wants to reach out and hold onto Dylan's hand.

"You're amazing, Dylan." whispers Brenda. "You always know just the right thing to say to make me feel better."

"Do you feel better?" he asks. "I'm glad."

Dylan and Brenda's eyes have become locked as they look at each other. His warm smile and soft eyes are a reassuring comfort to her that she so desperately needs at that moment. As her hand reaches forward, his does too. They can both sense it, both of them want the same thing at that moment. But before it can go any further, the scene is interrupted by an angry voice.

"Well, isn't this just a cozy little scene." snarls Sue Scanlon as she walks out from around the corner, startling both Brenda and Dylan. With her leather jacket, torn jeans, and black make-up, Sue has a look of a girl who is pissed off at the world. Brenda pops up at that moment. "Oh no, don't get up on my account, sit, by all means." says Sue, the anger and contempt in her voice is very apparent.

"Hi Sue." says Brenda. "How's it going?"

"You know, Brenda, why don't we just skip the formalities and get right to the point. Cause I'm just a little pissed off right now, and you happen to be at the center of the cause of it all." growls Sue with a nasty look in her eyes.

"Look Sue, I know what you're going to say." says Brenda, trying to reason with her.

"Do you now?" Sue asks.

"Look, maybe I should go and leave you two to talk." says Dylan.

"Oh no." cries Sue. "You stay right here. After all, there are no secrets amongst friends, or in you all's case, on again off again lovers?"

"Sue, lay in to me all you want." says Brenda. "I deserve it. But don't attack Dylan, he didn't do anything." Dylan just stands there and listens in. Unbeknownst to everyone else, at that moment, Tony Miller is about to round the corner but sees the scene that is going on and decides to hide out of sight and eavesdrop on the conversation.

"You know Brenda, when you got assigned as my senior buddy; I thought I hit the jackpot. You were so sweet and kind and understanding and would always take the time to listen to me. I really looked up to you and admired you. That's why I asked you the favor that I did. Because I knew if anybody could help Scott, it would be you." Sue says emotionally.

"Yes Sue, I know. And I wanted to help him. I really did." cries Brenda.

"Don't tell me that, Brenda. Don't you dare. You weren't trying to help him" says Sue. "You know, I've gone over and over it in my head and the way I see it, you were either intentionally trying to mess with his head or you were using him for something else. Either way, that makes you a wretched human being in my book."

"Hey, that's enough." screams Dylan, who immediately jumps to Brenda's defence.

"You stay out of this, surfer boy, unless you want to come out to four flat tires on your Porsche after school."

"Sue, just calm down alright." says Brenda.

"No Brenda, I'm not going to calm down. Not until you tell me exactly what the hell you were doing kissing my brother in front of the Peach Pit and then holding his hand in the hallway at school." says Sue. Brenda looks down shamefully. "You knew Scott liked you, and you knew his history. Surely you had to know that doing such things would make him fall hard for you. And then he pours his heart out to you and you reject him? You know, I've never seen him like this before. He can't even look me in the eyes, he's so hurt. WHY DID YOU DO IT, BRENDA? HAVE YOU NO HEART?" screams Sue.

Dylan holds out his hand to try to get Sue to calm down, but to no avail. Tony Miller just listens in intently from around the corner.

Brenda raises her head, almost in tears. "I'm not proud of what I did, Sue. I used your brother in the beginning, because I was trying to make Dylan jealous."

Sue shakes her head in complete disgust and disbelief. "How could you?" Sue cries. "How could you play with my brother's feelings like that? I thought you were different, Brenda. I thought you cared about him."

"Sue, I do care about him. Once I learned about what a great guy your brother is, I couldn't do it anymore. And I eased off. But by that time, he had already fallen for me. I didn't know what to do. I was hoping his feelings for me would gradually disappear." says Brenda emotionally.

"You got to be kidding." replies Sue. "You think given Scott's social history that he can just forget and move on from the first girl he kissed and the first one he fell in love with? He's not like the two of you. See, he actually has a heart."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" asks Dylan angrily. While Brenda is very empathetic towards the way Sue feels, Dylan is getting fed up with her constant attacks.

"You figure out." Sue says to Dylan. "You dump Brenda for Kelly, crushing her. Then she uses my brother to try to win you back. So in turn you used and hurt a good and caring guy in hopes to try to win back this jerk."

"Sue, that's not how it is at all." cries Brenda. "I like your brother, and I value his friendship more than words can show. And I'm living in hell right now. This is worse than when Dylan left me for Kelly. I know what I did was wrong, and I truly hate myself for it."

"Yeah, well tell that to my brother." says Sue. "Because neither of you have to go home and see him sitting in his room motionless as he stares out the window, wondering what the hell it is he did wrong."

Brenda and Dylan just stand there and look at Sue, then look at the ground, both are feeling a deep sense of regret for what they've done and what Scott is currently going through. Neither of them can say anything.

"Look, both of you, stay the hell away from my brother, and from me." snarls Sue as she goes walking off, clearly giving off the vibes of a woman scorn.

Brenda and Dylan just stand there for a moment, then look at each other. Dylan finally reaches out for Brenda and pulls her inward and hugs her. Brenda hugs back and just stares blankly past his shoulder, feeling lost.

Around the corner, Tony Miller has heard the entire conversation and now knows the whole history as to why Brenda was hanging out with Scott in the first place. He begins to snicker, and it turns into a giggle, then turns into an outright laugh. He now knows information that he was never intended to find out. The only question is, what will he do with it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. Tears in LA

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The drama really heats up this week as we continue to move closer and closer to prom and graduation where the story will reach it's climatic conclusion and all your questions will be answered. **

**I don't want to give anything away as to what will eventually happen. However, I do want to respond to one reviewer from the last chapter who asked if I planned to have Scott "off himself" because of the difficult time he's going through. Well I'll answer that question right now. The answer is no. I'm not going to say what happens to Scott or any of the other characters. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. But I will put that to rest; Scott is absolutely not going to kill himself in my story.**

**And speaking of reviews, I appreciate everyone who has been reviewing my story over all these chapters. I can't tell you how much your comments mean to me. They are all inspiring and encouraging and they keep me going.**

**I especially want to thank the new reviewers who have just recently started to give me their feedback. A few of my long time loyal reviewers who have been reviewing consistently since the beginning seem to have disappeared. You all know who you are. I miss your comments and I sure do hope you are still around, because you are not going to want to miss the next several chapters, things really get hot, heavy, and dramatic.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and please keep them up.**

**Now without any further adieu, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Scott sits alone at the Peach Pit, with just a half drank glass of soda as his only company. He is sitting at the exact same table that he sat at when he and Brenda went on their very first date here two months ago.<p>

As he sits there staring blankly out into the mostly empty diner, he thinks back to that night and relives it in his mind. After two years of seeing Brenda as unreachable, she suddenly began talking to him as she related to his feeling of being left out and betrayed.

He remembers just how beautiful Brenda looked that night and just how she would laugh at his jokes. He vaguely remembers that he felt intimated by Dylan who kept looking across the diner at them, almost jealously. But he also remembered how Brenda's gentle and reassuring words comforted him and made him feel more at ease. He tries to remember how it felt when she kissed him outside the Peach Pit. He tries to go back and relive that exact moment as it was something that for so long he never dreamed would ever happened. But it all happened so fast and was so unexpected that he finds he is unable to relive that moment in his mind.

As Scott sits there, staring out into the diner, a dismal look of frustration and sadness is etched on his face. After hours of sitting there, barely moving and looking almost as if he was in a trance, Nat notices this young blonde haired kid sitting at the corner table looking like somebody totally lost in despair.

Most normal restaurant owners wouldn't care what the customer's state of mind was. As long as they come in and ate their food and paid the money, they could be the most miserable people in the world. But that was not Nat's way. In his many years of running the Peach Pit, he always thought that he had two important jobs. His job was not just to serve delicious food to his customers, but to make sure they were happy and to give them a reason to smile while they were there. Whether it was making a subtle joke or lending a sympathetic ear, Nat considered it his job to put smiles on his customer's faces, as well as food into their stomachs.

Nat walks over to where Scott is sitting. "Excuse me, it's Scott, right?" asks Nat, making sure he got his name right.

"Yeah, that's me." Scott replies glumly.

"Well listen, I don't mean to pry but you've been sitting here for hours now with a face sadder than a lost puppy dog out in the rain. Is everything alright?"

Scott doesn't say anything. He looks Nat briefly in the eye for a second almost looking as if he's about to shed a tear, and then looks back down at the table. He doesn't want to talk. To him, the only thing worse than thinking about how sad and embarrassed he is about being rejected by Brenda is talking about it, especially with a total stranger.

"Hey, believe it or not, I was young once too." replies Nat jokingly in a cheerful manner. "And I've been around this joint a long time, I've seen so many other guys your age have that exact same look that you have. It's a girl, isn't it?"

"No, it's not a girl." Scott says, totally lying. In this moment, Nat realizes that he's not going to get anywhere with Scott tonight.

"Well hey, can I get you something to eat? You know nothing chases the blues away quite like a mega burger." jokes Nat.

"No thanks." Scott mutters sadly.

Nat sighs for a moment. "Alright kid, well if you change your mind, anything you want is on the house. After all we have you to thank for saving Kelly's life." says Nat as he returns to the kitchen. At that moment, Brandon walks through the rear entrance to the Peach Pit having just shown up for his shift at work.

"Hey Brando, I need a favor." says Nat.

"Nat, come on, I just walked in the door, can you give me a few minutes before sending me out into the salt mines?" replies Brandon.

"Alright a few minutes, but then I need you to do something for me." Nat says.

"And what might that be?" Brandon asks.

Nat signals for Brandon to come and peek through the kitchen window and glance over at Scott. Brandon looks over and sees Scott sitting in the corner table totally lost in his own depression.

"Scott's here?" Brandon asks.

"Yep, he's been here for hours." Nat replies. "Poor kid is sitting over there, won't hardly move an inch. He just keeps staring at his glass of coke. Have any clue what's bothering him?" asks Nat.

Brandon stares out at Scott, who continues to look down at the table. "Yeah, I think I have a pretty good idea." Brandon replies to Nat.

"Well go talk to him, will ya?' says Nat. "See if you can pick his spirits up."

"Come on Nat, I get paid to be a waiter, not a guidance counsellor." replies Brandon.

"Brandon, you get paid to keep the customers happy. And right now that guy isn't happy. Besides, didn't he help you out several weeks ago with your little gambling problem?" says Nat

Brandon nods his head. "Okay Nat, you're right. I'll try." he says.

Brandon walks out of the kitchen and into the diner area. As he makes his way over to Scott's table, the bells ring on the front door and Tony Miller walks in with three of his jock buddies. Brandon nods his head, acknowledging their presence and then makes his way over to Scott.

"Hey Scott, how's it going, man?" asks Brandon.

"Hey Brandon, okay, I guess." replies Scott in a low and melancholy tone.

"Really, cause you don't look okay." Brandon replies. "You mind if I sit here for a minute?"

Scott shrugs his shoulders and Brandon slowly pulls out a chair and takes a seat across the table from Scott. Tony and his friends are on the other side of the restaurant. Tony has spotted Scott and proceeds to point at him and snicker along with his jock friends. Scott knows Tony is there, but is too depressed to really care.

"Listen Scott, I'm going to cut out the small talk here. I know what's bothering you, man." says Brandon.

"Well Brandon, if you know, then you also know that there isn't anything that can be done." says Scott.

"You see, I think that's where you're wrong." replies Brandon. "I think something can be done, but I think it's going to have to come to you."

"Brandon, I did everything I thought I was supposed to do." says Scott. "I was the best I knew how to be to your sister. And in the end when I asked her point blank if she would be my girlfriend, she refused. Don't you get it, I was the best I could be, and it wasn't enough."

"Scott, look, Brenda thinks amazingly high of you, actually more than she does probably anyone else at this point. She values your friendship more than you can possibly know. This last year has been really hard on her. She was constantly going at it with somebody whether it was Kelly, Dylan, or my father. People who she thought were here friends turned out to betray her trust and it hit her really hard. And the one person she had who she could always turn to and would always bring a smile to her face was you. She really does think the world of you, man." says Brandon trying to be encouraging.

"But obviously not enough to want a relationship with me." adds Scott glumly.

Brandon folds his hands and sighs for a second, looking away trying to figure out what to say next before turning back to Scott. "Look Scott, I know it's hard, man. I've been there. I know how it feels to really like a girl and then have her tell you that she doesn't feel the same way about you. It's gut wrenching. Every guy goes through this at some point in his life. The first time I went through it, my dad said it was all part of growing up. I didn't buy it. But believe me, man. I know my sister better than anyone. It's just not meant to be between you and her. The chemistry just isn't there." says Brandon.

"But why, why Brandon?" cries Scott desperately. "Why isn't it there?"

"I don't know why, Scott. But it just isn't." answers Brandon. "You like certain people in a certain way. I know this might not be what you want to hear right now, but it's the truth. And the sooner you realize it, the better off you'll be."

"Brandon please, just tell me, what do I have to do to make Brenda like me? That's all I want. I'd do anything to make her like me." Scott cries emotionally. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do to make her happy."

"She knows this, Scott, believe me she does." says Brandon. "But, you can't just make people like you like that. It doesn't work that way. If I knew a way to make somebody like you, I'd be the richest man in the world, because I'd have the answer that every guy in the world is looking for."

Scott goes back to looking down at the table, the emotions he is feeling right now have become overwhelming and he is unable to look Brandon in the eye anymore. "So you're saying there's nothing I can do that will make her like me?" he asks with his head down.

"Afraid not" Brandon answers. "But believe me when I tell you this. She wants more than anything right now to keep you as a friend. And the thought of her losing you as a friend is making her really sad. Now the way I see it, you can do one of two things. Either you can continue to ignore her in the hallway at school and not talk to her, and allow both of you to continue to be sad and miserable. Or you can accept that Brenda will never be your girlfriend, but will always be a very close friend and go get that friendship back. The choice is yours, man. But the answer seems pretty obvious to me."

Scott sighs. "I don't know, Brandon."

At that moment, Tony leans over and whispers to his friends sitting with him. "Hey guys, check this out." he says. Tony grabs a spoon and reaches down and puts a spoon full of mashed potatoes on it. He grabs the handle in one hand with the other hand he flings the spoon back like a sling shot. "Total loser at two o'clock, launch missiles." jokes Tony while his friends all laugh.

Tony flings the spoon and the mashed potatoes go flying across the diner and hit Scott right on his left cheek. "Oh yeah, direct hit baby!" shouts Tony as he high fives his other jock friends who are cheering him on.

Brandon turns and looks disgustingly at Tony and the other jocks with a scowl on his face. Scott closes his eyes as he reaches down and grabs some napkins from the table napkin holders and wipes his face off. Brandon pulls a rag out of his pocket and hands it to Scott. "Hey Scott, don't worry about those jerks man, we'll deal with them."

Brandon gets up and walks over to Nat who is standing behind the counter and has seen the whole thing. "Nat, you have to….." says Brandon.

"I'm already on it, Brandon." responds Nat with a stern look on his face as he makes his way out from behind the counter and walks over to Tony Miller's table. While he loves teenagers, Nat can't tolerate mean spirited behaviour in anyway, especially any kind of hazing or harassing somebody who might not be very popular. While he doesn't know Scott as well as he knows Brandon and the rest of the gang, he does know that Scott is a nice kid and saved Kelly's life, and he absolutely will not tolerate this kind of harassment.

"Excuse me, young man" says Nat as he stands over Tony's table. Tony and his friends stop laughing and look up at Nat. "Do you have a complaint about my mashed potatoes?"

Tony looks up at Nat with a look of concern. "Uhm no. No complaints. Your mashed potatoes are fine."

"Then perhaps you'd like to explain me how it is that your mashed potatoes wound up across the room and on that young gentleman's face?" asks Nat as he folds his arms and looks down at Tony. Tony is unable to come up with a reply as he just sits there and looks at Nat, trying to think of something clever to say. "Let's get one thing straight. I don't tolerate anybody harassing my customers. Scott over there is a good kid, so lay off of him, you hear me?"

Tony laughs. "Do you know who you are talking to, old man? I'm an all state lineman and triple letterman athlete. I'm going to be playing football at USC next year." brags Tony as he stands up.

"I don't care if you're Vince Lombardi himself." Nat barks as he sticks a finger in Tony's chest. "This is my restaurant, and you don't throw food at other people in here. I catch you doing it again, if I even see you looking in Scott's direction, you're out of here and you'll be barred from the Peach Pit for life. You got that?" says Nat in a tough no nonsense voice. "Now park it, bud."

Tony sits back down as his demeanour totally changes at that point as he takes what Nat is saying seriously and ducks his head so that he's no longer looking at Scott. Nat walks back into the kitchen, but continues to keep an eye on Tony. Brandon walks over to Scott at that point. "Hey Scott, anytime you need to talk, I'm here for you, man." whispers Brandon.

Scott nods is head and briefly grins at Brandon for a moment before returning to his sad look.

* * *

><p>Dylan catches up with Brenda as she walks alone down the hallway at school. "Hey, you're not looking so hot."<p>

"Gee, Thanks Dylan." says Brenda sarcastically.

"Well, you know, normally you are one of the hottest things walking down the hall. But now you got this sad look on your face. It's definitely not becoming of the Brenda Walsh that I know." jokes Dylan in a subdued manner.

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Dylan." Brenda says sarcastically. "Come on, cut it out. You know I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"Oh, are you still down about this whole Scott thing?" Dylan asks.

"Of course" replies Brenda. "You know it's truly amazing. Every time I think that things possibly can't get any worse than what they already are, it always manages to out do itself."

"Oh come on Bren." replies Dylan. "I mean I know it's bad. But is it really that bad?"

"It is that bad, Dylan." Brenda says in a serious tone. "Not only have I broken Scott's heart, but now his sister knows the entire story and thinks I'm the worst human being alive."

"Well I don't know her all that well, but she strikes me as a bit flaky. I wouldn't exactly put a whole lot of stock in what she says if I were you." says Dylan.

"Dylan, think about it." asserts Brenda. "She knows the truth. She knows that I used Scott in the beginning to try to make you jealous. If she tells him, it's going to be bad, I mean really bad. I mean I'm not sure what he'd do if he found out. It would totally destroy him and everyone ounce of confidence he has."

"Hey, think about this for a moment, Bren." interrupts Dylan. "Sue is Scott's brother, right? She obviously is looking out for his emotions and wants what is best for him; otherwise she would have never approached you with the whole idea in the first place. She's not going to go tell him something that would obviously totally crush his spirit and probably make him mad at her."

"Yeah, but what if she slips up or some how lets it out." cries Brenda as Dylan takes a deep breathe. "Dylan, a few weeks ago the only person who knew the whole truth besides you and me was Brandon. Now Kelly knows, Sue knows, and god only knows who else." says Brenda as she shakes her head with a look of hopelessness etched on her face. "Sooner or later he's going to find out, and everything I worked for to help him gain the self confidence he not only needs, but deserves will be destroyed."

Dylan thinks for a moment about what to say next, realizing Brenda's extreme pessimism regarding this matter. He knows a soft voice and gentle humor won't make her feel any better this time. The only thing he sees left to do is give her the hard sell. "Well Bren, there is one option, but you probably aren't going to like it."

"And what's that?" she asks.

"The way I see it, if you are that worried about what will happen to Scott, if and when he does find out, maybe it would be best if he heard it directly from you." says Dylan.

Brenda looks up at Dylan. "Wait, are you saying…."

"Talk to Scott. Tell him the whole truth." says Dylan, cutting Brenda off.

"Dylan, that's crazy." says Brenda. "Never mind that it doesn't make any sense, but Scott hasn't said one word to me since I turned him down that night on the beach. Am I really suppose to just go up to him and say 'Hey Scott, I know I broke your heart but I just wanted to tell you that I was only using you to make Dylan jealous.' I mean come on." says Brenda.

"I know it's hard, Bren." says Dylan. "Just like it was hard for me to tell you the truth about what happened with me and Kelly. But sooner or later it had to be heard. And if Scott is going to find out, it's best he hears it from you than from anybody else." Dylan says sincerely.

Brenda thinks about what Dylan just said. At first she can't stand the thought of telling Scott the entire truth. But the more she thinks about it, the more she remembers the famous quote "And the truth shall set you free." Her friendships with both Kelly and Dylan were nearly destroyed by lies and then the constant attempt to cover up those lies. If she wants to save her friendship with Scott, perhaps the only path is the truth.

* * *

><p>Scott walks into the locker room, where he starts to change for his gym class. Looking down and depressed, he slowly changes his clothes into his gym outfit. Steve, who is in his same class is there and already dressed. He spots Scott and walks over to him.<p>

"Hey Scott, how's it going, buddy?" asks Steve.

Scott briefly turns and acknowledges him. "Hi Steve." he says quietly.

"Hey come on, man. Buck up." says Steve. "Hey, I heard all about Brenda turning you down. It's tough man, I know. But look on the bright side."

"There's a bright side?" Scott asks in a negative tone as he turns to look at Steve.

"Of course there is." Steve replies. "I mean now the window's opened up for you to go after some new babes."

"I don't want anybody new." retorts Scott in frustration.

"Come on, sure you do, you just don't know it yet." says Steve in his typical confident manner as he tries to cheer Scott up. Scott finishes getting dressed, ignoring what Steve is saying. "Hey, there's this cute little freshman girl who sits next to me in study hall. I'll bet she would die to go out with…." says Steve who gets cut off in mid sentence.

"Look Steve, I appreciate it." replies Scott. "But honestly, I just want to be alone right now."

Before Steve can reply to Scott's remarks, a deep voice shouts out from behind Scott.

"Now that would be a great idea, Scanlon. Just stay all alone with just your nerdy little self to keep you company." taunts Tony Miller as he slowly starts to walk in Scott's direction with a couple of his jock friends walking behind him. Scott turns to look at Tony with a look of worry and concern on his face as Steve looks on.

"Tony, what do you want?" asks Scott in an annoyed voice, making it clear by his tone that he just wishes Tony would go away.

"Oh, I've already told you what I want." says Tony.

"Brenda to go to the prom with you?" asks Scott. Steve snickers at the idea, knowing full well that Brenda wouldn't be caught dead going to the prom with Tony Miller.

"Something funny, Sanders?" asks Tony in a low and aggressive tone. Steve holds out and his hand and shakes his head as he continues to try not to giggle.

"Look Miller, I've already told you, Brenda and I are done. So if you want to take her to the prom, go ask her." says Scott.

"I did." replies Tony as he towers over Scott. "It seems like I'm just not her type."

Scott chuckles slightly, as the thought of Brenda turning down Tony is the first thing he's had to smile about since that night on the beach. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Miller." Scott says with a slight grin.

"Wipe that smile off your face, dork." barks Tony. "You know, you must have filled her head with lies about me."

"Are you crazy?" I didn't fill her head with anything." Scott replies. "Believe me, Brenda and I talked about a lot of things, but you were never one of them. We didn't want to pollute the air with talk of you." jokes Scott as Steve laughs at the cut down.

"Oh you think your funny huh, Scanlon?" asks Tony. "Well it turns out the jokes on you, man."

"What do you mean?" asks Scott.

"What you think Brenda hung out with you because she actually enjoyed your company?" asks Tony.

"Well yeah." replies Scott. "I mean not as a boyfriend, but she's definitely made it clear that we're good friends."

Tony grins, and then begins to laugh in a very mean spirited manner. This is the moment he's been waiting for. He got humiliated when Brenda turned him down for the prom and even more humiliated when she told him how she'd rather go with Scott than with him. So for him, this is payback.

"God, you're so dense. No wonder you're so pathetic." says Tony.

Steve's face turns seriously. "Hey, leave him alone, Miller." says Steve.

"Stay out of this Sanders, this is between me and Scott." Tony grunts as he doesn't take his eye off of Scott. "I heard Brenda talking to your sister the other day. It turns out her so called friendship with you was all just an act to make McKay jealous. And what's even better, she only pretended to be your friend because your sister asked her too, thought it would help you feel like a man or something. Because we all know you'll never actually be one." Tony says with a grin on his face.

In a moment, Scott's dark world gets even darker. His eyes become heavy and he can feel himself start to sweat. This can't be true. His first reaction is to deny it. "Yeah sure, Tony, whatever." he replies.

"Think about it. Why do you think she kissed you out in front of the Peach Pit?" Tony asks.

Scott looks up at Tony with a look of astonished sadness in his eyes. "How do you know about that? She and I were alone."

"Oh were you, now?" Tony replies tauntingly. "Were you alone or was Dylan nearby? Somewhere where he could see you two and become jealous. Did she ever do anything with you when you two were alone?"

Scott thinks back and the horror of realization comes to him as he knows what Tony is saying is true. "No, that can't be. That's impossible." cries an overwhelmed Scott.

"Oh it's possible. It's very possible." taunts Tony. "Face it, Scanlon. You got played like the dork you are."

"Hey Miller, come on, that's enough." says Steve, who completely gets ignored as Tony gets right up in Scott's face, almost nose to nose with him.

"Brenda never liked you, Scott. You were just a pawn in her game to get Dylan back. And it just goes to show you how stupid you are to believe that anybody could possibly like you. Face it, if it looks like a loser, walks like a loser, and talks like a loser, it's got to be you." taunts Tony as he smiles, enjoying every second of it. He starts to walk away very pleased with himself.

Inside Scott's head, his emotions overwhelm him and he begins to fill with rage. Everything he ever once believed to be good has now been wiped away. Everyone who he thought was on his side, he can't trust. In a moment, life hits him like a ton of bricks and he can't take it anymore.

Scott shouts out and starts to lunge at Tony, but physically he doesn't have what it takes to stand up to him. Tony grabs him and his two jock friends grab each of his arms to contain him.

"Well what do we have here? It seems like we got an angry little pest that needs to be taught a lesson. Well the best way I know to get rid of a pest is to drown it. Guys.." says Tony with a grin.

The two jocks pick Scott up by the arms while Tony grabs his shirt and they carry him off to the bathroom. Scott screams and yells for them to let him go while Steve tries to reason with Tony, but to no avail. As they get to the bathroom, the jocks pick Scott up and turn him upside down and force his head into the toilet.

"Alright guys that's enough, let him go." says Tony with a grin. The jocks let him go and Scott comes up for air and faces Tony. "And let that be a lesson to you." says Tony as he pats Scott on the shoulder tauntingly then turns around and walks away.

Scott drops to his knees, almost in tears. It's not what Tony and his goons just did that has him almost ready to break down. It's what he said and realizing that it's probably true, that Brenda was just using him. After everyone else leaves, Steve looks at Scott, feeling really bad for him.

"Hey, you alright man?" Steve asks Scott.

"Yeah. Just leave me alone." Scott says as he wipes the toilet water out of his eyes.

"Come on, Scott. I got a towel in my locker." says Steve as he reaches out a hand to help him up off the floor. Scott pushes it away.

"Steve, please, just leave me alone. I'll be fine." he says. Steve frowns and nods his head as he leaves. Scott just sits there looking down at the ground, not wanting anybody to see him.

* * *

><p>Brenda walks side by side with Donna down the hallway. Once again, she is concerned with her friendship with Kelly. Earlier that day, when casually talking to Kelly, she was cold and blunt towards Brenda.<p>

What Brenda doesn't know is that Kelly had seen Brenda hugging Dylan in the courtyard the other day and has automatically jumped the gun that Dylan is on his way back to Brenda.

"So have you talked to Kelly today?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah, I saw her this morning, why?" responds Donna.

"Did she seem a little weird to you?" asks Brenda.

"Weird? Like how?" asks Donna.

"I mean did she seem quiet or cold to you?" Brenda asks.

"No she just seemed like the typical Kelly I know." replies Donna. "Brenda, why are you asking?"

"Well when I talked to her earlier today, she didn't seem like she was interested in talking to me at all." says Brenda.

"Well what did she say?" asks a curious Donna.

"Donna, it wasn't what she said it was the way that she said it. I mean normally when she has something on her mind she won't shut up. You know how she is. But today she said as little as possible. It's kind of like how she was acting at the beginning of the year when she was tip-toeing around me and Dylan." replies Brenda

"Oh god, Brenda, not this again." whines Donna. "You know, I can't take another cold war between you and Kelly over Dylan."

"Donna relax, Dylan and I are through." says Brenda. "And you're right. I certainly have no interest in losing my best friend over him. I'm just wondering what's with her."

"Well she's probably just got a lot on her mind. And maybe you're over thinking it." says Donna.

"Eh, you might be right." says Brenda.

At that moment Scott sees Brenda and Donna walking in the hall way. His hair is still wet from where Tony Miller dunked him in the toilet and his eyes are bloodshot red from crying. He takes a deep breathe and approaches Brenda. He needs to hear it directly from her.

"Brenda, I need to talk you." says Scott. Right away Brenda knows something is wrong. Normally Scott is too insecure to barely even say hello. And normally he won't approach Brenda unless she is alone, because he's too shy. Donna just looks on.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you too, Scott." replies Brenda. "Hey Donna, I'll catch up with you later, alright?" she says, making it clear to Donna that she needs this conversation with Scott to be private.

"Alright, well I'll see you later then. Bye Scott." says Donna who walks off down the hallway leaving Brenda and Scott alone.

"So what's on your mind?" Brenda asks Scott.

"Brenda, I heard something and I can't believe it's true. And I just have to know something from you. All I ask is that you tell me the truth, okay?" asks Scott nicely and politely.

"Okay?" Brenda asks, horrified of what he's going to ask her next. She figures this much of a build up can only mean that what he has to ask can't be good.

"When you first started seeing me, were you just using me to try to make Dylan jealous?" Scott asks

Brenda shrieks and gnashes her teeth. The only thing she feared worse than turning Scott down was this moment right here. She'd rather go back and relive the day in the park when Kelly and Dylan revealed the truth to her then have to answer this question from Scott. She knows she's cornered and knows that she can do nothing else but answer him with the ugly truth.

Brenda squints her eyes painfully and bites her lips. She cups both her hands over her nose and closes her eyes as she's too ashamed to look Scott in the eye at that moment. She nods her head in the affirmative.

Scott looks at her in disbelief and then gulps really hard. "So it's true." he says quietly and painfully, barely able to get the words out.

"Yes, but only in the beginning." cries Brenda

"Only in the beginning?" repeats Scott.

"Scott, I was very angry at Dylan for lying to me and choosing Kelly over me. At that time, I got filled up with a lot of hatred. And all I wanted to do was to get back at him by causing problems between him and Kelly. And I thought that…" says Brenda getting cut off.

"You thought that if Dylan saw you with me, he'd become jealous and it would cause problems between him and Kelly and eventually down the road he'd wind up coming back to you?" asks Scott, finishing Brenda's thought.

Brenda nods her head shamefully. "Yes." she cries, almost in tears. "But I couldn't do it."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"After I spent time with you and realized how sweet a guy you were, I couldn't go through with it anymore." she says.

"And that's why you never kissed me again?" Scott asks.

Brenda again nods her head shamefully. "Yes."

Scott just shakes his head in disbelief. "God Brenda, you were the only person I believed in. And now after hearing this, I can't anymore. How could you do this? Everything we talked about, everything we did, it was all just an act?" says Scott, stuttering, having a hard time putting a sentence together because he's so choked up.

"Scott, it wasn't an act." cries Brenda, by now she has begun crying and is in tears. "Our friendship was and still is very special and dear to me."

"Yeah right." says Scott sarcastically, not believing her. "Brenda, I got just one more thing to ask you."

"Yes?" asks Brenda as she wipes away a tear.

"That first day, when you asked me to have lunch with you and you started spending time with me. Was that because my sister came to you and asked you to do it?" Scott asks.

Brenda again shakes her head yes. "Yes Scott. Sue asked if I wouldn't mind spending time with you. She thought it would help you become more confident and talk to people more." Brenda says. "Scott, where did you hear all this? Who told you?"

Scott ignores Brenda's question and begins to back up down the hall. "So your friendship with me, it was out of pity?" asks Scott.

"No, Scott, that's not it at all." screams an emotional Brenda.

"That is it, Brenda." retorts Scott. "Well, I don't need your pity. And you don't have to pretend like you like me anymore." he cries as he turns around and runs off down the hall.

"Scott, please, I do like you!" yells Brenda in a pleading tone of voice. "SCOTT!" she screams but he just keeps on running. Brenda rushes into the bathroom and goes over to the sink and quickly washes her face. Her eyes are red and puffy as she can't stop crying. This is the worst she's even felt in life. That day at the park with Kelly and Dylan was a breeze compared to this.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after school, Dylan is sitting on his couch in his living room as he talks to Kelly on the phone.<p>

"Dylan, why can't you just give me a simple answer?" asks Kelly. "I'm not asking you to marry me. I just want to know if you're going to take me to the prom."

"And I keep telling you, I don't know yet." replies Dylan.

"You don't know yet? Dylan, it's been a week now. How long do you need to decide?" asks Kelly.

"I don't know that either, Kel." replies Dylan.

Kelly is silent for a few seconds as her voice turns more serious. "Are you waiting to ask if Brenda will go with you, is that it?" she asks.

"What? No I'm not waiting to ask Brenda. That's crazy." says Dylan.

"Is it?" asks Kelly. "You two looked pretty cozy yesterday at school."

"Oh, what are you talking about?" asks Dylan.

"I saw the two of you hugging in the courtyard at lunch." says Dylan.

Dylan sighs. "Okay first of all, I don't see how this is any of your business seeing as how were suppose to be separated right now. Secondly, Brenda's going through a really hard time right now and she needed a friend to talk to.

"Oh yeah right, and you just conviently happened to be the friend that little miss helpless goes to. Like I'm supposed to buy that." replies Kelly nastily.

"You know Kel, if you're trying to give me motivation to get back together with you, you're doing a real lousy job." says Dylan.

"Fine, then maybe we should stop talking. In fact, why are we talking anyways, we're supposed to be keeping our distance." says Kelly.

"Hey, you're the one who called me, remember?" shouts Dylan. Both of them hang up their phones in frustration as Dylan grunts. At that moment, his doorbell rings. "What now?" he thinks to himself. Dylan walks over to the front door and opens it. Much to his surprise, it's Brenda. She's standing there with a painful and sad look on her face, barely able to keep her tears in.

"Brenda, what's wrong?" Dylan asks softly.

"Dylan, it's all my fault." says Brenda as the tears start flowing again.

"What's all your fault?" he asks.

"Scott found out. I don't know how but he found out. He knows that I was using him to try to make you jealous and try to break up you and Kelly. God, what have I done?" she cries.

With the tears streaming down Brenda's face, Dylan reacts in an instant as he pulls Brenda in close to her and hugs her. "Shhhhh, its alright." he whispers to her. Brenda puts her face into Dylan's chest and holds onto him, needing to feel his arms around her for comfort.

"No Dylan, it's not alright. It's definitely not alright. It's anything but alright. He hates me, Dylan. I could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. He hates me, just like I hated you and Kelly after I found out the truth. He's going to hate me forever." cries Brenda.

Dylan just stands there, holding Brenda and continuing to speak soft and soothing to her for comfort. "He doesn't hate you, Bren. You'll see. Trust me." he whispers to her. Brenda walks inside as Dylan closes the front door behind her.

* * *

><p>Scott comes barging into his house, completely ignoring his parents as he races upstairs and into Sue's room as she is lying on her bed reading a rock magazine.<p>

"Oh hey." Sue greets. "You know I saw at the electronics store earlier that they have the Sega CD's price has dropped down to $150. So if you take that ugly bracelet back, you can still get the Sega CD and have fifty bucks left over."

"Just what exactly were you trying to do to me, Sue? Scar me for life?" Scott asks angrily.

"Hold up a second there, ace." replies Sue. "Back up a few steps and tell me just what on God's green earth you are talking about."

"This whole thing with Brenda talking to me and spending time with me that started months ago. It was all one big gigantic charade to try to make Dylan jealous."

"Oh my god." says Sue as the look on her face turns to fear. "How'd you find out?"

"So you're not denying it, in fact you're confirming it. That means you knew." says Scott.

"Look Scott, I…." starts Sue, but gets cut off.

"And it gets even better. Not only do I find out that Brenda's feelings for me were all just an act, but I also found out the one who orchestrated the entire thing and got the ball rolling was none other than my very own sister." says Scott as Sue gulps. "Is it true, Sue? Did Brenda only start talking to me because you went to her and asked her?"

Sue frowns. "Yeah Scott, it's true."

"Damn it, Sue." screams Scott.

"You were never supposed to find out about it." she says.

"Oh and that's suppose to make me feel better?" asks an angry Scott. "Why did you do it, Sue? WHY?" asks Scott aggressively?

"You want to know why I did it, Scotty?" Sue asks.

"Yes, I do." answers Scott

"Because I got sick and tired of watching you feel sorry for yourself. For two years, all you've done is mope up here in your room and wonder why you don't have any friends. Why David became popular while you stayed a geek. I watched you hate your life because Brenda was with Dylan and didn't even know you were alive." says Sue.

"Gee, thanks for the pick me up, sis. You really know how to add the cherry on top of what has been the single worst day of my entire life." says a dejected Scott.

"Scott, listen to me. You needed something to jump start you. And this was the only thing I could think of to do it. Somebody needed to show you that the only thing standing in your way of having friends was the fact that you wouldn't talk to anybody." says Sue.

"Yeah right, Sue. I've tried talking to people for 3 years, it only winds up with them hating me even more?"

"Oh would you get off of the pity parade already." shouts an angry Sue. "Who hates you, Scott? Who?"

"Well, Tony Miller for one. And I got the toilet head hair to prove it." replies Scott.

"So what? Everyone hates Tony Miller. Why should you care what he thinks? Scott, Brenda talking to you just opened a door. But it was you who went and talked to Dylan after his dad died and made him feel better. It was you who helped Brandon stopped gambling. And it was you who saved Kelly's life, though why you did that still baffles me. People like you, Scott. And they want to be your friend. And you're too wrapped up in your own self pity to realize it."

"Brenda doesn't like me, she told me that." retorts Scott.

Sue sighs. "Well, who needs her anyways?"

At that moment the emotional roller coaster that Scott has been on just becomes too much for him and he breaks down fully and starts crying right there in Sue's room. Sue's face turns to sorrow as she sees just how much her brother is hurting emotionally right now.

"Oh god, Sue." shrieks Scott as he cries.

"Hey Hey." says Sue changing her tone of voice to sound more reassuring and comforting as she hops up off of her bed and walks over to her brother, putting an arm around him. "It's okay, Scott."

"Sue, why couldn't she like me? I don't get it. What did I do wrong?" says Scott as he sobs.

Sue reaches out and puts both her arms around Scott and hugs him as he cries uncontrollably. It breaks her heart to see her brother like this. Scott's never been one who likes to cry in front of people, especially Sue. But with everything that's going on, he just can contain his emotions any longer.

"You did nothing wrong, Scott. You did nothing wrong." whispers Sue.

"I was there for her whenever she wanted to talk. I did everything she asked me to do. I treated her like gold. And yet she'd rather be with Dylan, somebody who's broken her heart more than once than be with me. I don't get it, Sue. Why can't she love me like she loves him?" cries Scott as he puts his head on Sue's shoulder.

Sue just stands there, not really having anything to add. She just hugs her brother and puts her hand on the back of his head as he cries. She knows he needs to let it all out and as painful as this is for her to see, it's better that he do it in front of her than at school.

* * *

><p>Back at Dylan's house, Brenda has calmed down enough to where she has stopped crying. She is sitting on the couch just staring blankly out the window. Dylan is in the kitchen preparing a bowl of ice cream.<p>

After putting the ice cream back in the freezer, he walks over to the couch and sits down right beside Brenda, handing her the bowl.

"Sorry Bren, I know you're partial to vanilla fudge, but all I have is Cookies N' Cream. It's really good though, I think you'll like it." jokes Dylan.

Brenda cracks a slight smile as she takes the bowl from Dylan. "It's okay, Dylan. Honestly, I don't think I deserve any ice cream." she says as she digs her spoon into the ice cream and takes a bite.

"Oh come on, Bren." says Dylan. "Don't you think you've beaten yourself up enough over this already?"

"Dylan, how can you say that?" Brenda asks as she wipes her mouth. "Because of me, this poor guy is probably sitting up in his room at this very moment with not only a broken heart, but now feeling betrayed and lied to."

"So you used another guy to make your ex-boyfriend, who has just left you for her best friend, jealous. Does that make you a bad person?" says Dylan.

"No, but it makes me a self centered unfeeling bitch." says Brenda.

"Please Brenda, you self centered?" says Dylan. "Bren, you have to be the least self centered person I've ever met. In fact if anything, you don't think about yourself as much as you should."

"What do you mean?" Brenda asks as she takes another bite of her ice cream.

"Bren, this is one of the most self righteous places to live in the entire country. Everyone who lives here is all about me first. I should know because I was like that, so was my dad. When I met you, and you actually watched over me like you did it made me realize for the very first time how great it feels to have somebody who cares about you." says Dylan softly.

"Yeah, and you see where that got me. You wound up leaving me and going to one of the most self absorbed person in the whole school." says Brenda.

"And that was my fault." says Dylan. "You know, I never claimed that I had all the answers. And sometimes you have to take a few wrong paths to realize where the right one lies." he says as he stares at Brenda in an almost loving manner. Brenda hears the passion in Dylan's voice and turns to look at him. She knows exactly where he is going with this.

"Well we've already been over this, Dylan. I've forgiven you. I only hope one day Scott can forgive me." she says.

"He will." replies Dylan. "He knows how warm and caring you are, just like I do. And he'd be a fool to want to shut you out of his life forever. Just the same way I was a fool for thinking that I was better off with somebody else instead of what was right in front of me the whole time." says Dylan.

For the second time Dylan has strongly eluded that his choice in Kelly was the wrong choice and that he realizes now that he should have picked Brenda all along. Brenda realizes this, but once again tries to play it off as she doesn't feel like going there right now.

Brenda takes the last bite of her ice cream. "You are right. This is good ice cream." she says with a slight smile as she puts her bowl down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Isn't it awesome?" Dylan asks. "I'm telling you, you can't go wrong with crumbled up Oreos and that sweet vanilla mint ice cream mixed together." he jokes.

That actually got a laugh out of Brenda as she turns and smiles at Dylan. "You know Dylan, you're amazing." Brenda says. "Even when I'm at my absolute lowest of the low, you can always find a way to make me happy." she says.

"I'm glad." Dylan replies. "I just hope that it's only a fifth of how happy you make me every time I see you."

Dylan and Brenda look at each other smiling. Then their smiles disappear as they look at each, almost seductively. They are both thinking the same thing. Brenda has been through hell and Dylan knows she needs to feel loved at that moment.

Brenda resists at first but then closes her eyes and tilts her head. Dylan tilts his head in the opposite direction and closes his eyes. They slowly move closer and closer until their lips touch.

The feeling of Dylan's warmth on her lips is just what Brenda needs at that particular moment in time. She reaches around and grabs the back of his head and runs her fingers through his hair. Dylan moves in closer as she lies down on the couch on her back and Dylan lies on top of her.

Pretty soon this kissing turns into full making out as Dylan positions himself on top of Brenda and the two wrap their arms around each other and begin kissing heavily with open mouths and toungue. Everything feels so right at that moment.

As they continue to kiss, Dylan reaches down and slides his hand up Brenda's leg. She moans slightly. But just when everything seems perfect, Brenda pushes him away, cutting him off before it goes any further.

"Dylan, we can't do this." cries Brenda as she holds up both hands.

"Bren, we're not doing anything wrong." pleads Dylan.

"Yes we are." says Brenda as she quickly gets up off of the couch.

"Bren, this isn't me looking for an easy thing." says Dylan. "I care about you too much to do it. It just breaks my heart to see you beating yourself up the way you are."

"Dylan, too many people have been hurt lately. Our relationship was a great thing, but in the end it wound up with a lot of broken heart and hurt feelings." says Brenda.

"Hey, I'm just trying to do the right thing. I want to fix the mistake I made." says Dylan.

"So do I." answers Brenda. "Dylan, I almost lost both you and Kelly's friendship because of lying and sneaking around. And now I may have lost Scott's friendship because I let my jealous emotions get the better of me. Let's face it Dylan, no good can come from us getting back together."

"But Brenda…" says Dylan getting cut off.

"No buts Dylan. I don't want to lose Kelly's friendship again. She's already started acting weird around me. And if I haven't hurt Scott enough already, getting back together with you right now would be the final dagger in his heart." says Brenda.

"Brenda, don't you get it. We can make things right again, starting with you and me." says Dylan.

"Dylan, we can't. We've already let thing get out of control." cries Brenda. "Now you need to go out, find a tuxedo, and take Kelly to the prom. Because when you see how beautiful she looks in her prom dress, you're going to remember exactly why you chose her."

Dylan frowns. "Brenda, it's not about beauty. It never has been. Because you have Kelly beat hands down. She may be beautiful on the outside. But you are beautiful on the outside and inside."

Brenda stares at Dylan for a moment. A big part of her wants him so badly right now. Several weeks ago, she would have taken him in an instant. But after all that's happened to her that day, she just can't do it.

"I'm sorry Dylan. I will always love you. But I just can't." cries Brenda as she grabs her purse and runs out of his house. The tears begin flowing again.

"Brenda wait." cries Dylan but to no avail. As she slams the door, he lies back down and punches the couch in frustration. "Damn it." he whispers to himself.

As he turns his head and stares at the bowl that Brenda was eating her ice cream out of, one thought crosses his mind. When he snuck around with Kelly the previous summer, was that really the end? Has the door road back into Brenda Walsh's heart been permanently closed off to Dylan forever?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	23. Hitting bottom

**DISCLAIMER: I do now own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so glad that several of my loyal readers haven't fallen off the map but are still reading. It was so great to see reviews from you guys again. Trust me, you are not going to want to miss these next several chapters. And for the new ones who just started reviewing my stories, thank you. Your kind words encouraged me and got me so pumped to post this next chapter quickly. **

**I want to point something out with this chapter. You've all been telling me how great I am at writing everyone in character. Well in this chapter, Scott really jumps out of character when he has an intense argument with his mother. I feel I should explain. For those of you who closely followed the high school years on the show, you'll remember Scott's mom was a real control freak who treated everyone like they were children. And I gotta be honest. I FREAKIN HATED HER. In the episode where Scott dies in season 2, he finally had his one real shot to be part of the gang when they all came to his birthday party. But his bitch mom pretty much ruined the entire party by treating them all like kids and making them all want to go home early. Then she throws Brandon and Emily out for kissing in her son's bedroom. And then Scott dies minutes later because he went to look for matches, found a gun and shot himself. **

**Now when I originally watched that episode 20 years ago, I can remember thinking to myself, I wish Scott would have just told his mom off right there to stop treating his friends like a bunch of retarded school children. Yeah, you should never talk back to your parents, but god, she ruined his chance to have any friends. And that scene between him and his mom is kind of my way of letting out some aggression I have. I know it's kind of out of character for Scott to lash out like that, and I probably could have toned it down some, but it was something I really wanted to do.**

**I really hope it doesn't ruin this chapter for you guys. Anyways, on with the show.**

* * *

><p>As Scott sits in Mrs. Teasley's office, he feels weird. He doesn't know why he's there. He was just grabbed by Gill Meyers in the hall way and told that Mrs. Teasley wanted to see him in her office. Normally this would be something that he'd be scared to death about it. He doesn't feel too scared though. He can't think of anything he's done to get in trouble. And the way he feels right now, there is nothing the vice principal can do to him that could make his life any worse.<p>

"Scott, let me start off by saying that you aren't in trouble. You haven't done anything wrong. I called you in here because I want to talk." says Mrs. Teasley in a relaxed but very business like manner.

"Okay." replies Scott hesitantly, wondering where Mrs. Teasley is going with this.

"I understand that you backed out of taking the SAT tomorrow." says Mrs. Teasley.

"That's right." answers Scott.

"Why?" Mrs. Teasley asks.

"I just don't feel like taking it right now. That's all. My head's not into it." replies Scott. "And it's not like I won't have other opportunities to take it."

Mrs. Teasley looks at Scot with a look of concern on her face. "Look Scott, I don't think I need to stress the importance of these tests. Colleges look at two things when deciding whether to accept students. One is your grades and the other is your SAT scores. Now you've been an honor roll student, up until about a month ago. And now all of a sudden you're making D's and your teachers are telling me that you're not paying attention in class. Now, when I see this sudden change in a good student like yourself, I start to get concerned."

"You don't need to be concerned, Mrs. Teasley. I'm not even sure I really want to go to college." says Scott.

Mrs. Teasley is taken by surprise by what Scott just said. "Scott, what is going on with you? You're one of the brightest students in this school. Now you're making D's and getting into fights in the locker room."

"Hey, I didn't fight anybody." interrupts Scott. "If you're talking about Tony Miller, I was simply minding my own business when he came in and dunked my head in the toilet."

"Scott, we're talking about you here, not Tony Miller." says Mrs. Teasley.

"So you're in here lecturing me, somebody who hasn't done anything and completely ignoring people like Tony who goes around trying to make my life and a lot of other people's lives in this school a living hell?" Says Scott aggressively, expressing his annoyance.

Mrs. Teasley sits there for a moment, stunned by Scott's remarks and of his aggressive delivery of them. "Scott, I think I'm going to call your mother."

"My Mother?" Scott asks a tone that sounds both anxious and annoyed. "Why do you need to call my mother?"

"I want to have a talk with her. I find your sudden attitude change very disturbing. Now I don't know what is going on with you, but I think your mother needs to be made aware of these sudden changes in your behavior.." Mrs. Teasley replies.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Teasley, but I didn't do anything wrong." says Scott.

"I didn't say that you did, Scott." she replies.

"So then what do you need to call my mother for?" he asks.

"Because I'm worried about you, that's why." responds Mrs. Teasley. "When I see a nice quiet, young, respectful young man with a lot of potential like yourself start doing bad and then out of the blue start talking about not wanting to go to college, it raises the red flag. Not only that, but your recent behavior and tone points to a sign that there may be some sort of underlying problem that you aren't telling me about. Now I brought you in here today because I had hoped that you and I could iron this out ourselves. But since you're so reluctant to tell me what's going on, I'm afraid you leave me no choice but to call your mother."

Scott stands up with a look of grave concern etched on his face. "Look Mrs. Teasley, I appreciate you looking out for me. But I'm telling you, calling my mother is going to do nothing but make create more trouble for me. You don't understand what she's like. She still sees both my sister and I as little kids and she treats us that way too. Please Mrs. Teasley, if I didn't do anything wrong, please don't call my mother. I promise I will start paying attention in class." he says.

Mrs. Teasley takes a deep breathe and looks at Scott with a worried look on her face. "All the same, Scott. I think it would be in your best interest long term for me to talk to your mother. Your grades and recent change in behavior alerted me to the fact that their might be a problem with you. And as far as I'm concerned, our talk here today has confirmed that. Now I know you don't like it, but you'll thank me one day." she says

Scott grinds his teeth and looks at Mrs. Teasley with a helpless look on his face. "No." he says softly to her.

"I'm sorry, Scott. It's for your own good." she replies. "You're dismissed."

Scott looks at Mrs. Teasley, a look of desperation and hopelessness is scorned on his face. In his eyes, what he feels is the worst week of his life, is about to get even worse.

* * *

><p>Dylan walks down the hall of West Beverly looking for just one person. As his eyes scan the hall, he's only looking for long dark brown haired girls. He hadn't seen or talked to Brenda since that night at his house.<p>

After having some time to step back and re-examine what happened that night, he knows that he acted on instinct instead of reason. If he had listened to his head instead of his heart, he would have known that putting the moves on Brenda at that point was a very bad idea. But when it came to Brenda, Dylan never acted with his head, it was always his heart. It was his heart that made him get a room at the spring dance two years ago and for a moment appeared to have gotten her pregnant, and it was his heart that took Brenda down to Baja and got her in trouble with her father. And it was his heart that acted here as well.

He finally spots Brenda who has secluded herself on a bench outside and is reading a book. He slowly walks up to her from behind and leans over her shoulder.

"Avoiding anyone in particular?" asks Dylan as he startles Brenda. Clearly his question is suggesting that Brenda is avoiding him.

Brenda turns around and catches her breathe. "Dylan, you scared me." she says. "No, I'm not avoiding anybody. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know. Just call it a hunch. I mean I tried calling you twice last night, once your father said you were eating and the other time Brandon told me you were in the shower."

"So? I was." replies Brenda.

"Yeah, and then this morning I saw you take the scenic route to get to class instead of the short route which goes by my locker. Was that because you didn't want to see me?" Dylan asks.

Brenda gulps really hard as she knows Dylan has caught her here. "Yes, but don't take offence." she replies "It's not just you who I'm avoiding, it's everyone."

Dylan sits down on the bench besides Brenda. "So are we going to pretend like the other night never happened?" asks Dylan.

"Yes, Dylan." replies Brenda. "That's all we can do. Pretend like it never happened. It was a long and very bad day for me and I just wasn't thinking at all at that moment."

"Oh come on, Bren." retorts Dylan in a soft bust frustrated voice. "Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that when we kissed the other night that you didn't feel a thing?"

Brenda sighs and looks at Dylan "The truth, Dylan?" she asks. "The truth is, yes, I did feel something. After the day I had, for a brief moment it felt good for you to have your arms around me again. But then I thought about both Kelly and Scott, and I knew I couldn't let it happen all over again."

"Let what happen?" asks Dylan.

"The sneaking around, the lies, the betrayal, I can't go through all that again, Dylan. Not to mention that it just doesn't make sense for us to get back together at this point anyways" replies Brenda.

"Wait" replies Dylan in a monotone. "It doesn't make any sense? Why doesn't it make any sense? It makes perfect sense if you ask me." he says.

"Well let's just look at it from a practical standpoint." says Brenda as she reaches into her purse and grabs a folded up piece of paper and hands it to Dylan. Dylan unfolds the paper and reads it.

"You got accepted into the University of Minnesota?" Dylan asks, trying to sound happy for Brenda, but covering up his own sadness over the matter.

"Yep. It came in the mail yesterday." answers Brenda.

"So are you going?" Dylan asks.

"It's not definite yet, but that's the direction I'm leaning in as of right now. I have till the end of this month to make my decision. That's when they need a deposit on my dorm room." says Brenda.

"Bren, you talk about not making any sense, why would you want to go there? I mean, California University has maybe the top theatre department in the entire country, and I can run down a long list of movie celebrities who went there." says Dylan, sounding almost desperate.

"Dylan, we've been over this already. It's my decision. Anyways, even if I do wind up going to California University, it's not like you're going to be around. Aren't you going to Berkley?" Brenda asks.

"Me going to Berkley is far from a sure thing." laughs Dylan. "I don't have the grades for it, and I practically have to ace the SATs just to have a shot. And in any event, I've been looking at California University myself, and it's got a pretty good writing program."

"You want to write?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't think it was anything I wanted to. But after writing that piece on my dad for Andrea, I kind of discovered how much I enjoy it.'

"Dylan, that's great. So you're going to California University?" asks Brenda.

"Well Berkley is still my number one choice. I love the campus they have there. But if all doesn't work out, I got a pretty good back up plan." he replies.

Brenda nods her head in approval. "Well Dylan, let's just assume for a minute that we both wind up going to California University. That still doesn't mean we can get back together. Not only would we be hurting Kelly and Scott, but quite frankly, I'm not really ready for a relationship right now."

"What do you mean?" asks Dylan.

"After everything that's happened with you, Kelly, and Scott, I'm just kind of burnt out on relationships all together. I think it would just be best if I kept to myself until this senior year from hell is finally over." replies Brenda.

"Brenda, I know that's not what you want." says Dylan.

"What I want or don't want really doesn't matter, Dylan." replies Brenda. "It is what it is. Things have been done and they can't be undone. We've all made bad decisions this past year, you, me, every one. We're both just going to have to live with the mistakes we've made. There's no other option. Our relationship was a wonderful thing, but we can't ever get it back. My friendship with Scott was also a wonderful thing, but that's over too."

"It doesn't have to be over if you don't want it to be." replies Dylan.

"Scott won't even talk to me. I tried calling his house twice last night. The first time he answered and hung up as soon as he heard my voice. The second time his sister answered and had some rather unpleasant words for me to hear." says Brenda as she pauses for a moment taking a deep breathe. "You know right now if I had just one wish it would be for him to forgive me so I could stop hating myself 24/7. But that's not going to happen. So I'm just going to have to live with it. Just like you have to live with the choice you made to go with Kelly."

Dylan frowns and nods his head, realizing that there is nothing more he can really say to Brenda now. "Hey listen, I'll talk to you later. I'm going to go try to get some last minute cramming done for the SATs tomorrow." says Dylan. As he stands up, he instinctively wants to kiss Brenda on the cheek, but holds himself back. He pats her on the shoulder instead. "Hang in there, Bren, you'll make it through this." says Dylan encouragingly.

Dylan starts to walk away. Brenda shouts out to him. "Hey Dylan." she yells. He turns around to look at her. "Good luck on the SAT tomorrow." Dylan smiles at her and then walks away.

* * *

><p>Brandon is hanging out with Steve in the hallways as Steve is trying to get his best friend to reconsider his decision not to go to the prom.<p>

"Brandon, I'm telling you, you don't know what you're going to be missing." says Steve.

"Steve, I can tell you exactly what I'll be missing. A bunch of overdressed high school kids spending half a fortune of their parent's money for one forgettable night of cheap dancing and over-rated food. No thanks." says Brandon in an annoyed voice, surprising Steve with his seriousness in the matter. "Besides, you know I don't dance."

"Geez Brandon, what's gotten into you." says Steve. "Look, I didn't know that prom was such a touchy subject."

"Its not." Brandon replies. "Look, I'm sorry Steve, I didn't mean to snap at you, man. This just hasn't exactly been the senior year I had hoped for and I'm just really not in the mood to talk about stuff like prom."

"Brandon, tell me, what has happened to you to turn you into such a sour puss lately?" asks Steve.

"Well let's see. I haven't had a date since Nikki dumped me back at Christmas. I got addicted to gambling and had to have Dylan bail me out in which nearly an entire month of my salary at the Peach Pit went to pay him back. I'm spending all my free time either working, sleeping, or studying. And I share a bathroom with my sister who has once again sunk back into a depression, only this time it's even worse than when Dylan left her for Kelly. Need I continue?" Brandon says assertively.

"No, I get the picture." replies Steve. "That's why you need to find a date and come with Celeste and me to the prom. I've picked out the most righteous limo, has a bar, tv everything."

"Steve, I don't know man. I really don't have anybody I want to ask." replies Brandon.

"Brandon, just ask Andrea." urges Steve. "Come on, buddy. Just do it."

"Just do what?" asks a female voice coming from behind them. They both turn to see who it is and find that it's Kelly. Steve puts his arm around Kelly and encourages her to get involved in the conversation.

"Kelly, would you please explain to young master Brandon here that he's making a horrible mistake by not going to the prom." Steve says.

"Why is it such a horrible mistake?" asks Kelly.

"Why is it such a horrible mistake?" repeats Steve. "Cause it's going to be the defining moment of our high school careers, that's why. It's our one and only chance to really get out there and make some memories. He has to be there. Right, Kelly?"

"I don't know, Steve. To tell you the truth, I think prom is kind of overrated." says Kelly. Steve turns his head to look at her, astonished by what he just heard.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." says Steve. "Is this the same Kelly Taylor I know who was voted queen at the spring dance?"

"Yes Steve, it is. But that was two years ago, and I'd like to think that I've matured a little bit since then." Kelly jokes as she and Brandon exchange looks and smiles.

"Well you may have a point." replies Steve. "But Brandon still needs to go, right?"

"I don't know, Steve. To tell you the truth, I don't know if I'm going either." says Kelly.

Steve looks at both Brandon and Kelly with his mouth gaping for a moment as he shakes his head and laughs in frustration. "Man, you two are hopeless." Steve says. "Look, I got to get to get to civics, but this conversation is not finished, Walsh." insists Steve.

"Yeah, Yeah." says Brandon sarcastically as he gives Steve the hand shake, finger snap. Steve walks off leaving Brandon and Kelly.

"So what is this about you not going to the prom?" Brandon asks Kelly.

"I don't know." replies Kelly. "I haven't made up my mind yet."

"You know between Brenda, myself, and now you, it seems a lot of people seem just content to skip prom this year." Brandon replies.

"Well normally this wouldn't be the case, but this year, I don't know. I haven't made up my mind yet, but I'm starting to think maybe it would just be better if I saved myself from all the trouble of renting a prom dress and all." says Kelly.

"I see." says Brandon, who has an idea of what this is really about. "And what does Dylan say about this?"

"To tell you the truth, Dylan doesn't say much about anything these days." says Kelly. "And that's the real trouble."

"Really?" asks Brandon. "So the two of you are having communication problems these days?"

"Um No." replies Kelly. "Having communication problems means that we're trying to communicate but something's not working. Our problem is that we're not communicating at all."

"Dylan still giving you the silent treatment, huh?" asks Brandon.

"Something like that. But what's worse, every time I even bring up the subject of prom, he bites my head off and says he doesn't want to talk about it." replies Kelly.

"That just sounds like Dylan in one of his typical deep thinking moments." jokes Brandon.

"No. It's more than that." replies Kelly. "He just won't tell me anything anymore. He won't tell me what he's thinking about or how he's feeling. Like I'm supposed to automatically know everything. Even the simplest of things, we can't talk about. And how am I supposed to be in a relationship with somebody I can't talk with."

Brandon thinks for a moment. "Look Kelly, don't get mad when I tell you this. But maybe him not talking to you is his way of politely trying to tell you that he's ready to move on."

"You know, I thought about that. But I don't think that's it." says Kelly. "I don't know. I just wish he would tell me anything. At this point, I would settle for him telling me to get lost and saying he never wanted to see me again. At least then he'd be saying something to me."

Brandon nods his head. "Well, Dylan never has been the easiest guy in the world to read. Lord knows, Brenda sure did have her fair share of difficulties."

"But at least with Brenda, when they did have problems, sooner or later they'd talk them through. Dylan just doesn't seem in the least bit interested in doing that with me." replies Kelly.

"Kelly, can I ask you something?" says Brandon. Kelly nods her head. "If being in a relationship with Dylan is so trying, why do you keep at it?"

"You want to know the truth?" asks Kelly. Brandon nods. "I've been asking myself the same question lately. And the truth is I don't know the answer. I guess when I've had a crush on somebody my whole life, and now that I have him, I don't want to give up so easily."

Brandon pauses for a moment. "Well you know what they say. Sometimes wanting something is a lot more enjoyable than actually having it. I know that seems silly, but it's often the truth. Maybe that's the case with you and Dylan." suggests Brandon.

Kelly just stares at him in deep thought. "Yeah, maybe." she replies.

* * *

><p>Dylan walks across the courtyard and sees Scott, who has managed to isolate himself from everyone else off in a corner area. For a moment, he contemplates what to say to him. He knows that Brenda has given up on him ever forgiving her, and he also knows that he probably won't go and voluntarily talk to her. So he figures it's up to him now.<p>

Dylan goes walking up to Scott slowly. Looking down at the ground and sulking, Scott doesn't even know he's there until he starts talking.

"Scott, how's it going, man?" asks Dylan.

Scott slowly raises his head and is slightly surprised to see that Dylan is standing there talking to him. Still, he is in no mood to talk and just wishes that Dylan would go away.

"I believe I asked you the same question on the day of your dad's funeral. What was it you told me? You're a bright guy, you figure it out." Scott replies glumly as he cusps his hands together and goes back to looking at the ground.

"I know you're feeling pretty low, man. You don't have to tell me what it feels like to have your heart broken by Brenda Walsh. I know it all too well." says Dylan.

"Wait, she broke your heart?" asks Scott, raising his head once again. "I thought you were the one who left her for Kelly."

Dylan exhales for a moment and looks exasperated for a brief moment before collecting himself. "Look man, I didn't come over here to discuss my past history with Brenda." says Dylan.

"Well enlighten me, Dylan." says Scott. "Just why did you come over here."

"It's quite simple, Scott." says Dylan. "I'm here because I need your help with something. In fact, you are the only person who can help."

"Well Dylan, I think you just better find somebody else to help. Because I don't think you or anybody else is going to be seeing me around much longer. My safe zone doesn't exist anymore." replies Scott almost immediately, in an instinctive manner.

Dylan looks puzzled by what Scott just said. "Your safe zone?" he asks in a confused manner. "Dude, what are you talking about?"

Scott shakes his head. "Never mind." he replies. "What did you come here to ask me, Dylan?"

"I want you to go talk to Brenda, man." Dylan says.

Scott snickers. "Why? What good would that do?"

"Look, I know you're hurting, all right." replies Dylan. "What Brenda did to you was wrong. And I'm partly to blame for it. But this whole thing with you giving her the silent treatment is tearing her up inside. She came over to my house yesterday crying. She feels terrible that she hurt you."

"Good." replies Scott. "Since we can't be together, at least we can be miserable together."

Dylan sighs as he can see he's not getting anywhere. "Look man, you remember at the Lakers game when you talked to me. You said you didn't want Brenda to go away to Minnesota for college. Well, this thing going on with you and her may just be what gets her to go there. She got accepted and she is this close to going there unless you go and talk to her."

Scott looks up at Dylan with astonishment for a moment. "Give me a break, Dylan. I have nothing to do with where Brenda goes to college. If she wants to go to Minnesota, that's her business." Scott replies.

"See that's where you're wrong, dude, it does have something to do with you and me too for that matter. See, Brenda's had nothing but heartache this past year. First it was from me, when I chose Kelly. And now she feels so bad about hurting you, that she wants to go away to Minnesota just to get away from all this drama, instead of going to California University which is where she should be going because it has one of the best theatre program in the country. You know she wants to be an actress, right?"

"Yeah, she's told me that." Scott replies.

"So if she winds up going to Minnesota, which has nothing in the way of theatre compared to California University, her dreams are going to go up in smoke. Now do you want that to happen?" says Dylan.

"Like I said, where she goes to college is her business. And me talking to her isn't going to make a bit of difference. You should know better than anybody, Dylan, that once Brenda makes up her mind on something, you can't change it." says Scott.

"You're right, I can't change her mind on this. But you might be able to. She wants to be your friend, man. Isn't that better than this?" Dylan asks.

"Well she should of thought of that before she used me to try to win you back." Scott retorts and goes back to looking at the ground.

A disgruntled Dylan shakes his head. "You know, man, when you ditched school to come and talk to me on the day of my dad's funeral, you showed me you were somebody cool. You were somebody who'd think of somebody else before yourself." says Dylan as he looks down at Scott hoping what he's saying is reaching him.

Scott doesn't look at Dylan, or even acknowledge what he just said. He continues to sit there bent over with his hands cusped and looking down at the ground. Dylan reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Indian head penny necklace that Scott gave him and puts it down next to him.

"Here, you should have this back. I think you need it more than I do." says Dylan as he begins to walk off. Scott looks up for a second, then continues to look back down at the ground.

Dylan turns around. "Do me a favor though, man." he says. "You went out of your way to help me that one day after my dad's funeral when you didn't have to. That day I think you were the only one who could relate to me. If you're ever feeling all alone, and need somebody to relate to you, pick up the phone and call me first." says Dylan. "Here's the number."

Dylan pulls out a pen and scribbles his phone number on a scrap piece of notebook paper and puts it down next to Scott and walks away. Scott reluctantly picks up the paper and stuffs it in his coat pocket without even looking at it.

* * *

><p>Scott pulls up to his house and gets out of his car. He is in a bad mood, and he knows there is a very distinct possibility that it's about to get worse. If Mrs. Teasley called his mother like she said she was going to, he knows that he's going to hear about it the second he walks in the front door.<p>

As he starts up the walkway, Sue comes running out the front door to meet him. Scott immediately knows this isn't likely to be good news.

"What's up?" Scott asks nonchalantly to his sister.

"Mrs. Teasley called. Mom's in there waiting for you." replies Sue.

Scott nods his head. "I knew there had to be a reason you came out here to talk to me before I came inside." he says.

Sue has a sad look on her face as she searches for something positive and encouraging to say to her brother. "Hey, maybe it won't be so bad." she says. Scott puts on a sad grin and nods.

"Just promise me one thing, Sue." says Scott. "Whatever happens, whatever is said, don't get involved."

"But Scott…" says Sue getting cut off.

"Sue, just promise me." says Scott sternly. Sue reluctantly nods her head. Scott knows that what is about to happen has the potential to get nasty. He's never really stood up to his mother before. But with everything that has happened to him recently, he places a lot of his social failures squarely on his mother's shoulders and the childish way that she treats him and Sue today, even though they're teenagers. The truth is, he's fed up of always being the nice guy and playing by the rules. He feels that he needs to be more of a bad boy like Dylan, and then maybe he'd have better luck getting girls like Brenda to like him.

Scott walks past his sister and slowly makes his way into his house. His mother is sitting there waiting for him on the living room couch. Nobody else is around. His father is away on business and his mother sent the rest of her children out back.

"Hi mom." says Scott, a bit reluctant, but assertively.

"Don't hi me, young man." his mother says in a condescending voice. "We are going to have a talk right here, right now. Sit down." says Mrs. Scanlon with authority.

Scott sits down in a chair across from his mother, but he doesn't wince or show any coward ness. He faces his mother with a stern look in his eye. His mother has always been a control freak, and that has caused both him and his sister to grow up with all kinds of emotional problems, and has made it difficult for them to make friends. Scott knows it's now or never and the time has come for him to say what's on his mind.

"Your vice-principal called me this afternoon. Do you have any idea why?" says Mrs. Scanlon as she scowls at her son.

"Because she wanted your chicken casserole recipe?" jokes Scott, making light of the situation. Normally he wouldn't say anything like this when his mother was chewing him out. But he's fed up.

"Are you making fun of me, Scott Scanlon? Is this some kind of a joke to you? Cause this is no joke. You are in big big trouble." barks Mrs. Scanlon.

"Oh for what?" shouts Scott. "I didn't do anything. I already talked to Mrs. Teasley and I told her everything."

"Since when do you get to decide that you are not taking the SATs and you're not going to college? Who do you think you are to decide that?" she yells firmly.

"Well gee mom, I don't know, I kind of thought that it was my life." argues Scott. At that point, Scott's mother gets up and walks across the room and slaps her son across the face.

"Don't you talk back to me, young man. One more remark like that and you'll be washing your mouth out with soap." Scott's mom shouts.

Scott rubs his face for a second and then turns to his mom who fully expects him to back off, but much to her surprise he doesn't. Scott holds his ground. "Oh please, mom, the soap thing again? I'm 17 years old now."

"And so you think that means you don't have to listen to your mother? I should have seen this coming. All this time you've been spending with Brenda, and now all of a sudden you are mouthing off to me, getting into fights in the locker room at school and telling people you're not going to college." says Mrs. Scanlon. "Who put these ridiculous ideas in your head? Was it Brenda?"

At that point, Scott snaps as everything he's been doing to hold back from blowing up cracks as he lets seventeen years of frustration of being over protected and over controlled by his mother out.

"NO MOM! It's not Brenda. You leave Brenda out of this." shouts Scott.

"That's it. You are grounded, mister. No more video games, no more television, no more going out with friends, and you can forget about dating or going out with any girl again ever. From now on, you come straight home after school and do your home work. Now give me your car keys." Mrs. Scanlon orders.

"NO!" shouts Scott again "I'm not doing this anymore, mom. For seventeen years, I have lived by your rules. I've come home on time, done my homework, done my chores, and what have I gotten in return for it? Every single friend I've ever had, you've pushed them away with your crazy ways of having to control everything."

"Scotty?" says Mrs. Scanlon almost in shock, she's never seen her son this angry before.

"I can't be who I really want to be because you won't let me be that person, mom. Do you want to know why David stopped coming over, and why we are hardly even friends anymore? It was because he got sick and tired of you treating him like he was still 8 and trying to run everything. And because of you, I lost my best friend." says Scott.

"That is enough." says Mrs. Scanlon.

"No mom, it's not enough. It's not even close to being enough. I have done things your way for seventeen years, and you know what, my life is miserable because of it. I could have made friends. I could have had people come over to my birthday parties. But nobody ever wanted to come because they didn't want to be around you. Do you think that David or Brenda or Brandon want to go to Chuck-E-Cheese and do the limbo? No, they want to do real stuff that other teenagers are doing, not kids stuff. And so do I." says Scott.

Scott's mom begins to get emotional as what her son is saying is getting to her. Scott tries to calm down before he says something really bad, but he knows he has to put his foot down.

"Mom, I'm seventeen, in a few weeks I'm going to be a high school senior. In 4 months I'm going to be eighteen. From now on, I'm going to live my life the way I want to." says Scott.

"Not as long as you are living in this house, buster. Give me those car keys, NOW!" orders Mrs. Scanlon. Scott and his mother look at each other for a few moments. The intensity of this drama has clearly overwhelmed them both. Finally, Scott reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls his keys out and drops them on the coffee table.

"Fine, you and dad gave me that car, you can take it back. But I still have two feet, and I will go where I want." says Scott as he turns around and storms back out the front door.

"Scott get back here!" shouts his mother. But Scott doesn't listen; he keeps walking right out the front door. Sue is standing out in the front yard. She's heard the entire conversation that went on through an open window. Scott barges out the front door and starts to walk away from the house at a fast and furious pace. Sue comes running up to him.

"Where are you going?" Sue cries.

"I have to get away from here. Do yourself a favor, don't get involved." says Scott as he keeps on walking down the sidewalk and down the street."

Scott's mom gets to the front door and shouts out as Sue watches her brother with an extremely worried look on her face as he continues to watch.

"Sue!" shouts Mrs. Scanlon from the front door. "Come inside right now."

Sue watches as her brother continues to walk off into the distance, getting smaller and smaller. She is worried beyond belief. She doesn't know where he is going or what will happen to him. She's never seen him in this temperament. To her, Scott is not only her brother but her best friend as she confides everything in him, and vice-versa.

As Mrs. Scanlon calls out to her daughter again to come inside, she finally turns and walks inside. As badly as she wanted to chase after her brother, she couldn't help but obey her mom.

* * *

><p>Dylan walks into his empty house and grabs a soda from his refigerator. He has an entire night of cramming for the SATs in front of him, not the way Dylan McKay typically spends a Friday night, but it's something he knows he has to do if he has any shot of getting into Berkley.<p>

As he checks his answering machine, he sees that he has three messages on there. He clicks the play button as he begins to change his shirt and settle into studying.

"First message" says the robotic voice on his answering machine.

"Dylan, Jim Walsh here. Listen, Brenda told me that you are taking the SATs again tomorrow and Cindy and I just wanted to both wish you the best of luck. I know you having to take it over again is real rotten luck, but I just want to say I think you're doing the right thing. Give me a call tomorrow and let me know how things went. Oh, and I also need to set up a meeting with you in my office regarding your trust. Just need to know if you've finalized any plans for after graduation. Good luck, son." says Jim over the answering machine.

"End of first message." says the robotic voice. Dylan snickers as he sits down on his couch and pulls out a large SAT study guide and opens it. "Second message" says the answering machine.

"Dylan, hi, its Kelly. Listen I'm calling you for two reasons. First, I want to wish you luck on the SATs tomorrow. I know you'll do great. And secondly, when you get a chance, please call me. I think we've had enough space and I'm ready to end this awkwardness that's been going on between us. Call me, okay? Muah. Bye" says Kelly on the answering machine in a bubbly and cheerful voice.

"On the contrary, Kel, I don't think you've given me enough space yet." says Dylan out loud as the answering machine gets ready to play the third message. The first two messages weren't surprising and Dylan really only half paid attention to them. But the third message catches him totally off guard.

"Dylan, you there? It's Scott." Dylan turns away from his book at that moment and focuses his entire attention on the message. "Listen, I thought about what you said to me at school today, and I don't want anybody to change their life on my account. So the next time you talk to Brenda, you can tell her that I don't hate her and I'm not mad at her. In fact, she should know that she's been the only real friend I've had this past year. I'd tell her myself, but I… I got to go. If my sister asks, tell her I'm safe. I made it to the safe zone." Scott's voice mutters over the answering machine as it beeps signalling the end of new messages.

"Again with the safe zone?" Dylan says out loud as he thinks to himself. Dylan can't help but notice Scott's speech sounds slurred and garbled. At first he thought it was a bad connection, but then he has a hunch.

He walks around his house for a few minutes. He tries to go back to studying for the SATs, but he can't concentrate. His focus is now on Scott and the message that he left. The more he thinks about it, the more convinced he is that Scott was intoxicated when he left that message.

Dylan thinks back to that day when he spoke to Scott in the courtyard and remembers something that he told him, something he didn't pick up on earlier. "I don't think you or anybody else is going to be seeing me around much longer." Scott's voice rings in Dylan's head.

Dylan shakes his head. "Oh man." he says out loud as he stands up and rushes over to his phone and quickly dials Kelly's number.

"Hello." answers Kelly over the phone.

"Hey, it's me." says Dylan.

"Oh hey." says Kelly in a sexy and flirtatious voice. "You must have got my message, are you finally ready to start talking again?"

"Not exactly." replies Dylan. Kelly's smile disappears in a millisecond. "Hey, go get David, I need to talk to him."

"David? What could possibly want with David?" Kelly asks as her voice becomes bitchier.

"Look just get him, all right? This is kind of important." asserts Dylan.

"Oh and our relationship isn't?" scoffs Kelly.

"Kel, just get him, I don't have time for this." says Dylan.

"Fine, you want David, you can have David." shouts Kelly as she slams the phone down and goes off to get David. A half minute later David picks up the phone on the other end.

"Hello?" answers David.

"David, it's Dylan." Dylan replies.

"Dylan, what's up man?" asks a surprised David who's not use to getting phone calls from Dylan.

"Listen, I need you to tell me where Scott lives." says Dylan.

"Scott? Why? What's going on?" asks David.

"I don't know, man. I don't want to speculate, but I really need to talk to him and knowing how pissed his sister is at me right now, I don't want to call only to have her slam the phone on my ear. I need to go over there." says Dylan.

David nods his head. "All right, but if he's any trouble, let me know. I want to be there. He is my best friend after all." says David.

"Glad you finally admitted that, Silver. That's a lot different from what you said at the Peach Pit a week ago." says Dylan.

"Yeah, well I guess we all say things we don't mean from time to time." says David.

David gives Dylan the address of where Scott lives. Dylan hangs up quickly, grabs his jacket, and rushes out the door. He jumps into his Porsche over top the door and takes off down the road as fast as he can.

* * *

><p>Dylan comes driving up to the Scanlon house in his Porsche. He hops out of his car and quickly walks up to the front door, ringing the doorbell.<p>

Inside, Scott's mom is sitting alone in her room. She is emotionally upset and has managed to isolate herself. She's never had an argument that intense with any of her children before and she doesn't know how to handle it.

"Sue, can you get that please?" Mrs. Scanlon shouts. Sue goes down stairs and opens the door. As she opens it and sees Dylan standing there, a look of disgust and anger comes across her face.

"Oh great, just what we don't need." Sue replies.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too." replies Dylan sarcastically in a low voice. "I need to talk to your brother."

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." Sue replies nastily. "In any case, he's not here. And even if he was, I highly doubt that the two of you have anything to talk about. Now why don't you get the hell off of our property before I take a baseball bat to that pretty little Porsche out there."

"Wait, what do you mean he's not here?" asks Dylan, ignoring Sue's threats.

"Just what I said, he's not here, now get lost." says Sue as she tries to slam the door in Dylan's face, but he sticks his foot in the door way to prevent her from shutting it.

"Look, little sister…." says Dylan slickly..

"Don't you call me that." says Sue angrily. "The only one who ever gets to cal me that is Scott. And you're not him. You got it?"

"Okay fine." says Dylan. "Listen, just lose the attitude and listen to me for a moment."

"SUE!" shouts Mrs. Scanlon from upstairs. "Who's at the door?"

Sue quickly thinks of a lie. "Um just some girl scouts selling cookies, mom." Sue yells back to her mother. Sue grabs Dylan by the elbow and quickly scoots him outside as she follows him and closes the front door behind her.

"Okay, you got two minutes." says Sue.

"What do you mean he's not here?" asks Dylan. "Where is he?"

"I have no idea." answers Sue. "He and mom had a major fight when he got home. Mom tried to ground him and he stormed out of the house and down the street."

"So you don't know where he went?" asks Dylan.

"No, I don't know." says Sue impatiently. "He just left here and didn't tell me where he was going. That was two hours ago. He could be anywhere by now."

"Look, I think he may be in a lot of trouble." says Dylan.

"Well of course he's in a lot of trouble. Are you an idiot. He's walking around all alone out there, and who knows where he is or what he's doing." says Sue angrily.

"Well wherever he is, I think he's been drinking." says Dylan in a serious tone of voice.

"What?" asks Sue in disbelief.

"I came home and I had a message from him on my answering machine from him." says Dylan as he pauses. "Sue, he had been drinking."

"No." Sue says in denial. "You're lying. Scott would never drink. Our parents don't allow alcohol in this house."

"Look, I'm an alcoholic myself. I've been sober for over a year. I go to AA once a week. I can tell when somebody's been drinking." says Dylan.

"That's impossible." cries Sue. "MY BROTHER DOESN'T DRINK." screams Sue assertively. Dylan just looks at her for a moment, knowing she's losing her cool.

"Look whatever." answers Dylan. "I need to find him. If he has been drinking, I know all about the demons of alcohol and what they can make you do. I need to find him right now. Now do you have any idea where he might have gone?" asks Dylan.

Sue nods her head. "Scotty always has a few places he likes to go when he's upset and wants to be alone." says Sue.

"Can you tell me where those places are at?" asks Dylan.

"I'll do better than that." Sue says as she opens up her front door real quick and grabs her leather jacket which is hanging up right next to the door. Sue runs out to Dylan's Porsche, putting her jacket on and heading over to the passenger side of his car. "I'll show you."

Dylan grits his teeth and shakes his head no. "Um, I don't think so." Dylan says. Sue stops and turns around and heads back in Dylan's direction as she hits his hood, with her open hand in anger. "Hey, watch the hood, will ya?" snarls Dylan.

Sue gets right up in Dylan's face and points a finger right in his chest. "Let's get one thing straight right now. I'm not one of these girls at school who thinks your dreamy and makes eyes at you. I personally think you are a self centered jerk off. And I can't think of any place I'd rather be less than riding around in that joke you call a car. But that is my brother out there, and he might be hurt or in trouble. I need to find him and you need me to tell you where to look. So this is not a matter that is open for discussion. I'm going with you." Asserts Sue.

Dylan holds up his hands. "Alright." he says calmly. "Let's go."

Sue runs around and gets in the passenger seat of Dylan's Porsche as he starts it up. She briefly considers going in and telling her mother she's leaving. But she wouldn't allow it and if her brother has been drinking, it's best that she not know.

Dylan and Sue take off down the road as dusk turns into night in Beverly Hills. Both of them have only one thought in mind, finding Scott right away.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little sneak preview here of the next chapter. The unique duo of Dylan and Sue will look for Scott. Neither of them enjoys the others company, and it results in a pretty comical scene at one point. Don't worry, they won't be getting together. I'll put that thought to rest right now. Anyways that's all you'll get from me for now. **

**I'm ecstatically excited about these next two chapters. They are chapters I've been dying to write since the beginning of the story, and I can't wait to hear feedback on them once I have it posted. It's not the climax of the story, we still got a little ways to go before we reach the climax. But to me of all the parts of the story I've written and still have yet to write, these next two chapters are the ones I've been wanting to write the most.**

**As always thank you for the kind reviews and please keep them coming. **


	24. The search for Scott

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, here we go. This is the first of several chapters that are by far my favorite part of the entire story. I've been dying to write this chapter for months and I absolutely can't wait to read you all's reviews on them. I hate to beg, but if you don't review any other chapters, please review this one and the next one I'm writing, cause these two are really going to be the heart and soul of this story. Not the climax, but really a key turning point in the plot.**

**One of the reasons I've been wanting so bad to write this chapter, not only for it's extreme importance in the story plot, but also because it combines a very serious situation with a very comical one. Now drama and comedy are two great things by themselves, but trying to combine them both into one scene is pretty hard. **

**Here you have the seriousness of Scott running away after a fight with his mother and getting drunk. But you also have what I feel is the very funny part of Dylan and Sue, an unlikely duo with nothing in common who would normally have nothing to do with one another, forced to work together for a common goal, to find Scott and make sure he's all right.**

**I really REALLY hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I've been at my computer every night for the last four days putting this together. That's how excited I am to get it out there.**

* * *

><p>Dylan and Sue drive down the road through the night life of Los Angeles. The top is down on Dylan's Porsche as both of them continue to scan the sidewalks with their eyes looking for Scott.<p>

Frustration has set in as they have bet at this for over an hour now and they are still no closer to finding Scott than they were when they started out. And the fact that neither of them enjoys the other ones company is only serving to increase the amount of bickering between the two. Sue knows that by now her mother has most likely noticed that she's gone. But at this point she doesn't care what punishment awaits her. She knows that her brother could be in trouble and all that matters is finding him.

Dylan's car races down the street at top speed. As he drives, he can only picture one thing in his mind, something he's trying very hard not to think about, finding Scott hurt or even dead. Nobody knows better than him how the influence of alcohol can make a person do things they wouldn't normally do and how it can have horrid consequences. The last thing he wants to do is to have to be the one to break the news to Brenda that something bad has happened to Scott. Cause then she'd blame herself for it and would mess her up inside so bad that it would make what she went through when he picked Kelly over her seem like a walk in the park. Dylan steps on the gas as his Porsche engine roars.

"Would you slow down? You're going to get pulled over." snarls Sue.

"Hey, if I wanted a back seat driver, I would have bought a car with a back seat." fires Dylan. "Who are you to tell me how to drive anyways? You don't even have your licence yet, do you?"

"No, I don't." Sue answers argumentatively. "I'm just a girl who's worried about her brother and wants to find him. And if you'll just listen to me, we will."

"Hey, I've been listening to you for the last hour." Dylan argues with an annoyed tone in his voice. "We've gone to all the places you thought he would be at. First it was the science museum, then the arcade, oh yeah and my favorite, the go-kart track. No sign of him."

"Well those are all places that Scott likes to go when he's upset about something." replies Sue as she pulls out a cigarette and starts to light it up.

"Excuse me. Would you mind not smoking?" asks Dylan in a gruff tone.

"Oh please, don't start lecturing me about the hazards of smoking. I have to listen to that at school and at home." retorts Sue with an attitude.

"Hey, if you want to destroy your lungs and die an early death, I could care less. But this is my car and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and breathe in your second hand smoke in my Porsche. Now put it out!" Dylan demands in a tone that lets Sue know he means what he says.

"Fine, whatever." says Sue as she rolls her eyes and puts her cigarettes and lighter back in her jacket pocket.

"How old was Scott when he went to all these places anyways, twelve? We're talking about grown up problems here, not losing your favorite toy. And believe me when I tell you this, when you've been drinking the last place you want to be at is a noisy go-kart track with all those screaming kids."

"How many times do I have to tell you, my brother doesn't drink!" screams Sue insistently.

Dylan shakes his head in frustration as Sue begins to tug at his last nerve. "Look, I am not having this argument again. Let's just find your brother."

"Okay, I'm positive he's got to be at Mr. Baker's ice cream shop. Mr. Baker is a life long friend of my dad's and Scott would always go there as a kid when he was feeling blue. And usually Mr. Baker would give him free ice cream" says Sue.

"Okay, but if he's not there, we start doing this my way, got it?" asserts Dylan.

"And what is your way, Mister I have all the answers?" asks Sue.

"My way is we find out where Scott was able to score himself some alcohol and we go there and try to find out as much as we can. Then we start asking around to see if anybody's seen him. You have to play it smart, not just go out on some random wild goose chase." says Dylan

Sue rolls her eyes. "Oh give me a break." she exclaims. "We're looking for Scott, not playing Miami Vice." Sue says in an exasperated tone.

"Hey, you've had your chance, if he's not at this ice cream shop of yours, we start doing this my way." Dylan says assertively.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a real ego problem?" asks Sue.

"Every girlfriend I've had, sister." answers Dylan slickly as he once again steps on the gas as his Porsche goes roaring down the highway.

* * *

><p>A short time later, Dylan and Sue walk out of the ice cream shop. Each of them is carrying a cup of ice cream with a plastic pink spoon.<p>

"Well that was useful." says Dylan sarcastically, letting it be known by his tone what a big waste of time this was.

"Darn it." cries out Sue emotionally. "Mr. Baker hasn't seen him either."

"I tried telling you; Scott is seventeen years old now. The places that he liked to go to as a kid just doesn't cut it anymore." explains Dylan as he takes a small bite of ice cream. "But on the positive side, since he is a friend of your dads, he did give us each a free single scoop of vanilla fudge ice cream." Dylan takes another bite. "Mmmmmm, not bad." he says.

With an annoyed and exasperated look on her face, Sue goes over and snatches the cup of ice cream out of Dylan's hand and throws it aggressively into the nearest trash can. "How can you eat ice cream at a time like this?" she snarls. "We're supposed to be looking for Scottt, remember? Not stuffing our faces with calorie loaded dairy fat."

With an irritated look on his face, Dylan wipes a small splotch of ice cream off the corner of his mouth and wipes it on Sue's shirt intentionally, shooting her a look that says he was really getting fed up with her bitching at him all the time.

"Relax, will you." Dylan says calmly but assertively. "I'm thinking about where to go next. It just so happens that ice cream helps me think." he says as he glares at her for a moment before turning around to walk to his car.

"Well, I know one more place we can check out. There is this pizza parlor that Scott likes that's only just five blocks…." says Sue who gets cut off in mid sentence.

"Forget it." interrupts Dylan. "That was your last chance. Now we're going to do this my way."

"But Dylan" whines Sue.

"No buts, Sue." says Dylan. "I don't want to hear it. Now get in the car, and make sure you don't have ice cream on your hands. The last thing I need is the interior of my call covered in sticky left over ice cream." says Dylan impatiently.

Sue makes a face and wipes her hands off on her pants, then goes and gets in the passenger seat of Dylan's Porsche as he turns his key and starts his car up.

"Alright Detective Smooth, where too now?" asks Sue sarcastically.

"Well, I was thinking." replies Dylan.

"Come on, you have all the answers, mister know it all, mister joe cool Miami Vice in your fancy Porsche." says Sue sarcasically with an attitude.

"Just shut up and listen." says Dylan as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe to avoid blowing up at her. "What time did Scott take off from your house?"

"I don't know, it was right when he got home from school, like about 4:30." says Sue. "Why?"

"Well, he left his message on my machine at about twenty after five." replies Dylan.

"What are you getting at?" Sue asks.

"Well, if he had been drinking, like I suspect. That means in less than an hour after he left your house, he would have had to have walked to some place where he could get alcohol, and drink enough of it so that I would notice that he was buzzed when he left that message. So that means he had to have gotten it some place near your house." says Dylan.

"But there's only one convenience store near where we live that sells alcohol." says Sue.

"Then that's where we're heading." says Dylan.

"Are you crazy?" asks Sue. "Scott's not going to be there."

"You got a better idea?" asks Dylan.

"Actually, I do." says Sue.

"Yeah, well too bad, cause I'm driving." asserts Dylan as he backs his Porsche out of the ice cream shop parking lot and takes off down the road, heading towards the convenience store.

Minutes later, Dylan pulls into the parking lot of a burger joint that is located across the street from the only convenience store that is within walking distance from Scott's house. Dylan parks his car and turns out the lights.

"Why'd you park all the way over here?" Sue asks.

"Discretion." answers Dylan.

Sue rolls here eyes. "Discretion from what? This is crazy. Let's just go in and ask if they've seen Scott." she says as she starts to open the car door. Dylan holds his arm out to prevent her from getting out of the car.

"Just wait." he says.

"What?" asks an impatient Sue.

"Think about it." Dylan replies. "Your brother doesn't look over 21. He didn't just walk into this store and buy some beer."

"What?" asks Sue again. "Well if he has been drinking, like you say, and you're certain he must have come here, then tell me smart guy, just how is it that he managed to get his hands on some alcohol at this store?" Sue asks, the frustration in her voice apparent.

"See that guy sitting in the truck over there?" asks Dylan as he points to a countryish red neck looking guy in his mid-twenties who is sitting in a pick up truck alone. "I'll give you ten to one odds that he's a beer runner for hire."

"What's a runner?" asks Sue.

"Some dude who hangs out near convenience stores and liquor joints on Friday and Saturday nights. Teenagers looking to party pay him to go buy their beer for them." says Dylan.

"How do you know all this?" Sue asks.

Dylan turns his head and gives her a serious look that tells her 'you're treading on dangerous ground.' "Like I said, I'm in AA. See unlike you, my parents weren't exactly around to teach me the dangers of alcohol and prevent me from having it in the house. I had to learn the hard way how bad that stuff is for you. I know all there is to know about it, including how to get your hands on it if you're not old enough."

Sue shakes her head non-chalantly. "So you think this guy is one?" she asks.

"That's my hunch. I'll know for sure once I see what happens when a kid come up to the store." says Dylan.

"So we're just going to sit here and watch him?" asks Sue.

Dylan nods his head. "For now." Sue sighs in frustration as she doesn't approve of how Dylan is pursuing trying to find her brother.

* * *

><p>Brenda sits up alone in her room, lost deep in thought. Having nothing better to do, she's decided to sort through her stuff in her room. As she's going through her room, she picks up the stuffed elephant that Scott won for her at Magic Mountain back on that fun day they had together. She hugs the elephant and smiles for a brief moment as she remembers how much fun she had that day. But her smile quickly turns to a frown when she realizes that it was in the past, and the future is not likely to hold another fun day for her and Scott again.<p>

She puts the stuffed elephant aside and begins to go through her desk drawer. She cleans out all the books and magazines regarding campus life at the University of Minnesota. At the bottom of the drawer she finds something she thought for sure she had thrown out. It was the Christmas present the Dylan bought her last year, the half heart pendent. For a moment she recalls how happy she was at that time as everything was right with the world. But she shakes that off too as she also realizes that was last year and a lot has happened since then.

Brenda continues to go through her stuff, when she hears the phone ring and she hears her mother pick it up. "Oh yes, she's here, one moment." She can hear her mother say from her bedroom. Seconds later her mother softly knocks on Brenda's door.

"Brenda, Kelly's on the phone." says Cindy.

"Thanks." says Brenda in a quiet tone as she slowly goes over to pick up the phone. "Hey" she answers.

"Hey." replies Kelly. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning out my room." replies Brenda.

"Sounds like fun." Kelly says sarcastically.

"Depressing is more like it." answers Brenda. "I'm finding a lot of old mementos from happier days and better times. And all it's doing is reminding me how depressing the present is."

"Ew." replies Kelly. "Well to tell you the truth, I'm pretty depressed myself."

"Why? What happened?" Brenda asks.

"Just a certain somebody brushing me off yet again." Kelly answers.

"Dylan again?" asks Brenda curiously, feeling a bit anxious and wondering if Kelly knows about what happened with her and Dylan the other night.

"Of course, who else?" replies Kelly. "Listen, you want to hang out tonight? Maybe go to the Peach Pit."

"I don't know. I'm kind of not feeling very sociable." replies Brenda.

"Oh come on Brenda. We can be depressed together. You know what they say, miserable loves company." Kelly says with a slight giggle.

"True." replies a snickering Brenda.

"And I really don't want to spend a Friday night watching David and Donna play tonsil hockey on the couch while a cheesy 80's romance is on the television." replies Kelly.

"Well, I can hardly blame you there." replies Brenda. "Sure, why not?"

"Great." says Kelly with you a smile. "I'll meet you there in half an hour."

"Okay see you then." says Brenda as she hangs up the phone and starts to get ready to go out.

* * *

><p>"Come on, this is stupid." complains Sue. "We're wasting time. We need to be driving around looking for Scott, not watching some strange red neck guy sitting in his pick up truck."<p>

"Look, just chill out, alright." says a frustrated Dylan who exhales deeply. At that point Dylan spots two younger kids walking toward the convenience store. At that moment the man in the pick up truck jumps out and approaches them. "Oh wait now, look at this." he says.

"He's going to talk to those kids. Do you think he's asking them if they want to buy beer?" Sue asks.

Dylan doesn't answer but reads the body language between the man and the two kids. The kids eventually walk off and the man gets back in his car. At that point Dylan nods his head. "Yeah, I'd say so." says Dylan as he opens his door and gets out. Sue starts to do the same.

"Stay in the car." Dylan orders.

"Fat chance." responds Sue. "If that guy sold booze to my brother, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"That's not going to do any good." snarls Dylan. "Look, I'm going to go walk by him and pretend like I want him to go score me some beer. I'm going to try to get some answers out of him. If he sees you with me, it could blow everything."

"What? How?" asks Sue with an upset look on her face.

"Just stay in the car." demands Dylan. Sue reluctantly closes her door and starts to scowl, not liking the way that Dylan is telling her what to do. Dylan fixes his hair and then slowly starts to walk across the street and toward the convenience store, making sure that he walks right in the path of the man's line of vision. As Dylan enters the parking lot, the guy gets out of his car and walks quickly over to Dylan, just as he suspected he would. Sue watches on from Dylan's Porsche in anticipation.

"Hey man. What's up?" greets the guy who is wearing a pair of sunglasses and a scraggly red baseball cap, most likely to try to disguise his identity.

"How's it going?" responds Dylan in a subtle voice

"So what's a young kid like you doing all alone on a Friday night, man? You should be out there partying, living up the wild life, brother." says the guy enthusiastically.

"Well I'd like to do that, but it's kind of hard to do when you can't get any beer, you know?" replies Dylan.

"Too young?" the guy asks.

"Unfortunately." replies Dylan.

"Oh man, I feel for you." the guy replies. "I was your age once too. I remember how much it sucked to be all alone and sober on a Friday night. Well it's your lucky day my friend, because your knight in shining armor is here. Now you give me, I don't know, twenty bucks, plus the cash for the booze, and I'll go in that store and buy you whatever you want. Beer, Vodka, you name it."

"Really, you'll buy me anything I want?" asks Dylan.

"Anything." the guy replies with a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh man you are a life saver." says Dylan as he fakes a big smile on his face. "But, I don't know man, are you sure this is safe? I don't want to get busted or anything. I mean, have you done it before?"

"Oh sure I have." The guy responds. "In fact, I did this just an hour or two ago. Some kid walked by here looking all down and everything, like he lost his best friend. So I told him that I could make all his problems go away. So he paid me, I went in there and bought him a six pack of beer, put a smile a mile wide on his face, and he walked off a much happier person."

"Uh-huh." says Dylan who starts to look at the guy with a not so nice look on his face. "This kid, what did he look like?"

"What do you mean what did he look like?" the guy asks.

"I mean what did he look like?" repeats Dylan.

"I don't know, he was kind of short, blonde hair, bit of a crooked smile, wasn't much of a talker. He struck me as a total dork, but hey, he'll have fun tonight, right? Maybe he'll even get laid, know what I mean?" says the guy as he begins laughing out loud.

"Yeah. This dork you are talking about. That's my friend." says Dylan as the smile on his face has disappears.

The guy stops laughing as he suddenly realizes by the look in Dylan's eye that he isn't joking around and means business. "What is this?" asks the guy.

"Where did he go?" asks Dylan.

"I don't know, he ran off that way." says the guy who points in a direction away from the store.

"Did he say where he was going?" asks Dylan.

"He said that he was going to go see if there was a game he could watch." the guy answers. "Hey man, enough about him, are we doing business here or not?" says the guy. Sue watches from the car intently.

"Not a chance, man. Not now. Not ever." snaps Dylan in an irate tone as he looks aggressively at the man like he wants to just wants to knock every tooth he has right down his throat. "You know, you are lucky that I have a much more pressing matter at hand, otherwise I'd beat the snot out of you right here and now and make you eat that stupid hat your wearing. Then I'd haul your sick deranged ass off to the cops." Dylan says with a look of disgust on his face at the guy.

"Look Jack, if we're not doing business then quit wasting my time." says the guy as he starts to walk back to his truck. Dylan aggressively grabs his arm, letting him know that he's not through with him yet.

"Making underage teenagers pay you to buy them beer, that's just sick. And you know what's even worse? It's one thing if a kid seeks you out to buy him beer, dude. But it's something else when you try to talk them into it like a slick used car salesman. My friend didn't want any beer. He's never had a drop in his life until now. But you had to seek him out and convince him to buy some just for a little extra change in your pocket? What kind of a sick demented freak are you?" says Dylan as he points a finger in the man's chest and gets right up in his face. At that point Sue hops out of the car as she sees what is going on.

"What are you, some kind of narc?" says the guy as he clears his throat and spits as hard as he can right in Dylan's face. "Get lost, pig." says the guy.

Dylan stands there and laughs for a second as he wipes the spit off his face with his hand. He then takes one look at the guy and balls his fists up and nails him with a hard punch with his right hand across the guy's left cheek. The guy goes to swing back at Dylan, but Dylan ducks, then grabs the guy by the jacket and then shoves him backwards, using his foot to trip him up as the guy goes flying off his feet and lands hard on the pavement. Dylan puts a knee on the guy's chest so he can't get up and grabs the guy's collar with his hands as he gets right up in his face.

"Dylan!" shouts Sue as she comes running across the street towards him.

"Let me up you son of a bitch." shouts the guy.

Sue comes running up and grabs Dylan on the shoulders trying to get him to get off of the guy. "Dylan, come on. We don't need this. We don't need anymore trouble. We need to find my brother." Sue cries.

"You are pond scum, pal. You see this girl right here, that's the little sister of the guy you bought that beer for. And you'd better thank her. Because if she weren't here right now I would most definitely tear your damn head off." says Dylan as he stares right into the guy's face. Dylan grabs the guy's sun glasses and breaks them and tosses them away. "You better pray that nothing bad has happened to him. Cause if it has, trust me, I will find you." Dylan replies. The guy just looks at Dylan with total fear in his eyes.

"Dylan, please." cries Sue, a look of desperation is in her eyes. Dylan takes one look at her and then hops off the guy, letting him up. The guy takes one look at Dylan and Sue.

"Get out of here." snarls Dylan. "I better not see you ever again." he says with his eyebrows raise with the most serious, no-nonsense look on his face you can think of.

The guy doesn't say a word, but gets in his truck and takes off, leaving Dylan and Sue there alone.

"What are you thinking? I told you to stay in the car?" argues Dylan angrily to Sue.

"I had to do something before you killed that guy. What the hell is your problem?" Sue screams.

Dylan takes a few deep breathes to calm down. The guy really got under his skin. It disgusted him that some guy would try to make a few extra bucks by trying to convince teenagers to buy alcohol. This subject is especially sensitive to Dylan who has been going to AA and has fought really hard to become sober again. And pieces of trash like that guy are part of the reason he developed a drinking problem at such a young age by providing easy access to alcohol. He represents everything against what Dylan is trying to accomplish in his life.

"He just touched a nerve, that's all." says Dylan. "Never mind, we got to find Scott." he says as he starts to walk back across the street toward his Porsche. Sue follows him.

"So did you find out anything?" asks Sue.

"The only thing I got out of him was that Scott told him that he wanted to go watch some game after the dude bought him a six pack." says Dylan.

"A game?" asks Sue. "The only games Scotty likes to watch are Lakers games."

"Well where would he go to watch a Lakers game?" Dylan asks.

"Normally home, but not in this case." says Sue. "I have no idea. Peach pit, maybe?"

"With a six pack of beer?" inquires Dylan. "It doesn't seem likely, but at this point it's as good a guess as any. And besides, maybe Nat or Brandon has seen him. Come on, get in." says Dylan as he hops in his Porsche. Sue gets in the passenger seat and the two take off heading for the Peach Pit.

* * *

><p>Brenda and Kelly sit at the Peach Pit, as Brandon works behind the counter. Both Kelly and Brenda are looking pretty glum about their current situations. While Brenda continues to contemplate her misery regarding her lost friendship with Scott and her mixed emotions about Dylan, Kelly is wondering why every approach she is taking with Dylan only serves to drive him further away from her.<p>

"So yeah, tonight was a new low in our relationship." complains Kelly to Brenda.

"Because he wanted to talk to David instead of you?" asks Brenda.

Kelly rolls her eyes. "Well yeah." says Kelly. "I mean it was like the ultimate slap in the face."

"Oh come on, Kelly. Was it really that bad?"

Kelly shrugs her shoulders. "Well yeah." she replies. "I mean I've backed off, I've given him his space. And today, I called and left a message on his machine wishing him good luck on the SATs tomorrow, because I didn't want him to think I forgot about it. Then he calls me and what's the first thing he says to me?" Kelly asks as Brenda shrugs. "Go get David, I need to talk to him." says Kelly in a low deep voice, imitating Dylan. "I mean seriously, what could Dylan possibly want to talk to David about?"

"Well why don't you ask him, David that is?" suggests Brenda.

"I did." replies Kelly. "David made up some excuse that he was calling to ask him about a homework assignment from trig class." Kelly says as she snickers. "He must think I'm stupid. Dylan calling David on a Friday night to ask about homework? Puhlease." says Kelly as she smirks. Brenda laughs.

"So what do you think Dylan wanted to talk to him about?" asks Brenda in a slightly hesitant voice, wondering if Kelly suspects anything about her and Dylan.

"I don't know and I don't care at this point." says Kelly. "I just wish he'd give me an answer on the prom. I mean it's only a week away and here I am, the most beautiful girl in the class of 93, according to the senior poll, and I don't know if I'm even going to have a date."

"Well Kelly, join the club." replies Brenda. "At least you didn't get the grand prize of humiliation. I had Tony Miller ask me to the prom."

"Tony Miller?" laughs Kelly. "Oh my god, Brenda that's terrible, I'm so sorry." says Kelly as she continues to laugh at Brenda's misfortune.

"Yeah, very funny." Brenda replies with a slight smile on her face.

"Brenda, what is wrong with us?" asks Kelly. "We're two very attractive seniors with great personalities and here we are one week away from prom and neither one of us has a date."

Brandon comes over to their table with a pad and pen. "What'll it be, ladies?" he asks to Brenda and Kelly.

"How about a couple of hot guys to take us to the prom?" jokes Kelly.

"You know, it's too bad because we just ran out of those just a few minutes ago. How about a mega-burger instead?" Brandon jokes with a friendly smile.

"Mmm, you sure about that?" asks Kelly in a flirtatious manner as she smiles at Brandon. "I'm sure you can find at least one really tall, cute, and handsome guy around here if you look hard enough."

Brandon laughs while trying to play it off as Kelly smiles and giggles at him almost playfully. Brenda looks on giggling as she knows Kelly always has fun messing with her brother. Brandon starts to say something back but before he can get a word out, the bells on the front door ring as Brenda sees Dylan and Sue walk into the Peach Pit.

"Oh my god." says Brenda in disbelief as she stares at Dylan and wonders what he is doing with Sue Scanlon. A few days ago Sue was telling Dylan off at school and threatening to flatten the tires on his Porsche. She made it clear she didn't like him in the least bit and would just assume he'd drop dead somewhere. So what could she possibly be doing with Dylan?

Brandon looks over and is surprised by what he sees. "Uh, hold on, I'll be right with you girls." he says as he starts to walk over to the front door towards Dylan and Sue.

While Brenda and Brandon are surprised by what they see, Kelly's reaction is quite different. As she turns around in her seat to see what has Brandon and Brenda so surprised and sees Dylan and Sue standing there, she automatically jumps to the conclusion that they're out on a date. Kelly makes a nasty face as she squints her eyes and curls up his nose.

"I don't believe this." mutters Kelly in a bitchy tone,

"Neither can I." says Brenda. "Just a few days ago Sue was telling Dylan off in the quad, now they're walking into the Peach Pit together?" Brenda says as she continues to stare in disbelief.

"You know, he has no time to talk to me all week, and he keeps constantly blowing me off whenever I try to talk to him about prom. And tonight, when he couldn't talk because he was suppose to be cramming for the SATs, he's out on a date with this she-demon?" says Kelly angrily to Brenda as her temper begins to build.

"Wait, hold on a second, Kelly." says Brenda, trying to be the voice of reason. "I know Dylan, and I know Sue, and believe me neither one would go out on a date with the other if they were the last people on Earth. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this."

"Reasonable explanation my butt, Brenda." fires Kelly back. "He's just a pig, like all men." she says as she jumps out of her seat and begins walking toward Dylan with her arms folded and a look on her face that could burn through lead.

"D, how's it going, brother?" greets Brandon as he smiles and gives Sue a friendly nod.

"Not so good, B. Listen, is there someplace we can go and talk for a few, it's kind of important?" asks Dylan.

"What's the matter Dylan? Needed a break from cramming for the SATs or did you ever even crack open the book." interrupts Kelly before Brandon can reply to Dylan.

"Hey do you mind?" snarls Sue to Kelly.

"Stay out of this." Kelly says to Sue as she continues to give Dylan the angry eye with her arms folded. "Since when did you start going for the super young ones?" Kelly asks Dylan.

"What?" Sue asks in a voice of 'you got to be kidding me'. "Are you suggesting that he and I are out on a date?" says Sue as she begins to laugh. "Girl, you are so delusional."

"Just shut it, she-devil." snaps Kelly as she glares at Dylan.

"Look Kel, I'm kind of in the middle of an emergency at the moment and I don't have time to deal with this petty little jealousy thing of yours. Now we got a problem and if you aren't going to be part of the solution then please just beat it." says Dylan.

"Oh you got a problem all right. Dylan." Kelly fires back. "You've been ignoring me all week. Every time I want to talk about our relationship you blow me off. And tonight when you were suppose to be studying for these oh so important SATs, I find you out on a date with little Suzie Satan here." says Kelly in a bitchy tone.

"So what? Everytime you see me talking to another girl or even walking into a room at the same time as one, you automatically assume it's me cheating? That is absolutely insane." says a disgusted Dylan as he sneers. "You know, I'd love to stand here and explain just how ridiculous and asinine you're being right now, but I got more pressing matters at hand. So if you'll excuse me." says a ticked off Dylan who turns his attention back towards Brandon while Sue just stands there. Over at the table, Brenda just watches as everything happens.

Kelly grabs a glass of water from off the counter and throws the water in Dylan's face, creating a scene that causes everyone at the Peach Pit to turn their heads. Kelly then goes and grabs her purse off the chair and storms out of the Pit, her heels making the loud clanking noise as she leaves.

Dylan calmly grabs a few napkins from a napkin dispenser on the counter and slowly starts to wipe his face. The rest of the people in the Peach Pit go back to their own business.

"Man, you sure do know how to bring the drama in, D. Things were pretty boring around here tonight until the two of you showed up." Brandon jokes to Dylan and Sue.

"Believe me, chief, it wasn't exactly the way I had things planned out." replies Dylan.

"You're Scott's sister, right? I'm Brandon nice to meet you." Brandon says to Sue.

"Like wise." Sue replies.

"So bro, what was so important that you needed to talk to me about?" Brandon asks to Dylan.

Before Dylan can reply, Nat peaks his head through the kitchen window. "Hey Brandon, if you're not too busy socializing, we got hungry customers and orders backing up in here." says Nat as it's his polite way of telling Brandon "Get your ass back to work."

"Um right, Nat." says Brandon. "D, I'll be with you in a few minutes, man. In the mean time, why don't you guys go talk to my sister." says Brandon. Dylan turns and looks over in Brenda's direction realizing that she's been there and has been watching him this entire time. Their eyes meet and for an instant the chaos and craziness of the day is lost as Dylan notices how lovely Brenda looks sitting there at the table all by herself.

Brandon pats Dylan on the shoulder and leans in to whisper to him. "Don't worry bro, that table is a safe zone from anymore drama." says Brandon who then walks off to serve the other customers at the Peach Pit.

Sue notices that Dylan has a sudden strange look on his face. "What?" she asks him.

"There's those two word again, safe zone." says Dylan as those two words from Brandon instantly triggered the memory of the two times Scott had mentioned it earlier that day.

"So what?" asks Sue.

"So your brother mentioned those two words to me twice today. First at school, when I was trying to talk to him, he told me that 'his safe zone didn't exist anymore.' It didn't make any sense at that time, it was like he was thinking out loud. But then when I got home and listened to his message he said…" Dylan pauses to think for a moment.

"What?" asks Sue impatiently. "What did he say?"

"He said for me to tell his sister, which would be you, that he made it to the safe zone." says Dylan.

"His safe zone?" asks Sue who almost goes into a trance as she becomes lost in thought. Sue sits down a counter stool and begins to chew her nail nervously as she the words "safe zone" just ring in her head.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know why, but I didn't think about that until just now." says Dylan who looks back over at Brenda who smiles shyly at him. "Listen, I'll be right back, I'm just going to go talk to Brenda for a moment." Dylan says to Sue.

Dylan walks over to Brenda's table while Sue continues to sit on the stool thinking. Brenda is expecting some kind of joke or witty remark from Dylan, but instead gets a very subtle "Hey Bren." as he sits down at her table.

"Well hey there stranger." Brenda replies. "You sure do know how to run Kelly off."

Dylan grits his teeth as he looks around for a moment in a cool and laid back manner. "Yeah, well what can I say? Kelly never was one to hold back on what she was thinking."

"True, and nobody knows that better than me." says Brenda. "Though I must admit you surprised me too when you first walked in here. Not so much with you being here, but who you are with."

"Woah, hold up, before you start, I'm not on a date with Sue Scanlon if that's what you're thinking."

Brenda snickers. "Believe me Dylan, I know that." she says. "I know you well enough to know that Sue would never be your type in a million years."

"Well I'm glad you do." replies Dylan, who takes comfort in the fact that Brenda knows him well enough not to automatically assume the worst, unlike Kelly. "Kelly sure didn't."

"So what exactly does bring you here with her, Dylan?" Brenda asks. "I mean just a couple days ago she had some nasty things to say to you including threatening to slash your tires. Now here you are, hanging out with her. I know it's none of my business but it just seems kind of odd to me."

Dylan sighs and lets out a deep breathe. He is too weary at that moment to try to think of some lame excuse, and besides he doesn't want to lie to Brenda. "Can you keep a secret, Bren?" asks Dylan.

Brenda looks at Dylan with a grave look of concern on her face. "Of course." she replies.

"Scott has a major fight with his mom this afternoon and he ran off. Nobody's seen him since. Sue and I are trying to find him." says Dylan softly.

"Oh my god." whispers Brenda. "That poor guy, God I hope this has nothing to do with me rejecting him. If anything happens to him, Dylan, I'll never be able to forgive myself." says Brenda with a shaky voice.

"Hey relax." Dylan says calmly trying to reassure Brenda. "We're going to find him."

"Well maybe I should help you guys look?" Dylan's initial thought is to say yes. After all having more people out looking for Scott would help the matter. But then he thinks that if Scott is drinking and is drunk, and Brenda were to find him first, it would really hurt her and hurt her opinion of Scott. And it would be more than Brenda could take if she thought that she drove Scott to drink for the first time by rejecting him. He remembers how disgusted Brenda use to get with him when she would find out he had been drinking. So he concludes its best that Brenda just stay out of this.

"Oh no." responds Dylan. "Sue just wants to keep this on the down low for now. With her mother the way she is, she doesn't want a whole lot of attention. That's why just she and I are looking right now."

Brenda nods her head and just sits there for a moment wringing her hands, and worrying herself to death. "Well call me the second you find him, okay?" Brenda asks. Dylan nods his head reassuringly. "How'd you get involved in this?" she asks Dylan.

At that moment, Sue looks up, almost as if a light bulb has gone off over her head. Sue jumps off of her stool and rushes over to the table where Brenda and Dylan are sitting at and begins to tug on Dylan's arm.

"Dylan, we have to go, right now." says Sue anxiously.

"In a minute, Sue." replies Dylan in an aggravated tone as he just wants to sit there and reassure Brenda that everything will be all right.

"No Dylan, right now. We have to go." demands Sue. "Hi Brenda." she says quickly to her.

"Hi Sue." replies Brenda. "It's okay, Dylan. Go. We'll talk later." Brenda whispers to him softly. Dylan nods his head and tries to give her a look of reassurance, but Brenda just looks down at her lap trying to keep her emotions in check. With Sue continually tugging at his arm, Dylan hops up and the two of them rush out of the Peach Pit.

"Okay, so what's with the sudden rush?" asks Dylan, once he and Sue are outside as they walk around to the parking lot and towards Dylan's Porsche.

"I know where Scott is." says Sue.

"What?" responds Dylan with a disbelieving look on his face. "Come on, you've been saying that all night. I'm not going to drive across town on one of your stupid little hunches."

"Listen to me!" shouts Sue. "It's not a hunch. I know exactly where he is. When Scott was 7, he wanted more than anything to play baseball. But on his first day of try outs, he got hit with a ball and cried in front of everyone. He felt hurt and embarrassed and cried to mom that he was never going back to that park again where they were having the try outs."

Dylan looks perplexed. "Okay, I don't know where you're going with this story, but you better get somewhere fast, because my patience has worn thin with this whole entire night." snarls Dylan.

"Just listen to me." cries Sue impatiently. "Mom made up a story that she told to Scott that if he wished it, he could have one place be his special safe zone where nothing bad would ever happen to him. He believed her and he wished for that field to be his safe zone. And he went back the next day and got 3 hits in practice and wound up making the team. And from then on, Scott always referred to that place as his safe zone, where nothing bad would ever happen to him. Even after he lost interest in baseball he would still go back to that field cause that was his safe zone, where he felt nothing bad would happen to him. When he told the guy he wanted to see a game, he was going to the park to see if there was a game going on. God, why didn't I think about this before?" says Sue.

Dylan nods his head. "Well you probably had other things on your mind, just like I did when he mentioned his safe zone to me. Where is this park?" he asks.

"Just a few miles that way in that direction." says Sue as she point her finger into the direction of the park.

"Alright. Get in." says Dylan as he hops jumps over top his car door into his Porsche while Sue quickly gets in the passenger seat and the two take off heading towards the park with the baseball field on it.

* * *

><p>Dylan and Sue race down the road in Dylan's Porsche as Sue point out where to go to get to the park that she feels certain that they'll find Scott. Dylan pulls into a completely empty parking lot as it is night time and nobody is there. They ignore the signs that say "No Trespassing." and "No entry after dark." Dylan shuts the car off and they both jump out immediately and begin looking around for Scott.<p>

The park is fairly big and there is a baseball field and picnic area located up on top of a hill that is a good 500 yards away from the parking lot, making it a fairly good sized hike. Dylan and Sue run up the pathway to the field. When they get to the top of the hill, they look around at the picnic area and don't see Scott anywhere. Sue calls out his name.

"SCOTT" she screams, hoping to hear an answer. At that moment she hears a groan come from one of the dugouts on the baseball field. "Over there." she says to Dylan.

Dylan and Sue rush over to the dugout where the groan was coming from, and look in it. There are only a couple of street lights in the park, so it's not very well lit. At first they don't see anybody, but suddenly Dylan sees a gray t-shirt sitting on the bench in the dug out, and looks just above that t-shirt and sees the blonde hair.

"Scott?" Dylan calls out.

Dylan and Sue walk over to the person sitting on the bench in the dugout to get a closer look, and sure enough Sue sees that it is her older brother sitting there. Scott can barely tell what's going on around him and his eyes keep rolling around as he is having a hard time keeping his head still.

"SCOTTY?" screams Sue loudly. This is able to finally get her brother's attention as he turns his head and looks at his sister and Dylan.

"Hey, sis, you brought Dylan, that's so awesome." Scott says with slurred speech as he grins drunkenly, stumbling to his feet. "I sure did miss you guys. Give me a hug." he says as he starts to walk toward them with his arm stretched out. He stumbles and falls into them, but Dylan holds him up, preventing him from falling.

"Oh dude, you smell like a brewery." Dylan says to Scott.

"Scott, how could you do this? You know what Mom and Dad's rules are about drinking. When they find out about this, it's over." cries Sue.

"Oh rules, rules, rules." says Scott with a glazed look over in his eyes. "Who wants to live life by the rules?" he says as he turns to face Dylan who is appalled by the smell of alcohol on his breathe. "Right Dylan?" asks Scott as he begins laughing hysterically then burps right in Dylan's face.

"Yeah, whatever man, you are totally wasted." says Dylan as he drags Scott over to the bench and sits him down. Dylan then walks over to where Scott was sitting down and looks around on the ground. There he finds, four totally empty beer cans lying on the ground, and two on the bench that haven't been drank yet. He picks up one of the empty cans and looks at it. He also finds Scott's Indian head penny necklace lying on the ground next to one of the empty beer cans. He picks it up and puts it in his pocket as he frowns. As Scott's eyes begin to roll into the back of his head, Sue grabs his shoulders and begins to shake him.

"Scott, mom and dad trusted you. So did I. You realize once they find out about this, Mom is never going to let either one of us go out again. You not only have ruined it for yourself, you ruined it for me too." berates Sue. Scott just groans and puts his head back against the dugout, totally unresponsive to what his sister is saying. "DO YOU HEAR ME, SCOTT? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" she screams in his face.

"Sue, give it up." says Dylan. "He's not hearing you right now. And even if he was, he's too whacked to care." Dylan says, trying to assure Sue that he knows Scott's drunken state of mind right now much better than she does as he has been there many times before.

Sue runs over to Dylan and kneels beside him as he looks at the empty beer cans. "Dylan, you don't understand. Our social lives from here on out are totally shot. My mom is the kind of over-protective parents who freaks out if we're five minutes late getting home for dinner. I mean she tried to ground Scott when he just spoke his mind to her. When she finds out that he came out here and got drunk, I don't know what she'll do, but it's going to have horrible consequences not just for Scott and I, but for our brothers and sisters as well, like we aren't social outcasts already."

"Relax." says Dylan as nods his head. "Your mom's not going to find out about this." says Dylan.

"What do you mean?" asks Sue. "How am I suppose to explain this to her, when we drag him stumbling and bumbling into our house and Mom yells at me asking what's wrong with my brother?" says sue.

"Well first of all, you and I are the only ones who know he's been drinking. We're going to keep it that way. We're not going to tell anyone about this. Secondly we're not going to take him back to your house. We're going to take him to mine. He can crash on my couch tonight and tomorrow once the hangover is gone and the beer is out of his system, I'll bring him back to your place." says Dylan.

"But what about Mom, she's going to want to know where he is. What am I suppose to tell her?" Sue asks.

"Tell her that he was still steamed about the fight he had with her, and he came over to my house and I let him crash there for the night so he could think things through." says Dylan.

"But he's still going to be in trouble when he comes home tomorrow, for running off." says Sue.

"Significantly less trouble than he's going to be in if your mom finds out he's been drinking, wouldn't you agree?" Dylan asks as Sue nods her head.

Scott lifts his head up at that moment and looks over at Dylan and Sue. "Hey Dylan." says Scott as both of them turn their heads back to look at him. "You should marry my sister. Then I can call you bro." Scott slurs as he begins to laugh drunkenly. After about 15 seconds of hysterical laughter he passes out completely and lies back down on the bench. Sue rushes over to him and begins to lightly smack him on the face.

"Scott, Scott, wake up. Come on we got to get out of here." cries Sue. Dylan goes over to look at him.

"Forget it, he's out like a light, and he's not waking up." says Dylan.

"Oh wonderful." Sue says in a panic. "And just how are we supposed to get him out of here now?"

"We're going to have to carry him." Dylan replies.

"All the way down to your car?" cries Sue. "Are you crazy? That must be half a mile."

"Hey, you got a better idea?" asks Dylan as he sits Scott up to look him over before picking him up. "Hey, pick up all these empty beer cans and throw them away, will you?"

Without arguing, Sue picks up the four empty beer cans and the two remaining full ones and carries them off the field over to the picnic area and into the nearest trash can. As she starts to head back to the dugout, her heart nearly jumps into her throat when way down in the parking lot, she sees a cop car pull in and stop next to Dylan's Porsche. She suddenly remembers the no trespassing signs at front and knows they are in trouble. She takes off sprinting full blast back to the dugout.

"Dylan, DYLAN!" she shouts in a loud whisper.

"What?" he says.

"We got big problems, come look." says Sue.

Dylan hops up and runs out to her as she points down at the parking lot at the bottom of the long pathway and he sees the cop car that has pulled up next to his Porsche.

"Oh man. This is not good." Dylan says.

"What are we going to do with Scott? As soon as the cop sees him wasted, it's over. They're going to arrest him for trespassing and underage drinking. Then his life truly will be over." cries Sue.

Dylan starts to look around in a panic, wondering what to do. He spots an old equipment shack off to the side of the park that's kind of hidden back near the woods area.

"We're going to have to hid him in there." says Dylan. "Then hope like hell that the cop doesn't decide to start looking around."

Sue and Dylan run to the dugout and the two of them pick up Scott, each of them grabbing one arm and one leg. They hurriedly rush him over to the old equipment shack which luckily happens to be unlocked as they carry him in there. Dylan moves Scott to the back of the shack where he figures he won't be heard if he does happen to make any noise. To muffle it just in case, he grabs an old umpire mask that is sitting on a table and puts it on top of Scott's face.

"Scott, whatever you do man, don't make a sound until we come back for you." Dylan says to a passed out Scott who doesn't hear them.

"Wait, are we just going to leave him here?" asks Sue.

"Yes. Until the cop leaves, then we'll come back and get him." says Dylan. He and Sue rush back out, closing the door to the shack behind them. They run back over to the picnic area to see what is going on with the cop. Fear comes over both of them as they see that the cop has parked his car and gotten out of it and is now walking up the long path toward the picnic area where they are at.

"Oh my god, he's coming up here. What are we going to do?" asks Sue in a panicked tone.

"Look, chill out, alright." whispers Dylan. "You're going to have to play it cool, otherwise he's going to get suspicious."

"How am I supposed to play it cool? My legs are shaking, my hands are shaking." says Sue. "I mean he's going to want to know what we're doing up here. What are we suppose to tell him? That we came out here for a little midnight stroll?" Sue asks in a loud whisper.

"You're right, one look at you and he's going to suspect something is up." says Dylan.

Dylan tries to think fast as he looks down only to notice that the cop is getting closer and closer. He knows that he can't let this happen. If that cop finds Scott, he knows that Scott's life is ruined. He's looking at juvenile hall or worse. He knows the cop won't leave until he finds somebody up there. But how does he get him to leave without making him suspicious that something else is up? And better yet, how does he cover up the fear that is clearly etched on Sue's face. Dylan's had his fair share of times dealing with police, so he knows how to play it cool. Sue on the other hand is a different story.

Suddenly, Dylan gets an idea. "Hey, I got an idea. Come here." Dylan whispers to Sue. He hurries over to one of the picnic benches and sits down. He pats the seat next to him, telling Sue to come sit beside him.

"Okay when he gets close to us, kiss me." whispers Dylan.

"What?" Sue asks as she turns up his nose. "Ewwwww, no way." she says.

"Just do it." says Dylan as he sees the cop getting closer and closer and wonders if he's seen them yet.

"I'm not kissing you, that's disgusting." Sue says with a look on her face that says she wants to throw up at the thought. "I'd almost rather kiss a toilet seat."

Dylan is getting visibly angry by Sue's defiance. "Look, the idea of kissing you doesn't exactly excite me either. But he's going to ask us what we're doing here. And if he thinks we're a couple of lovesick teenagers who came up here to make out, he'll probably just ask us to leave and be on his way. If he suspects anything other than that, he'll think something up and will start looking around and probably find Scott and we'll all be in it deep. So unless you want your brother to spend the summer in juvenile hall, I suggest you shut up and kiss me and for Scott's sake at least pretend like you enjoy it." says Dylan.

Sue looks at Dylan like she wants to gag but then turns around and sees the cop has almost reached the picnic area. She contemplates it for a second, and then decides for her brother's sake, she'll do it.

"Alright." she whispers as she wraps both of her arms around Dylan's neck. "But I swear to god if you try to slip to me the tongue, your going to catch a knee right in your groin." she warns

Dylan puts his hands on Sue's waist as he closes his eyes tilts his head and moves in and the two of them start to kiss with open mouths but no tongue. They continue to kiss and make it appear like they're a couple of kids in love who came up there for a little privacy. As they kiss, both Sue and Dylan are pretty grossed out by it. Sue, more than Dylan, feeling like she wants to throw up. It seems like an eternity before the cop finally sees them and walks up to them as he pulls out a flash light and shines it on both of them.

"What are you doing here?" the cop asks them.

Dylan and Sue break from the kiss. "Oh, hi." says Sue in a cutesy voice as she looks at the cop with a smile on her face trying to pretend like she was enjoying it.

"What's the matter? The make out spot on top of the hill suddenly not good enough for you kids anymore? So you have to come to private parks to get turned on now?" asks the cop in a joking yet serious manner.

Dylan stands up, trying to act like he's just a dumb teenage boy. "Look, we're really sorry, officer. We just came out here for a walk and you know one thing led to another, and well you know how it goes." says Dylan. Sue stands up and rushes over to Dylan's side as she grabs her arm and puts her head on his shoulder, giving a tremendous acting performance like she's head over heels for him.

"Yeah, I know how it goes." says the officer. "Before you know it a walk turns into kissing, kissing turns into necking, and necking turns into the two of you taking your clothes off and going into that shed out there." says the officer who points at the equipment shed where they took Scott. Dylan and Sue's hearts both nearly skip a beat when the officer points out the shed as they know that's the one place they don't want his attention to be on.

"Now let's get one thing straight." says the police officer. "This is a family park, you know what that means? It means that parents bring their children here to have picnics and play baseball with their friends. This isn't some sort of no-tell motel for teenagers. Did you two not see the signs at the front of the park? You do realize you are trespassing, don't you?"

Dylan shakes his head, trying to act like a scared teenage boy. "Look, I'm really sorry, Officer, I didn't see them I swear to God." he says. Sue's body begins to shake as she wonders if the cop is going to write them a ticket which would serve only to complicate the matter. The cop just stands their looking at them for a second wondering if they are hiding anything else. Dylan puts his arm around Sue's waist, pretending to look like they are a teenage couple, but in reality he's trying to get Sue to stop shaking so the cop doesn't suspect anything.

At that moment a dispatch voice comes over the policeman's radio. "All units, armed robbery in place at local convience store, location Central L.A. on 1700 Eastern Avenue, immediate back up requested. Over." says the female dispatch voice on the radio. The cop hears the voice and then looks up at Dylan and Sue.

"I have every reason to write you both a ticket for illegal trespassing. But luckily for the two of you, I have bigger fish to fry right now. So I'm going to let you both go with a warning. But I want you both out of here. I'm going to be back here tonight, and if I see either of you still here, I'm not just going to write you a ticket, I'm taking you in. You hear me?" says the officer.

"Right sir, we'll leave, we promise." says Dylan as Sue just stands their smiling.

"And let me give you one piece of advice, young lady. Guys like your boyfriend here is only after one thing. So if I were you, I might want to think about finding a more wholesome guy to date. One who doesn't think below the waist." says the cop.

"I'll keep that in mind." says Sue in a giggly voice as she tries not to burst out laughing at the mere thought of the cop calling Dylan her boyfriend.

"And as for you." says the cop as he points his finger in Dylan's direction. "This girl can't be much over 15 or 16. So for your own sake, I would strongly advise you to keep your pants up literally, otherwise your just asking for trouble. We're talking about teenage pregnancy, sex with a minor, all kinds of bad stuff that I'm pretty sure a young California boy such as yourself is not prepared to handle right now, do I make myself clear?" says the cop in a stern voice.

"Very clear, sir." says Dylan with a goofy grin on his face, trying to cover everything up and secretly praying the cop leaves before he discovers anything else.

"Alright." the cop says. "I want you both out of here now. And if you're bored, try going to church and learning some good old fashion family values." he says as he turns around and rushes back to his car to head off to the armed robbery. Dylan and Sue wait until he is well back down the path to his car and out of the range where he can see or hear them. Then, Sue lets go of Dylan's arm and jerks herself away from his grasp.

"Gah." she mutters. "Get your hands off of me." Sue shrieks.

"Believe me, my pleasure." retorts Dylan as he jerks his hand from off of her waist and begins to cough.

Looking like she's going to gag, Sue kneels over for a second. "God, that was the grossest feeling I've ever had in my life. I feel so violated now" she says to him.

"You're telling me." Dylan replies. "What, did you do, smoke fifty thousand cigarettes today? Your mouth tastes like an ashtray. I'm probably half way to emphysema after that little act." says Dylan as he finishes coughing.

"I swear to God, if you tell anybody about this." says Sue.

"Don't worry. It's not exactly a moment in my life I want to remember, much less advertise." says Dylan, regaining his cool composure. "Let's just get your brother and get the hell out of here before that cop comes back."

"Right." says Sue. Dylan runs back towards the equipment shack. Sue finishes her near vomiting while trying to regain her composure as she follows Dylan towards the shack.

"I knew it would work." says Dylan to Sue as they reach the shack and open the door.

"What would work?" asks Sue.

"By kissing me, you were so grossed out by it that that's all you could think about." he says. "So you weren't focussed on how nervous you were about covering up for Scott but instead how disgusted you were at kissing me. So you didn't shake or look nervous and you played it off perfectly. See, my plan worked perfectly." Dylan says to her.

"Yeah Yeah." says Sue with half a smile on her face. "Let's just hurry up and get Scott out of here so I can go home and spend the rest of the night brushing my teeth." she replies.

The two of them rush over to Scott. Dylan takes the umpire mask off of him and notice that he has rolled over onto his side. "Yep, he's definitely out like a light." says Dylan. "Here, you get the light end, I'll take the heavy end." Says Dylan as both he and Sue pick Scott up and start to carry him out of the shack and back down to the parking lot.

"Scotty, you owe me big after tonight." says Sue to her passed out brother. "Tonight I made the ultimate sacrifice to save your butt. Everything I've ever done wrong to you in the past, I have totally redeemed myself for tonight, and then some. You owe me big for this." she says as she and Dylan carry Scott on that long trip back down the pathway into Dylan's Porsche.

Dylan and Sue put Scott in the passenger seat and Sue slides in. Having no back seat in Dylan's car, Sue is forced to share the front seat with her drunken passed out brother. "Scott, I swear to god if you throw up on me, I'm throwing you out this car." says Sue.

Dylan rolls his eyes and gets in the car, turning it on and taking off out of the parking lot and down the road, eager to get this nightmare over with.

* * *

><p>As Dylan pulls up to Sue's house to drop her off, Scott is still passed out in the passenger seat. Sue doesn't even want to look at her brother. He had always been such a straight arrow who never would have dreamed of getting drunk. She doesn't understand how it came to this, but she now feels guilty. Knowing that she's the one who got the ball rolling with Brenda, she now is wishing she wouldn't have done that cause it would have been better off for Scott.<p>

"Stop here." says Sue to Dylan as they are two blocks from her house.

"But you live up there, right?" asks Dylan.

"Knowing my mom, she's waiting in the living room, looking out the window, I don't want her to see Scott passed out like this. So don't drive by my house, all right?" asks Sue.

Dylan nods his head as Sue gets out of the car. "What are we going to do?" Sue asks. "I mean even if nobody finds out, what's to stop him from going out and doing this again?"

"Me." replies Dylan. "Scott and I are going to have a long talk tomorrow before I bring him over."

"But don't you have to take the SATs tomorrow?" asks Sue.

Dylan shakes his head. "Not anymore." he replies. "He skipped out on school and got detention to help me when I needed it. And who would I be, if I didn't do the same thing for him? Trust me, after I talk to him tomorrow, he'll never touch another drink again. You can be sure of it." he says.

Sue nods her head and lets out a legitimate smile, perhaps for the first time that day. "Hey, I just want you to know, I'm sorry about everything I said to you in school the other day and what I said about Brenda too. I was wrong. You're not such a bad guy after all." she says to Dylan. Dylan grins slightly and nods his head, knowing that's as close of a thank you as he's going to get with her. "Take care of him, alright?" Sue asks softly to Dylan as he puts his car into drive and starts to turn it around. Sue slowly starts to walk back to her house, trying to think of the exact words she's going to use to explain this to her mother.

"Hey Sue." Dylan calls out before he turns the car completely around. Sue turns around to look at him. "You were right, I couldn't have done this without you." Dylan says as he takes off down the street back towards his house. Sue watches and briefly smiles before frowning again as she continues walking back to her house. She's happy that Scott is safe, but otherwise genuinely disgusted and saddened by the way the rest of the day has gone.

* * *

><p>Dylan carries Scott into his house. Scott is still passed out from the 4 cans of beer he's drunk. Dylan puts Scott down on his couch, grabs a blanket and throws it on top of him. "There you go, dude. Sleep it off." he says out loud to Scott who of course doesn't hear him.<p>

He checks his answering machine and sees that he has one message on there and goes to check it and sees that it was just left a few minutes ago

"Dylan, it's Brenda. Look, I know it's late, it's almost 11 o'clock but can you please call me as soon as you get this and let me know what's going on. I'm climbing the walls here. I haven't told anybody else what you told me, but I feel like I'm freaking out here." her voice says as she breaks down into tears. "God Dylan, if anything has happened to Scott or to you, I don't know what I'm going to do. I'll never be able to forgive myself. I really hate myself for what's happened. Looking back now, I just don't know where everything went wrong. With you, with him, with everything. I just wish I could do it all over again, and do it differently. Please Dylan, call me." says Brenda as the message ends there.

Dylan picks up his cordless phone and walks back into his bedroom with it, closing the door behind him. He takes off his shoes and gets up on his bed and dials Brenda's number. After one ring, Brenda quickly answers the phone.

"Hello?" answers Brenda.

"Hey, it's Dylan." he replies.

"Dylan, what's going on? I'm freaking out here. Tell me. Did you find Scott?" asks a panicked Brenda.

"Shhhhh." says Dylan trying to get her to calm down. "Everything is fine, Brenda. We found Scott."

"Oh thank God. Where was he?" asks Brenda

"It turns out, he went out to this park he likes. He just had to do some thinking." says Dylan.

"Well is he all right?" Brenda asks. "Where is he now?"

"He's out there crashing on my couch for the night." says Dylan. "Sue and I both thought it would be best if he slept on it for the night before he went back to face his mother."

Brenda exhales as she literally feels like a thousand pounds has just been lifted off of her shoulders. "Dylan, thank you. Oh my god, thank you." she says gratefully. "You have no idea what I would have done if…." she says getting cut off in mid sentence.

"Hey, you don't need to think about what ifs anymore." says Dylan in a soft and sweet voice. "Scott's going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine.

"Yeah, thanks to you. Dylan you are so amazing. It was so great of you to help Scott, especially when you have the SATs tomorrow. I know he'll never forget what you've done for him, and neither will I."

"Well, he did the same thing for me after my dad die. I just didn't want to owe anybody" Dylan replies.

There is a brief moment of awkward silence as Brenda tries to think about what to say next. "Well, I guess you'd better get some rest, you got the SATs tomorrow."

"Actually Brenda, I'm not going to take the SATs." says Dylan.

"What?" Brenda asks surprisingly. "Isn't this your last chance to get into Berkley?"

"Well Bren, I've been doing a lot of thinking on that lately. Berkley's a nice school and all. But to tell you the truth, I've been looking into California University and it's writing program is amazing, practically just as good as Berkley's. A lot of great author's have gone there. And I already know I can get into there, I don't have to ace the SATs or anything. If, I can get Mrs. Teasley to write me a recommendation, I'm as good as gold. Plus it seems like everyone is going there. Brandon, Kelly, Steve, maybe you."

"Yeah maybe me, I got two more weeks to make my decision." says Brenda.

"Well I'm not trying to persuade you one way or the other, but honestly Bren, I did a lot of thinking and as nice as Berkley is, if you and I both went to California University next year I'd pretty much have everything I want right here." Dylan says.

Brenda pauses for a moment as she is taken back by what Dylan just said. "Yeah, it would be amazing wouldn't it?" says Brenda. There is another long pause in between the conversation.

"Well listen, I need to catch some Zs, I'm exhausted." says Dylan.

"I can imagine." replies Brenda. "Thanks again for everything Dylan. You're truly an amazing guy. And I can't tell you how happy I am that after everything that went on with you and me and Kelly that we're still friends. I don't know what I would have done this last week without you."

"Hey, you know I'll always be here for you Bren." replies Dylan.

"I know." says Brenda with a smile. "Oh and Dylan." Brenda says with a pause. "I love you."

Dylan grins and is tempted to say it back. He's pretty sure that she meant that in a friendship kind of way and not as something more. But he doesn't know for sure. He decides it's best if he doesn't repeat it right there at that moment.

"Goodnight Bren." He says back to her and hangs up the phone. Dylan lies down on his bed and turns out the light, contemplating if he said the right think to Brenda or not as he slowly falls asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this was a little long, but I hope you find it worth it. So what did you all think of this one? Dylan and Sue working together? Pretty wild and funny huh? **

**And how about them having to pretend to be a couple who came out to the park to make out in order to get the cop to leave? Just try to invision how both of them really hated it, but they both knew they had to for Scott's sake.**

**Anyways, I look forward to hearing your reviews. If I could I would literally bake cookies and give them out to everyone who reviews this particular chapter, cause I'm dying for feedback. And as always, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing up to this point. Up to 80 reviews now, I'm so happy you all are enjoying this story.**

**Let me give you just a little sneak preview on the next chapter here. It's another one I've been dying to write for months. Dylan decides to skip out on the SATs to talk to Scott, not just about the hazards of drinking, but to try to finally lift his spirts and cheer him up after having been rejected when he asked Brenda to be his girlfriend. It involves some pretty intense and dramatic dialogue that I really can't wait to have you guys read.**

**Thanks again, everyone. Next chapter will be up sometime this up coming week. **


	25. One on One

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, it seems like most of you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you once again for your comments as I've read through all of them and they've all made me smile. I'm glad because that was one chapter I had been dying to write, much like this one. **

**This is a chapter I've been dying to write even before I posted chapter one because it focuses around some very heavy and intense dialogue between Scott and Dylan, another unlikely duo. Just a little piece of trivia here, the very first scene Luke Perry ever appeared in on Beverly Hills 90210 was when he helped fend off some bullies who were picking on Scott. Ironically, Scott and Dylan would never be on screen together again after that. **

**But in this chapter, they are the focal point. I really like this chapter for several reasons. The interplay between Scott and Dylan is one. Dylan really shows off his best qualities as a human being in this chapter. Something he no doubt had early on in the show, but in the later years those qualities kind of got lost as the writers started focusing more on Dylan's problems than they did his good qualities. This chapter is all about Dylan's totally selfless act to try to help get Scott back on the right track and to make sure he never turns to alcohol again. Which is clearly something that he's by far better suited to talk to Scott about than anybody else. **

**Also, we see the appearances of another one of my favorite guest stars from the high school years. Sarah (aka. Surf Betty) makes a brief cameo appearance here. We saw her in two episodes on the show. First we saw her in Dylan's debut episode "The Green Room." Then she reappered in season 2 on the episode "Cardio Funk." I always liked her character and in the end I felt sorry for her.**

**On the down side, Brenda is only in one scene in this chapter. But have no fear, that's only temporary. We'll see a lot more of her in the next chapter and subsequent chapters after that.**

**For now, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When someone wakes up from a horrifying nightmare, most of the time they breathe a sigh of relief once they realize that everything is a dream and they are awake now. But in Scott's case, the nightmare begins when he first awakes on the couch in Dylan's home.<p>

The feeling of a hundred little tiny sledgehammers banging up against the inside of your skull and the back of your eyeballs would actually be a step down from this. Prior to last night, he had only heard through his parents and through school of the dangers of the consequences you face when you get drunk. Now, all of that has changed. The consequences of getting drunk and having a hangover has not only found Scott, but has quite literally landed on his face.

As Scott opens his eyes, he can literally feel the pain right behind his eye lids as the first thing his eyes focus on is the bright morning L.A. sun as it shines brightly through Dylan's living room window. Instinctively, he closes his eyes and for a moment, wondering if he is in a dream. He opens his eyes again to the same bright light. As he turns his head to look around the room, his head and stomach feel like they are on a roller coaster.

Scott puts his index and middle fingers on his temples and begins to rub them as hard as he can. At this point, he doesn't know if he's going to be able to get up because of how bad his head is pounding and his vision is spending. Scott lays his head back down and tries taking a few deep breathes to regain his bearings. At that point, he hears a familiar voice.

"Good Morning." says Dylan quietly, trying to be sensitive to Scott's hangover. Scott looks around, still not fully aware of exactly where he is as he slowly realizes the direction that Dylan's voice is coming from as he painfully turns is head in that direction. He tries to make out who it is, but his vision is too blurry to see.

"Blink a few times, man. The picture will come in clearer." Dylan says as he sits in a chair off to the right of the couch, wearing a sleeveless undershirt and a pair of light blue jeans. He has the morning hair as his hair isn't neatly combed like it normally is. No telling how long Dylan has been sitting there, but he obviously intended to be right there when Scott woke up. He is leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the coffee table, apparently having been there a while.

Scott blinks a few times as he sits up once again. His vision finally starts to come into focus as he recognizes just who it is that is sitting in the chair. "Dylan?" Scott asks.

"Right." Dylan answers in a non-emotional tone. "Takes a little while for everything to come into focus, doesn't it?" Dylan asks in a cool, calm manner as he sits back in his chair, letting Scott know he knows exactly where he's at.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asks groggily.

"I live here." answers Dylan in a straight up mono-tone voice. Scott starts to look around, just now coming to the full realization that he's in Dylan's house. "I think the more important question here is 'what are you doing here'" says Dylan.

Scott sits up on the couch, slowly kicking off the blanket. He tries to sit up straight but is having a hard time doing so. He leans over like a hunchback, looking at the floor so that the light shining through the window doesn't hurt his eyes.

"Do you remember how you got here last night?" asks Dylan.

"No." answers a hunched over Scott. "Can you close the blinds, please?" asks Scott as he covers his face up, continuing to look down at the ground as the sunlight is really bothering him.

"If you want the blinds closed, get up and do it yourself." replies Dylan.

Scott slowly tries to get to his feet and manages to stand up for about 3 seconds before starting to feel like the entire room was spinning and turning upside down. "Oh my god." says Scott in a panic as he sits back down on the couch quickly and grabs a pillow and burries his face in it while sitting up right.

"What's the matter? Can't make it over to the window to close the blinds?" Dylan asks.

"No. My head is pounding to bad. And would you mind not talking so loud?" Scott asks Dylan.

"I'm not talking loud, Scott." says Dylan.

"Dylan, what's going on?" asks Scott as he lifts his head up from the pillow again trying to regain focus. "What am I doing in your house? What's wrong with me?"

"This my friend is what we in AA refer to as the awakening. You're realizing just how bad things are. This thing you're going through, the dizziness, the pounding headache, not being able to look at sunlight coming in the window, that's all part of this wonderful experience known as a hangover." Dylan says sarcastically, but in a serious tone.

"A hangover?" asks Scott.

"Your sister and I found you at the Beverly Hills community park last night totally sauced in the dugout of the baseball field." says Dylan. Scott looks at the ground. His head hurts too bad at the moment to feel ashamed. "You're at my house because Sue didn't want to drag you back home and have to explain to your mother why you were drunk off your ass last night."

"My mother?" asks Scott.

"Yeah." answers Dylan. "You can relax, because she doesn't know about this. Neither does Brenda. And neither does anybody else. The only ones who know are your sister and me, and we're going to keep it that way."

Scott grimaces as he holds his head and continues to look down. "I guess I owe you one, Dylan. Thanks." Scott says softly.

"What you owe me, Scott, is your time. Your sister and I spent all of last night trying to find you when I had planned to study for the SATs." lectures Dylan.

"Gosh Dylan, I'm sorry." says Scott. "You shouldn't have."

"Oh and what should I have done, Scott?" Dylan asks aggressively with a hint of anger in his voice. "Ignored your crazy phone message and let you get all whacked up out there and get yourself arrested for public drunkenness? No, man. I couldn't do that and look myself in the mirror the next day with a straight face. So I did what I had to do. I spent my valuable time helping you. So today, you're going to pay me back with your time."

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

Dylan goes into his refrigerator and grabs a large can of tomato juice and puts it on the coffee table in front of Scott.

"You want to get rid of a hangover, fast? Drink that. When you're finished you should be able to walk over to the table over there. Eat the eggs, toast, and coffee. That would always do the trick for me." says Dylan. "When I come out of the shower, you and I are going to go for a drive. There's somebody I'd like you to meet." says Dylan with a look on his face that lets Scott know that he isn't missing around.

Scott looks at the tomato juice in front of him and curls up his nose as he takes a sip. As Dylan starts to head towards the bathroom, Scott calls out to him. "Hey Dylan." says Scott.

Dylan stops and turns to him. "What?" he asks surely.

"Don't you have any cereal or pancakes? I'm not really an egg eater and I really hate tomato juice." says Scott

Dylan scoffs. "This isn't a sleepover, dude. Get with the program. Last night you took it upon yourself to handle all of life's problems by diving into a six pack of beer. Well if this hangover you have right now hasn't scared you off from ever having another beer again, believe me what I have to show you today will." says Dylan sternly. "Eat up, man. We got a busy day ahead of us."

Dylan heads off to the bathroom to shower while Scott continues to drink the tomato juice to recover from the hangover.

* * *

><p>Kelly wakes up, puts on her robe and heads to the breakfast table where David and her mother are already sitting. Jackie is drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper while David is eating a pop tart.<p>

"Well, it's about time you got up." says Jackie. "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day."

"Well, what do I have to wake up for?" asks Kelly in a dejected tone as she sits herself down at the table, holding her head up with her hand. David and Jackie just look at each other. Neither of them know what's really bothering Kelly.

"Well, let me make you some breakfast." says Jackie.

"No thanks." Kelly replies.

"Hey, you remember our deal, right? You don't have to go back to that eating disorder group as long as you keep eating." says Jackie.

"Mom, relax, I'm not doing another crash diet." says Kelly. "I'm just too miserable to eat today."

David takes a deep breathe as he debates for a moment whether to interject himself in this conversation, but then decides to speak up? "So what exactly are you so miserable about?" David asks. "Come on, it's a beautiful day, the birds are singing and we just got a few more weeks of high school left. And the prom is a week from today." says David jokingly with a smile

"Exactly the reason why I'm so miserable." says Kelly.

"What?" asks a surprised Jackie. "Is this coming from the queen of the spring dance from a few years ago? Since when does the prom make you miserable?" Jackie asks

"Since I don't have a date to it." replies Kelly.

"Things still not going well with Dylan, huh?" asks David.

"That's the understatement of the year." mutters Kelly.

"Exactly what is going on that has you in such a funk?" David asks.

Kelly shoots David a look that lets him know he's treading on thin ice. "Not that it's any of your business. But it just so happens that I caught Dylan out on a date with another girl last night."

"Dylan's cheating on you? I don't believe it." says Jackie.

"Well it's not exactly cheating, Mom." Kelly replies. "We did kind of agree to give each other space. I just never thought he'd run to somebody else so quickly. And the girl he was with, of all people, it was almost like he was intentionally trying to get back at me."

"Well who was he with? Brenda?" asks David.

Kelly snickers. "Hardly." she replies. "I could have accepted it if it had been Brenda. That would have at least make sense. This one makes no sense."

"Well, who was it?" asks David patiently.

"Sue Scanlon" answers Kelly. David stares at Kelly for a moment as he takes in what she just said. "I saw them last night walk into the Peach Pit together."

"You're saying Dylan and Sue are dating?" David asks.

"That's right." says Kelly.

David bursts into hysterical laugher right there at the table as both Kelly and Jackie look at him funny. "What's so funny?" Kelly asks with a perplexed look on her face. David continues to laugh, almost looking like he's going to fall over in his chair.

"Kel, don't be offended, but that's got to be one of the dumbest thing I've ever heard." says David as he slowly starts to get his laughter under control.

"Why is that so dumb?" snarls Kelly angrily. "I know what I saw. They were together last night at the Peach Pit."

"Kelly, I've known Sue since she was five years old. You couldn't pay her enough money to go out with Dylan. She goes more for the crazy punk rocker type, you know the ones with ripped jeans and multiple body piercings. Slick, rich, pretty boys like Dylan are basically the complete opposite of what she likes." says David.

Kelly contemplates what David just said for a moment. "Then why were together at the Peach Pit?" Kelly asks.

"To be honest, I don't know. But I'm positive it wasn't a date" replies David. "I wonder if it has something to do with Dylan going over to Scott's last night."

Kelly looks at David, baffled by what he just said. "What? Dylan went to Scott's house last night."

"Well, I don't know for sure. But when he called last night, he asked me for Scott's address." says David.

"Why'd he want to see Scott?" Kelly asks.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me." David replies. "You'll have to ask him."

Kelly doesn't reply but just stares ahead for a moment as she thinks about Dylan and what could he could have wanted with Scott and why he was at the Peach Pit with Sue. She doesn't know what is going on, but she knows that she wants answers.

* * *

><p>Dylan's Porsche cruises down the streets of L.A at normal speed. Dylan has a brown jacket, buttoned shirt, jeans, and a trendy pair of shades on as he drives. Scott sits over on the passenger seat looking down at his lap. Scott is still feeling the affects of the hangover, but the tomato juice and breakfast have at least cured the hang over enough to where he can function normally.<p>

Dylan notices that Scott is not very talkative and seems very anti-social as he has barely said anything the entire morning. Dylan suspects that he is feeling embarrassed and humiliated about what happened and doesn't want to quite face reality yet.

"Your sister called this morning." says Dylan, trying to break the ice. "She's pretty worried about you."

"Did you tell her I was fine?" asks Scott in a soft and dejected tone.

"I didn't tell her about the hangover from hell if that's what you're asking." says Dylan. "She says your mom is pretty torn up about the fight she had with you yesterday. Apparently she's spent the whole morning crying and looking at old baby pictures of you."

"Look, you don't need to make me feel bad about what I said to her yesterday. I feel bad enough as it is. When she finds out what I did last night, she'll never forgive me." cries Scott.

"Okay number one, I already told you that Sue and I are the only ones who knew you were drinking. And number two, she's your mom, man. Your parents are always going to forgive you no matter how bad you screw up. Believe me, my old man and I came to blows more times than I can count. He knew all about my drinking and my reckless lifestyle. I know I didn't exactly make him proud most of the time, but the amazing thing is no matter how many hurtful things I said to him, he was always able to forgive me. That's the amazing thing about parents, man. They are the only two people you have who will always forgive you no matter how bad you screw up." confides Dylan

"God, I don't even know how to apologize to her or to Sue for dragging her into this whole thing." says Scott.

"You didn't drag her into anything. I actually tried to stop her from coming along but she basically put her foot down and said she was coming. She came along, because she was worried about you. And it's a good thing she did too, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here with me right now, but sitting all alone in jail." says Dylan.

"What do you mean?" asks Scott.

"Dude, right after we found you, a cop came pulling up into the park. You were this close to getting busted for underage drinking, my friend." Dylan says in a serious tone.

"Oh my god." cries Scott. "So what happened?"

"We hid you out in a shed while we diverted the cop's attention. Lucky for you he got a dispatch about an armed robbery that he had to rush off to. Now if he had stayed and started looking around and found you all passed out like you were, you'd be sitting in jail right now trying to figure out just how you were going to explain this whole thing to your mother." says Dylan.

"Oh god." cries Scott. "Dylan, I don't know what to say."

"Well you can start by telling me exactly why you thought that going out to an empty park at night, drinking four cans of beer and getting totally plastered was a good idea?" says Dylan.

Scott shrugs his shoulders. "I guess I just wasn't thinking." he says to Dylan.

"Uh-uh." mutters Dylan in a stern manner. "That's not going to be good enough. See, I gave up my entire Friday night to find you. And I skipped out on the SATs this morning because I promised your sister I'd look out for you until we got you back home. Now in return, I ask one thing and one thing only from you. And that's that you tell me straight up, no lies, what possessed you to cross that line last night?"

Scott just looks at Dylan blankly. "Dylan, I told you, I just wasn't thinking. Look, I know I made a mistake, I'll never do it again, alright?"

"How am I supposed to know that you'll never do it again?" asks Dylan. "You think you can just say you'll never do it again and I'm going to say 'okay, everything's cool, go about your life.' Sorry dude, it doesn't work like that. See your sister told me that you never drank any alcohol in your life until last night. Even when you had the opportunity, you'd always say no because your parents were very strict about the rules. But something went on in your head yesterday that made you step over that line for the very first time. And the only way I can be sure that you will never do it again is to figure out just what the reason was that you decided to drink in the first place."

"Please just take me home, Dylan." replies Scott. "The longer I stay out, the more Mom and Sue are going to worry about me. Look you told my sister that you'd take care of me, and you have. I'm fine now. You did what you had to do. So please, just take me home."

"No can do, Scott" replies Dylan. "I'm not taking you home until you come up with a good and honest answer to my question. And if we have to drive around this city all day long, then so be it, but you're going to tell me. I think you know what the answer is, you just don't want to say it."

Scott shakes his head. "Maybe you're right." he replies.

"Well in that case, I think there's some place we should go." Dylan says as he suddenly hits his brakes and makes a sharp turn with his Porsche, obviously heading off to a destination he just thought about.

* * *

><p>Dylan and Scott walk into the building of a local community college. It is a Saturday so the parking lot is mostly empty except for a small group of cars. There is only one room that has any people in it and that is a classroom at the end of the main hall way which Dylan leads Scott towards.<p>

"What are we doing here?" asks Scott as he walks down the hall with Dylan.

"A little stroll down memory lane for me." answers Dylan. "Every Saturday morning, they have a youth AA meeting here. There's no registration, no sign ups. Just a place for teenagers with drinking problems to come and say whatever's on their mind. Believe me, I spent many Saturday mornings here listening to other kids talk about their drinking and why they were doing it. That was before I decided to become an official AA member. Sometimes it's the only sanctuary I got." says Dylan calmly.

"But I don't have a drinking problem. I just had a few beers last night because I was depressed. It was just one time, that's it." pleads Scott.

Dylan turns to look Scott in the eye. "You know how many times I've heard those exact same words come out of somebody's mouth in these meetings? It was just one time, huh? Well let me tell you something about that one time. At one point, it was just one time for me too, because like you I was feeling depressed and lonely. And then one time turned into two times. Two times turned into three times, and before I knew it, that one time had turned into all the time." says Dylan in a serious tone, meaning business.

Scott doesn't know how to respond at first. He hesitates as he searches for just the right words.

"Dylan, I swear to God, I don't have a drinking problem." Scott cries.

"You're right. You don't." Dylan replies. "You're a good guy with a bright future, much brighter future than me probably. And I intend to see it stay that way. You see the best way to get rid of an addiction problem is to kill it before it ever gets started. And that's what we're going to do today."

"Look, I really don't want to do this." says Scott as he starts to turn around and walk out. Dylan holds out an arm to stop him.

"Hey" asserts Dylan. "It's either you go in there with me, or we go home and tell your mom everything that happened last night." threatens Dylan. He really didn't enjoy making these threats. It felt a little like blackmail. But this was a serious situation. Before he was willing to let Scott go, he wanted to make darn sure that he would never ever touch another drink again. Not only did he promise this to Sue, but even though Brenda doesn't know that Scott was drinking, Dylan knows deep down that if she did know, she would want him to take care of Scott and help him out. And he's really the only one she knows with the experience in this department who can do it.

"I just really don't want to get up in front of a bunch of strangers and tell them about all the problems I have going on in my life right now." says Scott.

"You don't have to talk." says Dylan. "You don't have to say a word. Just listen, listen to what these kids are saying and hopefully you'll get the bigger picture."

Scott reluctantly nods his head as he and Dylan continue into the classroom where the meeting has just started. The chairs in the classroom have been formed in a circle and there are roughly about 20 kids there. Dylan spots a couple of empty chairs and he and Scott take their seats.

Scott pays attention as they are going around the room and introducing themselves. Dylan speaks up after a few introductions.

"Hey everyone, I'm Dylan. And I'm an alcoholic." says Dylan as he stands up and announces himself to everyone else to the room.

"Hi Dylan." respond everyone else collectively. Scott sits there and looks at Dylan for a moment and then loos around at all the other people in the room. In that instant, he knows just how serious this is to Dylan.

* * *

><p>Brenda comes down to the kitchen table where both her parents are sitting. Brandon is at the kitchen counter fixing himself some breakfast that consists of cold cereal and toast. The previous night had taken its toll on Brenda emotionally. From the time she left the Peach Pit until the time Dylan called her to tell her that he had found Scott, she had been imagining the worst case scenario and having to live with a lifetime of guilt.<p>

After Dylan told her Scott was okay and staying with him, it was like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She was so happy and grateful for Dylan and that he was able to find Scott. His selflessness allowed her to remember what it was that she saw in him in the first place. During the past year and with the whole thing with him and Kelly, she had almost forgotten the warmth and soft caring manner that made him so charming at times. Last night helped open her eyes to this.

"Honey, are you okay?" asks Cindy. "You look exhausted."

"Oh, I'm fine." Brenda replies. "I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night."

Cindy and Jim look at each other for a moment. Jim automatically assumes that it is her college decision that is weighing so heavily on Brenda's mind.

"Listen Brenda, I don't want to make this harder on you than it already is." says Jim. "But if you want a place to live at the University of Minnesota, I have to send a check for a deposit on your dorm room very soon."

"Not now, daddy." says Brenda, who is not in the mood to talk about college.

"Brenda, I'm serious. You can't put this off much longer." lectures Jim.

"Dad, I don't even know if I'm going to Minnesota yet." says Brenda.

"And that's fine." Jim replies. "We said it's your decision. But whether it's Minnesota or California, you need to make a decision and soon. Don't spring something on us at the last minute again." says Jim.

"I won't." replies Brenda assertively. "But do I have to decide right this second?" Brenda asks, making it clear by her tone of voice that she is not in the mood to talk about college. Jim and Cindy look at each other again while Brandon turns his head and takes notice. Brenda's sudden mood change strikes him as odd. A few days ago, Brenda was really talking like she had already made up her mind that she was going to go to Minnesota, but not it seems as if she's not so sure.

"No you don't." says Jim. "Just let us know soon."

"Oh come on, Jim." Cindy replies, cutting in on the conversation. "Brenda and Brandon got their senior prom coming up. They can't be focusing all their thoughts on college."

At that point, Brandon stops eating his cereal and decides to intervene in the conversation. "You don't have to worry about me, Mom." says Brandon with a gloating smile. "I already know where I'm going to school next year. And I was looking over this catalogue for California University. I got my whole schedule already decided. And as for prom, I have nothing to worry about there either, because I'm not going." Says Brandon as he pats his mom on the shoulder.

"Yeah, me neither." says Brenda. "Prom is over-rated."

"What is this? You're both going to skip out on your senior prom?" asks a curious Jim.

"Dad, in case you haven't noticed, Brenda and I haven't exactly been doing all that well in the old romance department lately." replies Brandon. "And I don't think I need to tell you all how I feel about dancing."

"Brandon, just because you take someone to the prom doesn't mean you have to marry them. I'm sure there are dozens of young ladies at your school who would be delighted if you asked them." says Jim.

"Well dad, they're just going to have to get along without me." replies Brandon with a smile.

"And Brenda, why don't you ask that nice young man, Scott. I know he's no Dylan but he seems like a nice guy." voices Cindy.

"He is, mom." Brenda replies. "But somehow I don't think he's interested in going with me. And like I said, prom is overrated. And I'm not going."

"Yeah, that goes for me too." says Brandon.

Cindy shakes her head. "What is the matter with you two?" Cindy says in a tone trying to sound encouraging. "Senior prom is a once in a lifetime event. It's something memories are made of. Do you know where I would be right now if I hadn't gone to my senior prom?" asks Cindy.

"Standing in this kitchen lecturing your son and daughter as to why they should go to their senior prom?" jokes Brandon as Brenda snickers.

"Um yeah mom, somehow I think the sun will still come up in the morning if we decide not to go to prom." says Brenda with a giggle

"You're probably right." says Cindy. "But I hope you both reconsider. Cause I think years from now you'll look back and wish you had gone."

"Um right mom." says Brandon. "Listen I'd love to stand here and talk about the psychological affect that not going to prom is going to have on us, but Steve's coming over to watch the Lakers game this afternoon and I have a report I have to finish. So if you'll excuse me." says Brandon as he finishes the last bite of his cereal and heads upstairs.

"Yeah. And I have some important decisions I have to think about. Right daddy?" says Brenda in a half joking, yet half serious manner as she heads upstairs, leaving Jim and Cindy down in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"You know, I never knew that so many kids had problems with alcohol." says Scott as Dylan parks his car at an alcohol rehab center in downtown Los Angeles.<p>

"It's funny, I think those were Brandon Walsh's exact words to me the first time I took him to an AA meeting." replies Dylan as he hops over the top of his Porsche. Scott gets out and follows him in.

"Brandon had a problem with drinking?" asks Scott.

"You didn't know that?" replies Dylan. "A couple years ago, after the Walshes first moved out to L.A., he and Brenda threw a major party while their parents were out of town."

"Yeah, I remember that." says Scott. "David and I were at that party."

"Yeah, well Brandon had a little too much to drink that night and went out and then got behind the wheel of his car and went out and side swiped a pick-up. He got arrested for driving under the influence." explains Dylan.

"Wow." says Scott. "I would never have thought that Brandon would have a drinking problem. He seems like such a straight arrow."

"Well, don't get me wrong, B's a good guy. But when I first met him a few years ago, he kind of got branded as the boring boy scout type, which for the most part is warranted. He was the one guy I was convinced would never give into peer pressure. Then that one night he decided he was tired of playing by the rules and wanted to 'live life' a little bit more." says Dylan.

Scott suddenly realizes exactly what Dylan is talking about. He's using Brandon as his example, but the truth is he is speaking directly to Scott as this was one of the factors that made him turn to alcohol. Scott acknowledges it privately to himself, but just gives Dylan a slight nod. Dylan looks at Scott and knows the words he's saying has gotten to him. He decides to wrap it up by giving Scott something really heavy to think about.

"You know B's always been there for me, man. But the scary thing is, that night he could have just as easily gotten killed. And then where would I be, where would Brenda be? Up until then he'd always done everything by the book. But he wanted to show he could let his hair down. And it almost cost him his life. And you know what, Scott, I guarantee you that there isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't think about that." says Dylan in a serious, all business tone. "Just be glad you weren't behind the wheel, man."

Scott just stares his ahead for a few minutes, almost as if he's seen a ghost, then he turns to look at Dylan. "My mom took my car keys when I came home that day, that's the only reason I walked. If I had been driving….." Scott says, getting cut off.

"You might have wound up even worse than Brandon." warns Dylan. Scott just continues to stare at Dylan lost in thought as Dylan knows that what Scott has realized has just scared him to death. "Come on, I have somebody I want you to meet." Dylan says as he gives Scott an encouraging slap on the back.

The two of them walk into the rehab center and sign in at the desk where Dylan tells the receptionist that they're here to visit a friend. They receive a couple of visitor badges and are instructed where to go.

"So who are we here to see?" asks Scott as he and Dylan walk down the halls of the rehab center.

"An old surfing friend of mine." says Dylan. "Her name is Sarah. She was known amongst the wave riders as Surf Betty. She is a smart and very likeable person who was a lot of fun to be around. But she had one problem. She never saw a drink she couldn't say no too."

"So, what happened to her?" Scott asks.

"She started turning to alcohol whenever a guy she liked wouldn't return her affections. It happened with Brandon and me both at one point. She tried signing up for AA once, but by then she was so far gone that she really didn't want to be saved. She got kicked out of school and lost her job because she kept coming in wasted. A few months ago the police picked her up because they found her wondering the streets high as a kite. They knew if they put her back out on the streets she'd just wind up back in jail again, so the judge ordered her to mandatory rehab for 90 days."

"Oh man." says Scott. "How old is she?"

"Not much older than us, man." says Dylan as he reaches the room where Sarah was has been assigned to. Dylan peaks in the door and sees a much paler white Sarah than the nice tan Surf Betty he remembered from his days surfing in the green room. She is dressed in a hospital gown, sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around a pillow, staring at the wall, lost in thought.

"Sarah." whispers Dylan as he pokes his head in the door. Sarah slowly turns her head to the door. It takes her a couple of seconds to recognize who it is.

"Dylan." says Sarah in a loud whisper as her face lights up with a smile. She's not use to having visitors, so having Dylan visit her is a great surprise, despite the fact that the last time she saw him she was screaming at him to get out of her apartment after he had punched out her drinking buddy.

Sarah slowly gets up and walks over to Dylan who greets her with a gentle hug. Sarah softly hugs him back as Scott stands there and watches them. "What are you doing here? It's been so long. How are you doing?" Sarah asks as she releases from the hug and sits back down on her bed.

"I'm doing fine. Been sober for over a year now, just got my pin for that." says Dylan.

"Congratulations, I guess. Too bad I can't say the same." Sarah says as she looks over at the doorway and sees Scott standing there for the first time. "Who's your friend?" she asks Dylan.

"This is Scott. Scott, this is my friend Sarah that I was telling you about."

"Hi." Scott says shyly as he walks over to Sarah and shakes her hand.

"Not very talkative is he?" Sarah asks with a slight smile to Dylan.

"Well, he's not usually the life of the party. But as you and I both know, that's probably a good thing." says Dylan as that joke makes Sarah smile and laugh. Scott lets out a slight grin.

"Well any friend of Dylan's is a friend of mine." says Sarah with a smile.

"It's good to hear you say that, especially given the last time we saw each other." says Dylan.

"Oh Dylan." cries Sarah. "I hope you don't still hold that against me. That was just one of a million things that the booze made me do that I'm not proud of. I didn't mean what I said."

Dylan grins slightly. "It's cool. I don't hold anything against you. As you know, I've been there too." he says. "Actually Sarah, I hope you don't take this the wrong way. I kind of had an ulterior motive for coming here today."

"Oh?" Sarah asks.

"I was kind of hoping you could do me a favor if it's not too painful for you." says Dylan.

Sarah grabs the pillow on her bad and hugs it for a moment. "Hey, for Dylan McKay, anything." she says with a grin. Dylan smiles and lets out a slight chuckle. "So whatcha need?'

"See, Scott here just went to his very first AA meeting this morning." says Dylan.

"Oh really?" says Sarah as the smile on her face disappears. "You don't look like the type at all." she says to Scott.

"I'm not." replies Scott.

"Yeah, he's not." says Dylan. "But he's been going through a bit of a rough time lately and last night a runner sold him a six pack and he went out to the park and kind of got tore up. So well, I was kind of hoping maybe you could talk to him a little." Dylan says suggestively.

"Be glad to." Sarah answers with a smile. "Scott, come here." she says to him as she pats the foot of her bed with her hand signalling for him to sit on it. Scott reluctantly sits at the foot of the bed as Sarah looks at him.

"Now listen. I'm the last person on Earth who has any right to tell anybody else they need to stop drinking. So trust me when I tell you that I speak from experience. Alright?" says Sarah.

"Okay. I trust you." says Scott, unsure of himself or the situation.

"I started drinking mainly for two reasons. One, I thought guys liked it when I showed the looser and more wild side of me, and I thought drinking would help. And two, because whenever life would throw me a curve, I never knew how to handle it, so I turned to two things to escape reality, drinking and surfing." says Sarah to Scott.

"A very dangerous combination, I might add." says Dylan, adding in on the conversation.

"At first, I was determined I was only going to do it every once in a while. But before I knew it, it became as much a part of my lifestyle as eating. I became so dependent on it, that I alienating everything else out of my life that was important to me. I lost all my friends, my family, my job. And now I find myself here with no future to look forward to." says Sarah.

"You mean your parents haven't even come to visit you?" asks Scott.

Sarah shakes her head. "I haven't seen my father since I was eight. And I burned bridges with my mother a couple years ago. I don't know where she is now or even how to get a hold of her. Scott, don't do what I did. Whatever your problems are, drinking is not the answer. It won't make your problems go away, it will just make them worse." says Sarah.

Scott frowns, almost shedding a tear as it is tearing him up listening to Sarah's heartbreaking story. He nods his head at Sarah, holding back a tear. Dylan looks on, watching Scott very closely to see what his reaction is. He feels fairly confident that he's gotten through to him.

At that point a rehab nurse knocks on the door. "Excuse me, Sarah your morning group session is in 10 minutes. I'm afraid your friends are going to have to say good-bye." says the nurse. Sarah nods her head sadly as she hates to see the only visitors she's had since coming there leave so soon.

"See, you don't want to wind up here having people tell you what to do 24 hours a day, telling you when to eat and when to go to bed. It's no life to live." Sarah says to Scott.

Scott nods his head and stands up, as does Sarah.

"Well it was great to see you again." says Sarah as she smiles at Dylan. "If you still talk to Brandon, tell him I said hi."

"I will." Dylan answers as he goes in and gives her a gentle goodbye hug and starts to walk out the door.

Scott goes up and shakes Sarah's hand. "It was nice meeting you, Scott." says Sarah.

"Likewise." Scott replies. "Thanks Sarah. You really helped me see the light. After what I've seen today, I'm never touching another drink again as long as I live." says Scott.

Sarah smiles widely. "I'm glad to hear it." says Sarah as for the first time in years, she actually has a reason to feel good about herself. Because today, she was actually able to help somebody else instead of being consumed by her own hell that she lives through everyday.

Scott and Dylan start to leave as Sarah calls out to them. "Hey." she says. "Like I said, I don't get any visitors. Don't be strangers. Come back and visit me."

Dylan grins "You got it." Dylan says with a comforting smile. Scott waves shyly as they both leave.

* * *

><p>Kelly stands outside of West Beverly High as she waits for all the students who showed up to take the SATs to come out. She has been waiting there for what seems like forever.<p>

She knows that Dylan is not expecting her to be there, so she's decided to surprise him. She has now come to the realization that she overreacted last night and caused a scene. Kelly's never been one to admit that she's in the wrong. But if she's going to get Dylan back, she knows she has to. She has to find him when he comes out of the school and apologize to him.

To add a special surprise for him, Kelly has prepared a lovely picnic lunch in a picnic basket. She's hoping that Dylan will accept her apology and have her take him to the beach for a quiet romantic picnic lunch where she is hopeful that this will spark some of the old romantic feelings from last summer between her and Dylan.

Slowly, students who finished taking their SATs start to come out of the school. Kelly looks around anxiously for Dylan to walk out the doors. With her purse over her shoulder and a picnic basket in one hand, Kelly stands on her tip toes as she looks for Dylan.

With so many students exiting, she is unable to spot Dylan at first. But eventually through the crowd of students she spots somebody who has a haircut that looks like Dylan and is dressed in clothes that look like something Dylan would wear. Kelly goes running up to him.

"Surprise." she yells. The guy turns to look at her and getting her first up close look, she sees that it isn't Dylan. Kelly has a slightly embarrassed look of disappointment on her face. "Sorry, I thought you were somebody else." she explains.

The guy smiles in a flirtatious way. "It's okay, you can surprise me all you want." he says to her as he winks.

"Yeah right, in your dreams." scoffs Kelly as she goes walking off to try to find Dylan. Looking through the last of the students walking out the door, she doesn't see him. Kelly then goes into the school to look.

As she goes running through the hallway, Kelly spots Gill Meyers leaving one of the classrooms.

"Excuse me, Mr. Meyers." shouts Kelly to get his attention.

Gill turns around to see Kelly. "Kelly." he greets. "What are you doing here? And what's with the picnic basket. This is a strange place to come to have a picnic, wouldn't you say?" Gill jokes.

"Where's Dylan?" Kelly asks. "Have you seen him."

"No I haven't. And I was actually wondering the same thing myself." responds Gill.

"What do you mean?" asks Kelly.

"Well when I spoke to Dylan last week, he was all psyched and ready to take the SATs. You know how bad he wants to get into Berkley, right?" says Gill.

"Yeah." replies Kelly. "What are you getting at?"

"Kelly, he never showed up here this morning." says Gill.

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asks.

"One of the staff called out with the flu, so I got roped into helping with registration." says Gill. "I was specifically looking for Dylan because I wanted to wish him luck and to remind him to put his name on the test. But I never saw him come in. I checked the sign in sheet afterwords and his name wasn't on it." says Gill.

"I don't believe this." replies Kelly in a tone of bewilderment and disbelief. "This is all I've heard from him all week was how he had to study so he could score well on the SATs and get into Berkley. He had to have shown up." says Kelly in a demanding tone. Gill looks at her as if she's lost it as he can tell she's stressing out.

"I'm sorry, Kelly. But he didn't." says Gill as he walks past her down the hallway and out the door, leaving Kelly all alone in the West Beverly hallway.

Filled with frustration over how all her best laid plans with Dylan never work out, a fed up Kelly slams the picnic basket down on the floor as the contents of the basket spill out all over the hall way as the sandwiches and potato salad spill out all over the floor leaving a mess in the middle of the hall way, and leaving Kelly standing there fuming in frustration and anger.

* * *

><p>Dylan drives up to the last place he intends to take Scott before taking him home that afernoon, the beach. This is the exact same section of beach where Dylan first took Brandon surfing when the Walshes first moved to Beverly Hills almost three years ago. It's also the same section where he and Kelly first spent the night together on the beach on Brenda's last night in Paris the previous summer. Dylan hops out of his Porsche as Scott reluctantly follows.<p>

"Dylan, I really think I ought to get home now. My mom's probably worried sick." says Scott.

"Keep cool, man. Your sister knows your with me, and she said she'd let your mom know. Trust me, you're alright." Dylan says as he climbs up on the rock that separates the section of the beach that Dylan usually hangs out at from the rest of the beach where people usually come.

"So what are we doing here anyways?" Scott asks

"This is one of my favorite places to come." says Dylan. "Not just to surf, but also when I need to clear my head and do some thinking. It's no baseball field in the park, but it works for me. Maybe it will work for you."

"Look Dylan, you've made your point." Scott says. "I listened to those people talk in the AA meeting, and I heard what Sarah had to say. It was a stupid thing I did last night and I'm lucky that you and my sister found me when you did. You saved me and I'll probably never be able to pay you back for that. Trust me, I'm not just saying this. You've more than made your point today. I'm never touching another beer again as long as I live." cries Scott

"That's all well and good to hear, Scott. But you still haven't my question." says Dylan. "Think about it, what made you actually take the plunge and buy beer from that guy?"

"Well, I just had a big fight with my mom and I ran off." says Scott.

"Come on dude, go deeper than that." replies Dylan. "Millions of kids fight with their parents every day, that doesn't mean they all go out and get wasted. Now you know what the answer, just come out and say it, man. The sooner you admit it out loud and hear yourself say it, the sooner you can correct it."

Scott thinks for a few moments. He's not really sure what Dylan wants him to say or where he's going with this. "Well, I have been pretty depressed about Brenda turning me down." says Scott.

"That's better. Now you're on the right track." Dylan replies.

"Oh come on, Dylan." Scott cries. "Did you seriously drive me all the way out here to this beach to talk to me about Brenda?"

"She's special to you, isn't she?" Dylan asks.

"She was." Scott replies. "Not anymore."

"And why is that?" Dylan asks.

"Because she told me…." Scott says, getting interrupted by Dylan.

"She told you she didn't want a romantic relationship with you. She didn't tell you she wanted you to stay out of her life entirely. In fact, she even wanted to go to the prom with you, as a friend. And last night, you had her worried sick about you." says Dylan, his voice becoming louder and more aggressive.

"Why was she worried sick about me?" asks Scott suspiciously. "I thought the only people who knew were you and my sister."

"I told Brenda you had a fight with your mother and you ran off." says Dylan.

"Oh god, Dylan." cries Scott.

"She doesn't know that you were drinking, man. Sue and I are the only ones who know that. I would never tell that to Brenda. Believe me, you don't want Brenda Walsh to know you've been drinking and got drunk. I've been there and done that. It doesn't make for a pretty scene" Dylan says.

"Well even still, she's going to think I'm some sort of a troubled nutcase now." says Scott.

"She doesn't know what to think, mainly because you won't even talk to her." says Scott. "Now she has felt like crap ever since that night. And the only way she's going to stop feeling that way is for you to go and talk to her. Do you realize that if anything bad had happened to you last night after you got drunk, Brenda would be blame herself for the rest of her life? Come on, man, you don't want her to feel that way, do you?" lectures Dylan.

Scott listens to every word that Dylan is saying and has finally gotten fed up. Normally Scott would never lash out at somebody with Dylan's reputation, but Dylan has touched a nerve. Scott stands up and looks at Dylan with a hurt and upset look in his eyes.

"Who are you to lecture me about hurting Brenda Walsh and making her feel bad? Let's not forget who the one was that hurt her really bad in the first place." says Scott angrily.

Caught off guard by Scott's firery remarks, Dylan backs up. "Alright, I deserve that." says Dylan.

"You're damn straight you deserve it, Dylan." shouts Scott. "Do you know how bad you hurt her when you picked Kelly? I mean she told me the whole story. How could you possibly pick a self centered glamour girl like Kelly Taylor over someone with the good heart that Brenda has? That practically destroyed her, you know? Do you know just how bad it hurt her? I mean, do you have any clue?"

"Believe me, I know, Scott." says Dylan assertively. "It's not something I'm proud of."

"And do you know what the worse part is? No matter how nice I was or what I did to try and make her happy, I could never get her to be as happy as she could have been, because I wasn't you." says Scott. Dylan doesn't say anything back but just stands there and listens. "When I asked her to be my girlfriend, I knew she was going to say no before she opened her mouth. It was just something I had to do. But I knew she was going to turn me down. Don't you get it? I was the best I could possibly be to her. I did everything I was supposed to do. But it doesn't matter how good I am to her or how well I treat her. I can never have her, because I'm not you. And that's just totally sucks because it's so unfair." cries Scott.

"And that's why you drank?" asks Dylan in a mono and unemotional tone.

"I drank because I wanted to be you. Don't you get it, Dylan? For three years, I've seen you in the hall way and I've wished I could be you. You had everything I wanted. Not only did you have Brenda, but nobody ever messed with you like they did me. The bullies, like Tony Miller, you were the one guy he knew he couldn't push too far. Every guy in school wants to be your friend because of who you are. Every girl in school would die to go out with you. You drive a Porsche and you live alone. You have all this money. And you don't have to deal with an overbearing mother every day like I have to deal with." says Scott as he takes a deep breathe.

Dylan has suddenly grown silent as he takes in every word Scott is saying. Some of it is very hard for him to hear. He looks out at the ocean for a minute then turns to Scott. "So there it is. You drank because you wanted to be like me?" Dylan asks.

"I don't want to be LIKE you, Dylan. I want to be you. I look at your life and you have everything I want: popularity, money, nice cars, a nice house, and no family to drive you crazy. And most of all you had Brenda, the one girl I could only dream of having as my girlfriend. I would do anything, and I mean anything to make Brenda happy and to feel about me, the way she feels about you. But I can never do it, because no matter what I do, I can't be you. So she will never see me as anything more than a good friend. You on the other hand could be with her right now, but you choose someone else. It's just so unfair, Dylan." says an emotional Scott who slows down his speech. "So yeah, I guess you can say I drank because I wanted to be you, so Brenda would like me better. You happy now?" asks Scott as he sits back down and looks out toward the ocean.

Dylan takes a deep breathe as he breathes in the sea air for a moment. He ponders what to say next. It hit him kind of hard that Scott said he drank because he wanted to be him. Dylan slowly makes his way over to where Scott is sitting on the rock, as he searches for exactly the right words to say.

"So you want to be me?" asks Dylan. "Let me tell you something. Being me isn't exactly the fun and care free life you think it is. My dad's dead. And you want to talk about crazy mothers, try mine. My mom just throws money at me and calls it love. My whole life I've never had anybody who looks after me the way your sister looks after you. And these guys you're talking about, the Tony Millers of the school who pick on you and worship me, you think I even give them a passing thought? They don't care about me, anymore then they care about you. Did you think one of them came up to me to say sorry after my dad died? Nope. The only one who did that outside of Brandon and everyone in that group of friends was you." says Dylan.

Scott continues to look straight ahead at the ocean silently as Dylan talks.

"And you want to talk about Brenda, let me tell you something about her. You see, ten, fifteen years from now she's always going to look back and remember you very fondly. When she needed a friend, you were there for her. I wasn't. Brenda's opinion of you is nothing but good. That's something that I can't say the same about me. To her, you'll always be the good friend who was there for her. I'll always be the guy who broke her heart. I guarantee you, that she thinks much better of you than she does of me." explains Dylan.

Scott suddenly looks up at Dylan, completely shocked by what he's saying as he never dreamed he'd hear those words coming from Dylan's mouth.

"Why do you think she wants to go to the prom with you? She won't go with me if I ask her. I hurt her too bad, so bad that she doesn't won't even take a chance on me cause she doesn't want to get hurt that way again. And even though we've managed to stay friends, I killed that trust that I had with her. And I can never get it back. You still can though, because you've done nothing to betray her trust. So you see, man, you habe Brenda's love and respect. You also got a sister you are close with and who is always going to look out for you. And you got parents who may drive you crazy, but they are still always there for you. And you got a lot more people out there who want to be your friend than I think you realize. I know this because I'm one of those people. So you sit there and say you wish you could be me because I have all the things you want? Well chief, I think you got that backwards. Because the truth is that right now, I wish I could be you." Says Dylan sincerely.

Scott's mouth gapes for a moment in awe as what Dylan just said really gets to him. And the thing that makes it all the more amazing is the fact that Dylan meant every word of it. There is about 30 seconds of silence as both of them think. Dylan wonders if what he said got through to him. Scott never dreamed he'd hear those words coming from the mouth of Dylan McKay that Dylan wishes he could be him.

Scott gets to his feet as he turns to look at Dylan. "By the way you, dropped this last night." says Dylan as he hands Scott the Indian head penny necklace. Scott looks down at the necklace

"You know, I kept this all these years as a reminder of what happened to my cousin Jeremy. I kept it because I thought that having it meant that somebody up there was looking out for me. But you know what?" Scott asks Dylan.

"What?" Dylan replies. To Dylan's surprise, Scott takes the necklace and chucks it into the ocean.

"I don't need it anymore. Because I got my friends and my family to look out for me." says Scott as he smiles for the first time that day. Dylan smiles back as he knows that he has now accomplished what he set it to do that day. He knows that Scott is not likely to touch alcohol again for a very long time. And more importantly, he's finally happy who it is that he is, which he knows from AA is always key in getting somebody to stop drinking.

"Congratulations. You just gave me the answer I was looking for." Dylan says as he starts to climb down off the rock back to the beach and towards his car. Scott follows him. "Come on, I'd better get you home before your sister kills me."

"Actually Dylan," Scott replies. "Would it be okay if we made one more stop? I think I need to have a talk with Brenda. Would you mind?"

Dylan looks back at Scott with a slight grin. "All right." he says to him as the two make their way back to Dylan's Porsche. With a better attitude on life, Scott sets out with Dylan back to the Walshes where he hopes to take the first step in recovery.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this one. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please keep the reviews coming. Your feedback is oh so important to me. **

**Preview for next chapter: The lines of communication between Brenda and Scott open back up as the two of them have a heart to heart talk. And Dylan finally has an answer for Kelly regarding their future. What will he say? **


	26. Make up or Break up?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out. I've had a few things going on that have prevented me from writing. But I appreciate everyone's patience.**

**This chapter will pretty much wrap up Scott's depression and that phase of the story as we move closer to prom. And as always, I thank everyone for their reviews. I know I sound like a broken record, but I can't stress enough how important they are to me.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Brandon and Steve are in the living room of Casa Walsh watching television along with Brenda. Steve is still trying to convince Brandon to go to the prom, while Brandon is still arguing that he doesn't have a date and doesn't want to go. Brenda just sits there observing the conversation.<p>

"Brandon, why don't you just break down and ask her?" asks Steve encouragingly.

"Wait a minute. Ask who? What are we talking about here?" chimes in Brenda.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Brenda, would you please tell your brother here that it's time for him to just suck up his pride and ask Andrea to the prom." Steve says

"Look Steve, I'm not having this conversation with you again, brother." replies Brandon as he relaxes in a living room chair with his feet up. "I've already told you, it's not Andrea, it's me. I just don't want to go to the prom. That's it."

"Oh, so what are you going to do? Sit here in front of the tube while every other senior at West Beverly is out enjoying their senior prom?" says Steve while he snickers.

"No." answers Brandon. "I'm going to be working that night."

"Working?" argues Steve. "Brandon, Nat's not going to need you on prom night. That's the slowest night of the year for the Peach Pit." cries Steve. Brenda laughs, which catches Steve's attention. "Brenda, please, a little help here?" Steve asks encouragingly.

"Actually, I think maybe Brandon should go to the prom." Brenda says grinning.

"Pft." grunts Brandon. "Gee thanks, Bren, you traitor." Brandon mutters in a playful manner.

"See Brandon, you're out numbered. It's two against one." says Steve. "Now just pick up the phone and give Zuckerman a call."

"Actually, I was thinking." starts Brenda. Both Steve and Brandon turn to look at her as they wonder where she is going with this. "I think you should consider asking Kelly."

"Kelly?" Brandon and Steve say simultaneously in a surprised tone.

"Brenda, are you crazy?" Steve replies. "Kelly's already taken. The only one she's going to the prom with is Dylan."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Steve." replies Brenda.

"What do you mean?" asks Steve.

"Oh that's right." replies Brenda. "You weren't there at the Peach Pit last night to see the fireworks."

"Wait, what are we talking about here? Fill me in." Steve asks. "Did Dylan and Kelly have a fight?"

"A fight would have been a step down from last night." says Brandon jokingly.

"Yeah, Kelly saw Dylan walk into the Peach Pit with another girl and it was world war three after that." Brenda explains to Steve. "But the big thing was right before that happened, she was doing some major flirting with my brother here."

"Oh she was not." barks a defiant Brandon.

"Brandon, Kelly's been my best friend for almost three years now. I can tell when she's got eyes for someone. Believe me, she's definitely got eyes for you." says Brenda. "I really think she'd like it if you asked her to prom."

Brandon smiles and laughs it off. "Forget it, Bren, not happening. Let's just assume for a second that she and Dylan did actually break up. And Even if I was interested in her, which I'm not, I'm not going to run right out and go after Kelly. I couldn't do that Dylan. He's my friend."

"Right, you're just asking for trouble with Kelly. Believe me, Brando, Andrea's the way to go." says Steve.

"Oh come on, Steve, Brandon has no chemistry what so ever with Andrea. And besides isn't she dating that Jordan guy? Trust me, Branodn, Kelly was definently passing hints last night." debates Brenda.

"Passing the hint at what? Destroying Brandon & Dylan's friendship? Now normally, I'm all about taking chances. But trust me, Brandon, go the conservative route on this one. Ask Andrea." urges Steve.

Brandon stands up and motions with his hands for silence. "Alright, alright." he says, raising his voice. "As much as I'd love to sit here and listen to my sister and my best friend debate who the star of my love life should be, I can think of better ways to spend this beautiful west coast Saturday. So let me just end this conversation right now by squashing both of your little theories. I'm not going to the prom with Andrea. And I'm not going with Kelly either. In fact, I'm not going at all. So you two can quit trying to play matchmaker and let me get on with my oh so satisfying single life. Capeche?" Brandon says with an annoyed but pleasant grin on his face.

Steve throws his hands up. "Alright fine." he says. "How about we go shoot around before the game starts? A little one on one?"

"Alright, now you're speaking my language." says Brandon, who is looking for anything to change the subject of the conversation.

"How about a little wager?" Steve asks. "If I win, you have to ask Andrea to the prom."

"How about this instead?" says Brandon. "You shut up about the prom, and I promise I won't kill you." he jokes as he chases Steve out the front door to the basketball hoop.

* * *

><p>Dylan pulls up to the front of the Walsh house in his Porsche. Scott is sitting in the passenger seat. Scott has his hands folded and is looking down at his lap, evidently he is nervous about having to talk to Brenda, which Dylan notices and figures.<p>

"You alright, man?" Dylan asks.

Scott nods his head, while still looking down at the ground. "Yeah. I'm fine." Scott replies.

"You don't have to do this today, you know? It can wait till tomorrow or when you're in school." says Dylan.

"No, I need to get this done now. You say that Brenda is hurting. Well, I don't want her to hurt anymore." says Scott.

"All right." says Dylan as he turns his engine off. "Just remember, she doesn't know anything about you drinking last night. The only thing she knows is that you had a fight with your mom and ran off. So if I were you, I'd keep that little bit of information to myself. Believe me, I speak from experience. You don't want Brenda Walsh to know that you've been drinking." warns Dylan.

Brenda is sitting up in her room when she hears the roar of Dylan's Porsche pull up to her house. She takes a deep breathe as she sees both Dylan and Scott get out of the car and start walking towards her front door. Brenda takes a deep breathe as she wasn't expecting this. She contemplates what she is going to say to Scott as she slowly heads downstairs to meet with them.

As Dylan and Scott walk up the driveway, Brandon and Steve are out playing basketball when Steve spots them. "Hey Brandon, check out who's coming up the walkway." whispers Steve. Brandon turns around and sees Dylan and Scott walking up the driveway.

"D, Scott, what's happenin, brothers?" shouts Brandon.

"Hey B, your sister around, man?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, she's in the house." Brandon answers. Dylan and Scott start walking towards the house.

"Hey." Steve shouts. "You guys up for a little two on two?"

"Not now, Steve" answers Dylan as he and Scott continue towards the house.

"Okay fine. Be that way." says Steve jokingly with a goofy grin on his face. "Brandon, come on, let's play. It's five to four, your ball." Says Steve as he passes the basketball to Brandon.

Dylan and Scott reach the front door of Casa Walsh where they find that Brenda has already opened it and is standing in the middle of the doorway. Brenda is really happy to see both of them there and that nothing happened to either of them the previous night. But she still can't bring a smile to her face as she is not sure what they are there for.

"Hi." greets Brenda with a slight grin.

"Hi." Scott replies shyly.

Feeling the need to get the conversation rolling, Dylan interjects. "Hey Bren. We were in the neighborhood and just thought we'd cruise on by. Hope you don't mind?" says Dylan in his usual cool and confident manner as Brenda smiles.

"Not at all." replies Brenda with a smile directed toward Dylan as their eyes meet. "Would you guys like to come in?" she asks.

"Sure." replies Scott with a grin.

"Actually Bren, I'm going to pass on that for right now." replies Dylan. "I think my friend Scott here has a few things he wants to say. So I'm just going to leave you two to talk."

Brenda grins at Dylan. "Your friend Scott?" she asks. Brenda can read Dylan like a book and she can tell by the way Dylan brought Scott here today and by the way he's talking that the two of them have now become friends, which makes her happy. It wasn't all that long ago, right after Dylan's dad died, that Scott's mere presence was an annoyance and Scott was just out right intimidated by Dylan. But it makes her very happy to see they've moved beyond that.

"Yeah, my friend Scott." Dylan repeats jokingly with a grin. "Anyways, threes a crowd so I'm going to let you two talk it out. Scott, I'll be out in the driveway with Brandon and Steve when you're ready, man." Dylan says as he pats Scott on the back, basically giving him reassurance that he can take as long as he wants.

The truth is that Dylan would much rather be inside with Brenda than he would standing in the driveway watching Brandon and Steve trade hoop shots and verbal jabs. But he knows that today's visit isn't about him and Brenda, it's about Scott and Brenda reconciling their friendship. And Dylan knows it would be best if he just stays out of this and lets them work it out on their own. As he turns to walk away he looks over his shoulder and flashes a quiet but confident grin at Brenda who sees it and returns it with a slight grin herself. He then walks away to allow Brenda and Scott to talk privately.

As Scott walks on in, Brenda closes the front door behind him. "Why don't we go out we go up to my room?" Brenda asks him.

"Alright." agrees Scott with a slight grin as Brenda leads him upstairs to her bedroom where they can talk privately.

* * *

><p>Brenda and Scott are sitting up in her room. Scott is looking around as this is the first time he's ever been in Brenda's room before. Both are feeling a little awkward, and Scott is apparently nervous. They both know what they want to say but are having trouble getting the conversation started. Scott finally comes forward.<p>

"Listen Brenda, I'm going to be honest here." Scott blurts out. "When you said you didn't want to be my girlfriend, I was hurt. And when I found out that the reason you started hanging out with me in the first place was because Sue came to you, I was even more hurt. And when I found out that initially you were pretending to like me to try to make Dylan jealous, it was like having my heart trampled on." Scott says sincerely.

Brenda nods shamefully. "I know, Scott. And I can't even put into words how bad….." says Brenda who gets cut off when Scott holds his hand him in the air.

"Brenda please, let me finish." Scott says. "I was hurt really bad. And when I found all this out, I didn't think there was anyway I could feel any worse. I felt like everything I could count on and believe in had been taken from me. And it felt like I couldn't trust anybody anymore. You know?" he asks.

"Believe me, Scott, I know that feeling all too well." Brenda replies.

"I figured you did." Scott says. "And you know, it took me a few days, a trip to Mrs. Teasley's office, a major fight with my mom, and a night sleeping on Dylan's couch to realize that sometimes when your feeling hurt and betrayed and like the whole world is against you, that it makes you do things that you normally wouldn't do."

Brenda nods her head. "I know." she replies. Unbeknownst to Brenda, Scott was referring to him feeling hurt and betrayed is what made him drink, something he normally wouldn't have dreamed of doing.

"That's why you did what you did, isn't it?" Scott asks. "You were so feeling so angry and betrayed by Kelly and Dylan that the only thing you could think of was how angry you were at them, wasn't it?"

Brenda cups her hands up over her nose and ducks her head in shame. "It is." she blurts out.

Scott takes a deep breathe for a moment as he sees clearly by her facial expressions that Brenda is ashamed of her actions. He knows he could lay into her right now and tell her how much pain she put him through. But that isn't what he wants. He wants for Brenda to stop suffering and feeling bad. He wants her to start smiling again.

"I understand, Brenda." says Scott. "And I want you to know that I forgive you."

Brenda takes her hands away from her face and lifts her head up to look at Scott. "Thanks, Scott. That means a lot to me." she says in a mellow tone, grateful that Scott has forgiven her, but still feeling ashamed of what she did.

"I mean, I know exactly what you were going through. And I understand why you did what you did." says Scott.

"Scott, when Dylan left me for Kelly, it just ate at my inside to watch them. Every time I saw them together in the hall or at lunch or in the Peach Pit kissing, it made me ill. And when I started going out with you, and I saw how it was affecting them both and making them argue with each other all the time, it made me happy. I didn't want them to be happy, because I wasn't happy." says Brenda.

"And that's why you would kiss me and hold my hand in the hall way?" Scott asks.

"Yes." Brenda answers. "It was wrong, and I knew it was wrong. But at that moment, getting back at Dylan and Kelly was more important." says Brenda. Scott nods, indicating he understands, but frowns slightly. "But then something happened. I started spending time with you. We started talking and laughing, and I found I really enjoyed your company. And we had that amazing day together at Magic Mountain. I think that was the only day this entire past year where I was able to forget about all my problems and just have fun. And I don't think I could have had that day with anybody else but you." she says.

"That day was one of the best days for me too." Scott replies. "You know I always liked you, Brenda. But it was after that day that I knew that the one thing I wanted more than anything else in the world was for you to be with me, so we could have many more special days like that again."

"We will." says Brenda encouragingly. "But as friends."

"Friends, huh?" Scott asks sounding slightly disappointed.

"Scott, what's wrong?" Brenda asks, growing a look of concern on her face as she can see the sad look on his face. "Don't you want to be friends with me again?"

"Yes, Brenda. I do. But how can I put this elegantly?" Scott asks then hesitates for a second. "You are the first girl I've ever had any kind of feelings for. For the past several months, I've not been able to even picture myself with any other girl but you. And from here on out, no matter who I date, I know I can never be as happy as if it were you." Scott says and lowers his head.

Brenda frowns for a second, but reaches out her hand and grabs Scott's hand. "So I'm your first crush?" she asks.

"Well…" Scott says shyly and hesitantly. "Yeah."

"Scott, that's actually quite flattering." says Brenda. "But you're wrong when you say that you are never going to be that happy with any other girl. There are a lot of great girls out there who I know would love to date a guy like you."

"None like you." Scott answers.

"I know you think that now, because I'm the first girl you've ever had feelings for. But believe me Scott, as time passes your heart will move on and you'll meet other girls who you'll like and will like you in return. There is a special girl out there somewhere who is waiting to meet you. She may be at West Beverly or she may be off at whatever college you wind up going too. But believe me, these feelings that you have for me, they will pass." says Brenda.

"So what your saying is that one day we'll both move on and stop being friends?" asks Scott.

Brenda squeezes Scott's hand for comfort. "No." she replies. "I don't want that. And I hope you don't either. What I'm saying is that your romantic feelings for me will eventually fade. But as for our friendship." Brenda says as she pauses for a second, letting go of Scott's hand. Brenda goes over to a shelf in her room and grabs the stuffed elephant that Scott won for her back at Magic Mountain. She then grabs the picture of him and her at the park that day and takes it over to him and shows him that she kept all the stuff from that day because it was special to her.

"You had our picture framed?" asks as surprised Scott.

"Of course. I plan to keep these things forever. They're special to me." says Brenda sincerly. "You were there for me this year when nobody else was. When I was at my lowest, it was you who got me to smile and laugh and showed me that I could still go out and have fun even if I wasn't with Dylan anymore. And I saw the way you were there for people when they needed them: Brandon, Dylan, even Kelly. Scott, I think you are a great guy and you got a great heart. And that's the kind of person I want as a friend for life." says an emotional Brenda almost in tears.

Scott lets out a smile. "Me too, Brenda." he says. "Not that I'm trying to influence your decision, but I kind of hope you'll change your mind about Minnesota and go to California University. I know Brandon, Kelly, and Steve are going there. And I think Dylan's even thinking of going there as well. Shoot, maybe I'll come join you guys there in a year after I graduate high school."

Brenda smiles as she doesn't want to let on what her plans are just yet. But her recent talks with Dylan and now Scott have definitely made her rethink her option as she's realizing how many important people she'll have in Beverly Hills that she would be leaving behind if she went to Minnesota "Will see, okay?" she says to Scott.

"Okay." Scott agrees.

"But about the more immediate future." starts Brenda. "Prom is a week from today. And I still don't have a date."

"Me neither." replies Scott with a slight grin.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you did ask me." says Brenda. "And if you still want to go, I can't think of anybody I'd rather go to the prom with."

Scott looks at Brenda with a combination of happiness and surprise. "Are you sure?" he asks. "What about Dylan?"

"Dylan?" asks Brenda.

"Yeah" answers Scott. "I mean don't get me wrong. I would love to go to the prom with you, Brenda. But Dylan and I had a long talk today and I sort of get the impression that he still loves you. Are you sure you wouldn't rather go with him?"

Brenda sighs for a minute. The truth is she'd love to go to the prom with Dylan and have another magical night like she did at the spring dance. But the fact is that things are still too complicated there. There's still the whole Kelly issue. And she doesn't want to get back into that drama. Besides, after what she put Scott through, she feels she owes it to him to go to the prom with him. After all, he's been the best friend to her this past year.

"Look, number one, Dylan is still with Kelly to the best of my knowledge. I know they've had their problems as of late, but that's one bit of drama I'd just assume stay out of. And number two, Dylan and I have had our nights. If it's meant to be, we'll have more nights. But next Saturday is about us, Scott. It's about me going to the prom with one of my very best friends, a friend I hope I'll still have for a very long time." says Brenda with a warm and comforting smile. "So what do you say?"

Scott grins. "Well if my mom hasn't grounded me for life, then I'll be here next Saturday night with a tux on and a corsage in hand. My mom's taken away my car, so I think you'll feel kind of funny going to the prom with me on a bicycle." jokes Scott as Brenda laughs.

"That's what I like about you. You always know how to make me laugh." Brenda says while calming her laughter down.

"You know I really owe Dylan one for this. It really surprised me how much he really went out on the limb to help me." says Scott.

Brenda smiles. "Dylan's a really great guy, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is." Scott replies with a smile back.

"Scott, can I ask just one more favor?" Brenda asks.

"Sure, anything." Scott replies.

"Can I get a hug, a friendly hug? I really missed you." Brenda says warmly.

Scott lets out a huge smile as he knows Brenda is sincere about what she is saying. "I really missed you too, Brenda."

Scott stands up, as does Brenda. He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her as she puts her arms around his back and returns the hug. The two of them stand there in Brenda's room hugging each other for a few moments as they are both happy that they managed to work things out.

* * *

><p>Scott and Brenda walk downstairs and out the front door of the Walsh house and over to the driveway where Steve and Brandon are still playing basketball as Dylan just stands by himself observing the two and occasionally getting in a verbal jab at Steve, who as usual is boosting about his abilities.<p>

"Come on, McKay. After I whoop Brandon here, you're next." says Steve.

"Forget it Steve. I already told you that me and basketball don't exactly combine for good chemistry." replies Dylan.

"Yeah, and besides what is this about whooping me? You're down fifteen to thirteen if my count's right." jabs Brandon.

"Hey, I got to make it look interesting." replies a cocky Steve. "I don't want to beat you too bad. You'll lose all your confidence and then you'll never ask Andrea to the prom."

"Speaking of the prom." says Brenda, making her presence known as she and Scott walk over to the guys, "I am proud to announce that I now have a date to the prom."

"Oh, do tell, Brenda." says Steve with curiosity.

"I'm going with Scott." Brenda says to all of them. "As a friend." she adds.

Brandon, Steve, and Dylan are quiet for a moment as they digest what Brenda just said. Steve grins while Brandon grimices jokingly. "Bren, how could you do this to me? You were the last ally I had for my defence of people not going to the prom. Now I'll never get Steve to shut up about me asking Andrea to the prom." groans Brandon.

"Hey, I like it. You two should go with Celeste and I. I'm going all out here on the limo. Total stretch, it's got a tv, phone, wet bar, everything." brags Steve. "And that way we'll have somebody else going with us besides Donna and David."

Brenda looks at Scott. "Sounds good to me, if it's okay with you?" she says to him.

"Sure. I'm not even sure if I'm going to have a car next Saturday. And I certainly couldn't afford to rent a limo on my allowance." jokes Scott.

Brenda looks over at Dylan with great interest to see what his reaction is about the news that Scott is going to be Brenda's date to the prom. Dylan's face is non-emotional as he looks over at Brenda. Inside he remembers when he took Brenda to the spring dance two years ago. While there is part of him that is wishing it was him taking Brenda to the prom, he knows that he blew his chance. And he also knows that Scott was the one there for her, so for both his and Brenda's sake, he's determined not to show any disappointment and put on a smile.

"Dylan, what do you think?" asks Brenda.

"Hey, it's cool." Dylan replies. "Scott, man, a little word of advice, Brenda is a bit of a traditionalist. So remember that when you're picking out the corsage."

"Alright." Scott replies with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Oh Scott, by the way, I've been thinking." says Steve. "You got to get back at Tony Miller for what he did to you?"

"Why, what did he do to you?" asks Dylan.

"Nothing." replies Scott.

"Nothing?" repeats Steve sarcastically. "I don't call dunking your head in the toilet nothing."

"He dunked your head in the toilet?" Dylan asks. "Oh dude, you should have said something. That guy has been on my nerves for four years. He thinks anybody who's not a jock isn't worth a damn. Seriously Scott, you just say the word and trust me, I'll smack him around."

"Dylan, picking a fight with Tony Miller solve anything. All it means is that he'll grab a couple of his cronies and come back after you." says Steve.

"So? Let him. You think I'm scared of a couple of jocks?" Dylan replies.

"Dylan, listen to me." says Steve. "You can't get back at Tony Miller by using muscle, you got to use your head. The guy is Mr. Jock. He's earned his reputation by picking on and humiliating kids who weren't as big or as strong as he is. I mean really humiliating and embarrassing them. You want to get back at him, the way to do it is by finding a way to put him in an embarrassing situation, let him be humiliated for a change."

"Steve, how do you propose to humiliate Tony Miller? The guy is like twice our size, man." says Brandon

"Come on, Brandon, the guy is all muscle and no brains. He'd be a cinch to set up." cries Steve.

"Honestly, I would pay to see that creep get humiliated. Especially after the way he wouldn't take no for an answer when he tried to ask me to the prom." says Brenda.

"Well anyways, I think the decision should be left up to Scott. What do you say, buddy?" Steve asks. "Tony Miller's been picking on you and harassing you for the last three years with all his jock friends. And he's almost out of here. Wouldn't it be great to get him back, huh? Let everyone laugh at him for a change?" says Steve with a grin as he starts to nag at Scott to convince him to agree to this.

Scott hesitates for a few moments. "Gosh, I don't know Steve. To be honest, I think I'd just like to let the whole issue drop." Scott says.

"Scott, this guy is never going to let any issue drop as long as you don't do anything. You have to show him that you're not going to take any more of his….." coaxes Steve who gets cut off by Dylan.

"Steve man, lay off. He said he wasn't interested." says Dylan. "But if he touches you again, you let me know, cause I'll have no quorum what so ever about getting physical with him. I don't care how much he can bench press.." Dylan says to Scott.

Steve motions for Scott to come over to him. "Hey Scott, just hear me out on this…." he whispers to him.

"Come on Steve, give it a rest already." says Brandon.

As Brandon, Steve, and Scott debate whether to go after Tony Miller, Brenda walks over to where Dylan is standing.

"Dylan, are you really okay with me going to the prom with Scott?" she asks him quietly so none of the other guys can hear her.

"Bren, you don't need my permission to go to the prom with somebody. You're free to go with whoever you want." says Dylan.

"I know that I don't need your permission, Dylan. I'm just wondering if you're cool with it." says Brenda.

"Look Bren, it's cool, alright." says Dylan. "Scott's a good kid, and you'll have a good time. And that's all that matters."

Brenda nods. "Yeah. It'll be fun. But it won't be quite as special as the spring dance with you." she says.

"You'll have other nights like that." says Dylan as he looks Brenda in the eye.

"Yeah, but with anyone quite as special?" she asks. "You know Scott was telling me that you really helped him out this weekend. He says you're a great guy. I have to say, I agree." says Brenda sincerely, from the heart.

"Well, you know me, Bren, I don't like owing anyone a favor. He helped me out, and now I've helped him out. So we're even." says Dylan. This was Dylan's hard nose exterior talking.

"You know, I'm sure a lot of people would buy that." Brenda replies. "But not me. I know you were doing more than just returning a favor to Scott this weekend. Even if he hadn't done what he done earlier, I know you would have still helped him, Dylan."

"You really think you know me that well?" Dylan asks.

"Honestly, I think I know you better than just about anybody, maybe even yourself." says Brenda. Dylan grins as he knows she is probably right.

"I think you might be right. You sure know me much better than Kelly does." Dylan replies.

"Speaking of Kelly, don't you have some unfinished business with her that you need to wrap up? I know she's been a bit of a pain to you lately, but I think you've left her hanging long enough. She's looking for an answer from you." says Brenda. "After all, prom is only a week away and I know for a fact that Kelly is still holding out for you. She deserves an answer, Dylan."

Dylan sighs. "I guess you're right. She does deserve an answer." he says in a non-enthusiastic voice.

Brenda doesn't ask what that answer is going to be. She figures it's none of her business anyways. And the truth is she really doesn't want to know. "So what about the SATs?" asks Brenda.

"Ah, to tell you the truth I really wasn't into taking that test again. I know what I did the last time. I don't need to prove anything." Dylan says.

"So you're giving up on Berkley?" asks Brenda.

"Not really. I mean I can transfer there in a year or two if I still want to. But honestly, I think I'm going to give California University a shot. I mean my dad did donate some money for them to build their new science lab, so they already know my name. Now if I can get Mrs. Teasley to write me a letter of recommendation, I'm as good as in." says Dylan as he pauses. "Who knows, maybe if you change your mind about Minnesota, you and I can sign up for some classes together."

Brenda turns to Dylan. "You know, just a little while ago Scott was saying similar stuff, talking about how if I only changed my mind and went to California University."

"Did he now?" asks Dylan.

"Yep." answers Brenda. "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd swear that the two of you had some sort of conspiracy planned to try to convince me to stay here."

Dylan grins. "Bren, do I look like I'm capable of pulling something like that off?" he says to her with a smile as she laughs. "Hey Scott, come on man, I'd better get you home before your sister totally freaks out." Dylan shouts to Scott.

Brenda grabs Dylan on the arm and kisses him on the cheek and whispers in his ear. "Thank you, Dylan. I'll never forget what you've done this weekend."

As Scott starts to walk up the driveway with Dylan, Steve yells out to them. "Hey! How about a quick game of 2 on 2?" he asks.

"Steve, I told you, I'm not into basketball, man." says Dylan.

"Yeah, and besides I really should get home." says Scott.

"Hey did you hear that, Brandon, I think they're chicken. Scared to play us cause they'll know they'll get whooped and have to kiss our feet." jokes Steve with a grin.

"Yeah Steve, I guess they're just not man enough to take on the awesome duo of the Minnesota Miracle and the son of Samantha Sanders." says Brandon.

Dylan stops and holds out an arm to hold Scott up. They both turn around. "You care to repeat that?" he asks to Brandon and Steve.

"We said, we understand if you two aren't man enough for a little friendly two on two action." jokes Steve.

"Oh man." says Dylan. "Scott, are we going to let them get away with that?" asks Dylan. "What do you say? Your mom's waited this long. She can wait another 10 minutes, can't she?"

"I think so." says Scott with a smile. "I say game on."

Steve lets out a hyena like laugh as Scott and Dylan turn around and walk back up the drive way for their two on two basketball game with Brandon and Steve. As they start to play Brenda watches and smiles. The guys have finally made Scott feel like he has friends and for the first time, Scott feels like he is one of the gang.

* * *

><p>Dylan pulls up to the front of Scott's house in his Porsche. Scott is fully expecting his mother to come running out of the house screaming. But much to his surprise, nobody comes out of the house. Dylan shuts his car off.<p>

"You know, usually I know exactly what my mother is going to say word for word whenever I'm in some kind of trouble. This time though, I have no idea what she's going to say. I'm surprised she hasn't rushed out here all ready." says Scott to Dylan.

Dylan sighs as he looks straight forward, he doesn't really know what to say in this situation so he blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind. "Well you know, man, there's no getting around the fact that she is your mom. But there does come a point in time when you got to put your foot down. The trick is standing your ground while at the same time respecting your parents." says Dylan.

"How did you use to handle fights with your dad?" Scott asks.

"Well, most of the time he'd come in there screaming at me and I'd scream back. I'd either go find a bottle or head to the beach, and then by the time I got back either he was gone or I was too wasted to remember what happened." says Dylan with a slight chuckle, as Scott lets out a laugh.

"Listen Dylan, I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you for everything you did for me both last night and today. I mean if it wasn't for you I would be in so much more trouble than I already know I'm in." Scott replies.

"Look, you're welcome, alright. Seriously though Scott, I don't want you to feel like you're in debt to me for the rest of your life. You helped me out when I needed somebody. And I helped you out. That's what friends do for each other, man." says Dylan. Scott grins as he likes hearing from Dylan that he now thinks of Scott as a friend.

"Well as a friend, I just want to make sure that you're okay with me taking Brenda to the prom. Provided my mom doesn't ground me until I'm 80 years old." says Scott jokingly.

"Dude, I've already told you, it's cool. Everything's cool. I want you to take Brenda to the prom and show her a good time. Have fun." says Dylan, putting on a cool front and hiding his own envy on how he wishes it were him taking Brenda to the prom.

"Think you and Kelly might join us?" Scott asks.

Dylan takes a deep breathe. "I don't know, man. Kelly and I are a different story, and one I really don't want to get into right now." says Dylan.

"I understand." says Scott as he nods. At that moment Sue walks out of the front door alone, closing it behind her and slowly makes her way over to Dylan's car.

"Go give your sister a hug, man. She did as much for you as I did and she deserves it." says Dylan.

"Alright." Scott says with a smile as he gets out of Dylan's car just as Sue gets up to it. Sue leans over the passenger side door.

"Thank you, Dylan." she says in a soft and sincere voice. Dylan just nods as he coolly puts on a pair of sunglasses and brushes his hand through his thick hair.

"I'll see you guys around." he says to Scott and Sue as he starts his car and takes off down the road in the afternoon Los Angeles sunlight, leaving Scott and Sue alone.

Sue looks over her older brother very closely to see that he's okay. Scott is having trouble looking his sister in the eye as he's kind of ashamed that she had to see him in the state of mind and the condition he was in the previous night.

"How's mom?" Scott asks quietly.

"She's been in her bedroom all day. I've never seen her like this before." Sue says.

"What did you tell her about last night?" Scott asks.

"Just that you were angry and upset and that you were going to spend the night at your friend Dylan's house." Sue says. Scott nods.

"Listen Sue." says Scott. "I don't even know how to begin."

"You can start by telling me what you were thinking when you bought that beer." Sue says in a stern tone.

"I wasn't thinking." Scott replies.

"Scott, how could you? Do you know what you did? If you had gotten caught last night, Mom may have never let you or I ever go out again. I mean we spend every second trying to break loose from the short lesche she likes to keep us on. And you could have wiped all that out last night with your little beer run." says Sue.

"I know, Sue." Scott says shamefully.

"And what if something had happened to you? You could have gotten arrested, sent to juvenile hall, or even killed. Then you'd leave me here to deal with her all by myself? Damn it, Scotty." says Sue with a breaking voice, the pain and anger can be heard and felt.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Scott says. "I know that doesn't mean anything. But believe me, I'm never going to do this again. You got to believe me."

"I'm not sure I can, Scott. I saw a side of you last night that I didn't even know existed." Sue cries. "You really scared me, you know?"

"I know I did. And I'm really sorry that you had to see me that way. I know I lost a lot of credibility with you last night. I just hope in time I can regain it back. But if anything good came out of it, I realized one thing." says Scott.

"How stupid you were?" Sue asks.

"Well two things." Scott replies. "That, and how lucky I am to have you as a sister."

Sue looks up at her brother. "You have no idea what I did to keep you from getting busted." she says.

"Sue, if I didn't have you looking out for me I don't know where I'd be right now. I don't know if I can ever make it up to you for everything you did for me last night. But I'm going to try. I just hope some day you'll be able to look at me in the same way you did before last night. You're my sister, and my best friend, and the only one I truly know is going to look out for me my entire life." Says Scott sincerely.

Sue shows a rare sign of emotion as a single tear falls from her eye and she wipes it away. Scott reaches out gently and hugs his sister as she hugs him back. "Don't ever do that to me again, okay?" she says.

"I won't. I promise." Scott whispers as he slowly breaks from the hug.

"Are you going to tell mom what you did?" Sue asks.

Scott sighs for a moment. "If I thought the entire punishment would fall on me, I'd go up there right now and tell her everything. But the fact is that I know it would have repercussions on you, Spencer, and everyone. It would make her leash on you even tighter. In the long run, you'd wind up paying for something I did, and that wouldn't be right. So no, I'm not going to tell her."

Sue smiles. "Okay." she says as she and Scott start to walk toward the front door.

"Well, I guess there's no putting it off any longer. It's time to face the music." Scott says.

"Yup." Sue replies.

"So want to take any bets on the extent of my punishment?" Scott says in a light hearted voice.

"Well, I think you can kiss your car goodbye for a while. And I wouldn't count on playing any video games or watching tv for at least a month." Sue says. "But maybe she'll take pity on you and still let you go out with friends."

"I hope so, because I'm suppose to be taking Brenda to the prom next week." says Sue.

"Oh my god, you and Brenda are going to the prom together?" Sue asks excitingly.

"Calm down, only as friends." Scott replies as he stands at the front door and takes a deep breathe. "Well this is it, the moment of truth." he says as he puts his hand on the door knob and slowly opens the door and walks inside to face his mother as Sue follows him.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the sun has set and night time has set in. Dylan went home for a few hours. But after doing some thinking, he decided it was time that he and Kelly had it out and cleared the air between them.<p>

So he got in his car and drove over to her house. Showing up unannounced has always been Dylan's style. But he figured a phone call would result in either a hang up or yelling. Dylan was never really much of a phone talker anyways. When he had something important to say, he much preferred to do it face to face.

As he drives over to Kelly's house, the drama of what has happened to Scott over the last 24 hours and his talks with Brenda fade from his mind as he focuses entirely on Kelly. He remembers their hot steamy romance from the pervious summer and that night on the beach.

He then goes back in time in his mind and relives that night that Kelly came to Jack's party at the Bel Age hotel. None of his other friends showed up and Brenda couldn't come because her father forbid it. The question of who he should choose seemed so obvious that night that he leaped in with what felt good at that time.

But that now seemed like a long time ago. Ever since that night it has been all down hill with Kelly from there. She was questioning everything he did. Her jealousy whenever he turned his attention away from her for even the slightest moment was gnawing at the last of his patience like termites on a piece of wood. And even this "separation" period has proven to be a trial as she is still questioning everything he does. Just one look at him and Sue walking in the Peach Pit together, and Kelly immediately jumped to the conclusion that he was out on a date with her. Brenda on the other hand knew better.

As he pulled up the driveway to Kelly's house, Dylan knew one thing. He knew things between him and Kelly had to change. Because there was no way he was going to keep on going the way things had been going. He parks his Porsche in the driveway and slowly makes his way up to Kelly's front door and rings the doorbell. After waiting for about twenty seconds, the door opens and David is standing there.

"Dylan, what's up man?" greets David.

"Hey, is Kelly home?" Dylan asks.

"Um yeah, she's up in her room. Hold on a minute." says David. "By the way, were you able to find Scott's house okay?"

"Yeah." Dylan answers abruptly.

"Good, because…." David starts but gets cut off by Dylan.

"Silver, would you please just can the chit chat, man, and go get her. I've had a long day." says Dylan coarsely. David's smile disappears

"Right. Uh, one moment." David says and darts upstairs to get Kelly. Dylan didn't mean to be rude to David, but he came over there because he has something he wants to talk to Kelly about. And he was completely focused on that and didn't want anything else distracting him.

Moments later, Kelly appears at the front door as she glares at Dylan with an angry look on her face.

"Well, look who's here." says Kelly. "How were the SATs?" Kelly asks sarcastically as she steps outside and closes the front door so David and Jackie don't hear.

"I didn't take the SATs." Dylan replies.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kelly replies. "I waited outside the school for a half hour for you and you never showed. I had to go inside and find out from Gil Meyers that you never even showed up." Kelly says shrewdly with her arms folded.

"Wait, you went there today?" asks Dylan.

"Yes." answers Kelly. "I thought I'd surprise you with lunch after you took your SATs. So I packed a nice lunch in a picnic basket and I thought we'd go to the beach."

Dylan looks at Kelly with a perplexed look on his face. "Explain to me how you went from throwing water in my face the night before to wanting to have a picnic with me on the beach."

"Your missing the point." Kelly says bluntly. "The point is that you were telling me all week long that you couldn't talk or you couldn't see me because you had to study for the SATs. That was all just an excuse, wasn't it?"

"An excuse for what?" asks Dylan in an aggravated manner.

"An excuse not to see me." answers Kelly.

"You're crazy." replies Dylan. "Aren't we going suppose to be separated now? I thought I didn't have to tell you where I was or what I was doing."

"You had no reason to lie to me about taking the SATs, Dylan. If you didn't plan to take them, that's fine."

"I had planned to take the SATs, but something last minute came up." Dylan answers.

"Oh what? You took little Susie Scanlon back to your place for a hot night of passion, and you couldn't wake up on time?" asks Dylan.

Dylan looks at Kelly with utter disgust. "Is that what you really think, Kel?"

"Well, what am I suppose to think when you totally ignore me for weeks, you don't show up to take your SATs which were suppose to be so important to you, then you show up at the Peach Pit with Sue. You know she's just a…." says Kelly getting cut off by an irate Dylan.

"SCOTT RAN OFF!" shouts Dylan angrily. "Scott had a fight with his mother last night and left a message on my machine. I went over to his house to ask about it, and found out he ran away. So his sister and I went out to look for him. We came into the Peach Pit because we didn't know where else to look, okay?" says Dylan.

Kelly shakes her head. "Nice story. How long did it take you to think that one up?"

Dylan snickers. "Only you, Kel, would think that." says Dylan. At that moment Kelly looks at Dylan and realizes that he's not making it up.

"Wait, you're serious, aren't you?" asks Kelly.

"Dead serious." Dylan answers. "And it makes me absolutely sick that you seriously entertain the thought that I would take a fourteen year old freshman back to my place for a good time. I mean I barely know her." says Dylan throwing his arms up in the air in disbelief.

"Oh my god." says Kelly. "Is he okay? Did you find Scott."

"Yes, we found Scott. And I didn't take the SATs because I was trying to help him." says Dylan.

"Trying to help?" asks Kelly.

"Never mind." says Dylan, cutting off the path of conversation before Kelly gets into what Dylan was really doing when he missed the SATs to help Scott.

Kelly walks over to her front step and sits down. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asks.

"Well first of all, you were too busy accusing me of seducing a minor. And secondly, it's none of your business." says Dylan.

"Oh, but it's yours?" Kelly asks. "Dylan, tell me what is going on? What's the deal with you and the Scanlons?" says Kelly as she stands up and reaches out to try to grab Dylan's arm, but he snatches it away from her in disgust.

"There is no deal between me and the Scanlon's, Kel. Why is it that everything with you has to be some sort of deal or an angle? I was just trying to help somebody out. I was trying to do the right thing to help a friend. It's called thinking of somebody else besides yourself; you ought to give it a try sometime."

Kelly's facial expression turns to one of anger. "Are you calling me selfish?" Kelly rants.

"Hey, if the shoe fits." answers Dylan.

"You have a lot of nerve. Coming over here and calling me selfish." says Kelly.

Dylan throws up his hands in a fit of rage and lets out a huge grunt of frustration. He is fed up. He is tired of having these same fights with Kelly. He knows what he has to do. He takes a few deep breathes to calm his emotions then begins to speak.

"Look Kel, I came over here for one reason." says Dylan. "I think after all we've been through I owe you the truth."

"Okay, that's a good start." says Kelly. "Go on."

"The truth is. I made the wrong choice." says Dylan.

"You mean you made the wrong choice by not taking the SATs today?" asks Kelly.

"No." answers Dylan. "I made the wrong choice when I chose you."

Kelly's jaw drops and her body goes almost limp at that point as she can't believe what just came out of Dylan's mouth. "Tell me I did not just hear that." she says to Dylan.

"Look we had a fun little fling last summer and had a couple of nice little nights. But you and me, we're like oil and water, we just don't mix." says Dylan.

"Look Dylan, I know I've been a major bitch lately, but you don't know what I've been through." says Kelly.

"There you go again. Back to you." says Dylan in disgust. "Everything is always about you, you, you. I can't turn my attention away from you for two seconds without you jumping down my throat. Even when I'm trying to do the right thing and help someone, you bitch and moan because I'm ignoring you."

Kelly scowls as she turns to Dylan with a scorn look on her face. "So this is it? One week away from prom and you're dumping me. Just what am I suppose to do now? You have just flushed my entire senior year right down the toilet."

"There are at least fifty guys at school who would die to go to the prom with you. So quit acting like I've ruined your entire life." says Dylan.

"Oh I get it." says Kelly. "You just want me out of the picture so that you can go running back to Brenda, just in time to take her to the prom."

"Guess again." answers Dylan. "Brenda's going to the prom with Scott."

"Scott?" Kelly says, seeming surprised. "Well, I guess you'll have free range then. You can go with Sue, or maybe that Brittany girl who's been pining after you all year.

"And you are wrong yet again." says Dylan. "I am sick and tired of hearing about prom. You know what? I want nothing to do with the prom. Next weekend, I'm grabbing my surfboard and I'm heading down to Baja."

The two of them stand there for a few moments with their backs to each other for almost a minute before Kelly finally speaks. "I guess this is Goodbye then."

"I guess so." says Dylan as he walks to his Porsche and gets in it. Dylan's car speeds out of Kelly's driveway and takes off. Kelly doesn't watch but she hears the sound of his engine getting quieter and quieter and eventually fades out in the distance. What started with a secret summer romance last year while Brenda was in Paris has ended one week before their senior prom.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so, Dylan and Kelly are no more as a couple. And Brenda and Scott are going to the prom, but as friends. And as of now Brandon, Kelly, and Dylan are all dateless to the prom, and Brandon and Dylan don't even want to go. Well obviously a lot is going to change because we certainly can't have the prom without Brandon, Kelly, and Dylan. But what's going to happen.**

**In addition to our main story, I've also decided to add a side story. Except for his gambling addiction, we haven't really seen a whole lot of Brandon. So over the next several chapters, Brandon's going to be part of a side story as he is going to be torn over whether to ask Andrea or Kelly to the prom. Okay, I know we already saw that in season 1 at the spring dance, but I want to write a little more Brandon in and this was the best way I could think to do it.**

**The rest of the story is going to be divided into three main parts. Pre-Prom, which will take place over the next several chapters as everyone makes their prom plans in the week leading up to it. Prom itself will actually take place over multiple chapters as I intend to go into great detail. Finally, the story will wrap up with the post-prom phase and will end with graduation. So just hang in there, because we still have a long way to go before this story reaches it's conclusion.**

**And as always, please review **

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER: The news of Kelly and Dylan's break up hits everybody, including Brenda.<strong>

**Brandon is ready to ask Andrea to the prom, but reconsiders when he finds out that Kelly is now dateless.**

**Scott gives second's thoughts to Steve's offer of getting back at Tony Miller.**


	27. Walsh Twin Dilemmas

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this chapter starts the pre-prom phase of the story. And with that, this story is going to open up a little bit. Besides our main story of Scott/Brenda/Dylan, we're also going to have a couple of side stories as well as we'll see the entire gang making prom plans over the next few chapters in what I hope you all will enjoy.**

**Also, I have a HUGE surprise at the end of this chapter that I think should please a lot of you, especially several of my loyal reviewers who have been kind enough to review all my chapters.**

* * *

><p>"So it's really over?" asks Brenda as she sits in the Peach Pit with Kelly on a quiet Sunday afternoon. Outwardly, her tone and expression is that of a loving and caring best friend. Inwardly, she is as confused as ever. A couple of months ago when she first started her scheme to break up Kelly and Dylan by pretending to like Scott, this was the exact moment she had been dreaming of. But now that it was here, she didn't feel any sense of revenge or joy. She was long past trying to get back at them for hurting her. She knew this was a definite possibility, but still, hearing Kelly say that it was definitely over between her and Dylan is something she wasn't exactly prepared for.<p>

"Yep." Kelly replies as she sits there with Brenda drinking her diet soda. "We both knew the writing was on the wall, but I guess neither of us really wanted to admit it." Kelly says as she pauses to put her soda down. "Well, I didn't anyways."

"Gosh Kelly, I don't know what to say." Brenda remarks honestly.

"Well I do." replies Kelly. "You don't have to feel bad for me, Brenda. Honestly I think this was for the best."

"Really?" Brenda asks surprisingly.

"Well, I was shocked and mad last night when he told me he wanted to call it quits. But honestly, I think what I was most angry about was that it was him doing the breaking up and not me." says Kelly.

"So you wish that you had dumped him rather than the other way around?" asks Brenda, thinking to herself that Kelly is really full of herself.

"Not really." says Kelly. "I don't know. I mean I've had a crush on Dylan since we were in elementary school together. And I spent my whole life wanting to be with him. But when I finally had him, I slowly learned it was no where near what I made it out to be in my head. All we ever did was fight all the time. And yes, most of it was my fault."

"What's this?" asks a surprised Brenda. "Are you actually admitting that the break up was your fault?"

"Mostly." mutters Kelly. "I'll admit I have kind of been a bitch lately."

"Yeah, what's been up with that?" asks Brenda. "I mean you went crazy when you saw Dylan walk in here with Sue the other night. I mean seriously Dylan and Sue are the last two people on earth who would go out with each other."

Kelly sighs. "I guess when it came right down to it, Dylan and I just couldn't trust each other. And when you don't have trust, you obviously can't have much of a relationship. I mean the whole thing started…." says Kelly as she pauses and looks at Brenda, deciding she doesn't want to reopen those old wounds. "Well, I don't think we need to go down that same road."

Brenda nods in agreement. "So you aren't upset?"

"I wouldn't call it upset, more like disappointed. I'm certainly not going to sit home like some girl broken hearted school girl and sit up in my room and listen to the same sad song over and over again." says Kelly. Brenda finds it ironic that Kelly would say that given how that's exactly what she did after Dylan left her this last time. "The one thing that really stinks though is that now I don't have a date for the prom." says Kelly.

"Yeah, and I do. Imagine the irony." replies Brenda.

"Yeah, I heard." replies Kelly. "So, you're going to the prom with Scott, huh?"

"Yeah, but just as friends." answers Brenda.

"Well, I guess that's nice." says Kelly only meaning it half heartedly. "And he knows you two are just friends, right?" Kelly asks.

"Of course." replies Brenda. "We had a long talk yesterday. And I think he's cool with just being friends with me. Atleast, I hope he is. I mean sure he's a little disappointed now, but once he finds the right girl for him, he'll thank me for turning him down." says Brenda in a quiet sensitive manner as Kelly listens. "Anyways, it won't be like the spring dance with Dylan two years ago, but I'll still have a good time going to the prom with Scott."

Kelly can tell by Brenda's tone that when she talked about the spring dance with Dylan, there was a sense of longing there. "Kind of funny now that Dylan's free, you have a date to the prom." Kelly says with a slight giggle.

"Okay, stop right there." says Brenda in a serious but calm tone. "Seriously, don't go there, Kelly. I know what you're getting at and it's not going to happen, all right? Dylan and I are good friends now, but that's it."

"Yeah, only because I fooled around with him behind your back." says Kelly. "If it wasn't for me and what I did last summer, you would be planning your senior prom night with Dylan right now." says Kelly.

"Kelly, there's more to it then that." replies Brenda sternly. "First of all, it wasn't just you. It takes two to cheat. Secondly, what Dylan and I had was great. But even if we were to get back together somewhere down the line it will never again be like what it once was. I mean who's to say he wouldn't do the same thing again. I just don't know if I'm ready to open my heart like that again just to get it torn apart once again, especially so soon." says Brenda. Kelly looks down at her lap and and starts to have massive regret about her actions from the previous summer. She knows that Brenda had a connection with Dylan that she herself just didn't have with him. And part of her is feeling that guilt in her role in breaking that up. "Besides, everything happens for a reason, right? After all if Dylan hadn't run around with you last summer, I might never have become Scott's friend, and I would have missed out on quite a bit." says Brenda, trying to steer the conversation off in a different direction.

"If you say so, Brenda." replies Kelly. "But I know you still love him though." Kelly whispers.

"Okay seriously, let's talk about something else." says Brenda.

"Good idea." Kelly replies. "Like what dateless loser I'm going to wind up going to the prom with."

"Acutally, I have the perfect guy in mind for you." says Brenda.

"If you say the name Tony Miller, I swear to god I'm going to upchuck." says Kelly as she makes a grossed out face.

"Oh please." says Brenda. "Do you seriously think I'd do that to my best friend? I mean, I almost regurgitated when he tried to ask me out. And after what he's done to Scott, I only hope every single girl he tries to ask to the prom laughs at him."

Kelly laughs. "So who is the guy you think I should go with? Is it someone you know all that well?"

"Very well." Brenda replies. "I share a bathroom with him."

"Brandon?" asks a surprised Kelly.

"Yeah. I mean you don't have a date and neither does he. You guys would be perfect for each other. All though Steve's trying to convince him to ask Andrea, so if I were you, I wouldn't wait to long to make a move." explains Brenda.

"Hello, Earth to Brenda." Kelly replies in a sarcastic tone. "I've been there, done that, remember? At the spring dance, Brandon told me he thinks of me as a sister. Not exactly a moment I care to relive at my senior prom."

"Well, Scott and I are going as friends. So why can't you and Brandon go as friends? I mean the four of us could all go together." says Brenda.

Kelly thinks for a moment. She always thought Brandon was cute, but he made it perfectly clear what he thought of her at the spring dance. And she wasn't really interested in going to the prom with somebody just as friends. After all she was voted most beautiful in the senior poll. Should the most beautiful really be going to the prom with somebody who thinks of her as a sister.

"I don't think so." replies Kelly.

Brenda takes a deep breathe and thinks for a second. She figured Kelly would initially be non-receptive to the idea of going to the prom with Brandon, so she's going to have to try the hard sell.

"Kelly, just answer me one question. You and Dylan are finished, by your own admission. And we are one week away from the prom and you need a date." explains Brenda. "Just look me in the eye and be honest here. Name me one guy in school who you'd rather go to the prom with then Brandon." says Brenda.

Kelly stares blankly at the brightly colored walls of the Peach Pit as the song "Listen to your heart" comes on the juke box, which she finds very ironic. It is then that she realizes that Brenda is completely right. There isn't a single guy in school that she'd rather have take her to the prom any more than Brandon. Kelly doesn't say a word but turns to look Brenda in the eye. Brenda grins as she knows she has her stumped.

* * *

><p>Scott and Sue walk into school together. Sue has a look of frustration on her face as she hates all this walking that she is doing. Scott on the other hand has a more content look on his face.<p>

"Just remember all this walking next time you think about giving Mom a piece of your mind, and getting your car taken away." complains Sue.

"Would you relax?" says Scott. "A little walking never hurt anybody. Besides, given the trouble I could have gotten into this weekend, I consider myself most fortunate."

"Fortunate?" Sue cries. "You got your tv and all your video games taken away, as well as your car. You call that fortunate?"

"Yes." replies Scott. "Cause she's still letting me go the prom with Brenda on Saturday."

Sue rolls her eyes. "And just tell me, dear brother, how do you plan on taking Brenda to the prom with no car?" she asks.

"Steve invited us to ride along in the limo he rented. So we'll just go with him. Don't worry Sue, I got it all figured out." replies Scott

"Oh yeah?" Sue responds in an upset and sarcastic tone. "While you're figuring things out, why don't you figure out how to get to your car back? I've had it with all this walking"

"Come on Sue, you're getting exercise and fresh air." says Scott.

"Screw your fresh air, Scott." yells an obviously pissed off Sue. "I risked my butt to save your drunk ass from getting busted on Friday. I even resorted to…." says Sue as she starts to tell him about having to be forced to kiss Dylan to divert the cop from finding Scott, but catches herself.

"Resort to what?" asks a curious Scott

"Never mind. Just don't even talk to me right now, Scott. I think I have the right to be a little pissed off at you." says Sue.

Sue was clearly annoyed and angry at what had transpired as she feels like she's getting the short end of the stick. She feels she went out on a limb to help her brother, even went so far as to kiss Dylan to prevent him from being busted by the police. And what did she get for it? Scott gets his car taken away and as a result she now has to walk to school.

Scott on the other hand, has a brighter outlook on walking for the simple fact that he knows he could very easily be looking at a lot worse right now. He knows that if he had gotten caught, he would possibly be looking at a whole lot worse than having his car, tv, and video games taken away. And the fact that his mother seemed to take what he said seriously, and for the most part has backed off the last two days, makes him feel like he took the bullet for the rest of his brothers and sisters, and hopefully his mom will now be less controlling with them.

At that moment, David comes running up to Scott and Sue. "Hey Scott, Sue, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" asks David.

Sue looks at David, then back to her brother, then back at David again with her arms folded. "Not at all" she answers. "We're just soaking up all this wonderful fresh air that Scott here loves so much." Sue says sarcastically, making it known to David that she is not a happy camper.

"I see." says David as he shrugs, having no clue what Sue is talking about. "Listen Sue, can I talk to Scott alone for a few minutes?" David asks.

"Sure." Sue replies. "I need to go sit down anyways. If I get bored, maybe I can count the blisters on my feet." she says while giving Scott a scorned look before walking off to the front doors of the school.

"Call this a hunch, but I would guess that your sister isn't very happy with you right now." says David.

"Well your hunch is correct." replies Scott. "Mom and I had an argument Friday night and as punishment, she took my car away. So now Sue and I are stuck walking to school for the rest of the year. But I can have my car back the first day of my senior year next year." Scott says as he and David walk into school and down the hall together.

"Why didn't you say something, man? I can give you guys a ride." says David.

"Every day for the rest of the year?" asks Scott.

"Well maybe not every day, but some…" says David, getting cut off

"Don't worry about it, David" replies Scott. "I can walk, and Sue can get a ride if she really wants to. I'm not worried about it. All though I haven't figured out what I'm going to do about prom yet."

"You're going to prom?" David asks.

"Yeah. I'm taking Brenda." Scott replies as he follows David to his locker while he opens it.

"Brenda?" asks a surprised David.

"Relax, we're just friends. And we're going to the prom as friends." says Scott as David puts his jacket inside his locker and takes some school books out.

"Well that's great, man." David replies. "Hey you guys should come over to my dad's new crib by the marina before prom. He's throwing a pre-prom get together for me and all my friends. And well you're still my oldest and best friend. I know my Dad would love to see you again. It's been how long? "

"Gosh, I can't remember. But it has been a while." Scott replies. "I'll ask Brenda, but I'm sure she'll be cool with it. Sounds fun." he says with a smile.

"Great." replies David. "Listen man, I need your help with something." says David as he grabs Scott by the arm and leads him into his radio show booth where they can talk in private.

"You need my help? With what?" Scott asks as he and David enter the booth and David closes the door.

"It's not so much your help as much as I need your advice." says David.

"My advice?" asks a surprised Scott. "You're coming to me because you want my advice?"

"Look Scott, I know our friendship has taken a hit in the past few years. But I still consider you my best friend. And I'm about to do something pretty risky, but potentially huge and I really could use your advice." says David as he sits in his chair. Scott leans back against the wall with his arms folded.

"All right, I'm all ears." he says.

"Okay, as you know Donna and I have been going out for a year and a half, right?" David says.

"Right?" confirms Scott, wondering where David is heading with this.

"Well, Saturday is our senior prom. And I want to make the night special for her. So I'm thinking about…" says David as he pauses, and Scott can tell he's having a hard time getting the words out.

"You're thinking about what?" Scott asks with extreme curiosity.

David chokes up and coughs for a second and then finally spits out the words "I'm thinking about getting a hotel room at the Bel Age and sleeping with Donna."

Scott's eyes light up like a Christmas tree, as David's words catch him completely off guard. "Oh my god, are you joking?" he asks.

"Nope, I'm dead serious." David replies.

"Wow. So you're really going to do it? You're going to score." says Scott with excitement in his voice.

"Maybe" David replies.

"Maybe?" Scott repeats.

"Donna has always been very clear about how she wants to save her first time until she gets married. Her mother is like the leading activist for morale rights, and Donna's always been very to the point about this. But I really think our senior prom ought to be special. And I can't think of anyways to make it more special than our first time." explains David. "I just don't know how to approach her on this."

"Well what are you worried about?" Scott asks.

"She's been very clear on her position about sex in the past. I'm worried if I try to push the issue, I might make her mad and cause her to wind up not going to the prom with me." David says. "I don't know man, what would you do?"

Scott shrugs. "Why don't you just explain it to her the exact same way you just explained it to me? Tell her you don't want to pressure her, but at the same time you want to make the evening special." suggests Scott. "And be open. If she says no, don't try to twist her arm. I mean if it's going to be special for both of you, she needs to agree to this because she wants it, right? Not because you twisted her arm."

David snickers. "Believe me, if you know Donna the way I do, there is no arm twisting with her. Once she's made up her mind on something, there's virtually nothing on the planet that can change it."

At that moment, Donna walks into the radio station booth. David and Scott immediately halt the conversation. Donna makes her way past Scott and sits down at the seat next to David in booth.

"Hey Scott, how's it going?" greets Donna with a friendly smile.

"Hi Donna." Scott replies.

"So what are you two in here talking about?" Donna asks.

"Oh uhm…" stutters David as he tries to think of the quickest lie he can think of. "I was just telling Scott about my dad's pre-prom party that he's throwing at his place, and seeing if he and Brenda wanted to come."

"Oh right." says Donna with a smile to Scott as she and David get ready to start the show. "Hey, Brenda told me this morning that you're taking her to the prom, I think that's great."

"You do?" asks Scott with a degree of uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course I do." replies Donna. "With everything Bren's been through this year, she deserves to have a good prom night. And I know you are just the guy to give it to her." says Donna to Scott.

"I will definitely try." replies Scott who wonders to himself how he's going to give Brenda a good prom night without a car. "Well, I should get going. I'll talk to you later, David. See ya, Donna." says Scott who turns around and starts to walk out. As he's leaves, he glances over his shoulder once more at David as he wonders with curiosity how his old best friend is going to break his prom plans to Donna. It seemed like just yesterday that he and David were two lowly freshman entering the halls of West Beverly trying to fit in. And now here David is planning his first time having sex with Donna.

"Isn't it great that Scott is taking Brenda to the prom?" asks Donna. "I'm just glad Bren's going."

"Yeah, but Kelly may be a different story." says David.

"Why? What happened to Kelly?" Donna asks with concern.

"She didn't tell you? She and Dylan called it quits for good. I should know I was there when it happened." replies David.

"Oh geez." says Donna. "We finally got Brenda going to the prom, but now Kelly's without a date. What are we going to do?" asks Donna.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." says David. "You and I are going to go to the prom and have the time of our lives." says David as he reaches out and grabs Donna's hand. Donna turns to him and puts on a half a smile.

"But what about Kelly?" Donna asks.

"I live with Kelly and I have to hear about her problems 24/7. This is our senior prom, Donna. If Kelly wants to go, there are at least fifty guys at school who would die to go to the prom with her. That's not my problem. I want to focus on us." says David.

Donna squeezes David's hand. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry." she says with a slight grin with a look of worry in her eyes. David sits their smiling. He knows that now is not the right time to talk to Donna about his prom plans as they are about to go on the air, but he's feeling a bit more confident now than what he previously was.

* * *

><p>Dylan walks down the hall calmly and coolly. He thinks to himself that this is the first time in nearly three years that he has truly been single. Sure, he had times in between his break ups with Brenda and Kelly, but one or the other always still had the eyes for them. But this is the first time in forever that he is truly and completely unattached from either girl.<p>

As he walks down the hall, he feels a strong pat on the shoulder, followed by a familiar voice.

"So tell me something, bro." says Brandon who comes waling up to Dylan. "What is it about this whole prom thing that has everyone talking about it like if you don't go you're somehow committing sacrilege?"

"Everyone?" Dylan asks sarcastically as he raises his eye brow. "B, I believe I qualify under the category of everyone. And as far as I'm concerned anyone who doesn't go is miles ahead of the game."

"Well, I wish more people thought like you. I can't get away from everyone saying that I need to go to the prom." says Brandon.

"What people?" asks Dylan.

"Mainly Steve." Brandon replies. "Then there's my parents, and now even Brenda's jumped on the go to prom bandwagon. I'm tell you man, it's driving me nuts. I don't know how I'm going to survive this week."

"Well, I'll tell you what. Why don't you tell all these people that you already have plans for next weekend." says Dylan.

"Believe me, I tried. It's getting harder and harder to keep making up with new excuses to everyone who asks me." Brandon says as Dylan stops at his locker.

"Who said anything about making up excuses?" asks Dylan as he opens his locker, takes off his leather jacket and puts it in there and takes out a couple of books. "You should come with me next weekend."

"Why? Where you heading?" asks Brandon.

"Baja" replies Dylan.

"Wait, you're not going to the prom with Kelly?"

"Brandon, where have you been, man? Kelly and I are history. We split up for good this past weekend. The fat lady has not only sung, but she's changed her clothes, gone home, and passed out in front of the tv with a bottle of tequila. And you know what, I feel great. Three years of being tied down with always having to do the right thing or say the right thing out of fear of upsetting either Brenda or Kelly, all that's gone now. I can finally live my life on my terms." says Dylan, trying to be convincing as he closes his locker door with authority.

"I see." says Brandon, not really believing everything that Dylan is saying, but not feeling the need to belabour the subject. "So you're inviting me to go to Baja with you next weekend?"

"Yeah man, think about it. Nice sandy beaches, great surfing, friendly Mexican hospitality, nothing but the gentle sound of the ocean waves to help you fall asleep at night, and most of all, you'll be a hundred miles away from any of this crazy prom talk." explains Dylan.

Brandon laughs. "Dylan, you seem to have forgotten, I'm a Minnesota boy. Me and the ocean don't get along all that well." jokes Brandon with a smile. "Besides, the last time you took a Walsh with you on one of your little Baja trips, it caused a lot of problems for a lot of people, including me, I might add. Because I'm the one who had to lie to my parents to cover for you guys."

Dylan grins. "Ancient history, Brandon, ancient history. Besides, I highly doubt old Jimbo's going to be quite as concerned about you going with me as he was about Brenda."

Brandon gives Dylan a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Dylan, I appreciate the offer, man, really I do. But surfing in Baja's your thing, it's not really mine. Besides, I still have a week. I may yet change my mind."

Dylan rolls his eyes. "All right. But I'm telling you, you don't know what you're missing." Dylan says to Brandon. At that moment, Steve comes walking up to the two of them.

"Missing what?" Steve asks as both Brandon and Dylan turn to look at him.

"Nothing Steve." answers Dylan, who desperately does not want Steve to get involved in this conversation.

"Hey Dylan, wait till you see the limo I've rented for prom. It's huge and it's got everything. It's got a…." boasts Steve as he gets cut off by Dylan.

"Steve" Dylan interupts, raising his voice. "Save it for somebody who cares."

Steve chuckles in disbelieve as he can't believe Dylan's lack of interest. "Well you should care. I mean we're talking the best of the best here." Steve brags with a cocky grin on his face which serves only to make Dylan more irritated. "I'm telling you, you and Kelly seriously have to come to the prom with us. See, we're all meeting up at Silver's dad's party before prom and then from there…."

"Steve." Dylan says again cutting Steve off. "I can't speak for Kelly, but just count me out all right."

"Count you out?" Steve asks in disbelief. "Dylan, buddy come on, you got to come."

"Steve, I think what Dylan's trying to tell you in his own non-reactive sort of way is that he's not going to prom. Just like me. So I guess you'll just have to have all the fun for both of us." says Brandon with a smile.

Steve rolls his eyes and shakes his head in frustration. "I don't believe this. First Brandon, and now you? You mean, I'm not going to have my two best buddies at the prom with me?"

"Steve, relax man, it's not the end of the world." says Brandon in a calm voice, trying to prevent Steve from making a scene there in the middle of the hall way.

"Dylan, how can you just back out of prom like this?" says an upset Steve.

"It's quite simple, Steve. On Friday afternoon while you and everyone else is wasting their time making those last minute plans and shelling out a few grand for one forgettable night, I'll be packing up my surfboard and heading down to Baja for some much needed R&R." explains Dylan.

"You got the rest of your life to go to Baja. This is the only senior prom will ever have." cries Steve.

Dylan scoffs. "Forget it, Steve. It ain't happening." says Dylan. "Now if you fellows will excuse me, I got a class to get to." he says as he walks off leaving Brandon and Steve.

"Don't even start on me, Steve. I've had all the prom talk I care to have for one lifetime." says Brandon as he pats Steve on the shoulder and starts to walk off down the hall way.

"I'm telling you Brandon, just ask Zuckerman." shouts Steve down the hall at Brandon. Brandon keeps on walking, pretending to ignore Steve.

* * *

><p>"So I have good news and bad news." Scott says with Brenda as he walks with her at lunch. "The good news is that I'm not grounded, so I can take you to the prom on Saturday."<p>

"Scott, that's great." says Brenda with a smile. "What's the bad news?"

"Well, the bad news is that mom has taken my car away until school starts next year. So I don't know what I'm supposed to do, pick you up for the prom on a skateboard?"

Brenda laughs as she loves the way Scott can take any situation; even ones that make him look bad, and still be humorous about it. "Oh, don't worry about it, Scott." Brenda says reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it?" Scott asks. "Brenda, it's your senior prom. You deserve nothing but the best."

"You're right." replies Brenda. "And I'm going to the prom with the best guy friend I could possibly have in all of West Beverly. I couldn't ask for anything more." Brenda says cheerfully. "Besides, we'll just go in Steve's limo from Mr. Silver's pre-prom party. After all Donna and David are. We'll all go as friends, it'll be fun."

Scott nods. "But there's still the question of how we're going to get to the party. I mean if I don't have a car….." Scott says, getting cut off in mid sentence.

"I'm sure my mom will let me borrow her car for the prom. Or maybe Brandon will, since he's being so stubborn about not going to the prom. In any event, we'll figure it out." reassures Brenda. "Look, I know you want me to have a nice prom, Scott. And I will. All you need to do is show up at my front door on Saturday night looking handsome and we'll take the rest from there." says a confident Brenda with a warm smile.

Scott grins awkwardly. He's happy to be going to the prom with Brenda but he sincerely wishes he had the means for more elegant transportation. But he knows that's impossible. Scott doesn't have the means or the finance to be able to rent a limo or any car. His father makes a decent living, but by Beverly Hills standards their family is just slightly below average. Brenda knows this, and tries desperately to reassure Scott that she doesn't need anything fancy or stylish. They are just going as friends, and just having him along with her is good enough. She pats Scott's arm and gives him a warm smile to try to be reassuring.

As she pats Scott's arm, Brenda looks across the courtyard and for the first time notices that Dylan is standing there looking at her. She doesn't know for sure how long he's been standing there, but she knows he has been watching her. She hasn't talked to him since he broke up with Kelly. As they make eye contact, Dylan grins and nods his head almost in approval. Dylan has managed to repress any feelings of jealousy or coveting. This after all is Scott's time with Brenda, not his. He helped to set it up. He feels he's done his part, and since they are friends again and both seem content with the situation, it's best that he just stays out of it and not complicate the matter. If it's meant to be between him and Brenda, it will happen somewhere down the line. But as for prom week, he's just going to stay clear and let his new friend Scott have his time.

At that moment, Brenda and Scott are caught off guard by a deep voice that comes at them from the side. "Well, well, what's this?" asks Tony Miller. Brenda turns her head to see who it is and then rolls her eyes in disgust. Still watching from across the courtyard, Dylan's grin disappears when he sees Tony approach Brenda and Scott.

"Miller, don't you have someplace better to be?" asks Brenda in a tone letting Tony know that she finds his mere presence annoying.

"Not really." Tony replies. "Listen Brenda, I realize I didn't exactly have the best approach the other day, but I was serious about what I said."

"You mean about taking me to the prom?" Brenda asks as Tony nods. Seeing her chance to up Tony, Brenda reaches out and grabs Scott's arm with both her hands and pulls him next to her. "Sorry Tony, but I got my date to the prom right here." says Brenda with a smile.

Tony's mouth gapes open in disbelief. At first he laughs it off like it's a joke. "Ha Ha, very funny, Brenda." Tony replies sarcastically.

"It's no joke, Miller." replies Brenda with a grin on her face. She knows Tony's dumbfounded that she would pick Scott to go to the prom with over him, and she loves every second of it. "Scott's taking me to the prom."

Tony's smile disappears and a look of anger comes across his face. Meanwhile Dylan sees that trouble may be about to go down and slowly starts to walk over in their direction.

"In what, a go-kart?" Tony asks in a sarcastically angry manner. "Give me a break, Brenda. Scanlon here, his idea of a good time is taking you to the arcade and then out for ice cream. You deserve better than that. You deserve somebody with class, who will go all out, I'm talking fancy limo, corsage, the works." argues Tony.

"You know what, Tony. You're right." says Brenda. A devastated look of disbelief comes over Scott's face at that moment. He can't believe that Brenda would ditch him now after everything they've been through to go to the prom with Tony Miller. "I do deserve to go to the prom with someone who has class. I know now exactly who my date's going to be." says Brenda with confidence. Tony looks on with a big grin on his face.

"Scott, you're going to pick me up about six, right?" Brenda asks to Scott, purposely taunting Tony and letting him know that Scott has more class in his little finger than Tony will ever have in his entire life.

Tony's smile disappears as he once again has the angry look etched on his face. "Oh you think that's funny, Brenda? You want to go to the prom with a dork like this instead of the most athletic guy in school, that's your prerogative. It just goes to show what an airhead you are." Tony snarls.

"And as for you, you little twerp…" Tony starts as he moves in closer to Scott looking down on him in a very bullish way. "I thought you learned your lesson last time, but apparently not. Obviously you need another session of toilet time." Says Tony with a nasty grin on his face as he pounds his fist into his other palm while towering over Scott, trying to make Scott feel intimated." Scott holds up both his hands while Brenda starts to step in between to get Tony away from Scott, but before she can do so, Tony stops dead in his tracks as a voice calls out to him from behind.

"I seriously doubt that, my friend." Dylan yells out at Tony from behind. Tony stops dead in his tracks and turns around and looks at Dylan. "Well go on, grab him, pick him up and carry him off to the bathroom. I mean you were going to stick his head in the toilet weren't you? What are you waiting for, Miller? Go on." Dylan taunts, literally daring Tony to lay a finger on Scott.

"Get lost, McKay. This isn't any of your business." replies Tony.

Dylan steps in the middle between Scott and Tony Miller, getting right up into Tony's face, literally protecting it my Scott. "I'm making it my business." Tony says. Scott watches on from behind Dylan's back while Brenda looks on with concern.

"What are you, his babysitter?" snickers Tony as he looks over Dylan.

"What I am is a guy who's sick and tired, and has had it up to here with egotistical jocks who are full of themselves." asserts Dylan. "And the real tragedy of the whole thing is that jerks like you need people like Scott here to mess with to boost your already over inflated ego. But the truth is that deep down you know the only reason you mess with Scott is because you have to convince everyone around what you personally know to be a total joke. And that's that you actually think you're a man." Dylan states aggressively as shoves a finger into Tony's chest.

"A man?" Tony asks snickering with a big grin on his face, almost bating Dylan. "Just give me one night with Kelly and she'll know who the real man is. Cause it sure as hell ain't you." Tony fires back.

Dylan rolls his eyes. "Okay, you can stop trying to bait me with your suggestive remarks about Kelly. She and I are through." says Dylan as Tony laughs in his face. "Just stay away from Scott here, and from Brenda. Otherwise things are going to get quite hostile between you and me, got it?" threatens Dylan.

"Ohhhhh. I'm really scared." Tony taunts sarcastically. "Anyways, you don't have to worry. I'm done waisting my time with this twerp and his little bitch here anyhow."

"HEY!" shouts Dylan angrily. "You watch your mouth while you still have teeth in it." Dylan screams. Tony's insulting remark towards Brenda enraged Dylan as he was literally ready to pound on his face right then and there. Using that word to describe Brenda was absolutely something Dylan McKay was not going to stand for. Tony smiles as he knows he's gotten under Dylan's skin.

"Ta Ta, ladies." says Tony at Scott and Brenda in a taunting manner, meant as an insult directed towards Scott. "I think I'll go see what Kelly's doing for the prom. I'm sure she's dying for a real man to show her a good time. Too bad you blew your chance, Brenda." says a smiling Tony as he turns around and walks off cockily, laughing.

A furious Dylan is left standing there fuming as he scowls at Tony. Brenda is at a loss for words. She knows Dylan came there to defend her honor once again. Looking to break the awkward silence of the moment, Scott speaks up.

"Gosh Dylan, I'm really sorry to hear about you and Kelly." Scott says to Dylan politely.

"Why are you sorry?" Dylan asks. "I'm not." he says back, letting it be known that his break up with Kelly is not a bad thing but a good thing.

"Well, I just remembered I have to turn in a paper to Mr. Meyers." Scott says. He is lying, but is just looking for an excuse to get away from the awkwardness. "Brenda, we'll talk about the prom later, okay?" Scott asks. Brenda nods her head affirmatively as Scott starts to walk away.

"Hey Scott." Dylan calls out. Scott turns around. "If Miller so much as even scowls at you again, you come let me know, alright man? I've had all of that guy I'm going to take."

Scott nods in affirmative and then turns around and continues to walk away. He was grateful for Dylan's assistance and was glad that Dylan was now a friend. But the truth is, he didn't feel good about what had just happened. Tony Miller embarrassed and humiliated him in front of Brenda. And when Tony called Brenda a bitch, it angered Scott too. But the hard truth was that only Dylan stood up for Brenda, and that's because only Dylan could. Scott wanted to tell Tony off just as bad as Dylan. But only Dylan could be effective, and Scott knows it. At that moment Scott realizes that while he has an enormous heart, at that time he doesn't have the personality or the manner to be able to take care of Brenda enough to be her boyfriend.

Brenda is left looking at Dylan. Their eyes meet. A look of extreme gratitude is in Brenda's eyes, while a look of caring and concern is in Dylan's.

"You alright?" Dylan asks her softly.

"Yeah." says Brenda with a smile. "I'm fine. I just feel bad for Scott. I wish Tony would just leave him alone."

"Don't worry." Dylan reassures her as he gently puts his hand on Brenda's shoulder. "Miller's not going to cause either one of you anymore grief, I'll make sure of that."

Brenda smiles as she looks at Dylan, their eyes connecting. Just those words from him in his soft voice tell is enough to make her believe that everything is going to be all right. "Thank you, Dylan. Not just for protecting Scott, but for standing up for me too. You're really amazing sometimes." Brenda says softly.

"Hey, someone's got to make sure you have a good time at prom." jokes Dylan. "I mean something tells me you wouldn't enjoy yourself very much if your prom date got beat up by Tony Miller." he jokes as Brenda laughs.

Scott watches them at a distance and sees them laughing and smiling together. A frowny look comes across his face. At that point it becomes evident to him that he just can't compete with Dylan, not in Brenda's eyes. He is grateful for his friendship with Brenda. He just wish for once that she could see that he can stand up for himself. At that point he gets an idea. He remembers the conversation he had with Steve about getting Tony Miller back for all the hell that Tony has put Scott through over the last three years. If just once, he could do something that would humiliate and embarrass Tony instead of the other way around, Brenda and everyone would see that he was capable of standing up for himself. As he turns and walks into the school, Scott seriously begins to reconsider Steve's offer.

As Dylan and Brenda laugh in the courtyard, both can feel the electricity. It is undeniable. But Dylan knows he can't pursue anything with Brenda right now. And Brenda knows it too. Even though Scott has accepted that he's just friends with her, for her to get back with Dylan right now would not help his self esteem, especially when she's going to the prom with him. Both Brenda and Dylan care about Scott and in their own thinking, they know they can't act on their feelings right then and there.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Brenda says quietly with a longing look in her eyes at Dylan.

"Alright." Dylan replies softly. Brenda turns around and walks away leaving Dylan standing there in the middle of the West Beverly courtyard. As Dylan watches Brenda leave he smiles, but his outward calm manner is only masking his inner frustration, frustration at himself. He knows that if he would never have been stupid enough to go after Kelly and wind up choosing her, it would be him making plans right now to take Brenda to the prom and not Scott. Dylan exhales as he watches Brenda disappear into the school.

* * *

><p>Brandon sees Andrea coming in his direction. After weeks of perstering from Steve, he figures it's now or never. His reluctance to take Andrea to the prom deals mainly from the enormous amount of respect that Brandon has for her, and that he truly values her friendship. While mixed romantic feelings for Andrea have always been there, Brandon's never acted on them because he doesn't want to ruin what they have. Their history and accomplishments together running the Blaze is something they both hold dear to them.<p>

But still, it is his senior prom and despite his outward reluctance o take any part in it, the truth is that he really doesn't want to look back years later and regret not going to his senior prom. And after all, why shouldn't he go with Andrea. Surely friends can go to the prom together without being in a romantic relationship. His sister and Scott were proof of that. At that point, Brandon decides he should just do it. He should just go up right there and ask Andrea to the prom.

Brandon runs his hand through his light brown hair and fixes his shirt so that there are no wrinkles. He starts walking in Andrea's direction. Andrea is reading a book on campus life at Yale as she walks down the hall. She hasn't even looked up or seen Brandon. She is wearing a pants suit, which would turn a lot of guys off. But to Brandon, every time he looks at Andrea, he sees the great person she is on the inside, not what she looks like on the outside.

As he gets closer and closer to Andrea, she still hasn't seen him yet. They are ten feet away from each other and Brandon is about to call out her name and get her attention when he hears a feminine voice coming down the stairs call out to him.

"Hey Brandon." says Kelly as she goes walking up to him. Brandon flinches for a second. With his mind focused on Andrea, Kelly startled him. "Whoa, I didn't scare you, did I?" jokes Kelly with a giggle.

"Kelly!" says a surprised Brandon whose eyes are lit up as he catches his breathe. "Uhm no…" says a hesitant Brandon. "Well, maybe just a little." says Brandon as Kelly smiles. "So what's up?" Brandon asks.

"Oh nothing. I just saw you walking and it occurred to me that with Brenda and I on the outs so much this past year, I really haven't seen that much of you." says Kelly.

"Oh yeah, that." says Brandon. "Well hey, all is right with the world again for you and Brenda, right? So there's no reason you can't talk to me." says Brandon. "Not that there wouldn't be even if you two were still on the outs."

"Oh come now, Brandon." jokes Kelly. "You and Brenda are twins. And we both now that if you hurt one Walsh twin, you hurt them both." Kelly says with a smile, half jokingly. "Speaking of which, what do you think about your sister going to the prom with Scott Scanlon?"

Brandon looks at Kelly awkwardly for a moment, not quite sure what she meant by that. "Well Scott's a good guy. I'm sure he'll show Bren a great time." replies Brandon.

"That's not what I meant." replies Kelly. "You know that if she would have waited just one more day, she would have had complete free rein to go with Dylan." suggests Kelly, letting it be known that she and Dylan have broke up, which Brandon already knows.

Brandon nods. "True. But I'm not sure that's what she really wants. I think she's happy to be going with Scott" says Brandon. "Besides, from the way Dylan was talking earlier, I don't think you could get him to go to the prom at gunpoint."

"Really? He's that miserable?" Kelly asks with a look of glee in her face as the idea of Dylan being upset and angry brings a smile to her face.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic, Kel." replies Brandon. "Dylan is Dylan. He's more into doing his own thing than going to prom."

"Don't I know that." replies Kelly. "And what about you? Brenda tells me you aren't going to the prom either."

Brandon nods. "Well, honestly, I may be having second thoughts." he says.

"Oh really?" Kelly asks with a hopeful look in her eye. "Anyone in particular you are thinking of asking?"

Brandon nods. "Maybe. I don't know, though." says Brandon.

Kelly pauses and lets out a sigh, which confuses Brandon. "Well don't wait too long to ask." Kelly replies. "You don't have that much time left and she may just be taken by the time you get around to asking." says Kelly, who meant that to be referring to herself but it is unclear to her if Brandon is picking up on her hints.

"I'll keep that in mind." says Brandon as he nods at Kelly with a confused look in his eyes.

"Well, see ya. It was good talking to you, Brandon. Don't be a stranger." says a cheerful Kelly as she turns and walks down the hall leaving Brandon confused and wondering if Kelly was trying to hint something at him.

Just then, Brandon remembers what he originally set out down the hall to do, ask Andrea to the prom. He looks all around the hall way but Andrea is no where to be seen. Looks like he missed his chance. He thinks to himself that Kelly's timing is amazing. As he turns and walks away he's now beginning to give serious thought to his sister's suggestion that maybe he should ask Kelly to the prom. But on the other hand, he already had been there and done that with the spring dance and he more or less cut himself off when he told Kelly he thought of her as a sister.

As he heads off to his afternoon class, he continues to ask himself that question over and over in his mind, who should he ask, Andrea of Kelly?

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, after school, Brenda is up in her room as she is once again reading her acceptance letter from the University of Minnesota. The deadline is fast approaching and she is going to have to make her decision soon on whether to go to Minnesota or live at home and go to California University. Jim has been pestering her every night for the last two weeks to make her decision. And now with the deadline for the deposit on her dorm room just weeks away she is still torn fifty-fifty.<p>

As she sits on her bed, pondering her future, there is a soft knock on the bathroom door. "Come in." Brenda says softly. Brandon enters from the adjoining bathroom.

"Hey Bren, you got a minute?" asks Brandon.

"Sure do. Actually, I had something I needed to ask you." replies Brenda. "Is there any possibility I could borrow your car Saturday night?"

"Bren you know I would, but…." starts Brandon.

"I normally wouldn't ask, but Scott's mom took his car away. I would only need it to get to David's dad's pre-prom party with Scott. From there we'll just get in Steve's limo. I would ask mom or dad to borrow there car, but that'll just lead to another talk about making my college decision as that seems like that's all Dad wants to talk about these days." says Brenda.

"Bren, I would. But I may just need my car on Saturday night." says Brandon. Brenda's head raises with curiosity. "I'm having second thoughts about going to the prom."

"Well, do tell." says Brenda with a curious grin.

"That's actually what I came in here to talk to you about." says Brandon. "I was finally going to break down and ask Andrea to the prom today in school. There I was, I was ready and was walking up to her in the hall. But before I could get one word out, this voice comes at me from out of nowhere, and it's Kelly." says Brandon

Brenda looks on, hanging on every word. "So then what happened?" she asks with curiosity.

"Well, Kelly started talking to me. But it was what she was saying that was confusing." replies Brandon.

"What was she saying?" Brenda asks.

"Well for one, she actually seemed to be uncharacteristically giddy about having just broken up with Dylan and having no date for the prom. Then she told me I shouldn't wait too long before asking someone to the prom because they might be taken by then. Do you think there is some kind hidden meaning there?" asks Brandon.

Brenda rolls her eyes. "Duh, of course there is, Brandon." Brenda replies. "Do you need her to draw you a map, she was telling you she wants you to ask her to the prom."

Brandon nods. "That's what I was afraid of." he says.

"Afraid of?" Brenda asks. "What's wrong Brandon? Don't you want to take Kelly to the prom?"

Brandon rolls his eyes. "Well what about Andrea? What am I suppose to do about that?" asks Brandon.

"What do you mean what are you suppose to do about that? Does Andrea even suspect you're going to ask her to the prom?" Brenda asks.

"Probably not." Brandon replies.

"Well then there you go, problem solved." answers Brenda.

"Well maybe I want to ask Andrea to the prom." says Brandon.

Brenda lets out a sigh. "Didn't you already go through this whole routine two years ago at the spring dance?" asks Brenda, referring to the time that Brandon was torn between Andrea and Kelly at the dance.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm talking about it's like Déjà vu all over again. And what came out of it? I wound up making Kelly mad with my whole "You're like a sister" speech and I left a bad taste in Andrea's mouth when I skipped out on plans with her to go to the dance with Kelly."

"Brandon, that was different." says Brenda. "Andrea hasn't made any plans with you this time. For all you know, she may already have a date."

"Yeah but…" says Brandon getting cut off

"Brandon, you wanted my advice, I'm giving it to you. I think you should forget about Andrea and ask Kelly to the prom." says Brenda. "There, I've given you my two cents. You can either take my advice or not. "

Brandon lets out a big exhale as he walks over to Brenda's bed and sees that she's reading a book on the University of Minnesota. "Not this again." says Brandon.

"Afraid so." says Brenda.

"Bren come on, you're going to drive yourself nuts." says Brandon.

"Brandon, I'm past that point." Brenda replies.

"Look you want my advice, since you were so adamant about giving me yours?" Brandon asks.

"Sure." says Brenda as she shrugs her shoulders.

"I think you would be a foot not to go to California University. It's got maybe the best theatre and arts program in the entire country. It's right here in town so you could live at home and save all kinds of money. All you're friends are here." says Brandon.

"Well what about my friends back home in Minnesota?" asks Brenda. "I mean maybe we've been out here in L.A. so long, Bran, that you forgot how many great friends we have back there."

"Like who? Darla Hansen?" asks Brandon.

"Yeah, Darla Hansen who just called me up a half hour ago and said she wants to share a dorm room with me this fall." says Brenda.

"Well sounds like you really want to go to Minnesota." says Brandon.

Brenda gets up off of her bed and walks around her room for a minute. Brandon looks at her wondering what she's thinking. "Not really." replies Brenda.

"What?" asks Brandon. "But you just talked about all the great friends you had back there."

"Yeah, I did. But who's to say they would be great friends now. I mean all our friends seem to be settling in on California University. You, Kelly, and Steve are already going there. Donna and David want to go there. Even Scott mentioned it as a possibility after he graduates next year." says Brenda. Brandon noticed that there was one name in particular she didn't mention.

"I didn't hear Dylan's name mentioned." says Brandon. Brenda turns to look at her, knowing her brother has caught her.

"An oversight" Brenda replies hesitantly.

"A convenient one." says Brandon as he pauses and there is a moment of awkward silence. "Bren, don't take this the wrong way. But why do I get the feeling that your college decision really doesn't have to do with anything we just talked about and has everything to do with Dylan."

"Brandon, don't be ridiculous. That's crazy talk." says Brenda.

"Is it now?" Brandon replies. "The first part of the year, when you and Dylan were together, you applied and made up your mind to go to California University. Then after he goes to Kelly, you apply to the University of Minnesota at the last minute and seem destined to go there. But now that Dylan and Kelly have broken up, you're swinging back towards the middle again. Now maybe that's all just a major coincidence, Bren, but your see sawing back and forth on your college choice is following a definite pattern."

Brenda sighs. "I don't know, Brandon." she says as she throws up her hands in frustration. "I'm just so confused about everything."

Brandon looks at his sister with concern. "Are you, okay? Seriously?"

Brenda nods. "Yeah, I mean I'll live. But it's like I get the feeling that no matter what I choose, I'm going to spend the rest of my life wondering what if I had picked the other one. I mean I don't know if I'm ready to make this big of a life impacting decision." says Brenda.

"Maybe, you're making too big a deal out of it. I mean college is not the be all end all of our entire existence, Bren." Brandon replies.

Brenda nods. "I know." she says in agreement. "I just wish I could get some kind of a sign from someone or something. Like just enough of a sign to push me in one direction or another."

"I know exactly what you mean." Brandon says. "I feel the same way about this whole Kelly Andrea thing. But you now what Bren, I realized something."

"What's that?" Brenda asks.

"That sign's never going to come to me. Sooner or later, I'm going to have to make the decision. And if I'm looking for something to hint me in one direction or another, I'm going to have to go out there and find it myself." Brandon says.

Brenda nods in agreement. What her brother has just told her has made her realize something. If she's to decide on California or Minnesota once and for all, there is only one person who can help her make up her mind.

* * *

><p>Dylan sits on his couch, reading a book. He finds the quietness of his own house to be quite ironic. For a good portion of this past year, he practically had his choice between two different girls that he could choose to spend time with.<p>

The whole situation is now so ironic that it makes him laugh just thinking about it. He had his choice of two girls who wanted him. And now here he is all alone without either one of them. For the first time in over two years, he is truly alone. The ultimatum that Brenda and Kelly both laid on him was so thick that he agonized over his decision for weeks.

And who would have ever guessed eight months ago when he started his senior year that he would be skipping out on the prom, while his girlfriend of two years would be going with some guy that until recently he barely knew.

Dylan puts down his book and goes over and checks his answering machine. He sees that he has no message and snickers. "Whatever." he says out loud as he starts to walk back to his bedroom.

At that point he hears a knock on the door. "Go away, I don't want any." he yells at the door. The person knocks a second time considerabally louder. A disgruntled Dylan marches toward his front door. He wanted to be left alone, but these damn solicitors just won't take no for an answer. He grabs the knob on his front door and with authority swings it open angrily. "Look pal, I told you I didn't want any. Now get los…." snarls Dylan as he stops in mid sentence as he is caught off guard by who he sees.

"Hi." says Brenda softly with a look on her face as she's wondering if she upset him by showing up unexpected.

"Hi." Dylan replies, feeling slightly embarrassed over nearly losing his cool at Brenda.

"Sorry, I should have called." Brenda says.

Dylan shakes his head as he regains his composure. "Nah it's cool. I thought you were somebody else."

Brenda nods as she and Dylan are left there staring at each other for a few moments. Finally Brenda breaks the silence and mutters out four words that to Dylan could mean just about anything.

"Listen, can we talk."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh, another cliff hanger. As Bugs Bunny would say, ain't I a stinker? Anyways, lots of stuff going on and lots of big decisions are going to have to be made.**

**So I promised a HUGE surprise and here it is. The vast majority of readers who have been reviewing this story have let it be known they are Brenda/Dylan fans. And while B/D is certainly a part of this story, the B/D scenes have been few and far between. Well that's about to change. Because next chapter is entirely Brenda/Dylan. That's right. Scott, Kelly, Brandon, Steve, and the rest of the gang are absent from the next chapter and it's an entire B/D chapter. **

**Don't worry, we'll catch back up with Scott and find out how whether or not he gets back at Tony Miller soon enough. But next chapter is all B/D as they try to talk out a number of issues between them. **

**Anyways, hope you all are still enjoying. And as always, please review. I'll bake brownies for reviews. LOL.**


	28. Heads Minnesota, Tails California

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here it is. As promised, this entire chapter is nothing but dialogue between Brenda and Dylan. Scott is not in this chapter, nor is Kelly, nor is Brandon or anybody else. It's all Brenda and Dylan.**

**As you read this, please keep in mind that we are in the week leading up to prom, which will be a multi-chapter event where the climax of the story will happen, and will conclude with graduation. But we're not there just yet, we still have a lot that's going to happen in the pre-prom part of this story.**

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright?" Dylan asks in a sympathetic and concerned tone of voice. He can immediately tell by the look on Brenda's voice that she has something weighing heavily on her mind.<p>

"Yes." Brenda responds immediately as instinctively she wants to let him know that everything's fine, but then quickly hesitates and quickly changes her answer. "I mean no." Brenda replies as she closes her eyes and swallows, trying to figuring out how to word her response. Dylan just stands in the doorway with a look of concern on his face. "Look, can we just talk?"

Dylan nods his head. "Sure. Sure. Come on in." he says as he walks back into his house. Brenda follows him in as she looks around and notices that Dylan's house is kind of a mess. "Sorry about the mess, but I wasn't exactly expecting company." he says to Brenda.

"It's okay." Brenda replies with a slight chuckle. "It must be nice to be single again. You can be as messy as you want without anybody here to ride your case about it." Brenda jokes.

Dylan nods. "It has it's advantages." he replies. His tone of voice suggests that he's not all that thrilled about the prospect of his current situation.

"Yeah, I bet." Brenda replies in a monotone.

Dylan looks at Brenda as he knows the conversation is going to turn serious before too long. He brushes his hand through his hair as he slowly walks over to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?" he asks. "some coffee, tea, a soda?" Dylan suggests.

"No, I'm fine." Brenda replies politely as Dylan opens his refrigerator and grabs a bottled water, opens it and takes a sip.

"So what's on your mind, Bren?" Dylan asks.

Brenda brushes the hair out of her eyes as she walks around to the kitchen with her arms folded. "Well, I just want to thank you for all you've done for Scott lately."

"Bren, it's really not that big a deal." says Dylan. "Miller's a jerk. I did what I had to do."

"Not just for sticking up for him today, but for being his friend when he needed one." Brenda says sincerely. "Believe me, Dylan, you really showed me what a compassionate and caring person you really are."

"Hey, you're welcome, alright?" Dylan responds. "But seriously, Bren, you don't need to keep thanking me. I mean not that I don't appreciate your gratitude, don't get me wrong. But you don't have to go on thanking me for the rest of your life. I just did what was right."

"Yes, you did." Brenda replies. "And if you hadn't stepped in, on your own choice, and done what you did, I don't know what would have happened to Scott. I mean, he could have gotten hurt or even worse. And then I would never have been able to forgive myself. Believe me Dylan, I'll never forget what you did." Brenda says.

Dylan looks into Brenda's eyes and can see the sincerity on her face. "He's special to you, isn't he?" Dylan says softly, referring to Scott, as he and Brenda look at each other.

"Yes, he is." Brenda replies.

Dylan and Brenda look at each other for a moment as they feel the electricity in the air between them. It wasn't what they were saying, but the way they were saying it that both of them could tell that the deep feelings between them were still lingering out in open space.

Dylan slowly walks over to the couch and plops down on it, taking another sip of water as he puts his feet up. "So Bren, something tells me that you didn't come over here just to talk about Scott." Dylan suggests.

"Is it that obvious?" Brenda asks with a smile.

"Let's just say that I think I know you well enough to know when there's something major on your mind." replies Dylan. "I mean you wouldn't be here shooting me these awkward looks otherwise."

Brenda grimaces for a moment. "You're right. I do have something else I need to talk to you about." Brenda says.

"Well shoot." says Dylan. "I'm all ears." he says as he removes his feet from the end of the sofa, making room for Brenda to sit down. Brenda slowly walks over to the couch. She brushes her dark brown hair out of her eyes and takes a seat while Dylan lies there on the couch, resting his head in his hands.

"Dylan time is almost up for me." says Brenda.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asks.

"I have till this weekend to decide where I'm going to college. If I'm going to the University of Minnesota, I have to let my dad know so he can put the deposit down on my dorm room by next Monday." Brenda replies.

Dylan sits up on the couch. He has a pretty good idea where this conversation is heading. "So what are you going to do?" Dylan asks.

Brenda shakes her head in a negative manner. "I don't know, Dylan. I really don't know." she cries as she turns to look at him.

Deep down, Dylan knew what she was looking for. She was looking for him to tell her that she wanted to stay in California. She wanted him to be the one thing that would tip the scales in one direction and be that deciding factor. But Dylan was determined that he wasn't going to do that. While he wanted Brenda to stay, he didn't want her to stay because of him or anything he says. Cause then she may grow to resent him over time and he didn't want that. He wanted her to stay because it was what she wanted to do.

"So let me ask you this, Bren. What made you come over here?" Dylan asks. "Did you think you would find your answer over here? Cause I can't tell you what to do. Your decision needs to be what's right for you. Not what I or anybody else wants you to do, but what's right for you."

Brenda sighs. "I know you can't decide for me, Dylan. But I thought that just maybe you could offer me some advice." says Brenda.

Dylan hops up off the couch and begins to pace around his living room as Brenda watches him. This conversation is heading exactly in the direction that he did not what it to go with Brenda asking him what she should do. "Why come to me? I mean seriously if your father knew you were here asking me where I think you should go to college, he would have a seizure. And given that he is still in charge of my trust, that's some serious bad karma that I don't need cramping me right now." argues Dylan.

"Look Dylan. Just a few weeks ago, the only thing that mattered to you was doing well on the SATs so you'd have a shot at getting into Berkley. Then out of the blue on a moment's notice, you decided not to take the SATs and to go to California University instead. Coincidentally, this life changing decision of yours came at the exact same time that you decided to break up with Kelly for good." says Brenda.

Dylan stops pacing as he turns to look at Brenda. "What exactly are you getting at?" he asks.

"I want to know what exactly made you decide to stay here and go to California University." asserts Brenda.

"You mean you want to know if it had anything to do with you?" asks Dylan, wanting to clarify just what Brenda is asking.

Brenda nods her head. "Yes." she answers.

Dylan folds his arms and begins pacing again as he doesn't answer right away. He then grabs his jacket off the back of the couch and puts it on. "Come on, let's go for a ride." says Dylan.

"Dylan, please just answer the question." says Brenda.

"Whenever I need to find for answers, I always take a drive. The fresh air really helps me to clear my head and find just what it is I'm looking for. Maybe it will do the same for you." explains Dylan to Brenda as he opens up the front door to his house and motions for Brenda to follow him. Brenda is reluctant at first, but then hops up off the couch and follows him outside to his Porsche.

* * *

><p>As Dylan's Porsche races down the road, both he and Brenda have many thoughts racing through their minds. Both of them remember the happier times back when they would go driving, not really having a place to go, just loving being together. But as both remember the past, their main thoughts are on the future. Brenda knows her feelings for Dylan are still there, but is unsure she wants to act on them after everything that's happened this past year, which is really the only logical reason she can come up with for go to the University of Minnesota.<p>

"See how could I possibly go to Berkley and miss these lovely Southern California afternoons?" asks Brenda.

"Yeah, nice try, Dylan." says Brenda with a smile, her mood has somewhat improved since she showed up. "I know darn well it wasn't the weather that made you decide to stay here."

"But in all seriousness, I just started thinking. I was putting way too much emphasis on the SATs. I kept feeling like I had to prove something, you know? Prove that I didn't cheat, that my scores weren't a fluke. Then when my dad bought it, it was like I had to prove it even more. But you know what I eventually realized?" asks Dylan as Brenda shrugs. "I realized that in the end the only one I have to prove anything to is me."

"And that was it? Just like that you changed your entire life plans." suggests Brenda.

"My entire life plans?" Dylan asks sarcastically. "Brenda, come on, where we go to college is not the be all end all of our entire existence. I mean, yeah, it's an important decision, but it's not our whole life."

"Well maybe not for you cause you got all that money. But believe me, Dylan, for me this is my whole life I'm deciding right now." says Brenda.

Dylan continues to drive forward as he ponders a place to take Brenda. He then takes a turn and heads toward the beach.

"Alright, you want to talk about decisions?" he asks. "Let's look at this from a practical standpoint. What are the factors in favor of California University?" asks Dylan.

"Well let's see," replies Brenda as she wrings her hands while sitting in the passenger seat. "It has one of the, if not the best arts and drama departments in the entire country. I'd save all kinds of money because I could still live at home and go to school. Brandon, Kelly, and Steve are going there for sure and you and Donna are both talking about going there. Scott would be near by doing his senior year, so I'd have most of my friends still here. And it's nice and warm." says Brenda.

"Sounds like California University has a lot in its favor." suggests Dylan as Brenda nods, brushing the hair out of her eyes as the wind blows it around. "So what does the University of Minnesota have?"

"It's got a lot of old friends that I use to have before I moved out here. It's got winter and snow."

"With snow comes ice and the flu." says Dylan.

"Yes, and with sunshine comes sunburns." retaliates Brenda.

"Okay, so let's just forget the weather. I still don't think you've really touched on the heart of the issue here." suggests Dylan.

"And what might that be?" Brenda asks.

Dylan smirks. "I think you know." he says with confidence as he steps on the gas and heads down the road.

* * *

><p>As they walk down the Los Angeles beach near the currently deserted Beverly Hills beach club, the bright orange sun is just starting to set over the Pacific Ocean. Brenda has taken off her shoes to feel the soft sand in between her does. The wind blows throw Dylan's hair, messing it up slightly. The conversation has lightened slightly as both of them figured they needed to give the college talk a rest before it got too intense.<p>

"This is the time of year I've always loved." Dylan says with enthusiasm.

"I never figured you to be a spring guy. I would have guessed summer was your time of year."

"Nah, see look up there." says Dylan as he points up toward the beach club. "Look at it, it's empty. But in a month, this place is going to be packed with people, a lot of them tourists, or as I call them beach rookies. But right now, we got practically this whole beach to ourselves." he says as he continues to walk with Brenda up the beach.

"Yeah, it does get pretty crowded here during the summer." Brenda replies while Dylan nods.

"But now, now is the time when you can literally hear the waves talking to you. Now is when they'll say 'the time is right, we're in our zone, come and get us.' And you don't have to worry about anybody else. It's just you and the waves, ain't nothing like it. Once summer comes though, you can't hear them anymore. There are just way too many people and way too many distractions."

Brenda smiles at first as she is enjoying seeing an almost childlike enthusiasm in Dylan when he talks about the ocean. But when he brings up the distractions at the beach, she can't help but bring up the previous summer.

"I guess the beach was just full of distractions last year, huh?" asks Brenda. Dylan's smile disappears as immediately he knows what Brenda is getting at.

"Yeah, I guess they were." Dylan replies with a hint of sadness and shame in his voice, his enthusiasm is gone. Brenda frowns as she knows that she just threw a wet blanket onto things.

"Well, I guess last summer was a major change for both of us." she says. "It was the first time ever I was able to really get away from home, my parents, my brother, and truly be on my own in a part of the world I never thought I'd get to see. I really loved Paris, Dylan." Brenda says with a far off dreamy look in her eyes as she stares out at the water.

"I know." says Dylan. "It's just too bad that you had to come home to the mess you did."

Brenda turns to look at Dylan and sees that sad look in his eyes. Her thoughts turn to sadness too as she remembers the weeks and months that followed after she came back from Paris in what would ultimately lead to their break up and him going to Kelly.

"You know, I can still remember when I got on that airport van and it was pulling away, taking me away from here, taking me away from my friends, my family, from you." says Brenda sadly.

"I remember that too." says Dylan. "I knew I had to be strong for you. Even though the drama with your parents and the strain of us living together had gotten to me, there was still a piece of my heart that was breaking when you got in that van and it pulled away." Dylan says in a warm soft voice as he looks over at Brenda and sees the picture perfect vision of her standing there with her dark brown hair flowing in the wind while the sun set on the beach behind her.

"And I remember the last thing I saw just before we pulled away was you walking off with Kelly. And I didn't want to think the worst. But there was still something in the back of my mind that kept telling me things weren't going to be the same when I returned to this scene again. And no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get that thought out of my head." says Brenda.

Dylan looks down at the ground, then back up and out at the ocean as he takes a deep breathe, trying to figure out how to respond. "You knew I had cheated before it even happened." he says to Brenda.

"No." Brenda replies. "I figured after living with me, having me out of your hair for a while would be good for you. And I enjoyed Paris so much that those fears faded away pretty quickly once I got there. But then when I got back, there was just something about you that was out of place. I couldn't put my finger on it at first. But I knew you had changed."

"Look Bren." says Dylan.

"Dylan, it's okay, you don't have to apologize. We've been down this road already." interrupts Brenda.

"Look Bren, I've made a lot of mistakes this past year. Starting with fooling around with Kelly behind your back last summer, continuing to fool around with her once you got back, and then finally choosing her over you. After the trial we had last year with your dad catching you coming back from Baja and you moving in and him threatening to freeze my trust, Kelly just seemed like a breathe of fresh air. At first it seemed like there were no strings or aggravations attached to her, that it was all care free fun. But you know after a while, I learned that when life threw me a bone and I needed somebody to be there for me, Kelly was definently not the answer. When my dad died it was you who invited me to come stay in your home. All Kelly did was bitch at me for not calling her. You know what Kelly is like? She's like that alcohol I drink to get a buzz. Sure it makes me feel good and makes me forget about my problems, but in the end once the party's over, I just feel worse than ever." Dylan explains.

Brenda frowns as she doesn't like hearing her best friend get bashed like this. "She's not a bad person, Dylan." replies Brenda.

"No she's not a bad person, Bren. She's just not the right one for me and she never will be." says Dylan assertively, his voice becoming more loud and aggressive. "It just really burns me that I had to lose your trust and blow the one good and solid thing I had in my life to figure that out."

Brenda can look at Dylan and tell the regret and hurt in his voice in as sincere as it can be. Dylan isn't the easiest guy in the world to read, but Brenda can do it better than anybody. Dylan turns his back to Brenda and looks away from the ocean, up at the deserted beach. For a moment Brenda turns her back too. Neither one wants to show the other that the emotion is starting to get to them. Eventually, Brenda turns to face Dylan and slowly walks up to him.

"Look Dylan. Maybe you and I will never fully recover from everything that's happened this past year. I mean, what you and Kelly did hurt me really bad." she says as Dylan continues to look away. "But I'll tell you one thing. If I could go back in time to last summer and change what happened so that I never went to Paris, I still would have gone." explains Brenda as Dylan folds his arms.

"Yeah, I know." replies Dylan. "Cause if you hadn't gone to Paris and I hadn't fooled around on you with Kelly, you wouldn't have made that great friendship you have with Scott." answers Dylan with dejection and frustration in his voice.

"That's part of it." says Brenda.

"Well, it's nice to know that some good came out of me being a heartless bastard to you, Bren." growls Dylan.

"Dylan" cries out an emotional Brenda. "When you gave up your SATs to go find Scott and help him out, you showed me something. You see, when I first met you I thought you were full of your self. I still think that to some extent, but I know that there is a kind and caring man beneath that hard exterior of yours. You showed that selfless compassionate side of yours that made me remember one of the things that made me fall in love with you in the first place. It was that same compassion that was there for me when I had that lump in my breast, and when I got held up at gunpoint that one night at the Peach Bit. With everything that's happened over the last year, I kind of forgot that about you. I'm so glad you made me remember."

Dylan unfolds his arms and turns to look at Brenda. The sad look on his face turns into a slight grin as he looks at Brenda and feels the warmth in her voice. "Well, like I said before, Scott's your date to the prom. I couldn't let you go to your senior prom without a date, now could I?" Dylan jokes, trying to lighten the mood. Brenda looks at him and then shoots him a warm and loving smile.

"You are too much sometime." she says to Dylan. The two of them stand there looking at each other while the sun starts to sink beneath the blue ocean behind them.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I think the waves have said enough to me for today." Dylan jokes as he and Brenda turn around and start to head back to where Dylan parked his Porsche.

"You know, Dylan. Now that I have a date to the prom, we have to work on getting you one." jokes Brenda.

"Don't even start with me on that, Bren." Dylan replies in a sarcastic yet serious tone. "It ain't gonna happen." he says as the two of them continue to walk back up the beach.

* * *

><p>Dusk has fallen, and Brenda and Dylan has driven his car up to the top of the hill where they use to visit frequently back when they were together. Both of them are feeling the same thing, but they both know they can't act on their impulses.<p>

"Wow. I can't remember the last time I was up here." says Brenda.

Dylan takes in a long deep breathe. "I can." he replies in a regretful tone. Brenda turns to look at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Really?" she asks.

"Well, not you. But I remember the last time I was up here." answers Dylan. "It was with Kelly. We went to the science observatory just up the road, the very same night that you caught us coming out of the restaurant." he says mournfully.

Brenda nods. "That's one night I wish I could just forget." she says as she looks out over the purple sky and the bright lights that fill the Los Angeles area beneath her.

"Me too." Dylan replies. "It pains me that you had to find out that way." Dylan says as he grasps his steering wheel with a look of angst and frustration. "You know I can't help but think that if I had only been honest with you right from the start and told you the whole Kelly thing the moment you got back from Paris, maybe it wouldn't have driven this permanent wedge in between us."

Brenda looks at Dylan with a passionate sincere look in her eyes. She can tell that he is blaming himself for their failed relationship and she knows he shouldn't be doing that. Instinctively, she starts to reach out to grab his hand but holds herself back. Dylan turns to look at her, wondering what she's thinking. With the moment of the situation becoming awkward, Brenda speaks up.

"Dylan, please stop blaming yourself for everything that went wrong in our relationship. Yes, you did a lot of things that were wrong that hurt me. But the fact is that it wasn't your entire fault. You and I both know that I'm not always the easiest girl to get along with, and there are times I can be extremely hypocritical. That night was one of them. I mean it was me who broke up with you after all. And I told you that you could go out with whoever you wanted. But when I saw you and Kelly together that night, I let my emotions over ride my brain." explains Brenda.

"Bren, it would be one thing if it had been another girl or if I had started seeing Kelly several weeks later. But you dumped me and then caught me with your best friend practically the next night. You had a right to be pissed." says Dylan.

"Yeah, well, let's not forget that I was out on a date with another guy as well that night." says Brenda.

"Oh yeah, how can I forget, Messieur Rick from France." jokes Dylan, doing his best French accent impersonation.

"Yes, Messieur Rick was quite ze tour guide, no?" says Brenda with a smile, putting on her French girl routine that she played the previous summer when she met Rick in Paris.

"What happened to that dude anyways? It's like he showed up in L.A out of nowhere and then after you went out with him a few times he just dropped out of sight all together. Did he prefer Madame Brenda over the Brenda Walsh we've all come to know and love?" asks Dylan with a smile on his face as he starts to laugh. Brenda at this point is laughing hysterically. For the first time in months Brenda and Dylan are alone together and having a good time laughing, just like they use to do when they were together, before college talk and cheating were ever even in the conversation. Back when everything was more simple, but they just didn't realize it.

"No, I broke it off with him a few nights after that." replies Brenda.

"Really?" Dylan asks. "How come?"

"Well, when I took him home and he met my parents, my dad absolutely fell in love with him." says Brenda. Dylan looks confused.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" he asks.

"Yeah, too good. I mean they totally hit it off. Infact, I remember I left the room for just a few minutes and came back, and when I did the two of them were singing 'Great Balls of Fire" while my dad was playing his electrical piano." says a smiling Brenda while Dylan laughs.

"So I guess you can say Jim found his Mister Right, huh?" he asks while settling his laughter down. "I mean with me, everything was all trial and stress, but with this dude it was like his match made in heaven." Dylan says while staring out at the L.A. skyline.

"Yeah, his, but not mine." Brenda answers. "I mean after that I felt like if I continued to date Rick that I'd just be dating a younger version of my father."

Dylan makes a grimacing face. "Ehhh Yikes." expresses Dylan

"Yeah, pretty bad. So I made a clean break." says Brenda.

"Smart move." says Dylan. "I wish I had done the same thing with Kelly."

"It's funny. When I met Rick in Paris, he seemed so wonderful, almost ideal. But after seeing him in the L.A. light, that magic just wasn't there anymore." says Brenda.

"It's got to be something in the air, I'm telling ya." jokes Dylan.

"Maybe. It still wasn't easy having to lay the truth on Rick, that I wasn't the right girl for him. But he took it well. It was a lot harder telling that to Scott though." says Brenda.

Dylan nods. "Scott was really in love with you, you know? He told me that night at the Lakers game." Dylan says.

"He did?" asks a surprised Brenda, finding out that Dylan knew about Scott's intentions to ask her to be his girlfriend before she did. Dylan nods.

"He wanted to make sure I was cool with him asking you to be his girlfriend, that I wouldn't be mad or anything." Dylan explains.

"Well, would you have been?" Brenda asks. Dylan chuckles as he knows that he's walked right into a trap.

"Bren, you could go off and marry Scott tomorrow and have six kids with him. And if it would make you happy, I'd be right there with you guys to be his best man. But I knew that wouldn't make you happy and I knew what your answer was going to be even before it all happened. But how am I supposed to tell this young kid that the girl he's madly in love with is going to reject him. I tried to pass hints, but this is something he simply had to do for himself. He needed to ask you, Bren. He never asked anyone to be his girlfriend before. He needed to do this for himself, otherwise he'd always wonder." Dylan exclaims as Brenda nods her head in agreement.

"I still hate that I had to be the first girl to break his heart." says Brenda.

"Bren, if it hadn't been you, it would have been some other girl, someone who wouldn't have been nearly as gentle and warm as you are. Trust me, this was the best thing that could have happened to him. And in the end, you and he are still friends, right? And you're going to the prom with him this Saturday. So you see? Everything worked out for the best." says Dylan.

Brenda takes a deep breathe and looks away, noticing that other cars have begun to pull up to this lookout spot. "I guess you're right." Brenda says. A moment of silent comes over them as they both look out into the night at the lights below.

Dylan grins. "It's kind of funny when you think about it, isn't it?" he says to Brenda while chuckling.

"What?" Brenda asks with curiosity.

"Well, think about it." Dylan says. "If somebody had told you back at the beginning of the year that you'd be going to the prom with Scott Scanolon and I wouldn't be going at all, what would you have said?"

Brenda smiles and laughs. "I would have said they were crazy." Brenda replies as she continues to laugh.

"So would I." says Dylan as both he and Brenda laugh for almost a minute, until the laughter dies down. "It's cool though. Scott's a good kid. You're going to have a good time on Saturday, and so will he." Dylan says, trying to exude as much confidence in his voice to reassure Brenda of any doubt she might have about going to the prom with Scott while Dylan's not there at all. He knows that she needs to go with Scott, and so does she. After everything Scott's been through and all he's done to help both of them, they both know that they owe it to Scott for Brenda to go to the prom with him, which is why neither Brenda nor Dylan will even make the suggestion that the two of them should go to the prom together.

"What about you, Dylan? Are you really going to skip out on prom? I mean I know dozens of girls at school would die to be able to say they're going to the prom with Dylan McKay." Brenda says encouragingly.

"Bren, please." scoffs Dylan, trying to play off the encouraging words from Brenda.

"No, I'm serious. You got that one girl, the cheerleader, what's her name, Brittany, she's had the eyes big time for you all year long." teases Brenda.

"Yeah, believe me, I know. Every time she would say anything to me in the hall, I'd get read the riot act from Kelly. Apparently if I just even looked at a girl, that fit Kel's definition of cheating." says Dylan.

"Aw, well I think it's kind of cute to be honest. A girl that young having such a mega crush on the tall dark handsome stranger." says Brenda softly with a hint of seduction in her voice. At that point Dylan and Brenda turn to look at each other. Dylan knows that Brenda may be talking about Brittany, but she's actually referring to herself. Their eyes meet and they both feel pretty sure they know what the other one is thinking. A moment of awkward silence fills the increasingly cooler night air as Dylan finally decides to kill it.

"Well, whatever, believe me Bren, she's not my type. And me asking her to the prom just ain't happening." says Dylan in his low tone, cool manner.

"Well, why don't you go to the prom by yourself? I mean you could still ride in our limo and nobody would no the difference cause we're all going together as friends anyways." says Brenda.

"How about this" starts Dylan. "You get up on Saturday. You put on your dress, you get your hair done. You make yourself beautiful. You go to the prom with Scott. You dance, you eat, you get your picture taken. And I cruise on down to Baja and enjoy the beautiful waves and the fine Spanish hospitality. Everybody wins." says Dylan with enthusiasm trying to kill Brenda's efforts to talk him into going to the prom.

Brenda looks at Dylan with a bit of disappointment in her eye, but decides it's best not to push the issue on this. "Alright." she says sadly, but in an upbeat tone. "But it won't be the same without you there. I'll miss you."

Dylan looks at her and smiles. "No you won't." he replies. "And believe me, I'm not going to miss going to the prom at all." he says as he turns the keys and starts up his Porsche as he begins to back out of the lookout spot.

"I wish I didn't have to go home so early. This is the first night in a while I've had where I actually don't feel weighed down by the thought of college and other drama." says Brenda as she takes one last look at the spot on the hill that still holds a special place in her heart as she and Dylan shared so many nights and so many memories up there.

"Yeah, well unfortunately all good things must come to an end sooner or later." mutters Dylan. Brenda wonders if he's just referring to that night or if there's a deeper meaning to that. She doesn't ask, but sits there silently wondering as Dylan steps on the gas and takes off back down the hill, heading for Casa Walsh.

* * *

><p>Dylan's Porsche comes zooming up to the front of Casa Walsh as Dylan pulls into the driveway and shuts off his engine. Brenda sighs as the thought of walking back into her house and once again having to deal with the pressure of making her college decision is not a prospect she likes. While she has greatly enjoyed her time and talk with Dylan, it still hasn't accomplished what it had intended to. But she now is leaning in one direction.<p>

"Thanks for tonight, Dylan. I really needed it." says Brenda gratefully.

"Hey, you're welcome." replies Dylan. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asks.

"Well, I still haven't made a decision if that's what you're asking." says Brenda as she takes a deep breathe then exhales wondering for a moment if her parents are watching in the darkness of their bedroom window. "But I feel like I have a pretty good idea." she says.

Dylan looks at her wondering what that means. "And that is?" he asks.

Brenda looks back at Dylan and smiles. "You're just going to have to wait and see. But I promise when my decision becomes a definite, you will be the first to know." she says.

Dylan looks away for a moment as he wonders if the entire evening had any effect on Brenda at all. He knows what it is he wants, for Brenda to stay in L.A. and go to school with him at California University next year. But he's determined not to influence that decision on her. But he still feels the need to say something.

"Hey Bren, can I ask you something?" Dylan asks.

"Yes?" Brenda replies.

"The other night, when I called you to let you know I found Scott, right before we hung up, you told me that you loved me. You remember that?" asks Dylan.

Brenda hesitates for a moment, then answers the question. "Yes, I do." she replies.

"Is it true? Do you really still love me after all that's happened this past year?" Dylan asks her, but looking straight ahead, not really wanting to look at her face as he asks the question.

Brenda hesitates again as she checks her house to make sure nobody's looking out the window then she looks down at her hands as she wrings them. Then she focuses her attention entirely on Dylan.

"Dylan, no matter what has happened or what happens from here on out, you are always going to have a special place in my heart. And that night, you re-introduced me to a part of you that I haven't seen for a while. And I realized how lucky I am to have met you and that even after everything that's happened, I still have you in my life. So yes, part of me is always going to love you. But if you're asking whether or not I want to get back together with you, I just can't answer that right now. So much has happened and I'm so confused. I got this whole college thing hanging over my head. I don't want to cause anymore troubles with Kelly. And even though I'm only go to the prom with Scott, I really shouldn't get back together with you before then because that would make things kind of awkward." says Brenda with an uncomfortable look on her face as she grits her teeth, anxiously awaiting Dylan's reply.

After a few seconds, Dylan turns to look at her. "Hey, it's cool." he replies in a mono and unemotional tone.

"Are you sure?" Brenda asks.

"Absolutely." Dylan replies.

Brenda opens up the door and gets out of the car, closing it behind her. She turns and leans over the car door.

"You know, if I really thought you and I could give things another go and we wouldn't wind up hurting anybody in the process, my college choice would already be made." says Brenda. "But there's been too much hurt this year, from everyone involved. You, me, Kelly, Scott, Rick. I just want the hurting to stop. That's all." says Brenda.

Dylan looks at Brenda, knowing that he really can't say anything more that will improve the situation. He's done all he can.

"Hey, you needn't say anymore." Dylan says. "Goodnight Bren." he says softly as he starts his car back up.

"Goodnight Dylan. Thank you again for everything." Brenda replies.

"Hey, my pleasure." Says Dylan as he puts his car in reverse and backs out of the Walsh driveway. Brenda stays there and watches him back out and take off down the road until she can't see the tail lights on his Porsche anymore. As she turns to walk into her house her thoughts are racing, as are Dylan's while he drives back home. Both wonder if they said the right thing as they contemplate their own futures.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, well that might not quite have been what some of you were hoping for with an all Brenda/Dylan chapter. But please keep in mind that this is all building up to prom where all your questions should no doubt be answered. **

**Anyways, next chapter we will return to the rest of the gang as we deal with several side stories apart from our main one. Will Scott will try to get revenge on Tony Miller for three years of torment? Is Brandon going to ask Andrea or Kelly to the prom? How will Donna react to David's prom plans? And most of all, the continuing saga with the Dylan/Brenda/Scott storyline. **

**Up to this point, 99 percent of the readers who have been loyally reviewing my story are die hard Brenda/Dylan fans who have made it known what they are hoping for. Now, I will be emotionally scared and probably have to seek professional therapy if my inbox isn't flooded with reviews in the next few days now that you guys have an entire chapter with B/D dialogues. LOL. **

**I'm just kidding. I love all you guys and greatly appreciate all of you who take the time to read and review each week. And I really hope all you B/D fans enjoyed this chapter, even if the ending was a slight disappointment. Just hang with me and this story. That's all I ask. **


	29. Prom:  To go or not to go

**DISCLAIMER: I do now own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So just to recap what the prom situation looks like as we inch closer and closer. Steve is going with Celeste while David is going with Donna, and hopes to have big plans for that night. Scott and Brenda are planning to go together platonically, which has Dylan's blessing, though not necessarily his joy over the matter. Dylan meanwhile wants nothing to do with prom, and is planning to go to Baja for the weekend, skipping the event entirely. And Brandon is torn between who he should ask, Andrea or Kelly.**

**As you can see and like I've already mentioned, I'm branching this story out to include all of the main characters and several side stories in addition to the main story. This will likely mean longer chapters and the pace may slow down a bit as I cover multiple stories leading up to prom. I'm curious to know your opinions on this, whether you like that I'm branching out to these other stories. Or would you prefer that I keep most of the focus on the main story that focuses on Brenda/Scott/Dylan.**

**Also, this is still a little ways off, but I've been doing some thinking. I've gone back and watched all the episodes of season 3 on dvd multiple times to try to get this story as close to the real show as possible. I mentioned all the way back at the beginning that I was not going to include the whole "Donna Martin graduates" thing as part of this story. But I know that was a pretty popular episode, and I must admit it is enjoyable to watch. I'm starting to rethink that and perhaps include it as a side story in the final few chapters prior to the end (graduation). I would appreciate feedback on that as well.**

**Anyways, enough of my ramblings, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Sitting up in her room, only moments after Dylan has left, Brenda looks back on the evening and contemplates whether or not she did the right thing. She really enjoyed the time she spent with Dylan as they relived a lot of happy memories and got some things off their chests. But something inside her head keeps telling her that she just can't give in to her emotions and what she is feeling. So much has happened this past year. And right now, with her on the verge of possibly moving away to college, now is not the time to let old memories and sentimentality fog up her head as she prepares to make what is up to now the biggest decision of her life.<p>

California or Minnesota? That's the question that Brenda Walsh now has to answer in just a matter of days. While all the practical reasons tell her that California is the place to be, the real core issue at the center of all this is whether Brenda wants to keep her current friends which include both Dylan and Scott or whether she wants to strike out on her own and leave her friends behind and the painful memories of the past year behind her.

As she sits in her dim lighted room thinking, Brandon enters through the adjoining bathroom. He is still in his Peach Pit shirt having just gotten home from work. He takes one look at Brenda and can tell that something is weighing heavily on her mind.

"Hey Bren, you alright?" Brandon asks.

"I guess." Brenda replies quietly. "I just got a lot of things on my mind." she says in a monotone as she sits on her bed.

Brandon sighs. "Come on, Bren. Not this whole college thing again. Give it a rest before you make yourself an emotional basket case."

"Believe me, Brandon, I'm fine." Brenda replies in a convincing tone. "Besides, it's not college this time. Believe it or not, I have other things I'm thinking about."

"Oh really?" Brandon asks with curiosity as he walks towards Brenda and sits down at the foot of her bed. "Why do I get the feeling this is something you're keeping secret from everybody?"

Brenda looks at her brother with a look of seriousness on her face as Brandon looks back at her. "Brandon, have you ever been faced with having to make a decision that was so tough that you felt like no matter what choice you made, you would ultimately regret it later?" Brenda asks, completely ignoring Brandon's question to her.

Brandon thinks for a moment then nods his head. "Actually, I'm kind of feeling that way right about now." Brandon says, catching his sister off guard.

"Really?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah, it's this whole prom thing. Should I ask Kelly? Should I ask Andrea? I mean I told you what happened today in school, right?" says Brandon.

"Uh-huh." Brenda says as she nods.

"Well get this, tonight I'm working at the Pit, right? Kelly comes in and sits down at the counter and we start talking." explains Brandon.

"Right? And?" Brenda asks with curiosity, wondering where Brandon is heading with this story.

"Well, slowly the conversation started to drift towards prom. And Kelly started talking about how sad it is that the girl who was voted most beautiful in the senior poll didn't have a date to the prom. Then she started talking about how nasty she's been lately and she probably didn't deserve a date to the prom anyways. And I felt for her, Bren. I mean I really honestly felt for her." explains Brandon.

"So did you ask her to the prom?" Brenda asks.

Brandon shakes his head in a negative manner. "I never got the chance to." he says.

"Why not?" Brenda asks.

"Well, I was just about to casually make the suggestion that maybe I could take her to the prom. And then, at that exact moment, Andrea comes into the Pit and sits on the other side of the counter and starts looking at me." explains Brandon. Brenda looks on with curious interest. "So I went over to take Andrea's order. Then by the time I got back to Kelly, she said she had to get home and left."

Brenda sighs in frustration as she rolls her eyes at her brother. "Brandon, you are running out of time." lectures Brenda.

"Yes, I know, Bren." Brandon replies.

"Kelly's not going to wait forever. Neither is Andrea for that matter. If you want a date to the prom, you are going to have to make up your mind and act fast." Brenda says assertively.

"I know, Bren, I know." lashes out Brandon, with annoyance clearly in his voice. "I just don't know what to do. Every time I think I'm ready to ask Andrea to the prom, I see Kelly. Every time I think I'm ready to ask Kelly, I see Andrea. I mean just what am I suppose to do?"

Brenda thinks for a moment. "Ask the one you want to go to the prom with. Not for her or because you think she'll be upset if she doesn't ask you. But you need to do what you want to do for you." replies Brenda.

"See that's the real problem." says Brandon. "I'm not sure what it is I really want to do. I know it's just a stupid prom. But I can't help but thinking no matter what choice I make, I'm going to always look back on it and say 'what if I had gone the other way.' You know what I mean, Bren?" asks Brandon, looking for empathy from his sister.

Brenda nods "Actually, I know exactly what you mean." she replies.

"The college thing?" Brandon asks his sister, wanting to know if that's what she's indirectly referring to.

Brenda shakes her had slightly as she grabs Mr. Pony. "That's the obvious one. But there's something else." says Brenda as Brandon raises his eyebrows with curiosity. Brenda then looks her brother straight in the eye. "Brandon, I spent time with Dylan this evening."

Brandon exhales. "Now how is it that I knew that was what was weighing on your mind?" jokes Brandon with a smile. "Bren, I think you need to put the whole issue of Dylan McKay behind you once and for all, at least until you sort out this whole college thing."

"That's what I did, Brandon. That's what I am doing." Brenda says. "The whole reason I spent time with him this afternoon was just to get away from everything. You know, all the stress of prom and college."

"And to get over it you just happened to go over to your ex-boyfriend's house?" Brandon asks sarcastically. "Bren, you may be able to lie to everyone, including yourself. But you can't lie to me. You went over there because you were hoping spending time with him would help you make up your mind about college, didn't you?"

Brenda clutches Mr. Pony with both of her arms as she looks at Brandon. Like always, he read her like a book. "I don't know." she replies, knowing full well that Brandon knows the answer is yes but she doesn't want to admit it. "I guess I just wanted to be able to confirm to myself that I could really do it. I could really leave Dylan behind and move back to Minnesota, if I choose to go there."

Brandon knows there is a lot he can say on that, but decides that it's just best if he keeps his mouth shut regarding Brenda's college choice. "You know for two reasonably intelligent people who are both honor roll students, there is an awful lot we don't know." says Brandon jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. Kind of depressing isn't it?" says Brenda with a smile.

"Well, the only advice I can offer is just what you told me. Do what's right for you, Bren. Not anybody else." says Brandon as he stands up and goes over and kisses his sister on the forehead. "Goodnight Bren." he says as he starts to walk back to his room.

"Goodnight Brandon." Brenda replies as she lies there hugging Mr. Pony and staring at the walls of her bedroom, lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"That's right, only a few days left until prom but there are still plenty of tuxedos left for you guys to rent." says David over his radio show as the students of West Beverly High slowly start to fill the hall ways.<p>

"And still plenty of beautiful dresses left for all you girls. So make sure to get to the Beverly Hills mall today and pick out the right one for you, because you don't want to be left out in the cold." adds Donna as David turns on a song and they look at each other and begin to talk privately.

"So have you picked out your tux yet?" Donna asks

"Uhm, not yet. I'm going with Scott after school to the mall. His mom's taken his car away, so he needs me to give him a ride so he can pick out his tux." explains David.

"Aw, I think that's great, David." Donna says sincerely with a smile.

"You think what's great?" asks David, not really sure what Donna is talking about.

"You and Scott, you guys are friends again. I mean you practically didn't talk for two years and now you guys are talking and going out and doing stuff together just like old times." says Donna cheerfully. "Face it, David. You and Scott were friends for far too long."

David rolls his eyes, irritated at the conversation. "Yeah Donna, I know." he says.

"Anyways, prom is going to be great." Donna says with enthusiasm. "With Brenda and Scott going together, and Steve and Celeste going, it's going to be so much fun. Now, if we can just find somebody for Kelly to go with."

"Donna" says a frustrated David who has been trying to find a way to tell Donna about his plans for prom night, but she keeps wanting to talk about other things.

"Maybe she and Dylan can still go to the prom as friends." Donna suggests.

"Believe me, Donna, that's not happening." says David cordially.

"Well why not?" Donna asks. "I mean Brenda and Scott are going to the prom as friends, why not Kelly and Dylan?"

"Well for one, I'm not even sure they are friends given that they haven't spoken to each other since they are broken up. And number two, they way Dylan's been talking lately; I don't think you can get him to come to prom with anybody. I mean I seriously think you'd have to hold a gun to his head to get Dylan to come to prom." says David.

Donna makes a sad face. "You're probably right." she says. "It's a shame though."

David rolls his eyes again as he is beginning to get fed up with the constant talk about everyone else and their prom night when he wants to focus on his and Donna's prom night. "Listen Donna, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." says David in a serious tone of voice as Donna turns to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Donna asks with a look of concern on her face.

"Nothing's wrong." David replies. "I just wanted to talk to you about prom night."

"What about it?" asks Donna.

"Well, it is after all our one and only senior prom. And I really want it to be special for both of us." David says, his voice clearly nervous.

"Awww. David, what are you getting at?" asks Donna sweetly.

"Well, I think maybe on prom night, it might be nice if we, you know, got a room and…" David starts to say, the nervousness and fear can clearly be heard in his tone. Donna's smile and good mood turns to a much more serious look.

"And what, David, sleep together?" Donna asks, her tone clearly indicating that she's upset.

"Well…..yeah." David replies hesitantly.

Donna shakes her head in disgust. "David, how many times do I have to tell you? You know what my position is on premarital sex." scolds Donna

"Yes, Donna, I know." replies David, raising his tone slightly. "And if you don't want to do it, just say no and we'll forget the whole thing. I just thought it might be nice if we made this night special."

"Oh so what, our prom night can't be special unless we go up to a room, take off all our clothes and have sex?" asks Donna angrily. "David, how can you put me in a position like this at our senior prom? You know how I feel. You know how my parents trust me to do the right thing."

"Look Donna, I already said, if you don't want to do it, we won't do it. It was just an idea." snarls David.

"Yeah, well it was a lousy idea. And I don't want to do it."

"Fine then, we won't do it." growls David.

"Fine. Good." replies Donna in a surely tone.

David and Donna both look away from each other in different directions as they stare out into the hallway. Both of their moods have clearly soured from the conversation.

* * *

><p>As Brenda walks down the hall way of West Beverly alone, she looks up at all the banners and posters advertising prom. She can't wait until she graduates and she's finally out of this place. But she also knows that before she gets there, she's got some major rivers to cross first.<p>

As Brenda continues to walk down the hall she hears a voice call out to her as the person comes running up to her from behind.

"Hey Brenda." Scott yells out from behind.

Brenda stops and turns to greet him. "Oh hey Scott, how's it going?" greets Brenda with a smile.

"Pretty good." Scott replies. "Well except for the whole car thing."

"Oh, I meant to tell you about that. I explained the situation to my dad, and he said if worse comes to worse we can borrow his car on Saturday night. That is of course if Brandon doesn't go. If Brandon goes we can ride along with him over to David dad's pre-prom party." explains Brenda.

"Well I don't know, Brenda. I wouldn't feel right about making you drive me on your prom night." says Scott.

"Scott, it's alright, believe me." says Brenda reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Scott asks nervously. "I really want the evening to be nice for you." he says.

"And it will be. You just relax, okay?" says Brenda in a friendly tone as she flashes Scott a warm and friendly smile. Scott takes a deep breathe.

"Hey, I got you something." says Scott as he pulls a long black case out of his jacket pocket that looks practically identical to the jewellery box that the bracelet he bought for Brenda came in.

Brenda looks at the bracelet case in a disbelieving manner. "Oh Scott, you really shouldn't have." she cries.

"Please, just open it." asks Scott.

Brenda takes the case reluctantly as she looks up at Scott, while shooting him a look. She then looks down at the case, expecting it to be something way too extravagant for her to accept. She slowly opens the case and sees a bracelet inside that is significantly less expensive than the one Scott gave her before. It's a simple metal chain with one link in the chain cut in a heart shape that has the word 'friendship' engraved on it.

"What's this?" Brenda asks.

"Well, I returned the other bracelet, and I got you this one instead for nineteen ninety nine. It's a friendship bracelet." Scott says. Brenda looks up at Scott, then back down at the bracelet. "It's not as nice looking at the other one, but I think it's durable and built to last. Just like our friendship."

Brenda smiles at Scott. She knows the message that he is sending to her by returning the other bracelet and giving her that one. It symbolized that Scott was totally cool with the idea of being just friends with Brenda and that she did not need to be his girlfriend for him to be happy with her.

"Please don't reject this one, Brenda. If you do, I might just have to cry right here in the hall way." Scott says in a halfway joking manner.

"Don't worry" says Brenda in a soft and reassuring tone. "I wouldn't dream of getting rid of it." she says as she puts the bracelet on her wrist and smiles at Scott.

"So you like it?" Scott asks.

"I love it." Brenda replies with a smile. "You are such a sweet guy, Scott. I couldn't ask for a better friend, or a better prom date." says Brenda with a warm smile in a soft tone as she grabs Scott's arm, leans in, and softly kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you." Brenda whispers to Scott. Those three words bring a huge smile to Scott's face. For so long, he had dreamed of Brenda saying those three simple words to him. "As a friend that is." Brenda continues in her regular voice.

At that exact moment, as Brenda and Scott share that tender moment in the hall way, Dylan comes around the corner just in time to hear Brenda say those last few words to Scott and kiss him on the cheek.

Dylan grins slightly as he is glad to see that Brenda is happy with Scott as her prom date. But at the same time, there is a big part of him that feels sad and jealous because it's not him who's making Brenda happy and giving her the prom night she deserves. And the worst part is, he has only himself to blame for that and he knows it. His slight grin quickly turns into a scowl as he turns around and walks back around the corner before either Brenda or Scott see him. This was Brenda and Scott's time and it was their prom. He had no intentions of interfering.

Dylan leans up against the wall and clinches his fist as he gathers his emotions. As he takes a deep breathe, he hears a slightly unfamiliar female voice come from behind him.

"Hi Dylan." says Brittany.

Dylan grimaces for a second as this is exactly what he doesn't need at that moment. While at times, he's found Brittany's school girl crush on him to be cute and funny, she's clearly a girl that he's not in the least bit interested in getting to know. She's a sophomore and a high maintenance cheerleader who dresses in pink and glitter, far too cutesy for his taste The idea of him together with her is an absolute joke to him. And she is somebody who he would just assume go away.

"Hey, how's it going?" says Dylan in a grumpy and unwelcoming tone, doing his best to be friendly.

"So I uhm, heard through the grapevine that you and Kelly broke up." says Brittany as she brushes her light blonde hair out of her eyes and shines her glittery make up at him.

"What, did they flash it up on a billboard something? Or is that the latest pass along message in the girls locker room?" Dylan asks in annoyance. "It's nice to know that the rest of school is so well informed about my personal business. In any case, the gossip line is correct on this one. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Dylan says sarcastically and with anger in his tone.

"Uhm, no. I was just making casual conversation." Brittany replies, her tone becoming softer and less confident.

"Yeah, well take it from me, casual conversation is overrated." replies a surely Dylan.

Brittany backs up for a moment and then decides to tone down her cutesy demeanour and change the subject.

"So listen. My best friend's boyfriend has a friend who's willing to take me to the prom. But I haven't given him an answer yet. And I thought if you needed a date for the prom, that maybe….." says Brittany getting cut off in midsentence.

"That maybe what? You and I could go?" Dylan asks sarcastically as he snickers. "Listen Brittany, that is your name right?"

Brittany nods her head.

"Look I got nothing against you. I'm sure you are a very nice person. But get this through your head, alright? You and I aren't getting together. We never were getting together, and we never will be. We're not even going to be friends. And as far as prom goes, I think I'd almost rather get a lobotomy than go there. I don't want to go to it. I don't want to talk about it. And most of all, I don't want to be within a hundred miles of it or anybody who does. Now do you follow all that?" Dylan says in a harsh and condescending tone, letting his anger and bad mood get the best of him.

"Yeah, I get it." says Brittany, her smile and cute demeanour has totally disappeared as a look of humiliation is etched across on her face. "I'm sorry to have bothered you." she says as she turns around and takes off down the hallway.

As Brittany rushes off, Dylan feels slightly bad. He knows he was a little too harsh on the girl. And he also knows she didn't do anything to deserve his surely attitude and cold words towards her. But he's just fed up. He's fed up with all the prom talk. Mostly because he is starting to truly believe now that he and Brenda will never get another chance. He made his bed when he chose Kelly, and now he has to live with the consequences of his choice.

Dylan scoffs as he turns around and walks down the hall alone. He strongly considers going home at that point and skipping the rest of school just so he doesn't have to deal with anyone. But he doesn't. He just keeps telling himself that as soon as school gets out on Friday, he grabbing his surfboard and a change of clothes and heading straight to Baja. It is that one thought that is allowing him to get through the day.

* * *

><p>Brandon takes a deep breathe before walking into the news room as he sees Andrea busy looking at the layout for the current edition of the Blaze. Brandon walks in and puts his books down at his desk and walks over to her.<p>

"Hey chief." Brandon says, addressing Andrea with the nickname that he has come accustom to calling her whenever they're working on paper.

"Brandon, I need to ask you for a really big favor." Andrea says, using that desperate sounding tone of voice she usually uses whenever she needs something from Brandon.

"Sure Andrea, you name it." says a completely agreeable Brandon.

Andrea shoots Brandon a weird look as she knows something is up. Brandon never agrees to anything without hearing what it is first.

"Well, Toby came down sick with the flu and we need somebody to cover tonight's school board meeting. I checked the calendar and everyone else is either booked or has prior commitments tonight. Do you think you can cover it just one last time? It'll be the last school board meeting you'll ever have to go to."

"Well, I'll have to twist Nat's arm to let me go early, but hey, why not?" says an unusually cheerful Brandon.

"Are you sure?" Andrea asks. "I mean if you can't make it, I can…" says Andrea getting cut off in mid sentence by Brandon.

"Andrea, don't worry. I got it covered." says Brandon as he shoots Andrea a confident look as if to tell her everything's under control.

"Uh thanks, Brandon." replies Andrea, clearly confused by Brandon's seemingly cheerful mood and complete willingness to be helpful. Under normal circumstances, getting Brandon to take off of work and cover a school board meeting would involve a lot of arm twisting and maybe some form of bribery or a threat. But for some reason, Brandon was being uncharacteristically cooperative, and this had the red flags raised with Andrea.

"Be sure to take detailed notes. On the agenda tonight is an absolutely absurd issue involving a wardrobe guidline, aka dress code, for school next year. You know, I'm getting sick and tired of these bureaucrats who come in flexing their muscle and trampling on our rights as young adults to express ourselves…" lectures Andrea as she gets cut off again by Brandon who doesn't feel like listening to her give one of her long winded speeches.

"Andrea." cuts in Brandon. "I'm the co-editor and chief, remember? I think I know how to cover a school board meeting."

"I'm sorry. You're right." apologizes Andrea as Brandon turns around and focuses his attention on the notes that are on his desk. Andrea slowly approaches him. "Hey Brandon, are you feeling all right?" she asks.

"Yeah, I feel great, why?" asks Brandon.

"Well for one you didn't put up any kind of a fight when I asked you to cover the school board meeting. Now maybe I'm being paranoid here, but I'm guessing that means you are either hiding something from me or you want something from me, which is it?" asks Andrea.

Brandon takes another deep breathe as he turns slowly to look at Andrea. At first he thought he'd play it off, but she knew him way too well after the last three years and could see right through anything he's hiding. He figured now was as good a time as any. It was time for him to end this whole speculation thing and ask Andrea to the prom once and for all. After all, they were a team, and who better for him to go to the prom with then somebody who knew him backwards and forwards. Besides, Kelly could get a date to the prom with practically any guy in school. But at that moment, he clearly was feeling Andrea was the right choice.

"You're right. There is something I want to talk to you about." says Brandon who prepares to just ask Andrea right there. "You see, this Saturday I thought that maybe you and I could…" starts Brandon.

Before Brandon can finish his thought, he is interrupted by a female voice that calls out to him and Andrea from behind.

"Hey guys." says Kelly who comes walking into the news room and up to Brandon and Andrea.

"Hey Kelly, how's it going?" greets Andrea.

"Hey Kel." greets Brandon in an unenthusiastic tone, secretly frustrated that his attempts to get a prom date has been interrupted once again.

"Listen, I don't know if you guys still want to do that story on Scott saving my life at my birthday party. But if you are, you can use me in your story in anyway you like. All I ask is that you let me read it before you publish it." says Kelly.

Andrea and Brandon look at each other, both are confused and startled by Kelly's complete change in attitude. "You sure about this, Kel?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kelly replies. "I mean by now pretty much the entire school knows about it anyways. And shoot, maybe there is someone out there who has a diet pill addiction that will read about it and it'll save them from the same thing that I had to go through."

"Why gee, Kelly, thanks." says Andrea, not really sure what to say or how to react. "I'm not sure if we're still going to run that story or not, but if we do, we will definitely let you know and read anything before it gets published."

"Thank you." replies Kelly in a humble tone. "I also want to apologize to both of you. I know I've been a real bitch lately. Just with everything that's been going on…." says an emotional Kelly as she looks down at her hands for a moment while she clutches them. "I just hope that both of you still want to be my friends. I mean clearly I've given everyone a whole lot of reasons not to be."

"Kelly, don't worry about it." says Andrea. "We all go through our rough points from time to time. It doesn't mean we're not your friends."

Kelly grins slightly, but the look in her eyes still indicate she's upset about something. "Thanks, that means a lot." she says to Andrea. "Listen, I have to go. I'll see you guys later." says Kelly as she turns and walks out of the news room. Andrea turns to Brandon, wondering what he was getting at before Kelly came in.

"So Brandon, you were saying?" asks Andrea. Brandon's focus has clearly changed as he could read Kelly's body language and could clearly tell that something was bothering her. After months of sporting a world class type A bitch personality, she had all of a sudden turned humble and sincere. Brandon instinctively knew there had to be something more to it then just her feeling bad about the way she had been treating people.

"Um, we'll talk later, Andrea." says Brandon as he rushes out of the news room after Kelly, leaving a perplexed Andrea standing there wondering what's going through his mind.

"Hey Kel, wait up." yells Brandon as he chases her down in the hall way.

"Brandon, what is it?" Kelly asks.

"Are you alright?" he asks with concern. "You look like something's bothering you."

Kelly looks away from Brandon for a moment and scowls, then looks back towards him. "No. I'm not alright." she replies.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asks.

"I just got word from Steve that Tony Miller is planning to ask me to the prom." Kelly says with a look of disgust on her face. "I mean Tony Miller. God, I can't do any better than an arrogant jock that's full of himself. Apparently since his plan to ask Brenda to the prom backfired, I'm his next target. I mean just the idea of him taking me to the prom makes me want to throw up." Kelly cries.

Brandon stares back at her with a look of confusion. "Kelly, what's the big deal? If you don't want to go to the prom with Tony Miller, just say no when he asks you." says Brandon.

Kelly shakes her head. "Brandon, you don't get it." she replies. "At this point, I don't think I can find anybody else who would be willing to go to the prom with me."

"Oh come on, you were voted most beautiful in the senior class. There are at least fifty guys in school who would die to go to prom with you." says Brandon trying to be convincing

"No there aren't, Brandon." retorts Kelly. "Everyone knows what a mean nasty bitch I've been this past year. And by now they all know me as the troubled girl who got addicted to diet pills and passed out at her own birthday party. No decent guy wants anything to do with somebody like that." she cries. "And by now, it's looking like if I'm going to have a date to the prom, it's going to have to be Tony Miller."

"Kel, that's crazy." says Brandon.

"Brandon." cuts in Kelly. "I appreciate your support, I really do. But the bottom line is that I made my bed, now I have to lie in it. I stabbed my best friend in the back last year, caused her to break up with the love of her life, then snuck around with him behind her back. Then when I finally got him, I pushed him and everyone else away with my personal issues and my attitude. Face it Brandon, you reap what you sew in this world, and I guess now I'm finally getting mine." Kelly says sadly.

"Come on, it doesn't have to be like that." says Brandon in a last gasp effort to try to get Kelly to change her mine. Kelly reaches out and squeezes Brandon's arm.

"Yes it does." she replies. "Thanks for caring though." Kelly replies sincerely as she removes her grip from Brandon's arm and slowly begins to walk down the hall. Brandon stands there staring at her as she walks away. He legitimately feels bad for her and what she's feeling. Sure, she hadn't been a very pleasant person to be around lately. But Brandon knows that she really isn't a bad person. And she shouldn't have to settle for Tony Miller.

Only a few minutes ago, he was just about to ask Andrea Zuckerman to the prom. Now, with these change of events, he is suddenly rethinking his position. If it would keep Kelly from going to the prom with Tony Miller, perhaps it would be best if he asked her to the prom instead. These thoughts race through Brandon's mind as he turns around and walks the other way down the hall.

* * *

><p>"So yeah. I'm supposed to go with David to the mall this afternoon after school to pick out a tux." says Scott to Brenda as the two of them sit on a bench at lunch.<p>

"That's cool." Brenda replies. "I was hoping to get either Kelly or Donna to go with me and help me pick out a dress. But Donna's already picked hers out and Kelly doesn't have a date, so I don't even know if she's going."

"Kelly still doesn't have a date?" Scott asks. "Wow, that's crazy. I don't get it though. Half the guys in school would give their right arm to be able to go to the prom with Kelly Taylor. How can she not have a date?"

"I don't know if it's a matter of whether she can get a date but as to who she can get. At least that's my theory, if I know Kelly as well as I think I do." replies Brenda.

"If only she and Dylan had waited another week or two before they broke up." says Scott.

"I'm not sure that would have done any good." Brenda says.

"What do you mean?" asks Scott.

"Dylan's pretty hell bent on not going to the prom." Brenda replies.

Scott frowns for a second, disappointed to hear that Dylan is not going to the prom. "That's too bad. Prom won't be the same without Dylan there." says Scott.

"Yeah, I know." Brenda replies sadly. "But Dylan's a pretty stubborn guy. So I'm not even going to try to talk him into it."

"Hey, speak of the devil." says Scott as he spots Dylan walking through the courtyard, heading in their direction. Dylan's eyes meet with Brenda's. He's not feeling sociable at all. But he doesn't want to give Brenda or Scott the impression that he's mad at them, so he walks over to them. "Hey Dylan." greets an enthusiastic Scott.

"Hi." Brenda says feeling a little awkward after the previous night.

"How's it going?" says Dylan in a low and unenthusiastic, but friendly tone of voice.

"So Dylan, Brenda tells me that you aren't going to the prom." says Scott who surprisingly is the one who's keeping the conversation active. There is definitely an uneasy feeling between Dylan and Brenda here. They had taken a long drive and talked about a lot of things past, present, and future. They were both searching for answers, but in the end when the night was over after all they had talked about, they were no where near closer to finding the answers they were looking for.

Brenda was still no closer to picking a college and that was mainly because her emotions towards Dylan were constantly playing with her mind. Dylan would always have a special place in her heart and lately the good hearted guy he was had really been shining through. But after all that had happened, she just didn't know if she was ready to give him her heart again because she wasn't sure she could go through it all again with him.

Dylan, meanwhile, was living with regret almost 24/7. Ever since he broke up with Kelly, she hadn't even crossed his mind once, which only confirmed that his spontaneous decision he made that night at the Bel Age hotel was wrong. He knew he couldn't turn back time and make things right again. He knows why Brenda is reluctant towards him. She didn't want to hurt anyone else. The reality has set in that the choice Dylan made may have cost him Brenda forever. Prom would only be a painful reminder of that. Because he knows if he had made the right decisions, it would be him and Brenda going, instead of her and Scott. But what's done is done. And now he just wants to take off for Baja for the weekend and forget that his senior prom even exists.

"Yeah, well the whole tux thing really isn't me." Dylan exclaims to Scott. "Besides, I don't have a date and at this point it would be too much trouble trying to find one."

"What if we found you a date?" suggests Brenda. Dylan turns to look at her and wonders why she would suggest that when Dylan has clearly told her how he feels about prom.

"Good idea." chimes in Scott. "In fact, I have an idea for a date for you." says Scott.

"You do?" Brenda and Dylan say simultaneously, both surprised as Dylan is kind of in awe at the mere idea that Scott Scanlon would be setting him up for a prom date. He's not insulted by it. He knows Scott is just trying to be helpful, he just finds the irony to be quite comical.

"Why don't you go with my sister?" asks Scott to Dylan.

Brenda holds back a giggle as she knows exactly what Dylan is thinking regarding that idea. Dylan smiles for a moment and shakes his head as he searches for the most polite thing to say so he doesn't hurt Scott's feelings.

"Look Scott, I appreciate it, man. I really do." starts Dylan. "Your sister's a nice person, and I have nothing against her. But she's definitely not my type. And I seriously doubt that I'm hers either." says Dylan.

"I didn't mean to suggest that you two should start dating. Just go to the prom as friends, like Brenda and I are doing." suggests Scott with a slight grin.

"Scott, seriously dude. Thanks but no thanks." says Dylan in a slightly more assertive tone, passing the hint to Scott to back off. "Listen, I got to catch up on some reading. I'll see you both later." he says as he walks off.

"Gosh, I was just trying to help." a not so confident Scott says to Brenda after Dylan's left. "I hope I didn't make him mad or anything."

"You didn't." reassures Brenda. "Dylan's just got a lot on his mind these days."

"Oh." Scott says. "Well, I understand." he replies with a smile.

"Listen, I got something to do before class. Will you be by the Peach Pit later?" Brenda asks.

"I'll try. It depends on how long David and I take trying on tuxedos." replies Scott.

"Okay, well if not, I'll call you tonight, okay?" says Brenda as she squeezes Scott's hand before standing up and walking off as Scott watches her leave. While he's ecstatic about going to the prom with Brenda, he continues to wonder if he didn't touch a nerve with Dylan.

* * *

><p>Brenda rushes to catch up with Dylan. "Dylan." she shouts at him from behind. He hears her and turns around.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" he asks in his cool and collective manner to Brenda.

"Is everything alright?" she asks.

"Yeah, everything's great. Why you ask?" Dylan replies.

"I don't know. It's just I can usually tell when something's bothering you because you get pretty quiet and don't talk with a lot of enthusiasm, kind of like what you were doing back there." explains Brenda. "Is it something we talked about last night?" she asks.

"Nah, it's not that. Everything's cool." says Dylan, trying his best to be convincing. "Just all this prom talk is kind of a drag."

"Oh?" says Brenda who frowns slightly. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but does it have anything to do with me going to the prom with Scott?" ask Brenda. Dylan is caught slightly off guard by that question, mainly because Brenda read her mind. While he has no problem with Scott being the one who is taking Brenda to the prom, he is bothered by the fact that he knows full well it could be him if he hadn't screwed up.

"What?" Dylan asks, acting surprised. "Don't be crazy. We've been over this all ready. Hell, I'm the one who helped make it all happen when I tracked him down and brought him to your house last Saturday." says Dylan.

"So it doesn't bother you in the least bit?" Brenda asks again just to reaffirm he's cool with it.

"No, not at all." he exclaims. "Now stop questioning it. Scott is practically giddy about going to the prom with you. And the bottom line is he was the guy who was there for you when you were hurt and needed a friend. He deserves to go to prom with you, Bren. He's a good kid. And you don't want to hurt him again." says Dylan. Brenda nods her head in agreement with a look of sadness in her eyes.

Brenda knows Dylan is right. Scott was the one who was there for her to make her feel better. She owes it to him to go to the prom with him. Granite there is still part of her that fantasizes about having a magical prom night with Dylan. But facts remain facts. Scott was her truest friend this past year when everyone else pretty much abandoned her. Dylan was the one who caused that hurt by running around with her best friend behind her back and then choosing her.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to go to the prom with Scott and have a great time." says Brenda. "Though I have to admit, there is a big part of me that wishes you were going."

"Bren." Dylan expresses in a frustrated tone.

"Not with me, just going in general." Brenda explains. "This is like our last memory of high school before we graduate. I mean they call it a night to remember. It's the culmination of our senior year, our time in high school. And you've been such a big part of my high school years. And with you not there, it will be like a big part of that is missing."

Dylan looks around for a moment to gather his thoughts then he grabs Brenda's shoulders gently. "Bren, I think you're making too big of a deal over this. I mean seriously, whether I go to the prom or not shouldn't be that big of a deal to you. Now I want you to do something for me, okay?" says Dylan sincerely.

"What?" she asks looking back at him.

"I want you to go to prom with Scott. Enjoy yourself. Have a great time. And don't think about me and worry about me at all. I'm going to be in Baja having a great time. And I want you to be doing the same thing. Make yourself beautiful and show that kid the time of his life, alright?" requests Dylan.

"Okay." says Brenda as she gently nods.

Dylan grins. "That's my girl." he says softlt as he pats her on the shoulder. "And one more thing." he adds. "Please don't ask me or try to get me to go to prom anymore. Come Saturday night, I'm going to be exactly where I want to be. And I'll be a lot happier if I know you're having a great time and not worrying about me, okay?"

Dylan turns around and slowly walks away. He walks in a cool and confident manner as he grins the whole time that he's still in sight of Brenda. The second he turns the corner, his grin turns into a frown as he silently curses to himself. He just wishes this entire week was over.

* * *

><p>"Oh man." cries David from inside the dressing room of the tuxedo rental shop where he is trying on his third different tuxedo since he and Scott showed up.<p>

"Hey David, you alright?" asks Scott from the next dressing room over.

"No. I want to kill who ever designed this stupid tuxedo. Why did they have to put so many buttons on this damn shirt? Did they honestly think it would look better or were they deliberately trying to be jerks?" growls David in total frustration.

"Is it not fitting?" Scott asks.

"Of course it's not fitting Scott, why do you think I've tried on three already?" snaps an irritated David.

"Well, mine fits just fine." Scott replies.

"Well Scott, it's so nice to know that you lived such a charm life. Some of us however aren't as fortunate. Now would you shut up already and let me finish putting this stupid thing on. I don't have all night to play around at this." David grunts as it's become clearly evident to Scott by now that his best friend is in a really lousy mood.

Scott walks out of the dressing room only half dressed as he has a tuxedo shirt and jacket on, but is still wearing his blue jeans. He walks over to the dressing room where David is changing and peers over the top of the dressing room doors. "Hey David, what's with you, man?"

"Scott, do you mind? I'm changing." snaps David.

"Look man, you haven't had one nice thing to say to me since we left school and you've been walking around here with a massive chip on your shoulder. Now if I did something to make you mad, tell me. But stop biting my head off every time I open my mouth." asserts Scott.

"Scott" cries out David in an apologetic tone as he stands up and looks at him over the top of the dressing room doors. "It's not you, man. I've just had a real lousy day. And I just couldn't be less in the mood to try on tuxedos right now."

Scott makes an awkward face at David, not really sure what to say. "You want to talk about it?" he asks.

David exhales, then leans over the door motioning for Scott to come closer to him so he can whisper. "Okay, well today I told Donna about my idea for prom night. You know about getting a hotel room and sleeping together and everything."

One of the corners of Scott's mouth goes up as he snickers slightly. "So judging by your mood, I'm guessing she didn't exactly give you the response you were hoping for?" replies Scott.

David chuckles slightly. "That's the understatement of the year." he replies. "She basically berated me for trying to ruin our prom night by throwing the idea of sex into it. And after that she gave me the cold shoulder the rest of the day."

"Look David, I told you that you can't pressure her on this. And if she says no, you have to be open to it." Scott replies.

"I didn't pressure her on it, man. That's the thing. I merely presented it as an option. But now all of a sudden she's making me out to be the bad guy because I even brought it up." says David.

Scott thinks for a moment, searching for the right thing to say as this is not a subject he's an expert on. "Look, just give her a day or two. Donna seems like a reasonable girl. I'm sure it will blow over."

"Well maybe it will with her, but it won't with my check book." says David.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks curiously.

"I rented out one of the nicest rooms in the entire hotel for that night. I couldn't wait for her to make a decision. If I had waited, all the rooms would have been completely booked. So I had to put a deposit down to reserve my room. Now all of it was for nothing." David explains with an exasperated look on his face.

At that moment, Steve comes walking into the tuxedo shop and spots David and Scott in the back at the dressing room area and goes walking back there.

"Hola amigos." Steve says to David and Scott as he looks at Scott. "Getting ready for the big night I see? Scott, I'm not sure those jeans go with that tux, but you never know. Maybe Brenda will like it." jokes Steve, trying to be funny. Scott lets out a slight laugh.

"Hey Steve, thanks for all the wonderful advice you gave me. It worked like a charm." snarls David sarcastically. "Thanks to you my girlfriend is giving me the silent treatment."

"Why? What happened?" asks Steve.

"Well I approached her, just like you said. But unlike what you said, her response wasn't all that positive." replies David.

"Wait." says Scott with a slightly confused look on his face. "The whole thing with you sleeping with Donna on prom night, that was your idea, Steve?" Scott asks.

"No." replies Steve hastily. "It was your buddy David here who wants to get lucky on prom night. He came to me and asked for my advice on the right approach." Steve says in his usual slick manner.

"Yeah, which you assured me would work." snarls a flustered David.

"Well it would have worked if you would have done it right." says Steve.

"How do you know I didn't do it right, Steve? I haven't even told you what I did." replies David.

"David, you think I live in a cave? I've been seeing how you operate for the last two years. You got the tools, you just don't know how to operate them yet. That's why you got to listen to me. Cause I do have a little experience in the old romance department." says Steve with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Yeah, little being the key world in that sentence." David says snickering as Scott laughs in reaction to his cut on Steve.

"Don't be laughing, Scott. You may be in need of some of Steve Sander's words of wisdom on prom night if things go well with Brenda, you know what I mean?" Steve jokes to Scott as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Scott, take it from me, don't listen to this guy, man. You can see where it got me." says David in a serious tone, but meaning it as a joke.

"Thanks anyways Steve, but Brenda and I are just friends and that's all we're going to the prom as." replies Scott. At that moment a deep voice intrudes in on the conversation between Steve, David, and Scott from behind.

"God, you're a loser, Scanlon." says Tony Miller as he walks slowly into the dressing room area where the guys are talking. "Here you are, lucky enough to somehow have Brenda Walsh, a girl who doesn't have any business even giving you the time of day, much less go to prom with you, and you aren't even going to try to score. You really are pathetic." says Tony shaking his head.

"Excuse me, Miller, but this is an A B conversation, so why don't you see your way out of it." cuts in Steve, standing up for Scott.

"Shut up, Sanders." replies Miller.

"No why don't you shut up, butt head." says Steve. "What are you doing here anyways? Last I heard you were still dateless to the prom."

"Which is something the three of us have, so looks like your odd man out, eh Tony?" taunts David from inside the dressing room as he starts to put his regular clothes back on.

"Only temporarily." says Tony. "Trust me, by this time on Saturday, I'll be on my way to the prom with the hottest girl in school."

Steve snickers. "I'm assuming you're referring to Kelly?"

"Of course. Who else?" Tony replies.

"And you actually think my sister would even consider going to the prom with you?" says David as he begins to laugh hysterically while Scott and Steve chuckle.

"Yeah, laugh it up, losers." says Tony looking flustered as what the guys are saying is starting to get to him. "We'll see who's laughing on Saturday when I'm up in a hotel room with the beautiful Kelly Taylor after prom."

This touches a nerve with David who comes barging out of the dressing room into the store, not realizing that he's wearing nothing but his boxer shorts at that moment. "Look Miller, just leave my sister alone, alright." barks David as he starts to charge Tony, but Scott and Steve grab him and start to pull him back toward the dressing room.

"David, I wouldn't do that if I were you." says Scott.

"Give me one good reason why not" says David as he stares right at Tony Miller

"Because you're in your underwear." says Scott. David looks down, realizing it's true as his valentine boxers have caught the attention of most of the people in the store. He quickly rushes back into the dressing room and closes the door as Tony stands there laughing.

"Good one, Silver." he says. "By the way, love the boxers, real classy." he says tauntingly.

"Miller, just beat it, would ya?" says a frustrated Steve.

Tony stands there lauging at David for a few more moments then turns to Scott. "Well, I'll see you girls later." he says arrogantly. "On Saturday, after Brenda gets tired of playing with little boys and wants a real man, tell her to come see me up in room 412." he says with a cocky attitude as he turns and heads out of the store leaving Steve, David, and Scott standing there.

"David, a word of advice" says Steve. "I wouldn't wear those boxers on Saturday, especially if Donna changes her mind. They just might ruin the mood" he jokes.

"Shut up, Steve." says an embarrassed Steve.

"God, I'm so sick of that guy." cries Scott.

"So am I." says Steve. "He's been under my skin for a long time."

Scott looks at Steve for a second and contemplates what he is about to ask him, before finally deciding to go ahead and do it. "Hey Steve?" he asks.

"Yeah?" Steve replies.

"You remember what you said to me back at Brenda's on Saturday, about getting back at Tony for all the trouble he's cause me?" Scott asks.

Steve turns his head to look at Scott as a huge smile comes across his face. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Steve asks.

Scott nods his head with a shy an awkward grin. "Yes. I want to get this guy. If you think we still can."

Steve has a smile on his face like the cat who just ate the canary. "I got just the plan. Though to pull this off, we're going to need some help."

"Help? What kind of help?" Scott asks. David finishes changing into his regular clothes and comes out of the dressing room.

"Well, it's going to take more than just you and I to do this." Steve says to Scott, as he turns to David. "Silver, how about you? You want in on this?"

"In on what?" asks David who really wasn't paying attention as he was dressing while Scott and Steve were talking.

"Haven't you been listening?" asks a frustrated Steve. "Getting back at Tony Miller for all the times he's picked on and humiliated Scott and other kids like him. I have just the idea and it will work if we can get the right people to help us out.

"I don't know, Steve." David replies non-confidently. "Every time you get an idea you swear will work, I always end up regretting it."

"David, David, David." Steve says in a smooth tone as he pats David on the shoulder. "Come on, don't you want to see Tony get his come up ins after everything he's done. I mean this is the same guy who use to give you wedgies in the hallway."

David thinks for a moment, then he looks at Scott, then back at Steve before finally grinning. "All right, all right. I'm in." says David.

"Excellent." cries Steve.

"So what's the plan?" Scott asks.

Steve looks around and then puts one hand on David's shoulder and one hand's on Scott's as he leans in to whisper to them. "Look, not here, all right." Steve whispers.

"Well then where? Brenda's suppose to be at the Peach Pit later. I want to meet her there." Scott whispers back.

"Ah yes, good." whispers Steve. "Go and meet Brenda there. David, go back to your place and tell Kelly I really need to talk to her and get her to come to the Pit. If she doesn't want to come, twist her arm till you make her come. We're going to need both of them to pull this off. I'll discuss my plan once everybody's on board."

Scott and David both nods their heads confirming they are in with this, but both have looks of uncertainty on their faces. Steve just smiles at them with his confident 'trust me' look.

"Guys, relax." says Steve with his smile "It's gonna work, trust me."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be up sometime next week as we continue to try to work out the whole prom thing and the plan to get back at Tony Miller begins to come into play. **

**As always, all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.**


	30. The joke's on the jock: Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I ask you all every chapter to please review. You may think I just like hearing nice words about my story. Well, I do. But that really isn't why I ask for reviews. This isn't just my first 90210 story. This is my first major piece of fan fiction ever. I've only just discovered how much I love writing. And I have ideas for other 90210 stories once this one is complete. I even have a possible idea for a sequel to this story. But I really want to know what you all like and do like about my writing as I am just starting out.**

**A certain reader sent me a private message this past week reviewing my entire story and telling me both what they loved about this story and what they'd change about it. Every review I get, and every piece of feedback given to me is extremely important. I want to improve as I go along, and the only way I can really do that is by hearing from you all. I want to thank this reader for taking the time to write such a lengthy and detailed critique about my review as it was extremely helpful both in writing this chapter and with future chapters. And I encourage everyone to do the same. I'm not just saying it. You're feedback is so important to me. **

**Okay, I'm done begging now. On with the story. I'm hoping to wrap up the pre-prom phase of this story in the next two chapters and move on to prom itself. I know this story has kind of dragged over the last few chapters, but trust me, the climax of this story is in sight, and I want to thank everyone for sticking with me on this.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The bells ring on the front door of the Peach Pit as Kelly walks in and takes a look around and spots Brandon behind the counter as he wipes it down. His eyes meet with hers as she makes her way to the counter.<p>

"Hey Kel." Brandon greets cheerfully with a smile.

"Hey Brandon, have you seen Steve?" Kelly asks.

Brandon shakes his head. "Can't say that I have. Why?" he asks.

"David said he had some urgent matter he needed to talk to me about. Though knowing Steve, it's probably something either really stupid, really crazy, or really chauvinistic." Kelly jokes as Brandon laughs.

"Knowing Steve, it might just be a combination of all three" jokes Brandon. Kelly wrings her hands for a moment.

"Listen Brandon, I really appreciate you taking the time to talk to me today. Believe it or not, it did make me feel a little bit better." Kelly says slowly, in a serious tone.

Brandon shoots Kelly a warm smile. "Hey, what are friends for?" he says.

Kelly snickers. "I'm surprised I have any of those left. Given how big of a bitch I've been to everyone." she says mournfully.

Brandon takes a deep breathe and looks around the pit for a moment checking to see if there are any customers that need his attention before returning his focus to Kelly. "You know Kelly, I may not know everything about everyone. But one thing I do know is that for the most part people are pretty forgiving if you just give them a chance."

"That's pretty idealistic thinking, Brandon. And it would be nice if it were true. But the real world just doesn't work that way. Lately, I've made a lot of people not want to be my friend." Kelly says mournfully.

Brandon looks over and sees Scott sitting at a table by himself drinking a coke and gets an idea as he turns back to Kelly. "Tell you what, why don't we test that theory?" he suggests.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asks, looking confused.

"Well, there's a guy sitting over there, that you've probably given every reason for him to hate you." whispers Brandon as he nods in Scott's direction, pointing him out to Kelly. "Now the way I see it, I think he's entitled to a long overdue thank you from you."

"But I already did thank him." says Kelly.

"Not just a quick word of thanks, but something really heartfelt and sincere, like you were with me in the hall today. I think you'll find if you show that side of you a little more, that people like Scott will really truly want to be your friend." says Brandon as Kelly looks hesitant. "Go on, give it a try. Can it really hurt?" he says with an urging grin.

Kelly gets up and slowly walks over to the table that Scott is sitting at as she tries to quietly get his attention.

"Scott" she says in a quiet tone as Scott turns around to look at her.

"Oh, hey Kelly." Scott greets.

"Hey." she says, feeling a bit awkward. "You mind if I sit here?"

"Oh sure." Scott replies as Kelly takes a seat directly across from him. Both are looking a little awkward and uncomfortable, but Kelly takes one look back to the counter at Brandon who's watching them intently. "So what's on your mind?" Scott asks.

"I just want to tell you first and foremost that I'm extremely sorry for the way I've treated you these past few months." says Kelly.

Scott has a bit of a surprised look on his face as he's not sure how to immediately respond. "Listen Kelly, you don't have to…." Scott starts, as Kelly holds up her hand cutting him off.

"Yes, Scott, yes I do have to." she replies. "You did absolutely nothing to warrant the way I treated you. I was very angry with a lot of stuff that was going on in my life and I was taking a lot of it out on you. And it was extremely wrong of me to do so." Kelly says sincerely. "And even though I've given you every reason to hate me for the rest of your life, I really hope you won't. So I'm asking you to please forgive me."

"Okay." Scott replies with a slight grin as one of the corners of his mouth goes up, but still feeling awkward and shy. "I forgive you, Kelly. And really, it's okay."

"I also never really gave you the thanks that you truly deserved for what you did for me." Kelly says. "You saved my life when I pretty much gave you every reason to just leave me there to die. And I just want to know that I'll never forget it." says Kelly as she pauses, Scott just nods as he's a bit in awe of what Kelly's saying to him. "You know, I never really meant anything I said about you. I really didn't. You're not a dork or a geek. In fact, you're pretty cool. And you probably don't need me because you got Brenda, Brandon, and even Dylan now. But if you have room for one more friend in your life, I'd really love to have that spot."

Scott looks down for a moment; taking in everything Kelly just said to him, then looks back up at her and smiles. "Hey, you got it. And you really don't need to show me any gratitude. Just knowing that you're alive and okay is reward enough for me." Scott says as he and Kelly smile at each other.

Nat goes up and pats Brandon on the back. Both have been at the counter, eavesdropping on Kelly and Scott's conversation. "Aww, isn't that sweet. They made up." says Nat in a slightly sarcastic, yet warm tone of voice.

"Kind of makes you all warm and fuzzy inside, doesn't it?" Brandon replies slightly jokingly.

"Yeah. Sure does." says Nat.

"Infact, so warm, that you'll go ahead and let me go now?" Brandon replies suggestively to Nat who shoots him a look. "Nat, come on, I already told it was last minute. I have to fill in as a last minute sub for Andrea at the school board meeting tonight. It just came up out of the blue."

"Well, I suppose since you've already done your good deed for the day." Nat says sarcastically with a grin. "Go on, get out of here." he says with a smile.

"Thanks Nat." replies Brandon. "You're a good man, Charlie Brown." he says jokingly as he heads back toward the kitchen, clocks out, grabs his jacket and heads out the door. As he reaches the front door, he runs into Steve, Brenda, and David who are coming in.

"Brandon, where are you going?" asks Steve. "We're about to have a secret meeting here."

"Well Steve, you're just going to have to keep it a secret from me then. Cause I promised Andrea I'd cover the school board meeting tonight. But have fun." Brandon says cheerfully as he pats Steve on the shoulder and takes off out the door.

Steve spots Kelly and Scott sitting at the table and he, Brenda, and David all go down and sit at the table and join them.

"Okay good, we're all here." says Steve.

"Um, no we're not." Kelly replies.

"What do you mean 'no we're not'?" replies Steve.

"I invited Donna." Kelly answers.

A look of concern grows on David's face. "Donna?" he asks, blurting her name out.

Steve's eyes grow a bit wider as a look of annoyance crosses his face. "Are you nuts?" he asks Kelly. "This is supposed to be a secret meeting. And we all know how good Donna is at keeping secrets."

"Look, Donna's one of my two best friends, and I don't keep secrets from her." retorts Kelly.

"Alright, but if she spills the beans on this and ruins the whole thing, I'm blaming you." Steve replies.

At that moment, Donna walks into the Peach Pit and sees everyone sitting at the table and walks over to them.

"Hi everyone." Donna says with a cheerful smile. Everyone greets her back, including David, who is still feeling the awkwardness as he and Donna have been silent towards each other ever since David told her about his prom night plans.

"Okay Steve, so what's this all about?" asks Brenda, in a tone to let him know that she wants him to get to the point.

"Alright." Steve says as he leans into the table and lowers his voice in a secretive manner. "Look, we all know how big of a jerk Tony Miller's been to everyone over the last three years."

"Pft. Jerk is sugar coating it." says Brenda. "He thinks he's the hottest thing in school just because he's an all-star jock. God, it felt so good to say no to him when he tried to ask me to the prom."

"Yeah, well because you did, now it appears I'm next in line to receive the honor of getting asked to the prom by that idiot." says Kelly.

"You are, Kel." confirms Steve as Kelly ducks her head in disgust. "And that's where my plan comes in."

"What plan, Steve?" asks Donna. "What exactly are you getting at?"

"Look, Tony Miller has given us all a lot of grief over the last few years." explains Steve. "He gets off by humiliating people and making them look foolish and getting everyone else to laugh at them. Now we're about to graduate in a few weeks. And I say that before we do, we stick it back to Miller and let him know what it's like to be humiliated for a change."

"Well you guys are about to graduate, I still got another year." says Scott.

"Look Scott, you've suffered more than anyone from his bullish hazing and ego stroking. Think how popular you'll be come next year when you're a senior and you are known as the guy who put that jerk in his place." says Steve to Scott.

"Steve just get to the point already, will ya? What is it you want us to do?" says David.

"Well, I have a plan, and it will work. But it's going to take all of us working together on this. So I need to know right now are you all in or out? You want to put this jerk in his place once and for all? Or you want to do nothing and let him get away with it."

"I don't agree to anything until I hear what it is." says Kelly.

Steve motions with his index finger for everyone to lean in to the table. They all comply as he begins to whisper his plan to them. "Alright, listen carefully…." Steve whispers. Everyone leans in with open ears as they listen intently while Steve goes over his plan in such a soft voice that only they can hear. From behind the counter, Nat looks over at them and sees them talking secretively as he wonders what they're up to.

"Oh my god, that's crazy." says Donna, reacting to Steve's plan. "Do you really think it will work?"

"Of course it will." gloats Steve. "Miller's got the IQ of a walnut; he'll be a cinch to set up."

"Well, I'll do it." says Brenda with a smile. "After what he said to me and what he did to Scott, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finally gets his."

"Yeah, me too. I never did like the guy." says David.

"Great. Scott, what about you, man?" Steve asks

"Alright. I'm in." Scott says, slightly hesitant but quickly agreeable when he hears Brenda's in.

"Me too." says Donna, as everyone's attention turns to Kelly.

"So what do you say, Kel? We can't do this without you. You can say no and we'll call the whole thing off right now. It's up to you." Stave says, urging her to go along.

Kelly thinks for a moment. Her initial reaction is to say no as she's not very thrilled about Steve's plan. But then she remembers what Brandon said. This is another chance for her to show everyone that she isn't as self centered as they think and that there is another side to Kelly Taylor.

"Alright, I'll do it." Kelly says reluctantly. "If this back fires though, it could be a disaster."

"But if it works, it will be a thing of beauty." says Brenda.

"So can I get hands in on this? Are we gonna do it?" asks Steve to everyone as he puts his hand in the center of the table.

"Yeah, I'm in." says Brenda as she puts her hand in on top of Steve. One by one they all put their hand in on top of the other ones and agree to Steve's plan to get back at Tony Miller.

* * *

><p>Back at Kelly's house, Donna has come over. Kelly, Donna, and David are in the living room as they are discussing Steve's plan.<p>

"I can't believe I'm doing this." says Kelly.

"Oh come on, Kel. Just think how funny it's going to be." says David.

"Yeah, funny for you." says Kelly. "You're not the one who's got to set him up."

"No, I'm the one whose face Tony is going to smash in if this doesn't work." says David.

"Yeah well still, I just don't understand why I have to be the one to do this."

"Because Kelly, you heard Steve, you are the one that Tony's planning to ask to the prom." replies Donna.

"So I have to be the bait?" Kelly asks in a sarcastic manner.

"Well I wouldn't have put it quite in those terms. But yeah." Donna agrees as she makes an awkward face.

"Great." says a flustered Kelly as she rolls her eyes. "Well, you heard what it is we have to do. We're going to need one of my hottest outfits to pull this one off. And make up, lots and lots of make up."

"Do you have two of the same outfit? Or at least two outfits that kind of look alike, that would make things a lot easier." says Donna.

"I think so. You want to come up and help me look through my clothes?" Kelly asks Donna.

"Um sure, you go on, I'll be up in a minute." says Donna. Kelly goes upstairs to her room leaving David and Donna down in the living room.

"Listen Donna, about today." says David.

Donna puts her hand up, signalling for David to be quiet. "David, listen, I want to talk to you about that."

"Look, I didn't mean to put you in an uncomfortable position. It was just an idea I had. But I know how important your virginity is to you. And I would never force you into doing something you were uncomfortable with." says David.

"David, I know that." Donna replies. "Honestly, when you first made the suggestion, my instant reaction was anger and embarrassment. But then I got to thinking, you really didn't do anything wrong. And honestly, you're right. Prom should be something special." says Donna.

David raises an eyebrow as he wonders what Donna is getting at. "So are you saying you want to do it?" he asks.

"No." Donna replies to David who can't hide his disappointment at her answer. "I'm saying that I want to think about it and I'll let you know by Friday. But whether we do or don't, I want to know that you're going to have a good time that night."

With a look of mixed emotions, David manages to put on a grin. "Hey, as long as we're together and you're happy, I'll have a good time, I promise." David says.

"Good." says Donna who leans in and kisses David on the lips. "Well, I'd better go help Kelly." she says.

David stands there and watches Donna as she goes up the stairs with mixed emotions. He's happy Donna isn't mad at him anymore, but he's getting tired of waiting to take their relationship to the next level. They've been together for over a year now, and he feels that it is time that they start doing something together besides just kissing.

* * *

><p>As the sun comes up on a new school day at West Beverly High, there is hope and anticipation in most of the gang. While the majority of them are eagerly anticipating the new day and the opportunities that it brings, there is one person who is not.<p>

Dylan has turned very quiet and recluse in the past few days as he continues to keep to himself and away from the rest of the gang. He does not know about Steve's plan to best Tony Miller and everyone involved has agreed to keep it under wraps. While everyone else is looking forward to prom, graduation, and what will happen with their own futures, Dylan's lost sight of his as he continues to deal with his troubling emotions about Brenda. The only thing that matters to him right now is getting through each day.

Brandon is another one who doesn't know about Steve's plan. Since he had to rush out of the Peach Pit the previous night, he wasn't let in on the meeting. And nobody, not Brenda, Steve, or anyone else has told him about it either. As he walks into the school, he's eager to find Kelly and see if his advice to her has put her in a better mood.

Kelly stands at her opened locker as Steve comes running up to her.

"Kelly, Tony Miller's heading your way. You ready to do this?"

Kelly sighs and fakes a smile. "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." she says in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Common Kel, you got to make this seem real. Tony's going to have to believe that you are serious." encourages Steve

"Yes, I know." Kelly says in frustration. At that moment, she really feels exasperated about being put in the position she's been put in. But she's determined to be a team player and do her part to help see that this works.

Steve turns and sees Tony walking down the hall in the direction of Kelly. "Here he comes. Look, remember, Brenda and Scott are going to come walking past you right after you two start talking. Just make sure he sees them." Steve whispers as he quickly takes off around the corner at the base of the stairs where the Soda machines are to hide out of sight and eavesdrop on Kelly and Tony's conversation. Scott and Brenda are waiting by the soda machine as well.

"Okay, you two know what to do right?" Steve asks to Scott and Brenda.

"Sure do." Brenda says with confidence.

"Brenda, are you sure you're okay with this?" asks Scott.

"Definitely. After all, if I'm going to be an actress, what better place to start?" she replies. "Just remember, you don't have to kiss me. Just smile and maybe stroke my hair a few times. Make it look real and intimate." she instructs to Scott.

At that moment, Tony comes walking up to Kelly's locker.

"Hey Kelly." greets Tony.

"Oh hi, Tony." Kelly replies in a pleasant tone.

"So I heard through the grape vine that one of the most beautiful girls in the entire school doesn't have a date for the prom." says Tony, trying to sweet talk Kelly.

"Pft, not that it really matters. Prom is stupid and overrated anyways." Kelly replies.

"Yeah, I agree. So how about going with me?" Tony asks.

Back around the corner Steve hears this and turns to Brenda and Scott. "Okay, go." he whispers to them. At that moment Scott reaches out and holds Brenda's hand and the two of them smile as they start to walk out from around the corner and in the direction of Tony.

"You want me to go to the prom with you?" Kelly asks Tony, as she tries to stall him, looking around for Brenda and Scott to walk by.

"Yeah, and I promise I won't hold anything back. I will go all out. Limo, Corsage, Dinner, the whole nine yards." says Tony.

"Well, I…." starts Kelly. At that moment Scott and Brenda walk past Kelly's locker as Kelly spots them. They stop about ten feet from Kelly's locker on the other side of the hall way. Scott turns to face Brenda as he reaches out with his other hand and grabs her other hand, while the two look at each other, putting on a complete act that they've fallen for one another. Obviously, this is part of the plan to deceive Tony.

"Oh my god." says Kelly, putting on a face of shock.

"What?" Tony asks, having not seen Scott and Brenda yet.

"Check that out." says Kelly nodding in the direction of Brenda and Scott. Tony turns to see what Kelly is talking about and his jaw practically drops to the floor when he sees Scott and Brenda standing their in the hall way. Scott has wrapped his arms around Brenda's waist as she leans in and rests her head on his chest. It would appear to any casual observer that they appear to be two kids in love.

Unbeknownst to anyone else though, Dylan was at the end of the hall way and saw Scott and Brenda holding each other. He just stared at them for several moments and shook his head as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. For weeks Brenda had gone on and on to him about how she only liked Scott as a friend and that was all he'd ever be. But to him, by the looks of things, it looks as if she likes him as a lot more than just as a friend. This misunderstanding causes Dylan to walk away, around the corner and out of sight. In anger, Dylan balls up his fist and punches a locker with an uppercut as he grunts.

Scott and Brenda look at each other as he brushes the hair out of her eyes, just like he suggested.

"I thought they were just friends?" says Tony in confusion.

"That's what they told me. It looks like they've moved past the just friends stage." replies Kelly, putting on an upset and dejected tone to fool Tony into believing she's jealous. "I'll tell you what, though, she is one lucky girl."

Tony turns to Kelly in disbelief over what he just heard. "What do you mean, she's one lucky girl?" he asks.

"For her to have a guy like Scott, she is so lucky." says Kelly. "I mean he's such a sweet guy and so handsome too. And the way he treats her, like a true gentleman. I'm so envious."

"Wait a minute." cries a dumbfounded Tony. "You have a thing for Scott Scanlon?" he asks Kelly in total and complete shock.

"Of course." says Kelly. "I would absolutely die to go to the prom with him. But I guess it's not meant to be. That's Brenda's guy. Although since we're just a few days away from prom and I still don't have a date, I would definitely go to the prom with any friend of his who he personally recommended. I mean it wouldn't be as good as going to the prom with Scott, but hey, beggars can't be choosey. Don't you agree, Tony?" Kelly says in a totally convincing tone, adding a touch of sadness to her voice to convince Tony she's upset and jealous about Brenda and Scott.

"Um yeah, I guess so." Tony mutters as he searches for the right words to say. His first reaction is to verbally bash Scott and talk about what a loser he is. But he decides not to given how much Kelly appears to be crazy about him.

"So what was it we were talking about again? You want to take me to prom, Tony?" Kelly asks.

"Uhm, Well uh…" stutters a tongue tied Tony. "Sure, I mean if you want I can take you." he says, clearly not as confident as he was a few minutes ago.

"Well you're not a personal friend of Scott's otherwise you'd be golden." Kelly says.

"Oh, I'm a friend of Scott's." lies Tony. "He's a good kid, that Scanlon. A real good friend."

"Are you sure?" Kelly asks. "How come I never see you and him hanging out together?"

"Oh we hang out. We go way back, Scott and I. Way back." mutters Tony to Kelly.

Kelly looks at Tony suspiciously. At that point, Brenda and Scott start to walk back in the direction of Kelly and Tony. They are walking arm in arm and by this point totally have Tony fooled. Tony spots them just before they walk by and sees Scott smile and wink at Kelly. "Hi Kelly." says Scott as he and Brenda walk by arm in arm.

"Hiya Scott." replies Kelly back to Scott in a cutesy voice as he and Brenda walk past them, still arm in arm and up the hall way. Tony turns to look back at Kelly, totally befuddled.

Kelly puts on a huge smile, acting all happy that Scott said hi to her as Tony completely buys it. She then turns her attention back to Tony. "I'll tell you what." says Kelly to Tony. "Let me talk to Scott and find out how close you guys really are. If he tells me what you just told me, you're a shoe in. After all, anyone who's friends with Scott has to be kind of hot." Kelly replies. Tony just grins awkwardly back at her, totally at a loss for words and not knowing what to say. "And who knows, it might just be your lucky day."

"Well, I'll talk to you later. Okay Miller?" says Kelly as she closes her locker door and heads up the hall way. Tony just looks at her and shakes his head wondering what the hell is going on. How could some geek who he's picked on daily for the last three years suddenly be so popular with two very attractive girls like Brenda and Kelly? He is clueless, but he knows there's one thing he has to do if he's going to take Kelly to the prom. Tony turns and walks off in the other direction.

Once Tony has walked out of sight, Kelly goes to the corner by the soda machines to meet up with Steve who has spied on the entire thing.

"So how'd I do? You think he bought it" Kelly asks him.

"You were fantastic." Steve says with a big grin. "And yes, Miller's a butthead. So he totally bought it."

Scott and Brenda come walking up to Steve and Kelly.

"So how did everything go?" says Brenda.

"Perfect. Miller's acting just like I knew he would." says a confident Steve. "Hey Scott, you ready to have your butt kissed? Cause thanks to Kelly here, you got a little sucking up coming to you, courtesy of everyone's favorite jock ass, Mister Tony Miller." Steve says as Kelly and Brenda both laugh. Scott grins as he's both nervous and anxious to see what will happen once Tony comes to him to talk.

* * *

><p>Steve runs up to Brandon as he's about to enter the News Room. "Hey Brandon, I got to tell you…." Steve starts.<p>

"Steve, it's going to have to wait, my friend." Brandon replies politely.

"Wait? Brandon I have to let you in on what's going on. See we got this whole elaborate thing planed…." Steve says enthusiastically.

"Look Steve, you can tell me about it later, man. Right now, I got to get these school board meeting notes to Andrea." explains Brandon.

"I see. Business before pleasure, huh?" says a grinning Steve. "Speaking of Andrea, have you asked her to the prom yet?"

"No." answers Brandon.

"No? What do you mean No? Brandon, come on. You only got a few more days left." cries Steve in a desperate tone.

"Steve." Says Brandon as he pats his friend on the shoulder. "It's okay man. It will be all right. Just get a hold of yourself." he says as he enters the news room, leaving an upset Steve standing in the hall way.

"Hey Brandon." greets Andrea as he walks over to her desk.

"Hey Chief, I got all the school board information right here." says Brandon as he drops several pages of notes on Andrea's desk. Andrea picks it up and reads it and immediately a look of disgust grows on her face.

"You're kidding me? They passed the motion on the wardrobe guidelines." Andrea asks, with anger in her voice.

"Yup. Unanimously. And best of all, Donna's mom was there front row center to lend her support, saying what a great thing these wardrobe guidelines are" says a snickering Brandon.

"Brandon, this is an outrage. We have to do something." says an assertive Andrea.

"No we don't. Just be glad we're getting out of here and it's not our problem anymore." Brandon replies. "Besides that wasn't the major story. Look at the bottom of page two."

Andrea continues to read through Brandon's notes and looks down at the bottom of the second page as he pointed out. "I don't believe it. Am I reading this correctly?" Andrea says in disbelief.

"Afraid so." replies Brandon

"It has been moved and seconded, that all seniors at district high schools be notified that anyone caught with liquor, drugs, or intoxicated at any student structured event, including prom night, be suspended and upon further investigation have all senior privileges revoked, including graduation." reads Andrea. "Brandon, this wasn't on the public agenda." she cries.

"Andrea, take it easy." says Brandon. "Just make sure you don't get wasted on prom night and you'll be fine." Andrea shakes her head as she fumbles through the rest of Brandon's notes. "Look, I'll see you later, chief, okay?"

"Brandon waits." cries out Andrea as he starts to leave. "I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

Brandon rolls his eyes. "Forget it Andrea, no more stories. I already covered for somebody once this week. I got other things to do. If you're looking for somebody to write about the dress code, get one of the juniors to do it." he says.

"No Brandon, this isn't about the paper." Andrea says as she gets up and goes over and walks right beside him, leaning on the nearest desk. "I was wondering if you had any plans for prom night." she says.

At that moment, Brandon's first thought is that Andrea is going to ask him to prom right then and there. He starts to get a little nervous as his emotional pendulum had swung in the direction of Kelly as far as a prom date was concerned. But still if Andrea was going to come to him and ask him, he couldn't say no. Especially after all they had been through together. "Uhm, no, I can't say that I do." says Brandon.

"You mean you don't have a date yet?" Andrea asks.

"No. Actually I was thinking I might sit this one out." Brandon replies.

"Oh, well that's too bad." says a disappointed Andrea. Brandon reads Andrea's facial expression to mean that she hopes that he will go to the prom with her.

"But I am keeping my options open. You know, just in case I find the right girl. Or she finds me." says Brandon, passing the hint to Andrea, though what she says next totally catches him off guard.

"Ah, well that's good. If you find her, let me know. Maybe you can go with Jordan and I." Andrea says.

Brandon's facial expression completely changes at that moment. "Wait, you're going to the prom with Jordan Bonner?" Brandon asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Andrea asks.

"Oh nothing. Just kind of caught me by surprise, that's all." says Brandon. Instantly, Andrea reads him like a book and knows what he was thinking.

"Wait, did you think I was implying that you and I should go to the prom together?" Andrea asks.

"No. Not at all." lies Brandon. Andrea shoots him a look as if to say 'come on, Brandon. Tell me the truth.' "Well, okay. The thought had crossed my mind." Brandon says.

"Aw, Brandon, that's sweet. It really is. And honestly, if I wasn't already going with Jordan, I'd love to go with you. I'm sorry." Andrea says sincerely.

Brandon grins. "Hey, don't be. I'm not." says Brandon as a smile goes across his face. This is the best news Andrea could have possibly given him. With her off the table, that meant he no longer had to debate whether to take her or Kelly to the prom. He was totally free now to ask Kelly.

"What do you mean?" asks a confused Andrea.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." answers Brandon. "Listen, I have to run. If I find a date to the prom, I'll let you know, okay?" says Brandon as he rushes off gleefully. As he walks out of the news room he is surprised to find that Steve is still standing out there.

"It took you that long just to give her a few notes?" Steve asks.

"Steve, what are you still doing here?" Brandon asks.

"Look, did you finally bite the bullet and ask her." Steve asks, ignoring Brandon's question.

"That would be a no." says Brandon. "As it turned out, I didn't have to."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "So she asked you to prom?" he asks Brandon.

"Not exactly." replies Brandon. "She asked me if me and my date would like to go to the prom with her and Jordan."

Steve winces. "Oh man." he says. "Brando, I'm sorry. See, I told you that you should have asked sooner." mouths an upset Steve.

"Steve, Steve, relax bro." says Brandon as he holds up his hand. "It's alright, man. I'm going to go to the prom."

"What are you talking about?" asks a confused Steve. "You're going solo?"

"Nope." answers Brandon. "I'm going to ask Kelly." he says with a smile as he slaps Steve on the back.

"Kelly? Yeah that's it, Kelly." Steve says with enthusiasm at first but it quickly disappears as he shakes his head. "No, wait, you can't do that."

"Why not?" asks a confused Brandon.

"Because if you ask her to the prom, especially with other people around, it's going to blow our cover. Just wait until tomorrow to ask her, that's all I ask." cries Steve.

"Blow your cover?" asks a confused Brandon. "Steve, what are you talking about?"

"Brandon, because you're my best friend, I'm going to let you in on some top secret information about a little operation that I'm heading up." jokes Steve as he slaps Brandon on the back and they begin to walk down the hall. Brandon knows that look in Steve's eye and that enthusiasm in his voice.

"Ah, why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear?" Brandon asks cheerfully.

"Because you're not going to like it." replies Steve. "You're going to love it. Now listen carefully, here's what we're doing." he says quietly to Brandon as they walk down the hall while Steve explains his entire plan to embarss Tony Miller to him.

"Steve, you are absolutely crazy!" says Brandon out loud to Steve after he's heard the entire plan.

"So you think we shouldn't be doing it, huh?" Steve asks.

"Heck no. I'm glad you are, and I'm glad you told me about it. I can't wait to see the look on that chump Miller's face tomorrow. He's had this coming for a long time." Brandon says with a smile as he gives the hand shake finger snap to Steve.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you remember what Steve told you to do, right?" asks Brenda to Scott as they stand in the rear of the courtyard at lunch time. "Tony's going to be doing a lot of apologizing and a lot of butt kissing. Enjoy it, but don't buy into it." she says.<p>

"Pft. Belive me, I stopped believing anything that came out of Tony's mouth a long time ago." Scott responds with a grin.

"Well just hang out with Tony until Kelly comes up to you. She'll ask you to walk her to class and that's when you excuse yourself. And be kind of flirty with her. Steve says that will drive Tony nuts." says Brenda giggling, trying to reassure confidence in Scott. The two of them look out and spot Tony Miller walking by himself through the courtyard.

"There he is." says Scott. "You ready?"

"Go get em." says Brenda encouragingly. Scott and Brenda start to walk arm in arm towards Tony, once again putting on the impression to him that they have turned into more than just friends.

Tony spots them and goes running up towards them. "Hey Scanlon, hold up a second." Tony shouts.

Brenda starts to rub her hands through Scott's hair, totally playing the part. Scott looks at her with a smile as he holds onto her waist. As Tony comes running up to him, he looks up, putting on an annoyed face. "Miller, can't you see I'm busy?" Scott says with complete confidence in his voice, shocking the hell out of Tony.

"Look man. I really need to talk to you about something." Tony says desperately.

"Oh what? You want to steal my lunch for the one hundredth time? Go ahead, I'm not hungry anyways." says Scott as he continues to smile at Brenda, not even looking in Tony's direction.

"No, actually.." says a hesitant Tony. "I want to buy you lunch." Scott turns his attention to Tony. "Anything you want from the snackateria is totally on me. A burrito, a burger, chocolate shake, you name it." Tony says.

"Oh what? You want to buy me lunch so you can throw it in my face again? Sorry Miller, I ain't buying it." says Scott, playing it off like he's not buying it.

"Look Scott. I'm serious man. This isn't some sort of prank. Now I know I've made your life hell these last few years. But I've realized something. You're not that bad a guy, really." lies Tony as the desperation in his voice is becoming more and more apparent. At that moment, it takes everything Brenda has not to burst out laughing as she knows how pathetic Tony's being.

"I think you're a cool guy, Scanlon. And I just want to let you know I'm really sorry, and I'd like to be your friend." cries Tony. On the inside, Scott is doing everything he can to soak in the moment. But the truth is he's now seeing that Tony is not the big bad jock he makes himself out to be. He's just pathetic.

"Hey, how can you possibly turn down free lunch from Tony Miller?" jokes Brenda to Scott out loud. Tony looks on in desperation.

"I don't know." Scott says, secretly snickering. "Honestly, I can't." he says as Tony lets out a smile of hope.

"Well then, I think I'll just go to the library and get some studying done and leave you two to do your male bonding thing." Brenda jokes sarcastically.

Scott sighs. "Very well. I'll see you later, then?" he says to Brenda as he lets go of her waist and kisses her on the cheek. Brenda pretends to flirt a little more with Scott before taking off and leaving Tony and Scott alone.

"You two are really serious, aren't you?" Tony asks.

"Afraid so. Sorry to disappoint you, Miller." Scott says tauntingly, secretly enjoying watching the disbelieving expressions on Tony's face change.

"Hey, I'm happy for you, man. I really am." says Tony as he slaps Scott on the back.

"Miller, what is with you?" Scott asks. "Are you PMSing or something? Yesterday you were full of insults for me at the Tuxedo shop. Now you're offering to buy me lunch and acting all buddy buddy. You haven't said one nice thing to me in three years. Now all of a sudden, we're supposed to be best friends?"

"Look, I know it may seem weird." explains Tony as he searches quickly for the best lie he can come up with. "But it was like I woke up this morning and realized what a jerk I had been to you. And I want to make it up to you. Really I do." says Tony, almost giving Scott the puppy dog look. Scott just can't believe how low Tony will stoop. "So what do you say? Let's go get some lunch, huh? You can even sit with me."

"What? At the jock table?" asks Scott. "They'll kill me."

"No they won't. Just stick with me, anyone gives you any crap, they're a dead man." says Tony as he walks off with Scott.

* * *

><p>Brenda and Kelly watch from a safe distance and laugh as they see Tony carrying Scott's books and his food tray. Scott has taken full advantage of Tony's generosity by stocking up on a burrito, nachos, and an ice cream Sunday. This is a far cry from the peanut butter and jelly that he's been bringing to school for so long.<p>

"Sit right here, Scott." says Tony as he puts Scott's tray and books down on the lunch table, garnering some funny looks from his jock buddies which he instantly notices. "You got a problem, Burke?" says Tony aggressively.

The jock just looks back at Tony with a strange look on his face. "Me? I got no problems, Miller." he responds.

"Good, then slide over and make room for my friend Scott here." Tony shouts.

"Your friend, Scott?" asks another jock from across the table who looks at Tony like he just lost his mind.

"Yeah, that's right, you heard me, my friend Scott. Do you have a problem with it?" says Tony as he slams his hands down on the table, letting out some aggression he's holding in as he is hating having to suck up to Scott. "In fact, does anybody here have a problem with it?"

The rest of the jocks get up and leave, shaking their heads at Tony who's getting really steamed. Tony takes a seat next to Scott. "Hey don't worry about them, man. They're losers anyhow." Tony says to Scott, secretly grimacing inside.

"Oh my god, this is so hilarious. I wish I could capture this on film." says Brenda, laughing as she and Kelly watch what is going on.

"Yeah, where's David with his video camera when you need him." replies Kelly. "Look at Tony suck up to Scott like this. God, what a pathetic loser. All that just to go to the prom with me." laughs Kelly. At that moment, Brandon and Steve walk up from behind and join Brenda and Kelly.

"How's our boy doing?" asks Steve.

"Oh Scott is doing fantastic." exclaims Brenda.

"Yeah, Miller on the other hand, not so much." says Kelly.

"Hey Steve told me what was going down with this. I have to say my hats off to your guys for coming up with something so elaborate." says Brandon. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

Steve turns to Brandon. "Hey, if you think this is good, wait till tomorrow. That's when we go to stage two of my plan. Then we'll really see some fireworks."

"Yeah, you know, I've been thinking. I don't know if I'm really ready to do that." says Kelly.

"Oh come on, Kelly, remember it's all just an act." says Steve.

"Yeah, besides Kel, if you can get Tony to do all this right here, imagine what you can get him to do if you turn up the heat just a little bit." encourages Brandon.

Back at the lunch table, Scott is thoroughly enjoying the lunch Tony bought for him as Tony tries to figure out a way to ask Scott for a favor.

"So, yeah, I think it's great you taking Brenda to the prom and all. She's much better off going with you then with me." says Tony, finding it harder and harder to put on a friendly act, as it's killing him to say that.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you on that." Scott says with his mouth full, infuriating Tony even more, but he's still able to keep his composure.

"I just hope I can meet a girl half as good as that to take to the prom." Tony says.

"You mean you don't have a date to the prom yet?" Scott asks, knowing where Tony is planning on going with this.

"No not yet." says Tony.

"Well haven't you asked Kelly?" asks Scott.

"I did." said Tony. "She said she'd have to think about it."

"Well hey, atleast it's not a no, right?" replies Scott as he takes another bite out of his burrito.

"Yeah, but see here's the thing. Can you keep a secret?" asks Tony. Scott nods his head while he continues to eat. "Kelly kind of has a crush on you."

Scott turns his head to look at Tony. "You're kidding? Kelly has a crush on me?"

"Yeah, she does. And she's kind of jealous that you're going with Brenda." Tony says.

"You don't say." expresses Scott, playing it off like he knows nothing about it.

"Well yeah, she did tell me that if she knew any guy who was great friends with you and got your personal recommendation that she'd go to prom with them in a heartbeat." Tony explains.

"You're joking?" says Scott. "She said all that?"

"Yeah." says Tony. "So I was kind of wondering, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, if maybe you wouldn't mind doing me a favor and putting in a good word for me to Kelly."

Scott looks at Tony suspiciously. "I don't know, Miller."

"Oh please, man." cries Tony.

"How do I know that this whole apology thing and buying me lunch isn't all just a rogue to get me to go tell Kelly good things about you? I mean, she is Brenda's best friend after all. And she shouldn't be going to the prom with just anybody. How do I know you've really changed your ways, Tony?"

"Look, you name it. I'll do anything you want. I'll do your homework. I'll pay for you prom tuxedo. I'll buy you lunch every day for the rest of the year. Anything you want. Just do this one thing for me, please." pleads Tony, totally unaware that those around him have now begun to stare at him like he's lost his mind.

Brandon, Steve, Kelly, and Brenda have to keep from not completely laughing in hysteria as they watch from a corner across the courtyard at Tony's pleads, realizing what a truly sad person he really is.

"Okay Kel, I think you'd better go do your thing before Tony really makes a fool out of himself." says Steve.

"Oh come on Steve, isn't making a fool out of Tony what this is all about?" asks Brenda.

"Yes, but we don't want to over do it today. That's for tomorrow." Steve says with a sinister grin on his face. Kelly gets a hold of her laughter then slowly starts to walk off in the direction of Tony and Scott.

"I'll tell you what, Tony. I know I'm going to regret this. But I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. I'll put in a good word for you." Scott says.

"Oh thanks man. You're the best." Tony says. "What is it you want in return?"

"Well, let's just wait until she says she'll go to the prom with you. Then I'll get back to you on that." Scott says.

"Hey Scott." Kelly shouts as she comes walking up to the table where Tony and Scott are sitting.

"Just leave it to me." Scott whispers to Tony with confidence as he gets up from the table and goes over to greet Kelly, who gives him a big hug, making an already frustrated Tony even more jealous. "Hey Kelly." Scott greets as they continue to hug in front of Tony, knowing full well what it's doing.

"Hiya handsome. I was just on my way to algebra. Care to escort a lady to class?" Kelly says in a cutesy voice with a smile as she holds out her arm.

"Why for you, Kelly Taylor, I'd be honored." he replies friendly as he takes Kelly's arm. "Hey Tony, I'll catch you later, alright?" yells Scott as he walks off with Kelly. She just waves casually in Tony's direction.

As Tony watches the two walk off, he can't contain his frustration anymore when he looks over and sees that Scott barely touched his ice cream sundae that he bought for him. Tony grabs the bowl and smashes it to the ground in frustration, mad as hell over the fact that Scott is getting all the attention from the girls. He looks down the table to see a few of his jock friends staring at him in awe over the embarrassing scene he's just made.

"What are you all looking at? Huh?" Tony shouts in anger, his face flush red.

Brandon, Brenda, and Steve laugh from a distance.

"Steve, I don't know man. I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this. Miller looks like he's about to blow a gasket." says Brandon. "But this is just too funny." he says with a grin as he and Steve start to walk off.

Suddenly Brenda's laughter stops as she realizes something. She hasn't seen Dylan all day. She's been so wrapped up in Steve's joke that she's only now just noticing that.

"Hey." Brenda shouts to Brandon and Steve, who turn around to look at her. "Have either of you seen Dylan today?" she asks.

"Uh, can't say that I have." replies Brandon as Steve shakes his head. Brenda's jovial mood quickly disappears as she finds it very unusual that Dylan would have kept such a low profile. She concludes that he either decided to leave for Baja early or there is something that is bothering him.

* * *

><p>As school lets out, Dylan heads toward the parking lot. He has managed to avoid the entire gang all day as he skipped a significant portion of school and spent quite a bit of time reading in the library.<p>

He's been in a lousy mood ever since he saw Brenda and Scott together. Not knowing it was all an act, he concluded to himself that if Brenda really was developing feelings for Scott it was probably better that way. At least he knew that Scott was a good guy and would take good care of her.

He wasn't angry at Scott or at Brenda for that matter as much as he was at himself. Perhaps it was time he just let go of Brenda Walsh once and for all.

As Dylan reaches his Porsche, he hears a female voice yell at him from behind.

"Dylan." shouts Brenda as she goes running up to him. Reluctantly, Dylan turns to face her.

"Hey Bren." he says in a melancholy and unenthusiastic tone.

"Where have you been?" asks Brenda out of breathe from running. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I've been here." Dylan replies curtly in a non-specific tone as he is intentionally sending off vibes to Brenda to let her know that he's not in the mood for conversation.

"Well I haven't seen you in school at all." says Brenda.

"Well you know me, Bren. I'm not one for flashy appearances." Dylan says in a sarcastic tone as he opens up his car door and gets in. Brenda can instantly tell by the way he's acting that something is really wrong.

"Dylan, what's wrong?" Brenda asks worriedly.

Dylan grasps the steering wheel with both hands as he exhales. "Nothing is wrong, alright?" he says in frustration. "Why do you assume that just cause I'm keeping to myself and not talking a lot that something's wrong."

"Come on, Dylan. I know you way too well. When something's bothering you, you keep it pent up inside of you and try to surpress it until it just boils over, and that's when that temper comes out that scares me." says Brenda. "Now look, I care about you. And whatever it is that's bothering you, I want to know. If it's something I did, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything." Dylan shouts. "Okay? You did nothing wrong, Brenda. You have no reason what so ever to apologize to me. The only one who ever needs to do the apologizing between us is me."

Brenda's face almost turns to fear. She's never seen Dylan act this way before. She's seen him mad, and she's seen him quiet. But she's never seen him so indulged with sorrow. The way he is talking and acting is literally scaring her.

"Dylan, talk to me, please." Brenda cries.

Dylan starts up his engine and puts his sunglasses on. "Sorry Bren. But I'm done talking." he says softly as he backs his Porsche out of the parking space. Brenda just watches, unable to say anything.

His Porsche wheels squeal on the pavement as he steps on the gas. His engine revs as he speeds out of the parking lot at an almost reckless pace. Brenda just stands their frozen watching as Dylan's car leaves the school and rounds the corner until it's out of sight entirely.

"Is everything all right?" asks Scott from behind who has just now come up to Brenda from behind, startling her for a moment. "Is Dylan okay?" he asks.

"I don't know." Brenda replies in a fearful tone. "I really have no idea."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those who want to see Tony Miller finally get his cumupins, you definently do not want to miss the next chapter. That's all I'm going to say about that.**

**For you B/D fans, don't be too depressed about where this story is at the moment. I promise it will get better. I'm not saying they will get together or they won't. I'm just saying to hang in there because things will improve. I promise. **


	31. The joke's on the jock: Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p>David and Donna are out in the garage at Steve's house and are painting a life size mannequin up in flesh color. The lighting in the room is very dim and they are both dressed in old clothes that they have gotten paint on. Donna appears to be in a chipper mood, but David is considerably less enthusiastic and moody.<p>

"Explain to me again how it is we got saddled with this job?" David grumbles.

"Because, you heard Steve." says Donna cheerfully. "We all have to do our part to make this thing work."

"Yeah, well explain to me why it is that Brenda, Scott, and Kelly get to have all the fun, while we get stuck here in this tiny dark little room painting a stupid dummy." snarls a grouchy David, who is secretly flustered over the fact that Donna still hasn't mentioned prom night.

At that point, Steve walks in. "How's it going?" he asks

"Steve, this is never going to work." David says pessimistically.

"Sure it is, David. Just have a little faith." Steve responds.

"Steve, not even a duntz like Tony Miller is going to be stupid enough to actually believe that this is really Kelly."

"Au contrair, mon ami." Steve replies with a grin and confidence in his voice. "You see Kelly's going to get our friend Miller so worked up that his hormones are going to completely override his brain. Believe me, Silver; I know how jocks like him think. It'll be a piece of cake."

"Yeah, I just hope you're right." replies an unconfident David. "Because if you're not, I'm the one whose face he's going to pummel.

"No you're not." says Steve. "I'm going to be in there with you, remember? And besides, he's just going to have one thing on his mind. And once he figures out what's what, the whole school's going to be laughing at that idiot."

"Steve." asks Donna. "Are you absolutely sure that Kelly can pull this off?"

"Hey, this is Kelly Taylor we're talking about here, the most beautiful of the class of 93." Steve says, trying to assure confidence in Donna and David. "In any case, I better see how her dress rehearsal is going." Steve says as he leaves the room, leaving David and Donna alone once again as they go back to painting the mannequin.

"David what's wrong?" Donna asks.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I'm about to do something amazingly stupid that could get me in a lot of trouble, not to mention get my teeth kicked in." says David with a negative attitude.

"Well, it's for a good cause." says Donna as she gulps. "Listen, I did some thinking, about prom night."

"Yes and?" David asks, his tone becoming less negative and more curious as he raises an eyebrow.

"And I want you to get the nicest hotel room you can afford." says Donna with a grin. David turns to look at her in disbelief at first, but soon a gloating smile becomes etched across his face.

"Mmm." David moans. "You are awesome, you know that?"

"There's just one catch though." Donna replies.

"And what's that?" David asks.

"You can't back out of tomorrow. You heard what Steve told us, we all have to do our part to make this work." lectures Donna.

"Yeah, I know." agrees David. "Alright, I'll do it. And assuming Miller hasn't put me in the IC ward at the hospital, we'll have a night to remember on Saturday." David says as he and Donna continue to work on the mannequin.

* * *

><p>"You're so hot, Tony." says Kelly in a deep voice trying to be seductive and sexy, though she's not doing a very good job. "I just love a big strong jock who isn't afraid to go after what he wants." she rehearses as Steve walks into the room at that point.<p>

Kelly turns to look at Steve as he stands there with his arms folded giving her a look to tell her to keep going and not to stop on his account. Looking awkward and uncomfortable, Kelly continues to rehearse out loud.

"Mmmm" she moans. "You are looking so hot. Why don't you take off your shirt so I can get a better look at your muscles?" Kelly says as she as she makes a sour face to Steve.

"Oh come on, Kelly." says Steve. "You can't make faces like that. He has to believe it's real and that you're really coming on to him."

"Steve, I can't help it." Kelly cries. "Even if it is all just an act, hearing myself say those words out loud is nauseating. And just the mere thought of being even the slightest bit intimate with Tony Miller makes me want to hurl."

"Look, Kelly, you have to do this." Steve says assertively. "Without you, this whole operation goes down the toilet."

"Steve, I know that." blurts out Kelly as she closes her eyes and ducks her head, feeling the tension. "I just don't think I can do it." she says as she raises her head."

Steve looks at her as he searches for the right thing to say to pick her spirit up. "Kel please. We need you." he says, unable to find anything better to say.

"Steve, how am I supposed to put on this act that I want to go to the prom with Tony Miller when I don't even have a real date to the prom? I mean while you guys are all at the Bel Age hotel having the time of your lives, I'm going to be sitting at home in my pyjamas on the night of my senior prom." argues Kelly in a tone of voice that lets Steve know she's feeling hopeless.

Steve contemplates what he's about to say next. He doesn't want to ruin his best friend's big surprise, but likewise if he doesn't do something to lift Kelly's spirits, she's not going to be able to do her part and his entire plan is going to go up in smoke.

"No you're not." Steve says in a quiet tone as he winces when he says it, feeling bad that he's ruining Brandon's surprise. Kelly turns to look at him, her expression immediately changes from hopelessness to curiosity.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Somebody, not Tony Miller, is planning on asking you to the prom." He says.

"Who is it? And why has he waited so long. I mean prom's in two days." cries Kelly. "Steve, come on, tell me, who is it?" Kelly asks with determination in her tone, letting Steve know that he better spill the beans.

Steve gulps. "Look if I tell you, you have to promise me two things. One, you have got to go through with this and do your part, and make sure when you are done that there is no doubt in Tony's mind that you are completely hot for him. I know you can do it, Kelly. You just have to want to do it."

Kelly nods hesitantly. "Alright." she agrees. "And what's the other thing?"

"This guy who's going to ask you to the prom, when he does, you have to act completely surprised and never ever tell him that I told you before, otherwise he'd undoubtedly kill me." says Steve with a puppy dog look in his eyes.

Kelly grins from ear to ear at that point as she knows just what Steve is leading up to. "It's Brandon, isn't it?" she asks with a childlike enthusiasm in her voice.

Steve reluctantly nods his head and frowns as Kelly screams in excitement. "Oh my god, Steve, that's the best news you could have told me. Thank you." she shouts as she hugs Steve and kisses him on the cheek.

"He wanted to ask you today, but I asked him not to because I thought it might blow our cover to Tony Miller if he overheard or got wind that you were going to the prom with Brandon. So after I told Brando, about our plan, he agreed to wait till tomorrow after this whole thing's done before he asked you."

"Oh my god, Steve. Thank you. I feel so much better now. Only, oh my god. I have just two days to buy a dress." says an excited Kelly.

"Yeah, well first things first. You need to seduce Tony Miller. So do you think you could try these lines again, only this time put some emotion into it." says Steve.

"Oh you're right." Kelly says. "Alright let's try it again from the top."

"Yes." agrees Steve. "Come on, you really got to turn it on Kel, and I mean hard. You have to lay it on thick. You need to make him melt right there when you talk to him. You have to have him wrapped around your little finger. You think you can do that."

Kelly looks down for a moment. She's still appalled about being put in that motivation. But she remembers what Steve told her that Brandon is planning to ask her to the prom and she uses that as her motivation as she starts to rehearse her lines once more.

* * *

><p>"Keep an eye out for you know who. If you see him coming, you don't even have to say anything, just put your arm around my waist." says Brenda as she and Scott walk through the school parking lot on their way into West Beverly.<p>

"Okay." agrees Scott. "So is everything cool with Dylan? I mean have you talked to him at all?"

Brenda shakes her head. "I tried calling him last night but I kept getting his answering machine. He keeps telling me that nothing's wrong, but I know Dylan. Something is bothering him and he's going to keep it bottled up until eventually he just explodes. "I mean, I know he doesn't want to go to the prom. But I just wish he acted like he cared about something."

Scott pauses for a moment. "Do you think he'd want to go if he was going with you?" he asks.

Brenda shakes her head. "I don't know. I doubt it. Dylan and I have a lot of history as you know. But not all of it's good. I mean he'll always have a special place in my heart. But I think both of us agree that getting back together would be a big mistake, especially at this stage in our lives when we're only a few weeks away from graduation." Brenda explains.

Scott frowns as he looks down at the ground. Brenda notices his sad expression and reaches out and grabs his arm with both of her hands. "Besides, I'm going to the prom with you" she says with a huge smile on her face which gets Scott smiling too. "My best friend, and we are going to have the best time."

Scott gives Brenda a warm smile as they continue to walk with Brenda hanging onto his arm. His smile hides his concern. While outwardly, Brenda appears to be totally cool, he can tell that her situation with Dylan is bothering her, preventing her from being truly happy. And as happy as he is to be Brenda's date to the prom, he knows that she's not going to truly enjoy herself as long as Dylan is being recluse and cold towards her. He debates it in his head, and decides he should try to see if he can't find Dylan today and talk to him one on one. After all, if Dylan is feeling down about things, Scott wants to be there for Dylan, like Dylan was there for him.

At that moment, Scott and Brenda are caught off guard as they both feel hands come up from behind and pat them on the shoulders as a voice whispers to them.

"Look alive, you two." whispers Steve.

"Steve, you scared me to death." Brenda replies back quietly.

"Yeah Yeah. No time for that now. Miller is looking for you Scott. So for appearances sake, you two better turn into love birds right now. Kelly's going to be hanging out by the gym. You know what to do. Ciao." Steve whispers as he runs past them into the school.

Brenda and Scott walk into the school and immediately put the act on. They get to Scott's locker and turn towards one another as Scott puts his hands on Brenda's waist while she puts her arms around his neck. Scott takes Brenda's advice and brushes Brenda's dark brown hair out of her eyes. The two of them gaze at each other romantically, playing out the role as they wait for Tony to find Scott.

"Hey Scanlon!" shouts the voice they were expecting to hear from down the hall way as Tony comes running up to Scott and Brenda. Scott turns his head to look at Tony as he fakes a look of annoyance.

"Miller, has anybody ever told you that have really lousy timing?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." Tony says as he catches his breathe. "Listen Brenda, you mind if I talk to Scott alone for a second?"

"Oh what's this, Tony? More apologizing and butt kissing?" Brenda asks tauntingly.

Scott holds up his hand. "It's okay, Bren. I'm sure he's not going to take that long. Are you, Tony?"

Tony shakes his head. "No, this won't take that long. I promise. I just need to talk to him for five minutes tops."

Brenda looks at Tony with a suspicious grin, then down at her watch. "Okay, five minutes, which is five more minutes than you deserve, Miller." Brenda says in a jokingly hostile tone.

Tony pats Scott on the shoulder and escorts him away from Brenda so that he can talk privately to him.

"So what's the story with Kelly? Am I in?" Tony asks with curiosity.

Scott plays with Tony as he looks up at the ceiling for a moment like he's lost in thought. "Well, I think so. But it wasn't without a price." he says.

"What do you mean?" Tony asks with a look of concern on his face as he pulls Scott over to a quiet corner of the school.

Scott looks around to make sure nobody else is listening. "Well, can you keep a secret?" he asks Tony who nods his head in the affirmative. "Okay, so there we were. I was walking her to class yesterday when she told me that she had something she needed to ask me about. So she asked me if I knew you. So I started telling her we were great friends who went back a long way and that you were a pretty good guy. And that's when it happened?"

"That's when what happened?" Tony asks

"That's when she pulled me into the janitor's closet and locked the door from the inside." Scott replies.

"The janitor's closet?" Tony asks.

"Yeah. And then I couldn't believe it, she started to seduce me right there in the closet. I mean she came on strong. She started kissing me and even started to take my shirt off" exclaims Scott with excitement.

"Get the hell out of here!" says Tony Miller in disbelief. "You mean Kelly Taylor kissed you on the lips?"

"Oh yeah, the lips, the neck, and it would have been a lot more places if I hadn't stopped her." Scott lies as he tries to read Tony's facial expression while he's telling the story to see if he's really buying it.

"Wait, you cut her off?" asks Tony. "Why?"

"Well number one I can't cheat on Brenda. As hot as Kelly is, I just couldn't do it. And number two, I'm not about to do anything with her at school where somebody could catch me. I mean could you imagine if Mrs. Teasley called my mom to tell her she caught me doing it with Kelly in the janitor's closet, she would kill me. When I told Kelly this, needless to say she was not very happy about it." Scott says.

"So then what happened?" Tony asks.

"Well she got mad and told me if I wouldn't have her and appreciate her, then she was going to go find somebody who would and she already knew who it was that she was going to ask. That's when she walked out and slammed the door." says Scott.

"She already knew who it was she was going to ask? Well, does that mean me or somebody else?" Tony asks as he grabs Scott's shoulders, the desperation clearly is in his voice.

"I don't know." Scott asks.

"What do you mean you don't know?" stammers Tony. "Scanlon, I'm counting on you, man. Was Kelly talking about me or not?"

"Seriously Tony, I don't know." repeats Scott. "But why don't you ask her yourself?" Scott says as he looks over Tony's shoulder and nods in the direction behind him.

Tony turns his head to look over his shoulder and to his surprise sees Kelly walking in the direction of him and Scott. Kelly is wearing a short burgundy red dress with matching high heels and stockings that really show off how sexy her legs are. She moves her hips back and forth in a sexy manner as she walks, gaining the attention of several guys in the hall. Slowly, she makes her way over to where Tony and Scott are standing.

"Good Morning, Tony." says Kelly in a super sexy tone of voice as she smiles at him. Tony is surprised at first but quickly warms up to Kelly's manner.

"Well good morning to you too." Tony says back with confidence.

"Uh hi, Kelly." says Scott in a casually shy manner. Kelly completely ignores him and continues to smile at Tony with dreamy eyes. "Still not talking to me, huh?" Scott asks.

"What? I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asks angrily to Scott.

"I said 'Good Morning'." Scott replies angrily back to her.

"Oh, well it is a good morning. No thanks to you." Kelly retorts as Tony just listens in.

"You aren't still mad about yesterday, are you?" Scott asks.

"As a matter of fact I'm not." Kelly replies. "In fact I'm glad yesterday happened. It's better that I know now rather than later."

Scott puts on a confused look. "Better that you know what?" he asks her.

"That you just don't know how to handle a real woman." answers Kelly. "I mean I come on to you and you totally cut me off. That is just so not cool." Kelly tells Scott in a snobby tone.

"Look, I told you. I just couldn't cheat on Brenda." Scott replies. Tony is listening intently, liking what he hears. "Not only that, but I just couldn't do anything like that here at school where Mrs. Teasley or some teacher might catch me.

"That's fine, Scott, totally fine. If you want to live the rest of your life being a square, knock yourself out. I'm totally over you. So go on and go back to Brenda, she fits you perfectly. I'm going to find a new playmate, one who's not afraid to live on the wild side." Kelly says seductively as she grabs Tony's arm. "You're a good boy, Scott. But the fact is I need a real man to tame my woman instincts." continues Kelly as she looks right into Tony's eyes. "Tony here knows what I mean. Don't you, Tony?"

At that point, Tony grins like the cat that swallowed the canary. "I think I got a pretty good idea." Tony replies.

"Well then, I'd be interested in hearing more about your good ideas. Care to walk me to my class?" Kelly asks him.

Tony grins as he takes Kelly by the arm and starts to walk off with her. Scott puts on a sad look, but is secretly grinning inside as this is going easier than they had planned. Tony Miller is totally falling for the trap that he and Kelly are laying for him here. Before Tony walks off with Kelly, Scott yells out to him.

"Hey Tony." Scott says. Tony and Kelly stop as Tony turns around to look at Scott.

"Yeah what?" Tony asks in a tone of voice in which he might as well have said 'what the hell do you want?'

"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to catch a movie with me later?" asks Scott. Scott really doesn't want to hang out with Tony Miller, but this is just his own personal test. He just wants to confirm what he already believes to be true. He doesn't think Tony was serious at all about wanting to be friends, and that he was just saying that to get him to talk to Kelly.

"Now why the hell would I want to do something like that?" asks Tony.

Scott gives Tony a sad look. "Well, because I thought we were friends."

Tony snickers out loud. "Pft. Me? Friends with you? That will happen the day an elephant flies out of my butt. You are the biggest loser I've ever seen, Scanlon. Now beat it." Tony says assertively.

"Yes, run along and play, little boy." Kelly says in a prissy tone, totally sucking Tony into their charade. "Tony has no time to play kid games. And neither do I." she says as she continues to walk off with Tony. As they are walking off, Kelly looks over her shoulder and passes a wink to Scott as her signal to tell him that she'll take it from there.

Brenda comes walking up to Scott just as Tony and Kelly are walking away.

"Did it work?" Brenda asks curiously. Scott smiles back at her.

"Like a charm." he replies. "You should have seen Kelly, she was a natural. Tony never suspected a thing.

"Yeah that sounds like Kelly for you." Brenda says with a grin as she and Scott walk off down the hall way slowly.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's nice to see you wised up and dumped that loser, Scott." says Tony as he walks with Kelly down the hall.<p>

"Loser? I thought you guys were friends?" Kelly asks, playing with Tony and causing him to stumble on his words.

"Well we are. I mean we were." Tony says as Kelly looks at him awkwardly causing him to stutter. "I just. See we….."

Kelly reaches out and pats Tony's cheek playfully. "It's okay, Tony. I really don't care if you and he are the best of friends or if you hate each others guts. See that's now what I'm worried about. What I am worried about is being able to find a man who will treat me well on prom night."

"Oh that is totally me. Believe me, Kelly; I was serious about what I said. I will go all out for you. Anything you want, I will get you. You can be sure of that. You will show up to prom in the nicest car of anybody there. I guarantee it." says Tony. Kelly snickers to herself as she finds Tony's sucking up pathetic, just like he was doing to Scott yesterday.

"Well, that's nice and all." Kelly replies. "But I wasn't thinking so much about prom as I was about after prom." she says seductively. "See Tony, I'm in the prime of my youth and tomorrow night really needs to be something special, my crowning moment. And before I agree to let you take me to the prom, I need to know for sure that you can satisfy me in every way imaginable." she says as she pulls on Tony's arm moving him in closer to her in a seductive manner.

"Woah, easy there, tiger." says Tony while laughing. "Exactly what are you getting at here?" he asks with curiosity.

"Well, Scott was too afraid to do anything with me here at school where he might be caught." says Kelly as she leans in to Tony's ear to whisper. "I need a man who's not afraid." she whispers seductively. "So before I can say yes to going up to a hotel room with you on prom night, I need to know that you can satisfy me and that you aren't afraid to live on the wild side, if you catch my drift."

Tony thinks for a moment, but then starts to grin as if he's on cloud nine. "Hey, you know I'm Mister Wild." he says. "You lead the way and I'll follow." he says with a grin.

"No. Not now. Class is almost ready to start." says Kelly. "Meet me in the janitor's closet by the gymnasium at noon. That will give us a whole half hour. Then I can see what you're really made of." says Kelly as she leans in and gives Tony a sexy kiss on the cheek.

"You got it. See you later, gorgeous." Tony says as he walks off, pumping his fist in the air and smiling as if he just won the super bowl. Kelly giggles and waits till he's out of sight before walking down the hall. She meets up with Brenda, Scott, Steve, and Brandon at the corner where the soda machine is.

"Well? Did it work?" Steve asks.

Kelly looks down for a moment, as she messes with everyone, then looks up with a big smile. "Hook, line, and sinker." she responds, letting everyone know that Tony totally bought everything.

"Ah, you're amazing Kelly, I knew you could do it." says Steve

"Yes, only now I have to go drink a bottle of mouthwash to wash that nasty taste out of my mouth." replies Kelly.

"What, you kissed him?" asks Brandon.

"Not on the lips." Kelly says. "But after listening to myself spew all that garbage about how manly Tony is, I suddenly feel the need to throw up."

Brandon laughs. "Eh don't worry about it, Kel. You did great. It's all over." he says.

"Thank God." Kelly exclaims.

"Okay Steve, we've all done our part. Now it's up to you and David." says Brenda.

Steve grins. "Okay, everyone make sure you're out in the main quad at noon. It's going to be a sight to behold." says Steve with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Well, I wouldn't phrase it quite in those words, but yeah, I'll be there." says Scott.

"Me too." says Brenda.

Everyone else agrees as they all disperse and start to head off to their classes. Notable by his absence is Dylan which has not gone unnoticed by Brenda, or by Scott for that matter.

* * *

><p>As the bell sounds to let out classes for lunch time, Tony Miller quickly picks up his books and leaves his class. He had not paid any attention in class as only one thought was on his mind, getting together with Kelly after class in the janitor's closet.<p>

He knew the potential risk of having an erotic rendezvous with Kelly in the janitor's closet, but he didn't care. It was the day before prom and he needed a date. And what kind of reputation would he get if he turned down her offer. And Kelly looked so amazingly hot in that dress she was wearing. He would have to be a total idiot not to take her up on this offer. At least that was his train of thought.

Tony makes his way down the hall way and outside and over to the gymnasium, excited and giddy, but trying to keep his composure at the same time so not to arouse any suspicion.

Tony comes to the door to the janitor's closet and looks around quickly to make sure that nobody else is watching him at that moment. He softly opens the door and enters into an almost all pitched black room with just a very small shade of light in the back corner. Tony closes the door behind him.

"Kelly?" Tony calls out softly, trying to see if Kelly is there yet.

"Hey stud." he hears Kelly voice say seductively. "Over here." her voice calls out. Tony listens to make out where the voice is coming from and can just barely make out her figure over where the very dim lighting is. He can't make out her face, but can tell by the body and the long blonde hair that it's Kelly.

"Sorry, I can barely see in here. Are there any lights?" he asks as he begins feeling around on the wall for a light switch, but is unable to find it.

"No!" blurts out Kelly. "No lights. Darkness turns me on." he hears Kelly say. "And make sure to lock the door. We don't want anyone walking in on us."

Tony complies and leaves the lights alone while locking the door so that nobody can enter.

"Good. Now bring that sexy body of yours over here." Kelly's voice says seductively. Tony slowly walks towards where he sees her figure, still unable to make her face out. "Wait." she cries out as he starts to get into the dim area of light. "Take off your jacket. In fact, I want to see you strip slowly."

"Strip?" Tony asks.

After a slight pause, Kelly's voice calls out to him. "It gets me all worked up to see a big strong guy strip. And make sure to dance too." he hears Kelly say in a deep seductive voice.

Tony is slightly hesitant at first, but then starts to get into it as he starts to pretend that that there is music there. He wiggles his hips back and forth as he slowly takes off his letter jacket. Then he begins to moon walk while removing his shirt. The figure that appears to be Kelly just sits there on a stool with her legs crosses and watches as Tony does his best to make a seductive grin at her.

After dancing some more, Tony unbuckles his belt and cracks it on the ground like a whip, then he unbuttons his jeans and kicks them off slowly, stripping down to nothing but his white briefs as he turns to look at Kelly.

"Mmmm, your body is so hot. And look at those pecs, it's so manly. Would you mind posing?" Kelly asks.

Tony is beginning to grow impatient as he flashes a look of frustration in Kelly's direction, but he still decides to comply with Kelly's request as he begins to do a few muscle poses in her direction to try to get her worked up.

"Mmmm, yeah baby. That's how I like it." Tony hears Kelly moan.

"Uhm, hey Kelly, don't get me wrong, I mean I enjoy experimenting as much as anybody, but I think now it's your turn. When do I get to see you get undressed?" Tony asks with a look of both curiosity and impatience on his face.

"There's just one more thing I need you to do for me." Kelly's voice mutters out.

"And just what might that be?" Tony asks as he secretly rolls his eyes.

"I want you to get down on all fours."

"What?" cries Tony. "Hey, no way, I'm not a dog." he says.

"Come on. A good dog who listens and obeys gets a nice juicy treat." Kelly says in a sexy and seductive voice. Tony sighs and puts his hands on his hips for a second and then complies as he gets down on all fours. At that point, a pair of black panties comes flying from the direction of Kelly's figure and lands right in front of him. He reaches out and picks them up to see what they are.

"Now, I want you to put them in your mouth, and bring them to me, on all fours." Kelly orders. Tony shakes his head and grins in annoyance, but then does what she says thinking that she's really pushing it. Tony puts the panties in his mouth and then crawls over to where he thinks Kelly is sitting on a stool.

"Mmmm, good boy." Kelly's voice moans. "And for being such a good boy, I got a special surprise just for you."

With the panties grasped firmly in between his teeth, Tony's eyes get wide as he moves his head up, looking at Kelly's legs and trying to look further up as he wonders what could possibly be next. But before he can look up any further, a blinding flash hits him.

A flash bulb goes off, momentarily blinding Tony as the light switch gets turned on lighting up the entire closet. Still on all fours, Tony regains his sight quickly and turns into the direction that the flash bulb came off and is completely astonished to see Steve standing there with a camera in his hand and realizing that he just took his picture.

"Now that is definitely the money shot." says Steve with a huge grin on his face. Tony spits out that panties that he had in his mouth and looks at Steve with his mouth gaping and the disbelieving look in his eyes. "Hey Silver, did you get it?" Steve calls out.

"Got it, every last second." answers David from behind Tony as he turns to look and sees David holding a video camera up to his eye as he has apparently filmed the entire thing. "And with this new infrared technology, we should have no problems seeing the entire thing even in the dark."

Tony turns around and sees David standing there, and then turns back to Steve. "Sanders? Silver? What the hell are you two clowns doing here?" Tony asks, barking out in anger as he slowly realizes he's been duped.

"Watching you made a complete idiot out of yourself." answers Steve with a gloating grin.

"Well, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Tony shouts. "This is a private moment between me and Kelly."

"Who? Kelly?" Steve asks with a gloating grin on his face as David snickers.

"What the hell is so funny, Silver?" Tony yells at David.

"You and Kelly you say? Do you mean her?" Steve asks as he points in the direction of the stool where Tony had thought Kelly was. Tony looks for the first time and makes a priceless face of disgust when he sees that what he thought was Kelly was just one of the soft plastic mannequins that they had borrowed from one of the CPR classes in school. David and Donna had spent hours painting it flesh colored to make it look real. It had on a dark burgundy dress, identical to the one Kelly wore to school that day and it had on a long blonde wig, which in the extremely dim lighting of the janitor's closet when the overhead lights were turned out, looked like Kelly.

Steve then pulls a small miniature tape player out of his pocket and presses the rewind button, then the play button. ""Mmmm, your body is so hot. And look at those pecs, it's so manly. Would you mind posing?" Kelly's voice says on the tape player, as Steve reveals the entire set up to Tony.

David's snickering turns into outright laughter as he and Steve begin laughing hysterically as Tony puts the pieces of the puzzle together realizing that he's completely been played. Tony stands up with a look of rage in his eyes. His adrenaline is pumping so hard that he's completely forgot that he's has nothing but his underwear on.

"You sons of bitches." Tony says in pure rage at Steve and David. "You are both dead men, you hear me?"

"Yeah, it's not so funny when the jokes on you, is it Miller? You've been going around for years now doing everything you can to make people like Scott look foolish and to have everyone else laugh at them." says Steve. "Well guess whose head is in the toilet now?"

"Yeah, not just Scott. But a lot of other people, too." adds David. "Including me."

"Oh you two think you're funny? You think this is funny?" Tony shouts.

David and Steve look at each other and shake their heads. "No. This is only mildly amusing." says Steve.

"Yeah, what's really going to be funny is the senior breakfast in a few weeks, right before graduation." says David.

"Why?" Tony asks.

"Well, cause that's when I finish putting my video together for the senior class of 93. And trust me your little chip n dales act here is going to be the main attraction." says David as he pats his video camera tauntingly.

"Oh like hell, that tape is never going to see the light of day." says Tony as he starts to move in David's direction. David backs up, unlocks the door and takes off out of the closet.

In a rush to catch him, Tony takes off out of the closet after David, totally forgetting that he is still in his tighty whities. "Come back here, you little twerp. You're a dead man." shouts Tony as he goes running out after David.

Steve slowly follows them out with a big grin on his face as his whole plan has come together just as he had drawn up. Steve closes the door to the janitor's closet, locking it behind him, totally aware that Tony's clothes are still in there.

Tony chases David down the gymnasium hall way and out into the main quad of the courtyard where most of the school is including Brandon, Brenda, Kelly, Scott, and Donna, who are all sitting together waiting for the fireworks that Steve had been promising.

They are all sitting on a bench talking when suddenly they hear Tony's screams come from across the courtyard as he chases David.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, SILVER!" Tony screams as he draws the attention of everyone in the quad. David goes running to where the rest of the gang is as Tony follows him.

Tony comes running up and forcefully grabs the video camera out of David's hand while shoving him to the ground. Tony hits the eject button on the camera and then goes to grab the tape out of it. But much to his surprise no tape ever comes out of it. He looks at it closer and realizes there is no tape in the camera.

"What's this? Where's the tape?" screams Tony.

"What tape are you talking about?" David asks as he picks himself up off the ground.

"You know damn well what tape I'm talking about, Silver. The tape that you recorded me doing that strip dance for the mannequin, and getting down on all fours and barking like a dog in the janitor's closet. WHERE IS IT?" yells Tony, totally unaware that he now has the attention of entire of every student in the courtyard.

"Oh Tony, relax man. There is no tape. I never recorded a thing." David answers as Brandon, Brenda, Scott, Kelly, and Donna all stand there and start to laugh.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you all laughing?" Tony screams at the gang as they laugh at him some more.

"Because Tony, you are standing in the middle of the West Beverly High courtyard with nothing but your underwear on." says Brandon. At that point the entire courtyard fills with hysterical laughter from every student there as they start pointing and laughing at Tony Miller as he looks down and realizes it's true. His face turns flush red with embarrassment and anger as he looks around and sees the courtyard filled with over a hundred students laughing at him.

"And you just admitted to half the school that you barked like a dog and stripped for a mannequin in the janitor's closet." says Steve, as he joins the rest of the gang. Tony does everything he can to cover up at that point.

"Yes, and Mrs. Teasley is standing right behind you." adds Scott.

Tony slowly turns around to see if what he is saying is true. And sure enough she is standing right there with her arms folded and an eyebrow raised look on her face. Tony just grits his teeth as he is at an absolute loss for words at that point.

"Mister Miller, is this your way of protesting the dress code decision that was passed by the school board this week for next year?" says Mrs. Teasley.

"Uhm, no Mrs. Teasley." Tony replies.

"Then would you care to explain yourself to me?" Mrs. Teasley replies.

"Well, uhm… You see I was just, uhm…." replies Tony stuttering and stammering. His face is now as red as a lobster, covered with a combination of intense anger and unbelievable embarrassment.

"Actually, don't even bother explaining it to me. You'll have enough explaining to do when I call both your father and the athletic board at USC and tell them about your new fashion statement."

"USC? My father?" cries a desperate Tony. "Mrs. Teasley, wait…"

"Tony, I don't want to hear another word out of you. You are going to do two things right now in this exact order. First you are going to go put some clothes on. Then you are going to report to my office on the double." Mrs. Teasley orders, laying down the law.

"Yes, Mrs. Teasley." says Tony in a low and embarrassed tone as he knows nothing he can say can get him out of this.

"Oh and Mr. Miller, one more thing." says Mrs. Teasley. "If by some chance you do happen to have a date to the prom, you might want to tell her that you have other plans because you are hereby barred from all school activities for the remainder of the year. And believe me, that's just the tip of the iceberg. We'll discuss the rest of your punishment in my office, once you've gotten dressed. And Tony, don't keep me waiting." Mrs. Teasley says as she turns around and walks away. The rest of the students in the courtyard remain pointing, laughing and snickering at Tony in his underwear as he turns to look back at the gang, and more specifically Kelly.

"You set me up, didn't you?" says Tony to Kelly. "YOU SET ME UP! WHY?" he screams.

Kelly looks back at him with a grin. "Stop being so dramatic, Miller. You had this coming for a long time." she says.

"Why Kelly? What did I ever do to you?" he asks.

"Well for one, you've been unjustifyingly harassing a friend of mine for quite some time." she says.

"Oh, what friend are you talking about?" Tony asks.

Kelly goes and puts an arm around Scott's shoulder. "This friend, right here. The guy who saved my life." she says which comes as a slight but pleasant surprise to Brenda and everyone else that Kelly would not only stick up for Scott but admit that she was his friend.

"That's right, Tony." says Brenda as she puts her arm around Scott as well. "Scott is our friend and we're not going to let you hurt him or anyone else anymore."

"Yeah so get lost, nature boy." says Steve.

"Yeah, I just ate and seeing you in your fruit of the looms is kind of making me want to regurgitate." says Donna.

Tony starts to walk off covering himself up, as he realizes that he has absolutely nobody there on his side. Even the other jocks who have stood by him all year are keeping their distance from him this time. His face is still flush red. "I'm going to get you guys, YOU HEAR? I'M GOING TO GET ALL OF YOU." he yells as he goes running off back to the janitor closet only to find the door locked and that he can't get back in it to get dress and starts to bang on the door in frustration while other students walk by and laugh and make wise cracks at Tony in his underwear.

The entire gang stands there laughing, especially Scott who is really smiling and enjoying himself. Everyone there stood up for him and stood by him and they all admitted out loud that they were his friends, and the fact that Kelly, who had acted bitch toward him all year, was the first to do so was especially gratifying for him.

"Steve, that was great. Thank you." says Scott with much gratitude in his voice.

"Yeah, hats off, Steve." says Brenda "You know, in a senior year that hasn't given me a whole lot of reason to smile. But this here today sure did. I'm so glad that jerk got what he had coming to him.

"Me too." says Donna.

"Yeah, you guys know I wasn't too thrilled about Steve's plan at the start. But now, I'm so glad I got to be part of it." says Kelly.

"Well Kel, you know we couldn't have done this without you." says Steve.

"Hey Steve, I'm just wondering, how did you come up with such an elaborate plan? And how did you know Tony would fall for all the stuff he did?" David asks.

"Well actually Silver, I got the idea from you." answers Steve.

"Me?" David asks with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, the other night at the tuxedo rental place, when Miller got you so mad that you almost came charging out in your underwear, that got me to thinking, all we had to do was find a way to get Tony mad enough so that he'd chase after one of us and totally forget he was in his underwear." explains Steve.

Everyone finishes laughing and joking around and slowly everyone starts to dissipate until it's just Brandon and Kelly left standing there.

"Hey Kel." says Brandon.

"Yes?" Kelly asks with curiosity.

"You know, I have to admit, you really showed everyone that you could be a team player. I mean you had probably the toughest job of anybody and even though I know you hated it, you still came through with flying colors. So my hates off to you on a splendid performance." compliments Brandon.

"Thank you, Brandon." Kelly says with a smile.

"And you know what, I was also thinking, now that we got this whole Tony Miller mess out of the way, it seems that neither of us have a real date for the prom yet." says Brandon.

"No, it would appear we don't." says Kelly with a cute grin on his face, as he knows exactly where he's heading. Brandon can tell by the look on Kelly's face that she knows what he's thinking and decides to stop beating around the bush.

"So what do you say, Kelly? You want to go to the prom with me?" Brandon asks.

Kelly flashes Brandon a grin. "As friends?" she asks. "I mean after all, last time you and I went to a dance together you did tell me that you thought of me as a sister."

Brandon nods as he takes his time answering Kelly's question. "Yeah, you're right. I did." he says. "So lets just say that I'm asking my very beautiful and very talented sister like friend to the prom." Brandon says. "As a friend."

"Well then, in that case…" Kelly starts. "I would be honored to go to the prom with my very sweet and very supportive brother like friend. Only now, I have just one day to find a prom dress." says Kelly.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that, I'm sure no matter what dress you pick out, you'll look absolutely beautiful in. And if you're looking for company, I'm pretty sure Bren still hasn't picked hers out either." says Brandon

"She hasn't?" Kelly asks.

"I don't think so." Brandon replies. "I mean with all the distractions this week of her college decision and this whole Tony Miller plan, she hasn't really had time."

"Well then, we should definitely go together then." Kelly says with a grin, happy at the fact that she still has somebody to shop with. "That way we won't have the same thing happen that happened at the spring dance."

Brandon snickers as he and Kelly smile at each other before walking off to their own classes. Both of them now have a date for the prom. And the entire gang is all set with their prom plans, all except one.

* * *

><p>The bell rings as school lets out for the day with hundreds of excited high school students racing for the exits. It is Friday afternoon, the day before prom. School is finally out for the weekend and the students of West Beverly High need to get their last minute prom preparations in before the big day tomorrow.<p>

As Brenda and Scott walk out together, they are both greeted with high fives and compliments from other students. Surprisingly, many jocks who use to be Tony Miller's friends come up to Scott and pat him on the back. All of them actually appear to be happy as they feel that Tony finally got what he had coming to him. As he walks with Brenda out of the school, Scott has a huge smile on his face as he takes in the moment.

That smile slightly dissipates when he looks over and sees that Brenda doesn't appear to be quite as happy. He instantly knows what's bothering her.

"So Dylan wasn't in school today?" asks Scott.

Brenda looks over at him, then straight forward and continues walking, shaking her head. "Not that I saw. I mean I guess it's really none of my business, but I can't help it. I'm worried about him and the way he's been acting. I'm wondering if I should go over to his to check on him. But knowing Dylan, that could very well make him more upset and withdrawn from the world than he already is."

"Well, this isn't the first time he's skipped out on school, right?" Scott asks.

"Dylan? Oh no, hardly. He's done it lots of times before, but the thing is I always knew the reasons. Here, I just don't know the reasons for the way he's acting. I mean, maybe he wanted to head to Baja early, I don't know. I just wish he'd talk to me and tell me what's really on his mind. I feel like with our break up we lost that openness that we once had with each other, you know?"

Scott nods, letting Brenda know that he understands. "Look, I've learned enough about Dylan to know that he's not the kind of guy who likes to talk about his problems. He likes to keep them to himself and not burden anyone else with them." Scott explains.

"You can say that again." Brenda says in agreement.

"But don't you think that if there was something really, the matter, he'd come and talk to you about it?" Scott asks. Before Brenda can answer, Brandon and Kelly catch up to Brenda and Scott as the four of them walk out of the school together.

"Hey guys." greets Brandon.

"Well, Well, if it isn't the latest prom duo." Brenda greets jokingly with a smile. "I'm so glad my brother finally got up the nerve to ask."

"Okay Brenda, I don't think we need to go into details on that." says Brandon. "The point is we're going and now the four of us can all go together."

"Wait, you two are going to the prom?" Scott asks.

Kelly and Brandon nod. "Strictly a plutonic thing, like you and my sister." answers Brandon.

"Hey that's great." says Scott with a smile. "I'm glad you both are going, prom wouldn't be the same without you guys."

"Speaking of which, Brenda, we have got to hit Rodeo drive like right now. I just hope there are still a few good dresses left." says Kelly.

"Right now?" Brenda asks.

"Yes, Brenda, right now. We don't have a second to lose. I do not want to be remembered for having the ugliest dress at my senior prom simply because I had to go with what they had left." says Kelly as she grabs Brenda's hand and starts to pull her off to her car.

"Alright." says Brenda as she rushes off with Kelly. "Scott, just remember, be at my house by 5 o'clock tomorrow." Brenda shouts while Scott and Brandon just watch them run off.

Brandon shakes his head as he slaps Scott on the shoulder. "Scott, my friend, you do realize those two are going to make us wait forever tomorrow while they are busy putting on all their make up and making themselves beautiful."

"Yeah, I know." Scott replies. "Hey Brandon, have you talked to Dylan much lately." he asks.

"No man, I actually haven't talked to him in several days, why?" Brandon asks.

"Well, Brenda says he's been acting real down and out lately. He sped out of the parking lot yesterday for no apparent reason and today he doesn't even show up to school at all." says Scott.

"Well that just sounds like Dylan in one of his typical deep thinking stages." Brandon replies.

"Yeah, well the thing is, it's really bothering Brenda. I mean she's putting on a godo front, but I can tell deep down it's got her really upset. She was even debating on whether to go over to his house to check on him before Kelly dragged her off. I mean, I really want to show her a great time tomorrow. She deserves to have a great prom night. But with Dylan constantly being on the back of her mind, I don't know if that's possible." Scott says.

Brandon nods his head. "I see your point, Scott. You know I hadn't noticed, but now that you mention it, Dylan has been a little bit more secluded than usual this past week." he says.

"Well since Brenda can't, maybe I should go over his house and just make sure he's alright." says Scott.

Brandon nods. "Tell you what, you can ride with me. I want to check up on him too." says Brandon as he and Scott both head off to Brandon's car and get in his mustang and take off, heading for Dylan's house.

* * *

><p>Brandon and Scott pull up to Dylan's house in his mustang and see Dylan's Porsche parked in front of house. His surf board is in the passenger seat. Both of them assume that he still has to be there and that he hasn't left for Baja yet.<p>

Brandon parks his Mustang behind Dylan's Porsche as he and Scott start to head up the walkway to Dylan's front door. Just before they reach it, Dylan comes walking out and closes the door behind him, jiggling the handle to make sure it's locked. He has on his leather jacket, a t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans, and is carrying one bag over his shoulder. Apparently they got there just in the nick of time. As Dylan sees Brandon and Scott standing there he shoots them a look of surprise as if to say "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey Dylan." greets Scott.

"Hey D, how's it going, bro?" says Brandon.

"It's going." Dylan replies nonchalantly. "In fact, it's about to go on out of here in about 2 minutes. Did you change your mind about coming along, B?"

"Afraid not, man." replies Brandon. "I'm taking Kelly to the prom."

"Really?" replies Dylan in a surprised yet annoyed sounding tone as he slightly raises an eyebrow. He thinks for a second as he finds it ironic that the two guys who are taking the two girls who gave him a choice to choose between them to prom are standing there at his house. He's only minutes away from taking off to Baja and skipping out on the whole prom all together. When yet he could have been going with either Scott's date or Brandon's date if he had played it right.

"Well, thanks for coming over here to share that news with me, Brandon. Did you two have anything else you wanted to tell me or did you come over here to see me off?" Dylan asks in a annoyingly sarcastic tone.

"Actually, we came here to check up on you, man. You weren't in school today, you haven't been by the Peach Pit at all this week. And people are starting to wonder about you." says Brandon.

"What people?" Dylan asks as he throws his bag into his Porsche.

"Well, Brenda for one." Scott says.

"Oh, let me guess, Brenda sent you over guys over here to check up on me?" Dylan asks in an assuming manner.

"No, actually she doesn't know we're over here." replies Brandon.

"Yeah, it was my idea to come over here, Dylan. Brandon wanted to come too when I told it to him."

"Aw, you two are worried about me, how sweet." Dylan says sarcastically, but then decides to tone it down when he realizes his tone may be a little too harsh "Look Scott, I appreciate your concern, I really do. But really, I'm fine. I just haven't been in the mood to socialize this past week. I'm sure you know what that's like."

"Look Dylan, it's really none of my business, so feel free to tell me to butt out. But I really want Brenda to have a good time tomorrow night and that's going to be hard to do because she's worried about you. The way you've been acting lately, she thinks your mad at her." says Scott.

Dylan rolls his eyes in frustration. "Scott, I told Brenda yesterday that I wasn't mad at her. All right, so I don't know what more I can do. I just want to be by myself this weekend, that's all. I want to go down to Baja and get away from everything. I've done it a hundred times in the past and nobody has ever once questioned me on it, why all of a sudden is everyone on my back?"

Scott backs off as he can tell the impatience is growing in Dylan's voice and he doesn't want to press him on anything. Brandon on the other hand has a little bit more confidence in his friendship with Dylan and decides to intervene at that point.

"Look D, why don't you come to the prom tomorrow night. It would make everyone a lot happier." says Brandon.

"Oh please, Go by myself?" Dylan asks as he snickers.

"No, come with the four of us, Brenda, Scott, Kelly, and I. We're all going to meet up at my parent's place around five and head over to David's dad's pre-prom party from there." says Brandon.

"Oh what? And be a fifth wheel?" Dylan asks. "I don't think so."

"You won't be a fifth wheel, man. We're all going as friends. And it'll make everyone a lot happier if you're there. So come on, man. What do you say? There will be plenty of other weekends to go to Baja. You should be with your friends tomorrow night." says Brandon.

Dylan doesn't immediately respond and thinks for a minute about what Brandon and Scott have been saying to him. Deep down he wants Brenda and everyone else for that matter to enjoy themselves at their prom. And yes, Brenda would feel better if Dylan was there. But he wouldn't be. The only thing prom would be to him would be a reminder of how he screwed up the good thing he once had with her and how it's somebody else who is taking her to the prom. Somebody who was her friend and was always there for her, and not him, who had lied to her and betrayed her trust.

"Look, thanks for the sentiment, B. But there is only one place in the world I want to be at tomorrow, and it ain't the prom. So have a good time with Kelly, alright." says Dylan as he slaps Brandon on the shoulder. Brandon stands there and doesn't reply as he has a look of disappointment on his face. He knows Dylan has already made up his mind.

Dylan then walks over to Scott and holds out his hand. Scott looks at him awkwardly for a moment before reaching out and shaking Dylan's hand. "Take care of Brenda, okay man?" Dylan says softly before releasing from the handshake and getting in his car.

Scott smiles at first, but as soon as Dylan gets in his car his smile turns into a frown. He didn't like the tone Dylan was using as he wonders if Dylan had more of a meaning behind it. Was he just asking him to take care of Brenda at the prom? Or was it for a much longer period of time? Scott isn't sure, but has no intention of asking.

Brandon meanwhile had flashbacks of that day in class when Dylan said "Look out for your sister, man, she'll need it." That was the afternoon that he and Kelly let Brenda in on everything and tore her apart.

Dylan puts his sunglasses on as he starts up his Porsche and slowly pulls away and takes off down the road. Brandon and Scott are left standing there watching as Dylan and his car get smaller and smaller until it's eventually out of sight all together. Both of them are lost in their own thoughts as so many things are still unclear though. The only thing that is clear to them is that prom would have to get by without Dylan McKay.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I had been really excited about writing this chapter for a while. But as I found myself writing it, I suddenly wasn't so sure anymore. I'm not sure if the whole idea of Tony being tricked into running out into the courtyard in his underwear was a good idea or if it was a little too over the top for a 90210 story. But I feel the need to explain something here on why I included Tony Miller as part of this story. In fact, I'm going to reveal exactly how I came up with the idea for this story.**

**The idea for this entire story about Brenda developing a friendship with Scott actually first popped into my head almost twenty years ago when the senior prom episode first aired on tv. I was sixteen and a sophomore in high school at that time. Brenda was and remains to this day my favorite character on that show. I was a huge Brenda fan and I always hated the slow and gradual process the writers did of gradually isolating Brenda from the rest of the gang. During seasons 3 and 4, the writers did a lot of things to her character that were just weird and out of place. A lot of which I can forgive. But one thing they did, that is unforgivable in my eyes was to have her go to the prom with Tony Miller.**

**So obviously they couldn't have her go to the prom with Dylan because he was with Kelly. But seriously, Tony Miller taking Brenda to the prom. I was so mad when that episode first aired and they had Tony ask Brenda. I mean yeah, they didn't go anywhere with it, and they did have a funny scene where Brenda bluntly told Tony to forget it when she learned he had got a room for the night, but still. I was so mad I almost turned the tv off. But then I started thinking, if Brenda couldn't go to the prom with Dylan who could she have gone with that would have been better than Tony Miller. The first name that came to my mind was Rick the tour guide from France. But he was ancient history by that point. And I couldn't really think of any guy I could have plugged in there for Brenda as everyone else in the gang had been paired up with the appropriate person. And that's when it hit me. I remember thinking "It's really too bad they killed off Scott, because he would have been a much better choice to go to the prom with Brenda than Tony Miller.**

**And the more I started to think about it, the more I liked the idea. Then when I would go back and see the series in syndication and I saw the episode where Scott dies, a few things happened in that episode that lead me to believe he may have had a crush on Brenda. I'll go into the details on that later. **

**As I watched the show in syndication more and more over the years, it always disgusted me how the rest of the gang would turn their backs on Brenda in seasons 3 and 4 and more or less drive her out and push her away. And that always got me thinking as well, Scott not only could have been a better prom date to Brenda than what she got, but he also could have been a loyal friend who stuck by her when she really needed one. So as I thought about it more and more, the idea for this story grew and grew until finally here I am, eighteen years after the initial idea popped into my head, I'm writing the story out.**

**But still, as a huge Brenda fan, I could not leave the ultimate sin of having Tony Miller take her to the prom go unpunished. So I had to come up with the ultimate payback to the writers who thought of that and to Tony Miller. So that's why I might have gone a little overboard with the "humiliate Tony Miller" plan. I realize that some of you might not have been very interested in that story as it was a major diversion from the main plot of this story, particularly in the last couple of chapters. But per my loyalty as a Brenda fan, it was something I just had to do. **

**So anyways there you have it, why I included Tony Miller in this story. This is pretty much the last I ever plan to write about him. He won't appear anymore in this story, and I have no plans to use him in any future story either. **

**And with all that being said, we are now done with the pre-prom phase of this story. Prom starts with the next chapter and the structure of how I write the prom chapters will be a little different than how I've been writing up to this point. I'll go into more details on that in the next chapter.**

**I really hope you all are still enjoying. I'm a little hesitant about reviews this time as I know the Tony thing was a bit over the top for Beverly Hills 90210, but I hope you understand my reason for doing it. And as always, I welcome any and all reviews. **


	32. Prom:  Preperation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so with this chapter, we start prom. I'm planning on going into more detail when describing prom. Prom will be divided up over the next several chapters based on where they are in the evening. For example, this chapter focuses entirely on the gang getting ready for the prom that day and afternoon. Next chapter will be about David's father's pre-prom party and the ride to the prom, and so on and so forth.**

**So the chapters will probably not be quite as long, but they will be more detailed. Not a great deal of drama or excitement in this chapter as it deals with a lot of prom fluff. But it does have a surprise ending which I think, or atleast I hope everyone will like. **

* * *

><p>On this beautiful warm Saturday morning in Los Angeles, so many West Beverly students wake up with excitement knowing that tonight is their big night, a night for them to remember for many years to come. But for one person in particular, this is not the case.<p>

Approximately 130 miles away from L.A, Dylan sits in an empty Baja cantina as he stares out at the ocean. The sun has just risen.

"More coffee, senor Dylan?" asks the waitress who comes around with a steaming hot pot.

"Please." Dylan replies as the waitress pours some into the white cup on his table. "Gracias, Rosalina."

"Hey, whatever happened to that one girl you were with? What was her name? Brenda?" she asks.

Dylan takes a deep breathe and lets out a huge sigh as he stares over the water. "That was a long time ago. She's moved on to better things." he says in a melancholy tone.

"What you mean long time ago?" Rosalina responds in a thick Hispanic accent, not really speaking good English. "It was only last year you brought her here. I remember because I bring up Stacey and she got all mad."

"Believe me Rosalina, that was forever ago." Dylan responds as he stares across the table. By coincidence, he just happens to be sitting in the very same seat he was in the night he and Brenda spent their last night in Baja together. As Dylan stares across the table at the empty seat in front of him, while sipping his coffee, he begins to relive a flashback in his mind, to one year ago, the weekend Brenda lied to her parents and skipped out of town to go to Baja with him.

"_I can't believe you're doing this." Dylan says in frustration as the Mexican guitar player plays music in the background._

"_What?" Brenda replies cordially._

"_We're in one of the most romantic places on the planet. The waves out there are cresting in the moonlight. The food in here is great. The people, friendliest in the world. And you're wasting it all because of some stupid girl." Dylan argues as he assertively taps the table with his index finger._

"_Some stupid girl named Stacey, and I am not wasting anything. I am eating my food and having a wonderful time." Says Brenda in a hostile tone as the words she is saying and the tone she's using doesn't match._

"_Me too." replies Dylan sarcastically._

"_Well good." says Brenda._

"_Yeah, we're having a wonderful time." Dylan fires back with a scowl._

_Brenda slams her fork on the table with authority as she shakes her head._

_At that point the Mexican guitar player makes his way over to Brenda and Dylan's table and begins playing the song "Feelings" in Spanish. At first they are both annoyed as Dylan grabs his head like he has a migraine. But then they slowly begin to snicker and then out right laugh at the hilarity of the situation. As the guitar player makes his way over to another table, Dylan and Brenda look at each other, still laughing._

"_Feelings…..Nothing more than, feelings." Dylan sings jokingly while laughing, as Brenda laughs too._

"_Dylan, I am so sorry." replies Brenda back with a smile. _

"_Yeah, me too." says Dylan as he grabs his drink. "Are toasts any good when they are made with ginger ale?" he asks._

"_I think they work even better." Brenda responds with a happy look on her face._

"_Here's to you, and to freedom." says Dylan in a slow voice as he puts on an accent._

"_And to a wonderful weekend in Mexico." Brenda adds_

Dylan grows even more depressed when he flashes back to the present and sees the empty outdoor cantina on the beach that surrounds him. That was the very last night that he and Brenda were truly happy. The following day, they were stopped at the border by customs and Brenda's cover to her parents was blown. She was forbidden from seeing Dylan which ultimately led to her going to Paris for the summer, and the rest was all down hill after that. The two of them never had happy moments like that again.

He thought that coming down to Mexico for a weekend of surfing and relaxation would get his mind off his troubles and make him happy, like it had so many times in the past. But that wasn't the case this time. Things were different now. Sometimes you don't know how happy you really are at a particular moment until that moment is gone. He was happy with Brenda at that time in Baja almost one year ago. And now as he sips on his coffee and stares at the emptiness of the beach and listens to the waves as they crash on the water, he doesn't know if he'll ever have that kind of happiness again.

* * *

><p>David and Scott exit a convenience store. Both of them have their arms full and are carrying quite a bit of food and other belongings with them. The stuff they are carrying consists of hot dogs, bags of potato chips, packs of slim jims, some big gulps, and a loud t-shirt.<p>

"David, you know, I always knew you were crazy. But I think with this qualifies you as certifiably insane." jokes Scott.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? That's all that matters." David replies, as they both walk over towards David's car with their arms full of food as they rest all the merchandise on the hood of his car.

"Yes, but you just bought almost 25 dollars worth of junk food just so the cashier wouldn't notice you buying one condom." replies Scott.

"Hey, I told you, I just didn't want to run in and say 'Hello, I'd like to buy a condom' and then walk out." says David. "I didn't want him thinking I was a pervert."

"So you bought all this junk food, most of which you're probably not even going to eat, just so that some convenience store clerk who you've never see before and will never see again will think highly of you?" jokes Scott as he gives his best friend a hard time, but with a smile. "Besides, we're teenage boys in the prime of our youth; every one knows we're perverts anyways."

David laughs. "Yeah, you're probably right." he says. David walks over to the nearest trash can and dumps everything he bought in the store into it.

"You're throwing it all away?" Scott asks with surprised.

"Yeah, I don't want all that garbage. I got what I came for right here" David says as he pulls out the packaged condom that he bought in the store. Scott follows David's lead and throws everything he had in his arms away as well, then the two make their way back over to David's car.

"So this is really it, huh?" Scott asks.

"That's right." David says with a gloating grin. "Tonight, I'm walking into the Bel Age hotel as David Silver the virgin. But I am walking out as David Silver the man." he replies as he looks at the condom he just bought. Scott snickers at first and then begins out right laughing.

"Man, you're crazy." Scott says as he laughs with David.

"So what about you, man?" David asks as he slaps his best friend on the shoulder. "You got anything special planned for Brenda tonight?"

Scott shrugs his shoulders. "Not really. I mean I bought her the nicest corsage I could afford. And I'll do everything possible to see that she has a good time. But with my mom still not letting me drive and me not being able to afford a limo of any kind, that makes what I can offer her extremely limited." Scott says with disappointment in his voice.

"Scott, what are you talking about?" David asks. "I thought you two were going to over to my dad's place with Brandon and Kelly and we were all going to go in Steve's limo?"

"Yes, we are. You're missing the point though." Scott says, trying to get his point across. "Brenda deserves to have a memorable prom night. I mean you and Donna are planning a night to remember, something special that the two of you will always have. I mean I'll dress up nice and show her the best time I can. But at the end of the night, after all is said and done, I can't give her the kind of happy wonderful night that she truly deserves." Scott says sadly as David looks on with empathy, nodding his head in understanding.

"Hey, don't worry about it so much, man." says David as he slaps Scott on the back. "Brenda's a lucky girl to get to go to the prom with you, and I'm sure she knows it. And you're part of the gang now. Everyone likes you. Even Kelly's been talking about you very positively. And believe me, I know how hard it is to get in Kelly Taylor's good graces."

Scott sighs. "Don't get me wrong David. I mean I love Brenda and I love the friendship I have with her. And it's great to be part of the gang, but what's going to happen next year? I mean you, Brenda, and everyone else is going to be off at college and I'm going to walk into West Beverly and Brenda and everyone else is going to be gone. What am I going to do then?" Scott says sadly.

David looks at Scott sadly and nods, part of him is feeling guilty that he didn't just stay behind the year, so Scott wouldn't be left all alone, rather than skipping ahead and graduating with Brandon, Brenda, and the gang. "Hey man, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we'll still be your friends, even if we're not at school with you." David says.

Scott shoots David an unconvincing grin as he nods and they get in David's car and take off.

* * *

><p>Jim and Cindy are sitting at the kitchen table with Brandon eating breakfast at Casa Walsh. Cindy is eating some eggs she cooked while Jim eats some cereal and reads the newspaper. Brandon is eating cereal as well as he stares blankly at the wall.<p>

"So what's the plan for prom night?" asks Cindy.

"Well, David's dad's pre-prom get together starts around 6:30, so we told Scott and Kelly to both be here around five, five thirtish, then we'd all head there from there?" says Brandon

"Do you have a car for tonight?" asks Jim.

"Well, I thought we'd just cruise on over to there in the stang, and then we'd tag along in Steve's limo." explains Brandon.

"Wait, so you guys aren't renting your own limo?" Jim asks with concern in his voice.

"Well dad, I don't exactly make the kind of tips down at the Pit that can spring for a limo. Brenda doesn't work, and Scott right now doesn't even have a car, so I'm afraid this is the best I can do."

"How many of you are going?" Cindy asks.

"Well let's see, there's the four of us. Steve and Celeste are going to meet us there along with David and Donna. Oh and Andrea and Jordan too." answers Brandon.

"That's ten people." Cindy says with a look and tone of concern. "Isn't that a lot of people to cram into one limousine?"

"Hey come on, mom. Steve's been bugging me for almost two weeks to ride in his limo that he's getting. I'm just trying to make him happy." Brandon replies.

"What about Dylan?" Jim asks.

"Afraid Dylan's a no go for the prom." Brandon replies. "We tried to talk him into going solo, but he's got his mind set on Baja."

"You're kidding me? Dylan couldn't get a date?" Cindy asks.

"I'm not so sure if it was so much that he couldn't as much as he didn't want to go." says Brandon.

"I bet he'd change his mind really quick if Brenda would have asked him." suggests Jim.

"Oh Jim, don't even start." replies Cindy.

Before either Brandon or Jim can reply to that, they hear a car pull up into the driveway and a door slam. Kelly drops Brenda off, then she backs off out of the driveway in a hurry as Brenda enters the house through the back kitchen door carrying a large black bag.

"I can not believe I waited until the day of prom to buy my dress." exclaims Brenda. "Between last night and this morning we must have gone to eight different stores."

"Isn't Kelly coming in?" Cindy asks.

"No. She said she had a million things to do today before prom. You know get her hair done, her nails done, all that stuff." says Brenda with a smile.

"So do we get to see it?" asks Jim.

"See what?" Brenda asks.

"See what?" Jim repeats sarcastically. "Your dress."

"Oh, well check this out, Dad." says Brenda who unzips the bag and holds up a short bright silver sparkling dress.

"Oh Brenda, its beautiful." says Jim.

"It's just lovely." says Cindy.

"What time is it?" Brenda asks.

"Uhm, 10:15." answers Cindy.

"Oh my god, I still got to get my hair done. Dad, you think I can borrow the car?" asks Brenda.

"Yeah Bren, you better get a move on, Scott's going to be here in just seven hours." Brandon says sarcastically trying to make a joke.

"Actually speaking of cars, I have a surprise for the two of you." says Jim.

"You're buying Brandon and I cars for graduation?" jokes Brenda.

Jim laughs. "Nice try, sweetie. But no." he says as everyone giggles. Jim begins to get serious. "Listen, your mother and I just want you both to know how proud we are of you two. I know moving out here three years ago wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do. But you two have both done really well. You've worked hard in school and with your jobs and all your extracurricular activities and have made a lot of sacrifices along the way. And we want you both to have a good time tonight."

"Uhm dad, not that we don't appreciate all this praise, but didn't you say you had a surprise for us?" Brandon asks as Brenda nods.

"Okay, Okay." says Jim. "First of all, you guys don't have to worry about curfew tonight. You can stay out as late as you want. But remember, we're trusting you, so don't make us regret it."

"Here, here. I think we can all agree to that." replies Brandon with a smile.

"Definitely." adds Brenda.

"And secondly, your mom and I wanted to help make your prom night just a little more special. So I was able to work out a deal with one of my longest clients at work." says Jim

"A deal?" asks a confused Brandon.

"Well, it turns out he is going out of town for the weekend. And I happened to mention that it was my kids' prom night on Saturday. Well turns out he owes me a favor. So he offered to lend you both use of his full stretch limousine and his driver for the evening." says Jim as he waits to see his kids' expression. Brenda and Brandon stand there in disbelief for a moment, but soon light up.

"Dad, this better not be a joke." says Brandon with a slight grin. "Because if it is…."

"Brandon, it's no joke. You two go out and have a great time tonight." says Jim.

"Oh my god, Dad, this is amazing. Thank you." says Brenda as she kisses her father and gives him a hug, then hugs and kisses her mom.

"Wow Dad, this is incredible." says Brandon as he hugs his father than his mother.

Brandon and Brenda slowly start upstairs. "There's just one catch though." says Cindy as Brandon and Brenda stop to look at her. "You have to let me take some pictures when your dates show up."

Brandon and Brenda smile then look at each other. "I don't know Bren, they really drive a hard bargain, huh?" jokes Brandon out loud as everyone smiles.

"Yeah. That's going to be a tough one, Mom. But I think we can give in just this once." jokes Brenda as they continue to head up stairs and go off to do their own things.

Brenda goes into her room and closes the door, deciding she'd like to have a few minutes alone before she continues her busy day. She's excited about her dad's surprised and is looking forward to going to the prom with Scott. But at the same time, she can't get Dylan out of her mind. She picks up her phone and dials his number, not expecting him to pick up, but just wanting to see if maybe he just might be there.

The phone rings four times and then she hears Dylan's voice. "Hey, this is Dylan, you know the drill." says the pre-recorded answering machine message. Brenda hangs up the phone before the beep goes off. She lets out a sad exhale and then decides to go about her plans for getting ready for prom. There was no sense in mulling it any more. He was in Baja and he wasn't going to the prom. While disappointing, Brenda's determined she's not going to let it upset her. She's going to make herself beautiful and go to the prom with Scott and have a wonderful time.

* * *

><p>Scott is dressed in his white shirt, tie, and black pants as he continues to check himself out in front of the mirror. His jacket is draped over the back of a chair as he takes a look at the corsage that he bought for Brenda. He's confused by his emotions. He should be happy and excited. This should be the greatest night of his life as he is taking Brenda Walsh to the prom.<p>

A year ago he would never have dreamed that he would be in this position the night of his junior prom. Taking Brenda to the prom was something he could only live in his wildest of fantasies. But now here he is and it's a reality. He and Brenda have become good friends, maybe the best. But there's just something missing. All he wants is for Brenda to be happy on her prom night. And he won't be completely content unless he knows he's done everything he can to see that Brenda is happy.

"Well, don't you look handsome." says Scott's mom as a compliment as she peaks her head in the door. The relationship between Scott and his mom has been shaky since the blow up they had that one evening, but she is doing her best here to try to take the ice.

Scott cracks a bit of a smile at his mother. "Thanks mom, I guess I look okay." he says.

"Okay? Sweetheart, you are going to knock Brenda's socks off when you walk through her door." boasts Scott's mom. Sue walks by his room at that point. "Sue, come in here and tell your brother how nice he looks." Mrs. Scanlon says to her

Sue walks in Scott's room, casually dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts, eating an apple. "Eh, not bad." she replies.

"Pft. What do you mean not bad? He looks so handsome. I'm telling you Brenda is going to be blown away by how nice he looks." brags Scott's mom. "Now listen, I know you think your mom's an old stick in the mud, but I can still remember my prom night and how excited I was. So to show you how broad minded I am, I'm pushing your curfew back to 2 a.m." says Mrs. Scanlon. Sue rolls her eyes.

"That's great mom. He's going to need all that extra time to walk home from Brenda's house without a car." says Sue, getting in a snide remark regarding Scott's still not being allowed to drive. Sue is still unhappy about having to walk to school every day.

Mrs. Scanlon turns to look at her daughter with a look of annoyance on her face. "That's enough out of you young lady. You keep it up with those snide remarks, and you'll be lucky if you have a prom night." warns Mrs. Scanlon who turns back towards Scott as Sue makes a face at her behind her back while Scott sees this and tries not to laugh. "Just have a good time sweetheart." says Mrs. Scanlon to her son as she starts to walk out. "Sue, when you're done up here, you can help me in the kitchen." she says as she walks out of Scott's room.

Sue snickers as she shakes her head. "I can't believe it. You told mom off and ran away from home while I risked everything to find your sorry butt. Yet you get to go out and have your night to remember with Brenda at the prom while I get stuck spending a Saturday night in the kitchen with Mom." jokes Sue in an annoyed but friendly manner.

"Yeah, I'm sure years from now I'm going to look back and remember how cool I am being the only guy picking up his date for the prom on his own two feet." says Scott as he puts his jacket on and takes one last look at himself in the mirror as he runs his hands down his tux to make sure there are no wrinkles anywhere.

"I just want you to do one thing. Tonight when you are out on the floor dancing with Brenda, just remember who it was who made you go over to her house for dinner that night when you were determined not to." says Sue.

"Yes Sue, I know. You're my sister, you were right, and I was wrong, and I love you. Now if you're done making me feel guilty, I have a nice long walk in front of me." says Scott as he grabs a plastic box that holds Brenda's corsage off the top of his dresser and heads out the door.

* * *

><p>"God I was so nervous it wouldn't fit, I didn't even eat all day." says Donna as she looks at herself in her prom dress in the mirror. Her mother watches her from behind.<p>

"Well, you're going to have to have David feed you or you're going to pass out before the first dance." replies Felice jokingly.

"Eh, I'll be fine, mom." grunts Donna. "So how do I look?"

"Like the princess that you are." says Felice who hands her a small black case. "Here, when you were little you always wanted to wear this." says Felice. Donna opens it with curiosity and sees a familiar diamond cross necklace in it. "I think now's the time. It will be beautiful."

Donna smiles at first, but is reluctant to wear it knowing what she's going to be doing that night. "Thanks mom. But I don't think it really does." she replies.

"Oh honey, sure it does. Here." says Felice who takes the necklace and puts it around Donna's neck. "Oh that is perfect." she says smiling.

"Thanks Mom." says Donna as she hugs her mother.

"You are so beautiful. I always knew my beautiful baby girl would grow up to be a princess." says Felice almost in tears as she embraces her daughter.

Donna hugs back, holding onto her mother tight with a worried look on her face. Her mother had such pride in her and was trusting her and she is about to go off tonight and do something that she knows would kill all that trust.

* * *

><p>Scott comes walking up to Casa Walsh, fully dressed in his tuxedo and carrying his corsage for Brenda. At that moment, David's car comes pulling up to the house with Kelly in the passenger seat.<p>

Scott stops next to David's car as Kelly gets out. She is looking extremely beautiful in an all white dress and her hair tied up in the back. David leans over out the window.

"Hey Scott, looking sharp." shouts David out the window.

"Thanks David, you're not looking so bad yourself." Scott replies. David's tuxedo is a bit more on the colourful side with a dark red vest and a black and gold jacket.

"Yeah, well just don't get too close, he only has about a gallon of cologne on. His whole car smells like a French race horse." jokes Kelly. Scott just laughs as he knows what Kelly doesn't know, the reason why he has on so much cologne.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." David replies to Kelly. "Listen, I got to go pick up Donna, so I'll see you guys at my dad's pad in about an hour, alright?" says David.

"Alright, later." replies Scott as David steps on the gas and takes off down the road leaving Scott and Kelly there.

"Hey Kelly. You're looking quite lovely." Scott compliments with a smile.

"Why thank you, Scott. You're looking quite handsome yourself." Kelly replies as she and Scott walk up the driveway and make their way towards the front door of the Walsh house.

"I'm really glad you came." Scott says. "I know Brenda will have a much better time with you along."

Kelly giggles. "Just wait till you see her in her prom dress. She must have tried on at least a dozen and she kept asking me if I thought you'd like it." she replies with a smile.

"Listen, can I ask you something." says Scott. "You think Brenda's really happy to be going to the prom with me?"

Kelly grins. "Of course she is." she replies. "You're very near and dear to her. And she's definitely happy to be going with you." reassures Kelly. Scott flashes a smile to hide his own insecurity as he continues to wonder.

Kelly and Scott stand at the front of the Walshes house each holding a box as Kelly rings the doorbell. After a few seconds, Cindy answers the door with a cheerful and welcoming smile as Jim stands behind her.

"Look at you two, don't you look smashing." says Cindy with a friendly tone and a wide smile. "Kelly, that dress is absolutely beautiful. And Scott you look so handsome." Cindy fawns as Jim stands there with his arms folded.

"Thank you." Kelly replies.

"Thank you, Mrs. Walsh." Scott says politely.

"You guys look great." says Jim as he leans up against the wall with his arms folded. "Brandon, Brenda, Scott and Kelly are here." he shouts upstairs.

"Be down in a minute, dad." Brenda yells back.

"Make that five hundred minutes given the way Brenda takes forever in the bathroom." Brandon replies in a sarcastic.

"Brandon, shut up." Brenda yells back. Scott and Kelly chuckle at the sibling bickering going on.

"Listen, you two make yourselves at home." says a hospitable Cindy. "I'll go up and see if I can't help move them along a little bit." Cindy says as she heads upstairs.

"So your senior prom huh?" asks Jim, making conversation with Kelly and Scott, who smile politely, while they wait for Brandon and Brenda. "I remember my senior prom. I went with the lovely and talented Lynn Ballaid." Jim continues with the story of his senior prom while Kelly and Scott listen on politely, neither one are really interested in the story but act like they are to be polite.

* * *

><p>"Donna, you look absolutely amazing." says David with a grin as he puts the white corsage that he bought for her around Donna's wrist. The two of them are at David's father's luxury apartment by the marina waiting for the others to get there. They are alone at the moment as Mel is in another room.<p>

"Aww, David that's so lovely. Thank you." Donna replies as she leans in and kisses David on the lips. "And here, I got this for you." says Donna as she pulls out a red rose boutonniere and pins it on David's tuxedo jacket.

David looks down at her as she pins the boutonniere, taking in the way she looks and the way she smells. He can hardly wait. He's been waiting so long for this night. His 17 year old hormones are raging.

"You know, it's too bad my dad is here. There's a king size bed in the bedroom here that overlooks the marina. It would be perfect." David whispers in Donna's ear.

"Yes well he is here." says Donna who smacks David on the shoulder after she finished pinning the boutonniere. "So behave yourself, alright. I'm nervous enough as it is."

David huffs in frustration. He doesn't want anything to interfere in this night and he doesn't like the fact that Donna is nervous instead of giddy. "Donna, why are you nervous? Tonight is going to be the best night of our lives." David replies.

"How do you know that, David?" Donna retorts almost in a slightly irritated tone. "I mean how do we know that tonight is going to be great. I mean who's to say that it won't live up to expectations? Maybe it won't be good for you or good for me. I mean I have had to listen to my mom all week long tell me about how proud she is of me and my good character. Well, what would she say if she found out what I'm planning on doing tonight?"

"Look, Donna, number one your mom's never going to find out unless you plan on telling her. And number two, your mom was young once too. I mean surely she has to know that kids are going to go out and be kids, especially on their prom night." David says, trying to reassure Donna that they aren't doing anything wrong.

"Yeah, well you obviously don't know my mother very well." Donna replies. At that point Mel walks into the room carrying a bottle of champagne and 3 long stem glasses.

"So what time did you say everyone is getting here?" Mel asks.

David looks at his watch. "They should be getting here soon. I said about six thirty." he replies.

"You know who's coming?" Mel asks.

"Well lets see, I know Steve and Celeste are going to be here. And I think Andrea and Jordan are coming as well." says Donna.

"Yeah, Brandon and Kelly are coming too along with Scott and Brenda." says David.

"Great. So the whole gang's going to be here? That's great." says Mel.

"Well, almost the whole gang." Donna replies. "Apparently Dylan's decided to go to Baja this weekend instead."

Mel begins to unwrap the golden wrapper around the top of the champagne bottle. "Well, before they all get here, I would like to propose a toast. If I can just get this thing off." he says while struggling with the cork, finally getting it off. Mel pours three glasses and passes them out to David and Donna.

Mel raises his glass. "To my only son David, and to you Donna, may tonight be the beginning of many celebrations for the rest of your lives." says Mel. David and Donna follow suit and clink glasses with each other then with Mel.

"L'chaim." Mel says. David, Donna, and Mel all drink their champagne. At that point the doorbell for Mel's pad rings.

"Looks like the first ones are here." says David.

"I bet it's Andrea. You know her, she's always early." replies Donna.

* * *

><p>"And then Lynn caught her dress on a spring that came up through the seat of my mom's old station wagon and it just ripped it right down the middle." says Jim, still in the middle of his story that he's telling to Scott and Kelly as both of them laugh, just to be polite.<p>

At that moment Brandon appears from his bedroom as his mother is standing at the top of the stairs. Brandon over hears this story, which he has already heard many times and shakes his head. "Oh no, not this story again." he whispers to his mother jokingly.

"Afraid so." Cindy whispers back. "You'd better get down there and save them before Kelly and Scott decide to make a run for it." she jokes.

"Okay Dad," starts Brandon as he begins to walk down the stairs with a smile. "Kelly and Scott are our guests, not to mention me and Brenda's prom dates, and I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you did not torture them with the Lynn Ballaid story." says Brandon in a friendly tone.

"Well believe it or not, son, there are a few people out there who find this story to be entertaining." replies Jim.

"Yes there are, dad. The key word in that sentence being few." says Brandon as he goes up to Kelly with a smile wearing a simple pair of black tuxedo pants, white shirt, and a black tie with a jacket. "Hey, you look really beautiful." says Brandon to Kelly. "You don't mind if I say that about fifty more times tonight, do you?"

Kelly laughs. "Not at all. And you're looking mighty fine yourself there." she replies in a flirtatious tone as she and Brandon exchange looks. He then turns to greet Scott.

"Hey Brandon." Scott greets.

"Hey Scott, looking good, my brother." Says Brandon as he gives Scott the hand shake finger snap. "So hey, did you guys hear? We got a ride for the night?"

"Yeah, your dad just told us." Kelly replies. "You really didn't have to, Mr. Walsh." she says.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Walsh. I really appreciate." says Scott.

"Your welcome, Scott. You too Kelly." says Jim with a polite smile. "But you can thank me by having a good time at prom tonight." he says as the three of them just grin. "So is Brenda coming down?" Jim asks to Cindy.

"Yes she is. She's…." says Cindy getting cut off in mid sentence.

"Right here, Daddy." says Brenda, who suddenly appears at the top of the stairs. Everyone turns to look at her, including Scott, whose face lights up like a Christmas Tree upon seeing Brenda. Brenda slowly makes her way down the stairs, smiling at Scott the whole time. He's absolutely lost in her beauty. Her bright silver sparkling dress and her hair so neatly permed, and her make up applied so perfectly, for a moment she looks like an angel to him.

Brenda walks over to Scott, who's standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Scott." Brenda says to him with a smile.

"Hi Brenda. You really look beautiful tonight." Scott replies.

"Thank you. You look great too." replies Brenda. "Let me just….." says Brenda as she brushes Scott's shoulders and makes sure his jacket is nice and straight, being the good friend she is.

"Well, I'm just glad that we don't have to relive the Bobsey twin incident from the spring dance two years ago." jokes Cindy.

Kelly laughs. "Nah, we picked out our dresses together this year. We were going to make sure that wasn't going to happen." she says as she goes over to Brenda. "Hey, you are looking great." Kelly says as she gives Brenda a hug.

"Thanks. That dress is amazing by the way." says Brenda hugging back.

"Not as amazing as yours." replies a giggly Kelly.

"Well hey, I hate to break up this mutual admiration you guys are having, but shouldn't you get a move on?" says Jim.

"Yes, you're right, dad." says Brandon.

"Here Brenda, I got this for you." says Scott who hands Brenda the plastic box he's been carrying. Brenda opens it up and sees the pink and white flower corsage that he bought her inside.

"Aww, it's beautiful." cries a sympathetic Brenda. "Thank you, Scott." she says as she gives him a friendly kiss on the cheek. Scott takes the corsage and wraps it around Brenda's left wrist. "And here, this is for you." Brenda says as she pulls out a small black case and opens it.

Scott sees a boutonniere that Brenda bought for him consisting of a single red rose which are being held up by two tiny little teddy bears with the sign 'Best Friends' in front of them.

"I hope you don't mind the teddy bears, I just kind of wanted it to be special, and this seemed appropriate for us." says Brenda with a nervous grin.

"It's cute. I love it." Scott replies sincerely, making Brenda smile as she pins the boutonniere on him.

"There, now you look like a prince." she whispers to him.

"And on that note, here, I got this for you." Brandon says to Kelly as he hands her a plastic box. She opens it to find a daisy corsage inside.

"Oh daisies." Kelly responds.

"If I remember correctly, they are you favorite flower, are they not?" Brandon asks.

"They are." replies Kelly, as Brandon wraps the corsage around her wrist. "And here, this is yours." Says Kelly as she opens up a black box.

"Another vegetable corsage?" Brandon asks. Kelly giggles.

"No, I decided to go a little more formal this time." she replies as she takes out a single red rose boutonniere and pins it on Brandon's jacket.

"Good to see that I'm moving up in the world." Brandon jokes as Kelly finishes pinning the boutonniere and gives Brandon a friendly kiss on the cheek. At that point, a horn honks from the driveway as Jim goes and looks out the window.

"He's here." says Jim referring to the limo driver that is being loaned to him courtesy of his client.

"Ah yes, it would appear our chariot has arrived, boys and girls." Brandon says with a smile. "Shall we?" he says as the group of four turn and start to walk towards the front door but are quickly stopped by Cindy.

"Uh-uh." Cindy cries out. "You all can't go until I've had my picture."

"Oh come on, mom." Brenda cries.

"Now Brenda, you remember our deal, right? You guys get the limo for the evening, but your mother gets to take all the pictures she wants." says Jim. Brenda and Brandon roll their eyes.

"Sounds like a fair deal." says Scott, trying to intervene on the conversation.

Cindy leaves the room and then quickly comes back in carrying a camera. "Okay, how about over there by the stairs, just like we did before?" she says as everyone moves over by the stairs. Jim stands behind Cindy as she coordinates the picture taking.

"Okay, closer together, good." Cindy directs as she instructs them where to go. The four move closer together. Scott puts his hands on Brenda's waist, feeling a bit shy about it, but doing it none the less. With a little more confidence, Brandon does the same thing with Kelly as Cindy looks through the eye of the camera to make sure that everything is lined up. "Aww, if I can just say so, you guys all look amazing." says Cindy.

"Mom." says Brandon impatiently. "Just take the picture already."

Cindy grins embarrassingly. "Okay, yeah, sorry. Alright, here we go. One, two, three." she says as she snaps the picture and a flash bulb goes off taking the picture of the four of them.

* * *

><p>The limo pulls up to the front of Mel's place by the marina as Brandon, Kelly, Scott, and Brenda all exit. They are all smiling and having fun as they've been enjoying checking out the first class accommodations their limousine has provided. Brandon and Brenda are both quite impressed as they had no idea that their dad knew such people in high places.<p>

As they head upstairs to Mel's apartment, they continue to talk and make casual jokes amongst themselves. All four of them are having a great time thus far.

Brandon rings the doorbell, and after a few seconds, David answers the door.

"Silver, how's it going, man?" says Brandon as he gives the handshake finger snap to him, as Kelly follows him in. Mel greets everyone with a handshake; all though Kelly refuses to shake his hand as she is still has feelings about him cheating on her mother.

"Good, good. Glad you guys came." David says as Brenda comes in and greets David then walks over and gives Donna a hug. Scott is the last one to enter.

"Scott, glad you're here, man." David says as he slaps Scott on the back and gives him a hug. "Hey dad, look who's here." David says to Mel.

"Scott!" Mel says with excitement as he walks over to Scott and gives him a hug while David smiles. "I haven't seen you in so long, you must have grown a foot since I last saw you. It's so good of you to be here. You know, you have always been like family to both David and I. And just any kind of a celebration wouldn't be fully complete unless you were." says Mel.

"Thank you, Mr. Silver. It's good to see you too." Scott says politely.

"Hey, you're practically an adult now. So, no more of this Mr. Silver stuff, alright? Just call me Mel." he says as Scott laughs.

Brandon, Brenda, Kelly, and Scott all look around, checking out Mel's apartment. "Wow, great place." says Brandon.

"I guess we're the first ones here." says Brenda.

"Actually, not quite." David answers. A look of awkwardness on his face and in his voice

At that point, a door off to the side opens up. And everyone is caught totally by surprise when Dylan walks out of the bathroom. He stands there dressed in a really nice tuxedo as he looks back at the four of them. All four of them are totally speechless.

Scott just looks back at Dylan. Part of him is glad to see him there, but this has thrown a monkey wrench into his plans as he had prepared himself for an evening of trying to show Brenda a good time by himself without Dylan there.

Brandon stares back with a slightly awkward grin. He is glad his friend came along to prom. But he knows this has the potential to cause some extremely awkward moments, especially with him being Kelly's date.

Kelly clearly does not look happy to see Dylan at all. She still hasn't gotten over him or the way in which he broke up with her.

"So, is anyone going to say anything or are you all going to just stand there like you seen a ghost?" says a grinning Dylan who is fully aware that his presence there has totally caught everyone off guard. Secretly, the bad boy in him is revealing in this moment as this entire festive occasion has almost completely halted because of him.

"Dylan!" exclaims Brenda as she looks happy, but at the same time confused and a little awkward. Her night has just gotten a whole lot more complicated. What, up until a few moments ago, was going to be a nice pleasant an uneventful evening with her close friend Scott as her date to the prom has suddenly just had the potential of massive drama poured into it like an overflowing container.

Dylan McKay has returned from Baja, and is going to the prom in perhaps the way he had been meant to go all along, single. And in the wink of an eye, the entire outlook of the night has changed dramatically.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Dylan's going to prom solo after all. You all didn't think I'd really have a prom without Dylan in it, did you? LOL.**

**As always, I have to do my asking here. If you have a moment or two, please take the time to review as your feedback is very important. **


	33. Prom: Pre prom party

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involves in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving.**

**So, continuing on with prom night. This chapter takes us through the pre-prom get party that David's dad threw for everyone. Some of the scenes were taken directly from the episode, while others were thrown in.**

**I haven't yet decided whether I'm going to write the whole "Donna Martin" graduates thing into this story. I really like that storyline but it would add nothing to this story and I really don't want to write stuff that everyone knows the outcome to all ready. So for now, I'm leaving that door open just in case I decide that I do want to go that route.**

**Anyways, we pick up right where we left off in the last chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Kelly asks directly to Dylan in a cold and cunning manner, her voice indicating she is unhappy that he is there.<p>

"And it's nice to see you too, Kel." Dylan replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her hostile attitude.

"How was Baja?" Kelly snarls. "What's the matter, were the waves not big enough?" she asks with her arms folded.

"Come on, Kel. Don't make a scene." Brandon whispers.

"No Brandon, it's okay, just let her say what she's going to say." interjects Dylan. "So what are you going to say, Kelly? Are you going to ream me over the coals because I told you I was going to Baja and wound up coming to the prom after all?" Dylan asks with a look in his eye that says he is in no mood for Kelly's combativeness. "Just do it. Just go ahead and say what you got to say and get it all out right here and right now." he says as he stares at Kelly with a look that could burn through lead.

Kelly stands there for a moment, looking around, realizing that everyone is looking at them. She winds up shaking her ahead. "I'm not going to say anything, Dylan. You broke up with me, remember? That means what you do is no longer any of my business."

Dylan snickers. "Yeah, you got that right." he replies.

"Just don't be coming around asking me to dance, alright?" Kelly fires back, feeling the need to get the last word in. Brandon shields her with her arm and tries to get her to go to the other side of the room with him. Brandon doesn't want to see anything get out of hand tonight. While Kelly knows she doesn't belong with Dylan, there is a big part of her that still resents being dumped by him. For her, it's a matter of personal pride and having a guy she's had a major crush on for so long dump her and then show up a week later at the prom by him self when he could have gone with her doesn't sit well with Kelly Taylor.

"Oh believe me, you got nothing to worry about." Dylan jeers as he shakes his head and turns his back on Kelly slowly walking to the opposite corner of the room as Kelly. This divides the room up in half as Brenda and Scott go over by Dylan while Donna and Brandon go over to Kelly. David hangs near his father as they just look at each other, not really knowing what to do.

Dylan takes a deep breathe as he stares out the window. Scott and Brenda approach him quietly from behind.

"Hey Dylan. Glad you came." Scott says in a quiet and non-confident voice.

"Yeah, well, I'd say you're in the minority there, Scott." Dylan replies in a mellow tone.

"Come on, Dylan." Brenda says in an encouraging tone. "Don't do this. We're all glad you came."

Dylan shakes his head. "You know, I should just go. And let you all get back to your happy little celebration." Dylan says as he starts to make a B line for the door. Brenda reaches out and grabs his arm.

"Dylan, don't leave now." cries Brenda. "Just stay and talk for a while. You obviously went through a lot of trouble to come here at the last minute, so you owe it to yourself to at least try to have a good time." Brenda says in a low and understanding tone.

"Yeah, Dylan, come on, let me get you something a soda, a glass of water, or something to eat?" says Scott, who's beginning to feel a little out of place. He wants to do his part to make Dylan feel better, but knows that this is a situation that Brenda is better suited to handle. Brenda turns around to look at Scott, making eye contact with him. She knows what he's thinking, that he wants to help, but isn't quite sure how to go about it.

"Nah, I'm cool, dude. Thanks." says Dylan as he takes a seat at the counter.

"Uhm, I'll take a glass of water when you get a chance, Scott." says Brenda. She really doesn't need one, but feels the need to make Scott believe he's being helpful.

"Alright, be back in a moment." Scott says as he walks away, leaving Brenda and Dylan at the bar.

Meanwhile over on the other side of the room, Brandon and Donna are trying to talk to Kelly.

"Look Kelly, what's between you and Dylan is you guys business. But don't you think you can put whatever animosity you have aside, just for tonight?" says Brandon.

"Brandon's right. I mean this is our prom night." says Donna.

"Look, you two have made your point. Seeing Dylan here was just a shock to me, that's all. I'm totally over it. And I promise I won't make anymore scenes." says Kelly in a reassuring tone. Brandon and Donna grin slightly "In fact, I promise I won't even say one more word to Dylan the rest of the night. As far as I'm concerned, he's not even here."

The grin disappears on Brandon's face as well as Donna's as they look at each other and then turn back to Kelly. "Uhm, that's not quite what I was hoping for, Kelly." says Brandon.

"Well, what were you hoping for, Brandon? Do you want me to walk over there with a big smile on my face and smother him with kisses?" Kelly says in a snidely sarcastic tone. "Because that's not going to happen." she says.

Brandon's face turns sour. "Look Kelly, you want to hold a bitter grudge for the rest of your life, that's your business. But Dylan's one of my best friends, and you giving him the cold shoulder like this is really going to put me in awkward position tonight." says Brandon.

"Look, I don't want to make you feel awkward, Brandon." Kelly replies angrily. "You want to talk to him? There he is over there. Go talk to him. Talk all night. That's fine. I have to go the bathroom." says Kelly, looking for an excuse to get away from everyone so she can calm her nerves. Kelly gets up and goes walking off to the bathroom; her heels make a loud clanking noise on the floor, letting off the vibes that she's not a girl who's very happy right now.

As Kelly slams the bathroom door, Brandon and Donna just look at each other and shrug. Meanwhile, Scott has gone over to where David and his dad are standing.

"Mel, can I get a couple of glasses of water?" Scott asks.

"Water? Oh come on, Scott, it's your prom night. Live a little." says Mel as he starts to pour some champagne into a glass. "Here, have some champagne."

Scott watches Mel pour the champagne and flashes him an awkward smile. "Uhm, Thanks Mr. Silver." Scott says as he puts his hand up.

"Mel." he corrects him.

"Sorry. Thank you, Mel. But I kind of promised my mom I wouldn't drink tonight." Scott replies.

"Ah, your mom still keeping you on a pretty tight leash, huh?" Mel suggests. "You know, I've known your mom for a long time. But I always thought she needed to ease up on you and Sue a little bit. I mean you guys are only going to be young once. You need to get in your fair share of trouble. It's what helps us grow."

"Dad, come on. I'm sure Scott doesn't need to hear you berate his mother." says David, hoping that his dad will change the conversation

Mel continues to talk to Scott as a frustrated David looks on. Meanwhile Brenda is talking to Dylan over at the other end of the counter.

"So what made you change your mind?" Brenda asks, referring to why Dylan decided to come to prom after all.

"Well, all week long I thought that's where I wanted to be. Away from Kelly, away from school, away from the prom, then I saw you and Scott in the hall way and I just…" says Dylan who gets cut off in mid-sentence.

"Wait." says Brenda. "Back up a second. What do you mean you saw me and Scott in the hall way?"

"Just what I said, I saw you guys in the hall way. He had his arm around you. You had your arm around him. I could read the language. I got the picture" Dylan says softly.

Brenda has to think for a moment, wondering what Dylan was talking about. Then it hit her. She smiles as she knows now exactly why he has been acting the way he has. "So let me see if I got this straight. You think I'm in love with Scott?" she asks as she starts to giggle.

Dylan shrugs. "Aren't you?"

Brenda starts to laugh. "No." she answers. "Dylan it was all an act."

Dylan looks at Brenda confused. "An act? Bren, what are you talking about?"

Brenda gets her laughter under control and then proceeds to explain the situation to Dylan. "Steve concocked this elaborate scheme to get back at Tony Miller for all the times he picked on Scott and made life miserable for everyone. His plan involved all of us working together: Me, Scott, Kelly, Donna, David, and Steve. And as part of the plan to trick Tony, Scott and I had to pretend like we were an item."

Dylan shakes his head and begins to laugh as he slowly realizes he was an idiot for jumping to conclusion. "Do I even want to know what this plan was?" he asks with a smile as Brenda returns it.

"Not really, but believe me, it was something that only Steve could have dreamed up if that says enough." Brenda replies in a friendly tone. "But if you would have been at school yesterday, you would have seen the end result of his plan."

"And that would be?" Dylan asks with curiosity.

"Tony Miller standing in the middle of the courtyard in his underwear." says Brenda with a grin. Dylan is unable to come up with anything to say back and he just starts to laugh as Brenda laughs too. In that instance, both of them have managed to let go of everything that has weighed heavily on their mind that has been bothering them and just laugh.

Scott looks over and sees that Dylan's mood has picked up as he is laughing with Brenda. He walks back over to them with a couple of glasses of water. "Here's your water, Brenda." Scott says politely.

Brenda catches her laughter then looks over at Scott. "Oh, thanks Scott." she says as she grabs the water. Scott looks over at them, glad to see that Dylan is having a better time but feeling a bit like a third wheel.

* * *

><p>The mood overall has improved across the room as Kelly has accepted the fact that Dylan is there and Brenda has managed to greatly increased Dylan's mood. At that moment, there is a knock on the door as Mel answers. Steve and Celeste walk into the room, followed by Jordan and Andrea, meaning that everyone has now arrived.<p>

"Hey Hey, where's the party at?" greets Steve in a loud voice as he makes his way into Mel's crib, escorting Celeste who is dressed in a gold prom dress with a scarf and a white corsage that Steve got for her. Steve has on a simple black and white tuxedo with a white boutonniere that Celeste got for him.

"Steve, good of you to make it, brother." greets Brandon with a high five to his best friend. Kelly comes in behind Brandon to greet them.

"Brandon, good of you to show. You had me worried for while." says a smiling Steve who turns to greet Kelly as he gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Kel, looking beautiful as always."

"Hey Steve." says Kelly with a grin. Steve moves over and brings Celeste forward to meet Kelly.

"Celeste, I'd like you to meet the one and only, Kelly Taylor." says Steve. Celeste and Kelly shake hands.

"Hi Kelly, Steve has told me so much about you." Celeste says politely.

"Oh, that could be dangerous." Kelly replies jokingly with a giggle.

"Only good things." replies Celeste with a laugh. "In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd wonder if he was still crazy about you."

"Well that was a long time ago. But Steve is a great guy." replies Kelly.

"Ah, don't believe a word she says about me." Steve jokes.

"Celeste, good to see you again." says Brandon as he greets her with a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Good to see you too, Brandon." says Celeste cheerfully. Brandon is the only other one there who Celeste knows.

"So Steve, you going to introduce me to the rest of your friends?" asks Celeste.

"Oh all right. This is Andrea, Jordan, David, Donna, Brenda, Scott, and over there is….." says Steve as he goes around the room but is caught off guard by the last person he sees. "Dylan? You came?"

"Yeah, well, someone had to come and make sure you stayed in line, Sanders." Dylan replies jokingly as everyone laughs. At that point, Mel walks into the center of the room carrying a bottle of champagne.

"Okay, everyone grab a glass and gather around." announces Mel. Everyone complies except for Dylan and Scott who have already decided they are not going to drink. Dylan, because he is active in AA, and Scott because of what happened that night he went out and started drinking and the promise he made to both Dylan and himself.

Everyone else puts there glass in and Mel slowly pours a little bit of champagne in each of their glasses. "Come on, all those who aren't driving, bottoms up." says Mel as he finishes pouring the champagne and puts down the bottle.

"Alright.." says Mel who holds up his glass. "I would like to propose a toast to all of you, who are looking absolutely fabulous, I might add. Here's to a great night that you will no doubt always remember, and to many more nights to celebrate for years to come." Mel says as he holds his glass up and takes a drink

"Here here." says Brandon who takes a sip. Everyone else follows cue.

"Now if anyone needs me, I'll be back in the bedroom, trying to remember my own prom." says Mel, who politely dismisses himself.

As everyone sips there champagne, Brandon is a little reluctant to drink a lot and offers the rest of his champagne to Kelly who politely declines.

"No thanks, I don't really like champagne all that much." says Kelly.

"Neither do I." jokes Brandon who takes a sip and makes a face. "On second thought, maybe I do like champagne." he says as he takes another sip and then shakes his head. "Nope, I was right the first time. Definitely don't like champagne."

"Oh, I do." says Donna, who is standing behind Brandon. "I like champagne."

"Good. Here." says Brandon, who holds up his champagne glass and hands it to Donna who reaches over his shoulder and takes it and begins to drink, not realizing this is her third glass of the evening.

Over in the corner, the only two people there who aren't drinking, Dylan and Scott talk casually.

"Not having any champagne tonight, Scott?" Dylan asks.

"No." replies Scott. "I don't exactly care to relive that hangover I had when I woke up at your house that morning. Besides, I made a promise." Dylan grins slightly, happy to see that his talk he had with Scott has had a lasting effect.

"Well, that's good to see, man. Believe me, you're better off for it." says Dylan.

After a few moments of silence, in which both of them watch Brenda converse with everyone else, Scott speaks up. "Hey, it's really good that you came, Dylan." says Scott.

Dylan turns to Scott with an awkward look on his face, wondering what he's getting at. "Really?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, I know that Brenda is really glad you came." says Scott.

"Did she tell you that?" Dylan asks.

"Not in those words exactly. But I could definitely tell that she was happy to see you." Scott replies.

Dylan nods as he looks to clarify his position so that there is no misunderstanding. "Look Scott, I'm just along for the ride. Brenda is your date tonight, man. Show her a good time." Dylan says as Scott nods in understanding, but feeling a little awkward. Before Scott can reply, Brenda walks over to them.

"So what do we have here?" Brenda asks jokingly with a smile. "You two comparing notes on me?" Brenda asks with a grin. Scott chuckles nervously.

"Well what can I say, Bren? Young Scott here looked like he was in dire need of some advice on how to charm Brenda Walsh on her prom night." Dylan says with a flirtatious grin as he and Brenda make eye contact

"Oh, is that so?" Brenda asks playfully as she turns her attention to Scott who grins shyly. "Take it from me, Scott, Dylan's a good guy but don't believe everything he tells you." Brenda says in a joking manner

"Not everything. But I'd say about nine out of ten." replies Dylan back jokingly.

"So Scott, want to check out these ordure's with me? I'm starved." suggests Brenda.

"Uhm sure, okay." agrees Scott. Brenda grabs Scott and escorts him over to the ordure's table. As she's doing so, she looks back at Dylan and flashes him a grin as he in turns smiles back at her."

At that point Brandon comes up to Dylan and pats him on the shoulder. "D, glad you made it, bro." says Brandon.

"Yeah, seems like everyone's saying that." Dylan replies. "Well almost everyone." he says as both he and Brandon look at Kelly.

"Hey, sorry about earlier, I didn't know Kelly would make a scene like that." says Brandon.

"What are you apologizing for? Did you make her say it?" Dylan asks with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No. I guess not." Brandon replies as he looks for the right thing to say to try to ease any tension as he tries to read what Dylan is thinking. "Listen Dylan, I just want to make sure everything's cool with me taking Kelly to the prom and all. I mean it was kind of last minute." Brandon says.

"B, everything's cool. Why wouldn't it be?" Dylan says in a slick manner as he watches Kelly.

"Well, it's just that I know you and Kelly got a lot of history. And I….." Brandon says getting cut off by Dylan in mid sentence.

"Ahh, they key word there is history. Because that's exactly what Kelly and I are, history." replies Dylan. "Seriously man, do what you want with Kelly because that ship has sunk." he says in a low tone.

Brandon nods his head as he kind of feels a little bad for Dylan at that point. "Look man, I know coming back up here today from Baja to go to the prom by yourself is kind of a downer, but….." Brandon says as he once again gets interrupted in mid sentence by Dylan.

"Downer?" Dylan asks sarcastically. "Honestly, Brandon, I can't think of a better way to go to prom. I'm totally cool with sitting this one out and watching you, Scott, and all the other guys sweat it out trying to plan the perfect night for their date."

Brandon nods as he has the perfect comeback remark for Dylan. "I see. And are you going to be totally cool when a slow dance plays and you're left sitting at the table all by yourself?" Brandon asks, knowing that would make Dylan stop and think.

"Hey listen, I don't want to kick anybody out, but we should all get rolling." announces David as everyone finishes up their champagne and food and starts to head out.

"And not a moment too soon." says Dylan.

"Yes folks, our chariots await." says Brandon.

"I still can't believe you went out and got your own limo Brandon when I told you all week what I was getting." replies Steve.

"Steve, I already told you, man. My dad got it for Brenda and I as a surprise. What was I suppose to do, say no?" Brandon retorts. All eleven of them start to make their way out while shouting bye to Mel and thanking him at the same time.

Just before they reach the door, Mel comes out of his bedroom and rushes up to them. "Hold it. Hold it, guys. come on back." Mel say as he appears holding a camera. "Come on, just one." he says as he gestures with his hand.

All eleven of them line up on the stairs to the door, each of them by their date. Scott is off to the right with Brenda. Brandon and Kelly are lined up in the middle, with Jordan shown directly behind Andrea. Steve and Celeste are off to the left side, with David shown directly behind Donna with one hand on her waist. Dylan looks for a place to stand but feeling like odd man out, rolls his eyes.

"Maybe, I should just sit this one out. You know I don't do cameras anyways."

"Oh come on, Dylan, don't be silly. There's plenty of room." says Mel.

"Here Dylan, come stand over here by us." invites Brenda in a compassionate and sensitive tone, which Kelly almost immediately snickers too. Dylan slowly makes his way over to the right where Brenda and Scott are. Brenda grins and Dylan and gently pushes Scott over to make room in the picture for Dylan.

"There we go. Perfect." says Mel as he looks through his camera, getting ready to take the picture. "Okay, you ready?"

"And lets here it for the class of 93 guys." says Brandon as everyone yells and Mel snaps the camera as the flash bulb goes off.

"Bye Mel." everyone says as they wave and head out the door.

"Have a good time, bye." replies Mel as he walks off back to the bedroom.

After everyone has left and Mel has returned to his bedroom, Steve goes into back into the pad, where right before he left he noticed one unopened bottle of champagne left, sitting in a bucket of ice.

"One for the road." Steve says to himself as he grabs the bottle. He looks off to the bedroom to make sure Mel hadn't seen him, then runs out the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so who's riding in style and who's riding in the Walsh mobile?" says Steve in a cocky voice.<p>

"Steve, this isn't a competition, man. And I'll have you know that this Walsh mobile, as you call it, is on loan to us from one of my father's top clients and comes complete with a sun roof, a telephone, and a tv." retorts Brandon.

"Suit yourself, Brandon." replies Steve. "Silver, you guys with us?"

"Uh sure, I guess so." says David.

"Far out. Zuckerman, what about you and Jordan?" Steve asks.

"Well alright. If that's okay with you, Brandon?" says Andrea.

Brandon shrugs his shoulders. "No problem. Steve apparently needs all the passengers he can get. Must be to sooth his ego." Brandon replies as a knock on his best friend.

"Oh, shut up, Brandon." Steve replies. "You all can have McKay."

At that point, Dylan looks over at Kelly who scowls at the idea of having Dylan ride along in their limo. Not wanting to cause any trouble Dylan immediately declines the suggestion.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll just follow along in my Porsche. That way in case I want to bail early, I can." says Dylan in a friendly manner with a smile.

Steve shrugs his shoulders. "Alright then, guess we're all set." he says. The driver opens the door to the limo Steve rented as Andrea and Jordan get in first followed by David and Donna. Finally Steve and Celeste get in as the driver shuts the door and then gets in the front of the car. Nobody has noticed that Steve is carrying a bottle of champagne with him.

"Driver, Bel Age hotel, Ce Vu Play." Steve says as his limo takes off headed for the Bel Age hotel.

Well guys and gals, shall we?" says Brandon with a smile as he and Kelly get in their limo.

Brenda looks over to the parking lot spaces and sees Dylan walking to his Porsche, she feels bad that he has to ride all alone.

"Look, tell them to hold on a minute, I'll be right there." Brenda whispers to Scott as she goes running over to Dylan.

"All right." Scott says back.

"Yo Scott, you coming, man? The night ain't getting any younger." says Brandon.

"Yeah, just hold on a minute." Scott replies to Brandon.

"Dylan." Brenda shouts out from behind as he turns around.

"Bren, look, it's cool all right. I don't really want to ride with Kelly anyways. She and I have already caused one scene tonight." Dylan replies as he knew exactly what Brenda was coming over there for.

"Yes, I know." Brenda replies. "Would you like me to ride with you?" she asks.

Dylan chuckles a bit. "Don't be crazy. I'm fine, Brenda. I'm going to the prom by myself, and I can ride over to the hotel by myself. You're here with Scott. He's your date to the prom. Don't you think that would be a little cold if you left him in that limo by himself and rode with me?" Dylan says.

Brenda ducks her head. "Yes. You're right." she replies, realizing she couldn't leave Scott as he was her date to the prom and had been very sweet to her all night. In a brief instance she forgot that when she saw Dylan walking off all by himself.

"Look, I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me, anymore. Go to Scott, he's waiting for you." says Dylan. Brenda nods as she turns around and begins to walk back to her limo.

"Hey Bren." Dylan yells out to her as she turns around. "I appreciate it though." he says as Brenda flashes a grin. Dylan jumps over the door of his car into his convertible as he turns the ignition on and takes off down the road in his tux with his dark hair flying in the wind.

Brenda walks over to her limo where Scott is politely standing there holding the door open for her.

"Everything cool with Dylan?" Scott asks with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Brenda replies as she grabs his arm in comfort, trying to send a message to Scott to reassure him that she is his date that evening, not Dylan's. "Come on, let's go to prom." Brenda says with a smile as she pats Scott's hand. Scott and Brenda get in the limo with Kelly and Brandon as their limo pulls out of the apartment complex and takes off for the Bel Age hotel.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this limo is something else." says Kelly. "It sure has a lot of room."<p>

"Yeah, it does. Plenty of room for one more, I might add." Brenda says in a stern voice, letting it be known she is not happy about what just took place.

"Bren, come on, don't start." says Brandon.

"Wait a minute here." says Kelly. "Don't start what?" she asks unsure what Brenda and Brandon are talking about.

"Nothing, forget it." says Brandon.

"No, come on, tell me." Kelly demands assertively, looking directly at Brenda.

"I just don't see why Dylan has to drive over by himself when we got all this room here." says Brenda.

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't say anything." says Kelly.

"Well you might as well have told him to get lost with that look you shot him when the suggestion was made that he get in our limo." says Brenda.

"Brenda, I didn't say anything. It was Dylan who said he wanted to go by himself, remember. He said he wanted to go by himself in case he wanted to 'bail early.' Those were his exact words." retorts an angry Kelly.

"Kelly, I know what he said." says Brenda. "But Dylan drove all the way back up here from Baja this afternoon so he could go to the prom with his friends. And so far, you have gone out of your way to see to it that he feels as unwelcomed as possible." argues Brenda.

"Look Brenda, I'm not going to stop Dylan from going to the prom or sitting at our table there. But he broke up with me just one week ago. So don't think for a moment that just because he decided at the last minute to come to prom that I'm going to stand there and welcome him with arms open." Kelly fires back.

"No, you're not. You've made that perfectly clear." retorts Brenda, her tone almost hostile as she has that fire in her eye.

Brandon and Scott just look at each other as Scott shoots Brandon a look to tell him that he wants to stop what's going on but doesn't know what to say. Brandon knows from Scott's look that it's up to him to jump in.

"Listen ladies. If I may intervene here, we are in a very nice limousine that my father went to a lot of trouble to get for us. And we're on our way to prom. And if it's not too much trouble, I would kind of like to enjoy it and not spend the entire time arguing over why Dylan didn't ride in our limo." says Brandon, being the voice of reason.

Brenda and Kelly and look at each other and sigh. "I'm sorry, Kelly. I guess I overreacted." says Brenda.

"It's okay, Brenda. I suppose I have been a bit of a bitch to Dylan tonight." replies Kelly with a slight snicker.

At that point, there are awkward grins all around as the four of them sit there and enjoy the ride, while listening to the music playing on the radio. After about a minute, Brandon starts talking to Kelly again while Scott leans over to whisper something to Brenda.

"Hey, be sure to thank your dad again for me, it was awfully nice of him to get this limo for us." Whispers Scott to Brenda.

Meanwhile, over in the other limo, Steve pulls out the bottle of champagne that he hocked from Mel's apartment.

"Last call for alcohol." says Steve as he starts to un-wrap the golden wrapper over the top of the bottle.

"Uh, Steve, I don't know if we should. I mean what about all the no drinking at prom stuff." replies David with a concerned look on his face.

"Come on, we're not at the prom yet." Steve retaliates. "Besides, you'll have to excuse this kid. See he's graduating a year early, he still hasn't figured life out yet." Steve says to Celeste.

"Wait, Steve, David's right. What if we get caught?" asks Donna.

"Yeah, count me out. I worked too hard to get into Yale to risk blowing it because I get caught drinking at prom." says Andrea.

Steve looks around at them, then pops the cork off the champagne bottle and laughs. "We're not going to get caught, guys. Besides, unless you are planning on showing the bottle to Mrs. Teasley, who's going to know?" Steve asks with a grin as he begins pouring champagne into Celeste's glass.

"Well I guess you're right." Donna says as she holds out her glass and Steve pours some champagne into it, and then into David's glass.

"Drink up, kiddies." Steve says as he turns to Andrea and Jordan. "What about you guys?"

"No thanks, Steve. Sorry, but I'm not going to risk Yale over this." says Andrea.

"Uhm, sure, I'll have a glass." says Jordan who holds one out and Steve pours some into it. Andrea shoots Jordan a look but goes along with it.

"Okay, can I make a toast?" asks Donna.

"Yeah, go ahead." replies David.

"Okay, well this is the first time I've ever made a toast, so here it goes. To a night that we will all remember for the rest of our lives." says Donna, holding up her glass.

"You better believe it." replies David as he clinks glasses with Donna. Steve clinks with Celeste and they all sip the champagne. Much to David's surprise, Donna totally downed every last dropped of her glass, then held her glass out for a refill. At that time, nobody thinks anything of it. But what they are all unaware of is that Donna hasn't eaten anything all day and that refill will make her fifth glass of champagne that evening.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And with the next chapter we actually arrive at prom. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and please keep them coming. **


	34. Prom:  Arrival & Picture Taking

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, continuing on with prom night. Only a handful of more chapters left until the end of this story. But for those of you who are enjoying it, I am planning on write at least one and possibly two sequels that will continue this particular timeline into what was season 4 and possibly season 5 depending on how well it goes. **

**With that being said, I have decided to go ahead with the Donna drunk at prom storyline from the show, despite what I said in the opening chapter that I wouldn't be doing that. The reason being is that with this new sequel idea I have, I want to try to keep this particular storyline as much in line as possible with the events that took place on the actual show, with some obvious exceptions of course. So as you will read, Donna does get drunk here.**

**I don't however plan on writing out the entire "Donna Martin graduates" episode that followed the prom. That would just be a waste of time as all of us who saw the show know what happened. So other than a few mentions in conversation, that particular episode won't be written by me. **

**So anyways, let's get back to the gang and their prom night.**

* * *

><p>The two limousines pull up to the glitz and glamour that is the Bel Age hotel for the West Beverly prom night of 1993. So many of students are already there and are walking into the hotel as the limousines pull up. Sandwiched in between the two limos is Dylan, who is driving alone in his Porsche.<p>

As a hotel attendant walks up to the first limo and opens the door, Steve and Celeste are the first two to get out. Steve has a cocky and confident grin on his face. This is the kind of night he lives for. "Hi. How's it going?" Steve says to the attendant as he turns to reach for Celeste to help her out of the car. "Come on, baby." he says with a touch of arrogance in his voice as he grabs Celeste's hand and starts to escort her inside.

Andrea and Jordan are the next two out of the limo as Jordan gets out and looks around. Being from a more run down area of Los Angeles, he wasn't use to this kind of elegant surroundings. Neither was Andrea for that matter. After all, she lived in a tiny little house with her grandmother in a less flourishing part of Beverly Hills. As Andrea grabs Jordan's arm, the two slowly walk in while looking around.

Finally, David hops out of the limo and reaches down for Donna who is very slow in getting out. Donna kind of wobbles out, a little bit on the giddy side as she cracks a giggle. David takes her by the hand and helps her out of the car. The two of them look around at the flashing lights and all the prom signs that are gazed around the front of the hotel and inside the lobby.

"Wow, what a scene." David says as he glances around.

Another attendant opens up the door to the second limo. The first one out of that limo is Scott as he glances around and then being the gentleman that he is helps Brenda out of the car. The two of them look around and grin. "Wow, this is amazing." Scott says with excitement in his voice. Scott holds his arm out for Brenda as she grabs a hold of it.

At that moment, Dylan comes walking up, having left his Porsche with the valet. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Scott escorting Brenda into the hotel. He grins slightly to hide his own envy as he walks into the very same hotel where he use to live at one time.

Finally, Brandon and Kelly get out of the limo as Brandon grabs Kelly's hand and escorts her. Kelly's mood has become much more jovial as she is determined not to let the presence of Dylan put a damper on her evening. After all she's got Brandon there as her date. With a million dollar smile on his face, Brandon grasps Kelly's hand as he looks around at all his other friends who are there with him that night and knows that he made the right decision to come to prom. "Ladies and Gentleman, shall we make an entrance?" Brandon jokes with a smile on his face.

The group of eleven make their way into the hotel and past the lobby while reading all the West Beverly Prom signs and noticing that the theme of the prom seems to be "A night to remember." As they walk, Scott finds himself walking next to David and he leans over to whisper to him.

"You need to relax, otherwise you're never going to make it." Scott whispers to David.

"I can't help it. Something just doesn't feel right." David whispers.

"You're just nervous about how it's going to be. Just relax, everything's going to be fine." Scott whispers back.

"No, it's not that." says David. "Donna's been acting really weird tonight, like she's not herself at all. I don't know what it is, but I'm just getting a really bad feeing all of a sudden. I can't explain it." David whispers with concern. Before Scott can reply, Donna looks over and with almost a giddy grin begins to talk.

"Scott, you know, David is real lucky to have a best friend like you. He definitely would not be the man he is today without you behind him. And he's very lucky to have you as a friend. Just like I'm very lucky to have Brenda for a friend." Donna rambles as her speech sounds a little garbled. Brenda and Scott, who are walking right beside Donna and David just grin and nod their heads. "You know, you two should come check out the room that we got upstairs." Donna blurts out drawing an immediate reaction of embarrassment from David.

"Donna, Donna, Shhhhh." David says, as he tries to get Donna to hush and keep a lid on things.

"This is something else." Brandon says as the gang starts to walk upstairs to the ballroom where they are holding prom. "Just think, D, we almost missed this." Brandon says to Dylan.

"Yeah man, I have to admit, I'm kind of glad I came after all." says Dylan.

"Me too." Brandon says.

"Me three." says Steve as he escorts Celeste up the stairs. "It sure did take you guys long enough to come to your senses. But just in case, I do have a sawed off shotgun I was prepared to use to make you guys come if need be. I'm just glad it didn't come to that." Steve says jokingly with a grin on his face, drawing a laugh from everyone.

The gang makes their way up the stairs. Donna is noticeably dragging behind as she appears to be having a bit of trouble climbing the stairs. With David's help though, she makes it to the top as they all head for the ball room.

* * *

><p>At the group enters the ball room, every one of them looks around and takes in the sights and sounds that one can only experience on prom night. The crystal chandeliers that are hanging from the ceiling, the fresh new table clothes and new china on the tables, the way the stage and dance floor is set up, and the way the silverware and everything had been so neatly put in it's place is all a part of what has been making prom night at West Beverly High special for so many years.<p>

The group of eleven make their way across the ball room. Each one of the five ladies being escorted by the date she is with that night. And then there's Dylan, the only one going solo. As they spot an empty table, they make their way over to it. All of them are in quite the jovial mood.

The first thing everyone notices when they get to their table is the party favor accessories that are at each spot that has been provided by various sponsors and clubs at West Beverly.

"Oh look, party favors." says Donna in a cutesy voice.

"Oh how cute. A night to remember." replies Kelly as she picks up the plastic Polaroid camera with a bow ribbon on it that is in front of her plate as she turns to Brandon and snaps a picture of him.

Briefly blinded, Brandon blinks a few times then stretches his face to regain his sight as the flash went off right in his eyes. "Gee thanks, Kel, nice of you to get that on camera. Now years from now I can look back and remember fondly that special moment at the prom where I couldn't see for about 5 seconds." says Brandon jokingly with a smile on his face.

"What's that?" Scott asks as he noticed Steve pick up a card that was on his plate.

"It's from Drive Alive. They gave us a quarter to call a cab in case we get drunk." Steve answers.

"That's great, I'm glad to see that someone's being realistic about it." responds Dylan.

David notices another party favor and picks it up and begins reading it. "Just remember, one plus one equals three unless you use this, compliments of the math club." he reads as he opens up the package to see what it's inside. "It's a condom." he says as he holds it up for everyone to see.

"How good is that?" asks Brandon with a smile.

"Pretty sexy for the math club, huh?" replies Andrea.

"Hey, that will sure come in handy for us tonight." spurts Donna out in a playful voice as she elbows David in the ribs.

"Donna, shhhhh." whispers a flustered and embarrassed David as he looks around to see if anyone else picked up on it. Fortunately for him, everyone else was too into their own thing to notice. All except for Scott, who snickers slightly at the comment, and Brenda who already noticed that Donna isn't quite acting like herself this evening.

Brenda goes over to check on Donna as the group slowly disperses to check out the ball room and the prom scene. As they do, Scott takes a seat at the table. From his body language, Dylan gets the feeling that something's on Scott's mind as he doesn't appear quite as happy as he could be given that it is his prom night and he is there with Brenda Walsh.

Dylan takes the seat next to Scott, looks around to make sure nobody else is listening in, and attempts to strike up a casual conversation. "Hey, you alright, man?" Dylan asks him.

"Yeah, I guess." Scott answers

"You guess?" Dylan asks. "Come on man, it's your prom night. You need to be happy. Remember what we talked about? Brenda's not going to have the good night you want her to have if she sees that you're not happy."

"Yes, I am happy." Scott replies. "It's just that…." he begins.

"Just what? Come on, man, you can tell me." says Dylan, who feels the need to lift Scott's spirits up. Dylan wants to see Brenda have a good time tonight. And since he isn't Brenda's date, he knows it's out of his hands. That's part of the reason why he's taking an interest in how Scott is feeling.

"Well, don't get me wrong, I love my friendship with Brenda. And I wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world." Scott says sincerely to Dylan. "But the fact is that in a few weeks she's going to graduate, and I'm going to turn back into a pumpkin. And when I look at my best friend that I've known since we were five and I see what he has with Donna, you know, I should be happy for him but there's part of me that isn't. Part of me asks why I can't have that too."

"We've been over this already, dude. You got a great thing with Brenda. She's going to always love you as a friend. Don't go blowing it because you want to make it into something more." says Dylan.

"I know. And believe me, I'm not." Scott replies. "It's just that, I'm going to be a senior very soon. And Brenda's the only thing I've had in my entire time in high school that even remotely resembles a relationship. And next year she's going to be gone, and so are you and everyone else. And I'm going to walk into school that first day, and I'm not going to have anybody. Face it, after you all are gone, I'm going to go back to being the lonely geek." Scott says

Dylan begins to look around the ballroom after Scott tells him that. And he spots Brittany who is all dressed up but is sitting alone at a table. He still feels bad about how he rejected her so coldly. While he knows it was the right thing to do, he also knows he could have gone about it a better way. He feels for her and for Scott after what he just told him.

Dylan pats Scott on the shoulder. "Just keep your head up, Scott. You're going to be just fine. There is a girl out there for you. You just have to be patient." says Dylan.

"You think so?" Scott asks.

"Definitely." Dylan responds. "We'll find you a woman, man." Dylan says reassuringly. "And then you know what we're going to do once we find you one." he says. "Then we're going to go find me one." he says with a grin making Scott laugh.

At that point, Brenda makes her way back over to them and sits down next to Scott, noticing that he's been talking with Dylan.

"You two comparing notes on me again?" Brenda jokes with a smile. "Is there something I should know about? Is there some sort of an elaborate conspiracy going on?"

Dylan and Scott look at each other and then turn to Brenda as Dylan shrugs jokingly. "What can we say, Bren? You're a hot topic." Dylan says flirtatiously as Brenda smiles. Scott just laughs.

* * *

><p>"Let's get this thing going. I'm Cathy Dennis and I have just one question for the West Beverly class of 93. Why?" Cathy Dennis says over the microphone in her thick British accent as the music begins to play and the dance floor slowly starts to fill with people.<p>

The band begins to play and the song "Why" fills the ball room, slow at first, but then it really starts to get going. Brenda gets up out of her chair and turns to Scott. "Come on, let's dance." she says as she reaches out and grabs Scott's hand and tries to pull him out of his seat.

"Gosh Brenda, I don't know. You remember what happened the last time I tried to dance." Scott replies.

"Sorry Scott, but this is my senior prom and I'm not taking no for an answer. As my date for the evening, you are required to do just two things. First is to escort me in, you've done that. The second thing is to dance. Now come on." Brenda says in a playful and happy mood as she pulls Scott out of his chair. Scott briefly turns around to look around at Dylan.

"Hey, don't look at me, man. It's pointless to argue with Brenda Walsh on prom night. Believe me, I know." Dylan jokes with a grin.

"Why that's the smartest thing you've said all year, Dylan." says Brenda as she pulls Scott on the floor. At first Scott is reluctant to dance. But Brenda really starts to get into it and after a minute Scott really starts to strut his stuff out on the dance floor. His dancing has clearly improved and he now appears to be in rhythm with Cathy Dennis's music that plays in the background.

_Baby, Baby, Baby, I can't tell what's on your mind._

_You avoid the situation, just trying to be kind._

_If you want to tell me something then, baby, let me know._

_Cause the truth is often kinder than the lies that follow, follow, follow_

As Brenda and Scott laugh and dance out on the dance floor, both of them appear to be having a really good time. Dylan watches them by himself from the table. He smirks slightly as he is enjoying seeing Brenda laugh and have fun. But no matter how hard he tries, he still can't feel entirely good about it because he knows if he had done things right, that could be him out there dancing with Brenda right now at this very moment. For a moment Dylan glances over to Brittany and notices that she is still sitting by herself. Then his attention returns to Brenda and Scott.

"So, you planning on just sitting at here starting at them all night?" Kelly asks from behind as she noticed Dylan just sitting there watching Brenda and Scott dance.

"What is it to you?" Dylan asks sombrely.

"Nothing, that just sounds like a hell of a way to spend your senior prom. Especially given that you drove all the way back up here from Baja this afternoon just to watch them dance." says Kelly.

"Kel, you know, when I want your opinion on something I'll ask for it. Until then, just shut up, alright?" says Dylan in a soft but clearly adjetated tone of voice.

Kelly shakes her head. "Look Dylan, I didn't come over here to do this with you." she replies.

"Then while were on the subject, why exactly did you come over here?" Dylan asks is a curt tone.

"Because I want to make peace once and for all." says Kelly. A surprised Dylan turns his head to look at her. "Listen, I'm still not happy with what went down between us. But I know in time we'll both get over it and move on. I mean we've been friends for way too long to spend the rest of our lives hating each other."

Dylan nods. "Yeah, I'll agree with that." he says.

"And the fact is that we have a lot of the same friends like Brandon who is your best friend and my date tonight. And it's unfair for us to put him or anyone else for that matter in the middle. So it's our prom night and what do you say at least for tonight, we pretend like it's last year and we're still friends." Kelly asks.

"I could do that." answers Dylan. "Of course if we really wanted to be big about it, we could keep on pretending for the rest of the school year." Dylan says with a slight snicker. He doesn't smile, but Kelly can tell that he's in full agreement with her. At that moment, Brandon comes over.

"So, have you two made up yet?" Brandon asks them in a cheerful tone. Kelly and Dylan look at each other and snicker.

"We're pretending we have." Kelly replies.

"Hey, that's good enough for me." says Brandon.

"So since I did that, I think you can get out on that floor and dance with me." says a perky Kelly.

"Pft. Fat chance." says a snickering Dylan who rolls his eyes.

"What?" Kelly replies.

"Kelly, I can say with the utmost confidence that you would have better luck getting booked to sing the National Anthem at the Super Bowl than you have of getting Brandon out there on that dance floor." chimes in Andrea from across the table, who over heard the last comment.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that." says Kelly.

"You want to go get our picture taken?" Brandon asks.

Kelly looks over for a second at that photographer and considers the option, finally agreeing on it. "Alright, but before this night is over you are going to dance with me, Mr. Walsh." says Kelly playfully.

Brandon rolls his eyes. "We'll see, alright." he says as he and Kelly start to walk off together. Andrea and Jordan hop up as well to go get their picture taken. Brandon looks over his shoulder and sees Dylan sitting there by himself.

"Hey D, want to come with us?" Brandon asks.

Dylan turns to look at Brandon with an awkward look on his face like to say 'as if.' "Are you kidding? Get my picture taken all by myself? Yeah Brandon, that would look really cool."

Brandon tries to think of a way to make light of the situation. "Well, look at it this way, man, years from now when you have your millions and are living in that beautiful mansion with beachfront property and have a gorgeous wife, you'll have this picture to look back on and remember just how far you came since then."

Dylan snickers at Brandon's joke. "Thanks, but I'd just assume forget. Besides, you know me and cameras. We don't get along very well."

Kelly grabs Brandon by the arm and begins pulling him toward the photographer. "Yes, just leave Dylan. He's perfectly content to sit and watch everyone else have a good time." says Kelly with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. The four of them go get in the line to get their picture taken. Steve, Celeste, Donna, David, Scott, and Brenda come from out on the dance floor to get in line with everyone else to get their picture taken while Dylan continues to sit at the table.

* * *

><p>"Okay, just smile at the little birdie." says the photographer to David and Donna, who are the first up to get their picture taken. Donna is sitting on the chair there for the women to sit in while David stands next to her.<p>

"What little birdie?" Donna asks with a drunken giggle.

"Donna, he's trying to take our picture." says a visibly annoyed David.

"Okay, Okay, come on, I'm trying to be serious." Donna retorts, her voice becoming more and more slurred. "Hey, isn't, is my boyfriend adorable or what?" Donna stutters as she reaches behind her to feel where David is and winds up grabbing his face awkwardly. "You know what, we have a room upstairs."

"Shhhh, Donna." snaps an irritated and embarrassed David as he looks at her with a look of frustration while she looks back at him, wondering why he's getting so upset.

Flash.

"Hey you guys look great, but you are looking are a little nervous there, buddy. Think you could smile a bit more? Make it look natural." says the photographer to Scott as he stands next to a sitting Brenda.

"Oh sorry." replies Scott.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong, just smile, be young, have fun. It's your prom night. Put your arm around her." the photographer says. A little reluctant, Scott slowly and shyly puts his hand on Brenda's waist.

"Oh don't mind, Scott. He's kind of shy, but he's really sweet. He's like my best friend, you know?" says Brenda as the corner of Scott's mouth goes up and he grins while Brenda smiles.

Flash.

"You two look like a couple of poster board cut outs. Come on, loosen up. This is prom. You think you could put your chin down a little bit?" the photographer says to Jordan as he and Andrea get ready to have their picture taken.

"Sorry." Jordan apologizes.

"Hey, this is the way they do things at Yale." Andrea replies.

"Yeah, well pretend you're at Harvard instead." says the photographer. That sparks a laugh from both Andrea and Jordan.

Flash.

"Okay smile. Think about your grandchildren." says the photographer to Steve and Celeste.

Steve chuckles as Celeste bursts out into laughter at that remark. The photographer seizes the moment.

Flash.

"Next." the photographer shouts.

Kelly sits on the chair as Brandon stands next to her. "You know, you really look beautiful tonight." compliments Brandon.

"Thanks Brandon. That's really sweet." Kelly replies. "But you're still going to have to dance with me tonight." she says as Brandon sighs. "Don't sigh. You're not getting out of it. Tell him he has to dance with me tonight." says Kelly.

"Hey, I don't care if he moonwalks across this floor as long as he pays for this picture." says the photographer. "Now smile."

Flash.

* * *

><p>While everyone is getting their picture taken, Dylan has gotten up from the table and has slowly made his way over to where Brittany is sitting. She doesn't look happy as she has just been sitting there the entire time and has barely talked to anybody.<p>

"How's it going?" Dylan says casually as he stands over her. She turns to look at him, just now noticing he is there.

"Oh, hi." Brittany replies to him, not in her usual cutesy tone that he's normally accustom to hearing.

"Listen, you mind if I sit down?" Dylan asks as Brittany shakes her head. Dylan takes the seat next to her. "Are you here with anyone?" Dylan asks.

"Nobody in particular. I don't have a date. I'm just here with a group of friends." Brittany replies.

"Yeah. Me too." Dylan answers. "Listen, I just want to apologize."

Brittany turns to look at him. "Apologize?" she asks.

"Yeah. I was pretty rude to you when you asked me to come to the prom with you. I hope you didn't take it personally. You just caught me at a bad time, that's all. So you think you can forgive me?" Dylan asks.

Brittany hesitates to say anything at first, but then shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess." she says.

"You guess?" Dylan asks. "Come on, if you want to tell me how big of a jerk I am or how badly I crushed you, go ahead, get it off your chest. I deserve it."

Brittany shakes her head. "No, I wasn't crushed. More like embarrassed." she says.

"Embarrassed? What do you have to be embarrassed about?" asks Dylan.

"Well, it's embarrassing to know that I've been a bother to you all year." she says.

"Been a bother to me?" Dylan repeats. "You haven't been bothering me."

"Sure I have. All those times I keep saying hi to you in the hall and you never said hi back. I pissed your girlfriend off so bad to the point where she broke up with you. Face it, I've been a nuisance to you all year and all because I had a stupid crush." Brittany explains.

"Okay, first off, if you're referring to Kelly, my breaking up with her had nothing to do with you. It was something that was destined to happen sooner or later." Dylan explains. "And as far as you being a nuisance, you weren't a nuisance at all. Honestly, I found it quite flattering. And if this were another time, I might just have taken you up on it. But the fact is that I'm just not the guy for you. I mean you're a sophomore. I'm a senior about to head off to college. "

Brittany shakes her head. "I know." she says sombrely.

"But hey, doesn't mean we can't still be friends. And tell you what. How would you like to dance, right now?" Dylan asks.

"Dance?" Brittany asks.

"Sure, I mean you are a cheerleader. So that must mean you like to dance at least a little." says Dylan.

"Well yeah, but are you sure you want to dance with me?" Brittany asks, her face begins to perk up a little.

"Well the way I see it. You're here without a date, same as me. Neither of us have anybody to dance with. So why not kill two birds with one stone?" Dylan says.

"Well, alright." says Brittany, who hops up out of her chair and follows Dylan out onto the dance floor and the two begin dancing.

"So what made you change your mind about coming to prom?" asks Brittany as she dances with Dylan.

"Honestly?" Dylan asks. "I had no intentions of coming. But then a good friend of mine talked me into it."

"A friend?" Brittany asks.

"You, you may know him. His name is Scott, blonde haired guy." Dylan says.

"Scott? Wait, not Scott Scanlon?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, that's the guy. You know him?" Dylan asks.

"Not really well. But I know who he is." says Brittany. "I didn't know you and him were such good friends."

"Who Scott? Oh yeah." says Dylan, trying to talk Scott up to Brittany. "When my dad died this past year, he was one of the few who was really there for me. He's a great guy." says Dylan, who spots Scott and Brenda along with Steve, Celeste, David, and Donna coming back from getting their picture taken. "In fact, here he comes now." Dylan says. "Hey Scott! Come here, man." yells Dylan. Scott and Brenda make their way through the dance crowd over to where Dylan is dancing with Brittany.

"Hey Scott, you know Brittany, right?" Dylan asks.

"Brittany?" Scott asks as he looks at her. "Oh yeah, I've seen you around. How's it going?"

"Pretty good." Brittany responds. "This your girlfriend?" she asks as she notices Brenda dancing with him.

Brenda laughs. "No, I'm his date to the prom. But I'm just a really good friend." Brenda says to Brittany. "But Scott is an amazing guy."

"Yeah, amazingly uncoordinated." Scott jokes as he begins dancing with Brenda, this sparks a laugh from Brittany.

"Listen, I saw what you and your friends did to Tony Miller the other day. And I thought it was great." Brittany says with excitement.

"You did?" Scott asks, with surprise in his voice.

"Sure I did." Brittany answers. "It's about time somebody put that jerk in his place. You know he actually had the nerve to ask me to prom?"

Brenda snickers along with Scott as they realize how desperate Tony was for a prom date that he began asking everyone around, but nobody wanted to go with him. "Wow. I bet you're glad you turned him down, huh?" replies Scott.

"You bet." says Brittany as she looks over and sees a friend waving for her to come over.

"Oh that's my friend. Listen, I got to go, but maybe I'll see you again sometime." she says to Dylan. "Nice meeting you Scott." Brittany says as she runs off.

Dylan and Brenda smile at Scott.

"Scott, I think she likes you, man." says Dylan.

"What? Are you crazy? She doesn't even know me." Scott says, trying to play it off.

"Aw, you could see it in her eyes, man. She definitely likes you. Bren, don't you think she likes Scott." Dylan asks.

Brenda looks at Scott and smiles. "She definitely had the eyes for you." says Brenda with a smile as she looks back at Dylan and smiles at him, realizing what he had done and that he was trying to play matchmaker for Scott. Once again Dylan showed his charm to Brenda by doing something totally unselfish and trying to help somebody else out.

* * *

><p>Brandon has joined Andrea and Jordan at the table, while Kelly gets out on the dance floor and dances with everyone else. Dylan, Kelly, Scott, and Brenda all dance in one group while Steve and Celeste dance off to the side of them.<p>

But the duo who is gaining everyone's attention is David and Donna. In past dances, David would always gain everyone's attention with his energetic and coordinated dance moves. But here, they are garnering attention for another reason, a reason that isn't quite as enjoyable.

David is trying to show off his dance moves, but Donna is making that really hard as she is tripping and stumbling on the dance floor and keeps bumping into people. David begins to notice that they are gathering a lot of unwanted attention and reaches out to try to confine Donna into one area.

Brenda and Scott, who already suspect that something may be up with Donna begin to watch her very carefully. Soon after that, Kelly, Dylan, Steve, and Celeste all begin to look over in her direction and notice that her dancing moves are far more risqué and suggestive than what Donna typically does on the dance floor.

"Woah, I think Donna's just about ready for anything." Steve shouts in a jovial mood.

"Yeah, I think those party favors are going to come in handy." says Kelly

"How much did this girl have to drink, you guys?" asks Dylan to Steve and Celeste

"She just had a glass of champagne in the limousine." says Steve.

"Yeah, must have been a big glass." says Dylan, laughing.

"You had champagne in your limousine?" Brenda asks Steve.

"Mmmm, not exactly." says Steve as everyone looks in his direction. "I grabbed a bottle from Mel's right before we left."

Brenda shoots Steve a look of anger. "Steve, are you crazy? Bringing a bottle of champagne to the prom, what if you get caught?" scolds Brenda

"Would you relax, everything's going to be all right." Steve says, trying to be reassuring.

As the song nears it's end. Donna wraps her arms around David as she stumbles into him. He grabs her holding her up. "Come on, lets go upstairs, right now." Donna slurs to David.

"Donna, we haven't even eaten yet." says David. Brenda and Scott start to look concerned as they see Gil Meyers walking in their direction.

"Hey, who cares about food. We got a king size bed upstairs." Donna says groggily as she sticks her tongue out and tries to French kiss David right there on the dance floor.

Scott slowly slides his way over to David on the dance floor and whispers in his ear. "David, you better get her out of here right now. I just saw Mr. Meyers heading this way." he whispers. Immediately a look of panic comes across David's face as Donna is losing more and more control by the second.

"Donna, Donna, Donna, Donna, Donna." David says panicly. "Let's go outside and get some fresh air."

"Alright." Donna says cheerfully.

Brenda sees them leave and whispers to Scott. "Can you do me a favor?" she asks.

"Sure. What is it?" Scott replies

"Can you go check on Donna and David. Make sure they're doing okay. I'm starting to get worried."

David leads Donna to the balcony outside to get her away from the crowd of people inside. David puts an arm around Donna as she leans over the balcony.

"David, I don't feel so good." Donna cries.

"Well take a few deep breathes." David replies.

Donna tries to calm herself and breathe in and out. "It's making me dizzier." Donna says.

"Well you want me to get you some coffee or something? Maybe you should eat." says David.

"No. I just…." says Donna who is struggling to catch her breathe. "I need to go to the ladies room."

"Are you going to be okay?" David asks, feeling helpless.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just don't worry." says Donna as she pulls away from David and rushes off down the corridor of the hotel. David is left standing there watching with a look of almost panic on his face that he quickly tries to rub off as Scott comes out to check on him.

"Hey David, is everything okay?" asks Scott. David is so consumed with fear at that point that he doesn't even notice Scott is there. "David?" Scott asks again as he grabs David on the shoulder.

"What?" David says panicky at first, but calming himself quickly when he realizes who it is.

"I asked is Donna going to be okay." Scott repeats.

Wanting to keep what has happened thus far to himself, David puts on a cheerful exterior and tries to downplay everything. "Yeah, Scott, Donna's going to be fine. She just had an upset stomach, that's all. She just needs to go to the bathroom, she'll be fine." reassures David. Scott looks suspicious, as he gets the feeling there is more here than meets the eye.

"Are you sure? Cause she looked a little out of it on the dance floor…." Scott asks getting cut off by a panicky David in mid-sentence.

"Scott, she's going to be fine, alright? Just go on back to prom. We'll be there in a few minutes." David blurts out as he takes off down the corridor towards the restroom where Donna just went. Scott watches him and suspects something's up. But he knows the look David just gave him told him to keep out of it and not make things any worse. So Scott decides not to say anything alarming at that point as he walks back into the ball room.

"Is everything okay?" Brenda whispers to him.

"Yeah." Scott says. "David says she just has an upset stomach. That's all." Despite Scott's reassurance, Brenda still has a look of concern on her face.

As prom continues on, Donna manages to stumble her way into the bathroom. Her heart feels like it's racing. She quickly turns the water faucet on and tries to splash water in her face, but it isn't working. She's feeling dizzy and like she can hardly stand.

Few suspect, but nobody really knows the whole truth at that point. Donna is drunk And if she gets caught, her high school career is finished.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I know this chapter wasn't the most exciting in the world as it was a lot of prom fluff, but it's all building up to the grand climax and the question that I know is on everyone's mind. So just hang in there. I should have the next chapter posted in a few days.**

**As always, please review if you get a chance. **


	35. Prom: Dancing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Moving right along with prom night. This chapter was both fun and frustrating at the same time. In trying to keep this story as close to the actual prom episode at possible, I made sure to have Cathy Dennis performing and I wanted the songs that were being played during all the dances to fit the situation.**

**I wanted Brenda and Scott's dance to be based about friendship, but I couldn't find a good friendship song from Cathy Dennis. So I had to improvise and have Cathy take a brief break but play a song to keep the dancing going. To me "That's what friends are for." was the best song for Brenda and Scott to dance too. The song also fits Kelly and Steve very well too, I think. I hope you all agree.**

**I tried to keep the rest the same as the actual show with Cathy singing "Moments of Love" which I felt and still do that was a very appropriate song for Brenda and Dylan, maybe not so much Brandon & Kelly at this point in the show as they hadn't really gotten together yet, but would have definitely fit them in later seasons.**

**And I've previewed the next chapter at the end, but did it in a little bit of a different format. For those of you old enough to remember, you know the 90210 promos we use to get during the week with the voiceover and the tidbits. Well I tried to make one just like that.**

**Anyways, that's enough yapping from me, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"We're going to take a brief break, but not to worry, we'll be back before you know it." announces Cathy Dennis in her British accent as she and her band plan to take a brief break before resuming their music playing. "But even though we're not on stage, the music still goes on. For this next song, one of my personal favorites, I highly recommend that you find a very special friend to share this dance with." Cathy says as she steps off stage, but plugs in the song "That's what friends are for" by Dionne Warwick.<p>

The lights dim on the dance floor as the students of West Beverly begin to slow dance. Brenda grabs Scott by the arm and pulls him out onto the dance floor. "For this song, there's only one guy I can dance with." she says to Scott with a smile.

Dylan over hears that comment as he was standing in the general area and frowns slightly as he sees Brenda lead Scott out onto the dance floor and begin slow dancing with him as the song begins to play over the speakers and the words of the song echo off the wooden dance floor.

_And I never thought I'd feel this way_

_And as far as I'm concerned_

_I'm glad I got the chance to say_

_That I do believe I love you_

_And if I should ever go away_

_Well then close your eyes and try_

_To feel the way we do today_

_And then if you can remember_

_Keep smiling, keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me for sure_

_That's what friends are for._

_For good time, and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more._

_That's what friends are for._

Scott looks at Brenda and smiles as she smiles back while they dance slowly. "Appropriate song?" he suggests shyly with a slight grin.

"Very appropriate." Brenda answers. "Like I said, there's only one guy for me to dance with to this song."

"Just promise me one thing." Scott asks. "The day you get married, if this song plays, your groom has to let me cut in." he says jokingly with a delightful grin. Brenda laughs hard.

"You got a deal." she says as she playfully pats Scott on the shoulder while they continue to dance.

Meanwhile, Steve is dancing with Celeste, who looks over and sees that Kelly isn't dancing and growing more and more frustrated with Brandon who is standing next to the table where they are seated. She's beginning to lose faith as Brandon's stubbornness when it comes to not dancing is winning out.

"Hey, I'm going to go powder my nose. I want you to do something for me." Celeste says to Steve.

"Anything." Steve says, grinning back at Celeste.

"I want you to go dance with Kelly." Celeste says.

"Kelly?" Steve asks, sounding a bit surprised.

"This is a friend's song and from what you've told me, she's like almost your best friend." Celeste replies

Steve makes a happy face and nods. "Yeah, she is."

"So, go dance with her, for old time sake." Celeste replies.

"That's all it would be, old time sake." says Steve.

"I know." Celeste replies with a smile. "Just do it." Celeste leaves and Steve slowly walks over to the table where Kelly is standing next to Brandon.

"Hey Brandon, you mind if I cut in, not like you're dancing with her anyways." says Steve.

"How very observant of you, Steve." Brandon replies sarcastically. "And by all means, knock yourself out." he says as he pats Steve on the shoulder.

"Thanks Steve. Nice to know somebody's willing to dance with me." Kelly says, intending that as a jab at Brandon.

"Look, I told you, I'll dance one dance. But I pick the song." replies Brandon.

"I mean it, Brandon. I want a dance and soon." demands Kelly as she and Steve walk to the middle of the dance floor and begin slow dancing as they smile at each other.

"You know Kel, in the back of mind, I always thought that you and I would be here." Steve says.

"Well we are, in a way, I suppose." Kelly replies. "And looking back, you were the one who always stood by me, no matter how nasty I was to you."

"Yeah, and no matter what kind of trouble I'd get into, you never stopped being my friend. Even though I probably gave you every reason too." says Steve with a smile as Kelly laughs.

"Yeah, well you always found someway to work your magic and land on your feet." Kelly replies. "Now you think you could work that special magic one more time?"

Steve looks puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You think you can get Brandon to dance with me?" Kelly asks as Steve laughs.

"Hey, I promise, before the night is over, he'll dance with you. If I have to beat him over the head and drag him out on this dance floor myself, he'll dance" jokes Steve as Kelly laughs.

Meanwhile, over at the table, Andrea joins Brandon.

"Hey chief." Brandon says casually as he stares out at the dance floor. "Where's Jordan at?"

"Oh he went outside for some air. This formal prom stuff really isn't his thing." explains Andrea.

"Yeah, I kind of know how he feels. It's not really my thing either" says Brandon, as he and Andrea listen to the music.

"You know, Brandon, if there was ever a song for us to dance to, this is probably the one." says Andrea in a suggestive tone. Brandon laughs as he and Andrea listen to the words of the song.

_Keep smiling, keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me for sure_

_That's what friends are for._

_For good time, and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more._

_That's what friends are for._

Brandon makes a clicking sound with his cheek and then shakes his head in the negative manner. "Sorry chief. But I'm only dancing one time tonight, and I promised that dance to Kelly." says Brandon.

Andrea looks a little disappointed, but not too much as she was totally expecting Brandon to say no. "Not even for friendship sake?" she asks.

"Well you know, there's a lot to be said about our friendship." says Brandon with laughter as Andrea and him continue to watch people dance.

Over on the other side of the dance floor, Scott and Brenda continue to slow dance as the song finishes up.

"Gosh Brenda, it's just so amazing to be here. At the beginning of the year, I would have been ecstatic if somebody had told me I would have just gotten to dance one dance with you at prom, let alone be your date. I owe you so much. I mean, it's because of you that I'm somebody now." says Scott as he holds Brenda while they slow dance. "I must be the luckiest guy here. I'm so glad we stayed friends"

"So am I. You're one of the sweetest and most caring guys I know." Brenda says sincerely. "But I'm the lucky one. If it wasn't for you, I might never have gotten out of the massive depression I was in after Dylan left me for Kelly. And honestly, looking back at it now, I don't think anyone else could have done it but you."

Scott smiles. "Well, I'm glad I could make you happy. You're too great of a person to be sad and depressed all the time. You deserve to be happy, Brenda. You deserve to be as happy as you can possibly be." he says to her with a sweet smile on his face that draws a warm and passionate smile from Brenda.

"Thanks Scott. You're sweet." Brenda replies as she kisses him on the cheek. As she does, Scott looks over her shoulder and sees Dylan, who is standing next to the punch bowl table with his arms folded and looking kind of sad. When Dylan sees Scott look in his direction, he looks away to pretend like he wasn't watching them. But Scott knows he was.

"And you deserve it as well. Just remember one thing, no matter what happens next year or where I go, I'll always be your friend. And you'll always have a special place in my heart" Brenda says. Scott smiles at the sweet words coming from Brenda's lips. But in trying to read between the lines, he can't help but think that the last thing she said points to the fact that she's probably decided on going to the University of Minnesota.

The song ends as the dancing stops and Cathy Dennis makes her way back up on stage. Scott smiles at Brenda and then dances at Dylan again who slowly starts walking back toward the group's table.

* * *

><p>David waits outside the ladies room as he franticly paces back and forth, up and down the corridor as he continues to look at his watch. As other ladies come in and out of the bathroom, Donna has yet to come out.<p>

Inside the bathroom, Donna has taken a seat at the counter and she is constantly holding her head as she doesn't feel like getting up at all. It hurts her to move her head, from side to side. She will occasionally hear somebody coming in, but she can't turn her head to see who it is.

Outside, David is starting to panic. He just knows that Mrs. Teasley could come out at anytime and go to the bathroom and see what he's pretty sure is happening in there. And the second she sees Donna, she will be able to put two and two together. He really wants to go check on her. But the problem is, he can't go into the ladies room without causing a scene. He really needs another female to go in there.

* * *

><p>"And we're back." Cathy Dennis announces up on stage. "So, let's here it once again for the West Beverly class of 93." she says over the microphone as everyone in the ball room cheers. "I bet you never thought you'd make it, but you did. And for most of you, I'm sure the road here hasn't been all sunshine and roses. This special song is dedicated every shattered dream and broken heart you've encountered along the way."<p>

Cathy's band begins to play the song "Moments of Love." Celeste comes back out on the floor and begins to dance with Steve. At that moment Kelly turns to look at Brandon as she shoots him a look of "it's now or never." Brandon grins awkwardly as he turns to Andrea.

"Well I guess I can't put this off any longer, can I?" he jokes to Andrea as he grits his teeth, hating the fact that he has to get out on the floor and dance. Andrea laughs.

"Go on. Get out there." Andrea encourages him while grinning. Brandon complies and slowly walks out onto the dance floor. A frown that had been etched on Kelly's face slowly starts to turn into a grin as Brandon walks toward her. Brandon walks up to Kelly and holds out his hand.

"Why Miss Taylor, may I have this dance?" Brandon says in a slight accent, jokingly, indicating to Kelly that he's finally ready to dance.

"Why Mr. Walsh, I'd be honored." Kelly replies as she takes Brandon's hand and escorts him to the middle of the dance floor where they put their arms around each other and begin dancing slowly. Kelly smiles while Brandon feels awkward at first, but slowly starts to get into it.

Over on the other side Brenda looks at Scott and wonders if he wants to dance some more.

"Hey Brenda." Scott says as he takes one more look over at Dylan standing by himself over by the punch bowl table.

"Yeah?" Brenda asks.

"I'm going to use the restroom. Why don't you go dance with Dylan?" Scott suggests as gives a slight nod in Dylan's direction

Brenda turns around and looks at Dylan, just now realizing that he's been there. During the dance with Scott, she had her back to him. Brenda and Dylan's eyes meet for a moment as she turns back to Scott. Her face has totally lit up and Scott can see the happiness written all over it at the idea of dancing with Dylan.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Brenda asks, trying to be polite to her date.

Scott shakes his head and gives her a reassuring grin. "I insist. After all, he did drive all the way back up here from Mexico today to go to the prom by himself. He needs a reason to smile, and I think you're probably just the one to give it to him." Scott says.

Brenda pats Scott on the shoulder as she walks over to the table where Dylan's standing. Scott slowly exits the dance floor as he watches Brenda walk over to Dylan with great enthusiasm. Dylan takes a deep breathe as he stands there with a sombre look, when Brenda walks up to him from the side.

"How's it going?" Brenda asks Dylan, not really sure how to start things off.

"It's going." Dylan responds in a monotone, as he turns to Brenda and notices that she is alone. "What happened to Scott?"

"Oh, he just went to the restroom, that's all." Brenda answers softly as she looks down wringing her hands. She's surprised to realize that she's actually feeling nervous about this. After all she's been through with Dylan, you would think this would be easy, but it isn't. "Would, uhm, would you like to dance?"

Dylan grins slightly, in a smooth and sexy kind of way. "I'd love to." he replies in a cool and collective manner. "The question is, would you?" he adds, trying to be smooth.

Brenda smiles and takes Dylan's hand and leads him out on to the dance floor. They don't go very far, just to the edge because Brenda knows at these kind of things Dylan's not one to be the center of attention. Scott watches and smiles at Brenda and Dylan as they put their arms around each other and begin to dance while Cathy Dennis sings "Moments of Love." Scott turns around and walks out of the ball room to the rest room, feeling pretty good about himself and what he had just done in setting up a dance between Brenda and Dylan.

The words of the song both resonate in Brenda and Dylan's heads as they slow dance together. Both look down at the ground a lot with occasional glances up into each others eyes.

_Fate was once the friend_

_That brought you to my life_

_So long ago_

_Now he comes again_

_With arms to take you back_

_But I can't let go_

_When I look back over time_

_All the million days in my life_

_I'll remember the moments of love_

_with you by my side._

"You know, just a year ago if anybody would have told me that we would have just had one dance at the prom to this song, I would have told them they were crazy." says Brenda.

"Well things have a crazy way of working out." replies Dylan. An emotional Brenda turns her head to the side and rests it on Dylan's shoulder as they dance.

"Tell me, Dylan. Are you happy with the way things worked out this year?" Brenda asks.

Dylan thinks for a moment. "Not really." he says. "But I'm kind of happy with where things are headed. I mean I'm finally starting to feel like I have some direction in life. I sort of know where I want to go. Problem is, I have nobody to go there with me."

Brenda leans back and looks at Dylan, squeezing him a bit tighter as they continue to dance while the bright colored lights twirl around the dimly lit dance floor in the ball room. "I know what you mean." she says. "You know, Dylan, after you and Kelly told me about last summer, I tried so hard to get over you. I wanted to be able to hate you because I thought that would make it easier to let you go. But no matter how hard, I tried I just couldn't. And after seeing who you really are these last few weeks, I remember just what made me fell in love with you. The way you looked out for Scott and took care of him when he needed somebody. You really do have a soft side to you, Dylan McKay."

Dylan looks at Brenda as he holds her a little tighter, searching for the right response to her remark, but decides to go with a light hearted and humorous remark. "Yeah, I know. Just don't tell anybody, okay?" Dylan says making Brenda laugh. "You look really beautiful tonight, Bren."

Brenda smiles, almost blushing with giddy excitement. "Thank you. I know I probably don't look quite as good as I did at the spring dance, but I kind of had to shop last minute." says Brenda.

"Actually, Bren. I don't think I've ever seen you look more beautiful then you do right now at this very moment." says Dylan. "I guess I'd better savoir your beauty now though. Cause in a few weeks, you're going to go your way and I'm going to go mine and then all I'll be left with is memories.

Brenda looks at him and grins. "I'm not so sure about that. We may have more time than you think." Brenda replies. Dylan thinks about that comment for a moment.

"Wait, hold on a minute." Dylan says. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Brenda holds a finger up to her lips, indicating to keep quiet, but nods her head. "I wanted you to be the first to know." she whispers. "I'm not going to Minnesota. I got everything I want right here at California University. Just don't tell anyone, okay? Not Kelly, Scott, or even Brandon. I'm not going to make a big announcement. I figure I'll let them know when the time is right."

Dylan grins. "You know, Bren, up until now, I was questioning whether or not making the trip back up here today from Baja to come here was worth it. But now, there's no question. It was definitely worth it. Cause the truth is that whether we've been together or not, every time my life has taken a wrong turn, you've always been there to set me straight again. And I know I probably still got a few more wrong turns to make before I find that road that leads me home. So it's nice to know you'll still be around." Dylan says sincerely. He always did have a way of explaining himself in metaphors.

Brenda just stands their and saviors the moment. At that point, she really doesn't have anything to say back. "I'm glad you changed your mind and decided to come, Dylan. Really glad." she says. Brenda and Dylan don't say anymore, but continue to dance to the slow Cathy Dennis song of "Moments of Love."

Over in the middle of the dance floor, Brandon and Kelly are enjoying the dance as well. Kelly smiles at Brandon as they look at each other.

"See, this isn't so bad is it?" Kelly asks.

"I have to admit it could be worse." Brandon replies with a grin as Kelly giggles. "You know, I just realized something."

"What's that?" Kelly asks.

"I have only danced two times in my entire career at West Beverly. And both times were with you." mentions Brandon as he and Kelly slow dance, moving their hips back and forth in sync with the music.

"Mmm, well I guess I should wear that as a badge of honor." Kelly says in a high flirty like voice. "Although the last time we danced, you did kind of ruin the moment when you told me that you thought of me as a sister."

"Ah, I did say that, didn't I? What was I thinking?" Brandon asks jokingly as he grits his teeth slightly.

"So do you still think of me that way?" Kelly asks.

Brandon searches for exactly the right answer to that question. He then begins to nod slightly. "A very sweet, talented, and beautiful sister, who just happens to be the most beautiful girl in this entire room." he answers.

Kelly giggles. "Good answer." she replies as she and Brandon continue to dance as Cathy Dennis wraps up the song.

Brandon and Kelly stare into each other's eyes. Both are thinking how they'd like to kiss the other right at that moment, but before they get a chance, a bright flash goes off from Brandon's left as he looks in that direction and sees Steve and Celeste dancing right next to them. Steve has just taken a picture with the free Polaroid camera they gave to everyone.

"Yes, there it is." says Steve with a smile as Celeste laughs.

"There what is?" Brandon asks.

"Proof on film, that Brandon Walsh actually danced." Steve says. "This way if I ever feel the need to blackmail you for a favor, I got what I need." He says with a smile as Brandon playfully lunges at him while Kelly and Celeste laugh at the two friends.

* * *

><p>David continues to pace back and forth in front of the bathrooms as Donna has still not come out yet. He continues to look at his watch and notice the increasing amount of time that has passed since she went in there.<p>

Scott comes walking toward the bathroom, smiling as he's feeling really good about how the night is progressing. His mood quickly changes, however, when he sees the look on David's face and the way he is pacing in front of the bathroom and knows this can't be good.

"Hey David, is everything all right?" Scott asks.

David looks up at Scott, the panic is clearly etched all over his face. "Not exactly." David replies. Scott instantly puts two and two together and knows what the problem is.

"Is Donna all right?" Scott asks, figuring he'd cut right to the chase. At that point, David grabs his best friend by the arm and drags him over to the wall to whisper to him so nobody can hear.

"She's been in there for a half hour." David whispers, making reference to Donna being in the bathroom.

"Oh my god." Scott whispers back. "Well is she okay? What's wrong with her?" says Scott.

"How am I supposed to know? I can't go in there to check on her cause it's the ladies room. And people are starting to look at me funny because I've been hanging outside all this time." David whispers franticly, almost sounding like he's about to have a nervous breakdown.

"How much did she have to drink tonight?" Scott asks.

"I don't know, she had a couple glasses of champagne at my dad's place, and then another glass in the limo." David cries.

"That's a lot of champagne. You think she could be drunk?" Scott asks worriedly.

"Look Scott, I told you I don't know, alright. And I won't know what's wrong with her until she comes out of that bathroom and god only knows how long that could be." David says, his voice growing more and more agitated.

"David, we have to do something, man. Mrs. Teasley could walk into that bathroom at any moment." Scott says.

"SCOTT, I KNOW!" David shouts in a loud whisper, holding his head as if he had a migraine. The stress of the situation is becoming more than he can handle. David takes a few deep breathes to calm himself so he won't arouse any suspicion. "Listen, do me a favor, alright?" David asks.

"Okay, I'm listening." Scott acknowledges.

"Go in there, find Kelly, and tell her I need to see her right away." says David. Scott nods his head and starts to head back towards the ball room. David grabs him by the arm first as he has one more thing to add. "But don't tell her what's going on if there are other people around. Make sure to get her alone first, and then explain the situation. I don't want to draw a crowd." David explains.

"Got it." Scott says as he takes off, walking as fast as he can, without running. David continues to pace back and forth, taking deep breathes.

* * *

><p>As Scott walks back into the ball room, the song has changed as Cathy Dennis is now singing "All night long" and the pace of dancing has picked up as everyone is fast dancing.<p>

Scott browses the dance floor with his eyes, trying to spot Kelly, which proves to be difficult given how many students have made their way onto the dance floor. He sees Brenda and Dylan dancing fast and enjoying themselves. He briefly considers interrupting them to tell Brenda what's going on, but decides to just let them have their fun. After all this is the most fun Dylan appears to have had all night and he doesn't want to throw a wet blanket on it just yet.

Scott is unable to locate Kelly, so he starts to make his way through the crowd of people dancing on the floor to search for her. As Scott casually weaves his way through the students dancing in their tuxedos and prom dresses, the music of Cathy Dennis resonates throughout the ball room.

_Hold me, baby, _

_Drive me crazy_

_Touch me_

_All night long_

_Make me love you_

_Kiss and hold you_

_Touch me_

_All night long_

Scott finally locates Kelly, who is trying to get Brandon to get down and dance a fast dance with him, but does not appear to be having any luck.

"Come on, Brandon, don't stop now. You're on a roll." says Kelly who is dancing while simultaneously holding onto his arm preventing him from walking away.

"Look, I told you, one dance. I danced my one dance, and that's enough dancing for one life time." retorts Brandon.

"Oh come on, Brandon, just one more, please. I love this song and I need somebody to dance with." Kelly cries. At that moment, Scott walks up to them.

"Hey guys." says Scott as both Brandon and Kelly turn to look at him. "Listen, I hate to interrupt. Kelly, can I talk to you for like two seconds?" he asks.

Brandon smiles as he sees an opening to get out of this. "Tell you what, Scott." he says as he pats him on the shoulder. "You can do better than that. She needs somebody to dance with, and I've exceeded my quota for the night. So knock yourself out, man. I'm going to go check out the food." Brandon says with a smile. "Have fun, kids." he says as he walks off.

"Awww, you party pooper." Kelly yells playfully. She wasn't really expecting Brandon to stay out there and dance with her, but figured she'd give it a shot. "Fine then. Come on, Scott, let's show him all the fun he's missing." says Kelly as she starts to fast dance. Scott moves his hips back and forth casually to try to blend in as he looks for an opening to get the word in to Kelly that there's a problem without attracting any attention. He doesn't want to Kelly what the problem is out on the dance floor at the risk of her over reacting and drawing attention.

"So, how come you're not dancing with Brenda?" Kelly asks as she continues to dance.

"Listen, Kelly. David really needs to talk to you." Scott says softly, leaning in so nobody else hears.

"David? Doesn't he know I'm busy? What does he want?" Kelly asks.

"Look, it's really important, okay." Scott says, again trying not to draw attention.

Kelly rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Tell him to keep his shirt on. Whatever it is, it can wait." she says.

Scott glances over and sees Mrs. Teasley talking to Gill Meyers and Brandon who has made his way over there and knows that it can't wait. "Uhm, I don't it can, Kelly." Scott says in a serious tone. Kelly's smile and fun-loving giddy demeanour slowly disappears as Scott makes a nodding motion with his head, indicating Kelly needs to come with him.

Kelly follows Scott off the dance floor and into the hallway where Scott starts to whisper to her and explain the situation with Donna in the bathroom.

"Oh my god." Kelly cries in a disbelieving manner as she takes a deep breathe and cups her hands over her nose as they walk down the hallway to the bathroom where David is standing.

David goes running up to Kelly. "How long has she been in there?" Kelly immediately asks David.

"Over half an hour." David answers.

"Oh god." Kelly cries in a soft panic, immediately knowing what she's likely to see in the bathroom. "Listen, go find Brenda and tell her what's going on." Kelly says to Scott who immediately takes off back to the ball room.

"David, go find me some coffee." says Kelly. David nods his head and rushes off to go find a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>Back in the ball room, Brenda is dancing with Dylan and enjoying herself so much that it's totally left her mind that anything wrong was going on with Donna as they continue to dance to "All night long."<p>

_Hold me, baby, _

_Drive me crazy_

_Touch me_

_All night long_

_Make me love you_

_Kiss and hold you_

_Touch me_

_All night long_

"Woah, easy there, cowgirl." Dylan jokes. "You're not making it easy for me to keep up." Dylan says with a smile as Brenda is really getting down to the music.

"Oh come on, Dylan, keeping up with me was a never a problem for you before." Brenda says while laughing and dancing. At that moment Scott appears and Brenda smiles. "Hey, I was wondering what happened to you. Where'd you go?" Brenda asks.

"I don't know about him. But I'll tell you where I'm going, and that's to get something to drink. Scott, take over for me, man." Dylan says as he pats him on the back and takes off.

"Okay Scott, now it's time for you to show me what you learned. Come on, dance your butt off with me." shouts an enthusiastic and fun loving Brenda.

Scott hates to do it, but he knows what must be done. "Brenda, we may have a problem." Scott says in a serious voice. Immediately Brenda can tell by the look in his eyes that it's serious.

"Why? What's wrong?" Brenda asks. Scott grabs her by the hand and leads her out of the ball room to explain to her what's going on.

* * *

><p>Donna sits at the counter in front of the mirror in the bathroom as she holds her head and takes in deep breathes, listening to herself breathe. She is doing everything she can to keep from falling off the chair and passing out right there in the bathroom.<p>

An older lady walks by her, exiting the rest room but not really paying any attention to her. As the lady exits, Kelly enters with a cup of coffee.

"Donna, are you okay?" Kelly asks as she hands Donna the cup of coffee.

"I'll be fine." Donna replies as for a brief second she is able to regain control of her balance, but that quickly leaves her as she feels her stomach start to churn.

"Good, cause the last thing I want is for anybody to know that any of us had anything to drink tonight." Kelly says as she takes a seat next to Donna.

"Oh my god." Donna cries out as she hands the coffee back to Kelly.

"What?" Kelly asks.

"Kel, I have to throw up." says Donna as she stands up quickly, grabbing her chest and starts to rush toward the toilet stalls.

"Donna!" Kelly cries out in a tone that sounds both annoyed and worried at the same time. Kelly puts the coffee down and grabs Donna with one arm and holds her back with the other as she helps her make her way to the bathroom stall. "Go, go, go." she says as Donna walks into the stall. Kelly groans as she covers her mouth.

Brenda walks into the bathroom and sees Kelly standing there by the door leading into the bathroom stalls. She instantly reads the look on Kelly's face and knows it's bad.

"Bren, we're in big trouble." Kelly says as Brenda just looks back at her. "Donna's totally plastered."

"Oh no." Brenda cries as both she and Kelly walk through the door to go check on Donna.

Outside the bathroom, Scott is keeping David company as he continues to pace up and down the hallway. Scott is sitting on a bench.

"David, stop pacing." Scott loudly whispers. "You're going to make things look suspicious and that's going to draw attention. Just sit down."

David bites his lip and then after pacing a couple more times, he decides to take Scott's advice and sits down. "God, I can't believe it. Of all nights for this to happen, why tonight?" says David.

Scott looks for anything to try to calm David down. "Hey, maybe it's not so bad. Maybe after a cup of coffee, she'll be feeling better."

"Oh, give me a break Scott, one lousy cup of coffee isn't going to sober someone up in a matter of minutes." scoffs a frustrated David.

"Yeah, you're right." Scott says as he sighs. "If we only had some tomato juice."

"Tomato juice?" David asks in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, that sobers up somebody quick." Scott says, remembering the morning he woke up at Dylan's house with a huge hangover. "Or at least I've heard." he says not wanting to let David in on the fact that he got drunk. But David has a lot bigger worries on his mind at that moment.

"Man, I am going to kill my dad." David growls. "He just had to throw that stupid get together and serve champagne. God, how stupid could he be. I swear Scott, the next time I see my dad I'm going to wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze as hard as I can. I mean this was supposed to be our night. I had a room and everything. I was finally going to lose my virginity tonight, and now thanks to him, all that's been flushed down the toilet."

"Uhm, David, I think we have bigger things to worry about at the moment then your virginity." Scott says, trying to make David see the bigger picture, which in his frustration he has forgotten.

"And that is?" David asks.

"What, did you suddenly forget? If Donna is drunk, how are we going to get her out of here without Mrs. Teasley or anyone else finding out? I mean if she gets caught, forget about sex. They're not going to let her graduate." says Scott

"Oh god, you're right, I forgot." says David, feeling like a real selfish jerk at that moment as he was putting his own sexual frustrations over something far more important.

* * *

><p>Brenda and Kelly hold Donna's head over the toilet as she proceeds to vomit while crying at the same time.<p>

"Donna, how much did you have to drink?" Brenda asks.

"I don't know. I had the champagne at Mel's, and then in the car." Donna cries as she pauses. "Oh god, I have to throw up again."

"Oh my god, what are we going to do?" Kelly asks.

"I don't know, one way or another, we're going to have to get her out of here without anybody figuring out she's drunk, okay?" says Brenda as Kelly starts to unreel the toilet paper for Donna while she continues to puke.

Meanwhile back in the ball room, Dylan has joined Brandon at the food and punch table where Gil and Mrs. Teasley are at.

"So how come you guys aren't dancing?" asks Mrs. Teasley.

"Pft, Brandon dance? You must be joking." says Dylan.

"Hey, I danced. I promised I danced one dance and I did, alright?" jokes Brandon as Mrs. Teasley and Gill Meyers dance.

"So, you're not a dancer, huh Brandon?" Gil asks.

"Not quite." Brandon says. "Dancing's always been the one thing that has just never appealed to me."

"Well that's too bad." says Gil. "You know, other than writing, dancing is one of the only true forms of self expressions."

"Really? You don't say." says Dylan.

"Seriously." says Gil. "How about it, Mrs. T? Want to show them what I'm talking about."

"Maybe in a minute, Gil. I need to make a trip to the ladies room." says Mrs. Teasley.

Unbeknownst to either Brandon or Dylan at that particular moment, everything is about to crumble. At that very moment, Donna was in the bathroom drunk and throwing up in the toilet. And Mrs Teasley was just one short walk down the hallway corridor from walking in on that.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER PROMO:<strong>

NARRATOR: For the last few months, Brenda's emotional roller coaster has had her heart divided.

(various clips of Brenda shown walking and looking serious.)

NARRATOR: Between an eternally loyal friend.

(clip shown from a previous chapter of Brenda hugging Scott)

BRENDA (to Scott): No matter what happens, You'll always have a special place in my heart.

(fade to black)

NARRATOR: And the man she once loved.

(clip shown from a previous episode of Brenda and Dylan sharing a passionate kiss.)

BRENDA (to Dylan): I love you, Dylan.

(fade to black)

NARRATOR: Next time.

(preview clip from next chapter shows both Dylan and Scott walking with Brenda up to her front door, presumably after prom)

NARRATOR: The wait is over

(preview clip shows Brenda reaching the front door).

NARRATOR: As we find out just what path she takes.

(preview clip shows Brenda turning, presumably to either Scott or Dylan, but not showing which one.)

BRENDA (to whoever she's talking to): Would you like to go for a walk on the beach?

NARRATOR: Don't miss an all new 90210.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's right, next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for and that question that has been asked since the beginning is finally going to be answered. Will it be Dylan or Scott? Only one way to find out.**

**I hope my loyal reviewers who have made it a point to keep reviewing from the beginning are still around. You know who you are. Several of you have disappeared over the last few weeks. You all are what has kept me going all this time, and your pondering is finally about to be answered. So hope you're still around and still keeping up with the story. **


	36. Prom: Leaving Early

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this is it. It's time to find out once and for all who it's going to be. **

**Will Brenda and Dylan finally reconcile and get back together after an emotional year of turmoil?**

**Or will Scott finally win over Brenda's heart with his soft nature and devoted friendship and loyalty?**

**Just one thing, you all have to read this entire chapter. No fair skipping over to the end. LOL**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, Mrs. Teasley?" Gill asks. "The song will be over by the time you get back."<p>

"I promise, Gil, as soon as I get back, I'll get out there, alright?" says Mrs. Teasley.

"We're going to hold you to that, Mrs. T" jokes Brandon with a smile as Mrs. Teasley walks out of the ball room headed for the ladies room.

Meanwhile, David continues to pace impatiently outside the women's restroom while constantly looking at his watch as Scott tries to calm him down.

"Would you please just relax?" Scott says.

"How the hell am I suppose to relax, Scott? She's been in there for 45 minutes now." replies David, his tone indicating that he's losing any restraint he has left.

"Kelly and Brenda are in there. If there is a problem, they'll take care of it." Scott says.

Not listening to his best friend, an exasperated David turns around to face the long corridor that leads back to the ball room. Just then, his heart practically jumps into his throat when at the very end of the hall way he spots Mrs. Teasley in her white dress. She might as well be wearing a long black hooded robe and carrying a scythe as far as David's concerned.

The corridor of the hotel leading to the ball room is very long, close to 200 feet. But even with Mrs. Teasley at the very opposite end of the hallway, David can hear the sound of her high heels as they clank on the floor. It's like walking the final mile before execution.

"Oh my god." David cries in a horrified whisper to Scott.

"What?" Scott asks who turns to David, only to see his face has turned pale white and his mouth is gaping. He looks as if he's seen a ghost. Scott turns to see what he's looking at and he freezes as he sees the terrifying sight of Mrs. Teasley gradually getting larger and larger as she walks toward them and the restroom where god only knows what is happening with Donna on the inside.

"Oh god, it's Mrs. Teasley. What are we going to do?" David whispers.

"I don't know. What should we do?" Scott cries in a whisper.

"Well whatever we do, we can't let her go into the bathroom." replies David.

"And just how are we supposed to stop her?" Scott asks as the two of them begin to bicker back and forth in whispers.

David and Scott just stand there, feeling total helpless as with each passing second, Mrs. Teasley takes one more step and inches closer and closer to where they are and to the ladies room.

Just as she is about to reach them, a voice calls out from behind.

"Mrs. Teasley!" shouts a male student from behind. She turns around to see who it is and what he wants. "Can you please help me out? I forgot my parking permit for the hotel tonight. And there is a tow truck driver down there who says he's going to tow my car unless somebody tells me I have authorization to park in the hotel parking lot."

Mrs Teasley sighs. "Okay Joe, just give me a moment and I'll come down and take care of it." Mrs. Teasley says.

"I'm not sure I have that long." replies the student. "He told me he was going to tow my car in five minute unless somebody comes down."

Mrs. Teasley reluctantly agrees to go down with the student and take care of this problem. David and Scott breathe a sigh of relief as they are temporary saved for the moment.

At that point, Kelly emerges from the ladies room as David walks up to her, anxious to find out how Donna's doing. Scott stands right behind David, just as eager.

"Listen guys, we got problems. David, go get Donna's purse, find Brandon and everyone and meet us back here." orders Kelly.

"Why? What's the matter?" David asks with persistency, wanting to know right away what's going on.

"She's smashed. That's what the matter." answers Kelly with a sombre look on her face, that says this is no joke.

"Oh god, you're kidding." David replies in disbelief.

"No, I'm not. So just go and come back. We got to get her out of here." says Kelly.

"Okay." David replies hastily, as he and Scott rush off to the ball room.

* * *

><p>David and Scott quickly walk into the ball room as David grabs Donna's purse from the table where they were sitting. They spot Steve and Celeste, still dancing out on the floor while Brandon and Dylan are still conversing over at the table.<p>

"Okay, I'll get Steve. You go get Brandon and Dylan." says David to Scott.

"Right." Scott replies as he takes off, walking toward Dylan and Brandon while David makes his way out on to the dance floor to talk to Steve.

"Hey guys." Scott says to Dylan and Brandon with a nervous grin on his face.

"Scott, how's it going, man?" Brandon says with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Hey man, what did you do? Did you wear Brenda out on the dance floor?" Dylan asks jokingly.

"Yeah, I wish." Scott answers back hastily. "Listen guys, we got problems."

"Why? What's the matter?" asks Brandon as both his and Dylan's faces grown concerned.

Scott leans in so that he can whisper to both Brandon and Dylan. "Donna's hammered." he whispers softly to Brandon and Dylan.

"What?" Dylan asks, in a disbelieving tone.

"Kelly and Brenda are with her right now. They're going to try to get her out of here without anybody seeing her. They sent me out here to get you guys." explains Scott and whisper. In a moment, the happy and jovial moods of Brandon and Dylan disappear.

"Oh no." Brandon replies as the three of them quickly walk off. Brandon goes to find Andrea and Jordan while Scott and Dylan go back to the restroom area.

Meanwhile, David walks up to Steve while he's dancing with Celeste.

"Steve, we have a problem." David says.

Steve looks at David and notices that he's carrying Donna's purse and starts to laugh.

"No David, I think you're the one with the problem." says Steve while laughing. "Seriously, if you're looking to get some action tonight, holding a woman's purse is not the way to go." Steve jokes as Celeste snickers.

David looks down at the purse and rolls his eyes. "Never mind." David replies assertively. "Listen Steve, we got to get out of here."

"What are you talking about? It's not even ten o'clock yet." replies Steve

"I'm talking about Donna's had a little too much." says David, hinting at what the problem has. Steve looks at David, at first not picking up on it, but after a few seconds he realizes what David's saying and his expression turns from a Cheshire cat grin to a look of concern. David nods his head as if to see 'Mhm' as Steve knows exactly what he's getting at.

Steve, Celeste and David quickly exit the ball room.

* * *

><p>Scott, Dylan, Steve, Celeste, and David have all gathered around the ladies room as they wait for Donna to come out. People are slowly starting to notice that there is an increasing crowd gathered around the bathroom.<p>

Brandon, Andrea, and Jordan have gone ahead to have the limos pulled around to the front of the hotel.

"I guess no nookie for you tonight, hey Silver?" Steve says to David in a jokingly harsh manner.

"I'm never going to get any." replies a flustered David.

At that point Gil Meyers comes walking up to them, headed for the bathroom. The group quickly tries to look casual.

"Hey Gil." says Steve

"Hey Steve. Hey guys. Taking a little breather?" asks Gil.

"Yeah, you know, it just got a little stuffy in there." replies Dylan as he grabs his neck to make it look like they just came out for some fresh air.

"Well have a good time, all right?" Gil replies as makes his way past Dylan into the Men's room.

"All right, we got to get her out of here, man. Somebody's going to get a little suspicious. You know what I mean?" Dylan says. At that point, the door to the ladies room opens up and Donna stumbles out. Brenda and Kelly are on each side of her, grabbing her arm to hold her up.

"Donna, just hold it together till we get across the lobby, all right." says Kelly, reassuringly.

"I can't." cries Donna, who is making very heavy breathing sounds like she's about to hyperventilate.

"Donna, you've got to do this. If you get caught, they'll throw you out." says Brenda.

"Yeah, they won't let you graduate." says Kelly. "Come on."

The group makes their way down the corridor and down the stairs, encouraging Donna all the way, garnering very little attention along the way. Steve and Scott walk ahead of them as a lookout while David, Dylan, and Celeste follow from behind keeping an eye out for any sign of authority. Brenda and Kelly continue to escort Donna, holding her up with each of them grabbing an arm.

As they get down the stairs and to the lobby, so far so good. No sign of any authority. Very few people are down there, and freedom is just one brisk walk across the lobby and out the doors. As they make their final walk across the lobby, a flash of white walks past them. It is Mrs. Teasley, who is coming back inside after helping the other student out with his car issue.

Mrs. Teasley notices the gang is all walking out together as a group and wonders if they are leaving the prom so early.

"Are you guys leaving already?" Mrs. Teasley asks.

"Uh, we left something in the limo." replies Steve, as he sputters out the first thing that pops into his head in the hopes of getting Mrs. Teasley to go on her way and not think anymore of it. Nervously, Brenda and Kelly tighten their grip on Donna to make sure that she doesn't squirm or lose her balance.

"Oh, well make sure you come back inside in time for the raffle." says Mrs. Teasley with a smile as she appears to have bought it.

"We'll be there, Mrs. T." says Dylan.

"Later Mrs. T." says Steve.

Just as Mrs. Teasley turns and is ready to walk back up the stairs to the ball room, Donna is no longer able to control her balance and both Brenda and Kelly can't hold her up any longer as she collapses, getting Mrs. Teasley's attention as she slowly turns back around and begins walking toward Donna, who is now lying on the floor.

"Donna, get up." whispers David frantically as Mrs. Teasley looks right at Donna and sees the glazed over look in her eyes.

"Donna, are you all right?" Mrs. Teasley asks with concern.

"Hey, Mrs. T. How you doin?" Donna answers in a chipper and drunkenly happy voice. In a matter of seconds, Mrs. Teasley's face turns into a frown of disappointment as she realizes that Donna is intoxicated.

"Donna. Donna, you're drunk." says Mrs. Teasley. Everyone just looks at each other. The look in their eyes says it all. They've been caught "Do you have any idea what this means?"

Donna lets out an untimely chuckle. "That I've had too much to drink." Donna replies to Mrs. Teasley, pointing a finger in her face. Mrs. Teasley starts looking around at everyone with an upset look on her face. Immediately, they look for the quickest excuse she can find.

"She didn't have anything to eat today." says Kelly.

"Yeah, and we were just going to leave with her right now." says Dylan as everyone starts to help Donna up.

"No." orders Mrs Teasley as she holds out her hand, indicating to leave her be. "We'll take it from here. Thank you."

And just like that everything becomes so quiet that you can hear a pin drop as nobody knows what to say or do next. Donna looks up at David, knowing that something isn't right but unable to fully comprehend the severity of the situation. "David, am I in trouble?" she blurts out in a soft voice.

David just leans in and kisses Donna on the forehead to comfort her. He doesn't say anything as he figures she'll have plenty of time to digest the whole situation after she is sober.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Teasley please, I told you that Donna never intended to get drunk. She just had a little champagne at my dad's pre prom party." pleads David as he helps to carry Donna out front where the two limos are parked and waiting for them.<p>

"Yeah, and like we said, she didn't have anything to eat today." explains Kelly.

"Yeah, and we were leaving with her anyways. Can't you just pretend that you never saw us?" asks Steve.

Donna is being held up by David who is next to the limo. The other nine of them are gathered around Mrs. Teasley, who has been joined by Gil Meyers. Mrs. Teasley feels bad for the kids and their situation. She knows that they're good kids and that Donna in particular has never been a problem. But she knows that she has a job to do. And failure on her part to report this would have major consequences on her and the school.

"Look, if it were up to me, I would give Donna an hours of detention and let the whole thing go." says Mrs. Teasley as she stares at the glum faces of the kids. Donna leans over the back of one of the limos as she feels faint. She was barely able to make it to there.

"But the school board is serious about this. I have no choice but to give them a full report." Mrs. Teasley explains.

"A full report?" asks Brenda.

"Yes. Now, none of the rest of you are intoxicated. So your names won't be mentioned." says Mrs. Teasley.

"Mrs. Teasley, what's going to happen to Donna?" asks David.

"I'm afraid that's up to the school board, David. Now I will mention Donna's exemplary record at West Beverly and there's always the chance that they won't decide to take any action." says Mrs. Teasley with a serious look. "But I must say, the chances of that happening are very slim."

Everyone sighs and looks at each other. "Now because this happened at a school function, it is our responsibility to see to it that Donna gets home safely. So, Mr. Meyers has volunteered to escort her home where he will explain the situation to Donna's parents. Those who want to go with her can go."

Everyone shakes their head, acknowledging what Mrs. Teasley has just said.

"Well, I guess that does it for tonight. Gill, you have it from here." says Mrs. Teasley as she takes one last look at Donna and frowns with a sad look on her face She hates what she knows she must to. She turns around and walks back into the hotel.

"Alright guys, I know you all feel bad enough. So I promise, I'm not going to give you any lectures." says Gil Meyers. "My job is to do two things. First is to get Donna home. Second is to give the bad news to her parents. So you guys just let me know what the driving arrangements are. Only deal is I have to go with Donna, and I'll need one of you to take me back here when we're done."

"Well, I'm going with Donna. This is my dad's fault and I owe it to both her and the Martins to explain what happened." says David.

"Okay fine, just let me know what car to put her in." says Gil as he walks over to help David hold Donna up. Everyone else huddles approximately 30 feet away from David, Donna, and Gil.

"Listen guys, we can't take Donna and Gil in my limo." whispers Steve.

"Why not?" asks Brandon.

"Cause there's an empty champagne bottle in my limo." Steve replies

"Yeah Steve, I still can't believe you were stupid enough to steal a bottle of champagne from Mel. I mean what were you thinking." says Brenda.

"Look, I made a mistake all right." says Steve.

"Hey, Hey, this argument can wait for another time." says Brandon. "Right now, we need to figure out what we're going to do here.

"I'm sorry, you're right." says Brenda.

"Alright, so I guess that means Donna, David, and Gill are going to ride in our limo with us." says Brandon.

"Yeah, and I'm definitely going with you guys." says Kelly. "I know Felice the best, and there's a certain way to break this news to her."

"Yeah well count me out. I'm renting this limo by the hour." says Steve.

"Yeah, and I don't really see anything I can do at Donna's other than to offer her morale support, so we'll ride back with Steve." says Andrea.

"Yeah, believe me Andrea, the less people who are there the better." says Kelly.

"So what about Scott and I? Who do we go with?" asks Brenda.

"Well if you two think you can squeeze into the front of my Porsche, I can take you guys home." Dylan suggests.

Brenda contemplates it for a second. She's kind of upset with Steve for bringing the extra bottle of champagne and doesn't really want to go in his limo. She'd like to be there with Donna for morale support, but Kelly's right, the less people there the better. And besides, Scott's been really sweet to her tonight, and she doesn't really want to put him through the agonizing ride to the Martin's house with Donna possibly throwing up in the limo and with Gil Meyers riding along in the car with them. So going back with Dylan seems to be the best alternative.

"Well sure, that's good with me if it's good for Scott." replies Brenda who looks over to Scott to get his take on it.

"Hey, it's cool." Scott says nonchalantly.

"Alright, well, guess we're all set then." says Brandon.

The entire group walks back over to Gil and explains to him the riding arrangements they have worked out. Gil agrees and he and David help to put a completely toasted Donna into the limo that Jim Walsh arranged for Brandon and Brenda that night.

Donna gets in and immediately lies down on one of the limo seats. David gets in next and sits right beside her, looking over her to make sure she's okay. Brandon and Kelly get in next with Gil getting in last and closing the door as the limo takes off.

The remaining people there just watch as the limo drives away. Every person there just stands there for a few moments as they all wonder if this is the last time they will ever see Donna Martin at any sort of West Beverly High function. Each of them has a sinking feeling, some to more degrees than other. They all relive the night in their heads and wonder if there was anything they could have done differently that would have prevented this horrible situation of Donna being caught drunk.

"Well, adios amigos." Steve says in a depressed and out of it voice as Celeste grabs his arm.

"It was nice meeting you all." Celeste says softly and politely to everyone as they all nod and shake her hand.

Steve, Celeste, Andrea, and Jordan walk off and get in their limo as it takes off. At that moment, the valet pulls up with Dylan's Porsche.

"You guys ready to roll?" Dylan asks to Brenda and Scott.

"Yeah, I guess." Brenda replies, her tone emanates sadness and remorse.

"Sure." says Scott who can tell Brenda is feeling really sad right now and wishes there was something he could do to make her smile. But given what just happened with Donna, he knows that's not likely.

Dylan just doesn't say anything. He figures this is just one time where it would be best if he kept his mouth shut and said as little as possible. Dylan goes around and gets in the driver seat of his Porsche while Scott and Brenda squeeze in the one passenger seat in the car.

"Okay, so call me jeeves, but whose house am I going to?" Dylan asks. With Scott not having a car, he could take him home first.

Scott looks over to Brenda, only to see her unresponsive and looking down. "Go ahead and take Brenda home first." Scott says.

"Alright." Dylan responds in a mellow tone as they takes off in his Porsche.

* * *

><p>The limousine pulls up to the Martin's nice and luxurious home. By the time Donna has totally passed out and is resting her head on David's shoulder.<p>

The ride over has been so quiet that you could literally hear somebody talk underneath their breath. Gill Meyers was really looking forward to being a chaperone to the prom. But this was one thing he was not counting on, having to tell a kid's parents that their daughter had been caught drunk and would most likely be facing suspension from school.

For Brandon, any thoughts he might have entertained about him and Kelly having any romantic moments at prom would have to wait. Because now was definitely not the appropriate time. Kelly had known Donna for a long time, and for Donna to not be able to graduate with her after these years would be like a stab in the heart.

But the most distraught person in the car was clearly David. He had woke up that morning with such high hopes, thinking this would be the greatest day of his life. He and Donna had finally agreed to consummate their year long relationship with what would have been an unforgettable prom night. But that has now all gone up in smoke as he sees the lights are on at the Martins and he knows it's just a matter of seconds before he comes face to face with Felice Martin and has to tell her the entire story.

The limo comes to a complete halt in front of the front door and the dead silence is finally broken by Gil.

"Alright, you all know what we have to do. Who wants to come with me to be the bearer of horrible news?"

"Oh I'll go. After all this, I owe it to the Martins." says David, who is overridden with guilt.

"David, let me go, I know Mrs. Martin the best. I know how to break it to her" says Kelly.

"Look, both of you come. Brandon, you stay here with Donna." says Gil.

"Fine." Brandon agrees. He had no problem staying in the car. After all, he didn't know Felice at all and he'd just assume be left out of it as much as possible. The only reason he was there was to make sure that the limo got home okay.

David, Kelly, and Gil all get out of the car and walk up to the front door as David rings the doorbell. In a few seconds, the front light comes on and Felice answers the door in her robe with a look of surprise on her face.

"David, Kelly, I….. What's going on?" Felice asks with a look of grave concern on her face. Within seconds, Donna's father appears behind his wife.

"Hello Mrs Martin, Dr. Martin." greets David.

"What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you all be out enjoying prom night?" Dr. Martin asks. Immediately Felice knows something isn't right and her face turns to sheer panic.

"Where's Donna? Is she all right? What's wrong with Donna?"

"Mrs. Martin, calm down." says Kelly.

"I won't calm down until somebody tells me what's going on. I need to know my baby is okay." says Felice.

"She's fine, Mrs. Martin." says David. "Atleast she will be in the morning."

"What do you mean by that? DAVID?" screams Felice.

"Guys, where's Donna?" Dr. Martin asks.

"She's all right, she's out in the car." says Kelly.

"Mrs. Martin, Dr. Martin, I'm Gil Meyers, an English teacher at West Beverly and I was one of the chaperones at the prom tonight. And believe me when I tell you that I hate to be the one to have to tell you this news." says Gil.

"Look, would you just skip the small talk and get right to the point. Why are you here?" asks Felice in an impatient and unwelcoming tone.

"Mrs Martin, Donna passed out in the lobby of the Bel Age hotel in front of Mrs. Teasley where it was discovered that she was intoxicated." says Gil. David swallows hard, while Kelly grimaces. Felice and her husband just look at each other in disbelief as they both look out to the limo where their intoxicated daughter is.

The silence is deafening as nobody knows what to say at that point.

* * *

><p>Dylan pulls up the Walsh driveway in his Porsche. There had been many nights prior to this that he had pulled up this exact same driveway under much happier and much more festive circumstances. But now, a day that started out very depressing in Baja now appears to be ending very depressing at Casa Walsh.<p>

The car comes to a complete stop and the engine cuts off. Very little has been said on the ride over. Scott really hates it. He wants to say something positive and uplifting to pick Brenda's spirits up. The only thing he wanted was to be able to make Brenda happy on her prom night. But after what happened to Donna, any sort of happiness for her now seems like it's out of the question.

Brenda also feels bad. Not just for Donna, but she feels bad for Scott. Scott had been so sweet to her all night and had really gone the extra mile and did everything he possibly could to see that Brenda had as good a time as possible, and now this night which she thought would be a celebration of their friendship would nor forever be marred by Donna getting drunk and getting busted.

Meanwhile, Dylan finds himself in a very unusual position of being the third wheel. By now he's really questioning his decision to rush back up to LA from Baja to go to the prom. It definitely had not been worth it. They called it a night to remember, but this had been one night Dylan would just assume forget. Sure, he got to have a nice reminiscing dance with Brenda. But that was one rose in the middle of a giant thorn bush which included bad moments such as Kelly arguing with him and Donna getting busted for being drunk.

Dylan walks around to the hood of his car while Scott helps Brenda out and then escorts her up to where Dylan is.

"Thanks for the ride, Dylan." says Brenda.

"Don't mention it." Dylan replies softly, in an unemotional tone.

Brenda takes a few steps towards Dylan and grabs his arm and leans into him. "You mind if Scott walks me to the door?" she whispers. Dylan shakes his head no, meaning that he doesn't mind.

"Scott, I'll be out here whenever you're ready, dude." Dylan says as he walks back toward his Porsche and leans up against his car door, facing in the opposite direction from the front door. He doesn't want to watch Brenda and Scott. He would just assume not hear what they say or see what happens.

Brenda takes Scott's arm as he walks her up to the front door. Brenda reaches her front door and turns around and looks at Scott. He stands there looking at her and she finds it cute that he has a shy little grin on his face. He's still humble, even after all they've been through

"Well, I guess you're here." Scott replies.

"Yeah, I guess so." Brenda replies in a melancholy voice. Feeling the need to say something, Scott speaks up.

"I really hope everything works out for Donna." says Scott.

"Yeah me too. I guess we'll find out soon enough." says Brenda, who suddenly wants to enlighten the mood and make things end on a positive night. "Scott, you know, except for the obvious which you had no control over, I had a wonderful time tonight."

Scott smiles. "Yeah, me too." he says to Brenda. "Brenda, I really wanted to make this night perfect for you. Because after everything you've been through, and after everything you've done for me, nobody deserves it more than you."

Brenda puts on a delightful smile. Scott really has been an absolute gentleman to her tonight and throughout their whole friendship. And it's such a shame that it has to end on such a sour note. Brenda doesn't want it to end right then and there.

"Listen, would you like to go for a walk on the beach?" Brenda asks Scott. "I mean we left the prom so early and it's such a beautiful night. It's such a shame to go inside and just sit around and feel bad. I'm sure I can get my dad to lend me his car."

Scott smiles shyly, and then turns to look at Dylan who is still leaning up against the car with his back turned to them. He genuinely feels bad for him. He knows that Dylan regrets the decisions he had made. And given how the night has gone and the fact that Donna is in so much trouble over being caught getting drunk, Scott knows he would be in those same shoes if it hadn't been for Dylan stepping in and intervening.

A walk with Brenda Walsh on the beach in the moonlight glow after prom is a scenario that just a few months ago Scott could only live in his dreams and fantasies. But now, it was right there for the taking. All he had to do was say yes and send Dylan home. Scott entered tonight wanting to make it special and magical for Brenda. And after what happened to Donna, he didn't think that was possible. But now he's been given a second chance, and he's determined he won't fail this time.

"Brenda, I can think of nothing more I'd like to do than go for a walk on the beach with you, especially with you looking as beautiful as you are tonight." Scott says. "Except for maybe one thing" he continues

Brenda's face turns from smile to confusion. "What's that?"

Scott turns around and looks at Dylan again and nods in Dylan's direction. "Why don't you go ask Dylan?" Scott suggests, must to Brenda's surprise. "You know he's really a good guy. And he's kind of been going through a rough time lately. I'm sure a walk on the beach with you would make him smile."

Brenda looks over to the back of Dylan, the man she knew she loved. She had just been given the green light from her best friend and her prom date to go for it. She had no reason to hold back now, except for one thing. After all that had happened, could she really trust him again?

"Scott, I don't…Are you sure?" Brenda asks with concern on her face, wanting to leave no doubt in her mind that her going with Dylan wouldn't make him sad or upset in anyway.

"Brenda, listen to me." Scott says. Brenda listens, finding it kind of unusual that Scott is being as assertive as he is, as normally he's very shy and subdued. "Every moment I have spent or will ever spend with you is a moment I'll always treasure. Your friendship has been a real blessing to me. But I can't keep you all to myself. You've given me so much. But there are other people who need you too. That guy out there, he needs you right now a lot more than I do." Scott says sincerely, his voice almost breaking.

At this point Brenda has to fight to hold back the tears. "Scott, I don't…I mean I love him, but I just don't know if I can trust him. Not after everything that's happened."

Scott sighs a bit and then looks into Brenda's eyes. A tear rolls out of Brenda's eye. Scott reaches out and gently wipes the tear off of Brenda's cheek. "You know, when you first rejected me, I thought the same thing about you. But when it came down to it, I had to do one thing. I had to listen to my heart. And that's what told me that you weren't really like that. You made a mistake, but I knew you had a good heart. And that you would right the wrong if you could. So I forgave you. And that was the best thing I could have done. Because not only would I would have missed out on the chance to take the sweetest girl I know to the prom. But I would have lost the greatest friend I'll ever have, and that's you, Brenda." Scott says which brings a smile to Brenda's face. "Just listen to your hear. It will tell you what to do."

Brenda leans in and gives Scott a gentle and soft kiss on the lips out of friendship. Scott takes in the moment. It's the first time Brenda had kissed him on the lips and it wasn't putting on an act. "I love you, Scott Scanlon. Just promise me we'll always be friends, okay?" Brenda says as she embraces Scott in a warm hug.

They release from the hug and Scott shoots Brenda a warm smile. "Take it to the bank, Brenda. We'll be nothing but the best." he says. Scott smiles as he knows it can't get any better than this for him and that's just how he wants this night to end.

Sure he could have gone to the beach with Brenda and it would have been special and magical for him. And Brenda probably would have had a good time. But in the end, they would have come home and Brenda still wouldn't have been truly happy, atleast not as happy as she could have potentially been. Scott knew from watching Brenda and Dylan dance that night that he just couldn't bring the kind of happiness to her that Dylan could. And Dylan, who by now he also considered a good friend, was in really bad need of a pick me up. So he could not in good conscious be the one to stand in the way of two of his good friends potentially being able to be truly happy.

So he did the only thing his conscious would allow him to do. He moved aside to leave the door open for Brenda and Dylan to find their way back to each other. Whether or not they did, would be up to them. Scott turns around and walks off slowly as Brenda watches him.

Scott walks up to Dylan, who is still has his back to the front door as he leans up against his car door.

"You ready, man?" Dylan asks as he sees Scott.

"Actually Dylan, I think I'm going to walk home." replies Scott.

"What? You sure, man?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah, I think Brenda has something she wants to ask you." Scott says. Dylan turns around and looks at Brenda for the first time since she walked up to her door. Her eyes are completely wet as Dylan can recognize the intensity of the emotion on her face. "So go on, you don't want to keep her waiting." Scott says with a grin on his face as he slaps Dylan on the shoulder and starts to walk up the driveway.

Dylan looks down at the ground, then back at Brenda again, then toward Scott who has started up the driveway. It takes him a few seconds to comprehend everything that has just happened. But without hearing it, he slowly realizes what Scott had just done.

"Hey Scott." Dylan calls out. Scott turns around and walks back to Dylan.

"Yeah?" Scott asks.

Dylan looks at Scott for a few seconds, realizing what true character this kid has. "Thanks, man." Dylan says softly and sincerely as he gives Scott a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Take care of her, Dylan. She's a wonderful person." Scott says. Dylan doesn't say anything but just nods as Scott turns around and walks up the driveway. Both Brenda and Dylan stand still where they are at and watch Scott make his way up the driveway, slowly getting smaller and smaller in their vision until he's completely gone.

At the end of the driveway, Scott turns around and takes one final look at Brenda, who is still standing in the doorway. He takes in just how beautiful she looks one final time as he fully takes in what he had just done and he smiles as he knows in his heart he did the right thing. Scott then turns around and walks off down the street with a smile on his face, in general feeing good about the way things had turned out.

As he's gone, Brenda and Dylan turn to look at each other. Their eyes connect and there is nothing standing in between them. They just stand there for a moment and stare into each other's eyes. They have both come to this moment in time. The only question that remains is what will they do with it?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER PROMO:<p>

NARRATOR: Scott has cleared the road for Brenda and Dylan to reconcile.

(clip shown of Scott walking away from Brenda's house while she and Dylan look at each other.

NARRATOR: But will they follow his lead and reignite their lost love?

(clip shown of Dylan and Brenda kissing)

NARRATOR: Or has too much damage already been done?

(clip shown of Brenda and Dylan walking away from each other, neither one looking happy.

NARRATOR: Don't miss an all new 90210.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All right, so I guess there's only one question left to answer, huh? And you'll find that out next time on another entire Brenda & Dylan chapter. Yeah that's right. No more messing around **

**All you B/D fans who have been following my story since the beginning will finally get your question answered. I just hope you all are still around.**

**If you are, please review, let me know you're still out there.**


	37. Brenda & Dylan after prom

**DISCLAIMER: I do now own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize to everyone for not getting the chapter posted sooner. But with Christmas coming up and between shopping and Christmas parties and seeing old friends, I really haven't had a whole lot of free time for writing.**

**Anyways, this is the chapter I know a lot of you have been waiting for. It's an all Brenda and Dylan chapter that kicks off right after Scott has left and encouraged Brenda to go on a walk with Dylan, a walk that she initially offered to him. **

**So will Brenda & Dylan get back together or not? The majority of those reviewing and those who answered my poll have all said they wanted Brenda & Dylan to get back together. But just recently there have been a few new people who said that Brenda should never take Dylan back after what he did to her. A few, surprisingly, have even voiced support for Brenda & Scott getting together.**

**Well, I guess I can't please everybody. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dylan slowly walks toward Brenda as she just stands there with her arms folded. She has that look in her eye that makes it hard to tell what she is thinking at that particular moment. Dylan could normally tell what she was thinking, but this time it was hard even for him to tell.<p>

The sound of Dylan's dress shoes clanking on the cement sidewalk that leads up to the front door echoes off the walls of the house. He runs his hand through his hair which is slightly messed up at that point, unlike at the beginning of the night.

Brenda's got a slight chill, not from the temperature, but from the nervousness she was feeling. Just minutes ago, she was thinking she'd have a nice and relaxing walk on the beach with Scott, who she knew to be a total gentleman and would never put the moves on her or try to pressure her into sex or doing something she didn't want to do.

But with Dylan, it was different. Dylan was somebody who wasn't above putting himself first and looking out for his own wants and desires rather than Brenda's feelings. She knew this. The fact that he had run around with her best friend behind her back while she was in Paris the previous summer was proof of that.

Dylan on the other hand, was never a guy who was in the habit of getting nervous. Typically he wouldn't put a lot of thought into the way somebody else thought about him. He called it like he saw it, and if anybody didn't like it that was their problem. That was the attitude Dylan had with 98 percent of the people he encountered on a regular basis, but not with Brenda Walsh.

Dylan stops as he reaches the base of the front door steps. Both he and Brenda stand there looking at each other for a moment. Neither of them really knows what to say or how to get the conversation started. Finally Dylan breaks the awkward silence.

"So, Scott mentioned that you might have something you want to talk to me about." says Dylan in a suggestive tone.

"Oh did he now?" Brenda says jokingly. Dylan nods slightly with a smirk on his face as Brenda just grins, trying to think of something light hearted to say. "Well, you certainly found a nice tux on such short notice."

Dylan laughs as he finds Brenda's struggle to come up with a humorous statement to be cute. "Well thanks, Bren. But somehow I doubt think the real reason Scott is walking home right now at this very moment is because you wanted to give me a fashion critique." Dylan says prompting a chuckle from Brenda. She knows that he knows her far too well.

"Yeah, you're right. It's not." says Brenda. "I was just thinking that it's such a shame to end the night so early and on such a sour note, you know with Donna and all."

Dylan rubs the back of his neck with his right hand as he grits his teeth. "Yeah, you do have a point. I mean after all you don't have a curfew. And here you are calling it a night and it's barely after ten."

"So let's not call it a night just yet." Brenda suggests with a smile.

Dylan raises an eyebrow. "Just what exactly do you have in mind?" he asks.

"Well" Brenda replies as she pauses for a moment. "How does a walk on the beach sound?"

Dylan nods his head in approval. "Well, I started this day on a beach in Mexico. And right now, I'd say ending it on one in L.A. is sounding pretty good." Dylan says as Brenda smiles at him.

With those words Brenda walks off the front steps and back down towards Dylan's car. She decides not to go inside and tell her parents where she is going. Her parents told her she could stay out as late as she wanted to tonight, and it would be in everyone's interest not to do anything that would risk throwing a monkey wrench into that rare freedom she's enjoying.

Brenda walks behind Dylan, following him to his Porsche as they both get in. Dylan starts up the car and backs out of the Walsh driveway and takes off down the road.

* * *

><p>The wind is blowing slightly as Brenda and Dylan step onto the beach. Dylan has undone his tuxedo tie and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt, making himself a bit more comfortable.<p>

Brenda still has her prom dress on as well as the corsage that Scott got for her on her wrist. She has taken her shoes off to make it easier for her to walk on the beach.

The moon is out in full as its bright rays shine over the dark water, making it the perfect night. The temperature is ideal as it's not cold, but not really hot either. It's just perfect for a moonlight stroll on the beach. Both Brenda and Dylan look around taking in the sites and sounds of an empty beach at night as they walk. Neither of them knows where the night is going to lead them. But they both know they aren't ready for it to end just yet.

"You know, it's such a beautiful night." Brenda says as she walks with her arms folded, turning to the ocean to see the waves. "It's just a shame that we can't be here under better circumstances."

Walking at an arms length from Brenda, Dylan turns his head to face her. A look of calmness is in his eye. There is something about being at the beach with the waves crashing in the background that puts him at ease. "So what would you change about these circumstances?" he asks.

Brenda looks annoyed. "Dylan, how can you ask that? You know perfectly well what's wrong." Brenda says sternly.

"No, I don't. What I do know is that it's your prom night. And you're standing here looking beautiful in your prom dress with the moon light shining down and the waves cresting and you are not happy." Dylan replies

"How am I supposed to be happy when I don't know if Donna is going to graduate with us now?" asks Brenda.

"Come on, this is Donna Martin we're talking about, Felice Martin's daughter." Dylan replies in a reassuring tone. "I mean that woman is like best friends with everyone who is anyone on the school board. I really don't think Donna has anything to worry about."

Brenda sighs as the two of them begin walking down the beach again. "I don't know. I hope you're right." she says as the two of them resume their walk on the beach, passing by the Beverly Hills beach club. "I just feel so guilty." says Brenda.

"Bren, what do you have to feel guilty about?" asks Dylan.

"Dylan, I drank a glass of champagne tonight. I didn't get drunk and get caught." Brenda replies.

"So you should feel guilty because you knew when to stop and Donna didn't?" Dylan asks sarcastically.

"No, I should feel guilty because I didn't stop her from drinking." Brenda replies.

Dylan snickers. "Oh and what were you suppose to do, walk over and slap the glass of champagne out of her hand?" Dylan asks, trying to make a point. There is a brief moment of silence before he starts speaking again. "Look, I don't want to sound cold hearted. I care about Donna too. And if she needs anything from me, I'll be there for her. And I still say nothing's going to happen. But if it does, I'm not going to beat myself up over it. I mean everyone knew the no drinking at prom rule. I never encouraged her to drink. I never put any alcohol in her hand and told her to chug it, and neither did you."

Brenda looks confused. "So what are you saying? Just forget about her and go about our lives like nothing happened?" she asks, her tone indicating she's upset, but not overly angry.

"No, of course not." Dylan answers. "I'm saying be her friend and help her out if you can. But should the worst happen, don't beat yourself up over it. Because you did all you could. And there is absolutely nothing you could have done tonight that would have prevented Donna from getting caught. Am I right?" he asks, lowering his head and raising an eyebrow in a confident manner.

Brenda sighs. "Yeah, I guess so." she says.

"Now, would you mind if we talk about something else, because quite frankly this topic is kind of depressing." Dylan says, sparking a slight chuckle from Brenda.

"All right." Brenda replies with a grin as the two of them continue to walk on the beach.

* * *

><p>Dylan and Brenda have come to the spot on the beach that is so familiar to him. They pass the large rock that separates the tourist section from the more secluded part of the beach. Being here always brings back so many memories for Dylan.<p>

"Wow, hard to believe I'd wind up here after the end of a very long day." Dylan says to Brenda as he jumps down off the rock onto the beach.

"What do you mean?" Brenda asks.

"What do I mean?" Dylan repeats, sounding surprised that she doesn't know where they're at. "Bren, don't you know where we're at right now."

Brenda shakes her head. "We're on the beach, at night. Is there something more to it than that?"

"Oh my god." Dylan says as he snickers and shakes his head in disbelief. "I can't believe the whole time we were together, I never brought you out here."

"Why? What is so special about this spot on the beach?"

"Well Bren, there is a lot of history to this spot. See, this is where I took your brother the day I met him, and told him about the green room. You know it was funny, I initially did it as a joke. See him being from Minnesota, I thought he would totally crack when he first saw a big wave. But Brandon being Brandon, he kept getting back up on that board and trying again. I knew then and there that this Minnesota guy was somebody I wanted to keep as a friend, cause he was the kind of guy who would stick by you if you got in a jam. Not like those surfer goons I was hanging out with at that time. And I was right. Because that lead me down a whole different road and to much better things." Dylan explains.

"Like what?" Brenda asks curiously.

"Well, it lead me to your family, your friends. And most of all, it lead me to the best thing that ever happened to me. It lead me to you." says Dylan in a soft and soothing tone as he gazes at Brenda.

Brenda stares back at him. The passion is in her eyes and she is feeling it in her heart, but she doesn't act on her impulses just yet.

Feeling the need to break the ice at that moment, Dylan continues on. "I also brought Scott here when he was depressed about you not wanting to be his girlfriend. When he left though, he was a little wiser." says Dylan.

Brenda nods, comprehending everything that Dylan is telling her at that moment. "So I guess this part of the beach just has that kind of effect on people, huh? It's where big changes happen." she asks.

Dylan shakes his head. "Well, not always for the better. This is also the spot where I spent my first night with Kelly, here on this beach, a year ago on your last night in Paris."

Brenda looks away just as Dylan says that. Suddenly she is not feeling so happy anymore. The look on her face turns serious as she turns back to Dylan. "I really didn't need to know that, Dylan." says Brenda. Dylan frowns. "In any case, that's the past. And the past is the past. So there's no sense drudging up painful memories."

Dylan digs his toe into the sand as he takes a look out at the ocean and the waves crashing onto the shore in the darkness. He then turns his full attention back over to Brenda.

"Actually Bren, there is." Dylan replies. Brenda squints her eyes slightly and focuses her full attention on every word coming out of his mouth. "I wanted to tell you that. You need to know the bad as well as the good. Then maybe, just maybe, one day I will be able to repair that trust that I had with you." he says sincerely.

"Dylan, I just. I don't know if I'm ready for all of that right now. I mean, I'm about to go to college and start a new chapter of my life. I just feel…" Brenda says as she pauses. "Honestly I don't know how I feel." Brenda cries as she throws her arms up into the air.

Dylan looks at her, seeing the pure emotion on her face and he gets kind of choked up. He knows that fully regaining her trust might be totally impossible at this point. His soft tone and warm demeanour that had originally won her heart in the beginning was not going to do him any good anymore. He was just going to have to lay it all on the line.

"Well I do. I know you're scared. Scared about the unknown, about what you are going to face after we graduate. I mean hell, it might not seem like it, but I'm more scared than you or anybody." says Dylan.

"You? But you always seem to have that live life by the seat of your pants attitude, like nothing never bothers you." says Brenda.

"I have to give off that impression, Bren. It's what helps me get through. But the fact is that no matter where you go in life, you'll always have your family. I mean you'll always have Jim and Cindy and Brandon there to catch you if you fall. I have nobody to look out for me. I mean once I turn 21, all that money gets turned over to me and I won't have your dad looking out for my interests anymore. Who's going to be there to keep me from blowing it like I manage to blow everything good that comes along in my life?" Says Dylan, the intensity is clearly in his tone. Brenda just looks at him, trying to think of the right words to say to ease his mood.

"You'll be fine, Dylan. You really will." says Brenda. The wind starts to pick up and begins blowing her dress.

"How will I know for sure?" says Dylan. "Bren, you, your brother, and your parents are the only family I got. And over the course of this past year, I've managed to push you all away. I gave you up for Kelly because I was tired of the struggle of dealing with your dad. I wasn't willing to fight to keep you at that time. But the fact of the matter is, when I still needed you, you fought for me. And Kelly would never have done that. She's not a bad person. But she's not the right one for me, Bren."

Brenda looks at Dylan, wondering what he's getting at. "And you think I am?" she asks.

"I wanted to make sure that I had no doubt in my mind anymore before I admitted it. I love you, Brenda. And I can't change what I've done in the past. Now you've seemed willing to forgive me. The only thing I can ask is are you willing to give me one more chance?" he asks. "I'm not going to twist your arm. I'd just like an answer."

Dylan stands there for what seems like an eternity as he waits for Brenda's answer. Brenda's eyes have that blank look in them, making it very hard to read her emotions. The wind slowly blows her hair back behind her shoulders. Dylan and Brenda look at each other, into each other's eyes. They both feel like kissing each other. Dylan waits for Brenda to give him the sign.

"Let's start walking back to the car." says Brenda, not fully ready to give him an answer right then and there.

Dylan nods his head in disappointment as the two of them turn around and begin heading back up the beach.

* * *

><p>Back in Dylan's Porsche, he drives down the road as Brenda sits silently in the passenger seat. It is nearing midnight and Brenda still isn't ready to go home. Very little has been said, but neither one is ready to go home yet.<p>

Dylan has taken a scenic route and has gone up to the top of the hill where he use to take Brenda all the time back when they were dating. He drives down the road at a comfortable speed, just enjoying the still of the night.

Brenda sits in the passenger seat very quietly as she peers out over the lights of Los Angeles below her. She thinks to herself and begins to relive the past several months in her head. She feels bad that she didn't give Dylan an answer when he asked her to give him a second chance. The truth is that she's afraid to do either. She's afraid that if she does, she'll get hurt again. But if she doesn't, she'll look back and always wonder what might have been. Then she begins to think about Scott and realizes how he put her trust back into her, even after she told him the entire story. She wanted so badly for Scott to trust her again and she remembered what it was like not knowing if he ever would. Not she realizes Dylan is walking in those same shoes.

For Dylan, he's pretty much resounded to the fact that Brenda's silence when asked the question was not good news. She has had tons of time to think and ponder whether or not she wants him back in her life completely. In his mind, Brenda Walsh has always been a girl who knows what she wants and will go after it if she wants it bad enough. The fact that she hasn't said anything can only mean that the damage that was done to their relationship can't be repaired. Sure, they can be friends again, but nothing more.

Brenda spots a lookout spot just ahead. "Dylan, can you pull over up here?" says Brenda.

"Up here?" Dylan asks, wanting to reaffirm what she's asking.

"Yes."

Dylan takes his foot off the gas and slowly applies it to the break as he finds the most isolated spot of the lookout and drives there. There are a few other cars there, presumably other prom couples or teenagers who came up there to make out. But both Brenda and Dylan have far too much on their minds at that point to really care.

Dylan slowly brings his car to a halt, facing the glowing lights of downtown Los Angeles as he turns off the engine and turns to look at Brenda. He takes a deep breathe as he knows that whatever has been stewing on Brenda's mind is about to come out.

"All right, I'm listening." Dylan says to Brenda. "Spit it out, Bren. Say what you got to say."

"Dylan, I'm not going to go down the same road and talk about how bad it hurt me when you picked Kelly. I shouldn't have to." says Brenda

Dylan sighs, not liking how this is starting out. "Yeah, I know."

"I was very angry at you. And even after we started talking again, there was a part of me that still wasn't over it." explains Brenda.

"Brenda, can you just get to the point." Dylan says. Brenda holds up her hand.

"Dylan, please, just here me out, okay?" says Brenda. "You were the biggest thing in my life. We had something really special; a connection that I thought was so deep. And I didn't understand how you could possibly give all that up for Kelly. And when I saw how you two fought all the time, I questioned it more and more."

"Hey, I can't change what I've done in the past, all right." Dylan says as he picks up the volume of his voice, growing slightly more irritated as he now fully expects Brenda to tell him that she can never be with him again as that seems to be what she's leading up to. "Yeah, I've done a lot of stupid things in my life. And that may have been one of the stupidest. I am sorry, all right? I am sorry for all the hurt and all the pain I put you through. I just don't know what else I can do to prove it to you. So if you can't find it in your heart to put the past in the past and start over with a clean slate, then just quit jerking me around and tell me right now so we can both move on with our lives."

The intensity in Dylan's voice picks up with every word he says. Brenda can feel that it's all about to boil over. She has been very careful with every word she has said. She wanted to make her point.

"Dylan, I've been over it and over it in my head. And the way I see it there is only one thing left for us to do." Brenda says in a tone that totally convinces Dylan it's over.

Dylan takes a deep breathe and throws his hands up in the air, taking one more look at Brenda. "Alright Bren, if that's the way you want it, I guess that's fair." he says as he puts his right hand on the car key that's in the ignition. Before he can turn the key, he's taken by surprise when he feels Brenda's warm hand on top of his as she prevents him from turning the key and starting the car. Dylan turns to look at Brenda who has a sad look in her eye.

"I want you to kiss me, Dylan." says Brenda.

Dylan looks at Brenda with confusion. "What? You want one last kiss good-bye before we both walk off in different directions? Sorry Bren, but you should know by now I'm not one for sappy endings.

"No Dylan, you don't get it." says Brenda. "Despite everything you did to me, and how bad you hurt me, I still never stopped loving you. And I know I never will. I'm not ready to let you go."

Dylan takes a long hard look into Brenda's eyes, making sure she's not joking with him. "Bren, are you really sure about this?" Dylan asks.

Brenda looks at Dylan with a warm smile that says it all. "That second chance is yours if you still want it." she says softly. The corners of Dylan's mouth go up as his face truly lights up for the first time in a really long time. Brenda knew how to really be sombre when she was saying stuff she knew he wasn't going to take well. But likewise, nobody was warmer than she was when she was being sweet and compassionate.

"That's all I've ever wanted." Dylan says as he slowly leans in. Brenda leans in and tilts her head sideways. The two of them close their eyes almost simultaneously as they lean in slowly. Their lips touch as the two of them share a sweet and innocent kiss.

The kiss lasts about 3 seconds as Brenda breaks from it to look into Dylan's eyes. She wants to see that passion that she had forgotten about. She then leans in again and kisses him and grabs the back of his neck as she opens her mouth to move her tongue into his as he does the same.

The two of them sit there and continue to kiss for what seems like forever, but for both of them it isn't long enough. A few months ago neither of them thought they would ever kiss the other one again, at least not a loving kiss like this was. Dylan could feel it. Over the last year, he forgot how real everything was with Brenda and how all the struggle to keep their relationship going was worth it just for moments like this.

Finally the two of them break from this kiss and look at each other passionately. They both are overwhelmed with emotion at that point and can only say one thing.

"Dylan, I love you. I never stopped." says Brenda.

"Yeah." Dylan whispers back. "I love you too, Bren."

The two of them sit there as Brenda reaches out and grabs Dylan's hand and holds it. After a few moments of looking out and enjoying the night air, Dylan takes Brenda's hand up to his mouth as he sweetly kisses her hand. He looks at his watch and sees that it's almost midnight.

"So what do you want to do now?" Dylan asks. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"I just want to stay right here." Brenda replies.

"All night?" Dylan asks.

"No. Not all night. Just for a little while. I want you to hold me, Dylan. Just hold me and don't say anything. I need to be reminded what it's like to be in your arms again." says Brenda softly.

Dylan complies and puts an arm around Brenda as she leans into him and puts her head on his shoulder gently and they stare out into the night. Neither of them says anything, but at this point their thoughts are almost one. They both know that there is no other place they'd rather be then right there at that moment. And they both want to make that moment last as long as possible.

And in their own individual thought, they both know one thing. They wouldn't have gotten back together if it wasn't for one person. It was Scott who helped Dylan realize once again how important Brenda was to him. And he also helped Brenda realize how important forgiveness was. Both of them owe it to Scott, and they are both grateful to him for what he did, especially that night when he let Brenda go and free her to pursue Dylan again.

* * *

><p>It is just a little bit after two in the morning when Dylan's Porsche comes pulling up to the Walsh house. He has one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand is holding Brenda's tightly as he pulls up to the corner of Casa Walsh and comes to a complete stop.<p>

Very little was said on the ride home. Neither felt that many words needed to be said. Sometimes the most beautiful moments in life are the moments when nothing is said. This is something that both Brenda and Dylan were well aware off. But as Brenda prepares to get out of the car, Dylan finally decides it's time to break the silence.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back to my place?" he asks.

Brenda smirks. "Yeah, I kind of don't think that's a good idea. We may be back together, but I'm not exactly ready to hop back into bed with you just yet. So you're just going to have to wait." She says firmly but in a happy manner.

Dylan nods and chuckles. "I wouldn't expect anything less from Brenda Walsh. Believe it or not, I actually would have been quite disappointed if you made it that easy." he says.

"Yeah, somehow I think you would have gotten over it pretty quickly." replies Brenda as she leans in and kisses Dylan warmly on the lips. She moans slightly, which is quite the turn on to him. As she pulls away, Dylan leans in more to try to get her to stay a bit longer. After a few more short kisses, Brenda finally pulls away.

"All right, we'll have more time for that later. Right now, I think I better get in there and find out from Brandon what happened when they dropped Donna off." Says Brenda who turns to the house and notices the light is on in Brandon's room meaning he has gotten home and is still home.

"So, are you going to tell your parents about our little reconciliation?" Dylan asks as Brenda gets out of the car.

"Not just yet." Brenda answers. "First I need to tell them I'm staying in L.A. to go to college. Then give it about a week, and then I'll clue them in. That way my father won't think the two things are related to each other."

Dylan raises an eyebrow. "Are they?" he asks curiously.

Brenda leans in over the top of the Porsche and kisses him once more. "No. But it does make things a lot more convenient, you have to admit."

Dylan just smiles at Brenda as he slowly pulls away. Brenda watches him for a moment as he drives off. She looks around to make sure nobody else saw that, especially to see if Brandon had been looking out the window. He hadn't.

She makes her way up the walkway and to the front door. Eventually everyone would find out that she was back with Dylan again. Brenda wasn't worried about that right now. She'd cross that bridge when it came. But as she makes her way back to her house, while she's happy in one respect, the reality of Donna and what happened to her tonight hadn't escaped her. Her thoughts were still with Donna and what would happen to her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So they got back together? I have to admit, this chapter wasn't as easy to write as I initially thought it was going to be. I'm not sure how in character I kept both Brenda & Dylan. Oh well. Hopefully some of you will give me some good feedback on it.**

**Originally, this had been where I intended to end this story. But I'm going to be writing three more chapters to take us to and through graduation so that we can tie up some loose ends. Not sure when I'll have the next chapter posted. This upcoming week promises to be very busy for me, as I'm sure it is for all of you too. So not sure how much writing I'll get done.**

**Oh and yes, please review. **


	38. Donna Martin graduates!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. Okay. First and foremost, I apologize to everyone for the long delay in between posting chapters. The holidays were extremely hectic for me, and after the holidays work and some other personal business consumed all of my free time and for a good three weeks I had no free time to write. Hopefully I haven't lost too many readers. **

**So I'm really excited about the sequels I have planned for this story, which will revolve around seasons 4 & 5. But before I can get there, I have to wrap up all the loose ends here in seasons 3. And the last major one is the issue of Donna graduating.**

**I had a very difficult time writing this chapter and for the most part, it's not going to be very different from what took place on the show. In fact, much of the dialogue is exact. I just made a few minor changes with Scott being around and with Brenda and Dylan being back together. But the main plot is identical to the show. I really hate that this is mostly copied from the show, but I couldn't think of a much better way to do it. Most of my creativity is going into planning the sequels, and I just didn't give a whole lot of effort into going out on my own for this chapter, especially since it really isn't a main plot of this story. And it will be pretty anti-climatic after prom. But like I said, I wanted to wrap up the loose ends**

**So if you're still wanting to read this chapter after that downplay, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>His white mustang has pulled into the West Beverly high school parking lot hundreds of times, on hundreds of school mornings just like this day. But on this day, Brandon Walsh knew that when he got back in his car to leave the school, things would be completely different than they are now. He would either be a big hero, or he would be the one responsible for getting hundreds of students to throw their future educational careers down the drain for nothing.<p>

It wasn't so much the idea of Donna not being able to graduate that made him gather the entire gang at the Peach Pit to get them to call the entire senior class of 93 and agree to walk out on finals, but it was anger over what the school board was doing was wrong.

Brenda wasn't with him. Dylan came by early to pick her up and take her to school. Even though they were back together again, they found they didn't have a whole lot of time to bask in the romantic glow of each other. Between studying for finals and the whole situation with Donna being suspended and the walkout, there was very little time for any romance. And even when there was, the sombre mood that resonated over them would always foil the moment.

Just like a few nights earlier, after Donna had called the Peach Pit to let everyone know that she had lost the hearing with the school board and they weren't going to let her graduate. Brenda had gone over to Dylan's house to study, but the two of them wound up doing anything but studying.

_Dylan lies on top of Brenda on the couch. He puts one hand on her hip and strokes her dark brown hair as he kisses her passionately, opening and closing his mouth and occasionally teasing her with his tongue. Brenda moans a couple of times as she returns the kisses and wraps her arms around his shoulders. The moans are only partly coming from the passion of the moment. Much of it is coming from her own feelings of guilt and helplessness over Donna. _

_Finally having had enough, Brenda sits up and pushes Dylan off of her. "Dylan, I'm sorry. I just can't. Not tonight. Besides we need to study"_

_Dylan looks exasperated. "Oh come on, Bren. We've been studying for the last two hours straight. We've earned a little break." Dylan says as he goes into kiss Brenda's neck, but she puts her hand up to stop him._

"_No, I'm serious. I just can't do this. I keep thinking about poor Donna and how she worked so hard to overcome a learning disability, and now because of the stupid school board, she's not going to be able to graduate." says Brenda. Seeing that he's not going to win, Dylan sits up on the couch as does Brenda._

"_So what? Because of this whole Donna thing now, we're just supposed to stop living and be depressed all the time because of it?" Dylan asks._

"_Dylan, she's one of my best friends. And she's your friend too. You know she's always looked up to you like a big brother." lectures Brenda._

"_Yes, I know." Dylan answers softly. "And believe me, Brenda, if there was anything I could do to help her out, I would. But if her parents aren't even going to appeal, there isn't anything we can do." Dylan explains as he and Brenda both take deep breathes._

"_I guess you're right." says Brenda as she sighs_

"_In the meantime, I'm not going to let this whole Donna thing bring me down. I mean for the first time in I don't even know how long, I'm actually happy. I got some direction in life. I already talked to Mrs. Teasley, she's writing me a great letter of recommendation to California University, as long as I do good on these finals. And I got my girl back. The one I belong with. For the first time, things are actually starting to go right for me. I have some direction. I know where I'm going and I got somebody by my side to go there with me." Dylan says as he grabs Brenda's hand. "Come on, Bren, can't you just be happy?" Dylan pleads in a soft voice with a slight whine as he leans in and softly kisses Brenda on the lips._

"_I am happy." Brenda says smiling. "I would just be a whole lot happier if one of my best friends was graduating with me."_

"_Yeah, well that's out of your hands, Bren. And it's out of mine too. Let's just focus on the thing we can control. Like studying." says Dylan who starts to read his English book._

"_You're right. We should get back to studying." says Brenda as she leans in and kisses Dylan again passionately, falling into him as he lies back on the sofa with her on top of him. "Right after we finish our break." Brenda replies with a smile and a romantic laugh as she and Dylan continue to make out on the sofa._

Dylan pulls his Porsche into the parking lot as Brenda hops out of the passenger side while Dylan shuts his car off and gets out. Dylan and Brenda begin walking hand in hand towards Brandon who is standing at the front of the school.

"Hey B." greets Dylan.

"Hey D, I heard you're with us after all." says Brandon.

"Well what can I say, your sister here made me see things in a whole new light." Dylan remarks. He was the last one to jump on board and go along with walking out on finals to try to save Donna from being kicked out of school.

Occasionally Dylan would find himself getting into the habit of looking out for himself first. Things had finally started to go right for him. He was happy with where he was and where he was going. And he was focusing all his energy on making a good grade to make him a shoe in to get into California University and go to school with Brenda next year. At first he wasn't about to throw it all away just so Donna could wear a cap and a gown. But after Brenda talked to him and convinced him that Donna needed him, he couldn't help but agree to do it and help make the phone calls to the rest of the senior class to get them to come.

"My sister just has that oh so persuasive personality, doesn't she?" asks Brandon jokingly.

"Hey, what can I say. I can't say no." Dylan replies with a grin.

"That's right and don't you forget it." says Brenda as she leans in and kisses Dylan.

"Alright you two, enough of that." says Kelly with a grin on her face, as she comes walking up to where everyone is standing. When Kelly first heard the news that Brenda and Dylan had gotten back together, she was upset as she felt that it confirmed her deeply lied suspicion that Dylan had broken up with her just to get back together with Brenda. But the hurt feelings were only temporary as she came to the realization that after all the problems she had with Dylan it wasn't meant to be and Brenda was the one who he should be with.

"So Kelly, how'd you do last night?" Brenda asks, referring to the number of students she was able to get to agree to walk out.

"Perfect. Everyone I talked to said they'd do it." Kelly answers.

"Yeah, me too." says Brenda.

"Same here." says Dylan.

"You wouldn't believe how much everyone wanted to help Donna. It was amazing." says Kelly.

"Yeah, it turns out all of them aren't happy with the way the school board's been running things. They just needed somebody to step up to the plate." says Brandon.

"Easy there, slim." replies Dylan. "Don't go counting your chickens before they hatch. Even if everyone does go along with this, that still doesn't mean it's going to work."

"Maybe, maybe not. But at least we're standing up for something and that's all that matters." says Brandon.

Just then, Steve, Andrea, and David come walking up to them.

"So how'd you guys do?" Brenda asks.

"Perfect, everyone I talked to is on board." says Andrea.

"Hey guys, I told Donna what's going down, and she says to say that she loves you all." says David.

"Well let's just hope for her sake this works." replies Brandon.

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but shouldn't we like synchronize our watches or something?" asks Brenda.

"Like at oh nine hundred we all stand up and march out in unascend?" Dylan asks jokingly with his arm around Brenda as she looks at him and playfully slaps him on the shoulder.

"Come on, get serious." Brenda laughs as she leans her head against Dylan's shoulder.

"No, we all go by the classroom clock. At 10 A.M. we walk." says Andrea in response to Brenda's question.

"So a few hours from now, we're all going to be heroes or big time losers." says Steve, after a few seconds of silence.

"Steve, it'll all work out, man. Trust me." Brandon says, trying to be comforting.

"Pft, that's easy for you to say." Steve snickers. "You haven't spent the last four months in detention every day to graduate. If this backfires, Brandon, all that time will be for nothing."

Before any can reply to Steve, Brandon and the gang are approached by Toby and Howard, two juniors who work on the Blaze with Brandon and Andrea and have been openly critical towards them about the senior class not having any spirit to make a stand on anything. Leading the way for Howard and Toby is Scott.

"Brandon." Scott says softly to get his attention. "Some people here would like to talk to you."

"So Walsh, looks like the rooster's come home to crow." Toby says with a grin.

"Where'd you learn that, Toby? The farmer's almanac?" teases Brandon. Everyone chuckles.

"Last week when a dress code came down that didn't affect you, you didn't give a damn what happened at this school." Toby says, as Brandon nods. "Now, we hear from you friend Scott here that there is some senior mobilization to save Donna Martin." says Toby.

"Well you heard right." says Brandon.

"Well we want you to know that we're with you." says Howard to a surprised Brandon.

"Thanks." Brandon replies.

"Well, we also talked to a lot of juniors." says Scott.

"You did?" Brandon asks.

"If you can somehow add 'dumping the dress code' to your list of demands, you've got 300 more kids walking with you." says Toby.

Brandon looks around to see everyone's reaction. "What do you say guys?" he asks.

"I never really liked dress codes." replies Kelly.

"I say stick it to them." says Steve. Everyone nods their heads in agreement, knowing they are all on the same page.

As everyone starts to walk back into school, Dylan and Brenda walk hand in hand, Brenda looks towards Scott for a moment as he grins shyly. Brenda turns back to Dylan.

"Look, you go on ahead, I need to talk to Scott for a minute." Brenda says. Dylan glances at Scott then turns back to Brenda.

"All right." Dylan says as he leans in and kisses Brenda on the lips before walking into school. Brenda walks over to Scott.

"Scott, you know you really came through big here. Donna's going to really appreciate what you did. So do I." says Brenda.

"Hey, I just wanted to help. And this was the best way I knew how." Scott replies.

"Well you did more than help. You might actually help make a difference." says Brenda. "And look, even though I'm back with Dylan, I really am glad that you and I are still friends." says Brenda.

Scott smiles. "Yeah, me too." he says.

"And just so you know, I haven't told anyone yet but Dylan, but I'm going to California University next year. So I'll still be around if you ever want to talk nor get a cup of coffee or something." says Brenda. Scott grins.

"Hey Scott." yells a female voice from behind. Scott turns to see that it's Brittany waving to him.

"Though from the looks of things, you might just be too busy for me." jokes Brenda with a smile. Scott smiles and laughs.

"I'm never too busy for a friend." Scott replies.

"I know." says Brenda, who looks over at Brittany and sees that she's impatiently waiting for Scott to come over to her. "Go on, you don't want to keep a girl waiting." advises Brenda with a smile as she watches Scott turn off and walk in Brittany's direction.

Brenda doesn't stay to watch the conversation between Scott and Brittany. She doesn't need to. It's their business. She turns around and walks into the school. She's got bigger things on her mind at that moment. Everyone does.

* * *

><p>The calm before the storm, that is what the hallways of West Beverly High school are just minutes before ten o'clock a.m., when the first final exam is scheduled to begin.<p>

The tension and nervousness can be felt all throughout the school, but not for the reasons that the teachers think. The tense nerves have nothing to do with the upcoming exams. What's going through each of their minds is the risk each one of them is about to take by walking out in order to try to save Donna Martin from getting thrown out of school and not being able to graduate.

As Brandon, Dylan, and Andrea sit in Gill Meyers advanced AP English class listening to his final instructions, down the hall in chemistry, David ponders if all the hard work he's done over the last year to try to graduate early is about to go out the window. Between taking double the course load and running a radio show, David has had little time for socializing. His relationship with Donna has taken a hit and his friendship with Scott was practically non-existent until a few weeks ago. Fortunately for David, it was through Donna's encouragement that he was able to rebuild his friendship with Scott. Donna really did bring out the best in him.

Over in government class, Steve and Brenda are sitting at their desks with their exams turned face down in front of them. As they watch the second hand of the clock above the door go past 12, they both know it's just two minutes until the moment of truth. Would everyone else be getting up with them? Or would they be walking out alone.

Both Steve and Brenda had not had the kind of senior year they had anticipated at the start of it. But while both of them had their really low points, their fortunes both appeared to be on the up.

Steve knew he was fortunate to still be at West Beverly. He had given Mrs. Teasley every reason to expel him when he was caught trying to break into school and change his grade. And while double detention every day was challenging and hard, he had gutted it out and in the process built character. With each passing second, getting closer to ten o'clock, he couldn't help but wonder if all his time in detention was all about to be for nothing.

Brenda had to go through hell her senior year, but in the end, it was all worth it. When Dylan chose Kelly over her, she thought it was the worst thing that ever happened to her. But if she could do it all over again, she wouldn't change a thing. This turn of event led to her friendship with Scott and her reconciliation with Dylan the night of her senior prom. There is an old saying that says if you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours forever. Brenda let Dylan go, and ultimately he came back. With the love of her life back, and her college plans set, everything seemed to finally be going right for her, but that could all be coming to an end.

Kelly waits for ten o'clock in Art class. For her, she has found that helping other people can be more rewarding and fulfilling than helping herself. This was something that Brandon helped show her the way on. And it's turned her into a happier person. When she agreed to help Steve and company set up Tony Miller, at first she didn't have the enthusiasm. But after it was all said and done, she felt good that she was able to help out somebody else and be part of a team and not just thinking about herself. Now that one of her best friend's is in danger of not graduating, her desire to help and do whatever it takes to see Donna wear that gap and gown is overriding any and all self-fulfilling thoughts she may have.

Just one room over from Kelly, Scott is preparing to take his U.S. history exam. Being a junior and not a senior, Scott was perhaps risking more than the rest of the gang. Never mind not graduating, he stood the possibility of getting suspended or even expelled from West Beverly if this walkout backfired. A year ago, he would never have dreamed of taking such a risk for somebody he knew very little about. But Brenda's friendship has changed him into a new person. He is no longer the timid little freshman who's scared of getting in trouble. He's now somebody who knows that sometimes to get what you want, you have to take big risks. Nobody asked him to call Toby and Howard and tell them what was going on. But the fact was that Donna was his best friend's girlfriend. And she had helped him out over the past several weeks, so now it was time for him to return the favor and help her out.

With only seconds left to go, Brandon, Dylan, and Andrea await the bell to ring in Mr. Meyers class.

The nervousness was etched on everyone's face as there was a lot at stake here for everyone. Andrea had worked very hard to get into Yale, and to become valedictorian of the senior class. For maybe the first time ever, Dylan felt like he finally had some direction in life. He was back with the girl he belonged with and knew what he wanted to do. He had found his passion for writing. As they both waited, they both questioned their own decisions and wondered if years from now they wouldn't look back on this with regret.

But nobody was risking more than Brandon. With a bright future ahead of him in whatever career path he chose, Brandon wasn't just risking throwing that away, but earning the wrath of all his fellow students if this thing backfired. For this whole walkout was his idea and he was the one who organized it, and people would point the fingers in his direction if this wound up messing up their futures. He knew it, but he was willing to risk it, not just for Donna, but to stand up for what was right.

The clock ticks away its final seconds as it moves to ten o'clock and the bell rings throughout the school, signalling that it's time to begin exams. At that moment, Brandon puts his pencil down on his desk and stands up, staring straight at Gil Meyers. Everyone else follows suit and stands up too.

"What's going on?" Gil asks in a not so surprised manner. He was one of the few faculty members who had an idea that this may go down as he was the one who suggested it to Brandon privately yesterday. But in order to save his job and put on the appearance that he had nothing to do with it, he had to make it look like he was surprised.

"We're walking out." says Brandon in a very calm and unemotional manner as he walks past Gil and out of the classroom. Dylan, Andrea, and everyone else follows him as does most of the rest of the school as they take to the hallways and out the doors.

* * *

><p>"Donna Martin Graduates! Donna Martin Graduates!" echo the chants of hundreds of students standing outside the school as the await for the organizer of the walkout to appear and lead them toward city hall where Donna's hearing was scheduled to begin.<p>

Brandon makes his way through the chanting student body as he claps at their enthusiasm. Many have made homemade signs in support of Donna graduating and dumping the dress code. Andrea, David, Brenda, Steve, and the rest of the gang are right behind him as he makes his way to the front to lead over four hundred students down the street toward city hall.

As he gets to the front he spots Dylan and gives him a high five. "Bro, good to see you with us, my man. I wasn't so sure you were up for this" shouts Brandon.

"Hey, I said I was with you." Dylan replies as he spots Brenda who comes running up to him in the crowd. "Besides, Bren here would kill me if I didn't come." Dylan jokes as he puts an arm around Brenda and kisses her head as they walk arm in arm behind Brandon.

Toby grabs Brandon's arm and pulls him in so he can hear her. "Maybe I was wrong, Brandon. Maybe the class of 93 has life left in it after all." she says cheerfully. Brandon nods. Normally he'd smile, but on this day he's carrying a stoned hard emotionless face of a leader. The fact was all the students were looking to him to lead, and he was the one person there who couldn't show emotion, and he knew it.

Not too far behind them, Scott walks with the rest of the student body. Brittany, who has also walked out is walking beside him. The two are still just friends, but she has started to seek him out in crowds.

"Scott!" Brittany yells to get his attention.

"Oh, hey Brittany." Scott replies. "Glad to see you're with us."

"Well, it didn't' take a whole lot of arm twisting to get me to walk out on my geometry, especially seeing as how I didn't study at all." Brittany jokes garnering a chuckle from Scott.

"Yeah, well still, you're taking a risk." Scott says as they continue to walk amongst the constant chants of "Donna Martin graduates."

"So what's your mom going to do if you get in trouble for this?" Brittany asks.

Scott shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. And to be honest, I really don't care." Scott says as Brittany looks surprised. "I mean she's alreay took away my car until next fall. What more could she possibly do? Besides, if this helps Donna graduate, it's worth it."

"You actually know Donna Martin?" Brittany asks.

"Well yeah, she's my best friend's girlfriend." Scott says.

"Your best friend?" Brittany asks. Coincidentally at that moment, Scott sees that David is walking just in front of him and grabs his shoulder, getting David's attention.

"Brittany, meet my best friend, David Silver." Scott says.

"Hi, nice to meet you." says David. Brittany nods back. "Hey Scott, she's a cutie." David whispers to him as Scott smiles.

As the students make their way down the streets of Beverly Hills, Brenda and Dylan continue to walk hand in hand as Dylan notices that Brenda has stopped chanting.

"Bren, what's wrong?" Dylan asks.

"Huh?" Brenda asks. "Oh nothing."

"Come on, why do you have such a serious look on your face?" he asks.

"I don't know." Brenda replies. "I mean what if we all get in serious trouble for this." she says seriously.

Dylan snickers. "Well Bren, it's a little late to get cold feet. I mean the wave has already formed and is working it's way to the beach. Nothing left to do but ride it out." he says.

Brenda chuckles softly as she turns to Dylan with a smile. "Why is it you always manage to refer to everything in surfer lingual?" she asks.

"Hey, can you think of any better way to put things?" Dylan asks. "Oops, I almost forgot, you're not one who likes getting your hair wet. But it's cool. I love you anyway." says Dylan as he leans in and kisses Brenda.

"Hey what's going on here?" Steve asks as he and Kelly both come walking up to Brenda and Dylan.

"Yeah, you stopped chanting. What's up with that?" Kelly asks.

"Oh Bren here is just a little nervous about getting in trouble." Dylan says.

"Trouble?" Steve says laughing. "Everything's going to be fine, trust me."

"Oh yeah, this coming from the main attraction of West Beverly's detention hall of fame." jokes Kelly.

"That's what I mean, if I'm not worried, then you shouldn't be either." Steve says.

"Steve you never worry about anything." Brenda says.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. I worry about a lot of things. I worry about not having a date on Friday night. I worry about wearing the wrong shirt when I meet a really hot babe. I worry about the Lakers choking in the playoffs every year. But this, this I'm not worried about at all. I mean look around you. Practically the whole school came out for this. There is no way they are going to punish the entire school." Steve says with confidence.

Everyone continues down the road chanting as they come up on city hall.

Before they get to the bottom of the steps, Brandon turns around to face the students. "Everyone, just remember, no matter what kind of threats they may or may not make, we can't give in. The fact that we all came out here shows them that we're the ones with the power, not them." shouts Brandon to the cheers of the whole student body.

* * *

><p>The chants of "Donna Martin graduates." have been going on nonstop for 15 minutes and have gotten the attention of many pedestrians passing by. Everyone of the students have been chanting in unison. Brenda, Dylan, Steve, Kelly, David, Scott, Brittany, and all the other students continue with loud chants of "Donna Martin graduates" which by now have been heard inside. All except one. Brandon continues to stand there with an emotionless expression on his face as he looks out at everyone who has gathered on the steps.<p>

He's wondering how Andrea is doing in the courtroom. As the longtime editor of the Blaze, and somebody who is familiar with everyone of the school board members, she agreed to be the spokesperson for this. But that's not the only thing he's thinking about. Several people have asked what Brandon intends to do if the police are called to this situation. And the truth was, he had no plan for that. His response was a very cool "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." His hope being that they would never come to that bridge.

At that moment, an angry Felice Martin emerges from the building.

"Stop this! You hear me, stop this! What do you all think you're doing here? You think you're helping anyone." Felice shouts to everyone who continue to chant, getting the attention of very few people.

"We're here to show our support for Donna, Mrs. Martin." says Brandon

"She has spent the entire morning in there apologizing to the board. This little demonstration you can be sure has just thrown all that out the window." Felice replies in an angry and hostile tone.

"Yeah, well we all felt we needed to be here." Brandon replies in a firm but emotionless manner.

"You all are the last thing I need here right now. Do you honestly thing that anyone in there is going to respond to your threats?" she yells. Seeing that nobody is going anywhere, Felice turns around in disgust and pushes several students aside as she walks backs into the building.

Scott and Brittany have made their way over to where Dylan and Brenda are standing.

"This doesn't look good." says Scott.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks.

"Donna's mom sounded pissed." he replies.

"Trust me, she always sounds like that." Brenda replies.

"She does?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, believe me, if Felice Martin can't find anything to bitch about, she'll invent something." says Brenda.

"Obviously Donna had to have gotten her shining personality from her father." jokes Dylan as everyone continues to chant.

"Donna Martin graduates. Donna Martin graduates."

* * *

><p>Andrea walks out of city hall and rejoins Brandon at the top of the steps.<p>

"So how'd it go?" Brandon asks.

"Well Superintendent Ephardt reacted just as I thought he would." Andrea says.

"Let me guess, very old school and not willing to listen?" Brandon asks as Andrea nods.

"You got it." Andrea replies.

"Well, we knew this wasn't going to be easy. We obviously have a fight on our hands." Brandon says.

"Brandon, let me ask you. What if all this is for nothing? I mean, what if even after this whole demonstration here, it doesn't work and they still don't let Donna graduate?" asks Andrea.

"Well atleast we tried, that's all we can do." Brandon replies.

At that moment, Brandon feels somebody tapping on his shoulder.

"Brandon….Brandon." says Mrs. Teasley, getting his attention. "I assume you had something to do with this?"

Brandon shakes his head. "Yeah."

"Well Superintendent Ephardt has a message for you." says Mrs. Teasley, who hands Brandon a piece of paper.

"Hey HEY! Everybody, EVERYBODY SHUT UP. SHUT UP!" Brandon yells to get the chants to die down. "Thank you." he says as the silence hits. Brandon opens up the note and reads it.

"What's it say?" asks Steve.

"It says if we drop the whole thing right now, they won't go ahead and flunk all of us." informs Brandon.

"Can they do that?" Steve asks.

"Listen, I know how important Donna Martin is in to all of you." Mrs. Teasley shouts to the entire student body gathered on the steps. "But Superintendent Ephardt is serious about this. And I'd hate to see you throw your entire high school careers down the drain for this."

"Tell Superintendent Ephardt that summer school registration is going to break the record this year." replies Dylan.

"Donna Martin graduates." says Steve.

"Donna Martin graduates." repeats Kelly.

"Donna Martin graduates." says Scott as Mrs. Teasley turned to look at him. Brenda pats him on the shoulder.

"Donna Martin graduates! Donna Martin graduates!" chants the entire student body, in one loud voice to let everyone know that they aren't going anywhere.

Jim seeks out Brandon in the crowd to tell him that he may have gone too far, only to have Brandon tell him to lighten up. At that point, Brandon decides it's time to take the next step in this demonstration.

"Everybody, come on, we're going in!" yells Brandon as they all make their way up the steps and walk into city hall carrying their signs and continuing the chants of Donna Martin graduates."

* * *

><p>The chants continue as students make their way into the hearing room. Those who can't fit in, gather in the hallway. Those who are already in the courtroom look on in awe over the happening that is going on.<p>

Superintendent Ephardt sits at the front of the room with an angry look on his face. The board members sitting to his right and left all look on emotionless.

"This meeting will come to order." Superintendent Ephardt says as he bangs his mallet. The chants continue. "THIS MEETING WILL COME TO ORDER." he repeats banging his mallet harder.

Brandon and Dylan hold their hands up in the air. Within second, the whole room falls silent.

"Superintendent Ephardt." says Brandon loudly.

"You're out of order, Mr. Walsh." the superintendent warns.

"I think we've gone a little beyond Robert's rules here, George. I'd like to hear what Brandon has to say." board member Melanie Silverman replies.

"Now the students have taken your threats very seriously, Superintendent Ephardt. But I think you can judge by their reactions that nobody's going anywhere. So unless you're prepared to call the police to make us all go home, I think you'd better take what we're saying a little more seriously." says Brandon as the board members look on.

Jim and Cindy watch from the back nervously as they both wonder now if Brandon is going to get in any kind of trouble for this. Donna is sitting there at the defendant's table, almost about ready to tear up as seeing this is making her realize how much everyone loves and cares about her.

"Now we're all here because we believe in something. You all would have been very happy if you hadn't caught someone with an unblemished school record, someone who you could have very easily made an example out of. That's what this rule was all about wasn't it?" Brandon asks. "However, ladies and gentleman, you caught the wrong person. You caught somebody who doesn't deserve to be treated like this. You caught our friend, Donna Martin. Donna Martin is the kind of girl who goes out of her way for people. That's why everyone here today is going out of their way for her. We love Donna. And we're not going to see her hurt." Brandon says from the podium to the cheers and approval of the student body.

"Thank you, Mr. Walsh." Superintendent Ephardt scoffs in a condescending tone as if to say 'who the hell do you think you are?'

At that point, Brandon hears Toby cough intentionally to remind him of the other thing he needs to mention.

"Oh one more thing, I don't think you're going to have much success triculating the juniors unless you drop this whole dress code thing." says Brandon to the approval of Scott and all the juniors in the court room.

"We'll take that under advisement." says Superintendent Ephardt. "Any questions?" he asks the board members after a brief pause.

"Yeah, I'd just like to say that I, for one, am not prepared to call the police here today. Therefore I move we allow Donna Martin to graduate, provided she enrol in a drug and alcohol counselling program at the maple center." announces board member Melanie Silverman.

"Second." says another female board member.

"I also suggest that we review the dress code situation, or we're going to have a demonstration like this the first week of school in September." continues Melanie Silverman.

This brings excitement to the students as they see that they have made some inroads with a few of the board members. A visibly disappointed Superintendent Ephardt looks on, finally shaking his head in agreement.

"Very well. An 'aye' vote signifies that Miss Martin will graduate. A 'nay' vote signifies the decision of the disciplinary committee will stand." says Superintendent Ephardt.

Everyone holds their breathes as Superintendent Ephardt begins to go through the board members one by one to get their votes. Donna can literally feel her heart in her throat at this point.

"Mr. Chang?"

"Nay."

"Mrs. Richter?"

"Aye."

"Miss Silverman?"

"Aye."

"Mr. Pula."

"Nay."

"Ms. Lufrano, for the final deciding vote."

Everyone leans in as the whole room holds their collective breathes. Felice stands up at that point so she can hear. Donna's entire future was going to be decided with the next word that came out of this woman's mouth.

"Aye."

Donna smiles and cups her hands over her mouth and then smiles in pure joy. Brandon smiles and claps and high fives Andrea. Brenda and Dylan both smile as they lean in and kiss each other. Scott smiles at Brittany as she smiles back, then he turns to high five David who is so happy that he gives his best friend a hug. Then he goes over and hugs Donna who gets finish hugging her parents then hugs David. Mrs. Teasley looks on as happy as can be.

The applause is civilized and quiet, but the happiness can be felt through out the whole room. Brandon feels a sense of accomplishment and pride as he really feels that his efforts in organizing the walkout really helped to make a difference.

And in the end, what the students had been chanting all morning has finally become a reality. Donna Martin will graduate.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, not that much different from the show. Oh well. We're almost at the end, folks. I'm only planning on writing two more chapters, and one final author's note at the end, then it's on to the sequel. Hard to believe this story's almost over, given that I started it all the way back in May of last year. **

**Anyways, as always, your reviews will are most appreciated.**


	39. Last day of school

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was very unhappy about the last chapter. I have to apologize for that. See, I was so anxious to get this story finished so I could start the sequel that I really rushed through it and used almost no originality, and I really did a lazy job with my editing too. By far my least favorite chapter of the entire story.**

**So I tried to do a little bit better job here. We're now on the season 3 finale, Commencement. And I tried as best I could to make it a little bit different from the actual show. You know, it's been years since I watched the entire BH90210 high school graduation in full. But I did it last week before writing this, and I have to admit something. This episode is really really REALLY boring. I had forgotten how boring it was, because when I saw it when it first aired, I was in high school and I was all excited about them graduating. But all these years later, when I go back and watch that episode again, it's all a bunch of fluff. About half of it is clips from old episodes, and the other half is reminiscing about old times. And that senior breakfast, don't even get me started. If I were one of the other students there, I wouldn't have been very happy about the amount of time spent showing stuff from Brandon and the gang. **

**Anyways, I tried to add a little drama to make it a little more interesting than what the show gave to you, but I still must admit, I probably could have tried harder. Anyways, here it is, the last day of school.**

* * *

><p>"So tomorrow's the last day of school, huh?" Jim asks to Dylan as he sits behind his desk. They have both just finished lunch which Jim has provided. Dylan sits comfortably in the guest chair in front of the desk with his arms behind his head. Jim has arranged to meet with Dylan regarding his trust.<p>

"Yeah, I guess it is." Dylan says in a soft and non-emotional voice. "I guess this year's gone by so fast with everything that's gone on, I kind of lost track of it. You know with the whole Brenda-Kelly thing, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Jim says shaking his head. "So do you have any plans for after graduation?" Jim asks.

"You mean college?" Dylan asks. "Well, I didn't get to take the SAT's again, so Berkley's not an option, at least not this year. Maybe I can take a year off, you know kind of get my priorities straight. I'd kind of like to do some traveling."

"Really?" Jim says in a disapproving tone.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Dylan replies, sensing Jim's disapproval.

"No, it just kind of surprises me, I mean Brenda made her announcement last night at dinner that she was going to stay in town and go to California University and try to major in theater. Since the two of you just got back together I kind of thought it was a forgone conclusion that you were going to go there as well." says Dylan.

"Am I really hearing this?" Dylan asks in an annoyed manner. "You really want me to base my future on where Brenda goes to college.

Jim holds up his hand to signal to Dylan not to get so upset. "Easy Dylan. That's not what I'm saying at all. You have to do what's best for you. It's just that, you need to start getting a plan together for your future."

"I know, Jim." Dylan replies. "Believe me, I will. I like California University, and I may wind up going there this fall. But is there anything wrong with doing a little traveling first? I mean I am about to graduate high school, don't you think I owe it to treat myself to a little reward."

Jim frowns while nodding his head. "Your mother was afraid this might happen."

"Wait, you talked to Iris?" Dylan asks.

"I did." Jim answers. "She wants to know how you're doing. And she's concerned about what you're going to do with all your money."

"Oh what does she think? I'm going to go out and blow all my dough on new cars and clothes? I mean, come on, give me a little credit here, Jim. I mean I know I'm no genius or anything, but I think I can handle my own affairs. Seriously, what is her problem?" asks an aggravated Dylan.

"I don't think she has a problem." Jim responds.

"Then why doesn't she just have her accountant cut the check and let me loose already?" Dylan replies.

Jim pulls out a check from a manila folder on his desk and hands it to Dylan. "She did."

Dylan has a surprised look on his face as he cautiously reaches out to take the check from Jim. He looks at it to see how much it is and he lets out a deep exhale. "Wow, that's a lot of money." he says.

"Yes it is." answers Jim. "And it's all yours. You're free to do with it as you will."

Dylan looks down at the check then up at Jim whose face is one of concern, but he knows he's not going to say anything.

"Listen, Mr. Walsh, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." says Dylan.

"Ask away." Jim says.

"As you know, it was a rough year for Brenda, and for me too. I've been thinking about what to get her for a graduation present. And really there's only one thing I want to get her. But I want to ask your permission before I do." says Dylan.

Jim takes a deep breathe. "Uh-oh. Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this very much?" he says.

"Well, you probably won't at first, but think about it before you answer." Dylan says, and then pauses. "I'd like to take Brenda on a trip this summer." he says. Dylan pauses again to look at Jim's reaction and Jim just stares back at him, waiting for him to say where to. "to Europe. I mean I figure we could go to England and see some classic theatre that I know Bren would love, then we could skip over to Paris and she could give me the grand tour of her time there from last year and…."

"Dylan!" interrupts Jim. "What makes you think I'm just going to agree to let you take Brenda half way around the world for weeks, if not months, with no parental supervision? Just because you have all this money, you think you can just shower my daughter with extravagant gifts? I mean, I don't even want to think about what you two would be doing your very first night over there." Jim replies angrily.

"Look, I just wanted to surprise Brenda with something special. You have my word that we'd get two rooms the entire time. I love your daughter, Jim. And what good is having all this money if I can't use it to make the people I love happy." Dylan says sincerely. "But if you don't approve then fine, I won't take her. I'll just go alone." says Dylan.

Jim doesn't say anything, but has a rather nasty looking scowl on his face.

"You know what; you don't have to say anything, Jim. Your face says it all. I guess no matter how hard I try, you're still always going to see me as Jack McKay's son." Dylan says as he picks up his check and stands up. "Thanks for lunch." Dylan says as he turns around and walks out, clearly upset and hurt by Jim's behavior towards him.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, shoot me." says Brittany as she sits at a Peach Pit table with Scott the morning of the last day at school.<p>

"What's wrong?" Scott asks.

"Biology is what's wrong. I can't believe I have to memorize all of this stuff about the inside of your body, its so gross." she says as Scott laughs. "You're in a chipper mood."

"Well, I got all my hard exams done, and the only exam I have today is gym." Scott says.

"Gym? You're joking. They exactly have exams in gym?"

"Yeah, but from what I hear it's easy. They just want to make sure you can tie your shoes and you pass." Scott replies. "And as soon as that's done, this year is over and I am officially a senior."

Brittany smiles. "Must be exciting." She replies.

At that moment, Scott sees Brandon, Brenda, Dylan and the rest of the gang walk in and sit on the other side of the restaurant. All of them are giddy that it's the last day of school and they're about to graduate.

"So, listen, my parents are throwing a barbeque this weekend to celebrate the end of school, would you like to come?"

"You know, I'd love to." responds Brittany. "But I'm leaving to go on a cruise with my parents this Friday."

The disappointment is immediately etched on Scott's face. "Oh." he says softly, the disappointment clearly in his tone.

"Yeah, we're going to the Bahamas." Brittany says.

"Well, maybe we can do something when you get back." Scott suggests. Brittany grins awkwardly. Scott instantly knows from her expression that it can't be good. "Uhm, when are you getting back?" he asks.

"Uhm, August." Brittany replies gritting her teeth uncomfortably.

"Wow, two months." says Scott.

"Sorry." Brittany says. "But hey, don't worry; we got all next year to hang out, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Scott says. The disappointment on his face and in his tone can't be hidden. Seeing that he's upset and disappointed, Brittany figures it's best to leave.

"Listen, I got to go. I'll see you school, okay?" she says as she grabs her purse and gets up and walks out the Peach Pit door.

Scott just sits there as he looks down at his empty plate, looking disappointed. He then looks up and over at the corner where the rest of the gang is sitting, all of them have smiles on their faces. All of them except for David, who is sitting there with his head down on the table fast asleep. Dylan has his arm around Brenda on the other side. Donna is sitting next to David with Brandon and Steve next to her and Andrea and Kelly on the other side.

"Hey someone want to wake up Silver over there? I mean it is the last day of school." jokes a festive Steve.

"Hey now. Let him sleep. David had three exams yesterday, his poor little brain needs a rest." says Donna.

"Yeah, he's not the only one." replies Brenda.

"No kidding, I'm telling you between all these finals and packing all the contents of my life into moving boxes, I just need a week to go and lie in the sun." says Kelly. At that moment, Nat comes over to there table.

"Well, Well, what brings you kids here so early on a school day?" Nat asks in a cheerful manner.

"Ah, see Nat it's not just any school day. It's the last school day ever. So we all thought we'd come in and have one last meal at the Peach Pit…." says Brandon getting cut off in mid-sentence, as Nat's smile disappears.

"Woah, Woah, hold on a second." says Nat. "What do you mean last meal at the Peach Pit?"

"You didn't let me finished." says Brandon. "It is our last meal at the Peach Pit as students of West Beverly High. You see the next time we walk through that front door right there, we will be graduates."

"And Nat, unfortunately for you, we won't stop coming in here just because, WE'RE GRADUATING." Steve shouts enthusiastically as everyone cheers and woos with big smiles on their faces. Scott sees the gang sitting over there and is tempted to go join them, but given that they're all graduating seniors and he's still got one more year of high school with, he feels like he would be out of place with them.

Scott gets up and goes over to the counter to pay his bill as the gang continues to bask in the glow of it being the last day of school.

"Okay, so we're all going over to the Walsh house after school to work on the sign right?" Steve asks, referring to the project he has planned for after graduation which all eight of them have agreed to, but nobody else knows about. Everyone nods. After paying his bill, Scott starts to walk out the door, hoping to slip past everyone without being notice as after Brittany's news that she was leaving added onto the fact that his friends are all graduating and he's not, he's feeling down in the dumps and not very sociable.

As he's walking out the door, Brandon notices him and calls out. "Hey Scott, didn't know you were here, man." says Brandon.

"Yeah, come sit down and join us." says Kelly.

"Yeah, your Silver's best friend, maybe you know some trick to pull him out of his coma over there." jokes Steve.

Scott fakes a grin to try to be polite as he comes up with the quickest excuse he can think of.

"Uhm, thanks, but I really should get to school. I'll see you guys later." he says and quickly walks out the door.

Nobody else thinks anything of it. But Brenda could instantly tell from the tone in Scott's voice that something was bothering him and she quickly excuses herself.

"Uhm, could you slide over and let me out? I need to talk to Scott, real quick." Brenda whispers to Dylan, who slides over and lets Brenda out. Brenda walks quickly out the front door to catch up with Scott.

"Hey Scott, hold up." Brenda yells from behind as Scott's walking down the sidewalk. Scott stops and turns, waiting for Brenda to catch up with him.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Scott asks.

"Well, I came out here to ask you the same questions." Brenda says. "Is something bothering you?"

Scott shakes his head. "Not really." he replies as he looks down at his feet.

"Scott, don't lie to me. You got to remember, I know you as well as anybody. I can tell when something's bothering you. So come on, talk to me." Brenda says. "How come you didn't want to sit down with us?"

Scott shrugs his shoulder as he finally looks up at Brenda. "Oh, I don't know. It's just that you all are seniors about ready to graduate. And well, I still got one more year left. And I guess I kind of felt a little out of place with you guys."

"Scott, don't be silly." says Brenda. "Just because we're not in the same class, doesn't mean you're not one of our group. We're all your friends, you know that. And hey, like I told you, I'm still going to be around next year. I'll be right down the road going to California University."

"I know, Brenda. But it won't be the same. I mean sure, I may still see you here at the Peach Pit once in a while. But it's kind of like you all are all moving on to something new and different and I'm getting left behind. I mean I've known that for weeks, but it really hasn't hit me until today." says Scott. Brenda looks at him for a moment realizing how he's really feeling as she searches for something to say to cheer him up.

"We'll still be your friends, Scott. But you'll make new ones, like Brittany." says Brenda.

"That's another thing." Scott says. "Brittany's going away for the summer. She's leaving on Friday and won't be back until August."

"Oh my god." Brenda says. "I'm so sorry, Scott. But hey, that'll give her two months to realize how much she misses you. Think about how much fun you guys we'll have when she gets back."

"Yeah, I'm sure you and Dylan both said the same thing last year right before you left for Paris?" Scott asks. Brenda frowns for a moment. After a second, Scott looks ashamed and embarrassed of what he just said. "I'm sorry, Brenda, that was out of line."

"No, it wasn't. I see your point." Brenda says.

"God, Brenda, please don't be mad at me." Scott cries.

"Hey" Brenda responds softly. "I'm not mad at you, okay. Dylan and I went through our rough patches, but it all worked out in the end, thanks mostly to you. And believe me, we're both very grateful for that." says Brenda with a grin.

Scott nods. "I know. I'm just….. Brenda, I'm really going to miss you next year." Scott says almost tearfully.

"Hey, come here." says Brenda who reaches out and pulls Scott in for a hug. "It's okay, I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm still going to be your friend. And I'm going to be right down the road whenever you need me, okay? So cheer up, you're about to become a senior, you should be happy."

Scott nods, looking down at the ground. "Thanks Brenda, I'll see you later, okay?" he says as he turns around and walks off glumly. Brenda stands there and watches him walk off. At that point Dylan walks out from the Peach Pit as he has gone outside to check on Brenda.

"Hey, everything alright?" Dylan asks Brenda.

"Yeah, Scott's just got a case of the blues. Brittany's leaving for the summer. That coupled with the fact that we're all graduating has him feeling kind of lonely." says Brenda.

"Ah, poor kid." says Dylan. "I know how he feels." Dylan says sympathetically as he puts his arm around Brenda.

"Yeah, lets not let it ruin our day though." Brenda says.

"Absolutely." Dylan agrees. "So what do you say we go back inside, finish breakfast, then go get in my Porsche, and get ready to graze the halls of West Beverly for one last time." Dylan says as he leans in and kisses Brenda on the lips.

"Mmmm, well I'd rather go back to your place and spend the whole day on the couch with you, but I suppose West Beverly High will have to do." says Brenda as she leans in and they kiss again. The two then turn around and walk back into the Peach Pit arm in arm.

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable." says David in anger as he exits a classroom and takes to the hallway.<p>

"Hey David, wait up." Scott yells out at him from behind. Scott runs to catch up with David. "Wow, you don't look so happy.

"Well that's cause I got a D minus on my chemistry exam." David says.

"Well hey, you passed, didn't you? That's all that matters." says Scott.

"Yeah, well I could barely keep my eyes open. It was a hundred questions and when I got to the last 25 I realize I had misnumbered my answer sheet and that cost me at least a couple of letter grades right there. I don't know how I could have been so stupid." David says as he stops at his locker.

"Well, like I said, you passed, that's all that matters. So cheer up." consoles Scott. At that moment Donna joins the two guys in the hall.

"Hey." Donna says as she comes up to David and kisses him. "How'd you do?"

"Terrible. I got a D minus on the exam." David says.

"Well hey, at least you passed, right?" says Donna.

"Yeah, that's what they keep telling me." David replies. Scott looks over and sees a guy in David's radio studio.

"Hey David, who's that?" Scott asks. David looks over his shoulder to see who Scott is talking about.

"That's your new voice of West Beverly High, Scott." David says.

"Oh, well he's got some mighty big shoes to fill with you guys." Scott replies.

"Thanks." Donna says, grinning politely.

"So, listen David, my mom wanted me to invite you over to the house after graduation. She kind of wants to throw you a little party. I mean she always says you're like one of the family. And she and my dad both plan on being there to watch you graduate." Scott says. "You're invited too, Donna."

David and Donna look at each other, feeling awkward. "Uhm, gee Scott that's real nice of your mom. But I'm afraid we kind of have plans for after graduation." David says.

"Yeah. Sorry." Donna adds.

"Oh." Scott says with a sad look on his face.

"Scott, I'm sorry, man." David says.

"Hey, it's cool. I understand. I'll let my mom know." Scott says. By now Scott is really starting to feel distant from everyone as every offer he has made that day has been rejected. "Well, see ya." Scott says as he turns around and begins to walk down the hall. David and Donna both look at each other and can tell what the other is thinking as they both feel bad for Scott.

"Hey Scott." yells David to get his attention. Scott turns around, but doesn't say anything. "Only 2 more hours and you're a senior." David says with a smile. Scott scoffs letting out a brief grin before turning around and walking away. Kelly walks by him towards David and Donna.

"What's with him?" Kelly asks, referring to Scott

"Think he's feeling a little left out." Donna says.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Brandon, BRANDON!" Andrea giddily screams while running up to Brandon in the hallway.<p>

"Andrea, what is it? You win the lottery?" Brandon asks jokingly.

"No. I got valedictorian." says Andrea.

"Congratulations." Brandon says. "But why are you acting so surprised, it was pretty much a foregone conclusion.

"No, it wasn't. I had to work hard to keep my status." Andrea says. "Oh my god." she says in a horrified tone as she covers her mouth.

"Now what?" Brandon asks.

"Now I have to write a speech. Oh my god, Brandon I'm terrified of giving speeches." Andrea says.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Brandon reassures.

"No, I only got 2 days to write this, oh my god, Brandon, I have to get to work write away. I'll see you later." says Andrea and she quickly rushes off. Brandon chuckles and shakes his head as he thinks to himself that it's the last day of school of their senior year and Andrea is still finding something to freak out about.

Brandon continues down the hallway when only seconds later he hears another ecstatic voice shout out from behind him.

"Bro, Mrs. Teasley's going to write me a letter of recommendation to any college I want to go to. That means I can go to any college I want. I'm going to go to California University with you, man." Steve says as he high fives Brandon in the hallway. An ecstatic Steve then goes and hugs Brandon and grabs his jacket.

"Steve, you kiss me, I'm going to slap you." jokes Brandon as he holds up a finger.

"You didn't think she liked me, did you? I'm telling you she loves me. LOVES ME!" Steve shouts as he starts to back up. Brandon turns around and walks away smiling. At that moment Steve sees a pretty girl next to her locker and is so giddy that he moves in and kisses her. "For a year I wanted to do that to you." he says as he goes screaming down the hall way in ecstasy.

* * *

><p>The last bell rings, and school has officially let out. And for Brandon, Brenda, and the rest of the gang except for Scott, it has let out for the last time ever.<p>

"Hello West Beverly. This is Eric Rubin, and I got just one thing to say. School's out for summer." announces the DJ over the radio show. Alice Cooper's song "School's out" begins to play as students take to the hallway and leave the school.

Brenda and Dylan start to walk out arm in arm for the last time. As they walk out they run into Brandon who is coming out of the news room.

"Hey Brandon, how are the senior wills looking?" Brenda asks.

"Outstanding." Brandon says.

"Did you bring us our advanced copies?" Brenda asks.

"Negative. You'll have to wait to get yours at the senior breakfast just like everyone else." Brandon says.

"So what's the plan B, what time are we meeting up at your place?" Dylan asks.

"I think Steve said to be there around 5 o'clock, so that gives us a couple of hours." Brandon answers. "Hey listen, I'll see you guys there, I got to stop off at the Peach Pit and pick up my pay check." Brandon says as he rushes off.

Brenda and Dylan walk out of the school and towards the parking lot where they run across Sue in the parking lot.

"Sue!" Brenda shouts.

"Oh, hey Brenda." Sue replies.

"Listen, how's Scott doing?" Brenda asks

"Honestly? Pretty pathetic." Sue responds in her typical attitude.

"Really?" Brenda asks.

"Yeah, he told me about Brittany leaving today. But honestly, I don't think that's what's really bothering him." Sue says.

"What exactly is bothering him?" Dylan asks.

"Oh come on, Dylan, you're about to graduate and you still haven't figured out how to use your brain yet. It's you guys." Sue answers.

"Us?" Dylan asks surprisingly.

"Yeah, Scotty loves you guys, all of you. He's waited three long years to be part of your group and just when he finally started to feel like he was one of you, you all graduate and he's going to be left here for another year. Now he feels like he's right back at square one when everyone ignored him." Sue says.

"Hey Sue, we love Scott too. I even told him that. I mean he's the one who got Dylan and I back together. We're always going to be his friends." Brenda explains.

"Yeah, but the fact is you won't be around here next year, and he will." Sue says. Dylan and Brenda both frown. "Listen, before you guys leave, I just want to say I'm really sorry about the things I said to both of you. I thought neither of you cared about my brother. Well, I was wrong. Anyways, thanks for being his friends. It was good for Scott to know what it feels like to be liked and to be wanted." says Sue.

Dylan and Brenda both nod in agreement with Sue, frowning slightly as they can't help but feel a little bad.

"Brenda, thanks for being my senior buddy. And Dylan, you're not such a bad guy like I thought you were." Sue says and then a smile comes across her face. "But you are kind of a lousy kisser. Right Brenda?" Sue says as she winks at Brenda and walks off giggling. She couldn't help but get that last line in.

Brenda turns and looks at Dylan with an awkward look on her face. "A lousy kisser?" Brenda asks. "And how would she…..?"

"Trust me, Bren. You're better off not knowing." Dylan says.

"I'm better off not even imagining. Just the thought makes me want to throw up." Brenda says.

Brenda and Dylan are joined in the school parking lot by Steve, Kelly, Donna, and David who are all elated that school has finally let out and they are free. They begin high fiving each other and they all stand around and start talking about their finals, the plans to meet up and work on the sign, and graduation.

From a distance, Scott looks on, feeling envious and wanting to join his friends. But he decides not to and keeps out of sight. He is startled as his sister comes up to him.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch them all day?" Sue asks.

"What? I'm not watching anybody." Scott answers.

"Scott, stop being a dork and go over there and be with your friends. Didn't this past year teach you anything?" Sue asks.

Scott looks at the jovial group as they talk and goof around in the parking lot. He wants to go over and join them really badly, but then he turns to Sue and shakes his head. "They're moving on to their own thing, Sue. I don't belong with them." Scott says and walks off sadly.

"God, you are truly hopeless." Sue replies. Scott and Sue both walk out of the parking lot, avoiding the rest of the gang as they walk back to their house.

* * *

><p>Dylan and Brenda walk into Brenda's house. Both are happy and tired after the final day of school is ended.<p>

"Oh my god, I don't know what to do. No more school, no more exams, ever! Well, atleast not for West Beverly." Brenda says as she plops down on Dylan's couch.

"Yeah, and atleast for a month or two we can enjoy a little bit of freedom." Dylan says. He wants so badly to tell her about the trip, but he's not going to do it if Jim doesn't approve as that would just lead to tension between Jim and Brenda and it would be the weekend she snuck off to Baja all over again.

"So what should we do to celebrate? You want to order a pizza? Want to go for a drive? How should we celebrate our freedom?" Brenda asks.

Dylan looks at her and smiles. "I got a few ideas." he says as he walks over and sits down on the couch next to her and kisses her passionately.

"Mmmm." Brenda moans. "I like the way you think, Mr. McKay." She says as she reaches around to caress the back of his head as the two open their mouths and begin to tongue kiss. Brenda leans back, lying on her back as Dylan moves on top of her and they continue to kiss and passionately make out on the couch.

At that moment, their making out is interrupted by a knock at the door. "Oh god, who can that be?" Brenda asks.

"Don't know, don't care." Dylan responds. "Probably just the Mormon youth group wanting to get me to convert. Just ignore them and they'll go away." Dylan says as he goes back to kissing Brenda and slowly starts to kiss Brenda's neck. The knocks on the door continue.

"Dylan, I don't think they're going away." Brenda says.

"Just stay there, don't move." Dylan says. He gets up and walks over to the door, planning to get rid of whoever it is as fast as possible. "Who is it?" he shouts.

"Dylan, it's me." says an older female voice from outside.

Dylan looks at Brenda, who initially doesn't recognize the voice and shakes his head as if to say "Unbelievable." Brenda sits up on the couch and adjusts her clothes quickly to make sure they aren't wrinkled. Dylan waits a few seconds, then finally opens the door to reveal to Brenda just who it is.

"Hello Dylan." greets Iris McKay.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, well I'm going to try to bring us to the end with the next chapter. There's still a little bit of drama to keep you interested. How is Scott going to deal with the gang graduating and him being left behind? And is Jim going to give Dylan the green light to take Brenda to Europe over the summer? **

**It might take two chapters to finish this, but I am going to do everything I can to finish it in one. We're almost done.**


	40. Graduation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is it. The final chapter of this story. But it isn't the end of this story. This is part 1 in what will be a three part trilogy. For the most part, graduation will follow the same format as it did on the show. Pretty much all fluff with a happy ending. I thought about writing a short scene with the senior breakfast but axed that after watching the episode and realizing it would add absolutely nothing to this story.**

**While the format is mostly the same, some of the dialogue has been altered to fit how things went in this story as opposed to how it went on the show. Like I said, it's all fluff, but I still hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p>"Mom, what are you doing here?" Dylan asks, sounding surprised but not enthusiastic that his mother is standing there in his doorway.<p>

"And hello to you too, Dylan." a sarcastic Iris says cheerfully. "Oh let me guess, I came at a bad time?" she says.

"Well, it's just that…." Dylan starts getting cut off in mid-sentence. Brenda just sits on the couch grinning. Iris hasn't noticed her yet.

"You have a girl over don't you? Let me guess, you got Kelly hiding in the bedroom, right?" Iris asks.

"Actually, mom, Kelly and I aren't together anymore." says Dylan.

"Oh, so you're single now? You know Dylan you are a Libra and they say Libra's usually come to great self-discovery when they are not tied down in a relationship." Iris says as she continues to talk on and on about zodiac signs. Dylan rolls his eyes as he finally speaks up, clearly agitated.

"Mom, enough already, I'm not single." Dylan blurts out. Iris looks at her son wondering just what he's getting at. At that point Dylan steps aside to let Iris in the front door. It is at this point that she first sees Brenda, and knows instantly that she and Dylan are back together.

"Brenda!" says Iris in a happy and gleeful tone as she rushes over to give her a hug.

"Hi Iris." Brenda replies as she goes up and hugs her.

"You remember what I told you the last time I was out here?" Iris asks as she embraces Brenda and then lets go. Brenda looks back at her as if to say 'what.' "I told you that my son would find his way back to you again. And now he has." Iris says with a smile as she turns to look at Dylan. "Dylan, good for you on making the right decision for once."

As Brenda smiles, Dylan grits his teeth and smiles in discomfort as he shakes his head. Brenda being there is preventing him from telling his mother to get on a plane and go back to Hawaii. Still, he's not about to welcome his mother with open arms.

"You made the six hour flight here from Hawaii to give a critique on my love life?" Dylan scoffs sarcastically. The smile disappears from Brenda's face as she knows instantly that Dylan isn't happy about his mother being here.

"No, I made the six hour flight here from Hawaii because I want to see my son graduate from high school." Iris argues.

"Why?" Dylan asks with a disgusted tone in his voice. "You weren't there to see me start school in the first grade. You weren't there to see me any time in between, so why do you feel like you need to be here now at the end?"

"Dylan." Brenda says in an upset tone, as she is not happy with Dylan's response to Iris.

"No, it's okay Brenda." Iris says as she holds up her hand. "Dylan's right. I wasn't there for him when he needed me. So I shouldn't expect him to welcome me with open arms now. If you don't mind me using your phone, I'll just call a cab to take me back to the airport." Iris says as she starts toward the phone. Brenda turns to Dylan with a look of desperation and angst on her face.

"Dylan, don't let her do this. She flew all the way out here. You can deal with it for a few days. Please, she is your mom after all." cries Brenda. Dylan watches for a moment as Iris grabs a phone book and looks up the number for the nearest taxi service. She then goes to the phone and picks it up. Dylan is tempted just to let her complete the phone call and call for the cab to take her to the airport. Infact, he probably would if it wasn't for one thing. The look in Brenda's eyes, which is the look of desperation of wanting to help. Iris never really cared for most of the girls that her son knew, but she had a special love for Brenda. Maybe it was because Brenda was the only genuine girl he ever loved. Or maybe it was because she knew Brenda was the only girl who could keep her son on the straight and narrow path. Whatever the reason, the look in Brenda's eyes was enough to tell Dylan that he couldn't let his mother go and that he needed to make things right with her.

Dylan walks over to his mother and grabs the phone out of her hand before she can start talking and clicks the talk button to hang up the phone. "Mom, stay awhile." Dylan says.

"No Dylan, you're right. You're busy, and you have your own plans. It's wrong of me to show up on your doorstep unannounced and expect you to drop everything you're doing to entertain your absentee mother." Iris responds.

"Well, I won't argue with you on that one." Dylan says in a light hearted tone. "But the fact remains you are here. And I am graduating high school tomorrow. So if it's all just the same to you, it would be kind of cool if you stayed and see me graduate." he says. "Besides, Brenda here probably won't talk to me for atleast a week if I let you leave. You wouldn't want that would you?"

Iris takes one look at Brenda, whose frown has turned into a grin. "No, I suppose we can't." Iris says.

At that point Dylan dials the number for the Bel Age hotel. "Hello, front desk? I'd like to reserve the best room you have available for Iris McKay. She'll be staying in town for a few days." Dylan says.

Brenda and Iris look at each other without saying anything, but the smile between them says it all. All is right between them and Dylan, and they are about to graduate.

* * *

><p>Dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and tie, Scott sits on his bed. The rest of the gang is at the senior breakfast enjoying the short skits, senior wills, and reliving old memories. But Scott is still a year away from his own graduation. And he can't help but think that when he attends his own senior breakfast a year from now, he won't have any friends to leave him anything in his senior will. Maybe Brittany will, but how does he know that she won't completely forget about him while she's on vacation.<p>

Scott begins to look over the school yearbook from this past year as he sees his friends' photographs in the senior section, and can't help but think that he's not there. He turns to the back and reads where he got people to sign and begins to read over them in hopes that it will make him feel better:  
><em><br>"Scott, you party animal you. Feel free to come party with me at college next year anytime; assuming Mrs. Teasley lets me graduate that is. You know, you're all right. Remember, don't take any crap from anyone next year. You're a senior now, and it's time you start kicking their butts for a change, Steve." Steve wrote._

"_Scott, I'm not going to pretend like we were the best of friends this year. I realize I was pretty nasty to you at times. But it's my sincere hope that years from now, if you remember me at all, you won't think of me that way. Because the more I've gotten to know you, the more I've found out what a great guy you are. And looking back now, one of my biggest regrets is that I didn't get to know you much sooner, Love Kelly." wrote Kelly._

"_Scott, you are a good man, Charlie Brown. You know my sister thinks the world of you, and so do for that matter. I just want you to know that. And for anybody who may put you down or think you're not cool enough to be their friend, it's their loss. You're an A plus guy in my book, my friend, Brandon." wrote Brandon._

"_Scott, you know I don't say this to just anybody, but you were really there for me when I needed someone. And you made me see the error of my ways. Thank you for helping to set me on the right path again, Dylan." wrote Dylan._

"_Scott, well my friend, we've been through everything together. We've known each other since we were five. And now here I am graduating, leaving you to rule the school for another year. Just remember one thing, I never had much of a family growing up. So you, you're the only brother I have. And I love you like one, man. David." wrote David._

Finally Scott turns and reads what Brenda wrote to him. As he reads it too himself he begins to tear up.

"_My dear friend Scott. I have so much I want to tell you that there isn't enough room in this book for me to write it all down. I owe you so much. I can't even begin to imagine where I'd be right now if you and I hadn't become friends this past you. Don't tell my father, or Brandon, or Dylan that I told you this. But of all the guys in my life, you are the only one who has never let me down. Everytime I needed somebody there for me, there you were. In a way, you were like my guardian angel this past year. A few weeks ago, I saw a shooting star one night and made a wish that you and I would be friends forever. But after everything we've been through I know I don't have to wish anymore, because there is no doubt in my mind that we always will be, no matter where our lives go from here. Love always and forever, Brenda." wrote Brenda._

As a single tear rolls down Scott's cheek, he is startled by the unexpected voice of his sister who calls out his name from behind.

"You're dressed already?" Sue asks. "Graduation isn't for hours, why did you get dressed so early?"

Scott wipes the tear from his eye first before turning to look at Sue. "Oh well uh…" he hesitates, having been caught off guard. "Well I just figured everyone will be scrambling to use the bathroom later so why not get a head start." he stutters, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying, but Sue sees through the disguise easily.

"Oh god, have you been mulling over your yearbook again?" Sue asks.

"No." lies Scott, not fooling his sister. Sue walks over and looks at the year book which Scott has placed face down on the bed.

"Yeah, right." Sue says sarcastically. "You know, you have to be the saddest 'just turned high school senior' in the country. Is this what you're planning to do with the entire summer of your senior year? Sit around and mull over what they wrote in the year book? Why don't you get off your butt and go see your friends?

"Because Sue, they're all at the senior breakfast. I'm not a senior, remember?" Scott retorts.

Sue looks at the clock radio next to Scott's bed. "Scott, it's noon. The senior breakfast let out hours ago. And have you given it to her yet?" she asks.

"Given what to who?" Scott asks back in an annoyed tone.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about. Have you given Brenda what you made for her?" Sue asks.

"Uhm, not yet." Scott hesitantly replies while shaking his head. "I'll give it to her after graduation." Sue rolls her eyes at Scott's reply.

"Just go give it to her now." Sue says. "You know she's probably going to be busy after graduation. Besides, you got plenty of time before graduation."

Scott sighs. "I don't know. She probably has a million things to do today. I don't want to intrude"

"Look, just do it, all right. Trust me, you'll feel better once you do." Sue says encouragingly to her brother. At that moment Scott goes over to his desk and opens up a drawer and pulls out an object that is wrapped up like a gift. He leaves his room as his sister follows.

* * *

><p>"Come on Brandon, you are at H-O-R-S." says Steve as he and Brandon are out in the Walsh driveway shooting baskets and playing a game of all world Horse. They both have paint smeared on them as they had spent the better part of the last few hours painting something that they promised everyone would know about after graduation.<p>

"Admit it, Brando. You don't have a chance." says Steve.

"Come on Steve, you know that the opera isn't over till the fat lady sings. I would have thought you would have learned that by now." Brandon replies. "Okay, my come back starts here. Watch it, through the legs, turn around in the air, jump shot, nothing but net." Brandon says as he announces what his next move is going to be. Steve laughs.

"Yeah, right." squeals a snickering Steve. "In your dreams."

At that point, Scott comes walking up the driveway, not wanting to interrupt the game that is going on between Brandon and Steve. He silently watches Brandon unconventially do the move he just said and much to Steve's surprise, sink the shot.

"Ohh, what did I tell you." gloats Brandon.

"You got lucky there, Walsh. Here, 20 bucks says you can't do that again." Steve says.

"Steve, don't even start, man. You know about me and gambling. We're like oil and water." says Brandon. At that point Steve spots Scott who is standing in the corner.

"Hey Scott." Steve greets, sounding a little surprised.

"Scott, how's it going?" Brandon asks as he turns to see him.

"Hey Brandon. Hey Steve." Scott says. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No problem, brother." says Brandon. "You're not interrupting anything."

"In fact, you are just in time to see Brandon get beat in a game of all world Horse, right after I sink this shot that is." says Steve who tries to imitate Brandon's shot but winds up missing off the rim as Steve winces. "Well, I had to give him one." Steve says to Scott.

"One? Steve, I do believe that's H-O-R for you my friend." Brandon says with a smile.

"Hey, I'm still beating you, aren't I?" Steve retaliates. Scott chuckles as he watches the friendly comrodery between Steve and Brandon. "So Scott, what do you say, want to join in?" Steve asks.

"Uhm, no thanks." Scott says politely. "Actually, I just came by to talk to Brenda real quick. Is she here?"

"Yeah, sure. She's inside, go on in." says Brandon.

"Thanks." Scott replies as he walks in the back door that Brandon pointed too as Steve and Brandon continue on with their game and friendly jabs back and forth.

Scott enters the Walsh kitchen where Jim and Cindy have been reminiscing about what the past three years have been like since they moved out to Beverly Hills from Minnesota.

"Oh hi Scott." greets Cindy with her typical polite and cheerful greeting.

"Hi Mr. Walsh, Mrs. Walsh." Scott says.

"Good to see you, Scott. You're looking pretty sharp there champ." Jim replies.

"Thank you, Mr. Walsh." Scott says as he politely smiles at Jim and Cindy. "Is Brenda home?"

"Oh yeah, she's upstairs, let me go get here." Cindy replies as she politely excuses herself to go check on Brenda while Jim makes conversations with Scott about becoming a senior and if he's given any thought to where he might want to go to college.

Moments later, Brenda comes down stairs having showered and gotten dressed for graduation.

"Scott, what a nice surprise." Brenda says with a friendly smile as she walks to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Brenda, listen I know you got a million things to do, so I'll be quick. I made something for you, I was going to wait and give this to you after your graduation, but I didn't want to embarrass you or anything, so I thought it would be best if I gave it to you before." Scott says as he hands Brenda the present that he wrapped for her.

"Oh Scott, that's sweet. You shouldn't have." Brenda says with a smile on her face as she takes the gift from him and looks at the wrapping paper, which is a bunch of teddy bears and the glittery words of "Happy Graduation."

"You remembered I'm a sucker for teddy bears, didn't you?" Brenda says giggling.

"Well, kind of." Scott replies with a shy look on his face. Brenda carefully opens the present so that she doesn't tear the wrapping paper. She sees a small book with a brown cover and the words "Brenda/Scott – Memories" written in permanent marker on the front.

Brenda opens it up and looks through it seeing that it is a scrapbook that Scott has put together. Inside of it are some pictures of them and other mementos from their friendship that he has collected over the past 5 months such as the ticket stub from their day at Magic Mountain, a menu from where they went out to eat with Dylan and Kelly, pictures of Scott dancing, and finally on the last page the picture they had taken on prom night and below it is a hand written message that reads "To a very special girl whose friendship will always hold a special place in my heart, happy graduation. Love, Scott."

"Awww." Brenda says while blushing. "Look at this, you really put a lot of time and effort into collecting all of this." Brenda says. "This is so sweet."

"I know it's nothing much, but I know this past year's been a rough one for you. And I thought you might like to have a few things to remember the good time." Scott says softly.

"Scott, this is the best thing you could have gotten me." Brenda says as she kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you, so much. You know, I don't think I would have made it here without you. My only wish is you were graduating with me." Brenda says.

"Yeah." Scott says as he frowns looking at the ground. "Me too." he agrees.

"Hey." Brenda says with a smile. "Don't worry, come this time next year you'll be wearing the cap and gown and I promise I'm not going to miss it for the world." Brenda says.

"You mean it, Brenda? You'll come back and watch me graduate?" Scott asks, cracking a smile for the first time in days.

"Of course I will." Brenda says. "I mean we're friends for life, right? And what kind of friend would I be if you came to my graduation and I didn't go to yours."

Scott smiles. "I guess you're right." he says. Brenda smiles back as she can see the happiness on Scott's face in her reassurance that their friendship will never die even if they aren't at the same school.

"Well, I need to finish getting ready. So, I'll see you at graduation. Thanks again for the scrapbook. I promise I'm keeping it forever." Brenda says.

"Okay." Scott replies as she smiles. Brenda turns around and walks back upstairs to finish getting ready for graduation. Scott walks out the front door and starts to make the trip back to his house, feeling significantly better than he has in a while.

* * *

><p>Over three hundred seniors have graduated behind the main stage outside of West Beverly High where graduation is set to be held. Gradually over the course of 90 minutes, families and friends of these students slowly file in and take their seats. Amongst them are Scott, Sue, and their parents, Jim and Cindy Walsh, Iris McKay, Samantha Sanders, Dr. and Felice Martin, Mel Silver, and Andrea's grandmother and parents.<p>

"Oh my god. Brenda, Donna, come here, look who it is." Kelly whispers in excitement as she peaks around the stage at the gathering. Brenda and Donna walk over to where Kelly is as she points out much to their surprise that Amanda Peyser is in the audience with a man, presumably her boyfriend.

"Oh my god, isn't that Amanda from the slumber party." Brenda asks.

"The one and only." Kelly answers.

"Wow. I haven't seen her since that night." Brenda says.

"Yeah, me either. I wonder what she's been up too." Donna adds.

"I think she went to UCLA, or so I heard." Kelly says. "I wonder who's that guy he's with, he looks like a real stud." She adds admiring the 220 pound muscular, dark haired guy that accompanies Amanda to her seat.

"Who's a stud? I don't see you girls looking in my direction, so I believe you must be mistaken." Steve jokes as he comes up on Kelly, Donna, and Brenda from behind and startles them.

"Trust me, Steve. You can't compete, so don't even try." jokes Donna.

"Can't compete? Donna, Donna, Donna." Steve jokes in a playfully whiny voice. "Easy on the cut down, I'm about to graduate here, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Oh don't worry, Steve, I happen to know for a fact that your title of king of detention is something that will be set in stone for years to come." Brenda jokes as Kelly snickers. Steve tries to think of a comeback but then just laughs.

At that moment, Brenda turns to look at all the seniors and their blue caps and gowns gathered behind stage and waiting for the ceremony to begin. She sees Brandon trying to calm down a visibly panicked Andrea who's scared to death that her speech is going to be terrible. But that's now who she's looking for. She continues to glance across the landscape trying to spot her boyfriend. She finally sees Dylan and notices that he is keeping a low profile as he is hanging out at the back of the area, near an outdoor drinking fountain. Brenda politely dismisses herself and walks over to him

Dylan gets a drink of water and then turns around to face Brenda who reaches out and grabs his hand and pulls him into her as he wraps an arm around her.

"Hey, everything okay? You're awfully quiet back here." Brenda asks.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just been doing some thinking." Dylan says calmly.

"Uh oh, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Brenda asks half jokingly. Unbeknownst to Brenda, Dylan just imagined of a vision of his father showing up and telling him how proud he was of him and that he didn't have to go to college on his account.

"Yeah, you know, ever since my dad died, I have been able to get on with my life and I got to the point that where I really didn't think about him that much anymore. But this is one time where I really wish Jack could be here." Dylan says softly to Brenda.

"Oh Dylan." Cries a comforting Brenda as she reaches out to hug him and hold him close.

"Jack might not have been the greatest dad in the world. But one thing he did always keep on me about was education and keeping my grades up and the importance of going to college. And with him in jail the last two years and not being around, he never got to see me get my life together and get out of drinking. Hell, you only got to meet him once and that was not under the best of circumstances. I just wish…" Dylan says getting choked up. "I just wish my dad could be here today. I think he would have liked it." Dylan says holding back the tears.

"Dylan, he is here." Brenda says softly.

"What? In spirit, Bren? Come on. I don't believe in any of that." says Dylan.

"Dylan, your father is a part of you. He's that spirit in side of you. The one that made you want to take your S.A.T's. And what made you want to go to Berkely, and what's going to make you go to California University next year with me." says Brenda. "Dylan, if your dad was here right now, he'd want you to feel happy and proud of what you have accomplished. So keep that in mind. Don't be sad that he isn't here. Be happy and know that he's the reason you are here." Brenda says encouragingly. Dylan takes a deep breathe and looks into Brenda's eyes.

"Actually Bren, he's only one small reason I'm here. There's another reason." Dylan says.

"And what's that?" asks Brenda.

"You." Dylan answers in a soft and sweet tone. Brenda smiles and the two of them kiss each other softly, getting interrupted by Kelly.

"Alright you two, enough of that. It's show time." Kelly says as the announcement is made for the students to get ready to go out on stage. It's time to graduate.

* * *

><p>Pomp and Circumstances is played by the West Beverly High concert band as two lines of Seniors dressed in blue caps and blue gowns make their way out through the audience, who is busy waving and taking pictures. They make their way up onto the stage and one by one to their seats.<p>

Scott sits with his sister and his parents and smiles at David and Brenda as they pass him. Kelly makes eye contact with Amanda on her way up as she smiles when Amanda waves at her. Jim and Cindy both wave at Brandon and Brenda. Dylan notices that Iris has sat with Jim and Cindy and he briefly wonders what they talked about. The one walking with the most confidence is Steve as he practically struts up on stage.

As the music stops, Mrs. Teasley walks up to the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the graduating class of nineteen hundred and ninety three." she announces as the whole audience stands up and applauds for several minutes.

The whole gang and the entire senior class stand there and smile and savor the moment. This is what they have waited thirteen long years for. The day they would graduate and be out of school forever. Everyone is happy. Everyone except one person. Andrea is an absolute wreck and both Brandon and Brenda who are sitting next to her notice that she has sat down with a look of sheer fear on her face.

Brenda asks her what's wrong and Andrea replies that she lost her speech. In almost total melt down mood, Andrea appears headed for disaster until Brandon tells her that he helped her write the speech and isn't going to let her back down because he's seen her work too long and hard to get to this point. Before Andrea can respond, she is introduced by Gil Meyers as the Valedictorian of the class of 1993.

With no other choice, Andrea walks up to Mr. Meyers as he places a medal around her neck. She then walks up to the podium. Her knees are shaking and her heart starts to race as she begins to speak.

"Thank you. Thank you Mr. Meyers. Fellow graduates, ladies and gentlemen, today we stand here united as a class. Tommorow, we go our separate ways as individuals. On our own….." Andrea stutters as she begins to hear a few groans coming from the audience.

At first, her speech is terrible as she trips over her words and forgets her lines. Brandon shakes his head at first, realizing she went back to the old version. But things soon take a turn for the better as Andrea begins to wing it and starts speaking clear and directly from the heart as she talks about the memories that they made at West Beverly will last a life time, and that how through love and friendship they each helped make each other who they were. And the successes they would have in life would be shared through friendship no matter where they were at.

The speech winds up getting to everybody, especially Scott. Andrea gets a standing ovation as everyone loved her speech.

Shortly after this, they begin calling names and one by one every student walks up to get their diploma, which is actually a blank piece of paper in a neat blue case. They will get their real diplomas later.

After a long reading of names, they finally come to the first member of the gang.

"Donna Martin." The announcement makes as Donna walks across the stage. Donna appreciates this moment more than anybody given that she almost didn't get to graduate. One by one, everyone else's name gets called in order.

"Dylan McKay." Dylan smiles and holds up his blue diploma case to his mother and Jim and Cindy, who have been like parents to him. He high fives Brandon and winks at Brenda as he makes his way back to his seat.

"Steve Sanders." Steve hugs Mrs. Teasley who has now formed a new found love and admiration for him after he donated his winnings for making the half-court shot at the Lakers game to keep the summer camp open for the Avarado Street Elementary School kids.

"David Silver." David walks across the case. Scott lets out a cheer for his best friend as David looks out at him and grins, wishing only Scott could be up there on the stage graduating with him. He then turns to Donna who is smiling at him.

"Kelly Taylor." Kelly goes and hugs Mrs. Teasley. She looks out at the audience, first at Amanda, then at her mother. But then she tears up as she spots her father sitting in the audience. She did not expect him to come.

The names continue to get read one by one.

"Brandon Walsh." Brandon holds up his blue case to Jim and Cindy, two proud parents.

"Brenda Walsh." Brenda smiles holding up her case as Jim gets teary eyed as he remembers reading Brenda bed time stories and tucking her in at night when she was little.

"Andrea Zuckerman." Everyone gets up and claps as Andrea is the last student to be announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the class of 1993." All the students take off their hats and throw them up in the air to a thunderous applause. It is official, they are now graduates.

* * *

><p>The ceremony has ended and the graduates have gone out to meet with their families. Hugs are being exchanged and many pictures are being taken.<p>

"So Steve, what time is everyone showing up tonight?" Brandon asks.

"Late. Very late. After two." Steve says.

"Dude, I am psyched. It's grad night, AND YOU GRADUATED!" Brandon shouts as he jumps on Steve who playfully carries him around as the two friends rough house.

Not far from them, Kelly is talking to David and Donna when she spots Amanda Peyser walking her way. She still has a very vague recollection of the dream she had when she passed out after taking too many diet pills. She remembers it was a vision of Amanda who helped show her the error of her ways. Kelly quickly walks over to Amanda.

"Amanda, OH MY GOD. I can't believe you are here." Kelly squeals as she goes over and hugs Amanda.

"Kelly, your mom called said you had been asking about me. I hadn't seen you in so long, and I thought I'd surprise you by coming to your graduation." Amanda says cheerfully. Kelly instantly notices that Amanda is in good spirits, way different from what she remembers that night two years ago at Brenda's slumber party.

"Well, I'm so glad you did. How have you been? How's UCLA?" Kelly asks.

"Oh fantastic." Amanda says. "You have to come visit us sometime."

"Us?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah." Amanda says as she puts her arm around the guy she's been with. "Kelly, I'd like you to meet Dan, my fiancé." says Amanda.

"Your fiancé? Oh my god, Amanda, you're getting married?" Kelly asks.

"That I am." Amanda says as she shows Kelly her engagement ring. "Dan's a really great guy. He's a son of a pastor and a third year med student. He's studying to be a cardiovascular surgeon."

Kelly just smiles as she is happy for the way Amanda has apparently changed her life around for the better.

"Oh Kelly, excuse me, I promise we'll catch up later. But I see some teachers I want to say hi too." Amanda says politely as she dismisses herself leaving Kelly with Dan.

"Listen Kelly, I just want you to know that Amanda doesn't talk a lot about her high school days. She says she doesn't have that many good memories from high school. But you are the one person she talks about with great fondness. She said the best night she had in her four years of high school was a slumber party she went to with you and your friends. She said that you and your friends really helped her to see the light. And for what it's worth, I just want to say thank you." says Dan.

"Your Welcome." replies a shocked Kelly. "But just so you know, that goes both ways." she says with a smile.

* * *

><p>The pictures continue as Brenda and Dylan get their picture taken with Iris who in turn takes a picture of Dylan with Jim and Cindy. Iris wanted this picture seeing as how Jim and Cindy have done such a fantastic job of looking after her son.<p>

Not far from them, David and his dad have meant up with Scott, Sue, and their parents as the two friends joke around and Mel Silver catches up with Scott's parents. The two families have been close for so long with David and Scott having grown up together.

Eventually the whole gang meets up near the stage with their parents.

"So what do you guys have planned for grad night?" Jim asks.

"Dad, I told you, it's a surprise, but believe me, you will all know about it tommorow morning." says Brandon with a smile.

"Okay you guys, picture time. No buts. All of you get together." motions Cindy as she and the other parents take pictures of the eight friends together. Scott takes a few pictures too, but then starts to feel a little sad that he's not in the picture with them.

Kelly notices the sad look on Scott's face and can see that he feels left out. She then motions for the seven others to come in and huddle up as they begin to whisper to each other. Scott, Sue, and the parents wonder what it's all about.

Soon they all come out and look over in Scott's direction.

"Hey Scott." says Kelly.

"Yeah?" Scott asks, not knowing what this is all about.

"Why don't you come with us tonight?" Kelly asks.

Scott hesitates. "Are you sure?" he asks. Everyone nods their heads and cheers him on encouraging him to come.

"Scott, man, tonight's going to be a special night and we just wouldn't feel right if you weren't with us." says Brandon.

Scott smiles, but then remembers that he's still grounded by his mom. "Well, I mean… if it's okay with you mom." Scott says as he turns to his mother who has a look of skepticism on her face.

"I don't want my son going anywhere unless I know where he is." Mrs. Scanlon replies.

"MOM!" Sue shouts. "Come on, don't do this to him. Let him go out, please. Just for tonight."

"Yeah, Mrs. Scanlon, he's going to be with all of us. And how long have you known me? You know I wouldn't let anything happen to your boy." encourages David.

Mrs. Scanlon still looks skeptical but her husband who is a bit more on the looser side whispers to her and tells her that Scott should be with his friends tonight. She finally agrees.

"So what about it, Scott? You in?" Brenda asks.

"Well, I don't know. I mean this is kind of a senior thing." Scott says.

"Well let's see.." says Brandon. "School ended two days ago, and I presume you passed all your classes, right?"

Scott nods. "Yeah." he says.

"So by my calculations, that means you've been a senior for about 48 hours now, am I correct?" Steve adds on as Scott grins.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Scott says with a great big smile on his face. "Okay, I'm in."

Everyone smiles in approval.

Slowly everyone starts to go home to get ready for that night.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Dylan shows up at Casa Walsh. Brandon and Brenda have already left, and only Jim and Cindy are there. Dylan called Jim from his new cellular phone in his car. He wanted to meet with him. Jim seems discouraged that Dylan appears to be so eager to spend all his cash on new phones and trips to Europe.<p>

In his blue bath robe, Jim goes out to the living room to meet with Dylan. Jim sits on the couch as Dylan paces around the room for a minute and finally sits down.

"Look Dylan, if you are coming over here to ask me about the trip, I haven't…." Jim starts, getting cut off in mid sentence.

"Jim, that's not why I came over. I'm not going to rush you on that. I came over because I wanted to talk to you about money." Dylan says.

"Money? Well, Dylan, I'm not your financial advisor anymore. What you do with your money is your own choice now." Jim replies. Dylan takes a deep breathe as he searches for the right words to say and finally leans over as he clutches his hands.

"That's just it. I want to give my money back to you. In a trust like it was before." Dylan says to a surprised Jim who has to take a few seconds to make sure he heard him correctly.

"You mean you spent all that energy trying to get the money out of the trust, and now you want to put it back in?" Dylan asks.

"I want the same thing. You know? A check every month for my living expenses. Thought I'd might like it to be a little more." Dylan says. "I just know there are a lot of dangers that come with acquiring a lot of money. And I just don't want to blow it all. You know I've spent my whole life surfing and living at the beach and now I realize that life isn't always going to be a beach. There's going to come a time when I'm going to need some of that money to get me out of a jam and I just think that until I figure a few things out, it's better off in your hands." Dylan explains.

"Well, I have to admit, I'm pleasantly surprised. You know, you really have matured so much from the guy I first met out in my driveway helping Brandon work on his car." Jim says as Dylan laughs.

"Well, I'll be the first to admit that first impressions aren't my strong suit. I know I've had my fair share of screw ups, Jim and you've been there to see a lot of them, but I'm really trying." Dylan says.

"I know you are, Dylan." Jim replies

"So what do you think, you think the trust can be reinstated?" Dylan asks. Jim nods as he stands up and walks around the room.

"I think we can work it out. Come by my office sometime next week and we'll fill out the paperwork." Jim says as Dylan nods. "I figure something around 1500 a month should help you live a bit more comfortably, don't you think?" Jim asks.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Dylan says calmly, but he is caught totally off guard by what Jim says next.

"I'm also going to need to issue you a sizeable advance." Jim says.

"An advance?" asks a confused Dylan.

"Yeah, well if you're going to take my daughter to Europe, you're going to have to show her a good time." Jim says.

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Dylan asks.

"Dylan, Brenda's 18 years old. By almost all accounts she's an adult. As much as I want to hang onto my little girl, I know now that I can't do that. She's going to have to start making decisions for herself. And besides, it took a lot of courage for you to come here and ask to reinstate the trust. It shows me your true character. So if Brenda agrees to go, then you have my blessing." Jim says.

"Wow, thank you, Jim. This means a lot to me, it really does." Dylan says.

"Just do me on favor, all right?" Jim asks. "Don't make me regret it." Dylan laughs and politely excuses himself so he can go join his friends up on the hill.

* * *

><p>Kelly, Donna, David, and Scott show up at the top of Hollywood Hills. All four of them are dressed warmly with jeans and warm jackets, and each of them are carrying a sleeping bag as they prepare to sleep out at the top of the hill overlooking the night skyline of Los Angeles.<p>

They get out of the car and walk towards the meet up point as they look at the lights below.

"Wow, check out the view, it's amazing." David says.

"Yeah, you know I think this may be the first time I've ever been up here." Scott says.

"No it's not." David says snickering. "Don't you remember after our last day of elementary school, my dad brought us up here? I remember because you lost one of your action figures and you cried the whole way home."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I begged my dad for weeks to get me a new one but my mom told me it would teach me responsibility to lose it." Scott reminisces.

Kelly and Donna snicker. "Aw, that was a mean thing to do." says Donna. The four of them come to a path that leads downward as they shine their flash lights ahead.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Kelly asks David.

"Yeah, we just got to be careful." David replies.

"Pft, for what?" Kelly asks.

"Well, you know, lions and tigers and bears." David says jokingly as the girls giggle.

"Oh my." Kelly says imitating the Wizard of Oz.

"Lions and Tigers and Bears." sing Kelly and Donna as they skip happily down the pathway as David and Scott follow them. Soon enough they come come across the rest of the gang who have already set up camp. There is no fire, but they have several lanterns hanging from the tree to provide light. Dylan sits with his back up against a tree, looking relaxed. He has his legs spread out and Brenda is sitting there with her back up against his chest as he has his arms around his waist and she is resting her head lovingly on his shoulder. Brandon is sitting on a rock with Steve siting on the ground next to Brandon with his back up against the rock. Andrea is nuzzled up in her sleeping back off to the side.

"Hey campers, glad you all could make it. We were about ready to send out a search party to look for you guys." Brandon says cheerfully with a smile on his face.

"Oh, let me guess, you were on your way up here and Kelly saw a new dress in the window at Bloomingdales she just had to have and you came out having bought half the store?" Steve jokes in a snickering tone.

"Steve, you are so far off." Kelly says with a smile.

"Yeah, we didn't go to Bloomingdales. As a matter of fact we left this very nice club to come here." Donna says.

"Shhhh, Donna." Kelly says elbowing her in the ribs.

"Wait, you guys went to a club without me?" Brenda jokes. "How could you?"

"So anyways, let's get started." David says, trying to quickly change the subject.

"Get with the times, Silver. We already finished." Dylan says.

"Wait you guys did this without us?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah, well Andrea climbed up the bank to set up a pulley and after that it was a piece of cake." says Brenda.

"Yup, took all of 10 minutes." Brandon adds.

"I have to hand it to you, Andrea." says Dylan. "I never knew you were so flexible."

"Yeah, must have been all my years in the circus." Andrea jokes while giggling.

"Wait, you were in a circus?" Donna asks as she takes a seat on the ground. David sits behind her with one hand on her waist. Kelly and Scott both take seats on the opposite site from where Brandon and Steve are sitting.

"No, I'm kidding. Though I did have a lot of circus dreams last fall when I kept having to walk up on that high wire." Andrea answers.

"Wasn't that when you were waiting to see if you got into Yale?" Brandon asks.

"Actually it was right before I applied." Andrea answers.

"You still planning on going, Andrea?" asks Steve.

"Yeah. I am." she answers. "I won't be the first person to mortgage my future for a higher education. Though I'll miss going to California University with the rest of you."

"Well, not all of us. Some of us still have a year of high school to get through." says Scott in a sad tone.

"Well Scott, my brother, the way I see it, you are the luckiest one out of all of us here." Brandon says, as he looks to pick Scott's spirits up.

"Yep." Brandon says. "You see, in about three months, we're all going to be gone and spread out all over the place and we'll be totally forgotten, ghosts at West Beverly. But you see, you get to stay there and carry on our legacy." Brandon says.

"Yeah, that's right, Scott. See it's going to be up to you to make sure nobody forgets who tricked Tony Miller into making a fool out of himself." says Kelly.

"Yeah, and led a walkout to help see me graduate." adds Donna.

"And to make sure nobody forgets the old voice of West Beverly High while Eric Rubin is trying to replace me." says David.

"And to make sure nobody forgets who the king of detention was." says Steve with a grin.

"Yeah, so you see, Scott. You got the most important job. I want people to still remember me next year when I come back and watch you graduate." says Brenda.

Scott lets out a big smile as it feels really good for the rest of the gang to let him know how loved and appreciated he is. "Well, I certainly won't forget you, any of you. But I have to admit, I sure do wish I was going to California University with you guys next fall." Scott says.

"Not so sure that's where I'm going to be going myself." Dylan says, catching everyone else off guard, especially Brenda.

"Dylan, what are you talking about? You still want to try to get into Berkley?" Brenda asks.

"Mmm, I don't know. I'm not really thinking that far ahead yet. I kind of thought I'd go travel around Europe this summer. See a little theatre in London, do a little shopping in France. Maybe go to Spain and try to out run a bull." Dylan says, meaning the last part about the bull to be a joke.

"How cool is that, bro?" Brandon replies as he gives Dylan a high five.

"Totally not cool." shouts Brenda. "I can't believe you'd do this to me." she says in an angry tone as she turns around completely to look at Dylan.

"Do this to you?" Dylan asks, not really sure what she's talking about.

"Yeah, how could you wait until right here and right now to tell me you're going away this summer? You know you really know how to give a girl a nice graduation present, Dylan." Brenda says as she turns around in a huff.

"Oh Bren, I'm so sorry." Dylan says.

"You're sorry? Is that all you can say, that you're sorry. You didn't even stop and think how I'd feel about it?" Brenda barks. Dylan tries to look sad, but is secretly holding back from laughing as he is enjoying playing with Brenda.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that you're so angry right now. And I just hope you'll forgive me sometime between now and the time you get your picture taken for your passport, because really, the angry look just doesn't do your justice." Dylan says as it takes a few moments for Brenda to register what he just said. She turns around to look at him again with a look of shock and awe in her face.

"Wait, did you just say what I think you just said?" Brenda asks.

"Well, from what I hear you're a pretty good tour guide, and I know there are parts of Paris I'd never discover on my own. And I already checked with your dad and he's cool with it. So there's a seat on that plane beside me if you want to go." Dylan says in a soft tone.

"Oh my god, Dylan are you serious?" Brenda asks with a huge smile and excitement in her voice. Dylan nods his head and Brenda tackle hugs him to the ground as the two kiss.

"Wow, some graduation present." Kelly says, the jealousy is clearly in her voice as she watches Brenda and Dylan kiss and look totally happy and into each other as she can't help but wonder if that could have been her if she had only not been so self-centered while she was with Dylan. She tries to be happy for her, but the jealousy is preventing her from feeling thrilled. Everyone else on the other hand is ecstatic and envious for the two of them, especially Scott. Watching Brenda and Dylan together and seeing how happy they are brings more joy to Scott as he realizes he had such an important role in seeing the two of them get back together. As much as he was in love with Brenda during the past year, he knows now and fully accepts that he could never make her happy the way Dylan can, and he's totally cool with it.

"Wow, hey bro, you know I am her twin sister, since your bonding so well with the Walsh family don't you think I could maybe at least get a one day pass to Disneyland out of the deal?" Brandon asks jokingly.

"Aw, I sure am going to miss you over the summer, Bren." says Donna.

"No not more than me." Scott replies.

"Hey, absolutely nobody more than me." adds Brandon.

"Yeah right, well don't get too choked up just yet. I will be back to go to orientation with all of you guys in August." Brenda says.

"Does that mean you've made up your mind, Bren?" Brandon asks.

"Made up your mind?" asks Steve.

"Yep. Sorry Brandon, the bad news is you're going to have to continue sharing a bathroom with me. But on the bright side, you will have it all to yourself for a good part of the summer." jokes Brenda.

"So wait, Bren, you were thinking of going some where else?"

"Well, I applied to and got into the University of Minnesota. And I was on the verge of going. But then I realized something, and Andrea's speech today confirmed it."

"Well what did I say?" Andrea asks.

"That we each help make each other better and that through love and friendship we each can share in each other's successes no matter where we're at in the world." says Brenda with a smile as everyone nods and agrees.

"It's been a great ride with you guys." says Steve.

"And it's not over yet, brother." says Brandon as he slaps Steve on the shoulder.

"Aren't you tired?" Andrea asks.

"No way." replies Brandon.

* * *

><p>As the sun rises over Los Angeles, the gang slowly awakes with Kelly and Brenda waking everyone up on the hill. The orange morning sun gives light to a new day just like it does every day in Los Angeles. But as the nine friends up on the hill wake up, they knew this wasn't just any new day. For this morning would not be like any other morning they've ever woken up to in their entire lives. They were now graduates and would be beginning a new chapter in their lives with more freedom and more responsibility.<p>

"Come on, wake up sleepy heads." says Kelly as she shakes both Brandon and Steve who slowly wake up groggily. Kelly tickles Brandon playfully as he laughs.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Brandon asks.

"Time to roll out of here. Let's go." says Dylan who has already packed up his and Brenda's sleeping bag into the trunk of his Porsche as they get in.

"Where we going?" Brandon asks as he turns to Steve who smiles at him.

"To get a better view of our legacy." Steve replies as he gives Brandon the high five, finger snap with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

They slowly pack things up and leave their site on top of the hill in three vehicles as they make their way down the mountain while the sun slowly rises. Dylan and Brenda lead the way in Dylan's Porsche. Kelly, Donna, David and Scott follow. Brandon, Steve, and Andrea are the third car in Brandon's mustang.

As they weave their way through the curvy roads of the mountain and down to the suburbs, Brenda grabs Dylan's shoulder and shouts at a street corner to pull over on that would be the perfect spot to view what they had done.

Dylan pulls over onto the curb and everyone else follows him. The nine of them all get out of their vehicles and go to stand into the middle of the street. They aren't sure who else has noticed it yet, but they all just stand their in admiration as they look at each other and the sign that now covers up the Hollywood sign at the top of the hill.

"W Bev Hi 93"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, so that does it for Peanut Butter and Jealousy. It's so hard for me to believe that it's ended after all these chapters. To think I started last May. Nine months I've been at it, and so many of you have followed right along with me for all this time. Thank you all, so much.**

**For those of you who have enjoyed this story, feel free to subscribe to me as I will be starting the sequel very soon. The good news for the B/D fans is that the sequel will be much more of a Brenda/Dylan story than this one was. Even though Brenda and Dylan wind up together at the end of this story, this particular story was never really intended to be a B/D story and was to mainly to be about Brenda and Scott's friendship and how it helped both of them through the bad times. The sequel will focus more on Brenda and Dylan and will take place along the actual timeline of season 4, the same way this one did with season 3. I will discuss that a bit more in my final author's notes in the next chapter.**

**As always, I welcome any and all reviews. So many of my loyal reviewers have disappeared lately. I won't name names, but I'm sure you guys know who you are. Please let me know you're still out there if you can. Love you all.**


	41. Final Author's Note

**FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Okay, first and foremost I just want to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing from the very beginning. I'd love to name names of the people who have been reviewing each chapter or almost each chapter, but I don't want to bring any unwanted attention. But I will say that your words mean so much to me. It's what has kept me going and kept me writing even at times when it was difficult. And I can't thank you all enough.

I just wanted to give a little background on how I came up with the idea for this story and sort of take you through the process of writing it over these last nine months. As I have mentioned, I was never happy the way the writers killed off Scott on the show. Looking back and knowing what I do now, I understand why they did it. I know the actor didn't want to do it anymore and the show was going off in a new direction, but I still felt it could have been handled better. Who knows, maybe with a different actor, the character of Scott could have found a place on the show, but that's neither for here nor there. You see, not all of us can be Brandon's and Dylan's in high school. The character of Scott was a connection to those of us who didn't have a whole lot of friends, who wanted to be liked, but had a problem fitting in. When they killed him off the way they did, the show lost that connection and I always felt it was wrong.

And like a lot of you, I wasn't happy with the way Brenda and Dylan broke up or the slow gradual process they did in seasons 3 & 4 of isolating Brenda from the rest of the gang. Brenda was my favorite character on the show and the way the rest of them turned on her, especially in season 4 is something I hated. And as I mentioned in my story, Brenda going to the prom with Tony Miller was unacceptable to me when I first saw it. And when I went through it in my head of potential other guys they could have had her go with, I went through the male characters in my head one by one to see just who could have taken her to the prom. Obviously she couldn't go with Dylan cause he was with Kelly. Rick from France was long gone by that point and having him show up to take Brenda to the prom wouldn't have made a lot of sense. Obviously David and Steve had their own love interests at that time so they were out of the question, which left Brandon, but uhm no. Taking your sister to the prom? Uhm no, that's just wrong. And then Scott popped into my head and I was like "Yeah, Scott. That would be perfect. If only they hadn't killed him off." Brenda was feeling rejected and kind of an outsider at that point. And who knew better what that was like then Scott. And then I got to thinking, Scott would not only have made a better prom date for Brenda than Tony Miller, but he also could have been a good friend to her and she in turn could have really helped him become confident. So that's where I first got the idea for the story. In the chapters leading up to the prom, I got a lot of requests from readers to have Dylan and Brenda go to the prom together. But it was my plan all along to have Scott take Brenda to the prom because that was where I originally got the idea from. So I hope you B/D fans aren't too disappointed about that and can see where I'm coming from.

As I watched the show on and off in syndication over the next 20 years, something always struck me in the episode where Scott dies. I may be reading too much into this, but certain things happened on that show that lead me to believe that Scott may have in fact had a crush on Brenda. First, when Scott shows up to his birthday party and sees Brandon and Emily Valentine standing in front of his house and realizes they're throwing him a surprise party, the very first question he asked was "Is Brenda here?" Secondly, when they start dancing at his party, pretty much everyone was reluctant and not wanting to participate, but Brenda got into it and went over to Scott to try to get him to loosen up and dance and it was at that point where he really started smiling and having fun. Finally, at the memorial at school where they made the announcement that Scott had died, everyone was feeling bad. But the one there who appeared most broken up was Brenda as she was literally in tears. And when Dylan told her that he didn't know who Scott was, it was Brenda who insisted that he knew Scott and pointed out that he was in one of his classes the year before. In other words, Brenda wasn't going to let Dylan forget Scott. Okay, so I'm probably reading too much into it. But it was little things like those that lead me to believe that Scott may have really liked Brenda and she in turn may have thought he was a nice guy. And it was my experience that in school sometimes there are popular girls like Brenda who can actually like a geeky guy, at least as a friend. Cause looking back, I had a few who I now think may have liked me but I was too dense at the time to realize it. Hee Hee.

So if Scott did have a crush on Brenda and she all of a sudden started talking to him and being nice to him, it would only stand to reason that he would fall head over heels in love with her, especially if she started out using him to make Dylan jealous.

The opinion of the readers was unanimous. From reviews, e-mails, and my poll, everyone wanted Brenda and Dylan to get together. Yes they remain a popular couple to this very day. My number one goal as I wrote this story was to keep everyone guessing as to who Brenda would ultimately wind up with. Would she and Dylan be able to work things out and get back together? Or would through some ironic twist of fate, she'd realize she really did have feelings for Scott and wind up with him. My goal was to not give any hints and keep everyone on their toes. That's why I went back and forth between those two. So I know I tugged at a lot of heartstrings there, but from what I can tell, it did keep a lot of you coming back.

It was my every intention from the beginning of the story to put Dylan and Brenda back together at the end and to have Scott be the one to tip the scales in their favor and make the suggestion to Brenda that she take Dylan back. That way, people wouldn't feel bad for Scott and would be happy that Brenda and Dylan reunited and they would see that Scott had finally accepted that Brenda would always be just a friend, but a very special friend. But Brenda and Dylan were intended to get back together in this story, but I wasn't going to make it obvious that would be the case. Like most of you who reviewed my story, I am also a B/D fan. But I didn't want to reveal that while I was still writing because that would have given away the ending. I think it worked out best that way, don't you?

But why this did end with Brenda and Dylan getting together, that wasn't to be the main plot of this story. Yes, it was a big part of it. But the focal point of this story was always intended to be Scott and Brenda's friendship. That's why I have Scott and Brenda as the pairing on this story, not Brenda and Dylan.

Now going forward, Scott and Brenda's friendship will continue and will be the foundation upon which the next two stories in this trilogy are set. They will continue to be there and support each other through the bad times. But the good news for B/D fans is the next story will center around Brenda and Dylan as they are back together but now their relationship gets strained by the problems that starting college brings and all the distractions that took place in season 4. I won't go into too much detail now. I will say that much of the story follows the same timeline as the events in season 4 happened, with some obvious differences of an alternate timeline. Scott will be alive and Dylan will be in a relationship with Brenda, not Kelly like he was on the actual show.

Well, that does it for this story. I encourage everyone to review and write me. And if you have any ideas of stuff you think I could improve on in a sequel, please by all means chime in? Would you like to see more Brandon, or less Donna? Do you feel I wrote too much or too little? Is there anything you wish might have happened differently in season 4? At this point, I have ideas of what I'm going to do next, but nothing's set in stone. I'm open to any and all suggestions.

Thank you all again for keep me going and I hope you will all be back and continue to read when I start the sequel.


End file.
